


Love Refound

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Street, Female Female Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman Love, Paula/Sophie, Soap Opera - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 145
Words: 181,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Summary: When an unexpected link helps Paula with a Case, it gives her and Sophie a second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sally Metcalfe is finally released from Prison, it's a celebration of unforgettable proportions.

Yet it's also a time for Sophie & Paula to reestablish their feelings and get alot of issues out.

"Sally Metcalfe, you are free to go." The Magistrate tells her.

She is so happy she bursts into tears but they are tears of joy.

As Paula, Sophie, Abi, Kevin, Tim and the rest of The Street welcome her back with a Party at the Rovers Sally couldn't help but remember how happy everyone was when Diedre Barlow returned to the Street after a Fraud Charge in her own right.

She knew she had so much to be grateful for and after doing some studying and analyzing a miracle did indeed take place.

It did alot of Detective Work, analyzation but it paid off in dividends.

It basically started when one day Paula had Dinner with a Mate from Law School named Brenda (I used her name in a Emmerdale Fan Fiction with Debbie & Jasmine). 

They met at an Italian Restaurant which they both loved to eat at.

"So how have you been?" asked Brenda as she reached for a Hot Dinner Roll.

"I can't complain, I've been so busy with Cases." sighed Paula.

"I know what you mean." smiled Brenda. "You'll get through it, you always do, you were one of the best students back in the day." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but for the life of me I can't get this Case solved." replied Paula with a sigh.

"Oh you mean that Scam with the $40,000.00 Dollars right?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah." replied Paula.

"I know but if you think $40,000.00 is bad look at what happened in the US with that New Jersey Housewife Theresa Guidice and her Husband Joe, she worked with him who was part of a Bank Fraud, got caught and she did only a Year at a Country Club Prison that the Yanks call and her Husband will get extradited to Italy because he was an Illegal Alien, which makes me wonder how did he start a Business without proper identification, also I read the Article about that Corporate Banker Bernie Madoff who bankrupted and nearly ruined so many folks he almost took the US Actor Kevin Bacon and his Wife to The Cleaners, as well as that pervert Lou Pearlman who created The Backstreet Boys and N'Sync." 

"How do these folks do this?' asked Paula. 

"Bernie was such a brilliant guy in the beginning but he was very greedy and he robbed from Peter to pay Paul." replied Brenda. "As for Lou, he was just as bad, if you look at the History of Boy Bands/Girl Groups many of them have the same thing in common, they grew up with very little, New Kids On The Block grew up in a Blue Collar Neighborhood called Dorchester and they were the first generation of White Kids to go to School with Black Kids in the 1970's, Chris Kirkpatrick who was rejected as a Backstreet Boy before joining N'Sync, was such a proud young man he didn't even take a Free Lunch delegated to Low Income Kids, look at Cheryl Ann Tweedy & Kimberley Walsh, they had two of nothing growing up but they survived as well so when this Talent Agent comes around and says they can make you famous they will believe it." replied Brenda.

"It's so hard to believe." replied Paula.

"It's sometimes very bad, when Maurice Starr created New Kids on The Block that were called The White New Edition, he gave out his Card and he got calls from The FBI wondering what this Big Black Man doing giving his Card out to Little White Kids, Edgardo Diaz who created Menudo that Ricky Martin was in made kids think they were going to be Multi Millionaires but when some of the Kids got arrested for Marijuana Possession the group pretty much was finished." replied Brenda.

"God, I saw The Big Reunion and these kids knew nothing about Money Management." sighed Paula.

"What I think happened was a Paper Trail, somebody gets a check then passes it on from another person, etc, etc to the point you don't know where the original Money came from, in The US there was this DJ named Alan Freed in the 1950's who made alot of money by taking Monetary Bribes known as Payola, they fixed him something awful and a couple of years later he died broke, drunk, and homeless." replied Brenda.

"God, I didn't know that." replied Paula.

"On a serious tip tell me about this Coronation Street." asked Brenda.

"Well, it's Blue Collar, there's a Bar called The Rovers Return which is the heart & soul of the community that opened in 1902 and has had multiple owners, there's a Restaurant that sells Kebabs, a convenience Store, a Newstand, A Bistro, a Cafe and even an Indian Restaurant even a Grocery." replied Paula.

"Hmm very impressive, I gather that everyone who lives around there works at one of the places, it's cool to see an Indian Restaurant in the Neighborhood, did you know that alot of R & B Singers used The Sitar on Their Songs like Oh Girl by The Chi-Lites and You Are Everything by The Stylistics, even The Tom Tom Indian Drum's influence was on Gladys Knight & The Pips "I've Got To Use My Imagination" that they recorded for Buddah Records after leaving Motown in 1973." 

The minute Paula thought of the Restaurant she felt so sad.

"Hey, what's wrong look let's get some dessert to go and you can tell me what's going on." replied Brenda.

So they went to Paula's place where Theo was with his Father and Isla sent her Mother another E-Mail.

She fixed some Tea and they sat down in The Living Room.

"So what's going on with you." asked Brenda.

"I met someone, who's younger than me who I broke up with but I miss her so much." sighed Paula.

"Aww, no way you never cease to amaze me." replied Brenda with a laugh. "So who is she." 

"Her name is Sophie Webster, she manages The Indian Restaurant called Speed Daal, she's really good at her job." replied Paula.

"Well good for her, you know alot of Boy Band/Girl Group Icons worked waiting tables and some of them didn't do too badly did they, look at Girls Aloud, Cheryl, Kimberley, Nicola and Sarah all worked in Bars/Restaurants and many of them now "Own" Restaurants, Justin Timberlake, Gladys Knight owns a Chicken & Waffles Restaurant, and Nadine Coyle now owns a New Restaurant in London." replied Brenda.

"I met her through her Mother that I was representing, I still didn't get "Paid", and I'm getting crap for it." replied Paula.

"Aww, you have to remember Money is harder to come by year by year, did you talk about your fee when you started out." replied Brenda.

"No, she's an old School Mate, I didn't think about it at the time." replied Paula.

"Things will work out, but listen if you still have feelings for this Sophie, don't let your pride get in the way, you got someone who loves you, who doesn't look at you as some "Sugar Momma". replied Brenda.

The minute Paula heard that she almost choked on her Tea and broke up laughing.

"I'm not her Sugar Momma as you so eloquently put it." replied Paula.

"Well, whatever if you got a good thang, don't squander it." replied Brenda. "Oh which reminds me let me show you some Pictures of my Vacation.

As she showed them to heron her IPod, there was a Picture of her at a Cafe and Paula screamed.

"Damn Girl, what you screaming at, it's only a Picture." shrieked Brenda.

"No, you may have helped me find the missing link." she replied.

TBC


	2. Love Refound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is this place?" asked Paula.
> 
> "The Bahamas". replied Brenda. 
> 
> "When did you go." asked Paula.
> 
> "I went in September." replied Brenda. 
> 
> "Could you make the Picture larger for me." asked Paula.
> 
> So Brenda did and then Paula said "All Right, we got our mole." 
> 
> "What do you mean." replied Brenda.
> 
> "This is May Radfield, Duncan Radfield's Wife whose supposed to be dead." replied Paula with an evil smile on her face. This woman is so stupid, if you are going to fake your death, change your hair color or something, don't be so darn obvious."
> 
> "Uh oh, so she pretty much aided and abetted, wait till they come for her." replied Brenda.
> 
> "It's not so easy she could be somewhere else." sighed Paula. 
> 
> "At least you got a lead, that says she's alive." replied Brenda. "That says alot, look at Patrick McDermott Olivia Newton-John's Ex-Boyfriend, he faked his death she almost had a breakdown because of him, and they found him

"Where is this place?" asked Paula.

"Costa Rica. replied Brenda. 

"When did you go." asked Paula.

"I went in September." replied Brenda. 

"Could you make the Picture larger for me." asked Paula.

So Brenda did and then Paula said "All Right, we got our mole." 

"What do you mean." replied Brenda.

"This is May Radfield, Duncan Radfield's Wife whose supposed to be dead." replied Paula with an evil smile on her face. This woman is so stupid, if you are going to fake your death, change your hair color or something, don't be so darn obvious."

"Uh oh, so she pretty much aided and abetted, wait till they come for her." replied Brenda.

"It's not so easy she could be somewhere else." sighed Paula. 

"At least you got a lead, that says she's alive." replied Brenda. "That says alot, look at Patrick McDermott Olivia Newton-John's Ex-Boyfriend, he faked his death she almost had a breakdown because of him, and they found him in Mexico, as did Andrew Luster the Heir to The Max Factor Cosmetics Fortune who put the GBH drug in Drinks of Young Girls like Sam Owen did on Hollyoaks and that scumbag Lou Pearlman also hid out in Bali and a German Citizen recognized him arrested him, sent him to Guam where he was in Prison for a Month and got sent to Prison and suffered a stroke and died on August 29 2016 which would have been Michael Jackson's 58th Birthday." 

"Jeez, how sick is that." sighed Paula. She also realized something. She quickly went to her Computer did a quick check on how much $40,000 in UK Funds would be worth in The Bahamas, and when Paula compared she felt sick.

"This woman is living like a queen while another is in Prison." scowled Paula. 

"Hey man, it happens when Dollars are part of The Game, nobody is safe." Brenda sighed. "I remember reading The Bretheren by John Grisham and there were Two Judges and a Lawyer doing time in Prison for DUI and Tax Fraud. They found a Gay Magazine where Older Closeted Men were looking for Companionship, they wrote Love Letters they found out more than they needed to know and then when they knew he had them right where they wanted him, they lowered the boom by blackmailing them." 

"God that's sick." replied Paula.

"Yeah, kind of like a Pre-Catfish." replied Brenda. "So many fellows, A Jewlery Store Owner, A Banker, even a Man who ran a Taco Stand were all victims, when when Two FBI Agents confronted "their" Lawyer they pretty much said "Sing Like a Canary Or Be Somebody's Prison B@tch!" and he would have been sent somewhere worse." 

"You have to be so careful now with what you know." replied Brenda. "Walk softly and carry a big stick." 

"Oh I intend to." replied Paula with a grin. "If things go according to plan, Duncan Radfield and May will be singing Jailhouse Rock or He's In The Jailhouse Now. " 

So Brenda left and Paula promised to let her know how things would go. After showing this evidence to The Police who were shocked, Imran got called into The Office, who was also shown the evidence, which mortified him.

"He really convinced me how much he loved his wife did the waterworks, etc I couldn't believe that he was lying." replied Imran embarassed.

"Yeah well believe it, now you have a liar on your hands, we've already contacted the folks in The Bahamas at The Hotel about The Lady on The Beach and trusty me if there's a reward people are going to come forward." Paula. "Also you're name and reputation aren't going to be all than clean, is this a Man thing that you're too macho to admit you're wrong or is it because of what happened with Rana you're Family's expecting more from you, I realize losing your Father wasn't easy but neither is Sally's Prison Sentence." 

Imran felt so horrified because when push came to shove, they didn't get any High Class or Posh Folks in their Offices. Mostly Blue Collar Folks and it made him wonder if any Folks on The Street even had a Will processed.

"Okay so what do I do." asked Imran.

"Nothing for now, but we will tell you what you need to know." replied Paula.

About Two Weeks Later The Paper put in a shocking Caption, "Londoner and thief captured in The Bahamas." She was sent to The Same Prison that Sally was in but put in Solitary Confinement for her own protection and when another Lawyer came in to talk to her, she tut tutted and tsked tsked.

"Isn't there anything you could do for me?" May pleaded with tears down her face. "Duncan said it was foolproof." 

"Yeah, and L'il Kim The US Rap Star thought the same thing when she committed perjury, she went to Jail for 366 Days and now she's Old School, now it's Nicki Minaj and Cardi B, even Fellow Female Rappers Da Brat & Foxy Brown who are convicted Felons are pretty much finished." replied her Lawyer named Cheryl. 

"Look, I can't do anytime, I just needed to get away after My Cancer was cured and Duncan kept telling me being away was okay." replied May.

"Really, on the earnings of other folks, I did my research on The Internet and this Couple helped a Homeless Man with a Gofundme Page and it was all a fraud, now think about how people are going to feel when they are asked to donate to a good cause and the Money they donate isn't used properly, what were you thinking?" asked Cheryl. 

"I was greedy, it felt so good to have the Money and not worry so much about stuff." she sighed. 

"Well wait until Duncan gets arrested for fraud, you think he's going to save your backside, he won't you know." replied Cheryl. "So tell me everything that you know." 

So May sang like a Canary and when she was arrested all of her Paperwork was taken away as well. She spent days and hours going over the Paper Trail and was shocked to discover that The Check was given to a Gail Platt by a Lewis Archer who "worked" for an organization known as The Madison Group that did PR, however Cheryl found out that The Madison Group was bogus with no real office just a PO Box Number, after checking with The Postal Service they saw that it was registered by Ronan Trueman.

"Oh Jesus I can't believe this!" she shrieked. 

Some of the patrons looked at her strangely but she just smiled and waved. She also went into the neighborhood and visited and took pictures of the Nightclub he owned which was the heart & soul of his Business. She later found out he had interests in Flats, Convenience Stores, and Clothing Stores but the "Nastiest" thing he had going was with Men who charm "Ladies" out of their fortunes, and his Number One Man was Lewis Archer.

"That SOB!" thought Cheryl.

Afterwards, copies were made and sent to Paula who with the help of a Clerk named Todd, they went through things like a Fine Toothed Comb. 

"As My Grandmother would say, Dear Lord." replied Todd. 

"So much paperwork, a situation with fits and starts and nobody was the wiser." replied Paula.

"So who took over Ronan's Empire now that he and his Son Cormack are dead." asked Todd.

"Could be anybody." replied Paula. "I'm sure alot of Money is still to be made, and competitors are going to for the "Businesses" to own.

"Is there anyone else who is still alive in The Trueman Clan"" asked Todd. 

"God knows." replied Paula. "Guys like them do what they do because it's all they known all of their life but eventually have a downfall."

"Yeah, look at The Rap Mogul Marion "Suge" Knight who had worked with Snoop Dogg, Tupac Shakur even Dr. Dre worked with him before he became a Mogul in his own right, he even worked with Blackstreet on "No Diggity". replied Todd.

"I remember hearing that Song it was very popular back in the day." replied Paula.

"Yes it was." laughed Todd. "The Head of The Group was Teddy Riley who was The Co-Founder of Guy with "Groove Me" who even worked with Michael Jackson on Dangerous but he had his share of problems, most notably Financial." 

So after presenting the documentation, Imran knew that Paula had him right where she wanted him. He went to The Judge, it was presented and shortly afterwards Duncan Radfield was convicted of Fraud and Embezzlement and was held without bail. He also knew how it felt like when people "Stole" from him. As for Sally, arrangements were made for a Settlement. She was able to keep her house and used it as a Nest Egg. She repaid Paula, and couldn't thank her enough.

"Hey don't thank me, it was my Mate Brenda who was the Lifesaver." smiled Paula.

"Well, I must have her for Dinner or something, I owe her so much, were it not for her help and yours of course, who knows." 

So a couple of weeks later she was invited to Dinner at The Bistro as well as to Sally's Freedom Party where people cheered for her, Paula and of course Sally. 

She had Cola Drinks since she was Driving, and talked to The Folks who were thrilled to meet her. When she looked at the Pictures there was someone who was Familiar. 

"Hey who's that fellow there?" asked Brenda.

"Oh that's Mike Baldwin, he died of Heart Disease in 2006, quite a force to be reckoned with, he used to run The Factory he was first here in 1976, bought alot of Business and Jobs for The Folks." explained Gail Platt who gave her away when she got Married to her First Husband Brian Tilsley.

"Well you don't say." replied Brenda. "My Aunty used to work for him, she was saving Money for Night School Courses, she studied to be a Bookkeeper, and she does the Books for My Uncle's Restaurant." 

"Wow! what a small world." Gail replied.

"I know right." replied Brenda. "He was quite a cool guy, treated his Employees as Equals, Aunty would tell us stories about The Factory about how he would sometimes scream at some of them to get out and say "You're Sacked" but he always rehired them.

"I know who you're talking about." laughed Rita. "It was The Late Vera Duckworth." 

"Hmm, it was so hilarious at times Aunty would forget it was a job." 

So as she spoke with the other folks including Angie, who admitted she needed a Lawyer for a Divorce. Adam, and Imran who talked about the ramfications of Duncan and May's actions. 

As for Paula, she tried to enjoy herself but she really couldn't. She wanted so much to talk to Sophie but with all of the folks talking to Sally it was hard. 

Brenda on the other hand, formally introduced herself to Sophie who couldn't thank her enough.

"No, No if it was the person who got your Mother out, it wasn't me it was Paula." she replied. 

Brenda then asked Paula to come outside with her.

They left that didn't go unoticed by Sophie. 

They walked and sat on a Bench. 

"So Paula what the heck are you doing, someone you love is inside who misses you as much as you miss her, go back in there, get your Woman and be happy." replied Brenda.

"I don't know after what she did trying to mess up the Case." replied Paula.

"What she did was no different from what so many folks do when they want to protect someone that they love." replied Brenda. "The point is that you can live openly and happily, think of all of the folks who would give anything to have what you have, you still love her right." 

"More than I can say." sighed Paula. 

"Let me give you some Words Of Wisdom, Love don't come when you want it or need it but when it comes, you've got to name it and claim it." replied Brenda.

"You know that you're right." replied Paula as she hugged Brenda. 

"Look why don't you give her a Text, tell her to come outside and talk, I think I will have a Cocktail." smiled Brenda.

So she went back inside and Paula Texted Sophie.

It said "Please Come Outside, I'm On The Bench." 

When Sophie saw The Text, she was stunned. She quickly went outside and saw Paula. 

Upon crossing The Street they embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Oh darling I've been so unfair and unkind to you, please forgive me." pleaded Paula.

"No, there's nothing to forgive, you did your job that was the most important thing." replied Sophie.

"There's so much to talk about, can you come around to mine on Saturday Night, I'll Cook You Dinner and spend The Night I would love to see you tonight but it's your Mom's Night she needs you to be with her." replied Paula.

So they returned to The Rovers Hand In Hand and had a great time which made Brenda very happy. She left after a couple of hours and Texted Paula and said "I'm glad you listened to My Advice." 

Needless to say it was a fun evening and Sophie felt like she was walking on air, however what Sophie didn't know was that Paula was going to give her an amazing evening with all kinds of surprises.


	3. Love Refound

On Saturday, Sophie arrived after spending hours on what to take with her to Paula's. 

She took the Bus and although it was a 45 Minute ride she didn't mind. She Texted Paula to say she was on her way.

Paula replied back with "Can't wait to see you with a Smiling Emoji". 

Upon arrival at The Corner Paula greeted her, and took her bag. Upon entering the House, Paula kissed her gently.

"Happy to have you here with me." smiled Paula.

So upon entering The House, she saw it was beautifully decorated with a Tree, and other knick knacks that would never grace anyone's House on The Street.

"Wow this is so beautiful." smiled Sophie. "A Real Winterwonderland." 

"Glad you like it." smiled Paula.

So they sat down and Paula treated Sophie to some Appetizers which were Mini Spanokopita (Spinach Pie), Quiche, and Cheese & Crackers. 

"Dinner will be ready soon, I'm just doing some last minute preparations, here watch the TV." Paula replied.

So Sophie Channel Surfed but she was to excited to watch anything. A Couple of minutes later Paula announced that "Dinner Is Served".

They wlaked to The Table and Sophie was stunned at how beautiful the cutlery was. It was from a Relative of Paula's that was given to her on her Birthday.

She pulled out a Chair for Sophie and poured her some Red Wine. 

She bought Lasagne, Hot Rolls, A Salad which made Sophie's Tastebuds go into overdrive.

"Yum, everything looks great, thank you." smiled Sophie.

"You are quite welcome." smiled Paula. She then lifted her Glass.

"Here's to you, The Holidays, and most of all The Evening." 

"Here's to being here and here's to this wonderful meal." replied Sophie.

So they happily dug into their meals giving each other mischevous looks. Afterwards, Paula bought to the Table Mini Cupcakes from a Bakery that she knew of.

She then made Aromatic Coffee and added Kahula Creme. She put the Dishes in her Dishwasher and joined Sophie in The Living Room.

"These Cupcakes are out of this world thanks so much." Sophie said as she happily devoured them.

Glad you enjoy them. smiled Paula. "However the best is yet to come." She replied. "I want you to please close your eyes."

So Sophie did and then Paula asked her to open her eyes.

When she did, she was stunned for on The Coffee Table were Boxes Of Presents.

"I don't get it what is all of this?" asked Sophie Stunned.

"This is all for you." smiled Paula. "Merry Belated Xmas." 

So Sophie opened her presents. The first was a Dressing Gown with Slippers, A Sleeping Mask, and a Bathset consisting of Bubble Baths, and Oils, The Second was A Box Of Perfumes to choose from, but the one that blew her away was a Flat Box which was an IPAD that could do everyting and anything. There was also Gift Certificates for Music Programming, Books, and with the help of Brenda she programmed Word, Excel, Powerpoint and Onenote for her own personal use.

"Paula I don't know what to say, thank you." replied Sophie with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey hey now don't cry." replied Paula. "I want to make you happy." 

"You already have more than you know." Sophie replied as she hugged Paula. "I feel so bad I didn't get you anything." 

"No, you weren't obligated to, just being here with you is the best Present you could give me." Paula smiled.

"Just being with you is a wonderful present." replied Sophie as she kissed Paula.

She responded passionately and Paula found herself on top of Sophie their breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"Let's go upstairs, I want you." murmured Paula softly.

She quickly made sure that the Door was locked and they went inside her Bedroom. They faced each other and once again kissed one another. Slowly and gently they removed each other's clothes and crawled into bed and faced one another. 

Paula's hands moved down to Sophie's hips and pulled them to her and her body sensually moved against her. Her lips once again found Sophie's then moved down to her neck which she new was her weak spot. Her tongue then teased Sophie's Nipples. She then moved on top of Sophie then thrust her hips against her.

Sophie moved to match Paula's rhythm their bodies moving harder and faster and before they knew it they each reached a passionate climax. 

"Now let me satisfy you my darling." murmured Sophie. So she moved on top of Paula, kissed her passionately, and then moved her hands between Paula's legs and stroked her clitoris, Paula's nipples were so hard and pointed and her breathing was so heavy, her hips moved harder and faster and then she too reached a climax. Their lovemaking lasted for hours where months of repressed passion came to the surface. 

Sophie then snuggled into Paula's arms. 

"This is so wonderful being here with you, if I'm dreaming down't wake me." she replied softly.

"You're not dreaming my darling, it's real." replied Paula as she kissed Sophie's forehead.

"I just wanted to let you know that I waited for a long time to say this, but I do love you." murmured Sophie.

"No worries, because for what it's worth I love you too." replied Paula. "I didn't realize how much I did but then I started missing you so much." 

"I missed you too." replied Sophie. "Being with you now made the last couple of months seem like a Nightmare." 

"Well, hopefully the future will be more positive, I still have to talk to Theo and Isla about us, she's going to be coming home for Uni and Theo was busy doing his own thing."

"How do you think they will react." asked Sophie. "I don't want to come between you and your Kids." 

"They will understand." replied Paula. "They are very strong folks." 

So they happily slept in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sophie woke up, she saw that Paula was already awake that didn't surprise her.

She liked to get a jump start on the day so Sophie went into The Shower and washed, Brushed her Teeth, Flossed, Gargled and dressed and got her stuff organized.

She went downstairs feeling a case of Deja-Vu where Paula was reading The Paper.

"Good Morning Love." murmured Paula as she softly kissed Sophie.

"Morning to you back." replied Sophie.

"So what would you like to eat." asked Paula.

"What about some Pancakes, and extra." asked Sophie.

"Your wish is my command." replied Paula with a smile.

So she cooked The Pancakes using a Steel Bowl, Whisk, and other Ingredients, prepared that as well as Cooking the Bacon which made Sophie giggle."

"What's so funny." replied Paula.

"I went into Roy's Rolls One Day and saw Carla Connor Frying Bacon but it wasn't cooked to it's fullness, she used the wrong type of Pan and nobody said anything, I think they were scared to." replied Sophie.

"Some people are very territorial with things sometimes." replied Paula.

"Yeah, now that she runs Underworld, she's in her element, it's amazing how The Connors went from being just another one of Many Families who came to The Street who are now firmly placed." replied Sophie.

Shortly afterwards, Paula set the Table, and everything was put on. There was Pancakes, Bacon, Toast, with Coffee and Tea.

They happily ate and then after Paula put the Dishes in The Dishwasher, they went into The Living Room to hang out and talk.

They both needed to get so much out so to speak.

"First of all, I'm really sorry for what happened almost sabotaging My Mum's Case and all." replied Sophie.

"No worries, you wanted to get your Mum out of Jail like any one would if they were in your shoes." replied Paula.

"I sometimes felt that I owed her for everything that's happened in the past." replied Sophie.

"What do you mean." asked Paula.

"From the moment I first Came Out as a Teenager and the Girlfriends I had and even though I drove her up the Wall, she was always so understanding and compassionate." replied Sophie. "She didn't disown me like alot of kids were." 

"Aww, that was very nice of your Mum, but I'm sure that in comparison to The Other Kids, you must have been an angel." replied Paula.

"Well, I didn't give her grief like getting Pregnant the way Sarah Platt did back in the day." sighed Sophie. "Also I tried my best to behave." 

"There you go." replied Paula. "So how are things on The Street." 

"Well, poor Audrey Roberts got shafted when $80,000.00 that was left to her by an Old Mate was stolen by her Boyfriend, a true Scam Artist of the highest order." replied Sophie.

"God, forgive me but what is with the Ladies always getting scammed?" asked Paula sadly. "It's so unfair." 

"This guy was a modern day "Gigolo". replied Sophie. "He had Audrey eating out of his hand."

"Hmm, I wish I had known her, I would have given her some advice about The Inheritance." she replied.

"What kind of advice?" asked Sophie.

"She may have to pay Taxes on her "Gift", then put it in a nest egg and maybe contribute each month, but when she got it she shouldn't have said anything, even gently telling her Grandkids and Daughter she can't share with them, it's her livelihood." 

"Yeah, I remember watching Bad Girls and Bodybags gets this major inheritance, her Husband Malcolm marries her for The Cash and when she tells him she's skint, because she broke a Codicil by getting Married." replied Sophie.

"Exactly!" replied Paula. "I remember watching The Show and Crystal Gordon said she'd get hers one day and boy did she." 

"Fortunately, she has her Salon so that will be a source of Income for her, she at least has her own Business to stay afloat." replied Sophie.


	5. Chapter 5

They also spent part of their Afternoon watching Carol starring Cate Blanchett & Rooney Mara snuggled on The Couch.

Sophie did some research and was stunned to know that it was actually inspired by a Real Life Incident of Miss Highsmith who waited on an Elegant Older Woman who came into get a Gift for her Daughter, she took the Woman's Address down, went to New Jersey stood in front of her House, and then she wrote the first Draft. It was first published in 1952 where the Lesbian Pulp Fiction Genre was first gaining Steam. It was first published in Hardcover then Paperback and she got Letters from Women thanking her for making them feel less "guilty" for how they felt.

Her Girlfriend at the time Marijane Meaker also made a name for herself as a Pulp Writer who went under the name of Vin Packer who wrote Spring Fire about Two College Sorority Girls who fall in love with one another and Ann Aldrich who wrote about what life was like for Lesbian Women in the 1950's. She later wrote "Gentlehands" as M.E. Kerr about a Young Man who finds out his Maternal Grandfather Frank Treanker was a Nazi during WW II.

 

After the Movie ended, they were both blown away about how Todd Haynes did the 1950's in such a bone chilling way. From The Fashions, Conversations, Music and so hard to believe that although it was Filmed in Ohio, it had such a New York Vibe to it. If anything it was to the 1950's what Boogie Nights was to the 1970's. 

 

"Now it's Dinner let's order out, my treat, what would you like?" asked Paula.

"How about Greek." asked Sophie. 

"Your wish is my command." replied Paula. 

So they had a Chicken Trio with Tzatziki Sauce, Fries and A Cola Drink which they happily devoured. Afterwards, Sophie insisted on taking The Bus Home studying The Schedule, Paula offered but Sophie said no.

"You have alot of Cases to work on, and I have some of my own stuff to go over as well." replied Sophie.

So Paula walked her to The Bus Stop, said goodbye. Sophie once again thanked Paula for The "Gifts". They kissed in private at her House and agreed to "Text" each other later on in the evening. When Sophie got home Kevin asked if she had a nice day as did Jack to which she said "Fine." 

"You want some Money for a Late Snack?" asked Kevin.

"No thanks Dad, I'm cool." replied Sophie. "Oh, let me show you what Paula got for me." She proudly showed him her Dressing Gown, Bath Set, and most of all the IPAD which cost a mint.

"Very nice Soph." replied Kevin with a touch of sadness in his voice. He loved her and Rosie so much but when they were growing up, he never could give them things like that, it's no wonder Rosie went to Japan to make more "Bank". 

She went upstairs and programmed her Music which was everything from R & B, Girls Aloud, and whatever she heard at that time. She had it on her IPod but she wasn't going to take it out in Public, too risky. She reorganized her Clothes, and put her Dressing Gown away.

At around 9:00 after enjoying a Cup of Tea, she "Texted" Paula.

S: "Calling It A Night, Good Night, Pleasant Dreams" with a Kissing Emoji.

As for Paula, she had this extra energy that she decided to use where she used part of The Living Room as her Home Office.


	6. Chapter 6

Paula was trying to figure out if there was a way to help Audrey get her Money back, but it would be like finding a Needle in A Haystack. 

"Maybe having so little from back in the day, affected her more than she realized." sighed Paula.

She also noticed there was the Envelope Icon to indicate she had a message.

She was delighted to see it was Sophie.

P: Hello glad to know you got home safely.

S: Me too. How's your week looking so far.

P: Just regular for now but you never know. 

S: Okay so I'll call it a Night, Hugs & Kisses, call me later on in the week.

P: I will. Hugs & Kisses to you too.

So they both went to sleep but what Paula didn't know was that Sophie had her own "Surprise" for Paula.


	7. Chapter 7

She went to Dev Alahan, who was her Former Boss at the Convenience Store he owned. From the moment he set foot in Weatherfield, Dev always managed to do what a lot of folks couldn't do. Keep his Business. Unlike The Rovers Return that went through various ownerships from The Duckworths, The McDonalds, and now The Connors he kept his Businesses afloat. He even expanded briefly with a Gym as well as The Kebab Shop. 

She and Sian Powers (Her Ex) even Babysat his Twins Aasha and Aadi as well as Simon Barlow. So after a lot of nerves shaking on The Bench, she gathered her courage and asked to speak with him in Private. Since The Twins were being trained to learn how to help run The Business he knew he was in Good Hands.

It seemed that The Twins had seen a Video from The US that tok place in the 1950's that showed A Young Man how to do the Books in his Father's Grocery. They were surprised that everything was done manually with Pencil & Eraser that the Cash Register wasn't Electronic and how they had to get The Sales Slip from a Special part of The Register.

They also realized how lucky they were that their Father was able to continue to take care of them properly unlike their Mate Simon Barlow whose Father Peter a recovering alcoholic who recently opened a Snooker Hall and they had a terrific Babysitter named Mary who was quite lonely since her Son Jude left and her Former Daughter In Law Angie and Grandson George left for South Africa.

"So what can I do for you Sophie?" asked Dev.

"I need a major favor from you." replied Sophie.

"Depends, what is it?" he asked with a smile.

"Could I rent The Flat from you for One Night please, I want to spend some time with Paula My Partner." replied Sophie.

The minute Dev heard that, he burst into laughter, he was very impressed with Sophie and how romantic she was trying to be and how she got her life back together, it was so hard to believe that so much had happened since her botched Wedding Day to Sian when she was only 16 she could have given up but she didn't. He silently wished she had gone to Uni but like so many Kids, she chose not to."

"Okay, no worries but one rule, you have to clean it up, and if you do that, it's fine by me." He replied. 

"Thanks so much Dev, do you still keep it clean." she asked. 

"Oh absolutely." Dev replied. "I can't rent out to anyone since so many of them have such bad Credit and stuff but I trust you, and you never put The Twins in harm when you watched them." 

"Thanks so much Dev." replied Sophie.

"Here's The Key, and what you need in terms of Cleaning Products is Under The Sink, oh listen come over tomorrow and I have something extra that will really help you out." replied Dev.

So after work with some extra energy, she cleaned, polished, buffed, shined and even bought over some Bedsheets. She Vacummed the entire area, as well as putting Baby Powder on A Bare Mattress then Vacumming it hearing it gets rid of Dustmites. She had some Candles, bought some Wine, and even knew what she was going to Cook for The Evening & Morning.

When she and Paula weren't together she did some overtime and saved some extra money which was a very smart move and was beneficial. When she went To The Co-Op and bought her Groceries she paid for everything, and left. Yet she texted Paula and invited her over on Saturday explaining she has a "Private Place" for them to be which surprised and delighted her.

So at 6:00 on The Dot, Paula found The Address, put The Car in "Private Parking" and walked up the stairs. 

"Sophie welcomed her wearing an Apron.

"Great to have you here." replied Sophie as she kissed her.

"Thanks for inviting me." replied Paula with a smile.

"So sit on down, make yourself comfortable, and let me take care of stuff here, you want Wine Red Or White. 

"Red please." asked Paula.  
S  
Sophie bought her the Wine in a Chilled Glass and a plate with a Vegetable Dip that she bought earlier that day.

She even had some romantic R & B in the background playing.

"This is so nice, who does this place belong to?" asked Paula. 

"It's own by the Man I used to work for, he's really been kind to me over the years." replied Sophie. She didn't tell Paula about her "Past" with Amber which ruined her Wedding Day to Sian.

"Umm, something really tastes good, can't wait to eat." replied Paula.

"Just give me a couple of minutes and we'll be all ready to eat." smiled Sophie.

A Couple of minutes later Sophie said "Dinner Is Served". and like Paula before her pulled her Chair out, presented Dinner which was Veal Parmesan, Spaghetti, Garlic Bread & Salad and for Dessert Mini Doughnuts.

They ate by a Romantic Candlelight and Paula said "The House Smells so nice, what is that Scent."

"It's Rose Cinnamon Incense." explained Sophie. 

"Oh okay, needless to say, the Meal is so delicious." Paula replied as she lifted her Glass. "Here's to you and this wonderful meal and most of all to The Evening."

After they finished their Meal, Sophie made some Tea, gave Paula the option of having Scotch what the "Yanks" call comfort and she quickly washed The Dishes and put them away something that Sally & Kevin didn't always do preferring to put them in the Dishrack.

Shortly afterwards, Sophie saw Paula looking outside and she joined her. 

"Whatcha doin'" purred Sophie. 

"Just looking outside." replied Paula. "You know I've been in this Neighborhood but I never really "looked" at it, so many stores, shops, and properties and so much History." 

"Yeah, if you want to know more ask Ken Barlow, he's lived here the longest since he was a Little Boy." replied Sophie. 

"Interesting." smiled Paula. 

"Just one extra thing I want to do." replied Sophie. So she put on The CD Player and put on some Romantic R & B.

She had watched an Infomercial and wrote down songs that she thought Paula would enjoy.

"Will you Dance with me?" asked Sophie.

"I would love to Dance with you." smiled Paula.

So they Slow Danced to "I Can't Find The Words" by K-CI & Jojo who were the Co-Founders of Jodeci who epitomized what is now known as Harmonizin' Homeiz. Where Boyz To Men were Clean Cut, Groups like them, Silk who Another Level each went to Number One with their respective versions of Freak Me (US/UK), 112, Shai, Next, and Dru Hill where the Guys that would put Christian Grey to shame.

They could have been big but due to their Drug & Alcohol Addictions their Career went downhill. 

They faced each other and kissed one another passionately and then Sophie lead Paula to The Bedroom. They teased each other with soft caresses and kisses, then removed their clothes, removed the Comforter. Sophie then fell on top of Paula and kissed her passionately that Paula responded to. She pulled Sophie to her and their Hips moved to a sensual rhythm of a dance, their bodies on fire.

Sophie then straddled Paula where they came into contact with one another. Paula then grabbed Sophie's Hips and Sophie rode her. Paula then lifted herself, put her arms around Sophie's back and kissed, nipped and sucked her breasts, Sophie rode harder and harder and before each of the knew it, they each reached a climax within seconds of each other. Paula then moved on top of Sophie kissed her passionately, the spreads Sophie's legs and uses her Index & Middle Finger and strokes her. 

"Oh God, oh Paula." cried Sophie.

"Let it go Baby, let it go, you're so beautiful, so hot so sexy, I'm so wet right now." murmured Paula. 

That made Sophie's hips move harder and harder and then she once again came. Paula then moved back on top of her, kissing her and moving herself against her. Sophie grabbed Paula's backside thrusting herself harder and harder until she came. As their passion for each other continued the music just added to their passion.

From Marvin Gaye's "I Want You", Teddy Pendergrass "Turn Out The Lights" and so many Soul Classics their night of passion continued for hours. They happily slept in each other's arms. 

At around 9:00 Sophie woke up and saw Paula looking at her with tenderness. 

 

Oh My Baby, My Beautiful Beautiful Baby." thought Paula to herself.

"Good morning." Paula smiled. 

"Good morning yourself" smiled Sophie. "How are you this morning." 

"I feel as though I am walking on air." smiled Paula. 

"That's good to know." replied Sophie with a giggle. "Now since I'm The Hostess what would you like for Breakfast." 

"How about Scrambled Eggs." asked Paula. 

"As you wish." smiled Sophie. "Let me take a wash first."

"Would you like some assistance, I'm very good at washing Backs." smiled Paula.

"Oh absolutely, please do so." giggled Sophie.

So after making sure that the water was warm for both of them, they sensually soaped each other down, and when Paula massaged Sophie's shoulders, and scrubbed her back, Sophie felt like she was in Seventh Heaven. Then when Paula cupped Sophie's Breasts and kissed the back of her neck, it was too much for her. They faced each other, had sex in the Shower where Paula made her hand into a Fist, and pressed against Sophie's Clit which really turned Sophie on. 

She never thoguht how hot Sex could be and althoguh she had good times with her Exes, this was so hot, so dirty, so sensual and Sophie loved every minute of it.

They washed themselves and each other down, got dressed, cleaned the Bathroom most notably the Mirrors that had alot of Steam and while Paula used her Phone to check for messages and the like, Sophie got Breakfast ready. She first set The Table, and since she did a check of what she needed, everything was fine and good to go. From A Steel Bowl, a Whisk, Milk, Bacon, Bread and the lot. 

She prepared it, with a happy smile on her face thinking that maybe Home Ec did pay off after all. Before she knew it, everything was pepared and she and Paula had a terrific Breakfast giving each other mischevious looks.

They washed everything up, and decided to just snuggle on The Sofa enjoying the peace and quiet knowing that sometimes "Silence Was Golden". 

Afterwards, Paula asked how everyone else was doing. Sally was doing fine, Abi was staying with a Friend who got her a Job at a Warehouse but also said she could stay if she regularly attended AA Meetings, Billy was progressing in terms of raising his Foster Daughter Summer and a New Employee named Paul was at Underworld, The Rovers was still "The Rovers" and Roy was still "Roy" so to speak. 

"Oh some new businesses are coming along, Peter Barlow wants to open a Snooker Hall, and Nick Tilsley & David Platt his Half Brother (Same Mother, Different Fathers) are opening up a Barber Shop." replied Sophie.

"Hey that's great, some folks forget their legacy in Society." replied Paula.

"How do you mean?" replied Sophie.

"To alot of guys, hanging out in The Snooker Hall with Friends is a Sign of Manhood, lots of Movies showed Scenes in Poolhalls, from Diner, A Low Budget Movie called "The Lords Of Flatbush, The Hustler, & The Color Of Money." replied Paula.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a Scene on Fresh Prince where Uncle Phil brings out Lucille (His Personal Poolstick) and rips the Sharks apart." replied Sophie.

"Exactly!" replied Paula. "Also on The US Soap Opera Guiding Light a character named Natalia Rivera played Pool and blew everyone away." 

"I think that The Fellows are going to enjoy having their own "Man Space". replied Sophie.

"Yeah, in fact did you know that when they have the US Superbowl Football Game, Guys & Girls have their own Private Parties to celebrate with all kinds of Foods, Hot Dogs, Ribs, Burgers, Chips aka Crisps, Nachos, Pizza, a real Food Fest." "The only thing I hope is that they have proper legal representation, ie License, making sure it passes Health Inspection, etc. " replied Paula. "I'm sure that Adam and Imran will do a good job, and Adam will probably give Peter a really good price since they are Uncle/Nephew."

"Yeah you're right." replied Sophie.

So a little while later, they double checked that everything was clean and proper, Sophie got a Card from The Kabin "Thanking" Dev for what he did. She told him there was some "Extra" Stuff so do with it what he wanted, he called Billy over saying that since he was doing such a great job with the Community take it. 

Billy was a very proud man but Dev explained he heard about how great Summer was at Underworld.

"If she were Older, I'd have her doing My Books, do you realize how much Money she saved, even Alya couldn't see what she did." explained Dev.

"Well, okay if you don't mind." replied Billy.

"No not at all, after all you never know whose going to come around for a visit." Dev winked which made Billy blush.

He knew about Billy's new "Friend" Paul who just came to town.

Sophie & Paula went over to Kevin's where she put the "Sheets" in the Hamper for the next Laundry Washing and as she went upstairs Paula sat down where she was greeted by Jack.

"How are you doing?" asked Jack.

"Fine, and what about you, how was your Xmas?" asked Paula.

"Great, I did a Pageant and we all had fun, you want to see it." replied Jack.

"Sure." replied Paula.

So Jack proudly showed her and although Kevin attended, Sophie didn't.

"She was sad cos she missed her Mummy, I know how she feels, I don't have one either." replied Jack


	8. Chapter 8

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that." replied Paula.

"Dad says she looks out for me and everything that I do, and she's happy that we're happy." replied Jack. "Oh did you have fun with Sophie." 

"Yes, I did." she replied blushing.

"I'm glad you did, she didn't have a very good Birthday so you made up for it." replied Jack.

"Jack, what are you talking about, what Birthday?" asked Paula confused.

"Sophie's Birthday is on Xmas Eve, the same way the Singer Ricky Martin is." explained Jack. "Sophie loved his Music when she was younger."

The minute Paula heard that she felt awful, she didn't even know and here Sophie was her "Partner". As Sophie came back downstairs, she told Jack to go upstairs and play.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry darling, why didn't you tell me." replied Paula.

"Tell you what." replied Sophie confused.

"It was your Birthday on Xmas Eve." replied Paula. 

"Well we weren't together and the few times we talked you kept telling me over and over again about how you couldn't help My Mother at the time and then there was the issue of The Bill, I felt My Birthday was the last thing you had any interest in." 

The minute Paula heard that, she felt a punch in the stomach. She was so wrapped up in solving the Case, she never even thought to ask. 

"Come here, Happy Belated Birthday." Paula replied with a tender kiss.

"Thanks but don't feel bad, every year it would be a bit chaotic but I got two celebrations for the price of one." giggled Sophie. Also, sometimes in the Neighborhood, Xmases aren't always happy occasions, an argument, misunderstanding, someone "leaves" so in comparison My Birthdays are pretty tame.  
"

"That's very interesting." laughed Paula. 

"For what it's worth you spoiled me rotten with al of those wonderful presents, that was more than enough." replied Sophie. "I must say, I had a really great weekend with you." 

"Same here." replied Paula. "Thanks once again for Tea and Breakfast." "Oh it's still early, you want to order some Pizza." 

"Sure but I pay, I insist." replied Sophie. "Oh let me call Dad, see what he's doing." 

So she called him and he explained he's still watching the Game but save some for him for later. She asked Jack who was very excited and they Ordered A Large Pepperoni. Sophie Paid for it, tipped the Delivery Guy and they divided a section for Kevin.

She, Jack & Paula devoured the dish and enjoyed themselves. Eventually Paula checked her watch and said she had to go, and she and Jack walked her part of the way. She also thanked Jack for a wonderful afternoon. 

"Bye, hope you'll come by again." he smiled.

"I hope to see you again soon as well." she smiled.

So Paula drove off in her Car, got home, and checked her Messages. It was from both Theo & Isla who wanted to see her. They hadn't had much of a chance to see let alone spend time with their Mother. Isla wasin Cambodia, while Theo was working at a Sporting Goods Store who was going to start Uni next Fall.

She agreed to see them on Saturday, she texted Sophie and admitted that she was going to spend time with her Kids, there was so much to tell them.

So on Saturday they met. Isla had so many gifts and souvenirs that she got for Dirt Cheap Prices. From T-Shirts, Tea Sets and whatever else she could think of. Theo also came by with Roses for Mum.

They sat down, ate an Old Fashioned Breakfast which was something that they had as children, once a Month. After the Dishes were put in the Dishwasher, they went into The Living Room and they talked.

"Boy was Cambodia something else, that Travelling Book was like a Bible and Safety Net, oh which reminds me what's Sophie's Address I want to give her something." Isla explained.

It was a Beautiful Tea Set that she also got for Paula as well.

"I can give it to her." Paula replied her face turning Red.

"No, I'd rather do it Mum." replied Isla. "It's proper manners right?" 

"Man those Flea Markets were amazing, they wanted you to buy everything and anything under the Sun, but I insisted on Receipts for everything I bought to be on the safe side, so many folks including College Kids get so careless travelling, some even end up in Jail." replied Ilsa. "However I met alot of folks some from America, in fact there was a Young Lady named Linn Yann who came to the States in the late 1970's or early 1980's, with her Mother and Four Siblings, who escaped The Khmer Rouge Regime and moved to Alabama and Linn became a Spelling Bee Champion, another Fellow was the Late Dr. Hang S. Nor who won an Oscar for playing himself in The Killing Fields." 

"Wow, that's something else." replied Theo.

"Yeah, but there's alot of desperation too, so many of these girls are forced into Sex Slavery, something that Ricky Martin has fought tirelessly to end, and some are in the Faces of US Guys wanted to Marry them and leave for a better live, to them it's a paradise, even then I realize how important it is never to take for granted what I have, That MeToo Movement is really kicking butt in The US." replied Isla.

"Yeah, The US really has gone through alot since Donald Trump became President, and to think those Government Folks are no without Jobs, Money and are very desperate and some of them are Graduates of Top Universities." replied Theo.

"So how was these past couple of Months." replied Paula.

"Great." he smiled. "I worked at The Sports Store, played Soccer and even met some amazing Guys from The US, most notably Atlanta, they are Students at Clarke-Atlanta University, I had no idea how much History that State had, It's The Birthplace of Dr. King, and Singer Gladys Knight, while Macon is where Little Richard is from while Smyrna, Ga is where James Brown is from, so much status beginning in the early 2000's. The Music, Companies and all kinds of fun stuff, we even saw The Documentary Hoop Dreams about Two Fellows who wanted to go into the NBA (National Basketball Association), and you see how their lives changed from 14-18 and boy were they true survivors."

"Sounds interesting." replied Paula.

"Yeah and I saw another Documentary called Broke about how US Athletes squander their Money, in fact Andre Rison the Ex Boyfriend of Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes made an appearance, no matter what he achieved, so many folks remember him as The Boyfriend whose House was burned down." replied Theo.

"Yeah, I saw a documentary about Lisa, and boy what a tragic figure, she wasn't happy before the "Fame" and she seemed to have inner turmoil with her Grandmother, Father, Boyfriend, and her Partners in TLC., I don't think she knew how to trust fully and that's so sad." sighed Ilsa.

"Yeah, in fact The Fellows told me that if you were a US Athlete in the 1990's everyone wanted a piece of them, they wanted them to endorse Fast Food Restaurants from McDonald's To Pizza Hut, Sports Companies like Nike, Bauer, & Spalding, and even appear on a US Soap Opera like Guiding Light or All My Children, then they want some Ghost Writer to help you tell your Story where the plot is the same."

Grew up in a Low Income Housing Project

Momma worked Five Jobs to make ends meet.

The Coach liked me and encouraged me.

Got a Scholarship to College

Got signed to play The Pros

Bought Momma a House

"You know what's so sad and sick, many of them can barely read and write, and all it takes is one injury and then it's all over then the drugs, domestic violence, come on the scene, then a Jail Term, not to mention a Rape." replied Theo sadly. "I still remember watching Footballers Wives and thinking that it wasn't what it was cracked up to be, and their Wives/Girlfriends are sadists, I even heard that it inspired The Real Life Housewives Franchise." 

"Yeah, I watch The Atlanta Ladies, and one year they had Kim Fields (Ex-Tootie) from The Facts Of Life On. They really put her down, they were so nasty, catty and cruel forgetting that she did alot for Black Child Stars in the US, she was at one time The Biggest Black Female Child Star in The US before The Cosby Show, got a Degree in Broadcast Journalism, even hosted a Show about Black Filmmakers on BET (Black Entertainment Television), yet they looked at her with a supposedly Gay Husband and she did it because she's broke." sighed Isla.

"How do you feel about that?" asked Paula.

"It's none of our business, as long as a person's happy that's the most important thing." replied Theo. "Now what about you Mum, how have you been."

"Well, alot's happened, I met someone." Paula replied squirming.

"Okay, that's great so who is it?" asked Isla.

"That's the shock." Paula replied. "Remember when we had Dinner at The Bistro and you met Sally." 

"You and Sally, that' so cool." grinned Isla.

"No, it's someone else, her Daughter Sophie." replied Paula.

"Say what." asked Theo. "What am I missing here?" 

"I had Dinner a couple of months ago with a Woman named Sally Metcalfe who I was defending on a Fraud Charge, I met her daughter Sophie and we sort of hit it off." replied Paula.

"Oh wow, so wait a minute The Blind Date is now you're Partner." asked Isla.

"Yes." she blushed. 

They each looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Stop it, what is it with you two?" demanded Paula.

"No, this is just too much, you hear about it happening with other folks but you don't think that it's going to happen directly to you, does she make you happy." Theo asked.

"Yes, very much so." replied Paula.

"I can see that, you're more relaxed not so stringent the way you were back in the day." replied Isla. "So here's to love." she replied as she raised her invisible glass.

"So when can we meet her." asked Theo.

"Well, when you guys have some free time." replied Paula.

"Okay, sounds like a plan, look some of the guys I talked with told me about The Gay Black Power in Atlanta, with Clubs, Restaurants, Catering, Law & Business, one of them actually was a Makeup Artist for Toni Braxton's Sister Tamar." replied Theo. 

"You know he's right, in fact alot of those Dance Music Divas call Atlanta their Bread & Butter like Cece Penniston, Martha Wash, Crystal Waters (The Grand Niece Of Blues Singer Ethel Waters) and Terrell Carter who actually serenaded Cheryl Tweedy when she worked on The X Factor in The US. Martha's big break was as a Backing Vocalist for 70's Disco Legend Sylvester who had hit Records with him most notably Dance Disco Heat, I saw a Clip of them on US TV and The "Children" went crazy for her, and her Partner died as did Sylvester who sadly died of AIDS in the 1980's as well as his Partner, in fact The Producer was Harvey Fuqua who was in The Moonglows with Marvin Gaye in the 1950's, it's amazing how everyone parallels each other." Isla replied. "Martha Wash even went to Congress to fight for Artists to be acknowledged on Vocals which doesn't always happen."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yeah, they are taking names and hunting folks down, look at The Bank Marvin Gaye's Family is getting because "Got To Give It Up" was used for "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke & Pharrell Williams, Pharrell may get sued again if someone feels that he used the Music of "Ain't That Peculiar" written by Smokey Robinson, and his Two Fellow Miracles Ronnie White & Warren "Pete" Moore and his Guitarist Marv Tarplin (RIP), Smokey and the "Other" Fellows Estates could get "Bank" too." replied Theo.

"It's a sad state of affairs, but at least they are getting "Paid". Paula replied. "At least they got "Paid" so many Recording Artists to this day didn't get "theirs" especially from the 1950's, for example remember when Cheryl Ann Tweedy was Dancing to Promote The Greatest Dancer, they used a Jackie Wilson Song but he doesn't get paid, Berry Gordy who would later create Motown did." 

"God, I even heard that in The US, there are R & B Singing Groups all the way back from the 1950's, who perform and most aren't even the "Original" Members, can you imagine that." replied Theo.

"Sad fact but true fact, but most are singing for their supper." replied Paula. "They do it because it's all they know their entire lives."

"So sad." sighed Isla. 

So they just hung out, and relaxed but for each of them, it was time to Hit The Road. Theo dropped Isla off at her Dorm before going back Home to his Father's House. He loved His Mother but her Hours as a Lawyer meant she wouldn't be home much especially if she worked on a Case. He excitedly continued reading "Midnight" by Sister Souljah about a Young Man who along with his Pregnant Mother Umma (Arabic For Mother), came to America from The Sudan in 1979 when he was only Seven and his Family's Quest to have The American Dream.

As for Isla, she got herself organized in her Room before starting at University. She went over her List to be sure she had everything she would need.

Paula told Sophie that she told Isla and Theo about them and they were very supportive and understanding to her relief.

"I don't want to be accused of coming between you & your kids." she sighed.

"It's all good, hopefully we can all meet up and have Dinner and get to know each other better." replied Paula.

"That would be great!" sighed Sophie.

So time went on and other things happened. Work at Speed Daal continued, Sally thrived at her Job not taking anything else for granted, and also accompanying Abi to her AA Meetings, and even going to a Support Group for folks who got out of Prison. She even started going to Billy's Church which was fun. Yet other things were happening.

Rita and Norris each gave up their share of The Kabin, and he and Mary decided not to get back together. She was content living on The Street so after the Sale Of The House, she used her share to Rent The Flat upstairs from Dev's who trusted her implicitly. However nobody could have prepared The Street for what was to happen when a "Lie" finally came into fruition.

It seemed that Robert decided to clean Michelle's Car and when he did, he found what he thought was Michelle's Lost Earring. When he presented it to her, she said it wasn't hers. She tried to think about who it could belong to but she didn't know who since she was the only one Driving it, she asked Leanne Battersby if it were hers but she said No, however there was something strangely familiar about it. She went through her Phone and saw the Matching One, it was Tracy Barlow McDonald's Earring. 

"What was she doing in My Car?" Michelle thought to herself. She thought and thought and then remembered The "Drive" she took where she was told her Car was fine since Abi had repaired it, but then she added Two Plus Two together and realized that The CCTV Video was never found. 

"Oh God, you don't think she had anything to do with what happened, do you?" replied Michelle.

"I hope to God not." sighed Robert. "Yet we need to go over what happened." So they called the Police, and explained what happened."

"Hmm, it's going to be very challenging but we'll figure it out." replied The Officer. So after getting a Picture of The Earring, and comparing it to the Picture that Leeanne had, Tracy was thoroughly questioned, she hemmed and hawed, and was reminded not to lie, she retaliated by threatening to Call her Nephew Adam, a Lawyer.

They said "Go right ahead." Eventually she broke down and admitted what she did. A Case of "Hell Hath No Fury When A Woman Scorned". When Steve found out what Tracy did and being arrested, he decided to admit his own scheme pleading his case that he was only defending her.

They both got arrested to the horror and mortification of The Street, some shook heads, others tut tutted and it would be another form of grist for The Weatherfield Grapevine. As for Ken, he cried thinking "When Are My Children all going to live proper and happy lives, it seems that when one Child is happy, another has "Problems." They each were denied "Bail" but an agreement was made like in the US. Tracy did time first so Steve could take care of Amy who got alot of flack for what Her Mother did.

 

As for Adam, he said he couldnt' do the Case becasuse as FAmily he's too "Emotionally Close", however Imran didn't mince words. "You're going to have to spill your guts and sing like a Canary as to why you did what you did." 

So Tracy broke down and cried. She admitted that still after all of these years it was Steve she loved and wanted, she hated the fact that she kept sabotaging every relationship he had but she always looked at him as the "One" she could count on. Not Ray Langton (Her Real Father), Ken, and certainly not any of her Other Boyfriends/Husbands who were known to be abusive.

 

"You remind me of that Nikki from The Young & The Restless" replied Imran disgusted. "Is it worth going to Prison for, you know how many Women go to Prison especially in Show Busienss because of some Guy, look at all of those Rap Ladies, Da Brat, Foxy Brown, and look at what happened to L'il Kim, she did 366 Days for lying and committing perjury to The Grand Jury and her Career can't get a jump if her life depended on it." "Alot of Women are in the same boat as you, you're going to have to talk to someone." 

"Okay." Tracy sighed.

So she went for intense counselling but Steve was about to get into bigger trouble as was Tracy and Steve being sued for "Damages" by Kevin Webster, and although Abi could have sued for Wrongful Termination, she didn't, as far as she was concerned "Been There, Done That". She was happy at her Warehouse Job, she didn't see herself working for Carla Connor, and she felt that Sally was doing enough as it was. 

Liz McDonald was furious in her own right. She knew Tracy & Steven getting back together was a bad thing, he dated and married so many wonderful Women from Michelle, to Karen, to Becky and somehow Tracy always ruined it for him.

"Diedre must be turning over in her grave." she sighed. 

As for Seb, he apologized profusely to his Mother for taking the rap for what he did. 

"They would have had put you in a "Safe" Ward for your own protection, did you know that if you are HIV Positive or have Full Blown AIDS in a US Prison they separate you." replied Abi.

"I know." replied Seb. "I'm lucky I have this Job considering that Pat Phelan hurt so many folks." 

"From what I heard, there are folks who did worse." sighed Abi.

So time went on yet nothing could have prepared Steve for what happened when he got a Call from Fiona Middleton who needed to talk to him ASAP!

They met in private and she released a Pandora's Box.

"Emma's Your Daughter by me." replied Fiona.

The minute that Steve heard that he broke down and cried.

"Damn you, why didn't you tell me, she probably thought I didn't give a damn!" shouted Steve.

"You had so many problems with your Family, especially Your Father, I didn't want her to be exposed." replied Fiona.

"Does she know about me at all." asked Steve.

"No, I married another Man named Jeff and she looks at him as "Daddy", not you." replied Fiona. 

Steve shook his head, he lost his Son by Michelle now he has Oliver and Amy and now this "New" Child, he missed on seeing her Grow Up, Going To School, Taking Her To See Santa, etc." 

As for Paula, she and Sophie were blissfully happy but nobody knew the horrors of what would happen, and it all started when she was working on a Case, and Todd came in screaming.

"Todd, calm down what is it?" asked Paula.

"It's The Factory on Coronation Street, there's been a big accident, some sort of Explosion." replied Todd. 

"Dear God!" screamed Paula. "I've got to go over there." 

"I"ll go with you." replied Todd. "You're in no position to Drive."

They took his Car which was smaller but just as efficient.

"Upon arriving, they were told that they couldn't go all that far but they safely parked it, and then saw the chaos, it was devastating.

The Fire Brigade, the screaming, crying, and howling. She Texted Sophie and told her she was there.

They quickly found each other and ran into each other's arms. 

"Oh Thank God, you're safe." cried Paula. 

"I heard the explosion but I thought it was some Construction Job." sighed Sophie. 

"Oh How's Your Mum" asked Paula.

"She's fine, Thank God." sighed Sophie. "I feel so bad for these guys, so many of them depend on The Factory as their livelihood, The Connors must be devastated what with Jenny doing the DUI with Liz McDonald and now this." 

"Yeah, a major Investigation is going to take place, whoever did this is going to pay in spades." sighed Paula. Yet The Community came together stronger than before, many of them found Jobs at The Factory at Abi was working at, sadly enough The Contracts that Carla got were cancelled, and Nick Tilsley knew he was in worse danger than before." 

Needless to say the next couple of months were going to be the hardest and the most challenging in terms of finding The "Mole" and the motive.


	10. Chapter 10

Another thing that happened was that a thorough inspection of The Property had to be evaluated. Johnny & Carla felt beyond awful for what happened knowing that 2019 wasn't exactly a banner year for their Family. The Construction Crew went through everything with a fine toothed comb until someone found a Steel Tube that was opened and inside was a Latter that was addressed to Carla Connor.

It was passed on to her and inside was a Letter laminated.

It said The Following.

Dear Carla,

So how do you like me now, you were always mean, cruel and a bully to everyone, I'm sure that if I grew up with a Father who abandoned me as well as a Tramp for a Mother I'd act the same way.

You always had it to be about "you", no matter what. You went with one bad man after another and you tried to ruin a Wedding Day, you didn't love Liam it was the Chase that turned you on, nothing more nothing less because you hated to lose, well now you're losing harder than ever. Face facts, Underworld wasn't Victoria's Secret and you weren't even the Forresters from The Bold & The Beautiful, you were just wannabees but nevergonnabes. 

You also had to deal with your Ex Husband making you the laughingstock of the Street when he cheated on you with another Woman, and ended up in Jail. Let this be a Lesson, nobody screws with me, I killed Luke, and I also killed Andy. I kept him locked away at my mercy and made The Grandmother n Flowers In The Attic, so you know just how ruthless I also can be. 

They were your staff but did you ever appreciate what they did. Did you ask how they were meeting their quota, if they had any suggestions, or did you even just say "Thanks", little words like that mean the world to working joes like me.

Let this be a Lesson to you, "God don't like ugly." now you're seeing what I mean.

Patrick Phelan.

The minute Carla heard that she started to Cry, yes she was malicious and cruel and evil but it was what she knew her whole life. She had to work, scrape and fight for everything she had and yes she wasn't always kind but it was a Wall to build around herself, she had so little and for her Underworld acknowledged her place as a Member of The Connor Clan, now because of what happened, she was ruined and people were out of jobs.

As she walked out, she saw the Construction Staff working harder until a scream took place.

"Dear God, I see a Hand!" he screamed. So a couple of minutes later they saw a Dead Body.

It was Elsa, Nick's "Wife" who came back to the Cobbles and nobody knew she was there. As Carla saw her Body she almost fainted but someone grabbed her.

She was quickly sent to The Morgue and Nick had to identify her body which terrified him. He didn't acknowledge that he had stolen from her, and that his own finances were in Dire Straits. Either way he had to go back to their Flat, and prepare for The Funeral. He also had to deal with her Family who were devastated since she was their only child and wondered what in God's Name was she doing In Weatherfield?

Nick knew he had a lot of questions to answer but he also knew he had to cover his tracks. As her Husband, he was her only Heir, so a lot of Legal Work had to be done.

So Elsa's Parents asked Paula Cunliffe Martin to do The Estate. They heard about her reputation and they didn't trust what they called a Popcorn Law Firm, they had their doubts about trusting Nick, he was too shifty with his Business Practices from owing a Bistro to other business activities. The Insurance Company gave Nick the Money that would take 90 Days to get which made him sigh a big sigh of relief. It was worth $100.000.00 because she had such a clean reputation.

Yet if Nick thought he was out of the Woods, he was in for a rude awakening. After going through Elsa's Financials Angie Appleton who returned who visited Paula at her Office, and they went through her Financials like a Fined Tooth Comb and Angie found something strange.

"Hey check this out, I found a Check from Elsa to Nick." she replied.

"Well, Well, Well." smirked Paula. She quickly called The Insurance Company and asked them to put a Freeze on The Check to Nick, there's a slight discrepancy. 

They called him in and asked about The Check. He hemmed and hawed saying he wanted to be Partners again with Carla and The Factory.

"Why would you want to do business with your Ex-Wife?" asked Paula. "Peter Barlow did and he sold out to you." 

"I just wanted to bring in a Steady Income." replied Nick. "I no longer owned The Bistro and I certainly didn't want to own the Rovers, so I thought owning The Factory would be good, since it's always been a Community Livelihood." 

"Tell me what it was like growing up on The Street." replied Angie.

"It wasn't easy I will tell you that much, but I survived, I was once a Garage Mechanic just like My Late Father, did you know he Mentored Kevin Webster back in the day." replied Nick.

"Well, that's a legacy to be proud of." replied Paula. 

"Yeah, well growing up here, you didn't have much of a chance to advance yourself and if you did, you left Town." replied Nick.

"Like you did." replied Angie. 

"Yeah, but Home is where the heart is." he replied.

"Okay, very interesting." replied Paula.

So Nick left and Angie shook her head.

"Something about that dude doesn't gel." replied Angie. For the past couple of weeks, it's been nothing but a "Money Thang", First his Grandmother losing $80,000.00 then his Wife coming from out of the woodwork, then she dies and he get the "Cash". 

"Yeah, but we need to talk to some folks who can give us some more information about him." replied Paula. "We'll go first to Maria Sutherland Connor." So Paula came by to visit Maria where she admitted that she and Nick were "Involved" but it didn't last long.

"I was Miss Rebound, not Miss Relationship, we lived in Canada for a Hot Minute but I got homesick and I left without even telling him." Maria replied.

"In your opinion who do you think Nick "Loved" the most." asked Paula. 

"It would be Leeanne, they came from such humble beginnings, not that My Family had "Bank" but they were survivors, Nick's Father was stabbed outside a Nightclub and Gail worked very hard to take care of him, David & Sarah and as a Waitress then as a Co-Owner of a Cafe, when Leeanne came to The Street with her Father and Stepmother they looked kind of Raggedy but Leeanne always wanted to "Improve herself", now she works at The Law Firm." explained Maria.

"Hmm, now are those two living together at The Victorian Street Apartments." asked Paula.

"Yes, crazy enough Carla is their Neighbor." replied Maria.

"Very well." replied Paula. "Thanks for your help." 

So she left, and decided to go to Roy's Rolls to write out some Notes, where she took her Yellow Legal Pad and with Circles, Lines & Arrows, and her Bic Pen, analyzed each Woman who was Once Married to involved with Nick. 

"Good talk about eeriness." thought Paula. Leeanne, Carla, & Maria who all live in close proximity of one another then this New Wife. "I'd be mighty scared to have them talk to eac other, what could they share with one another." 

She was so wrapped up in her work she didn't see Sophie come in until she looked up.

"Aww, Hi Babe sorry I didn't call, had a long day." replied Paula as she kissed Sophie.

"No Worries, bigger things for you to work on." replied Sophie.

 

"So how was your day?" asked Paula. 

"Fine, Paul (Gemma's Brother) is working at Speed Daal washing Dishes, and he's very good at it, he admits it's what he did banged away and he takes whatever leftovers there is and has it for his Tea." replied Sophie.

"Hmm, very interesting." replied Paula.

"So how's the Case coming along, so much work for you to do." replied Sophie. "I'd ask you over but since Dad & Jack are there we wouldn't have any privacy." 

"I understand perfectly." replied Paula. "Walk me to my Car." 

"Sure." replied Sophie with a smile.

So they did and Sophie told her to call when she could. Paula promised and said she would Text Sophie later on.

After nuking some Salisbury Steak & Mashed Potatoes from The Frozen Food Grocery, she still continued to work on The Case. She sent Sophie a Sweet Good Nite Text with Kissing Emojis that Sophie happily replied to at 11:00 PM. The next day she called a Meeting with Todd and with a Pointer showed The Four Ladies.

"Hmm, it looks like That Old School Show The Dating Game from The US." giggled Todd.

"Yeah, but this guy has too much to gain and so much to lose, it's just too eerie and co-incidental, his Grandmother loses $80,000.00 to this Conman/Gigolo, then Nick's Wife dies and he's the Heir Apparent." 

"Yep, he really wants to show that he's all that." replied Todd. "Kind of like Godfather Two, Vito Andolini runs away after losing his Family, escapes to America and then makes a name for himself as a successful Olive Oil Importer, comes back successful and wealthy with Presents to give, most notably his Mother In Law but then he gets his revenge with Don Ciccio who ordered his Family's killing." 

"Yeah, you're right, I sometimes just check the Fashions and his is GQ Style while the others is Blue Collar not that there's anything wrong with that but he seems to really want to separate himself from the pack." replied Paula. 

"Yes, but no matter how successful you are, remain humble." explained Todd. "I mean look at Girls Aloud, they become Superstars but they live a life of sheer normalcy, Cheryl visits her Father Gary who moved after the area he lived in was crumbled down, Kimberly has a Sunday Roast with her Family, Sarah shows her Old Flat that she worked Three Jobs to keep back in the day, Nicola spends time with her Grandparents and her Brothers Harry & Clayton, and Nadine has her Sister living with her and her Mother pretty much said at Lunch "The Business is very fickle, who they like today they're not going to like tomorrow, that's why the fans love them, they never forgot their humble beginnings where they didn't have much." 

"Yeah, good point." replied Paula. "Oh which reminds me Angie Appleton is going through his Financials and we will find a Paper Trail." 

Angie did and had to do some Undercover work of her own.

What she found out stunned her.


	11. Chapter 11

As she walked into a "Private Club" the Music of Charles Stanley's "Finer Things In Life" a One Hit Wonder R & B Classic from the 1980's. 

"A bit before my time." she giggled.

So she sat down and ordered Seven Up and Cranberry Juice and check out the Bar. It had a lot of diversified Folks. Older Men/Younger Men, Older Women/Younger Women, Older Men/Younger Women and Older Women/Younger Men.

"A real Relationship Smorgasbord." she thought. Shortly afterwards, a Man came to her and asked if he could sit down.

His name was Joe who "Patronized" the Bar who did "Public Relations" or so he said. He treated her to Dinner, and paid for everything in Cash which made The Waiter happy.

"It's the safest way to go." he explained.

"Uh huh". She smiled.

So they danced, and enjoyed each other's Company. When it was time to go, he paid for her Taxicab Fare which was quite classy of him. 

"Will I see you soon." he asked.

"Oh Yes." she breathed happily.

As she went Home she took Notes on The Club and Joe, she pretended to be Texting when in reality she was taking Pictures.

The next day she told Paula about the atmosphere in The Restaurant where there was alot of "Action".

"It's so strange to see folks out on a Tuesday." replied Angie.

"Not as uncommon as you think, remember as Kids Parents always said "You Can't Go Out On A Schoolnight", so it's kind of belated rebellion, also check out The Scene in Japan, they have these "Hosts" and charm these Ladies like nobody's business, some get some extravagant gifts like Scotch, and Watches." replied Paula.

"Yeah, some of these folks are so desperate, lonely that they would hook up with anyone." replied Angie.

"We have go slow but carefully." Other members of The Firm went to explore and hit paydirt, when they went into a Cafe for a Tea and as they were doing some work on their Tablet, some guys went in, demanded to see the owner who shook a bit. They went into the back Office and the guys came out a little later with smiles on their Faces.

The Lawyer named Max took a Picture and wondered who it was. As the weeks went on it was discovered that when The Trueman Family "died", interests were bought out by other folks, one of which was The Madison Agency who preyed on vulnerable, older women and Lewis Archer was their Number One Man.

Paula managed to get them together and they had some amazing stories about him.

"He just knew how to prey on your vulnerable side, and stir in you feelings and desires that you didn't think was possible to ever have again." sighed a Lady named Karen.

"Oh I know what you mean." replied Paula blushing.

"He was a Businessman, then I found out he was a Dot Commer who invested his Money like Simon Webbe did in Blue with his own Cash, he was lucky he knew how to take his Money and run not everyone was as lucky, kind of like the Brexit of this Generation." replied another Woman named Francesca.

"Looking back, he never had an actual "Flat" or "House" he preferred Hotels or very small places but they were so well decorated you overlooked it." said another Woman named Debbie.

"I know what you're saying." replied Todd who was helping Paula. He saw his share of Shows where they take the smallest flats, and make it so nice because there was so little stuff that was hidden and folded, he even remembered that Grungy B & B that Jim Fenner lived in on Bad Girls which by US Standards was a Basement Apt. 

"He could charm The Snakes out of Ireland if need be." sighed another Lady named Melinda. "He would show you his Stock Portfolio, make you think he had "Bank" from Investments but they were all bogus created using some Computer Programs." 

"Uh huh." replied Todd. "Lou Pearlman, The Boy Band Impressario/Svengali did the same thing with his Investors, they felt that since he took The Backstreet Boys & N'Sync to The Top, he could make them Bank as well, 300 Million was stolen and none of them got it back." 

So The Ladies showed Copies of "Checks" that they wrote out to Lewis for "Investments" but he ran and when they talked to their Banks they tut tutted and said "If something is too good to be true, it usually is." 

"Just like a Telemarketer." sighed Paula. 

"I am so sorry for your being shafted by Lewis but let this be a Lesson to you, hold on to what's yours." replied Paula. "Thanks for taking time to see me today, you were very brave to tell your stories to me, I just want justice here." 

So they left. She met Angie at her Flat, at The Victoria Apartments.

"Look if you want, let Sophie come over what we say she can be trusted with." smiled Angie.

So a little while later, they had a Chat over a Fish & Chip Dinner that was courtesy of Angie.

"Boy this Man was truly a Modern Day Tom Ripley." sighed Angie. "It happens alot more than we realize, you think it could only happen to someone else but never you." 

"I know, but since The Man is dead, maybe some closure can come out of this." replied Sophie. "I still feel so bad for Audrey, it's a bear to be her age without any Bank." 

"You got that right." replied Angie. "Even when I was a Kid, My Parents always said "A Penny Saved Is A Penny Earned", I always took my loose change and put it in a Piggy Bank, and it worked like a charm, even when I pay in Cash I ask for smaller denominations so I spend less." 

"Yeah, from the moment they were old enough I remember telling Theo that there was no such thing as a "Free Lunch", you want something earn it through getting a good grade, or doing extra chores, I told them if you have a Job, Uni will love you." replied Paula.

"The folks around here have always had a challenging relationship with Money but they perservere." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, on a whim I asked Adam if he had any Old School Pictures of The Street and he showed me some from the 1960's, now by today's Standards many of those Folks by US Standards weren't poor they was "Po" or it being a "Whetto" (A White Ghetto). 

This resulted in Paula & Sophie cracking up. 

"So what inspired you to be an Accountant." asked Sophie.

"Math was always my strong subject, and when I was a Little Girl I would help out at My Grandfather's Convenience Store and he taught me to do the Books, it became second nature for me, in fact I used to do Taxes for Friends at a Flat Rate and even Tutor Uni Kids which they loved." Angie smiled. 

"I"m sorry about your Husband." sighed Sophie. 

"No worries." Angie replied. "I have my job, my own little egg and Adam has been fantastic to me, and Leeanne and I get along great, as for Imran, not to make excuses for him but he probably grew up in an Environment were "Failure was not an option, that ambition was the name of the game, for him to lose would bring "shame" to The Family." 

"Yeah but can you imagine the Drama his Family had, Rana divorcing Zeedan, then being with Kate, it must have been alot to digest so to speak." replied Sophie.

"Rana was very brave to do what she did, alot of folks are still in The Closet." replied Angie. "In The US, Queen Latifah, Alicia Keys, Ne-Yo are considered to be Gay and have never come out." "It's still very hard to be Black in Hollywood and saying you're Gay doesn't help much either, look at Lupita Nyongo, she's an Oscar Winning Actress but she doesn't get the same Bank that Jennifer Aniston gets." 

"Yeah, she was amazing in Black Panther." replied Sophie. 

"Either way, let this be a Lesson to everyone and anyone, be careful with what you got." replied Angie.

A little while later Sophie and Paula left, thanking Angie for a Fun Evening and Paula promised soon that Theo and Isla would come over for a visit. 

Needless to say it was going to be a fun evening for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Although it took a couple of weeks, everyone decided to meet at The Bistro for "Dinner". 

Isla and Theo were very excited to go out there after hearing Stories from Mum and Isla still wanted to give Sophie The Tea Set.

They dressed appropriately, and even teased each other about meeting the prospective "In Laws". 

Upon arrival, Sally was there with Tim, Jack, and Kevin and of course Sophie. Gina was not invited in which Sally told her she needed some serious counselling and that trust wasn't still given to her.

She was hurt but she knew not to complain. Geoff & Yasmeen politely declined saying they would take a "Raincheck". 

So after the handshakes and the like, everyone sat down. Isla gave Sophie the Tea Set as a vote of thanks.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." replied Sophie.

"It's My Pleasure." she smiled. "The Book you gave me about Cambodia and what not to do, etc was like a Security Blanket for me, it kept me out of trouble."

 

"Yeah, and in the next couple of years I'll go to "Hot Lanta". Giggled Theo.

"Down Boy Down." replied Paula. "You still got alot on your plate."

"Yes M'am." replied Theo with a Pseudo American Accent.

So they enjoyed the food talking about themselves, The Restaurant Business, Indian Culture, Books, Movies & Sports and Jack told Theo how much he liked watching Soccer on TV.

"I know what you mean." laughed Theo. "I grew up watching it myself, in fact I used to read Andy Capp and he loved to do that next to playing Pool." 

"I remember hearing about it." replied Jack. "Isn't it amazing to know that still David Beckham is such an Icon and nobody since has had his popularity." 

"He was a smart fellow, kept his eye on the prize, and in comparison to that Ashley Cole, he wasn't a bad husband, even now he gets a slice of humble pie because in America folks don't know who he is and Soccer isn't as big." replied Theo.

They later enjoyed Dessert and paid The Bill and walked out where Sally offered them some Tea.

"Sounds great." smiled Isla.

As they left, Theo looked across The Street and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Emma, is that you." asked Theo.

"Theo Martin, I can't believe it." she shrieked. So they ran into each other's arms, where Theo swung her around.

"My God, what a suprise, what are you doing here." she asked.

"I'm here for a Dinner with My Mum Paula, you know she's dating Sophie Webster." explained Theo. "What about you." 

"I am an apprentice Hairstyler working for Audrey Roberts Shop but it's under new Management." replied Emma. "I live at Maria Connor's House, she's sort of a Mentor to me now." 

"Great, gotta start someplace." replied Theo. "Oh can I have your Number, maybe we could do something I know Saturday is a busy day at Salons but I'm sure there's something fun to do." 

"Sounds like fun." she smiled. There are other areas outside The Street. "Look let me walk you to Sally's Place." 

So she did and he apologized for what happened.

"No worries." replied Paula. "There's nothing like an Old Friend." 

So they hung out and joked around and Sophie showed Theo & Isla their backyard.

"It's not as big as yours at Home but it's still nice." she explained.

"Hey, no worries, My Grandparents lived in much smaller spaces when they came here from Trinidad." Theo replied.

"So you and Mum are together, how did it happen exactly?" asked Isla.

"She came to The House, got The Book for you and one thing lead to another." Sophie replied blushing.

"Okay." Theo smiled. "No worries about The "Age", look at all of those Fashion Designers, they have Boyfriends Younger and they are happy, they are very smart because their Boyfriends have "Careers" of their own, that's saying alot, the Old School Designer Halston had a Lover named Victor Hugo Rojas and although he was an Artist/Window Dresser it wasn't a happy relationship." 

"Yeah, check out Sarah Paulson and her Companion Holland Taylor, they are 31 Years apart but they are very happy, and that's the most important thing." replied Isla.  
"Theo and I talked about it, and we just want you to know we're happy that you and Mum are together, she's happy and that's the most important thing, and we wouldn't discriminate, because as Children of a Mixed Marriage, we know all to well about discrimination, now more than ever Gay Pride is stronger and for the better."

"Thanks so much you two, it means alot for you to say that, I don't want either one of you to think I have an ulterior motive. replied Sophie.

"No worries, we trust you." replied Theo. "In fact I owe you a Vote of Thanks, if I hadn't come here I wouldn't have reunited with Emma Brooker, hopefully I will see her soon." 

So they went back into the House and they gave their Mother a look as if to say "It's Cool We Like Her."

A little while later they left and thanked everyone for a great evening. Paula dropped them off and she went home herself. She poured herself some Hot Chocolate and relaxed. 

She texted Sophie before she went to sleep and it said. "Thanks for the evening, had a great time, glad that Theo & Isla met you." 

Sophie replied "Great meeting them, very nice, everything is "cool" with them." 

Needless to say more adventures were on their way.


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks were great. Angie worked overtime to straighten out Lewis Archer's Finances, and took care of Baby George thanks to Mary. Paula and Sophie did all kinds of fun adventures. From going on a Picnic, or doing a Day Trip to London, England where they walked everyplace and anyplace.

They even went to the Legendary Carnaby Street where The Beatles went from wearing Leather to Black Suits & Ties which now is a "Must" in any Man's Wardrobe. The Supremes also bought Clothes there that they wore on their Supremes A Go Go Album.

Yet the whole Lewis Archer/Duncan Radfield was quite an amazing Case. What was so surprising was that it wasn't his "real" Name. It was Larry Anderson who was able to get Credit Cards, and other things he needed to do his "Scamming" with. 

"Yet after speaking with A Bank, they discovered that although he took alot of Money from his "Lady Friends", there was no trace of him taking the $80,000.00 which perplexed both Angie & Paula.

"Boy, whomever did it really knew their stuff about stealing." sighed Angie. "When you want something badly enough, you'll do anything to get it." 

"Yeah, just like Tom Ripley." replied Paula.

So after going through The Accounts like a fined tooth comb, they discovered alot of his "Money" was in The Carribbean where it was collecting interest. So they had to go and get in touch with the Folks at The Bank. After hearing what happened, Money was wired back into Lewis's Account and after money had to be put away for Taxes, Angie asked if The "Ladies" he scammed could get some sort of reimbursement.

"Yes, there's still Money to give back to these "Ladies" so long as they could show "Proof" that they gave Lewis something." replied The Bank Manager named Sheila.

So "Ladies" were called who were thrilled. So after each person showed "Proof", they got their Money back except Audrey however the one person who paid a High Price was Gail Platt. The Money that Lewis gave her was from the $40,000.00 he scammed from The Fundraising That Sally worked on. He got it from Duncan who gave it to him which was transferred.

She was heartbroken but she had no choice. She even hollered at Audrey shouting at how stupid she was to let Lewis Archer back in their lives. As Audrey cried about how hard her life was at her age, Nick just sat there not saying a peep. 

As for May she found out the hard way that doing time becuase she had a case of "My Man" didn't help her either. Yet for Sally meeting May was a Coup.

"So how does it feel to be on the other side of the Bars." she smirked.

"Not easy." sighed May. "I know it's past the fact but I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Duncan kept telling me it was for the best." 

"Yeah, I've been there being too trusting, and now Olivia has neither of you." replied Sally. "Five Years is going to go very slow in here."

"I know." she replied sadly. "Olivia is heartbroken, she thought the world of her Father and now she has to live with these lies, I don't think she'll trust either one of us again." 

"Has she been to see Duncan." asked Sally.

"Yes, she can't believe what happened, she told us about how Sophie & Rosie prevented her from being a Drug Mule on a Modelling Shoot, she wished she had told us before, but she didn't she was so ashamed of what happened." sighed May. 

"Well, I wish I could say "Have A Nice Day" but you know that doesn't exist around here." replied Sally grimly.

As she left, she knew she'd need to get some therapy. She didn't have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but she needed to vent out to someone.

As for Theo, he called Emma, and invited her to Dinner at a Mexican Restaurant. He borrowed his Father's Car, where they had Chips & Salsa as appetizers, and ate a Shrimp & Steak Platter while Emma had The Chicken Platter. He had a Seven Up with Cranberry Juice and Emma had a Tequila Drink. Afterwards, they had Mexican Style Hot Chocolate that consisted of Abuelita chocolate, Grand Marnier and cinnamon and Brownies for Dessert.

Needless to say Emma had the time of her life. He later drove her back to The Street where he took her to Peter Barlow's Pool Hall and he showed her how to play. 

He learned from his Father and when he got to spend time with his other Male Family Members, Cousins & Uncles, it was so cool for him. He later found out that Dr. Martin Luther King himself spent an afternoon in a Chicago Pool Hall where the State itself was a Northern Paradise for alot of Southern Blacks. If you were living in Chicago, you were probably the descendant of someone from Mississippi or Memphis.

It was also home to the "Original" Playboy Mansion started by Hugh Hefner, Ebony Magazine the longest running African American Magazine that debuted in 1945, as well as Chess Records whose ARtists Muddy Waters, Jimmy Reed, Howlin' Wolf, Chuck Berry, Etta James & Bo Diddley would later influence everyone from The Beach Boys, Beatles, Rolling Stones as wella ss The Three "Original" Yardbirds Jeff Beck, Jimmy Page and Eric Clapton. It was also in Chicago where Joe & Katherine Jackson met, and The Jackson Five paid their dues where Gladys Knight & The Pips saw them in 1966 at The Regal. 

She told the Folks about them but her words didn't carry much weight. It was also where Sam Cooke's Father a Preacher spread the Word Of God and after having success in The Soul Stirrers he sang Secular. 

As they played, Chesney Brown watched them with a mixture of sadness.

"What's he got that I don't got." he thought to himself.

Needless to say, they both had a great time. He walked her to Maria's and kissed her good night.

"Maybe you can come visit My Family, we have BBQ's and they are loads of fun." he smiled. 

"I'd love to." she smiled.

So off he drove Home where his Father Bobby was sound asleep. The next day they had Breakfast which was simple like Cereal but they didn't mind. They even teased each other about how much better their Relationship was in comparison to Tony & AJ Soprano. 

"I never saw a Warm Father/Son Moment with them." sighed Theo.

"Tony still bought alot of his issues with his own father to the table, he saw things that would traumatize any child even today, seeing the Neighborhood Butcher getting his Pinky Finger Chopped off, then seeing your Father being arrested with Your Uncle, and a Clown no less, then having to Lie to your Mother about where your Father was because you didn't want to cause trouble." explained Bobby.

"Yeah, also check out Don Draper, he was so great at Business but terrible as a Husband/Father, although he made amends in The Last Episode." replied Theo. 

"I know right, but tell me about The Young Lady, you went out on a Date with." asked Ted.

"Her name is Emma Brooker, she's an apprentice Hairdresser in Weatherfield, it's a Blue Collar Neighborhood, but the folks are very nice." Theo explained.

"Good for you, but promise me to treat her like a Lady, show her that there are guys who can be true Gentlemen." replied Bobby.

"I will Dad." Theo replied. 

"So how's your Mother?" asked Bobby. Although they broke up they were on very good terms which always made Theo and Isla very happy.

"We ain't no Hollywood Couple, life is too short to be petty, she gave me you and your Sister and I still have alot of respect for her." 

"Oh she's fine, she was working on this Crazy Case but she solved it with the help of an Accountant." replied Theo.

"Good the best for her was yet to come." smiled Bobby. "What you want for Tea." 

"How about your Famous Chicken & Rice." asked Theo. "I will clean up, I got my Homework to do." 

"Sure no worries." smiled Bobby.

So Theo went upstairs and with precision and efficency, he did his Math Homework with a Desk that was Large that helped him keep his stuff organized. So with some Scrap Paper, he analzyed the problem, them used his Protractor to carefully draw.

"Mike Brady eat your heart out." giggled Theo. 

He later worked on his Spanish Homework, then his English Class where his Teacher asked them to do a Report on a Book that greatly affected them.

He wanted to do Black Boy by Richard Wright (1902-1960), but instead he chose Omar Tyree's Just Say No which wasn't exactly about Drugs but it showed the Rise & Fall and attempted comeback of John "Loverboy Williams" a R & B / Pop Superstar and how hard The Music Business can be for Male R & Singers.

After seeing the downfall of Bobby Brown, Chris Brown's attack on Rihanna not to mention R. Kelly's Sex Scandal it amazed him that so many of these Guys never remembered that the Men who came before them had their own downfall. From David Ruffin's (The Temptations Drug Overdose), Marvin Gaye's being shot the day before his 45th Birthday or even Ronald Isley of The Isley Brothers going to Jail for Non Payment of Taxes he wondered why they still don't learn.

He asked his Father before he did the Book Report and it was simple.

"They had too many people "Yessing" them, and catering to their every whim even though it's not right, Elvis Presley's Staff were by today's standards scared witless of him, that's why they couldn't confront him about his Prescription Drug Addiction and by that time it was too late." Bobby explained.

"Interesting." replied Theo.

As For Paula, she and Angie hosted a "Happening" for The Ladies who got their Money back and she gently advised them to go to The Bank, and talk to someone.

She also offered to represent Sally in a wrongful arrest, where The Courts were happy to settle, and Julian felt like Two Bits for allowing his Macho Pride to get in the way.

She Paid Paula, and put the rest in The Bank.

"At least you got something, Gail Platt & Audrey Roberts are skint." sighed Paula. "Lewis Archer didn't steal the Money but he did scam alot of Ladies." 

"Yeah, Gail's My Mate I feel so bad for her." replied Sally.

"She never visited you when you were in Lockdown she knew what you went through." replied Sophie.

"She had her own problems, and now look at what happened, Sarah & Gary have to move back into David's House, that can't be easy." replied Sally. "You're lucky, you live with Kevin & Jack, and Tim & I are alone together, we have privacy they don't and won't for a long time." 

"Yeah, you're right." replied Sophie. "There's Shona, David, Lily, Gail, now Sarah, Harry & Gary, it's going to create some major Family Dynamics." 

Time went on and Paula decided she and Sophie needed some "We" time so she decided to surprise her.


	14. Chapter 14

After talking with Sally, Kevin, Tim and even Yasmeen, she put her plan into motion.

She had Sophie over for Dinner which was Grilled Chicken, Salad & Fries and White Wine. They later had Doughnuts that she got from The Local Bakery.

Afterwards, Paula sat Sophie down and smiled.

"We are going to play a Game here." replied Paula with a Smile.

"What kind of Game, Card Game, Monopoly." asked Sophie.

"No, a Treasure Hunt." she grinned. "Let's Start Now. So Sophie was given the first Clue. It was a Picture of Nicola Roberts from Girls Aloud when she first Auditioned, then Sophie found a Map of Miami then across The Ocean is Puerto Rico, and even Maracas that Davy Jones played in The Monkees. 

"Good, now remember Nicola sang "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira who is part Latin and Lebanese, then Miami is where a lot of Singing Groups started out or live. The Bee Gees, Gloria Estefan and her Husband Emilio, KC & The Sunshine Band, and even Ricky Martin has a residence there, yet it was in Puerto Rico Ricky got his start in The Boy Band Menudo after trying out Three Times." 

"I don't get it." replied Sophie confused.

"They all have a Latin Base, and that's where you and I are going, to Ibiza, Spain for Holiday." she smiled.

"You're kidding." replied Sophie with a shock.

"I kid you not." she smiled. "We both need some time away, and you will love it there, I've never been myself but I did some research, and you don't have to worry because I already talked to Yasmeen and it's cool for your Holiday." 

"I don't know what to say, but thank you." she squealed with delight.

"You are quite welcome." she smiled. 

"I think I know of a way that I can thank you personally." Sophie purred as she gently kissed Paula. "Come on, let me show you." 

So they went upstairs and spent a wonderful passionate night Making Love, kissing, caressing, touching, pleasing one another. They happily slept in each other's arms and had a wonderful breakfast the next day. They spent part of their afternoon in the backyard just hanging out and Paula then cooked A Delicious Salmon Dinner with Sauteed Vegetables and a Salad and Hot Rolls.

They happily ate and then Paula drove Sophie back to The Street. They agreed to "Text" each other before they went to bed and then Sophie prepared herself for another week. She even took her IPAD and went over her Bills. Paula gently recommended that she see a Bank Counselor on how to handle her Finances.

"It's never too early to start." replied Paula. "Both Theo & Isla have Trust Funds, but we did our best to teach them Money Management." 

So she did and met a Lady named Laura who was impressed that Sophie wanted to save for her Future. She gave her a Chart and showed her how to put aside a certain amount each week and how important it is to pay Rent, even though you live at home.

Afterwards, work continued as usual and then Sophie had a big smile on her Face. She had taken some Loose Change, put it in a Piggy Bank, and cashed it in. 

She reorganized her Wardrobe and even "chatted" with Rosie about Paula which made her happy.

"Way to go, nothing like an Older Woman, age ain't nothing but a Number." she grinned. 

"How are things in Japan?" asked Sophie.

"Amazing, you wouldn't believe it, The Nightlife is out of this world, in fact it's just as amazing in Thailand." replied Rosie. 

They talked some more and a couple of days later, a Envelope Special Delivery came for Sophie. It was a Check and a Note.

"I'm happy that you're going away and athough Paula, is paying for The Trip, have your own Spends, just in case." replied Rosie.

She really appreciated it, and cashed the Money. She walked over to Roy's Rolls for a Cup Of Tea and just relaxed even taking one of Roy's Books to read. 

She was only a Little Girl when he first came to The Street and although he was first known a The Village Idiot, he was very smart who knew Lewis Archer was a Con from the onset.

He went through alot including losing his Wife Hayley who was a MTF, as well as his Mother Sylvia but he was doing his best to Soldier On. 

He was deep thinking and very wise, and she even heard about how she threw a Drink in Mike Baldwin's Face defending her honor. Sadly enough this was also the 20th Year that he and Hayley got married and Sophie was so surprised how far society has come in terms of acceptance.

A happy smile comes on her face in terms of her vacation and she even remembered hearing stories about how The Ladies all of which were gone with the exception of Rita went to Spain and had the time of their lives. 

For many of them getting away from The Street and into a Warm Paradise was too good to be true but it did help them get away from their Hard Core Blue Collar Life.


	15. Chapter 15

So they planned and prepared and it didn't take long for folks to find out.

Ali teased her about going away with "Sugar Momma", but he was happy. Rita congratulated her and Kate & Rana said she's have a great time. Although they still had to get married, they were thinking about going to Ibiza, Spain themselves.

So the Big Day arrives where Tim drives them to The Airport and the Day before Isla & Theo sent them a Video congratulating them. They take off in the Plane and Sophie is in Seventh Heaven.

As a Child, she nor Rosie really got to Vacation due to Financial Issues but she did visit California but Ibiza was a Dream Come True. They ate a delicious meal of Stuffed Peppers, Salad, and Tea. 

Sophie decided to wait until they reached Spain before having any Alcohol. After landing, they got a Taxi and arrived at their Hotel. The Bellboy carried their Suitcases in and Sophie tipped him in which he said.

"Mucho Gracias." as she turned around Paula gave her a Wink. They quickly unpacked and decided to walk around and just get an idea of how the area looked. 

They were lucky in the sense that besides having Room Service, and a Downstairs Restaurant, there were Cafes as well as a Beach nearby. 

"Great to pinpoint places around here." smiled Paula. 

They each Texted The Family back home to let them know that they were each safe. Paula & Sophie each got Phone Cards to be on the Safe Side.

"I know what you mean." Sophie agreed. She wanted to surprise Paula but with Rosie's Help she was able to get information on Ibiza's Nightlife. 

They walked around, and saw Landmarks and decided to get a bite to eat. They went to A Seafood Restaurant and had Paella and Red Wine. For Sophie it was a treat, she remembered how on The Seinfeld Show and even The Golden Girls they always made Food so much fun. From Cheesecake, Snickers eaten with a Fork & Knife, to PIzza they always made the scenes so memorable.

 

They each toasted each other and ate their Meals and had Tea and Chocolate Cake for Dessert. Since they were still suffering from a mild case of Jetlag they decided to call it a Night and do some serious fun the next day. 

So they just went to sleep under beautiful freshly scented sheets where they snuggled with each other.

The next Day they agreed to go to The Beach where they had gotten Towels and Flip Flops, and switched wallets to be on the Safe Side. They also wore their Bikinis under their Bermuda Shorts & T-Shirts. They even got Mini Sacks because they knew there was no such thing as being too careful. They even made arrangements to have their Passports in a Safety Deposit Box. 

 

So they made sure that they had their Sunglasses as well as Suntanning Lotion. They each rubbed each other down which got them looks and smiles from onlookers. 

They relaxed with their Sunglasses and just watched the folks enjoy the day. There were guys who wore either Bermudas, Boxers and even Bikinis while the "Ladies" looked just as beautiful. They had Margaritas and Screwdrivers but for Sophie she said "Light On The Vodka". 

They each took turns swimming in The Ocean and they each talked about how great The Water was. At about Noon, they packed up put some of their stuff in The Hotel and decided to get a bite to eat. 

They did Tapas and as Sophie saw The Smorgasbord she was blown away. From Freshly Baked Bread, Olives, Salami Thinly Sliced wrapped and held in a Toothpick, Mini Chicken Wings, Mushrooms, Shrimp and various sauces for dipping. 

"Blimey, I don't know what to try first." replied Sophie stunned.

"Pick what you fancy." smiled Paula. "It's all here for you to enjoy." 

So she did even thinking about that Old School Song "If They Could See Me Now" from The Legendary Broadway Play Sweet Charity.

"So I gather you are enjoying this Dish." smiled Paula.

"Oh yes, it's a paradise." replied Sophie.

"Well, eat to your Heart's Desire darling because you are going to need all of your strength for later on tonight." replied Paula seductively.

The minute Sophie heard that she went red but she knew it was going to be a romantic evening for both of them. 

Paula paid The Tab, Sophie tactfully left the tip and they decided to walk along The Beach. It was quiet but there was a Warm Breeze that made the evening so much more Romantic. They looked up and saw Stars in The Sky and marvelled at how beautiful it looked.

They later walked back to The Hotel where Sophie gave Paula's hand a Squeeze as if to say "Tonight Is Made For Us, I Will Make It As Special For You, As I Know You Will For Me."

So they put on The "Do Not Disturb" Sign outside of their Room, and Sophie changed in The Bathroom, while Paula changed in The Room.

"Sophie, I'm ready please don't keep me waiting." chirped Paula.

When Sophie came out so to speak, Paula was stunned. She wore a beautiful white gown.

"Sophie I don't know what to say, you look so beautiful." replied Paula softly.

"I wanted it to be an extra special night for both of us." replied Sophie.

"Come here." replied Paula. So Sophie did. Paula then kissed her oh so passionately taking her hands and caressing her cheeks, she slowly and seductively unbuttoned Sophie's Gown which dropped to The Floor, she then removed her own PJ's and they fell on The Bed.

She had preprogrammed her Ipod where she had some of the most Romantic Soul Music for Romance.

From "Turn Out The Lights" by Teddy Pendergrass, Freak Me by Another Level, Nice & Slow By Usher and Earned It by The Weekend and so many others.

She fell on top of Sophie their lips teasing one another then Paula nipped Sophie's Nipples that became hard and pointed to the touch then her hands moved down to her Center which was oh so wet with Desire.

"So Wet, Oh Baby You're So Wet." moaned Paula. 

"You get me that way." murmured Sophie.

Their kisses continued and then Paula moved down to Sophie's Center and "tongued" her moving back and forth. Sophie's Hips moved up and down begging her to go harder faster saying it was "hers" she "owned" it.

She moved harder and harder and before she knew it a thick gush of desire came out of her body.

"Oh God, Oh Paula!" Sophie cried out.

"Shh, I'm here darling." murmured Paula softly. Sophie then moved on top of Paula where they continued to make hot passionate love. 

"I love you, I love you so much!" moaned Sophie. 

"I love you more." replied Paula. Their lovmaking lasted for hours and then they slept in each other's arms. 

The feeling of The Sun woke them up which made them happy. Sophie went to make her Toilet, then Paula did too. They put on Dressing Gowns courtesy of The Hotel and looked over The Breakfast Menu. 

They had Spanish Style Scrambled Eggs that consisted of Vegetables like Mushrooms & Tomatoes. The enjoyed it with Toast, Coffee, Bacon and the Waiter who served them was polite and gentlemanly. Paula Paid on her Credit Card and Sophie walked him to The Door and gave him a little something something as well.

"So let's sit down, I'm famished." Giggled Sophie.

"After last night's workout, I'm not surprised." smirked Paula. 

They happily ate Sophie thinking of how amazing it is to eat Food from foreign countries. Afterwards, they each took a Separate Wash, then decided to check out other parts of the Town.

They walked up and down the areas walking in and out of Shops and Stores and just enjoying each other's Companies. As Sophie was looking at some merchandise, she heard a familiar voice. 

"Sophie Webster is that you?" asked The Voice.

She turned around and it's none other than Andy McDonald (Steve's Fraternal Twin Brother) who has been living in Spain for many years. 

"My God, Andy how are you!" she shrieked. 

"I'm fine!" he replied as he swung her around. "Boy you're all grown up, you look great!" 

"Oh Andy, meet my Partner Paula Martin, we're here on Holiday." smiled Sophie proudly.

"Well, nice to meet you." he replied. "What brings you to his part of Town?" he asked. 

"We're on Holiday." replied Sophie.

"Hey that's great, I know it's kind of last minute but I'd love to take you out to Dinner, do a catch up." replied Andy.

"That would be very nice of you." smiled Paula.

So he agreed to meet them at 6:00 PM in The Lobby he gave them his Telephone Number to be safe and off he went. They relaxed some more and because Breakfast was so filling, they really weren't in the mood to have a heavy lunch.

So they hung out in a Cafe, had Coffee and a Muffin and just relaxed. At 4:00 PM they returned to Their Hotel Room to get ready for the Night with Andy.

They went downstairs at 5:55 PM and at 5:59 PM he was there waiting to greet them. They walked less than 20 Minutes where they arrived at a Restaurant with an outdoor Terrace. Folks were enjoying themselves having cocktails and enjoying the evening. They ate Steaks & Shrimp with Salad and Red Wine. 

Andy was impressed with Paula being a Lawyer and explained that he and his Family moved to Weatherfield in the 1980's. 

"I loved it there but I needed a change of scenery, Mum comes to visit me when she can but she has so much on her plate what with Dad and Steve." he sighed.

"No shame in that, alot of folks must have left the Street and they are happy and folks live on the Street and are also happy, no worries." replied Paula.

"Boy you wouldn't recognize the Street so much has changed." replied Sophie.

"Change is a good thing." he smiled. "Oh which reminds me I found a place that you'll enjoy for later on in the week."

"It was Two VIP Tickets to attend a "Private Party" at a Nightclub.

"These Ladies Gents are so cool and fun, some live here, some are her on vacation like you, some do Business through the magic of The Internet." he explained.

"Hey, that's so cool thanks Andy." Paula smiled.

"My pleasure." he smiled. 

They also enjoyed the sound of The Acoustic Spanish Guitar and as they heard it they all remembered how This particular type of Guitar was featured on Hit Records. From Domino Dancing by The Pet Shop Boys, Spanish Guitar by Toni Braxton, and Careless Whisper by Wham which showcased George's "True" talent as a Singer/Songwriter.

They also enjoyed Red Velvet Cake with Cappucino and as Paula tactfully left them alone Andy smiled.

"I'm very happy for you and very proud of you, most of the Folks your age were happy with your lot but you've really improved yourself, way to go." he replied. 

"Thanks, that's very nice of you to say." replied Sophie blushing.

"No you deserve it, even when you were a Little Girl, you always had a good head on your shoulder, that's saying alot." replied Andy. 

"You didn't do to badly yourself." she replied.

"Yeah, I wanted more with my life and I'm not married nor do I have a child, I think it's because of all of the drama I saw with My Family and Tracy Barlow once again sinking her hooks into Steve, it makes me so angry." he sighed. 

"Well change is a good thing." replied Sophie.

So Paula came back and Sophie left.

"Thanks so much for Dinner, very kind of you." replied Paula.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Ibiza has really become my kind of Town." he replied.

"I can see that." she smiled.

So he walked them back to their Hotel, kissed them both, and took his leave.

Paula and Sophie checked out The Cards for The Party that they plan to go to on Friday Night. 

They sat on The Balcony, where they had some Bottled Water to cleanse out and enjoyed the view. Sophie took her Camera and took some Pictures.

They relaxed with Music and then called it a Night and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

*I will be using some characters from TV but it's all fictional and I don't own the rights to The Show, or Characters.

The next day they decided to check out some Art Galleries where they saw some Amazing Art. The one that touched Sophie the most was the Picture of The Folks hanging out in a Late Night Diner having a Coffee and just hanging out.

"Isn't it amazing to know that there was a time there wasn't Fast Food Restaurants." replied Sophie shaking her head.

"I know what you mean right." replied Paula. "Artists like this Fellow would be legendary for doing the Artwork for those Old School Pulp Fiction Novels. They got some Souvenirs for the Folks back home from T-Shirts, Bracelets, Earrings and the like. 

They later went to a Cafe where they spoiled themselves with an Old Fashioned American Style Hamburger with Fries and Cola with Crushed Ice. 

They returned to their Hotel to put the stuff away and decided on a whim to put on their Bathingsuits in case they felt like a Swim. They also bought some Towels and stuff and once again found their way back to The Beach.

They found A Table where they had Margaritas and just enjoyed the day with their Sunglasses on, and just took advantage of the Sunshine. They later relaxed on The Beach, with Beach Chairs similar to The Talented Mr. Ripley and checked out the folks from all over the world. They returned to The Hotel and had a Romantic Candlelight Dinner in The privacy of their room.

"I have a surprise for you." Paula smiled. It seemed that while Sophie was talking to Andy, she made arrangements for "Extra Towels" to be in The Room. "Go in the Bathroom, and just put on The Towel, and leave the rest up to me."

Sophie did, and she was given a mask to use. 

"Now lie here my darling and let me take good care of you." murmured Paula seductively. She put on some Romantic Music including Kenny G's Signature Song "Songbird" that was featured in Pretty Woman who is also the Co-Founder of Starbucks, she also put some Strawberry Flavored Lotion in her hands, rubbed them together, and removed the Towel, and started rubbing her Shoulders.

"Let's get the muscles relaxed, think of nothing else, and nobody else, it's all between you and I." murmured Paula. She then moved down to her back still massaging, rubbing, and satisfying, she then moved down to her legs rubbing them. 

As for Sophie, she felt that she was in Seventh Heaven, being treated like this, none of her other girlfriends never did this with her. The Music continued with Secret Garden by Barry White (RIP), Quincy Jones, Al B. Sure, El Debarge and James Ingram. For Paula it was like going down Memory Lane since she heard their Recordings but saw that one minute you're hot, next minute you're not.

 

"Turn over now." asked Paula.

So Sophie did who was naked in her splendour, and looked so beautiful. Paula continued this time massaging her breasts, her stomach, even taking her Index Finger and tracing the outline of her mound. She moved her hands down to her legs, massaging them oh so gently." 

"Paula." cried out Sophie. 

"Shh, darling relax." Paula murmured as she feathered her with soft kisses. She continued to caress her body using her Index Fingers stroking her Breasts, her Stomach and her own arousal was so high that she ended up taking off her own dressing gown, the she removed The Mask that Sophie was wearing, and got on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

The next several hours seemed to belong to them and them only with a passion that they only knew. They happily slept with Paula this time sleeping in Sophie's Arms. 

They had a Romantic Sensual Shower, then got dressed and had Breakfast in The Hotel Restaurant. 

Paula even surprised Sophie with a Scooter Ride that she learned how to do back in the day. 

"I don't have one now but I used one while in School." she explained.

"Cool." Sophie replied. 

So they went around Ibiza, and even saw some amazing Landmarks including an area where Andy Gibb (1958-1998) made his Bones playing his Guitar to The Locals. 

They stopped off and had a delicious Fish Lunch that consisted of Shrimp On Skewers and a Salad. They drove around some more and just walked around. They found a Beach, where there were people partying and the "Owners" invited them in.

Their names were Ruby & Esther who ran The Bar and had folks all over the world visiting them. Sophie and Paula told them about being "Partners" which delighted them.

"So here's a Drink on us on The House." smiled Esther. 

"So what do you think of Ibiza so far?" asked Ruby. 

"We love it." replied Sophie. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen in my life." 

"I know what you mean, as a fellow Londoner." replied Esther. "I used to run a Cafe in the not too distant past, this is so different but it's about making the folks happy." 

"What about you two, what do you do do back home." asked Ruby.

"I'm a Lawyer and Sophie Manages a Restaurant as well." replied Paula.

"Hey that's great.' smiled Ruby. 

So they got to meet other folks from Canada, The USA as well as Ireland, & Scotland. Esther also recommended a Restaurant nearby and asked them to come again. They ate a Delicious Grilled Fish Dinner, with Salad and instead of Wine, they had Cider. 

They drove back to The Hotel, and just called it a Night. 

"Tomorrow is going to be absolutely wonderful." smiled Paula.

So they hung out in the Hotel, and then prepared themselves for The Evening and had an early dinner, and upon arrival, The Doorman warmly greeted them and lead them to a Table. 

"It was beautifully decorated where Waiters and Waitresses scurried around serving The Customers." 

Paula and Sophie had Non Alcoholic Drinks like Shirley Temples and Sparkling Cider. 

The Music was truly amazing mixing the Old with The New with a Fresh perspective and as Paula saw The DJ, her Jaw Dropped.

It was Andy Taylor of Duran Duran whose acrimonious split with his Partners Duran Duran surprised alot of fans. Sadly enough it's their 40th Anniversary so chances of a Reunion Show are nil.

They had a terrific time dancing with one another and just enjoying themselves like the other couples were. They even played some Romantic Slow Songs like, One Plus One by Beyonce, Nite & Day by Al B. Sure, and so many others. As they held each other tight, they realized just how lucky they were to be together. The evening progressed, and they made sure they had an Honest Taxi Driver to take them back to their Hotel.

"Since tomorrow's our last night before flying back, let's get our outfits organized in advance, and pack up our stuff, The Hotel Laundress can handle our extras." smiled Paula.

"What are you up to?" asked Sophie.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." replied Paula with a grin. "Needless to say it's going to be quite an adventure." 

"Can't hardly wait." replied Sophie as she kissed her. They fell into Bed with anticipation of tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Sophie woke up and saw that Paula was already up, checking her Phone.

"Good Morning Pretty Lady, get up we got to get a move on." she smiled.

"Well, okay." smiled Sophie.

"Put on your Bathingsuit underneath your clothes." replied Paula. "You'll see why."

So after getting washed and dressed, they ate Breakfast at an Outdoor Café.

A Man came towards them and smiled and said "Let's Go".

"Go Where?" asked Sophie.

"You'll see." smirked Paula. 

So they jumped in a Car and off they went. Sophie looked outside admiring the landmarks and hte like and then they stopped off at a Building.

"What is this place?" asked Sophie.

"Part One Of Our Adventure." she explained. "Come Along Pet." a la Andy Capp.

So they entered and Sophie saw it was a Spa where they were pampered with Manis-Pedis, Massages and Facials.

"Everyone should have this attention at least once in their lives like a Bucket List." explained Paula.

"This is so fantastic!" replied Sophie. "Thanks so much!"

"There's more to come." Paula replied. 

So afterwards, they were driven to a Marina where a Boat was wating for them. 

"Come along, my First Mate." giggled Paula. 

So off on the Boatride they went on where they were given a Tour of other parts of Ibiza which they enjoyed. There was even a Picnic Lunch of Cider, Cheese, Crackers, Mini Sandwiches, and Mini Red Velvet Cake along with Coffee & Tea.

"We'll save The Wine for later on, trust me it's worth the wait."

"No worries, this is become so amazing, just like you." smiled Sophie as she tenderly kissed Paula.

Afterwards, they went to their next destination but this time Paula Blindfolded Sophie.

"This just may blow your mind." giggled Paula.

So upon reaching their destination and on the count of Three Sophie opened her eyes and was stunned.

It was a Tent Style Area with a Bed, Pillows, Table, with a Bottle of Champagne and a Cook who was standing waiting to greet them.

He prepared in front of them A Seafood Platter of Mussells, Shrimp, Crab, with Vegetables the aroma making both their mouths water.

Their Meals were served along with Champagne that they devoured. He told them that The Dessert Platter was waiting for them at another Table, he said not to worry, his Waitstaff will come and clear everything out and wished them a pleasant evening. Since The Tent was Black he closed it so flies and the like wouldn't come in.

"Wow, this is truly amazing, eating his delicious food, drinking champagne, and most of all being with you." smiled Sophie.

"For what it's worth, I love being here with you too." replied Paula. 

So after they ate their Dinner, and Drank Champagne, there was Coffee wating for them, with Kahula Creme and as Paula Opened The Dessert Tray, there were all kinds of Food to Enjoy. From Mini Chocolate, Vanilla Cakes, Mini Fruit Salads and in the middle was a Box.

"Check it out, open it." smiled Paula.

So Sophie did and to her shock was a Ring. She looked at Paula who kissed her and took her in her arms.

"Just so you don't jump to the wrong conclusions this is a "Promise Ring", I want you to have this from my heart to yours, to show you how much I love you, and that so long as you'll have me, I promise to always be faithful to you, be your friend, your lover, your soulmate, your support system and your significant other, so will you do me the honor of wearing it." replied Paula softly.

"Oh Paula, of course I will." replied Sophie with tears down her cheeks.

"Now, don't cry hey." replied Paula.

"No these are tears of happiness." replied Sophie happily. "How much longer can we stay here and how will we get back." 

"I have The Driver's Number, he's doing his own exploring." replied Paula. "We just call him when we're ready to get back to the Hotel."

"Well, let's do some "Celebrating" of our own." murmured Sophie. 

So she lead her to the Sofa and they unbuttoned each other's clothes and crawled into Bed. They faced one another where Paula gently pulls Sophie to her, and sensually moves her hips against her. Their nipples were both hard and pointed to the touch, then Paula kisses Sophie, their tongues playing hide and seek, her lips then move down to Sophie's neck then she takes her tongue and nips at Sophie's Nipples.

She then moves down to Sophie's Center and pleasures her with her tongue, Sophie grabs the Headboard and cries out and before she knows it she climaxes intensely. She tastes herself on Paula's Lips and moves her hands down to Paula's Center and strokes her. Paula's hips move up and down moaning please not to stop, it felt so good then she too climaxes.

Sophie then moves on top of Paula, straddling her moving her hips in a sensual fashion that results in Paula reaching out and kissing her passionately. Their bodies move in a sensual dance of desire whose fire and passion seemed to last for hours. They later sleep in each other's arms but Paula has her Phone programmed for two hours. Their Driver comes to get them, happy that they enjoyed themselves and they return to the Hotel.

The Laundress puts their Clothes away which they quickly pack. They double check to have a Taxi for them since their flight leaves at 12:00 but they have to be at the Airport for 10:30 AM to check in, etc. and they decide to have a little breakfast then. They also remind themselves to get their Passports.

"It's still early but I have one last surprise for you." giggled Paula.

"My God, what other surprises do you have up your Sleeve." asked Sophie shocked.

"Come with me and you'll see." she replied with a mischevious grin.

So off then went downstairs to The Hotel Pool that was reserved especially for them. 

"You've heard of Late Night Swims haven't you?" she smirked.

"Oh yes." giggled Sophie. There was always a running joke that Porn Scenes featuring Lesbians took place in a Pool.

"Well let's go." replied Paula. So they jumped in the Pool and did Laps back and forth, then Sophie sat on the edge of the Pool catching her Breath. Paula saw her and pulled her back in, kissing her passionately, which she responded to. Their Bodies thrust against each other and they once again climaxed.

"God what you do to me." moaned Sophie as she caught her breath. 

They dried up and returned to their Room and just slept in the nude, happily holding on to each other.

They got their 8:00 call and washed, and organized themselves. A porter came to get their Suitcases, they checked out and a Taxi was waiting to take them to the Airport.

They said thanks to the Staff for their great service and off they went. They had a simple breakfast of Toast & Coffee then the Plane got them back to England.

They also agreed that Paula would be dropped off first and then Sophie and they would text each other later on that night before bed.

They were teased about their Tans by Tim and upon arriving Home Sally and Kevin and Jack welcomed her. They understood that she may have had Jet Lag so they agreed to have Dinner and she would tell them about her adventures.

Paula texted her at 11:00 PM and wished her "Pleasant Dreams".


	18. Chapter 18

Upon arriving back to her Office, they cheered for her, complimenting her on her Tan and how great she looked but they had bit Chesire Grins on Their Faces.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Paula her eyebrows furrowed.

"We got another crazy Case to work on and you'll never guess who it is." replied Todd.

"Who?" asked Paula.

"Remember that Lady who lost $80,000.00 by her Gigolo Con Artist Boyfriend, Lewis Archer, well he didn't steal The Money, it was her Grandson Nick Tilsley." he admitted.

"Well, okay, but what does this have to do with me?" asked Paula.

"They want you to defend him for what he did." giggled Todd. 

"Oh No way Jose!" shrieked Paula. "That's sick, what that Fellow did was sick and it's a conflict of interest, I'm already representing his In Laws."

"They figure you'd be perfect since Sally Metcalfe got out, even though you weren't representing her at the time." replied Todd. 

"No get someone else on The Case, which reminds me Elsa's Parents I need to contact them ASAP!" 

"I'm on it." replied Todd. So after contacting them, they asked if they could meet up with Paula to talk.

She agreed and at 10:00 AM they arrived. Their Names were Phillip and Janice took a Meeting In The Conference Room and talked.

"He meant well but he always had some scheme up his sleeve, I remember One Sunday they came over for Sunday Tea, and afterwards, Nick showed me this Business Prospectus, and how good it would be showing Financial Loans and Interest, but I told him no thanks, he was so disappointed." replied Phillip.

"He had no right to ask you for something like that." replied Paula.

"Yeah, remember the Scene in Fargo where Jerry Lundegaard shows a Business Plan to his Father In Law Wade and his Lawyer Stan Grossman and they also said no to a $750,000.00 Loan even though they had offered him a Finder's Fee." replied Janice. 

"Maybe because he thought you were "Fam" as they say in The African American Community, he had some sort of entitlement, but what I don't understand is when he and your daughter got Married, his Family didn't come to The Wedding, that's very strange." replied Paula.

"He said he wasn't on good terms with them, etc." replied Phillip. "That alone should have been a Red Flag." 

"It's not your fault, you trusted your Daughter." replied Paula. "So where is Nick now?"

"He's in The "Nick" no less." replied Janice. 

"I want to see him, and get to the bottom of this." replied Paula. 

So she did, and when she saw him, he was wearing a Sweatsuit, and a Red Smock that Prisoners have to wear.

"Okay Nick, I'm going to be Frank so to speak, you did the worst thing ever, you stole from Family, and I have one question why?" replied Paula.

"I was desperate, I knew I was being foolish but I felt that I could get the Money back, and cover My Tracks, when I came back home I was so ashamed of being a failure, I didn't want anyone to know and My Family had so many problems." replied Nick.

"Yeah, like what." demanded Paula.

"Well, My Sister Sarah is raising her Son without his Daddy, something that I knew only too well, and My Niece was the victim of bullying, and My Brother's House is overcrowded." he sighed.

"Oh so did you think tht you could come back and be the rescuer." demanded Paula.

"Something like that." repleid Nick.

"Okay, you bought into Underworld with Carla Connor to whom you were married to, didn't you feel a bit strange doing business with your Ex Wife." replied Paula.

"She may ahve been My Ex but Carla is so smart, since she took over The Factory it has run so well with a high degree of efficiency, she was probably the most Successful Owner since the Late Mike Baldwin." replied Nick.

"Have you spoken to her about what happened." Paula asked. 

"Oh yeah, she called me every filthy name in The Book and then some, My Family are treated like outcasts but The Vicar Billy Mahew reminded them of their own past mistakes and desperate times mean desperate measures, some looked upset like what he said hit close to home." he sighed. 

"I'm going to have to talk to alot of Folks about you and your past, is there anyone who may be able to be objective when it comes to you." Paula asked.

"Ken Barlow, he's lived on The Street since he was a Little Boy he's seen alot maybe he could vouch for me, but I doubt it." he replied. 

"No harm in asking." replied Paula.

So she left and asked Sophie if Ken could call her.

"I'll come over and Ken and I will talk and I will treat you to Dinner, how about Saturday." replied Paula.

"Sounds great." replied Sophie.

"I really miss you." replied Paula. "Then you can park at mine."

"I miss you too but you have this Case and folks are depending on you." replied Sophie.

So Paula waited to meet Ken on Saturday and he had quite a few Stories to tell.


	19. Chapter 19

Upon arrival at 12:30 Ken was there to greet them with Tea, Wine, Sandwiches & Biscuits.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled. 

He guided them into his Living Room where they sat at a Table.

"Sophie tells me you need some information about Nick Tilsley." he asked.

"Yes, what can you tell me about him." asked Paula.

"Well, his Family has quite a History here, it all started with his Mother Gail who came here in 1972 and has lived here since, she even worked as A Shopgirl waiting on My Late Wife Diedre, and Nick's Late Father Brian used to own The Garage that Kevin now owns, in fact Brian was Kevin's Supervisor & Mentor back in the day." 

"Wow, I totally forgot about that." replied Sophie.

"Now from what I've heard Audrey accused your Friend Claudia stealing but she was wrong." replied Paula.

"Audrey is in a real bad place right now, I feel so bad for her." sighed Ken. "I don't condone what she did but when you are in that place of pain you're not in a proper frame of mind." 

"What about his personal life, I mean don't you think it's strange that he wanted to work with his Ex-Wife." asked Paula.

"Well, Carla is a very smart Businesswoman, she was My Daughter In Law for a hot minute but when Peter cheated on her and went to Jail for allegedly killing the Girl he was involved with, they broke up." sighed Ken. "However, he dated alot of young ladies on The Street, his first Real Love was Leanne Battersby, they were young, and like so many felt that so long as they had love on their side things would work out but it didn't, then he dated Maria Connor several years later." explained Ken.

"God, he had alot of "Lady Friends" didn't he?" replied Paula. "Isn't it awkward to know that they all live within a Hop, Skip & Step from each other, and don't they live in The Same Apartment Complex." 

"Well, Carla has her own flat, Nick lives with Leeanne while Maria has her own House where Emma Brooker & Bethany Platt live as Boarders." explained Ken.

"Would you say Nick was someone who was desperate to prove that despite his background, he could make it as a success." asked Paula.

"Yes, I can identify with what he's going through, he left The Street, I never did although I had alot of chances to." explained Ken. "I had a chance to leave but My Mother died so I stayed to take care of My Father, then I had a Job Offer to be a Headmaster in Jamaica of a School but I stayed becuase I was in shock over My Wife Valerie's Death, she was My First Wife, and the Mother of Peter & His Late Twin Susan." 

"How come you never left." asked Sophie.

"I got too comfortable here." replied Ken. "Too many memories, too much of a past, eventually The Street became comfortable like a Pair Of Comfortable Shoes." 

"Hmm, I can understand that." replied Paula. "Do you think that Audrey will file charges against Nick." 

"No, she's a very forgiving lady but he will pay in spades in some way, Underworld is all by finished, at least for now, Carla is going through her own issues, but he won't get The Insurance Money." surmised Ken. 

"Yeah, it's going to take a long time for them to heal." sighed Sophie. 

They thanked Ken for his help, and left. They later ate at The Bistro then went back to Paula's where she poured some Wine, and put on some Romantic R & B Music where they snuggled on the Sofa.

"Boy just when you think you know someone, they do such bad things." Sophie sighed.

"I know, I'm not excusing him for what he did but desperate times mean desperate measures." replied Paula.

"So what happens now." asked Sophie "Or can you tell me." 

"Well for now, it's just negotiations and the like but he's going to really have to work his way up again." sighed Paula.

They continued to sit and snuggle and enjoy the Music but then Paula let out a yawn.

"Hmm, you're tired let's go to Bed." replied Sophie.

They didn't have Sex, they just snuggled next to each other which was more than enough. 

They had a simple Breakfast and just hung out. Paula had some Paperwork to do and since Sophie bought her IPAD just in case, she was able to get some work done when Paula gave her the WI FI Code.

Later they had Italian Style Pork Chops where Paula used Italian Seasoning, and Italian Salad Dressing after frying it she put in Mozzarella Cheese and a mixture of Canned Vegetables that consisted of Corn Niblets, Carrots, Peas & String Beans with Rice and Hot Rolls.

They happily ate and gave each other mischevous looks.

"I'm telling you one of these day syou have to come over and have Dinner not as a Lawyer but as My Partner." replied Sophie.

"I know, but since you're mother had to do some readjusting she may still need some time, have you had a chance to really talk about us." asked Paula.

"No, I can't say that I have." sighed Paula. 

"No worries honey." replied Paula softly. "It will be okay, you want any dessert." 

"No just a Tea if you don't mind." replied Sophie. 

So Paula put the Dishes in The Dishwasher, and they decided to just snuggle. A little while later Paula drove Sophie back to The Street and said she's Text her later on. 

She went in and saw Kevin & Jack hanging out watching TV. They already ate and although Kevin wasn't a Gourmet Cook they loved eating The TV Dinners that were very filling.

She decided to get some Milk for Jack's Cereal tomorrow and went to Dev's who greeted her and asked how things were. She said "Fine". 

"Oh listen if you need The Flat again, let me know." he winked. 

"I will take you up on that." giggled Sophie her mood just going to very happy.

She went upstairs, got her wardrobe ready for The Next Week. At around 10:30 she got a call from Paula which delighted her.

"So are you in your Room now tucked in?" asked Paula. 

"Sure am." replied Sophie. 

"I miss you." replied Paula.

"I miss you too." replied Sophie.

"No, I "really" miss you, can you talk." replied Paula.

"Oh sure, no worries." replied Sophie as her face became red.

"So what are you wearing." smirked Sophie.

"My Dark Blue PJ's." replied Paula.

"I'm wearing just PJ Bottoms and A T Shirt." replied Sophie.

"Hmm, I'm unbuttoning my Top, My Nipples are so hard, I'm circling them." murmured Paula.

"Oh Paula please don't talk like that." murmured Sophie. "It kills me that I can't be with you right now." 

"I know, I wish I was where you were, did you know the first time I wanted you was when I had Dinner and I went upstairs, I wanted so much for you to come upstairs." replied Paula.

"What would you have done to me." replied Sophie. 

"I would have grabbed your hips, pulled you to me, and started rubbing myself against you pushing you against the wall." murmured Paula. "I would have unbuttoned your Jeans, and saw just how wet you were."

"Oh Babe, please don't stop keep talking." moaned Sophie.

"I would have gotten on my knees and quickly tongued you, moving around in a circular motion, you holding my shoulders groaning at how good it felt." 

"Oh Baby, I want you so much now." moaned Sophie. 

"I'm taking my clothes off, take off yours too." replied Paula.

So Sophie did, her clit already throbbing with desire.

"I'm coming on top of you." Paula murmured sexily. "Oh you feel so soft, and you smell so good, spead your legs." 

So Sophie did. 

"I'm stroking you, touching you, moving myself against you, does it feel good." 

"Oh you know it does." moaned Sophie as she moved her hips. 

Meanwhile Paula was on her stomach moving harder and harder having Sophie hear her moan.

"Oh God, oh Sophie, you feel so good, you're so wet, I'm dripping as well, feel me." murmured Paula.

So Sophie reached out and saw just how wet Paula had become.

"Oh God, Paula." Sophie cried out. "What are you doing to me."

"Just making you feel, good, you're so hot, so sexy, I'm moving harder you feel so good against me." moaned Paula.

Their Hips moved harder and harder, they moaned and groaned.

"Oh God, Oh Baby, I'm going to come." cried Paula.

"I am too." cried out Sophie.

Within seconds they each climaxed with a sound of moans, groans, gasps, and sighs.

"Oh Dear God, that was amazing." moaned Sophie. "If I were a guy I would have jizzed all over the place." 

"You were terrific as well." giggled Paula. "Just think how good it's going to be the next time." 

"Oh speaking of which Dev said we could use the Flat again so long as we let him know in advance." replied Sophie.

"Sounds great." replied Paula. "Oh God, it's later than I thought, I better get to sleep, pleasant dreams darling I love you." 

"You too, and I love you too." replied Sophie softly. 

"So have a great week and I'll text you." replied Paula.

"Same to you." replied Sophie.

So they both went to sleep with happy smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Time went on and then a Major Scandal took place. Leonard The Judge who presided over Sally's Case got into some big bad trouble. It seemed that the "Business" that he did for Ronan Trueman also meant that he "Cut Corners" ie on Income Taxes like saying that his Wife's Medical Bills were a Front for time at a Spa, amongst other things, or "Hiding" Money that he may have won in a High Stakes Poker Game.

He pleaded with Paula to help him but Paula wasn't sure she wanted to help him.

"You were a real SOB with Sally Metcalfe and she was innocent remember." replied Paula.

"Okay, I was a "Jerk" to you and to her Daughter Sophie, but jeez Paula playing Cougar was something that I didn't think I'd ever see with you." protested Leonard.

"Look My Private Life is really none of your Business do you understand me, I always did my best to keep my Rep clean you know that." replied Paula.

"Yeah, I know but why don't you ask Julian, as the Yanks say "He's Your Homeboy". asked Paula.

"He's a great mate but when the stuff hits the pan he runs, he keeps telling me how hard it was to grow up part British/Indian and the sky high standards that were bestowed upon him." he sighed.

"I can understand that, alot of tongues are going to be wagging, they may even wonder if some of the folks who got arrested and sentenced was because of you, Prison ain't no Picnic, look at Jeffrey Archer, if they could put him in Jail for Four Years, anything is possible, The Same with Leona Helmsley The Hotel Mogul, Martha Stewart The Domestic Diva, or even Teresa Guidice The Real Life Housewife Of New Jersey." replied Paula

"You're right, I was on a Power Trip and I loved it so much, can we do a settlement so I don't have to face a Trial, I have Kids to think of." replied Leonard.

"I will try you don't want to be someone's Prison Wife do you?" replied Paula.

"Certainly not." replied Leonard. 

So after speaking with The Magistrate, it was agreed that Leonard would pay restitution fees, do volunteer work at a Homeless Shelter, and give Free Legal Advice at a Community Center, he didn't want to but Paula reminded him of Volunteer Training she did before she got her Law Degree." 

However the biggest slice of Humble Pie he'd have to do is work as a "Street Lawyer" who will work with folks who don't have The Money. 

"Adam Barlow is going away and his Partner Imran Habeeb needs help, you have years of experience so it will help immensely, also slice of advice, don't be wearing your GQ Fashions, get a Wardrobe from The George Fashion Company, now more than even we go Business Casual, My Paralegal Todd swears by it, even in America he found some great stuff at Walmart or ASDA when he was there." 

"Oh okay." he sighed. 

"Don't be driving your Car, you're going to have to learn to be like "Regular Folks" start taking the Bus, it's just as efficient." Paula replied. "Don't be doing any Four Star Restaurants, there's a Cafe called "Roys Rolls" that has a terrific breakfast, a Kebab Shop, as well as a Bistro, there's The Kabin A Newspaper Store, and A Convenience Store, you're going to have to answer for any expenses you incur and there's a place called The Costa Coffee which is a Grocery Store so you won't starve, also bring your own Coffee Cup to be environmentally safe and don't expect to drink anything Gourmet." replied Paula.

So on Monday he arrived and when he saw The Office, his skin crawled. It wasn't what he was used to with Oak Colored Desks, Swivel Chairs and a Cappucino Machine. Instead The Furniture looked like something that was refurbished after being found in The Street, they didn't even have a proper Kitchen.

"Hello, may I help you please." replied a Lady in her 30's. 

"Yes, My Name is Leonard I'm going to be working here with Imran Habeeb while Adam Barlow is away." he explained. 

"Oh yes, we were expecting you, let me show you around, we're small but we get the job done." she explained. "Here is your desk, I have some Cleaning Products for you to Shine and Buff your desk with, here's our Kettle and our Tea Jar, we also have a Little Fridge to put your Dinner in." 

So he got organized with Pens, Pencils, a Legal Pad and the like and went to work. The Cases were pretty much Popcorn Cases, A Car Crash with a Tailight, Personal Loans from Mates, and the like. At around 1:00 he decided to go out and check out the Neigborhood, and ate in The Courtyard. 

"I feel like Charlie Brown, nobody wants to eat with me." he sighed thinking of The Delicious Meals he once had for Dinner most notably Cesar Salad with delicious Lettuce, Croutons, Bacon Bits, Mini Tomatoes, and Pizza from a Wood Fire Oven, not to mention Cola and ending it with a Delicious Slice Of Cake.

A couple of minutes later he saw a Young Lady who may have been Bi-Racial asking if she could sit at the other bench. Her name was Emma Brooker who worked as an Apprentice Hairdresser. 

"Oh if you need a good haircut and shave there's a New Barber Shop run by Brothers one of which was my former Mentor." replied Emma. "You're new in town aren't you?" 

"Yes I am." he replied. "I work over at The Law Office." 

"Oh well good for you." she smiled. "It's a cool neighborhood once you get to know it." 

"Thanks for the tip." he replied. 

"It's great that you are here, alot of folks could use your expertise trust me." Emma replied softly. "I realize it's not Posh but the people here are very proud." 

"Yeah, I really have to give it a chance don't I." replied Leonard. 

So afterwards he returned to The Office, Typed out the Cases, Printed them out to Imran's satisfaction and made himself a Cup Of Tea. 

A little while later Imran got a call about a Former Client.

"Hello, oh hello there Duncan, what's that how many times do I have to tell you there's no appeal, you're guilty as Sin, you did a bad thing, you have to pay, you have to live with what you did." replied Imran. "I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do." 

He slammed the Phone down and looked at Leonard with an evil grin on his face. 

"You were so pious and so self righteous at The Courts, because of what you did, she may never be the same, she even may have the equivalent of PTSD, in many ways you were just as guilty the only difference was you got off, she didn't." Imran replied. "Also, My Name Is Mud around here to alot of folks." 

"I plan to make amends trust me." sighed Leonard.

So he went Home, was greeted by Theresa The Maid and had his Tea. He called her in and said something that stunned her. 

"I don't want any high fancy meals, cook me something simple, meatloaf, spaghetti, fish & chips and stuff, I have to see what life is like on the other side." he replied.

"Si Senor." she replied confused.

So he went to sleep and then did the same routine for the next week. He even had to go for Counselling with Billy Mayhew A Vicar who was Fostering a Young Lady named Summer.

They got to talking and Leonard admitted that his success wasn't overnight.

"Nobody's Success isn't overnight." declared Billy. "Look at The Beatles, it took them Eight Years to get to The Top."

"I know but I had to work for everything most notably when I was at Uni, I had to wait tables, clean up after folks, hearing them brag about their Vacations to Spain and stuff, I wanted to show that I was just as good as them." replied Leonard.

"Hey, you should be proud of yourself, you got your Degree the old fashioned way, was that the reason why you wanted to run with the High & Mighty and not The Hoi Polloi right?  
" asked Billy.

"Yeah, My Beginnings were so humble, growing up in a Council House, wanting more than what I could be given, I was so proud knowing I could send My Kids to some of Europe's Top Schools." admitted Leonard.

"Nothing wrong with that, but you lost your Soul to a couple of Gold Coins, alot of Folks did even the ones who say that they honor God, did you know that in America there was a Man named Jim Baker and his Wife Tammy Faye who were Hosts of the Biggest TV Evangelical Show in The US at one point called PTL (Praise The Lord), and they went from having it all to having nothing because Jim broke his Marriage Vows, he thought he could have his Cake and Eat It Too, and he had a veritable Who's Who on The Show, including Nathalie Cole, Cindy Birdsong of The Supremes, even Mr. T himself and check out Bebe & Cece Winans, they were Singers on The Show and they are part of the biggest Gospel Family Groups next to The Hawkins Singers."

"Oh yeah, Bebe sang with Eternal, I Wanna Be The Only One." replied Leonard. 

"Exactly, and in The US Church their lives are just as hard, Andre Crouch had to hide the fact he was Gay, another Evangelist admitted he Sinned to his Congregation while another one Joyce Meyer is part Minister part Motivational Speaker and she's great, you may not like doing this but think about how lucky you are that you're not in a Cell, you know how many folks did time in Prison around here, it's heartbreaking." replied Billy.

"I will do my best while I am here." replied Leonard.

Yet nothing could have prepared him for what happened the next couple of weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

He also heard about May Radfield who was doing time at The Women's Prison which made their Daughter Olivia without Mum & Dad which was very hard for her.

First she thinks "Mum" is dead than she finds out that she's alive in Costa Rica then she finds out about the Scheme her Parents did that mortified her.

It wasn't easy when Leonard visited her there where he got dirty looks from some of The Females, the word got out that he sent Sally Metcalfe down The River. 

"Hello." she replied softly.

"Hello." he replied back. "I have one question for you, why'd you do it?

"I was desperate." she replied. "Medical Bills were piling up, I felt that I was being a burden to Duncan, and he cooked up this scheme, I didn't know it would go that far in terms of a Prison Sentence."

"How many years did you get." he asked.

"Ten Years, they wanted to show that lying is bad and how stupid I was to believe what my husband said." she replied softly.

"Dear God, I'm so sorry." Leonard replied. "Have you been in touch with Duncan." 

"No and I don't care if I ever see his face again!" she shouted. "He ruined My Life."

"I am so sorry for your sentence." he softly replied. "I'll be praying for you." 

As he left he had to hold back the tears he had built up before breaking down and crying. He even went to a Catholic Cathedral and confessed to what he did in terms of greed.

He was told to say a Hail Mary and do whatever he could to help people. He would soon learn this at a Homeless Shelter where a Young Man named Sean Tully gave his time at least once a month.

"I was where they were, I had some financial problems, I couldn't send Child Maintenance Payments, I got attacked but through the Grace Of God I got a second chance." he replied. "Not everyone was as lucky as me." 

"I can imagine." replied Leonard.

So with a Apron and a Hat, he served the people food which was everything from Bread, Potatoes, Ham, Salads & Rolls and for some of them, it was their only decent meal. Some had bad Hygiene on them, but Leonard did whatever he could to treat them with a high degree of respect.

He washed up, cleaned The Tables and sat and had a Cup Of Tea with Sean after the folks left until The Tea Rush came in.

"These folks didn't ask to be Homeless, but their circumstances were so bad, Companies going out of Business, Pensioners being cheated out of their livelihood, some are one step away from The Street." Sean sighed.

"Yeah, it's so sad." replied Leonard.

"This place is the only place that they know that they can get support." replied Sean. "Some are also victims of Domestic Violence, Addiction, Ex-Cons that nobody wants to hire." 

"God that's so heartbreaking." sighed Leonard.

"I thank God everyday for the small things in life that I have, A Roof over my head, Three Square Meals, A Job, and Moonlighting At The Rovers Return." explained Sean.

"I know what you mean." replied Leonard. "I've really learned that "Less Is More". 

"I'm glad that Sally Metcalfe got out, so many Women got locked up but perservered and got out." sighed Sean.

"That's good to know." replied Leonard.

He continued to work at The Office, doing his job, helping the folks and then he was asked to go for a Drink at The Rovers Return.

He figured "Why Not?" 

As they entered, Leeanne explained that it has been the Heart & Soul of The Street since the early 1900's. 

"If anything it's to us what Arnold's was on Happy Days, or what Cafe Nervosa was on Frasier." she explained.

He sat down at a Booth and had a Ginger Ale and looked around. He saw Pictures of Past Patrons, A Jukebox and a Games Machine. 

Others quickly came in to enjoy a Cocktail and just relax after a Long Workweek. When Sally came in she was stunned and threw Leonard's Ginger Ale in his Face.

People were stunned, not knowing who he was but he left with his dignity intact. "I'm sorry Sally." he replied. 

As he left Billy asked Sally if he could go to her Hous to talk. She agreed and they poured some Tea where Sally had some Scotch. 

"Look I'm not excusing The Judge for wht he did but he was doing his Job, and at least you got out with the help of Paula, Sophie, Tim & Gina, there are people right now who are in Prison who are innocent and gave up on getting out." he explained. Did you know there was a Guy in Chicago, who spent 27 Years in Prison for a crime he didn't committ and he got out through his Talent for Art, he drew a sketch of a Golf Club where The Murder apparently took place, and when they compared it to a Photo they realized that he couldn't have shot him because he wasn't near the area where the Victim got shot, DNA wasn't as strong then as it is now, but when they showed no residue from The Gun, it wasn't reported." replied Billy.

"I didn't know that." replied Sally.

"Yeah, now think about it, you enter prison in 1991 and you miss out on so much being behind Bars.

\- 27 Birthdays, Christmases, Easters, Fourth Of Julys and so many other things, he missed out on Voting for The First African American President Of The United States, The Music Changed, people were still listening ot Music on Records then CD's now DVD's & Blu Rays, and he only remembered Video Tapes, also when he went in Apple was rejuvinating itself and now it's next to Microsoft a Multi Billion Dollar Computer Empire, and think that people are using Emojis, Texting, and Phones for everything & anything even The Internet wasn't as big then as it is now." 

"I never thought of it that way." sighed Sally. "He was so pious self righteous and looked down at me, I hated him for it." 

"Well, he's getting a major slice of Humble Pie, he's working with Imran and he's not hanging out with The Posh Folks, I bet you that none of his Old Mates want to talk to him." Billy replied. "He's gone through alot and now A Couple are in Prison and their daughter is on their own, now can you imagine if she were a Little Girl, who'd take care of her." 

"I know all I tried to do is help people then this Nightmare." Sally replied.

"Well, you got restitution and your Freedom and May and Duncan won't for a long time, now if her Cancer comes back it's going to be hell because Healthcare in Prison is pretty bad, no Exams, Dental Exams, and the like." replied Billy.

"That's true enough." replied Sally. 

"If you could would you talk to May or even Duncan over what they did to you." replied Billy.

"Maybe that could help me." replied Sally.

So arrangements were made but in May met Sally at The Police Station in a Conference Room and Duncan at The Men's. 

It was there they had alot to talk about.


	22. Chapter 22

When Sally arrived at The Police Station, she and Billy were put into a Room where May came in shackled & chained.

"We took a big chance having her come here, we can't take any risks." retorted The Female Screw.

So as May sat down, she knew she'd have some serious explaining to do. 

"I know it's past the fact but I am so sorry for what Duncan and I did to you." May replied her eyes filled with tears.

"My life and reputation almost got ruined because of what you did." shouted Sally. "My question to you is why?"

"I had Cancer and I was desperate, we were up to our necks in debt with Bills and Duncan convinced me to go away in Costa Rica."

"Yes but how did you manage to fake a Death Certificate, and think of the Folks who came to offer their condolences when you died." demanded Sally.

"When you want to disappear, it's very easy." sighed May thinking of Patrick McDermott The Ex Boyfriend of Olivia Newton-John.

"Oh all right, I also had Cancer and it was a bear but I never hurt anyone to get what I wanted." replied Sally.

"I know, My Daughter Olivia is beside herself and it kills her everytime she visits me or her Father, it's very lonely for her." replied May. "I would watch Bad Girls back in the day and wonder to myself how stupid were these Women sometimes and yet I did the same thing." 

"You loved your Husband, simple as that." sighed Sally. "How have you been adjusting." 

"I've met some really cool folks as well as a few sickos but I take it one day at a time." replied May. "I know it's not much but I am paying in Spades, when I'm told to do what I have to do." 

"Well, I wish I could say have a nice day but in Prison it doesn't happen does it?" replied Sally. "I'm doing this to try and get closure." 

So she and Billy left and went for a Tea to talk.

"She's so heartbroken, her life ended in a way that she'll never get back." sighed Billy.

"Yeah, but you can't say that what she did was right, it's just as bad as Nick Tilsley." 

"I know but desperate times mean desperate measures, could you honestly say that you never had "Financial Issues" asked Billy.

"Well No." sighed Sally remember how she and Greg Kelly her Ex took over The Factory and how he abused her, fortunately she survived but she knew a lot of Women never walk away because The Boyfriend/Husband act all contrite saying everything that they were provoked or they had a bad day." 

"May's back must have been up against The Wall to do what she did but now she realizes the seriousness of what she did." sighed Billy.

"Yeah but now it's Duncan who I really want to confront." replied Sally. "He really made me look bad in Court." 

"I know I don't think he's good at Jailcraft." replied Billy.

Needless to say when Duncan tells Sally why he did what he did, it explains his behavior.


	23. Chapter 23

Upon arriving at The Men's Sally sat in The Visitor's Room with Billy and they patiently waited.

As Sally saw Duncan come in with a Smock, she had chills going down her spine due to the fact that in the not too distant past she was in the same boat.

"Hello Duncan." replied Sally.

"Hello Sally.' replied Duncan sadly. "Look I am so sorry for what I did to you, I was a SOB, and now I'm paying big time bad." 

"Could you please tell me why you did what you did to me?" asked Sally.

"I was jealous of you and the attention you were getting, it was like my contributions meant nothing to nobody, you were The Mayor and I was just a flunkie." 

"Okay Duncan do I live in A Mansion, do I hob knob with folks that are seen on Scandal, all I wanted to do was to help people, because of what you did, folks aren't going to want to help the less fortunate, I almost lost My House because of what you did." replied Sally.

"I know, and for what it's worth, we lost our House as well, I put the Sale and it was divided Three Ways, Olivia lives in a Small Flat now but it's not home and it's because of what I did." replied Duncan sadly.

"Yeah, I've seen people almost lose their home but saved it through a Wing & A Prayer." she sighed. Gail told her how Garry Windass and Sarah now are living at David's along with Harry, Shona, Max, Lily and herself while Bethany is Rooming at Maria's along with Emma Brooker.

"So what have you learned about yourself since you've been here with your Counselling." asked Billy.

"I learned a lot about Greed and how it has bought many a Man & Woman down." he sighed. "Look at those American Fellows Lou Pearlman & Bernie Madoff, at one time the world was their Oyster and their greed resulted in their downfall and death." 

"Yeah, and Bernie said he'd rather be in Prison than face the folks he hurt and they were Hollywood's Top Stars like Kevin Bacon & his Wife Kyra Sedgwick and even Robert Deniro amongst others, can you imagine being told you lost a large chunk of your fortune, and then knowing that one of your Kids killed themself because they couldn't find a job because nobody trusted him because of what his Father did." replied Billy.

"So have how you been coping." replied Sally.

"it's not easy but who said Prison was, there was this running joke that if I were an American, I'd go to what they call Club Fed, a easier Type Of Prison or Camp Cupcake where they put Martha Stewart & New Jersey Housewife Terese Guidice, but I'm not what has helped me was reading The Jeffrey Archer Books who went from living a Posh Lifestyle to being in Prison for Four Years." admitted Duncan. "Billy even gave me an Workbook to do which makes me understand why I did what I did."

"What have you learned about yourself." asked Sally.

"I never felt that I measured up to anyone's expectations, I tried so hard but it wasn't enough." he admitted shamefacedly. "I wanted to prove that I was more than that Young Man from A Council House, and let's face facts unless you can play Sports or Sing, your chances of going far aren't very good." 

"Yeah, I can understand that." replied Sally knowing that so many Boy Band/Girl Group Icons came from such humble beginnings UK as well as US.

"The only thing I want you to do is try to use your time to the best of your ability, help people with reading, or just be someone to talk to, they'd appreciate it." 

"Time." shouted The Guard.

So they left and Billy and her went for a Tea.

"God, I see some of Duncan in myself." sighed Sally. "I thought I was all of that as Carla's Assistant but she demoted me when I overstepped and then I was back to Sewing Knickers." she sighed. "I wanted to prove that I could hold my own with top Associates & Executives." 

"Well, he's getting his right now." replied Billy. "He'll do fine." 

"I hope for his sake he is." replied Sally.

"Now can you imagine how hard it is for Olivia especially her parents whom she loved and revered are Convicts and even once they do get out of Jail, it's not going to be easy, try finding a Job with a Criminal Record, it ain't easy, I thank God that Paul was able to find something." sighed Billy.

"Yeah, that was very sweet of you helping him like that." replied Sally.

As for Paula, she worked out an agreement, Nick would forfeit all rights to The Money, give up his rights to The Factory, and charges would be dropped against him by Audrey and Elsa's Family. He would work at The Barbershop and Volunteer at a Homeless Shelter where he could help Men with Fashion Tips and Grooming who are going on Job Interviews.

"If it's something that The Duchess Of Sussex can do, so can you." declared The Magistrate.

He agreed and was about to meet some Folks who epitomized "Rock Bottom".

As for Paula, she was very proud of herself and she decided to treat Sophie to a Steakhouse Dinner.

Upon arriving Sophie was stunned thinking that they were at a Hotel but she saw The Name of The Restaurant  
They went to The Flat Iron Restaurant were the Steak was Cut and served in front of them like Japanese Chefs with their Hibachis. They enjoyed their Meal with Chips, Asparagus with Garlic Butter Dripping from The Bowl, Sauces for Dipping, and Fresh Spinach Salad.

They ate giving each other mischevious looks, Sophie was even tickled pink knowing that there was a "Sophie's Salad" on The Menu. 

"Don't worry about dessert, I got something special for you." smirked Paula. 

So the bill was paid and they went back to Paula's. Sophie got her Bag out of The Trunk and off then went inside.

Paula turned on the Lights, put on some Music and asked Sophie would she like a Cappucino or a Moccacino. It seemed that she had a Machine that could make it by using Mini Cups called "Pods" and as Sophie heard the sound of the Machine going, she felt she was in Seventh Heaven.

Paula bought it over on a Beautiful Oak Tray and passed it on to her, and rushed back with Dessert which was Chocolate Cake.

"Hmm, this is so fantastic, thank you!" Sophie smiled.

"You're quite welcome." smiled Paula. "So how was your week, how's your Mum getting along." 

"It's quite an adjustment but Billy Mayhew is counselling her, and he's been really good." replied Sophie. "Abi is living with her and Tim, and she's also a support system, Sally even goes with her to AA Meetings." 

"That's good to know." replied Paula. "A person can be very fragile when leaving Prison." 

"Yeah, I know or not even having any support, I still remember when Crystal on Bad Girls was released The First time and she had no Home, or Family and ended up in a Hostel but Josh found her and invited her to live in his Flat." Sophie replied. "I know it isn't real but I'm sure alot of Women feel like that." 

"It's alot more real than you realize." sighed Paula. "I've watched US Documentaries and there was a Woman who went into prison at 25 did 29 Years and spent a little over half of her life behind Bars in North Carolina, she had to leave using a Walker." 

"God that's so sad." sighed Sophie. Paula then put on some Music and they just snuggled. 

Meanwhile Billy and Pal hung out in The Village which was a first for him but he felt at home. The drinks were great, The Music was "hot" and The Guys were as well. He didn't even think he could feel like this for someone but he wanted to take it slow. Billy did so much in their brief time together and he was also getting help at The Boarding House he lived in. 

It was owned by a Joe Samson who over the years took in boarders, mostly Uni Folks but he was strict but fair. He was a Bookkeeper for several years so he helped alot of them "Manage" their Cash even saying to get a Piggy Bank whether it's a Box or whatever, put a Picture of what you want and you will get it if you want it badly enough."

He told Paul he ran a tight Ship, Smoking was okay, Drinking was a Minimum, clean up after yourself after using The Bathroom, keep your Room Clean The Laundry is nearby, and help out with Kitchen Chores. It was similar to Prison but alot easier at least the food was more edible.

He even gave him a Copy of The Book "Saturday Night & Sunday Morning" about a Working Class Hero which he enjoyed alot.

Afterwards, Billy took Paul Home and went back to his Flat. It was kind of lonesome since Summer was spending the night at a Mate's House. Yet he knew that good things come to those who wait.


	24. Chapter 24

As for Leonard, he still continued to work at The Law Office but he had to do another thing, which was give Lectures about Wills, Trusts and the like.

He spoke with folks who had no idea how important it is to process a Will and make sure that their Families Interests were protected, also if you receive an Inheritance, put it in The Bank, and talk to A Representative that can help you.

Afterwards, he left and felt better he was using his knowledge of The Law for better instead of for gaining Money. As for Angie Appleton, she did her own Investigation and was shocked at how much "Power" The Trueman Family had.

After speaking with Folks who "worked" for Ronan & Cormack she learned a lot. Ronan's Nightclub was one of many "Businesses" he owned who had "Interests" in Council Houses, Convenience Stores, Dry Cleaning, even a Snooker Hall where he conducted his Businesses, he also went Once A Month to a Massage Parlour where his Favorite Girl Susan gave him a massage that "awoke" parts of his body. His Staff revered and feared him feeling he was a Teddybear next to someone like Den Watts on EastEnders or even Tony Soprano.

He was patient and kind and didn't take too kindly to be made fool of, he also was very sympathetic to "Ladies" who struggled to feed their Children so he would have staff go with them, buy what was needed, they would wait outside, payments would be made and the deliveries would be in a Box not to arouse suspicion. He also made sure that the Children's Clothes were properly laundered and clean so they could go to school with a sense of pride.

If he found out a Child was having a Birthday, he would have a representative deliver Gifts whether it was a Doll, Bicycle, or the Latest Video Game that would be installed. He wanted to give back seeing how hard his Mum struggled to raise him.

"God he was a true SOB but at the same time he was an Angel." sighed Angie. She talked to Folks who worked with him and because of him they were able to take Courses in The Burgeoning Computer Scene, Nursing School, and the like. Since his and Cormack's Death The "People" breathed a sigh of relief for awhile until "New" Folks came on the Scene who were in their Late 20's who were Tech Obsessed.

IPODS, IPADS, Cell Phones, Laptops, Tablets, all to stay on top of their Business but they were more sympathetic. They continued to work but this time as Consultants to folks who had small but profitable businesses, Cafes which were the most popular or Chippy Shops or even West Indian Restaurants reminding them to keep their establishment clean, you never know who's going to show up for inspection etc, which they appreciated. 

After doing research, Angie was stunned to see that Coffeeshops were popular as early as the 1950's in London way before Starbucks came along.

When she got home, she E-Mailed Paula with Notes and Scanned Photos of The Cormack Properties that they once acquired. When Paula saw The Photos she was stunned because some of them were from Old Places she patronized in the 1980's. She showed Brenda who had a good laugh about it.

"You know it kind of reminds me of seeing a Clip about that New York Nightclub Studio 54, Elton John danced the Night away in 1978 at 31 and his future Husband David Furnish was only 16." howled Brenda.

"What's so funny about that." asked Paula.

"Just goes to prove that Age aint nothing but a Number." she giggled. "Hey did you know that Michael & Paul Berridge tried to make their Club The Rumrunner Club like Studio 54, it didn't happen but it was where Duran Duran made their bones, they bought all kinds of amazing records from New York for them to listen to, and New York was always an Epicenter for Music whether it was The Brill Building, Apollo Theater, and The Hit Factory." 

"Yeah, you've got a point there." replied Paula.

"You have to take Sophie out to The Club one of these days, take her to light fantastic!" Brenda retorted. "Some of my best memories are from Dancing at Clubs." 

"Yeah, I know, I still remember that American Fellow you had fun with." laughed Paula. 

"Oh which reminds me, I have a Flyer for the end of the Month for a Chick Lit Convention, last year was the 80th Anniversary but so much History came from those Ladies." replied Brenda.

"You're right, I think Sophie would love to do something like this." replied Paula with a grin.

"Maybe we can do Dinner, My Treat." she offered.

"Sounds cool." replied Paula.

So she called Sophie who was thrilled to go. She would read The Books but never paid attention to the Folks who wrote them. On Saturday they met Brenda at The Museum where they walked in and saw all kinds of Kiosques devoted to various Writers. There was Mary McCarthy who wrote The Group which focused on Vassar's Class of 1933 and how their lives changed not necessarily for the better that became a Movie that featured legendary Actors & Actresses.

Candice Bergen who played a Lesbian, Larry Hagman who played A Homophobic Friend, Jessica Walter who would later do The Short Lived Soap Opera Bare Essence, as well as Mrs. Bluth on Arrested Development, and Kathleen Widdoes who first played Rose Perrini on The US Soap Opera Another World where Ray Liotta played her son Joey Perrini then from 1985-2000 played Emma Snyder on it's Sister Show As The World Turns that Lauryn Hill, Julianne Moore, Marisa Tomei and even Matthew Morrison got their start on.

She also saw the Works of Grace Metalious (Peyton Place) as well as Rona Jaffe who wrote amongst many books The Best Of Everything, Class Reunion and The Roomating Season which could best be described as "Mad Men: The College Years, The "Original Mad Men" or "Mad Men After Hours."

She also saw Jacqueline Sussann who was a modern day Female Tom Ripley who had small parts on Broadway, TV whose Husband Irving represented what folks would call D List Celebrities who from 1959-1974 was at her peak as a Writer with Valley Of The Dolls which is to this day one of the biggest selling books of all time with Sales of 31 Million Copies, whose Royalties go to her 72 Year Old Son Guy who is Autistic who to this day lives in a Home for Special Needs Folks.

Many of them were Graduates of Women's Colleges like Radcliffe (Rona Jaffe Class Of 1951), Mary McCarthy (Vassar 1933 whose other Alumni include Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis, Class of 1951).

Then there was Patricia Highsmith who was more popular as a dead person while alive, although she was born in Texas, she grew up in New York, attended Barnard where she was The Editor for it's Newspaper and didn't even get a TV according to her former Girlfriend Marijane Meaker. She loved living abroad in places like Paris, and Mexico who would have a knapsack ready in case she could go there on a Steamship at the last minute to save Money.

While at Yaddo (The US Writer's Colony in Upstate New York), she wrote Strangers on A Train, and in 1952 she wrote The Price Of Salt aka Carol which is a Cult Classic because it was the only book at that time about Lesbian Love that had the potential of a Happy Ending. She also saw The Desks, Typewriters, and even The Cigarettes they would smoke while working on their Masterpieces. 

It was also there at Yaddo that Truman Capote wrote "Breakfast At Tiffany's". 

If you were a Girl at College in the 1950's a Typewriter was a must for Term Papers. There was also a Salute to the 40th Anniversary of Flowers In The Attic and as Sophie observed she had no idea how different the Covers were. 

Check out https://www.completevca.com/lib_doll_attic.shtml. There was one with Cathy looking out of a Window then when you turned the Page you saw her Brother Christopher, and Younger Twin Brother & Sister Cory & Carrie with either Their Sadistic Grandfather Malcolm or Grandmother looking as though she was going to hurt them and boy did she ever.

She even saw Lesbian Pulp Fiction Covers with titles like Spring Fire, Queer Patterns, and How Dark My Love about an Interracial Romance in the 1950's which was taboo.

As time went on, other Novelists came along from Jackie Collins, Danielle Steele, Nora Roberts, and Sophie Kinsella. There were also books by Women Of Color like Amy Tan (The Joy Luck Club) or Terry McMillan (whose First Book was Mama but achieved Superstar Status with Waiting To Exhale that made History by being the First Novel by an African American Woman to go to Number One on The New York Times Bestseller List.

Afterwards, they went to The Approach Tavern in Bethnal Green, where Sophie had The Bacon & Cheese Burger while Paula & Brenda had The Lamb Special. Later they had Cola Drinks since Brenda & Paula were driving. Brenda even took them to a Council Housing Project that Sophie took pictures in.

"It's similar to The Brewster Housing Projects in Detroit where alot of Motown Artists are from, it really shows you how humble some folks beginnings are." replied Brenda.

"Tell me about it." replied Sophie. "I saw some Old School Photos of The Street back in the 1960's and it blows me away how everything has changed." 

"I know right." replied Brenda. "I remember watching the Old School Series Good Times that Janet Jackson got her start on, and where she "lived" wasn't in the cleanest and safest part of town but they did their best to survive, and now she's going to be in The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame." 

'Good for her." replied Sophie. "She really came into her own after Control." 

"Yeah, and when your Big Brother is the King Of Pop, it's hard to have your own identity but she did it." replied Paula.

"Andy Gibb, The Younger Brother Of The Bee Gees never did that and died 5 Days after his 30th Birthday." sighed Brenda. "Sadly this also marks the 35th Anniversary of Marvin Gaye's Death.

"Was he really that big?" asked Sophie.

"Oh yeah, he was part Singer/Songwriter/Activist/Environmentalist who could get Ladies into a frenzy when he sang." laughed Brenda.

"When Sexual Healing came out, everybody was listening to it, he still had the goods after being away for three years and in US Soil it's out of sight out of mind, yet his legacy still continues, hey let's get a Coffee." Paula replied.

"I'm paying remember." replied Brenda.

"Yes of course." replied Paula smirking.

So they did and Brenda told Sophie how she and Paula met in Law School. They became Study Partners then Mates, and still kept in touch with each other after Uni.

"What made you want to be a Lawyer." asked Sophie.

"When I was A Teenager, I read this amazing Book called The Paper Chase about a Young Man who was doing his First Year at Harvard Law School which is considered to be America's Top & Toughest Law School, he went by his Last Name Hart, and made Friends, Studied, had a Personal Life and saw through some humbling experiences is that although you are at Harvard, the world isn't going to be your Oyster, I also learned some hard core lessons."

"Like what?" asked Sophie.

"Always be prepared, know your work, competition is fierce, and never miss a day of studying, Paula and I were more disciplined, we didn't have The Internet, Wiki, or even Computers which were still new, we exchanged Notes, and I was by today's standards very disciplined and semi anal about what I used, I always used Bic Markers because they were easiest to Write with, Mini Rulers with a Highlighter, not to mention having my Electronic IBM Typewriter with Liquid Paper aka Wite-Out, and my Paper but I made sure it was good stuff, I would even make Photocopies just in case." she giggled.

 

"Blimey, you really worked hard." replied Sophie. 

"Yes, and when we got our Degrees, My Grandmother was so happy since I was the first of her Grandchildren to go to Uni and Graduate, she would brag to anyone who would listen." laughed Brenda.

"Do you have any Kids." asked Sophie.

"Yes, I never married but I adopted a Little Boy named Jason who's in Theo's Class at School, he wants to do Computer Programming and the like." Brenda replied. "He has alot of Uncles & Cousins so he hangs out with them and sometimes Theo's Father." 

"Sounds great." smiled Sophie.

Brenda's Phone went off and she saw she had a Text. She politely excused herself and answered it.

"So how did you like the Showing." asked Paula.

"Great, so much History in all of those Authors Books, and sometimes their lives were more dramatic behind the Book themselves." replied Sophie.

"Yes, in fact did you know that Nora Roberts was Fired as a Legal Secretary and now her Books are sold every Six Minutes somewhere in The World, Judith Krantz who did Princess Daisy, and I'll Take Manhattan's Husband is Steve Krantz, who did Cooley HIgh that some called The Black American Graffitti that would later inspire the Series What's Happening as well as Boyz To Men's Cooleyhigh Harmony, their First Album, he had the chance to do Grease but changed his mind and lost a chance to make 350 Million worldwide." replied Paula.

"God, he must have felt sick." replied Sophie.

"Yeah but alot of people turn down a chance to get someone, The Beatles were rejected by everyone from Little Richard, Hank Ballard, and even US TV Host Dick Clark, but they perservered." replied Paula.

Brenda came back and apologized, she got a call from a "Friend" named Bryan who wanted to "See" her.

"You're going to eat again." asked Paula.

"Hey if he's paying why not?" asked Brenda. 

So she drove them back to Paula's Car and Paula decided to take Sophie out to a Nightclub.

They grabbed a Table and Sophie had a Shirley Temple while Paula had Cranberry Juice & Ginger Ale. The music was absolutely fanastic and as Sophie looked around she saw all kinds of Women. Afro-Carribbean, Asian, White, some Older, some Younger, some Femme, some more "Masculine" but everyone was enjoying themselves as well.

"This place is amazing." smiled Sophie. "Have you been here before?" 

"Yes, and it's a blast, the folks are nice and I've also been to other Bars which also are fun." replied Paula. 

So they danced to music fast and slow, and when Sophie excused herself to go to The Ladies Room, she saw Imogen, although it was quite awkward they managed to be civil.

Sophie introduced her to Paula who was stunned that her new "Partner" was Older and more Sophisticated. 

"I'll check you guys later." smiled Imogen turning red.

"You sure you don't want to join us for a Drink." replied Paula.

"No, it's quite all right, ah um, I think I'll just walk around for a bit, nice seeing you again Sophie." replied Imogen.

"What's her problem and why didn't you want her to join us." asked Paula.

"She's Kate's Ex Girlfriend whom she dumped for Rana and before Rana officially came out, Kate and I tried to work things out." sighed Sophie.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." replied Paula. "I didn't know." 

"Don't apologize, Kate had this way of drawing people to her, I wonder if she knows that Kate and Rana are planning to Marry." 

"She'll find out eventually but it's not my place to tell her." replied Sophie.

So they had fun for the rest of the evening and as they left, and got into Paula's Car, Sophie looked at saw Imogen talking to Olivia.

"Oh My God!" winced Sophie. "Suppose she tells about what happened." 

"I don't think that Olivia is in any position to say anything, especially since you helped her from being "Groomed" with Rosie isn't that right?" asked Paula.

"Yeah, but it's so sad that so many Girls are in that Boat." 

"I know, but let's concentrate on us." replied Paula softly.

"You're right let's go." replied Sophie

So off they went to Paula's.


	25. Chapter 25

They reached Paula's where Sophie once again took her stuff out of her Bag. 

Paula opened the door, and they went into The Living Room, where Paula asked Sophie what she wanted to drink.

"Do you have any Hot Chocolate?" asked Sophie.

"Hmm, I believe so." replied Paula ask she looked in her Podbox. "Oh here we go!" she smiled.

As she prepared it, she couldn't help but giggle. When she read "Carol" by Patricia Highsmith, Therese Belivet asked for some Warm Milk and Carol bought It to her while she took a Nap in one of her Bedrooms at her beautiful Country House.

She bought it to her, while she had some Tea.

"Hey what's with the smile?" asked Sophie.

"Just thought about how Carol in The Book bought some Warm Milk and how Therese enjoyed it." giggled Paula.

"Are you making fun of me because I asked for Hot Chocolate?" asked Sophie.

"No, no it's just so cool how art imitates life, we have done so much of the stuff that the characters have done, think about it, I stop by your House, Carol visits Therese at her Apartment, they go travelling, we go travelling, they have Tea at a Restaurant, we've had Tea in public, they have Romantic time together and so do we, but we can be more open, while Carol's Ex Husband To Be Hargess aka Harge takes a fit and calls Therese "The Shopgirl", it seemed that Abby her Best Friend was also her First Female Lover." replied Paula.

"Wow, I didn't realize that." smiled Sophie. 

"Yeah things sometimes happen under strange circumstances but in the long run it works out fine." giggled Paula. "I've checked The Internet, and some Folks did some hilarious Cartoons pertaining to Milk.

She then put on some Romantic Music and the two just snuggled and enjoyed the atmosphere. 

"Oh I want to get Brenda a Thank You Card, I'll buy it and I'll give it to you that you can give to her, is that okay?" asked Sophie.

"Sure, she'd get a kick out of it." smiled Paula. "That's very thoughtful of you." 

 

"Well were it not for that Photo, Mum could have still been locked up." replied Sophie." 

"All it takes is one simple thing and take it from there." replied Paula.

"Yeah, you're right." smiled Sophie.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." replied Paula.

So they did and spent another Romantic evening making love, and happily slept in each other's arms. The next morning Sophie woke up to a delicious Aroma, where Paula cooked Sausages, Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Eggs Sunny Side Up, and Toast with Tea & Orange Juice.

"Oh this is amazing, you spoil me." smiled Sophie as she kissed Paula.

"Glad you like it." smiled Paula. 

So they happily ate giving each other mischevious grins. After they ate, they went into the Backyard to Relax and Sophie got her Phone, to make sure she didn't miss any messages.

Her common sense was perfect considering that at around 12:00 she got a call from Sally who invited her and Paula to Sunday Chicken Dinner which surprised them both.

"It's only fair for me to do this, alot's happened these past couple of Months, after all Paula's Your Partner now." replied Sally.

"Okay well what time would you want us there?" asked Sophie.

"How about 4:30 PM." asked Sally. "It's going to be a Full House, you, Paula, Kevin, Tim, Jack, and Abi, and of course me." 

"We'll see you in awhile." replied Sophie.

So Sophie called Dev and asked if she and Paula could use The Flat although it was last minute. He agreed and Paula had offered any Free Legal Help. He didn't need any but as a favor he asked her if she could help Mary (His Children's Babysitter). 

Her Son Jude skipped Town after scamming her out of Money that he owed to a B & B in Blackpool and it hurt her terribly.

Paula did a quick ironing, packed her stuff including her Toiletries and made sure she had everything she needed most notably her Laptop and Briefcase. She got in touch with Theo and explained she was having Sunday Tea with Sophie's Family. He said great and sent Sophie his best wishes. Before going to The Street, Paula also stopped off bought some White Wine and a Cake.

She parked her Car at The Parking Lot of The Redbank Apartments and with Sophie's help they were on their way.

They got the Key from Dev who said it was nice to see them again. He indicated some Fresh Linen for them to make the bed with, etc. So they did and Paula organized her stuff and Sophie asked Paula to program her Alarm on her Phone.

"Since you're here you may have to get up earlier." replied Sophie. 

"Thanks for reminding me, oh when do you start tomorrow." asked Paula.

"11:00 AM, I will work until 7:00 PM." she explained.

"Oh okay, I will leave earlier and grab a Breakfast along the way." Paula explained.

"Sounds fine to me." replied Sophie. 

So they arrived and Paula and was greeted and were welcome to an aromatic scent. They sat down, joked around and then Sally announced that "Dinner Was Served". They ate, joked around and just enjoyed the day.

"It's amazing, how we forget in this fast paced world how sacred Sunday Dinner is." replied Sally.

"Yeah, that was a must back in the day." replied Tim. "Now it's more laid back to the point that if you eat you do and if you don't you don't." 

"We're lucky we can at least do Three Square Meals a Day, lots of folks can't now." sighed Sophie.

"Tell me about it." replied Abi who thinks about her Kids and what they are doing now.

They had dessert with Tea and Abi offers to take Jack out to the Courtyard while Sally, Paula, Sophie, Kevin & Tim had a long overdue talk.

They went to Costa Coffee and had some Cola Drinks and enjoyed The Day. Jack told her about playing Soccer and how much everyone missed Brian but he was doing something that made him happy.

"Being happy sometimes in life is all you need." replied Abi. As she drank her Cola she thought of her Twins and made the most important decision of her life. She was going to give up full parental rights to her Twins.

"They are better off without me." sighed Abi. 

As for Sally she didn't mince words.

"I admit I wasn't always supportive about Sophie's Alternative Lifestyle but I realize it's not my place to judge anyone what with all of my mistakes." Sally sighed. "Maybe it was The Girlfriends that I had the biggest issue with. Sian who Sophie almost married but at 16 what do you know, then Maddie who Sophie trie dto "Rescue" due to her Big Heart, Then Jenna who was more Miss Rebound, then Kate who is now with Rana whose former In Laws helped create Speed Daal." she admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, but look at how well I've done Mum." Sophie replied. "I manage a Restaurant, I don't have a Daughter and I wasn't fleeced like Audrey was." 

"I know that now, being locked up you learn how easy it is to take for granted things until you don't have them." replied Sally.

"Yeah." replied Kevin. He also knew how lucky and forgiving Sally was for what he did as wel as Tyrone Dobbs whose Late Wife Molly he had an affair with.

"So here's to the both of you, and whatever will be will be." Kevin replied a la Doris Day.

"Thanks Dad." smiled Sophie.

So after Dessert Paula & Sophie cleaned up and left. Paula explained she and Sophie were going to Dev's Flat to hang out. Sophie got some new stuff and off they went or so to speak, giving each other a winking look when whom should they run into but Mary.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you." she gushed. "I need some legal advice could you help me please, I don't have much but maybe your Legal help can give me a perspective on things."

"Uh okay." replied Paula. So they went to Mary's place where they had some Tea.

Mary told them about how Jude took cash from her and just took off and she hasn't heard from him since.

"I'm sorry for what he did." sighed Paula. "Yet why did you give him the Money, why didn't you just go and Pay The Bill Yourself?" 

"He wanted to show that he was responsible but he wasn't." sighed Mary. "I've given him the benefit of the doubt over and over and he hurts me, Angie & George."

"Well, the only thing I can tell you if he calls again, and if you don't trust yourself, don't accept charges, he'll boo hoo and weep and scam you again." sighed Paula.

"Thanks for your help." replied Mary. 

So they left and Paula and Sophie checked thier Messages.

"Aww, what a shame". sighed Paula.

"What's wrong." asked Sophie

The American Singer James Ingram has died he had so many Hit Records in fact one of them "Baby Come To Me" with Singer Patti Austin and he's worked with everybody who is anybody, he's living proof you can be successful without being an Alcoholic or Addict. 

"Who did he work with?" asked Sophie.

He worked on Thriller, with Linda Rondstadt, Dolly Parton, Kim Carnes, he even did Somewhere Out There from The Cartoon An American Tail.

"Oh I heard the song but I didn't know who the folks were." sighed Sophie. "You have no idea how lucky you are." 

"What do you mean?" asked Paula.

"You represent the last Generation of how Music was created, Records, Eight Tracks, Cassettes, then CD's, then Videos and you saw Michael Jackson do his thing on Motown 25, now we have The Internet, Musical Reality Shows." replied Sophie.

"Yes but no matter what the Era is many of them weren't vulnerable to the "Bad" Side, IE Drugs, Alcohol, Financial Ruin, even Homelesness." sighed Paula. 

"Yeah, but no matter what The Music will aways be part of our lives." replied Sophie.

So Paula kissed Sophie and together they went into The Bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Paula once again decided to "Spoil" Sophie with a Massage but this time she spiced it up with a "Story." 

The Street's Winters were sometimes mild or even cold but I would have loved for you and I go on our own Winter Wonderland." Paula smiled.

"Do tell, continue." replied Sophie.

"Well, it's Wintertime and I win a Office Contest where we could spend a couple of Days at a Retreat, kind of like the one featured in Last Christmas by Wham." replied Paula.

"Sounds Interesting." replied Sophie.

"It's not exactly the same place but it does evoke memories, and when we enter The Cabin, it's beautifully decorated, there's a Wine Bar, A Menu, A Sofa with a DVD & CD and Wi-Fi for Internet Purposes, there's a beautifully decorated Living Room with a Fireplace, and a Kitchen and a Downstairs Bathroom, however it's upstairs that's the most romantic. There's a Jacuzzi, Shower, Sink with beautiful lotions and the like." replied Paula.

"I love it already." replied Sophie.

"Yet it's The Bedroom that's the most romantic, where special moments are spent." replied Paula. "So after we get our stuff unpacked, we go for a Bite To Eat, we have Appetizers like Sausages wrapped in Bacon, Tomatoes stuffed with Dip, as well as Chicken with Sauce."

"Yum, sounds delicious." giggled Sophie.

"We also have Wine and we can drink becuase neither one of us is Driving." replied Paula.

"So what's the Main Course." 

"You will have Steak, Egg & Chips and I have The Grilled Fish." We listen to some fantastic Jazz Music and so many other folks are enjoying the evening."

"What about dessert?" asked Sophie.

"We have A Delicious Freshly Baked Brownie, with Cappucinos." replied Paula.

"Wow, what a delicious meal, I'm stuffed, thank you." replied Sophie. "So what happens next?"

"We go for a nice walk and even see some folks roasting marshmallows and enjoying Hot Chocolate." replied Paula. "We go back to The House, we go upstairs, and then the magic really begins." 

Paula then took a Remote and then put on some Romantic Music including one of her Old School Favorites "Don't Say Goodnight" by The Isley Brothers. They were next to Smokey Robinson & Paul Anka true Soul Survivors in the sense they had Hits in every single Decade from 1950's to the present." 

"Turn over darling." murmured Paula softly. 

Sophie did, and Paula gently kissed her, and circled her breasts that had become oh sohard to the touch. Her hips then responded to Sophie's sensual thrusts where they continued their dance of desire, caressing, pleasing and touching each other. 

Paula then moved her hands between Sophie's Legs and just saw how wet she had become, she took her Index & Middle Finger and stroked her until she reached a powerful orgasm.

Sophie then snuggled happily next to Paula where they slept. 

The next morning, Sophie had turned over and saw to her disappointment that Paula was gone, yet Paula was someone who had a way of starting your day off right.

A Mini Card was waiting for her, that Paula had pre-prepared.

Good Morning My Darling, I had pre-prepared this for the future especially for you, I have a new day to start as does you so have a wonderful one and I will be in touch later on this week, also it was great having Tea with your Family and to know that they support us as a Couple.

See you soon, with all my love.

Paula.

With Hearts at the bottom.

So Sophie happily washed, dressed and went to the House, where she checked The Laundry and made a mental note to get some work done before 11:00 AM.

As for Paula, it was going to be a week with unexpected truths and someone from the past.


	27. Chapter 27

As Paula drove off to The Office, she had a little extra time to spare so she got a Bagel with Cream Cheese and Coffee and reported to The Office. They start at 8:30 AM but the Staff comes in as early as 7:45 to eat, go over the work for the day, and have meetings at 2:00 after everyone had their Tea.

Some went before 12:00 to 1:00 or 1:00 to 2:00 and Amanda The Receptionist made sure her spot was cleaned and organized.

At 8:30 everyone was at their Stations to work. From The Corporate Librarians (File Clerk), Paralegals or even fellow Lawyers everyone was ready to do their thing. It was a Smaller Firm but they were a force to be reckoned with.

Andy Heath, one of The Partners called her in to talk.

As she sat down he smiled at her.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that." replied Andy.

"What do you mean?" asked Paula.

"Oh now don't be so modest, we got the Money from The Metcalfe Case." he grinned.

"Are you kidding but how?" she asked. 

"Leonard had to liquidate some of his Stocks in The Caribbean, and they said you can't spend it, so he decided to help Sally, he felt so bad for what happened, Duncan was so convincing, he felt like he was punched in the gut." Andy replied.

"Does she know?" replied Paula.

"No, and that's where you come in, just say we did a Settlement but that's all that can be said." replied Andy.

"Okay, sounds good." replied Paula.

"Oh I want to show you something." he replied. 

He showed her A Building For The Redbank Apartments.

"We've been given a Timeshare there and whomever wants to use it is welcome to it." he replied.

"Oh wow!" she replied. "I know this area, Sally Metcalfe lives around the Corner from here, I saw it but I never really paid much mind to it.

The rest of the day was very well, she ordered in some Sushi and continued to work well at her Cubicle.

Later she packed up and left and tried to figure out what to have for Tea when she heard the Voice of someone she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

"Hey Hey Paula!" sang the voice in a Falsetto.

As Paula turned around, she was stunned. It was Robin The Judge who specialized in Juvenile Cases, who Paula had a "Fling" with that resulted in her Marriage ending in Divorce.

"Oh My God it's you!" replied Paula turning red.

"Hey stranger, long time no see, ya miss me." she smirked.

"Uh well yes but I've been so busy you know." replied Paula.

"Aww, what a shame but you live to work not work to live, hey how about we do a catch up, my treat." replied Robin.

"Okay." Paula smiled.

So they went to a place called Burger & Lobster where Robin had A Burger where Paula had The Lobster Roll and each of their dishes had Fries & Salad.

"Hmm, this is so good shout out to The Chef." smiled Paula to the Waiter.

"Thanks for the compliment." He said.

"So tell me what you've been up to, it's like you've disappeared off off the face of the earth." smiled Robin.

"Well, I was busy working on this Fraud Case but it was finished, you may have heard it about it in The Press, with a Fraud Fundraising Scheme." replied Paula.

"Oh yeah, I remembered hearing about that, I'm not surprised you solved it, you always had an Eagle Eye for stuff." replied Robin.

"Yeah but Brenda helped me out alot too, she had one thing that I needed and boom, the Case was solved." replied Paula.

"Enough about work, you know I deal with these Juvies, some are just mislead some need to be locked up and realize how easy it is to take freedom for granted." replied Robin. "So anything new in your life?" she grinned.

"Well, now that you mention it, I did meet someone." Paula replied sheepishly.

"You don't say." laughed Robin. "That's great so who is it?" 

"She's a Restaurant Manager, and I may as well tell you she's Younger than me." replied Paula.

"Oooh Playing Cougar & Sugar Momma are you?" smirked Robin.

"No, I don't do that." replied Paula. "However we enjoy each other's company alot, we just came back from Ibiza not too long ago." 

"Okay, well good for you, I guess you won't be coming to The Retreat." replied Robin.

It was a Three Day Extravaganza where Lesbian, Bi, Trans and even questioning would come for Three Days of Fun & Relaxation and Partying.

"Man did we not have fun last year." laughed Paula. "We partied on Friday, Saturday, & Sunday continued." 

"Yeah, so much has happened since last year but I'm so happy for you." replied Robin. "Alot of the Ladies are going to miss you something awful." 

"Yeah well you've got to have you priorities in order sometimes." replied Paula. "Theo will be graduating soon and Isla is finishing up her first Year at Uni." 

"Yeah, those two are amazing kids you got there, how did they react when you told them?" asked Robin.

"Very well, to my relief." replied Paula. "They've met her and they've hit it off with her." 

"That's good to know." Robin smiled.

So after Robin Paid the tab, they went their separate ways. Paula got home, and found that she hadn't checked her Text Messages. There was one from Sophie inviting her to a Party at The Rovers on Saturday Night. It seemed that it was going to celebrate the Opening of Claudia's Hair Salon that she bought from Audrey Roberts as well as The Barber Shop.

She called Sophie back and said she'd be delighted to come and tod her about the new Timeshare at The Redbank Apartment.

"I can't guarantee you anything but maybe if I put in a Bid, we can spend the night there, what do you say?" asked Paula.

"That would be great!" she squealed with delight.

"Also it will give me some more time to work on The "Story"." she smirked.

"Can't wait!" Sophie replied. 

Fortunately, she was able to get first dibs but said it was a Celebration of A Business and the like in the Neighborhood. After getting pictures she was blown away by the interior.

Yet she had no idea the "History" of The Building.


	28. Chapter 28

Later on in The Week Paula got a Book which showed how The Apartment Building was in the 1960's. It seemed that before there was an Underworld or even A Baldwin's Casuals it was a Raincoat Factory.

"Very practical considering that Rain was notorious in The Fall leading to Winter." thought Paula to herself. She saw Pictures of a group of Ladies who were outside the Factory and even a Older Couple outside The Rovers Return. 

"Wow what memories, boy if these walls could talk." thought Paula.

She also realized how different her life really was from The Folks on The Street. They were great People but when you see the Street "then" to opposed "now" a lot of changes took place.

She got in touch with Sophie and asked exactly when the Party would start. Sophie said about 7:00 at The Rovers which was great. 

"I have a Book that I think that Ken Barlow could help me with." replied Paula. "The Red Bank Apartments were once a Warehouse I think there's a big story to find, maybe he can help us and I'll even bring a Copy for Old Time's Sake."

"Sounds great." she smiled.

So after getting Ken's agreement, they agreed to meet him on Saturday. Paula parked her Car on Friday at 5:30 PM, greeted Sophie who had an overnight Bag since Paula was staying until Sunday at around 1:00 PM which they both agreed on.

As they walked into The Building and saw The Apartment, they were both stunned at how beautiful it was.

"Isn't it amazing how something can be refurbished into something that you didn't think possible." Sophie replied.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Princess Park Manor where Girls Aloud first lived when they started out, it was rumoured to be a Psychiatric Hospital." giggled Paula. "I saw them online, it's so beautiful." 

So a Little while later they went to The Pub, where Sandwiches, H'ors D'Ouevres were served. Sophie & Paula each had Wine and since Paula wasn't driving it was great. They toasted The Hair Salon & The Barber Shop but from the Corner of her Eye she saw a Sad Look from Audrey.

She was no longer the Boss with with Hot Sauce and unlike Claudia she didn't keep her eye on the Prize. As for David & Nick, she was happy for them as well but she still hated knowing she wasn't in charge. She also knew that things would have been much better if she hadn't allowed her heart to overule her mind.

Yet as for Ken he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he wanted to, he was happy for Peter but he always felt that with his Eldest Son the "Other" Shoe always dropped with him. 

From running a Betting Shop, Then The Rovers, Then Underworld who had no knowledge of Fashion now The Snooker Hall. It was also during that time that Billy & Paul sat with Paula & Sophie. Paul was making progress still living at The Boardinghouse while Billy continued to Foster Summer and even told her how important it is to be careful with a Boy. 

The Night ended and Sophie & Paula went back to the Apartment for their own "Midnight Delight".


	29. Chapter 29

Paula put on her IPAD that had some more Romantic Music and they happily snuggled.

"Thanks for inviting me to The Party." replied Paula as she gently kissed her.

"You are quite welcome." smiled Sophie. "It's so wonderful to be here with you." 

"Likewise." replied Paula.

"So will you continue with "The Story" please." asked Sophie.

"Oh you bet." giggled Paula.

So after a pause to get her thoughts together, she continued. 

"We go on a romantic sleigh ride through the Forest where we sit in a Carriage with Blankets to keep us warm, and drink Apple Cider, the Rider entertains us with Xmas Songs like Sleighride By The Ronettes, and Xmas Songs by Motown Artists, some that had interpretations, others that were specifically written like "Let It Snow" by Boyz To Men amongst others.

Upon returning we have a delicious Buffet Dinner with Salads, Hams, Turkeys, Rolls with Wine, and for Dessert we have a Slice of a Xmas Log Cake. Afterwards, we walk around some more, and stop to admire some of the Xmas Decorations which consists of Xmas Lights with Santa and The Reindeer, Frosty The Snowman, and Boxes Of Presents, we are even mesmerized by a beautiful Black Choir who sing all kinds of Xmas Songs like "Silent Night" & "Oh Holy Night" that would have done The Choir that performed at Harry & Megan's Wedding proud."

"We admire the Shops that have all kinds of wonderful Decorations and although Xmas ended a couple of days earlier, the festive mood is stronger than ever."

"God, it's so amazing to see." smiled Sophie.

"Since we're still full from Dinner, we decide to just relax in a Bookshop and have some Tea, and just relax and enjoy the fun, there are kids happily running around with their parents buying Toys that are on Sale, or enjoying the Xmas Decorations and the like, afterwards we go back to The Hotel for the Tea Buffet where we still enjoy the food that is out of this world, yet I have a very special surprise for you." replied Paula.

"What is it?" asked Sophie.

"Upon arrival back to The House, it's beautifully decorated and it has some "Extras" for us that we can put in The Microwave, as well as Two Bottles of Wine Red & White." explained Paula.

"I put on The Music and we slow dance, I put my arms around you and vice versa, and then we kiss passionately, we fall on the floor where there's a Blanket for us where I have "Moments In Love" by The Art Of Noise in the background." 

After that, Paula kisses Sophie, and leads her to The Bedroom, they face each other and oh so gently remove each other's clothes, They pull back the comforter and Sophie falls on the bed, and Paula then joins her. Speechless by Beyonce using an Isley Brothers Guitar riff makes it oh so more sensual and romantic, Paula then kisses Sophie then her lips move down to her neck which is Sophie's G Spot.

Her lips then move down and flicker Sophie's Nipples that are so hard and pointed then Paula whispers in Sophie's ear.

"I want to have yuor beautiful Nectar." 

So she moves down, spreads Sophie's legs, and plunges her tongue into a wetness filled with desire. Sophie moves her hips harder and harder begging Paula not to stop, she felt so good, it felt so hot her tongue goes harder and faster and before Sophie knows it, she explodes with a fountain of desire. Paula then moves back on top of her and kisses her then spreads her own legs so they come into contact.

She moves her Hips slowly enjoying her own rhythm but when Sophie begs her to go faster, she put her index finger on her lips.

"Shh darling, I have this under control trust me." she murmured. So she goes slower giving a hard unexpected thrust that results in Sophie crying out where it's part pain but part pleasure.

She continues but then her own passion consumes her and then their hips move harder and faster against each other. 

"Oh Paula, oh Baby you feel so good." Sophie cried out. "I'm so wet." 

"You love what I'm doing to you." moaned Paula. "You're so hot you feel so good." as she continued to move against her. Sophie grabbed Paula's backside begging her to go harder, faster and deeper that it was "hers" she "owned" it and nobody else. Then within seconds, their cries, moans, groans and sighs reverberate. 

Needless to say Sophie found herself in a state of lust that she didn't think was possible. She straddled Paula, spread her legs and lead Paula to her Pussy that Paula stroked. She threw her head back begging Paula to touch, stroke, pleasure her and even "fist" her.

"I want to come all over you." she whispered harshly. "I want you to see what it is you do to me." 

So Paula "Obeyed". She touched, massaged, stroked and even "Fisted" Sophie.

"You like it when I touch you like that, don't you!" barked Paula.

"Oh yes.!" moaned Sophie as she moved her hips harder. 

"Does, it feel good here." moaned Paula.

"Yes!" cried out Sophie. 

"And here, and here and here!" demanded Paula.

"Oh God yes!" cried out Sophie. "Oh I'm coming." 

Then before Sophie knew it, she had a thick gush of ooze coming from her body. It turned Paula on so much she came herself. Sophie then passionately kissed her.

"Do you know how much I love, you I belong to you and nobody else." Sophie moaned as she rode Paula.

"I love you more." groaned Paula. "Take me now, make me yours." 

So Sophie moved her hips harder and harder, she kissed Paula passionately and within seconds they each came. Paula then laid Sophie down, then spread her legs and stroked her some more.

"Open you're eyes for me, darling." replied Paula softly.

So Sophie did and moved her hips harder. 

"God I love seeing you like this, being with you, making love to you, pleasuring you." Paula moaned as she kissed Sophie's G Spot. "You're so beautiful." 

"You make me feel beautiful." moaned Sophie. 

They even went "further" from Sophie being tongued from behind, they both teased and caressed each other and after what seemed like hours, they snuggled in each other's arms.

As Paula looked at The Clock, it was 5:30 AM.

"My God, we need to get as much sleep since we're meeting Ken tomorrow." sighed Paula.

"Don't worry we have Saturday Night as well." giggled Sophie. 

"Yeah, you're right, let's get up at around 11:00 AM." Paula replied as she programmed her Clock. 

So the two fell into a blissful sleep. 


	30. Chapter 30

When they woke up the next morning it was around 10:00 and they were both very hungry. Sophie also got a Text from Ken asking if he could meet them later on in the afternoon instead.

He was still exhausted from The Party and he also had a lot of "Family Issues" most notably finding out his Granddaughter Amy was Pregnant by a notorious Gang Member. 

"No worries Ken, what time would you like to meet at?" asked Sophie.

"How about 5:00 PM, that would be better for me." he explained. I'll come by then.

"Okay sounds great." replied Sophie.

AFterwards, they each took a Shower and Paula treated Sophie to a Breakfast in Town.

"God after that workout we did, I'm famished but it was worth it." smirked Paula. "You really blew me away last night."

"You were pretty cool yourself." giggled Sophie.

So they went to a Restaurant where Sophie had An All American Breakfast which consisted of Eggs (Scrambled), Pancakes, Sausages, and Fried Potatoes, where Paula had a Frittata which consisted of Eggs, & Vegetables that was served like a Pie.

They also enjoyed Toast & Coffee and Paula sliced a part to see if Sophie would enjoy it which she did.

"Well, here's to you and the morning, and the day." smiled Sophie as she toasted Paula.

"Here's to you too as well." grinned Paula. 

So they enjoyed themselves and while Paula paid at The Cash, Sophie tactfully left a Tip. 

Upon returning To The Redbank Apartments, they decided to check some messages and the like since there was Wi-Fi it was very easy.

Paula checked and screamed "Oh My God!" 

"What is it?" asked Sophie.

"The Actor from The US Soap Opera The Young & The Restless, he died he played Neil Winters since 1991, he was the Longest African American Actor on The Show, Isla watches him faithfully." sighed Paula. 

"How did he die?" asked Sophie. 

"Apparently it was a Suicide through liquor which is heartbreaking since his Son Julian who is Schizophrenic also killed himself." replied Paula.

"Dear God." replied Sophie thinking of Aiden Connor who died the same way last year.

They later found out that Billy Mayhew was doing a Town Meeting to talk about "Hate Crimes", it seems that US Actor Jussie Smollet was the victim of a Hate Crime who is an Openly Gay African American Actor/Musician whose Sister Jurnee was on Friday Night Lights with Michael B. Jordan. 

"How about we go to The Meeting, then eat a Late Night Dinner." asked Paula.

"That would be terrific." smiled Sophie.

They later met with Ken who gave them some amazing Stories.

"Being On The Street your whole life, I'm sure that there hasn't been anything that phases you now." asked Sophie.

"No, not really." he laughed but as he looked at The Photos he smiled.

Okay, this was once a Raincoat Factory and A Lady named Christine Hardman worked there and she lived in a Flat with her Mother May who was devastated, it was a step down since her Husband died, and left them in debt, it broke her heart."

"God, what a shame but The Wife is always the last to know." replied Paula.

"Yeah, she worked hard but May had a Breakdown and nobody knew about it then, it was a major stigma, to have Mental Problems, and her Daughter Christine found it hard to be her Mother's Sole Caretaker." sighed Ken.

"Wow, I never knew that." replied Sophie.

"How could you, so many folks came and went, however we had some memorable scenes, there was a Lady named Ena Sharples who got into a Fight with Elsie Tanner The Femme Fatale of The Town, by today's standards she was Grade A Gangsta and even smashed A Window which was a very big mistake because it was from a House she owned that she rented out to Elsie's Family." replied Ken.

"Now why would she do that?" asked Paula.

"She had alot of repressed rage inside of her, and because Elsie had to get married at 16 and came to The Street it 1940, Ena felt it was her place to Judge." sighed Ken.

"Oh what about The Folks in front of The Rovers Return." asked Sophie.

"That there was Jack & Annie Walker who ran The Rovers who were quite the force to be reckoned with, Annie was no nonense, never allowing anyone to run a tab Dennis Tanner tried that with her but she nipped it in the bud." laughed Ken. "Yet she showed a Woman could run a Pub as well as a Man."

"So many folks owned The Rovers over the years didn't they?" asked Paula.

"Yeah, it's like a Goldmine and while some did a great job, others didn't most notably The Duckworths, they or "Jack" treated themselves to Pints, not realizing it was contributing to lost profit, then they had to Co-own The Pub with Alec Gilroy at a 51/49 Split, he eventually sold out to Nathalie Barnes who is also gone away from The Street."

"Do you think Peter will be happy with The Pool Hall now?" replied Sophie.

"I really hope so." sighed Ken. "I can't fault Peter for going from one Job to another since I did the same thing, Teacher, Employment Counselor, Taxi Cab Driver, Supermarket Employee I even lived in Canada for awhile." 

"Well, he's happy and in his element, he'll run the Show which will make him happy." replied Ken.

They looked at other Pictures and he was so amazed how Warehouses & Factories were refurbished to a Rebirth.

He left and then they got a quick snack at The Kebab Shop then went to hear Billy speak. He acknowledged that what happened to Jussie happened every day in some part of the world and since Jussie is Black, Male & Gay he was to the thugs, an easy target.

The folks agreed and nodded sadly as for Paul he knew that while some Guys got raped in Prison with Women it was "Gay For The Stay" most notably in The US

The lecture ended, Billy got a standing ovation and off Paula & Sophie went for their Late Night Dinner which was a Gourmet Pizza House.

They started off with Mozzarella Sticks dipped in Sauce, then had Their Individual Pizzas. They didn't drink any wine but instead had Cola Drinks and ended it with a Mousse.

They went back and had another Romantic Evening ahead of them then happily slept. They had a simple but fun breakfast at Roy's Rolls and then hung out at The Redbank for a little while longer.

They knew that their chances of acquiring it at a later date would be nil because others would want to rent it out, but it was great when they had it together. They said goodbye in private and agreed to a Late Night Call at around 10:30. Although it was Sunday, Paula liked to get a jump start for the following week. Sophie had her own work to do so it was a busy but productive day. From doing The Laundry, Ironing, and The Paperwork and proofreading Jack's Book Report on Tom Sawyer.

She nuked some Dinners for them since Kevin was out. Later on Paula called Sophie and she also heard from Brenda thanking her for The Card. 

"Until we meet again, parting is such sweet sorrow." murmured Sophie. 

"Good Night My Darling." replied Paula with a Kissing sound.

So they went to sleep with happy smiles on their faces.


	31. Chapter 31

Things went on in terms of The Street most notably with Jenny Connor. Since she came back her life had it's share of ups and downs. Marrying Johnny Connor whose Family took over Underworld The Factory as well as The Rovers Return, which is considered to be a Goldmine since it has always been at the heart & soul of the community. She also knew that driving under the influence also was a serious offence so she knew she may be the next woman on The Street go be a Prisoner.

It scared her to the point of no return but she knew she had to pay for what she did but what she didn't know was that Billy Mayhew talked to Liz McDonald. He knew that Jenny did a bad thing but he also reminded her of her own mistake. "Thou shall not commit adultery".

"Okay Liz what was it about Johnny that attracted you to him." asked Billy.

"He really had his act together, he made his share of mistakes but he loved his Family and he tried to help out folks, including me." replied Liz.

"Yeah, giving you a Job, a shoulder to cry on and then you find out that Jim your Ex-Husband who still has a "hold" over you betrayed you by lying about your Daughter being alive." replied Billy. "Yet he and this Hannah Lady got away with it." 

"Yes." replied Liz sadly. 

"What was it about Jim that still drew you to him, I mean from what I heard he wasn't a very nice guy." replied Billy.

"He just had this way of getting to my soul, talking about our past, struggles, and how we always perservered, when I got married to a Man named Vernon, and I went to Prison to tell him, he was hysterical and he screamed at me, even now I still can't have a proper relationship because of Jim." she sighed.

"I'm sorry." replied Billy. "How well did you know Jenny before The Connors came to The Street?"

So she told Billy about her being Fostered by Rita Tanner who married her Father Alan Bradley who was very abusive. He died In a Tram accident at Blackpool. 

"Oh that explains a lot, maybe In Johnny she saw in him the stability she never got with her own Father." replied Billy. "Then when he channeled his attention on me and that upset her, I was lonely and I felt that I hit rock bottom." 

"Yeah, but we both paid because of trust, I trusted a Man who betrayed me and Jenny was betrayed as well because of me." Liz replied. 

"Hey if you told everyone who had an affair to leave the street it would be emptied out." replied Billy. "It's going to be all right, now I'm going to ask you something would you be willing to drop charges if Jenny agrees to go to Rehab, if she goes to Prison they will tear her apart, look at Sally Metcalfe, she's still trying to readjust." 

"You're right." sighed Liz since Jim & Steve were also Ex-Cons.

"So after talking with a Judge, Jenny agreed to go to a Rehab Center for Three Months and do 200 Hours of Community Service and attend AA Meetings.

She thanked Liz from the bottom of her heart and many of the folks were impressed as well. 

As for Paula, she explained to Sophie that Theo's Graduation was coming up but he wanted to know if he could do a belated celebration on The Street since the tickets were already reserved for her, Isla, Bobby and his Grandmother. 

"Sophie's part of your life, she's your Partner and I want her to be part of stuff." explained Theo. 

"That's very kind of you." Paula smiled.

So The Graduation took place, Theo took Pictures with his Family and although Paula and Bobby weren't together anymore they were still on good terms. There was a Buffet Style Dinner and afterwards Bobby and Theo went home as did Isla. 

Two Weeks later they celebrated at The Bistro with Paula, Sophie, Isla, Theo, and Emma who all had a great time. Arrangements were made in advance with a Graduation Cake and the Waitstaff sang "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" along with the Patrons. He stood up and said thanks and made his own toast.

"I would like to say thanks to everyone for making this evening so much fun, from My Mother Paula, My Sister Isla, Emma here and most of all Sophie Paula's Partner who's made you very happy." he smiled. "So Cheers".

Everyone clapped, and gave him a Thumbs Up, and some even stood and gave him a Standing Ovation.

Later they went to The Rovers Return where Theo didn't Drink but loved the Interior of The Pub. He and Emma hung out, and laughed and joked around. 

When Chesney came in with Gemma, he was stunned to see Emma with Theo but he had no right to complain. He chose Gemma over her and he'd have to live with it.

The evening went off smoothly and Theo and Isla said Good Night to everyone incluidng Sophie and took off tactfully knowing their Mother wanted to say Goodbye privately.

They jumped in The Car, went home and had a Cappucino and Moccacino that Paula prepared for them.

"So once again Mum, thanks for the evening." smiled Theo. 

"You're quite welcome." smiled Paula. 

"So tell me Mum, when are you going to introduce Sophie to The "Fam". giggled Isla. "Grandpa & Grandma would get a kick out of Sophie." 

"Hey, one day at a time." retorted Paula.

"Hey we don't have a problem and neither should they, come on if they can handle Dad, anything is possible." replied Isla.

"Yeah, you're right." she agreed.

So they left after awhile and then Paula called The Folks and asked if she could see them on Sunday. They agreed and she promised she'd bring a Dessert.


	32. Chapter 32

So on Sunday Paula went to see The Folks whose name was Amanda & Jack. Jack was a Lawyer in his own right who was a force to be reckoned with while Amanda worked as a Professor Teaching English.

They were busy but Paula alwyas called them to say Hello and how are things. They also saw Theo & Isla usually in Town for Tea at Restaurants which they loved.

She bought a Cake and she had a delicious Roast Beef Dinner that she hadn't had in such a long time.

Afterwards, they had Tea and Dessert and Paula took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mum, Dad I have something to tell you, I met someone." she replied.

"Okay, so soon after Bobby, you don't mess around." laughed Amanda. "So who is it?"

"Well, I met a Restaurant Manager who lives in Weatherfield." explained Paula. "It's very Blue Collar but the citizens are very nice, hardworking with alot of Pride." 

"Okay, nothing wrong with that, I worked my way through School doing that." replied Jack. "What else could you tell me?" 

"They are younger, much younger but when we are together, it doesn't matter." replied Paula softly.

"Interesting." laughed Jack. "A true May/December Romance, so what's his Name?" 

"Sophie." replied Paula.

"Sophie, what kind of name is that for a Fellow, oh I get it, like that Johnny Cash Song called A Boy Called Sue in Sioux City, Dakota." laughed Amanda.

"No, Sophie is a Woman, I'm Bisexual." explained Paula.

"No, no you're wrong, you're experimenting, you don't know what you're talking about." replied Amanda.

"I do know what I am talking about." replied Paula. "We've been seeing each other for quite awhile." 

"She's not some "Sugar Baby" is she." demanded Jack. "You hear stories about Young Folks taking advantage of Older Folks." 

"No nothing like that, she works hard, earns her keep, and has been a source of pride to her parents." explained Paula.

"Well, Paula this is quite a surprise, but I shouldn't be." replied Amsnda as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Paula.

"Growing up, your Mates were going crazy for Duran Duran but you liked Banarama and then those R & B Groups from Across the Ocean as well as Eternal & The Honeyz". replied Amanda laughing.

"Okay, so you two what do you think about this." sighed Paula.

"We just want you to be happy, after all if we could accept you and Bobby together we can accept this, but tell me did you have any doubts before you said "I Do." to him on your Wedding Day." asked Jack.

"I loved him very much but we both changed with the changing times." replied Paula. "Now you know about Isla so I felt it was only fair to tell you." 

"Yeah, I still remember the Storyline on Eastenders with Della & Binnie, then Sonia & Naomi although she was "curious" now Tiffany "plays" poor Bernadette." sighed Jack.

"Could you see yourself meeting her sometime in the future." asked Paula.

"Sure, why not, I want to make sure that her intentions towards you are good ones." replied Amanda with a smirk.

So later on, Paula texted Sophie and just told her that she told her Folks about them.

"I felt it was only fair." admitted Paula.

"That was very brave of you." replied Sophie softly. 

"Well, I'll see you soon." replied Paula. "Hugs & Kisses, My Darling." 

"Same to you." replied Sophie.

As for Jenny she began her Rehab which consisted of doing Detox, where a Nurse helped her through the night where she shook, screamed, cried and even saw her Father screaming at her that she was no good.

The toxins were leaving her body and although she got sick, afterwards she felt better, she gave herself a Shower, and ate healthy meals and did exercise, from aerobics, and even Yoga.

However it was The Group Therapy Sessions that helped the most. She realized that The Rovers was a bigger part of her life not to mention Weatherfield. She was fostered by her former Stepmother Rita and her Father Alan was so cruel.

"Why did you go back to a place that may have given you so much pain." asked a fellow patient named Laurie.

"I wanted to start fresh, I wanted to show I had changed but instead of being happy I was sad, I lost My Son, I missed out being a Parent, and I don't even have a Child to love, then My Husband has early stages of MS, and I don't know what's going to happen to him." she sighed.

"You wanted to fix things now because you couldn't fix things then, what about This Rovers Return." asked her Counselor Jeff. 

"I loved living there, still do and having a Home where there's no drama or dysfunction not the way I had it growing up and his Family have accepted me, so many folks on The Street have had "addictions" but they don't go into Rehab, they just quit and nobody talks about it." sighed Jenny.

"I know what you mean." replied another Patient named Rick. "I drank because it was the only way to block out my pain." 

So the months went on and the most important was when Liz & Johnny came to a Meeting with Billy.

"Hello everyone, my Name is Jenny and I am an Alcoholic." she replied.

"Hi Jenny." said the Group.

She talked about how Liquor affected her because of her insecurities. She felt that whenever something good happened to her it always was taken away so she drank to ease the pain and instead of being secure in her Marriage she was insecure.

When she spoke, Liz's Eyes welled up with tears. She was married to such an abusive Man and she took him back and forgave him over and over and he always broke her heart and disappointed her. Even when she was with "Nice" Guys it wasn't good enough so with Johnny it was a Man whom she would have loved to have Married, also since he owned The Rovers he was quite The King which was once her own Family's Bread & Butter.

As for Billy he knew he had Lady Luck on his side, if the authorities found out about his own addictions, he could have lost Summer for good. Johnny also knew how compassionate Jenny was when Aidan died. He knew it wasn't his fault for her Alcoholism but it still hurt.

So The Counselling and support worked and afterwards, Billy made arrangements for Jenny to work a the Shelter. Leonard the Lawyer was volunteering there as was Sean Tully not to mention Nick Tilsley so she was in good hands.

It was also agreed that she wouldn't work at The Rovers, instead she applied and got a Job as a Office Cleaner, at a Corporate Cafeteria, clearing dishes, mopping, and sterilizing the Tables. Now more than ever people were taking cleaning and organizing especially with all of the Self Help Books about decluttering, cleaning and order.

Johnny rehired Liz to help out which made her happy. Yet it wasn't until she did the voluteer work that she realized how fortunate she was. She helped with The Laundry that was donated goods, hung them up, and other volunteers organized clothes for folks who needed them. Others needed Hygenic products like Toothbrushes, Toothpaste but not Mouthwash because of the Alcohol.

Yet it was Nick who learned the most. He took a Bootcamp course about how to be a Barber and he learned alot especially when dealing with Black Men. Their Skin was more sensitive, sometimes they had ingrown Hairs under their chin, and Cocoa Butter helped soothe their skin they also had to remember how important it was to shave up.

No matter who they were getting TLC was a paradise. Having Warm Water on their cheeks, to release their Beard Hair, then delicious smelling shaving cream on their cheeks then a shave then aftershave.

Some even were lucky enough to get Housing in a Council Neighborhood that was bought out by a "Silent Interest". They were able to get work by fixing it up that made them happy with plumbing, painting, and cleaning which was alot nicer than most Council Houses. 

They were also warned to pay their Rent on time, stay out of trouble, and Angie volunteered her services on how to manage their Money. 

As for Billy and Paul, things were going slowly. Paul still wanted to take it slow, and readjust to life outside and not be around a bad element. He heard about Clayton Hibbs and the trouble he was into and since he was Young he was also "Fresh Meat" who got harassed endlessly. 

He even surprised Billy to hear a sermon where he talked about Faith and how important it was to have. Yet the biggest kick was finding out that Billy was going to Marry Kate and Rana who also did their pre marital counselling. 

The next couple of weeks were going to be fun for all involved.


	33. Chapter 33

As the weeks leading up to the Wedding came along, so many folks offered their Services. Lolly, Kate's Friend helped with getting A Town Hall that hadn't been used in a long time but with the Homeless Folks, and residents cleaning, buffing and shining it was back to it's previous glory.

Yet the biggest fun was with the Hen/Stag Do. At Rana & Kate's Hen Night, some B Girls were hired to dance where they got down to "Oops Oh My" by The "Original" Tweet, "The Thong Song" by Sisqo, "Work It & Get Your Freak On" by Missy Elliot.

As for the guys, they had a really great time with Two Ladies dancing to "Nasty Girl" by Vanity Six, "I'm Too Sexy By "Right Said Fred", "Do You Wanna Funk By Sylvester, More Bounce To The Ounce by Roger (RIP), and even "High Energy" by Evelyn Thomas but it was so cool because they had a Male Dancer for Sean, Billy & Paul which they loved.

They were also in stitches when "Light Your Ass On Fire" By Busta Rhymes And Pharell Williams was played as well.

As for Theo he was on Cloud Nine, he wasn't allowed to go to "Parties" like this so it was so fun and he was very impressed with The Male Dancer who could get down with the best of them. 

Paula & Sophie also had fun watching the Dancers and seeing how Emma was enjoying herself as well. Seeing The "Girls" Dance also put Paula in a state of Wanderlust to the point she sent Sophie a Text and said.

"Tonight I'm giving you another Bedtime Story." which delighted her. The rest of the evening went off without problems and everyone having a great time. 

Theo saw Emma home before going home himself and drove off.

Paula and Sophie then went back to Paula's Place, where they had some Tea, changed into their PJ's and and relaxed.

"What a great evening, I'm so happy for the both of them." sighed Sophie happily.

"Yeah, me too." replied Paula.

Shortly afterwards, they went upstairs where Sophie happily snuggled next to Paula and a New Story was told.


	34. Chapter 34

At The Firm, we have alot of Paperwork to organize so we bring you in as a Temp. You whip The File Room/Library into shape with your superb organizational skills. You also do Faxing, Scanning, Photocopying and The Bank Deposits and The Mail at the end of the day, as well as making sure The Kitchen is clean and we all love you for it." replied Paula.

"Sounds Great!" smiled Sophie.

"There's a Park nearby and you go there to eat on your break and you relax." explained Paula. "However there's a night where I need you and we are in The Office alone." 

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"I have to get a Brief together, and I need to get The Information Photocopied, although it's Friday Night, you offer to stay that I really appreciate." replied Paula.

"Okay, but we get the work done right?" asked Sophie.

"Yes, we work overtime but we get it done and I tell one of the Partners Alex that it's all good which makes him happy and I take you out for Dinner after you call Kevin to let him know you're okay." 

"Then what." asked Sophie. 

"We go to an Elegant Restaurant where I treat you to a Steak Dinner, and we have Red Wine, and a Delicious Cake for Dessert as well as Moccacino Coffees." 

"Yum, sounds delicious." giggled Sophie.

Then I ask how "Open Minded" you are and you are game for anything so I take you to a Ladies Club, where the Drinks are floating and people are having the time of their life." 

"Oh God, this is so fun." giggled Sophie.

"We go on The Floor to Dance and we have fun to The Saturdays "All Fired Up", amongst other songs but it's the Slow Music that's just as hot, we are on the Floor, the lights are dimmed out and we slow dance, we look into each other's eyes and then I kiss you oh so gently." 

"Sounds romantic." sighed Sophie. "Yet since we're here together we can make it more real."

Sophie then reaches out to Paula and kisses her which Paula responds to. They remove each other's clothes and Paula falls on top of Sophie kissing her passionately.

Her lips then go down to her Neck, then she licks her Nipples that become hard to the touch, then she puts her hands between Sophie and strokes her Center.

Sophie's Hips then move harder, moaning, groaning crying out with pleasure.

"Baby, please don't stop." cried out Sophie.

"I won't." murmured Paula as she feathered her with soft kisses.

Their Hips moved harder and harder and they both climaxed within seconds of each other.

"Oh God, Oh Paula!" moaned Sophie. "What are you doing to me." 

"Making you feel good, because you deserve to be." murmured Paula. 

Their lovemaking continued for hours and afterwards Sophie happily snuggled in Paula's arms.

"Well thanks for another Story, it was great." giggled Sophie.

"You are quite welcome, oh and I have another surprise for you." replied Paula. "Since The Wedding will be at a Town Hall away from The Street, I reserved a Hotel Room for us, I'll pick you up and we'll spend the night in there." 

"Aww, Paula you don't have to do that." replied Sophie.

"No Baby, I want to do it, and I might as well tell you that I have a Gift Certificate that's a Credit Card, I can use it and when it's Maxed out, that's it." explained Paula. "I love making you happy the same way you make me happy." 

"How wonderful of you to say." murmured Sophie as she kissed her.

So they slept and had a terrific breakfast and Theo came over to visit and they hung out and talked about The Hen Night.

"Boy those Ladies and that Fellow were amazing, I was truly blown away." giggled Theo. "I'm going to put my Suit in The Cleaners this week, and Dad said I could borrow the Car or Emma & I." 

"Sounds great." smiled Paula. "She had a good time as well.

"Yeah, the fact that she and Bethany Platt are living at Maria Sutherland's House is a blessing, she can practically walk to her job." replied Theo.

"Uh huh, and I know she appreciates the extra Money." replied Sophie. "It can't be easy being a Widowed Single Parent." 

"Yeah, Isla and I were both very lucky we had both of our Folks growing up." replied Theo. "Alot of Women work hard to take care of theirs."

So they relaxed with Tea and Biscuits and Theo reminded Paula that he was going to need her help with his Dorm Room with Sheets and the like.

"She's got me well trained, started making me do my Laundry at 15, she said you want to be treated like a Man, you'll learn to do things like a Man, I'm not a Maid." giggled Theo.

"Good for you, alot of fellows in my Neighborhood don't do that." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, well life with Paula here is far from dull, but you already know that don't you." grinned Theo.

"Yes." Sophie replied blushing.

"Hey it's all good, you make Mum happy and that's the most important thing." Theo replied. 

So they hung out some more, and Theo went to the Bus Stop and Paula walked him there.

"I'll check you guys next Saturday." Theo smiled. 

So Paula and Sophie had some Pizza and Sophie would also take The Bus home.

She texted Paula and wished her pleasant dreams and thanks again for another great weekend.


	35. Chapter 35

So the day of the Wedding took place and everyone was happy. They got up extra early, washed, ate breakfast and their clothes were prepared the Night Before. Since it was at 4:00 PM, they still had a lot of time to get to The Town Hall. Paula came for Sophie at 2:45 PM and Theo arrived at the same time to pick up Emma.

Upon arrival, people smiled greeted each other, Paul gave out programs while Sean escorted folks to their seats. There was an Organist who performed and then when Imran escorted Rana down the Aisle with an Indian Style Dress, Johnny escorted Kate with a White Dress. Angie on the other hand bought the House down with One Plus One by Beyoncé.

Billy than began the Service. 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Katherine & Rana into Holy Matrimony and to witness as they pledged their love to each other, on this very special day, Marriage is a Sacred Institution as seen with Canaan in Galilee, and it should not be entered into lightly or unwillingly, who giveth Katherine to be Married to Rana."

"I Do." smiled Johnny.

"Who giveth Rana to be married to Katherine." asked Billy.

"I Do." smiled Imran.

"Everyone please stand." asked Billy.

So everyone did.

"Who Supports The Marriage Of Rana & Kate." asked Billy. "If you agree say "We Do!"

"We Do!" Shouted The Hall.

"Who will support them in their future as a Married Couple." "If you promise to support them say we will." 

"We Will!" shouted The Hall again with glee.

We will now have a reading from Miss Summer Spellman,

So Summer read a Beautiful Poem about Love being kind.

Billy then started the next part.

"Katherine, will you have Rana as your Wife, will you promise to love, honor, and cherish her, for better for worse for richer for poorer until death do you part." asked Billy.

"I Do." smiled Kate.

"Rana, will you have Katherine as your Wife, will you promise to love, honor and cherish her, for better for worse for richer for poorer until death do you part." asked Billy.

"I Do." smiled Rana.

May we have The Rings. They each put them on A Tray, not a Bible since Rana isn't a Christian.

"Katherine please put this Ring on Rana's Hand and repeat after me, I Katherine do take thee Rana as My Lawful Wedded Wife, to have and to hold for richer for poorer until death do us part." Billy replied.

Rana did the same thing and repeated her vows.

"Blessed are you both and you have completed the rituals of the Marriage Ceremony, may you be happy and may you be blessed, you may now kiss one another." smiled Billy.

So they did, then they signed the Marriage Certificate. 

"Folks I proudly present to you Rana & Kate Nazir-Connor." Billy smiled.

Everyone in The Hall cheered and Clapped as they walked down the aisle. 

They walked outside, and had Rice and Confetti thrown at them. 

"They looked great didn't they." smiled Sophie.

"Yeah they certainly did." smiled Paula.

Yet the fun would continue at The Reception.


	36. Chapter 36

So while pictures were being taken of The Bridal Party, The Folks relaxed with H'ors D'Ouevres which consisted of Stuffed Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Celery Sticks, Carrots and other

fun food. They relaxed with Wine, Colas, and other Non Alcoholic Drinks. Theo and Emma were happy with Ginger Ale & Cranberry Juice and they met and hobknobbed with the 

other folks. Eventually everyone sat at their respective Tables. For Sophie & Paula they shared with Theo, Emma, Angie, Sally, Kevin & Tim. They played Romantic Piano Music which

folks enjoyed a lot. The Food was Buffet Style and since Rana was Muslim she made sure she didn't eat any food with pork on it. The Folks devoured what they were given whether

it was Beef, Chicken, Fish, Salads, Potatoes Greek Style, Hot Rolls and for Dessert, they were surprised. Not only was there a Cake for The Two Brides, but there was a Cake for The Two Escorts that had their Faces on The Cover which folks found delightful.

When the Wineglasses were Tapped, Johnny stood up to first speak. "I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for coming to the Wedding of Rana & Kate, your being here means so much to us more than you realize, I wish Kate and Rana all the best for the future and Rana thank you and welcome to the Family."

This resulted in Cheers, Claps, and Whoops. As for Imran, he also stood up. "Rana I wish you and Kate a wonderful future together with good times, happiness, festivities and most of all love." he smiled as he raised his Glass.

People also clapped as well. Shortly afterwards, with the help of her Friend Jerry who played The Organ and Guitar in Church, also accompanied Angie when Kate and Rana had their First Dance as a Married Couple to Stevie Wonder's "Ribbon In The Sky" which is next to "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jojo and "Here And Now" by the Late Luther Vandross one of the most popular Wedding Songs of the past 30 Years along with "Endless Love" by Diana Ross & Lionel Richie.

What folks may not have known or remembered was that it was the "Audition" Song for Two Young Men from The "Idol" Franchise. Ruben Studdard Year Two (US) as well as Guy Sebastian (Australia). They both would win in their respective Countries. People watched, and smiled and were understandably blown away by her Voice.

Afterwards, Kate Danced to "Unforgettable by The Late Nat King Cole & his Late Daughter Nathalie Cole" that went to Number One in the 1990's with Johnny while Imran and Rana danced to "Got To Be Real" by Cheryl Lynn, a Popular Disco Diva from 1978 which was also featured in a Documentary called "Paris I Burning" about African American/Latin Gay and Trans Men.

They cheered but they didn't want to do a so called Stereotypical Bollywood Dance. Rana felt since their Parents weren't there by circumstance or choice, their presence wasn't welcome. Afterwards the folks danced all night. From Girls Aloud, Usher, Beyonce whether it was in Destiny's Child or Solo, but the biggest kick was when they put on a Remix of Real Love by Mary J. Blige sampling The Clean Up Woman By Betty Wright. They also did the Electric Slide To "Flashlight" by Parliament but the biggest kick was when they danced to The Wobble which is popular at African American Weddings.

They had seen the Video Online and they loved it. Some didn't know how to do it, but with Angie's help along with Theo and Emma they got the hang of it. It seemed that they loved watching Old School Episodes of Soul Train and the like. The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking, dancing and just having the time of their lives. Then it was time to Catch The Bouquets and what a surprise. For Kate it was Emma, and for Rana it was Sophie. They also made sure that The Fellows got involved with Throwing an Envelope and Paul caught One while Sean caught another one. It had $100.00 each which made them very happy.

As Sean looked around, he saw a Young Man with Dark Hair who smiled at him and Sean went over to introduce himself.

The Dancing and Cocktailing continued and eventually The Bridal Party "Left" at 12:00 AM while the party ended at 1:00 AM. People left and Kevin took home Cake for Sophie & Paula that they would get the next day. Yet what Sophie didn't know that Paula had a surprise up her sleeve.

 


	37. Chapter 37

So they got their Bags, Paula spoke and confirmed their reservation and one of The Bellhops offered to carry their bags. It wasn't necessary but they said "Sure Why Not?"

He was generously tipped but Paula said "Don't worry I'll take care of things from here." and she gave him a wink.

"No problem M'am, I understand." he smiled.

So Paula got Sophie to close her eyes and then she heard the sound of the Clicking of the Cardkey then they walked into the Room, and then when Sophie opened them, she was stunned.

It was beautifully decorated with a White Bedspread with beautiful Purple Petals which were scattered near the bed. It also had a Bathroom with a Beautiful Jacuzzi Tub with all kinds of Beauty Bath Oils and the like. 

There was a TV and a CD/DVD Player and a beautiful oak dresser. Yet the biggest surprise was having a Bottle of Cider in a Bucket with Ice. 

"Paula, I don't know what to say." she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, and to think we have this place until 1:00 PM." Paula grinned.

"Why so late?" asked Sophie.

"I checked in before I came to get you, and I got some more hours allotted to us. I explained that we were attending a Wedding and it wasn't too far away." replied Paula.

"Well, we can surely put this Room to good use can't we." Sophie smirked.

"We sure can." smiled Paula.

So with the Robes that were provided that were made with the softest Cotton, they each got changed, Sophie in The Bathroom, and Paula in The Bedroom. When Sophie came out, Paula was happy. She opened The Bottle, poured two glasses and toasted her.

"Here's to you, a wonderful evening, and a night made just for you and me." smiled Paula.

"Here's to you, this wonderful room and this wonderful surprise." replied Sophie.

"I have one thing to ask of you." asked Paula.

"Well, what's that." replied Sophie.

"Dance with me." asked Paula softly.

So Paula went to her IPOD and programmed some Music especially for the night one of which was "For Your Precious Love" that was originally done by Jerry Butler & The Impressons which was a Song that almost didn't get released. It was Sung on Vee Jay Records, was played on Dick Clark's American Bandstand and since Vee Jay didn't have a TV Set at their Studio at the time, they borrowed one from Chess Records across the Street.

In later years it would be covered by a veritable who's who from Otis Redding to Garnet Mims (who did the original version of Crybaby before Janis Joplin did her version). 

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to hold you like this." murmured Paula softly.

"I love being held by you." replied Sophie.

So they slow danced some more to "Old School" Tunes done by Groups who were in the Music Busines in it's infancy. Who "Made Their Bones" in School & Church Choirs, Glee Clubs, Street Corners where the Street Light was their Spotlight. Whose appearances were limited only to American Bandstand due to the "Politics" at the time but still were seen at The Fox Theater in Detroit, The Uptown Theater in Northern Philadelphia where was the Black Section thus the birthplace of Northern Soul, as well as The Regal Theater in Chicago, Ill.

Paula then passionately kissed Sophie to which she responded. Their arms went around each other. 

"Take me to bed, make love to me." Sophie replied. "I want you so much." 

So Paula lead Sophie to the Bed, removed the comforter and removed both of their Robes, she laid Sophie down oh so gently and laid next to each other.

Paula continued to kiss Sophie gently and then as they faced each other, Paula pulled Sophie's hips to her and started moving in a sensual fashion. Heavy breathing came from them both, and Paula then moved down to Sophie's neck which she knew was her G Spot. Her hand then caressed Sophie's Breasts which quickly became hard to the touch.

 

Her Tongue then laps each nipple one by one then she moves her hands down to Sophie's Mound and caresses it with her palm seeing how wet she had become. She then spread Sophie's legs and with her index and middle finger she stroked her which resulted in Sophie's Hips moving oh so hard which even stunned Paula but she didn't realize that Sophie was aroused when they were slow dancing. 

Paula then moved on top of Sophie and their bodies came into contact with each other, and as their Hips sensually thrusted against each other, their bodies had a light film of sweat thier kisses more passionate. Sophie then grabs Paula's backsided begging her to go faster and harder. Paula responded by "Fisting" Sophie knowing how aroused she woud get.

Before she knew it, Sophie climaxed, she cried out as a flood of desire came gushing from her body. 

 

"Oh God, oh Paula!" moaned Sophie. 

"Shh, I'm here darling." replied Paula huskily. "Turn over I'm going to tongue you." 

Sophie "Obeyed", and turned over. Paula then spread her legs and then plunged inside of Sophie which resulted in her grabbing The Pillow for leverage. She moaned, groaned, gasped and sighed and moved her hips harder and harder.

Even Paula saw just how wet Sophie had become which turned her on more. She continued to tease, lap, and thrust herself in the center of Sophie's desire which made her come just as hard.

Sophie then moved on top of Paula and thrust herself on top of her, she lead Paula's hands to her backside showing her how to caress it, to which Paula did with soft gentle strokes, with a hard tap that really turned Sophie on. Sophie kissed Paula passionately then leading her hand to her middle showing her how wet she still was. Paula caressed her, stroked her and got her more aroused. 

"Oh God, you feel so good." moaned Sophie. "I love you so much." 

"I love you more." groaned Paula as she continued to touch Sophie. She nipped Sophie's nipples some more. 

Sophie was now in such a state of lust and arousal, she started talking "Dirty".

"Fuck your pussy, fuck me hard!" ordered Sophie. "God, you get me so hot, so wet, Baby you're so good at fucking me!" 

"I love fucking you!" moaned Paula. "You're so hot, so sexy, you're so wet." 

The talk aroused them both and within seconds they both climaxed. Also having some hot R & B Music helped a lot. From Teddy Pendergrass's "Turn Out The Lights" Beyoncé's Speechless and The Isley Brothers "Let's Lay Together" Sophie then cuddled next to Paula who kissed her forehead.

"My God you were amazing as usual." she replied.

"Thank You." giggled Sophie. "Maybe it's This Room or just being here alone with you." 

"Yeah for me too." replied Paula. She was so happy to do this for Sophie. 

They later fell into a blissful sleep. They woke around 9:00 AM which gave them just enough time to order a Breakfast. They had Eggs, Toast, Tomatoes & Mushrooms, and Sausages but instead of Beans, they asked for a side of fruit. Paula's Eggs were Poached while Sophie's were Scrambled. They also had Coffee. The Waitress carted everything that Paula paid on her "Gift Card" and she was thanked.

"Enjoy Ladies." she smiled happy with her Tip thinking she'd treat her own "Special Lady" to a Dinner later on.

They ravenously ate, giving each other special grins. Afterwards, they took the Cart outside then enjoyed a warm sensual shower where they soaped, caressed and pleased each other.

Afterwards, they checked out and Paula drove Sophie back to The Street. The agreed they wouldn't spend Sunday together since they each had alot of work to do. Paula getting her casework ready and Sophie getting her own workweek ready. She also knew she may have even been given 20 Questions by Alya & Yasmeen who of course weren't invited.

Even Tim's Father was a bit disappointed but he knew you couldn't always be expected an Invite everywhere.

She was dropped off and Paula promised to call her later on. When she arrived in the House, Kevin & Jack were there having a Late Breakfast. 

Jack, like alot of the Kids were Babysat by Evelyn who didn't mince word when it came to discipline. She didn't mind considering she'd make bank from them. 

Sophie checked the Laundry, got a jump start on it, and went over her Bills and Paid them. She knew it would take Two Business Days but knowing they were paid made her feel better. She also gave the Factory The $200.00 back that Kevin took not realizing it was for Sally's Madonna themed party.

Kevin also knew what an idiot he was but he also knew he'd have to do some tightening on his Finances. He even asked Angie if she could help him.

She said yes who in her own way was being quite a hero. Besides making Rana & Kate's Wedding Day memorable she also helped Gina, Paul & Abi who were subletting Liz McDonald's House which was a generous offer from Steve after talking with Tracy.

When he asked her why she didn't tell the truth (as usual) she felt that the three needed a break. She in her own way sympathized with Gina because she knew only too well what it was like to Love someone and not have them love you back. She also did some horrific things from lying about who Amy's "Real" Father was, to not realizing that Steve had a "Life" that didn't include her. 

She also knew how happy Paul made Billy and since he was a great tenant she felt it was the least she could do and after Abi went through so much these past couple of months she wanted to make it up to her. It was agreed that The Rent Checks would be due on the last Friday of each Month written out to Steve who in turn would be sent to Liz in an Bank Transfer on The Internet.

Angie came over and went through each person's finances thoroughly. Gina, & Paul both worked at The Factory and encouraged them to have their own Piggy Bank where they would put their "Change" in at the end of the day. Trust your Roommate but don't invite temptation. As for Change in Five Dollar Bills, you'll spend less, and put some money aside for Tea, you'll want to eat basic stuff like Bangers & Chips, Fish & Chips and the like but be careful. 

She also gently warned them that The Rovers may be the heart and soul of the community but it does take alot out of paychecks.

"I'm not saying don't go but make sure it's with Money you can afford to spend." Angie explained. "Bars really can take alot out of your check, for example in American Colleges there's something called $2.50 Tuesdays for Beer, then Thursday where folks get paid then Friday where it's Happy Hour, then Saturday as well, in fact here's an experiment, for One Month, save every receipt you spend anything on, even when you go to The Rovers and buy a Drink write down what you spent, and the day you did it."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." replied Paul. 

"Nobody does, it's cool in fact when I read the Adrian Mole Books, he had no idea how much of a Financial Mess he put himself in. He rented a Loft for $1000.00 but he made $1000.00 per month forgetting the deductions. He had an Ikea Credit Card that he furnished his home with, barely paid the minimum bought The Paper every day (Pre Internet), then had to have Two Starbucks Coffees per day, his friend told him you don't make a loft salary therefore you can't live in there but he already signed the lease and instead of trying to Moonlight he put himself in a bad situation. He got out, but he was living proof that your early experiences with Money affect how you handle it later on." she explained.

"Blimey." sighed Abi. 

"Nobody saying you will end up like that but be grateful that you can Rent a place, after all with two of you having "Criminal Records" it would be very hard, now more than ever Companies need to do a Background Check and a Credit Check as well, I'm not judging because as a Black Person I know what it's like to be descriminated, also other than Emma and I there aren't any other Black Folk who live here are there?" replied Angie. "Also save your Paystubs, calculate what you "Made" in a Month and what you "Spent" in a Month, if you go beyond it, you're in trouble.

"You're right, I never thought of it that way." replied Gina.

As for Paul, he was determined to change for the better and make Billy proud of him who still didn't know that he went to Prison for Gemma. Abi needed to be comfortable and confident in herself and now that she had to take more responsibility for her life. She vowed to go to AA Meetings and only after did she realize that out of all of Peter's Wives Carla was the "Love" of his life. 

Yet what Abi didn't realize was that they were damaged souls. They both grew up having Fathers whom they felt didn't care about them, they were both addicts, Carla looked at Underworld as hers the same way Brooke was tied to Forrester on The Bold & The Beautiful, even when Alya was working there she did whatever she could to undermine Alya who now helped to run Speed Daal. 

"Also having and being a Roommate myself, please respect each other, give each other privacy, keep the place clean, wash your cup after a tea or after you have tea, keep your laundry clean, and your personal toiletries in your rooms, it's the real deal not "Man About The House" or even "Three's Company". Angie replied.

That made them laugh so Angie left and looked at her Book at the other folks who she offered her services too. It was more voluntary because she knew they didn't have much. So they gave her Gift Certificates for Coffee, and the like. 

The next couple of weeks would change the lives of so many folks.


	38. Chapter 38

A couple of days later she helped Kevin with his finances gently explaining that he can't always hang out in The Rovers.

"You have Jack to take care of and keep in mind that he needs you a lot, the same way Ruby needs Tyrone to take care of her, being Mr. Mom, which can't be easy." replied Angie.

"I know." replied Kevin. "I made such a big mistake when I thought that an Envelope from Sophie was for me to take Jack on a trip with." 

"When you saw it did it occur to you it was for Sophie?" asked Angie.

"For a hot minute but when she offered me The Money before I said no and then I thought she changed her mind." replied Kevin sheepishly.

"Oh, so why didn't you take it." asked Angie. "Was it macho pride or something." 

"Yeah something like that." replied Kevin. "I also felt bad because when Sophie and her sister Rosie who is in Japan right now were growing up I wasn't in a position to take them to Disneyland, Spain, even Blackpool."

"So with Jack it kind of makes up for it right." replied Angie.

"Yeah, I felt he was able to keep up with his mates." replied Kevin.

"Oh I know what you mean." replied Angie. "In The US there's a Financial Wizard name Suze (pronounced Suzie) Orman who has helped so many people get their finances in order, and she said that your first experiences with Money affect you in fact she admitted she stole a US American Dollar so she could go to the Pool and hang out, she felt awful but Kids always need to feel that they are cool with the new stuff."

"Wow, I didn't know that." replied Kevin.

"Yet give yourself a pat on the back, you are trying a lot of Men wouldn't step up the way you did." replied Angie.

So with a Fine Toothed Comb, they went through Kevin's Finances where they had to do some Money Tightening.

"Save The Rovers for The Weekends, no ordering of Fast Food, put loose change in a Piggybank, and if Jack wants something make him work for it, he's old enough, let him do chores, have his own Piggybank and when he wants to buy a new Videogame DVD or whatever, then so be it, also take the Rent Money Sophie gives you and put it towards Bill Paying, No Credit Card use, check for sales and Brand X is as good as Storename Brands." replied Angie.

"God, you're serious." asked Kevin.

"Yes, and you can complain but look at Audrey Roberts, she lost $80,000.00 to her "Boyfriend" apparently, I wish she had come to me I would have done some serious Damage Control but it's too late now, also be thankful you have a Daughter who wants to earn her keep, a lot of Daughters wouldn't do what she does." replied Angie.

"Yeah, you're right." Kevin sighed.

It was challenging but Jack & Kevin really did realize "Less Is More". 

Roy Cropper owned up to what he did in terms of Sleepwalking and destroying the Boat, and although he could have gotten a Prison Sentence, they were very sympathetic since it was maybe the Meds he had taken, and the fact that he recently lost his Mother Sylvia and it was the Anniversary of his Late Wife Haley got to him, fortunately Peter had enough common sense to have the Boat Insured so with the Partial earnings, he gave to The Platts as a peace offering.

He talked to Ken about what happened who was very sympathetic, he knew how much The Water & Ocean meant to him since he was once in The Navy and even Ken thought about going away on a Tugboat but he was too scared to leave his comfort zone.

"Maybe it means you're meant for "Other" things, with the Money maybe you and Simon can get a place of your own." suggested Ken.

"Trying to get rid of us." asked Peter.

"No, no it's just that since you came home after the Navy, you've never lived on your own and you had too much of a luxury of having someone take care of Simon, Me, Diedre, Tracy, Carla you've never been Mr. Mom and without realizing it, I made this place too easy for you, now if Kevin and Dev can do it, so can you." replied Ken. "As for me, I've never lived alone and I need to have my own space and independence."

Peter realized that Ken was right and maybe he took advantage because he felt Ken owed him and Susan when they were growing up. So he and Simon moved a couple of blocks away, he explained that they needed to expand their horizons somewhat and Granddad needs to have his own life. He's taken care of everyone and he's put up with alot of Family Shenanigans.

So with the help of Gina, Abi & Paul, they painted decorated mopped buffed scrubbed and shined. He really appreciated it and together with Simon they had a Pizza Party. Peter even remembered old rituals and rules during his bootcamp training in terms of keeping a House and a Room clean and organized. From Folding Shirts, Socks, Underwear, keepign shoes clean to personal hygenic stuff, it was all organized.

"If you do go into the Navy Simon, they will be on you like nobody's business." warned Peter.

Angie also helped Peter out as well which he really appreciated. 

Kate and Rana on the other hand had a blast in Spain but because they wanted privacy they had to ask Craig Tinker to move out. They felt bad but he understood so he moved in with Beth & Kirk who were happy to have him back. He explained that he wanted to pay them the same amout that he paid when living with Kate & Rana which they appreciated.

They didn't want to admit anything but after Gina left, they "Missed" that extra Money. 

Angie also offered her Financial Services to Gemma, Bethany and Emma since they were "The Young Folks" of the Street. She told them that although Maria was very kind to let them board there, remember it' "Her" House, she's not your Mother, and things that you need to do, "you" do, ie Laundry and the like. Since both Gemma & Emma moonlight at The Rovers, save the Money and put it away, also if you can volunteer to babysit for Maria with Liam which she would appreciate it. Not so much Bethany because she has Harry (Her Little Half-Brother) to deal with. 

She also reminded Gemma not to take advantage of Rita's kind nature, she was very lucky she had a "Nest Egg" while so many others didn't, so don't make things difficult for her.

So time went on but there were problems with Clayton Hibbs, who tried to do a runner when his Father was buried. He kidnaped his Mother and now he had to do time in Solitary Confinement, he hated it but he didn't have a choice. He had so much anger towards his Father, Shona for not being there for him, and then falling in love with David Platt whose Wife Kylie he killed. 

He knew he should be grateful that Shona had a happy life she certainly deserved it and she was brave enough to run from a bad situation, and knowing she had a life that didn't "include" him really hurt.

As for Angie, she had alot to be grateful for, but she was sometimes lonely. She was happy but she needed to be with her "own" kind of like Lucille on "Call The Midwife", so she attended Church and met some wonderful folks who told her about a "Networking Party" where people exchanged their services and ideas. 

She agreed to attend and left George and she promised herself she'd take her out one day during the week. Maybe at The Bistro.

It made her feel better to the point that both Adam and Imran noticed as well as Leonard who was still working hard to help the folks. 

As for Sophie, she and Paula continued to see each other and then Paula invited Sophie to meet The Folks. She was a little bit nervous but Paula said not to be.

So on Saturday, they arrived for a BBQ where Paula's Folks House was just as beautiful. Sophie bought Flowers for them which they enjoyed. So they showed her around from the Bedroom, Home Office, Living Room and Kitchen. They went into The Back where Tom started The BBQ with his Chef's Hat who started cooking which consisted of Corn on The Cob, Hamburgers, Shrimp & Vegetable On Sticks, and Sausages.

"So what would you like to have to drink?" asked Amanda.

"Uh, just a Coke please?" replied Sophie politely.

"Aww, don't be so shy, you want something harder like Wine." smiled Amanda.

"Well, if you don't mind." replied Sophie.

Coming right up, so she drank this delcious Strawberry Flavored Wine with Snacks which was Chips & Salsa.

"Dinner Is Served" smiled Tom.

So they sat down and ate and talked about their lives and background.

"I'm so sorry that your Mother went to Jail but I'm glad she got out." replied Tom

"I am too." replied Sophie. "Did you know her when she and Paula were in School?"

"Oh yes." smiled Tom "It was at Graduation, Paula was on her way to Uni, and Sally was on her way to be a Working Girl." 

"Oh you don't say." laughed Sophie.

"Yes, but we all do what make us happy." replied Amanda.

Amanda asked Sophie about her life and background and what she did for her living. Sophie explained she was a Restaurant Manager at an Indian Hotel which impressed her. Her own Mother Mary worked in a Diner and she knew that the Breakfast, Dinner and Tea Rush were always the most popular. 

They ate and had some Delicious Cake for Dessert and by the time the evening ended, they were all besties. 

While Tom took Paula aside, Amanda took Sophie aside.

"I have to admit I was shocked when she told me about the two of you but since you are both happy, that's the main thing, I just want Paula to be happy and you make her happy and that's the most important thing." admitted Amanda. "Hell if I could accept her with Bobby, this is simple too." 

"Thanks that means alot to hear you say that." replied Sophie.

"So what about your Parents, what do they say about this." asked Amanda.

"They were a bit surprised but they were very supportive, I'm very lucky like that." replied Sophie.

"That's good to know." replied Amanda. "It was a real pleasure to have you here in our House, and I hope you can come see us soon." 

"Thanks alot." smiled Sophie.

Meanwhile Jack gave Paula the same information and his blessing.

"Just make her happy and things will work out fine, promise me." Tom replied.

"I will Dad, she makes me happy more than you can imagine." replied Paula.

"Good to know." replied Tom.

So they went back to Paula's had some Tea, and watched The Derry Girls which had them both in stitches of laughter.

"Hard to believe now that Nadine Coyle is Derry's most famous citizen." smiled Sophie. "Maybe they were give her an Honorary Award one day." 

"Yeah, after everything she went through she deserves it." smiled Paula. "Girls Aloud are so lucky in the sense that folks still want to know what they are up to." 

"That's true enough." replied Sophie.

They later went to Bed but they didn't make love. They just happily slept in each other's arms.


	39. Chapter 39

*From Fan Fiction I Did On The Helen & Nikki Website*

The next morning they had their Sunday Breakfast and for Paula it was a kick. Usually when she was alone she just had Fruit or Toast or bought a Bagel & Cream Cheese from The Coffee Shop.

They had Eggs (Paula Poached) & Sophie (Scrambled), with Toast, Sausages, Tomatoes & Mushrooms and GourmetCoffee that Paula only used when Sophie was there.

They happily ate and then sat in The Living Room.

"Boy meeting your Parents was so cool." replied Sophie. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You are quite welcome." smiled Paula.

"You know we're so lucky, even though Rana & Kate are married now I'm sure she must have missed her Family being there with her." sighed Sophie.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that for them to find out that their Daughter was now in love with a Christian Woman and ended her Marriage must of been a disgrace." replied Paula

"It happens in alot of Families unfortunately." Sophie replied. "I was very lucky that Sally & Kevin accepted it even though they were shocked at first." 

"You were very fortunate." replied Paula. "Lady Gaga does alot of work for the LGBT Community, she even went to a Shelter for LGBT Kids and gave them all kinds of Gifts for Xmas and they were so touched some of them cried." 

"Wow, that's so beautiful." replied Sophie.

They spent part of the afternoon watching The Derry Girls which had them in stitches of laughter. 

"I think Nadine Coyle is the biggest import next to these Ladies." giggled Sophie. "Man My School Days weren't as crazy as theirs just getting up to go to School wasn't as challenging." 

"Yes, mine was quite laid back, I went to Class, did my Homework and hung out whenever I could." laughed Paula.

Later they got a call from Brenda who invited them to a Special Show/Gallery. It seems that Motown Records was celebrating 60 Years and since Britain was a place that took Motown to their hearts in the 1960' they decided to show their appreciation by doing a Series of Shows and a Display showing Motown Memorabillia.

"Sounds great, how much are the tickets, I know that some folks home would go in a heartbeat." asked Sophie.

So Brenda gave the prices, and she promised she'd let folks know. She got the Website and took it from there.

They relaxed some more and Sophie jumped on The Bus to go back to Weatherfield. It was a "Silent" understanding between the two but they didn't seem to mind. They texted each other for a wonderful week. 

As for The McDonald's they were heartbroken at knowing that Amy had an Abortion but there was nothing they could do, she didn't wnt to be a Parent and they knew they had to talk to someone about it.

So Billy got in touch with a lady named Sharlinda Malone* who specialized in working with Women who were in "Open Prisons" who was really good at her job. So she met Billy, Amy & Tracy and told them that they had to be "Honest" with each other and themselves.

"So, you dealt with what alot of Young Girls deal with Teen Pregnancy, and let me tell you it is a worldwide epidemic, it's just as bad as in the US." replied Sharlinda. "They have this Show called Teen Mom but I feel that they sugarcoat the challenges of being a Teen Parent can be." 

"I know but still we wanted to raise this Child together." replied Tracy.

"Why is that?" asked Sharlinda

"Because I admit I did a very bad thing, from the Moment I first saw Steve in School, I was in love with him, he was the one person I always felt I could count on, so when he gave his love to another Woman it made me very angry." she sighed.

"Oh, so this child you felt could bring him back to you." she replied.

"Yes, I was so devious and desperate, I lied and I only told the Truth on his Wedding Day to another Woman, and I broke so many hearts, my family was so angry they washed their hands of me." replied Tracy.

"How was your relationship like with your Father." asked Sharlinda.

"It wasn't very good, My Real Father Ray Langton left My Mother and I, then she met and fell in love with Ken Barlow, he adopted me and I was happy for awhile then due to a misunderstanding he blew up at me on New Year's Eve but he had his own issues feeling that he wasn't taking care of his Family etc." replied Tracy.

"That must have hurt, you may have felt you were a burden on him or something." replied Sharlinda. "That's why Steve was always the Man for you, are you happy?" asked Sharlinda.

"Yes, very much so." replied Tracy.

"What about you Steve you've hardly said anything." replied Sharlinda.

"I'm doing my best to make this marriage work but sometimes I get scared, I messed up so many times in my past Marriages to other Women, I'm scared that History will repeat itself." Steve sighed.

"Remember you two a Marraige must have a solid foundation, like a Home, you won't have a happy marriage without it." replied Sharlinda. "Did you Marry for the right reasons for because of pressure." replied Sharlinda.

The minute they heard that they were both ashamed, Tracy was desperate and Steve agreed to appease her. They also knew that they had to work extra hard to make their marrige work for the right reasons and work on helping their daughter, who may have gotten a bad rep for getting pregnant.

So they tanked Sharlinda for her help and called it a Night.


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie told the folks about the Gallery & Show but most agreed to go just to The Gallery where it would be a day out and for Billy spending the Day with Paul & Summer was a thrill while University Kids Volunteered as part of a Field Trip to get "Extra" Credit

Paula, Sophie, Brenda and her latest Date named Brandon sat and enjoyed The Show where the "Performers" moved, danced, and sang to the point that you thought you were actually watching a "Motown" performance. Afterwards they met the cast members and they were complimented on what a great show they did. It was already a Hit on Broadway in New York where alot of UK Actors have performed from Angela Lansbury, Sir Ian McKellen amongst others.

They had Dinner in Restaurant where Brandon paid for everyone in Cash because it's "The Safe Way". He worked in Insurance but after seeing how bad some folks Finances were he made sure that he didn't go through the same chaos. He had always been a working boy. Delivering Groceries, working at Fast Food Restaurants, even an Office Supply Company where he used his Employee Discount for Supplies for School.

They went to Planet Hollywood where Paula had The Chicken Teriyaki Grilled Salmon with Vegetables & Rice, Brenda had The Chicken Burrito while Brandon and Sophie had the BBQ Bacon Cheese. Then for Dessert they had everything from Ice Cream, and Chocolate Brownies. 

"Here's to the evening, and The Show and to you." smiled Brandon.

"Thanks for treating us." smiled Sophie.

"No worries, Brenda here was a great help to me with my own stuff, she even helped my folks out with Wills and Processing and the like." smiled Brandon.

"Good to know." smiled Paula.

"You guys are so lucky, you got to listen to some of the Greatest Albums I only remember Michael Jackson." replied Sophie.

"Yes, but in it's own way Motown's legacy continues and folks don't even realize it, remember on Popstars: The Rivals and the other shows from all over the world, what they did was "Originally" done in the 1960's, in fact when Smokey Robinson told Lou Pearlman what Berry Gordy did with The Charm School, he duplicated it, even K-Pop does it with Vocal Training, Choreography and the like." 

"Wow, I didn't know that." replied Sophie. 

"I only found out when I was a teenager myself." giggled Brandon. "Alot of work went into making Motown successful but the results speak for themselves, how many other Record Labels have celebrated their Anniversaries, and no other Record Label showed Artists with such stage prescence, in fact when alot of these Svengalis create their own Boy Bands, I'm sure that they try to follow the formula with The Jackson Five, in it's own way Girls Aloud duplicated them." 

"How so?" asked Paula.

"Well when they started out, their First Four Number Ones were by a Songwriting Team called "The Corporation" headed by the man who created Motown Berry Gordy, while Girls Aloud had Xenomania and without realizing it they continued a legacy that began with Girl Groups since the 1960's with A Songwriting team. Case in point here are the following."'

The Crystals, Ronettes, & Shangri-Las (Phil Spector Ellie Greenwich (RIP), Jeff Barry, and George "Shadow" Morton).

The Supremes, Marvelettes & Martha & The Vandellas (Holland-Dozier-Holland)

En Vogue (Denzil Foster)

TLC (Dallas Austin).

"Wow you sure know your stuff." smiled Sophie.

"I read alot of books and we always had Music in the House, in fact one of My Uncles taught me Guitar and an Aunt taught me Piano." he explained.

"It's sad to know that many of them aren't here with us and died so tragically." sighed Brenda. 

"Yeah, that's so sad too, I thought My Generation had it bad, Kurt Cobain, Michael Hutchence, Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes, even that up and coming Rap Star."

"Sometimes dealing with the fame is very hard, they want it they get it and still they are not happy." replied Paula as she thought of Mad Men.

So they went their separate ways and for Sophie & Paula it was another hot evening of Lovemaking, and Breakfast.

They went for a walk around the Neighborhood, and even sat on a Park Bench and just watched the folks enjoying the day but Sophie discovered just how "creative" Paula could be.

It all started when she stroked hand that got Sophie aroused, and she even stroked her leg, Sophie on the other hand unbuttoned her blouse where Paula saw how her nipples were hard and pointed.

"I want to play a game with you." smirked Paula. Go into another part of the park where I can't see you, call me when you find a spot and we will take it from there." 

"Very well." smiled Sophie as she took her purse.

A couple of minutes later Sophie called Paula from a Tree.

"I'm back did you miss me." she purred.

"Very much so, it's such a beautiful day, you look so sexy today." replied Paula.

"Why thank you, how kind of you to say." replied Sophie.

"I'm rubbing my neck, it has a bit if a kink in it but it's fine." murmrued Paula. "How are you feeling." 

"I'm feeling very romantic." she replied. "You know what I wish, that you and I were on a Beach all by ourselves, where we are in a Private Area with a Tent, with Blankets and a Picnic Basket with Wine, Cheese, Crackers, Fruit, and Mussels, and Oysters they say that they are a terrific aphrodisiac." 

"Hmm, sounds so good." replied Paula.

"You put suntan lotion on me and you remove my top, and you give me a massage, then you ask me to turn over and you massage my front, most notably my breasts, and the feeling is so good." murmurmed Sophie.

"Oh God, continue please." replied Paula.

"So I take off my bottom half and I'm standing before you naked in all my glory and you continue to massage me with the Oil, and your hands on me feel so good, just thinking about it is turning me on." replied Sophie. "My clit is throbbing just thinking about it."

"Oh Baby, don't talk like that." pleaded Paula. "I'm getting so turned on right now."

"Well just imagine you're unbuckling my Belt, unzipping my Jeans, and you see just how wet I am." replied Sophie. "I'm moving my hips having them move to the ministrations on your hand, if I were a guy I'd find the Men's and start jerking off right now." 

"Do you know how much I want you right now." moaned Paula. "I want to take you home, fuck you hard, say you want that."

"I'm rushing towards you." replied Sophie.

Within minutes they are back at Paula's who locks the Door where Sophie runs up the Stairs teasing Paula, their clothes were quickly removed and Paula passionately kisses Sophie, they fall on the bed, their hips moving against each other, Paula then sucks Sophie's Breasts One By One, and then spreads her legs and tongues her which results in Sophie crying out, moaning and groaning begging Paula to not stop it felt so good, so hot and before she knew it she came.

She throws herself on top of Paula straddling her, where she rides her.

"I've never ridden a horse but Baby I'm going to ride you." she replied huskily. Her hips move hard and thrust oh so sexily while they kiss each other passionately, Paula circles Sophie's Breasts that get hard to the touch, then she sucks them one by one. They each come but Paula is quite adventurous tonight.

"How open minded are you?" asked Paula.

"I trust you." smiled Sophie. "You've never hurt me before." 

"Very well." Paula smiled. So she took a Scarf and tied her wrists to the bedpost, and a Sleeping Mask.

"I'm going to take very good care of you." murmured Paula with soft kisses. "Is that okay?" 

"Yes, murmured Sophie." 

So she took a Feather and caressed Sophie with it, from her breasts where the nipples were oh so sensitive, she spread her legs and then traced the outline of her mound that was so wet, she moved it back and forth and Sophie cried out, moving her hips back and forth.

"Feels good doesn't it." murmured Paula.

"Oh yes." she cried out.

For Sophie it was like her Clit had reached a larger size, so swollen, so big, Paula kissed her passionately, then took her index and middle finger and stroked her."

"Come for me Baby, release your passion, I'm here." replied Paula.

So Sophie did, and before she knew it, she came.

"Umm, that's my girl." murmured Paula. She untied the Scarf, then got removed the Sleeping Mask.

"Get On Your Knees, trust me." whispered Paula.

Sophie did and then Paula went behind her on The Bed, and started kissing her neck and then moved down to her middle and stroked her.

It felt so good, so hot, so passionate, so beyond what even Sophie could have imagined.

"Oh you feel so good." moaned Sophie.

"You deserve to feel good." murmured Paula. "I love spending time with you, making love to you, fucking you, being with you this way." 

Paula then stroked Sophie harder and then they each climaxed again. They spent some more hours making love and they fell asleep. They woke up and saw that it was around 6:00 PM.

"God, we really had quite the afternoon didn't we." giggled Paula.

"Boy we sure did." laughed Sophie. "You were great as usual, isn't amazing how Parks can boost your Libido."

"I know as well as The Appetite, I'm starving why don't we hit the Bistro and then I'll drive home later on." suggested Paula.

"Sounds great." smiled Sophie.

They both felt bad that they couldn't sleep in each other's arms but they were grateful for the weekend that they had.

They had a delicious dinner and then Paula went home, she texted Sophie to say she got home safely.

Then the Motown Gallery Weekend came along where alot of surprises took place.


	41. Chapter 41

The Following Saturday a large gang went across Town to The Motown Gallery. For many of them, it was a fun day since in some way or another, Motown was part of their lives.

Whether it was Sean admitting he would Lip Synch to The Supremes "Come See About Me", or Paul remembering how cool Michael Jackson was in "Beat It". Paula even remembered going to her first dance and Slow Dancing To Hello By Lionel Richie. 

Upon entering they were stunned at the Pictures and Recording Artists who came through the Gates but for many of them, the "Story" of how it all began was still foreign to them.

An American Writer named Tamara Hastings* had come who had lived in England as an Exchange Student in the 1980's which she still visited whenever she could.

"It was basically a story about a Man who was a Jack Of All Trades & Master Of None, but took a dream and made it a reality." Tamara explained.

She told them about how Berry Gordy Jr., the Founder & President is actually a "Third". His Paternal Great Grandfather Jim Gordy Fathered several children with his Slave Esther who was Mulatto, after doing some research it was also discovered that he is a distant relative of former US President Jimmy Carter and like Oprah Winfrey is also a distant relative of Elvs Presley since their Families were both from Mississippi.

Berry's Father aka "Pops" was a hard working man who ran his own Construction Company who along with his Wife had Five Other Children. Robert & Fuller, not to mention Gwen, Anna and Loucye (Lucy). He was strict and demanding on his sons who worked for him and he wanted them to know there were no "Free Lunches" in Life. At 16 he quit School, joined the Army got his Diploma overseas in Korea and returned where Detroit was now becoming a Northern Mecca for a lot of Southern Blacks where jobs were aplenty and entertainment was alive.

He got a Job at one of The Car Factories and in the evening he patronized the Blues, & Jazz Clubs he even owned a Record Shop that went out of Business because he didn't have the "Right Records" but he discovered his niche for Songwriting where he met a Young Man named Jackie Wilson who had quite a life in itself.

He was a Boxer (Like Berry Gordy was), a member of The Shakers a notorious Street Gang, then joined The Dominoes not to be confused with Derek & The Dominoes that had the Hit Record Leyla when Eric Clapton was in it, which was later known as Billy Ward & The Dominoes but he was to them what Van Morrison was to "Them", what Steve Winwood was to The Spencer Davis Group and what Rod Stewart was to The Jeff Beck Group and The Faces, a Diamond In The Rough.

He later wrote Songs like "Lonely Teardrops", and "Reet Petite" and when Jackie was looking for a Supporting Act, he met a Young Man & HIs Group known as The Matators, they were rejected because they were too much like the Platters but Berry saw potential and took them on as an Act and The Young Man was named William "Smokey" Robinson. He got his nickname by his Father's Friend Claude who sternly reminded him that although he was fair skinned he was still "Black". His Maternal Grandmother was a French Caucasian Lady from New Orleans, Louisiana.

Their beginnings were hardly successful or profitable and when Smokey Wrote "Got A Job" which was an answer Record to "Get A Job" by The Silhouettes they got a Recording Deal with Chess Records in Chicago, Ill. that launched the Careers of Chuck Berry, Bo Diddley, Howlin' Wolf, and Muddy Waters who would later be a major influence on The Beach Boys, Beatles, Rolling Stones and Three Of the "Original" Yardbirds Jeff Beck, Eric Clapton, & Jimmy Page.

They only got $3.11 so Berry asked his Family for an $800.00 Dollar Loan after Smokey said "You're a guy who knows music why work for the man be the man." They did reluctantly and so many neighborhood kids wanted to be part of the label including a 15 Year Old who was Smokey's Neighbor who relentlessly pestered him for an audition with her Group.

They released "Money" in 1959 and in 1960 they released "Shop Around" that went to Number One on The R & B Chart & Number Two on The Pop Chart and the rest is History. Other acts were Marvin Gaye, The Isley Brothers, The Marvelettes, Martha Reeves & The Vandellas Mary Wells & Stevie Wonder and although Smokey's Friend's Group The Primettes didn't pass Audition One in 1960, they were signed in January 1961 as The Supremes and had to wait three more years before going to Number One with "Where Did Our Love Go", and the Group that helped them as The Primettes who were originally known as The Primes became The Temptations who were legends in their own right.

Sadly enough many of them would suffer a major downfall due to financials, addiction, and homelessness and death, yet their Music stood the test of time.

After Tamara's speech they cheered and clapped. Later on The Folks went into different "Rooms" where they saw some amazing things. "From The Costumes that they wore from The Bowler Hat on Ed Sullivan or The Grey Shirts on Ready Steady Go in 1965. 

Another Room showed the various Album Covers that changed along with the changing times. From The Temptations wearing their Classic Black Suit to Their Psychedelic Phase even having a Greatest Hits Album where you saw them in a Black Background that The Backstreet Boys emulated on their own Album. Kevin Richardson later admitted that when they Started out they wanted to have a New Kids On The Block Image with A Boyz To Men Sound.

Yet for Sophie the most fun was going into a Booth where she saw all kinds of performances. From The Jackson Five in Cartoon, The Temptations being so smooth and The Supremes doing their most famous Choreography for "Stop In The Name Of Love". 

Another Room showed Artists who were influenced by Motown who did "Covers" of Motown Hits. The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Rod Stewart (who was influenced by David Ruffin), Dusty Springfield, Kim Carnes, Linda Rondstandt, Michael Buble, Frank Sinatra, Perry Como (who did Jazz Renditions) of Stevie Wonder's Songs. They also rubbed shoulders with everyone from Brian Wilson who was decorated by The Kennedy Center Honors the same night Diana Ross was or even Hall & Oates who inducted Smokey into The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame in 1987.

Emma and Theo were also impressed with The Gallery with so many Singing Stars most notably Boyz To Men.

"Man those guys could sing The Telephone Book, and make it sound good." grinned Theo. 

"I know what you mean." replied Emma.

"Hey instead of going to The Rovers would you like to go for a Bite to eat instead?" he asked.

"Sure that would be great." smiled Emma. 

The Kids like Ruby, Liam, Jack & Summer weren't all that Familiar but got a kick out of seeing The Jackson Five's performances over the years even seeing The Motown Audition in 1968. 

"Boy even then he was talented." replied Summer. "No kid to this day could do what he did." 

"Yeah but remember he paid a high price all of the things you guys take for granted, he couldn't do because he knew his family was counting on him." replied Paul.

As for Sophie & Paula they walked around some more and then Paula heard a Familiar Voice.

"Now keep in mind that Dusty Springfield was instrumental in bringing Motown to England and did the first Interracial Duet with Wishin' & Hopin'" the voice explaiend.

"Wasn't that sung on The Glee Show." asked a Little Boy.

"Yes very good." the voice replied. "It was none other that Isla who was doing some volunteer work to get Class Credit.

Sophie & Paula stood silently and heard her speak and decided not to disturb her. They walked around some more and saw how so many Motown Stars met British Icons. From The Dave Clark Five, Paul McCartney with The Supremes, The Temptations with The Archbishop of Canterbury which touched them since many of them were the Sons of Ministers, Princess Diana, Queen Elizabeth and even The Queen Mother herself were fans of their Music.

Afterwards they left and decided to go to The Rovers to hang out and The Volunteers bought home The Children who offered to Babysit while others wanted to check it out. 

They Drank, joked around and Isla walked in with a "Friend" whose name is Keisha who is a Pre-Med Major at Uni. They met at a Meet & Greet LGBT Party on Campus.

Isla, Sophie, Paula, & Keisha had a fun time hanging around talking to each other and Sophie & Keisha discreetly left them alone where Sophie showed her the back area.

"Well, here's to us for meeting two amazing Ladies." smiled Keisha.

"Yes, I agree with you." laughed Sophie. "I bought you out here because I thoguht they needed to talk."

"Yeah I felt the same thing." replied Keisha. 

Meanwhile Paula smiled happy for her Daughter for meeting someone who seems so nice.

"She really is nice Mum." replied Ilsa. "We really enjoy each other's Company." 

"That's the important thing." smiled Paula.

"Maybe we can do Dinner The Four Of Us, a Ladies Night." smiled Ilsa.

"I'd like that alot." replied Paula. "Maybe a Home Cooked Meal." 

"That would be great Mum, not right away we're taking things "slow" if you know what I mean." replied Isla.

"Smart move." smiled Paula. "Hey we better get back to our Dates." 

So Sophie and Keisha walked back in and they had their fill and left. Keisha had borrowed a Car so they were safe.

"Nice Meeting You Ms. Martin, Sophie." replied Keisha.

"Likewise." replied Paula.

So they each left each other for their own "adventures."

*Tamara was a Friend of Helen Stewart in a Story I wrote on The Helen & Nikki Website.


	42. Chapter 42

For Keisha & Isla they went to an All Night Diner where they had some Old Fashioned Hamburgers, Fries & A Coke and talked about The Gallery.

"Boy so much History, so much of a legacy, despite everything written about him, Berry Gordy showed that a Black Man can be successful at running a Record Label." replied Keisha.

"Yeah, My Father introduced me and Theo to Motown when we were kids, I remember seeing the Old School Peformance of Ready Steady Go and he said to us, remember these acts in so many ways kicked the door open for so many Singing Groups, and Solo Artists, everything you see your Favorite Groups do, they did first, and for The Blacks in The Audience it was such a thrill to see these American Artists perform for them since a lot of Acts from the 1950's weren't able to and the only who did created a Scandal like Jerry Lee Lewis who married his 13 Year Old Cousin Myra." replied Isla.

"Yeah, boy I was shocked when I heard about R. Kelly and what he did, but what I don't understand is what happened to The Parents of these Girls, did they not have any structure or weren't they reminded of him Marrying that Singer Aliyah when she was only 15." replied Keisha.

"It's all about being brainwashed, programmed, groomed, and of course The Money, look at Bill Wyman, he dated his Second Wife Mandy when she was only 13 took care of her Family and although he could have gone to Prison for Statutory Rape, he didn't especially since her Mother didn't' want to, no way after the way he took care of her and The Family over the years and she was dating Bill's Son Stephen." replied Isla.

"Yeah, I remember reading Hollywood Husbands and there was a Bad Boy Rock Star who had a 15 Year Old Girlfriend who were both killed for not paying a Drug Debt." replied Keisha. "It breaks my heart to know that they think they are all of that then get kicked to The Curb." replied Keisha

"Yeah, or what about Karine Steffans who was a Video Ho and had Bobby Brown wearing Orange no less sleeping on her Sofa." replied Isla. "Even now he and his Fellow New Edition Partners can't get an Actual Recording Contract, they are thought of being poison."   
replied Isla.

"Yeah, either way I really enjoyed spending the day and meeting your Mother, such a nice Lady and Sophie too." smiled Keisha.

"Yeah, Sophie really makes her happy and that's the most important thing." smiled Isla.

Keisha drove her back to The Dorm, and then went back to her own Dorm Room and made a mental note to return her Father's Car early in The Morning.

Sophie & Paula also spent a romantic weekend together enjoying each other's Company and things were going fine but then problems took place. 

It seemed that Claudia didn't want a Halfway House for released offenders in the Community that got alot of folks very angry. They knew all too well about Second Chances since many of them did time in Jail. From Tracy Barlow, Maria Sutherland, Abi Franklin, Gail Platt, David Platt, Peter Barlow, Paul and so many others. It's hard to catch a break especially since there's nobody to help you and give you the support system you need.

Billy convinced them that sometimes they did things because they were desperate. 

"Look at Bobby Brown, he's got convictions in so many States but people are still fascinated at what he does, sadly he lost his Daughter but he values each day as it comes, and alot of Stars have Arrests but people forgive them." he explained. "For many of them this is the closest thing to Home and stability so let's believe in them, they went through alot of Red Tape to get here, and in Prison that's very hard what with the Bullying amongst other things." 

They all agreed on that, Beth even realized how lucky she was to have such a terrific Son in Craig who could have been a Holy Terror with his own Father in Prison, but he was kind and sweet and helpful who was doing well controlling his OCD. She could have gone through the same chaos that poor Shona went through with Clayton her Son and to fall in love with David Platt whose Wife Kylie was killed by Clayton himself was a miracle.

Needless to say, Claudia would soon be a troublestarter and she would also put Ken in a complicated relationship with his Family.


	43. Chapter 43

When Claudia bought the "Dreamhouse" that Steve, Tracy & Amy planned to move into they were upset especially Tracy. Growing up, she never lived in a House as nice as the one they wanted to live in. For her it meant setting up a proper foundation and finally having the happiness that she had always wanted. 

However as the saying goes from John Steinbeck The Best Laid Plans Of Mice & Men Go Oft Awry. For Tracy it meant raising Amy's Baby and keeping Tyler out of The Fray as well as Tyler's Mother Vicky Jeffries, but she had an abortion didn't tell anyone until after the fact which upset Tracy and now they were back to Square One in The Flat.

When Ken found out he was upset but Claudia didn't take any prisoners. "First Come First Served." replied Claudia. 

"Yes but that House meant so much to them, why couldn't you have just changed your mind?" asked Ken.

"I don't apologize for being a proper financial position to buy the House and keep in mind that I will still need some work on it, I'm going to hire that Gary Windass to do it, can they afford any payments to The Young Man, and he needs to get paid like yesterday so I am doing him a favor." replied Claudia haughtily. "Also, they act like they lost a Goldmine, how do you think Paul McCartney felt when he lost buying The Beatles Catalogue to Michael Jackson, also did you know Olivia Newton-John bought a House that Alan Thicke (Robin's Father) wanted to buy back in the day, she would later sell it to Madonna & Sean Penn and made a fortune off of it."

"I didn't know that." sighed Ken.

"Yeah, in Pop Music Real Estate is synonomous, some do it when they aren't selling Records, Marlon Jackson, and some of The Members Of New Edition, Jon Knight Of New Kids On The Block, Howie Dorough of The Backstreet Boys, Vanilla Ice who made a killing and Ronnie White Of The Miracles who Co-Wrote My Girl and his Clients probably had no idea of his Rock & Roll past so you never know." replied Claudia.

"I just want her to be happy for once in her life." protested Ken.

"I understand that Ken, but you of all people know about Real Estate, you had your share of setback iddn't you." replied Claudia.

This was true for a fact, one House he lived in burnt to the ground when his Late Wife Valerie was electrocuted using a Hairdryer, he lived with Valerie's Uncle Albert who didn't have a problem with him marrying Diedre and they took over his House when he died, when they separated he lived in an Upstairs Flat that had seen better days and then he had to move to Canada to work and sent part of his check home and then find out his Homelife was in chaos.

"Yeah, I sure did, it's so peaceful to have My Home to myself I never had that throughout the whole time I lived on The Street." he sighed. "My Bills are so small now in comparison."

"There you go." she smiled. "Also keep in mind Ken, I wasn't born with a Silver Spoon in my Mouth, I lived in a Flat that was smaller than this Living Room, but I made do with what I had, working hard, developing a clientele, having a superb reputation, saving my Money, and even went to a Bank to see how My Money could work for me, I admit I regret not marrying and not having children, but I don't have to deal with Drama that some folks do." replied Claudia.

"You are so right about that." replied Ken.

"I know Audrey is your Old Mate, but we are all responsible for our actions, I didn't tell her to trust Lewis Archer, if I was left $80,000 I would have been like The Homeboys on The Sopranos and be like a Statue." Claudia replied.

This made Ken giggle because she was right "Silence Is Golden".

"Also, can you tell me that they can afford that monthly mortgage, or home repairs, bigger place more responsibility and is Amy responsible to keep her Room clean, doing the dishes, or chores in general." asked Claudia.

"You're right I never thought of it that way." replied Ken. He also thought about how things were for her at School did the kids harass her, pick on her, bully her, etc.

As for Peter he had Steve, Tracy & Simon over for Dinner. It was a simple Meal of Spaghetti but it was the thought that counted. He told them about how Angie Appleton helped him with his Finances and how less is more. He even make sure that Simon does his share of the chores.

"If he goes into the Navy they will have him do the same thing." replied Peter. "The other night we watched Boyz In The Hood and when Simon saw how Jason "Furious" Styles raised Tre from 10 to 17 and how well he turned out in comparison to his Mates Chris & Daryl aka Doughboy."

"Yeah, that was a Masterpiece for such a Young Director." replied Steve. "He really knew his stuff when it came To Real Estate, and his Clients were Blue Collar Folks living where Crime & Unemployment were the norm." 

"Yeah, but Simon watched and saw that the life lessons and decisions you make affect you much later on in life." replied Peter.

"Maybe Angie can help me or us as a Couple." replied Steve.

So they made an appointment and she came to visit them at their Flat. She saw what they had and saw that although they were still living in The Flat, it had the makings of a Master Plan.

She sat with them and with Pencil to Paper they knew that they had to do some readjusting.

"Billy & Summer live in The Flat upstairs from The Shop right?" asked Angie.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything." asked Steve.

"What do you do with Billy's Rent Money." asked Angie.

"We spend it on stuff." replied Tracy"

"Do you spend it on the right stuff so to speak." asked Angie. Do you check the Sale for Food at The Grocery, how much do you spend at The Rovers, or at Roy's Rolls and the like, I'm not saying don't but if you don't have it in your budget trust me you will have problems later on." 

"I never thought of it that way." replied Steve.

"No worries, I've read books about how cray cray College Students get with Cash and when they graduate they are in sky high debt." sighed Angie. "However I can help you." 

So she gave them inspirations with Photos, Piggybanks, and the like. 

"Amy you're growing up, earn your keep by doing chores ie Washing Dishes, folding the laundry, I did when I was your age and it helped me a lot." replied Angie.

"Okay." replied Amy.

So for Paula work was work but when she was retained by Claudia she wasn't exactly thrilled and when they had their own Meeting, words were exchanged.


	44. Chapter 44

When Paula agreed to see Claudia she wasn't exactly thrilled but he knew what a "Smart Cookie" she was with her Money and the like.

After getting Copies of her Stock Portfolio, chills ran down her spine. She knew that she had "Coins" but not this much. From Timeshares, A Partial Ownership of a Horse, not to mention taking over Audrey's Hair Salon she certainly had a lot of fingers in a lot of pies.

So after Todd welcomed her inside and bought them both Tea, he tactfully closed the door.

"So it's nice to have you here but why me, wouldn't you want someone with more Financial Expertise?" asked Paula.

"You're a very smart Lady and you know your stuff, how you managed to get the Ladies Money back from Lewis Archer is a miracle in itself." replied Claudia.

"I can't take all of the credit, Angie Appleton needs to be commendated as well" replied Paula.

"Yes, but a Lady of Your Class going to Coronation Street was far below you, and you know that." replied Claudia. "You should be with the uptrodden, not the downtrodden." 

"Well, what are you doing there?" demanded Paula.

"There's money to be made and opportunities, now that I own The Salon I am keeping Maria and Emma in a job, and they are well known as a professional and a trainee." replied Claudia. "With me the sky's the limit." 

"It wasn't much a limit when your business fell through." Paula reminded her sternly.

"Maybe so, but I never invest in enterprises with Money that I know I can't afford to lose." she replied. "It's like Broadway in New York, get someone else to invest in your show, let them roll the dice and see how much they make, David Geffen did that and he still makes Bank off of Dreamgirls and Cats because he invested in them, he also saved Calvin Klein from going Bankrupt by lending him Fifty Million US Dollars that he paid back in interest." 

"You really did your research didn't you?" replied Paula.

"As a Woman you have to." she replied. "Never let a Man say "I Got This" because they don't and they screw you over., Bernie Madoff's Wife, found that out the hard way, and look at Terese Guidice The New Jersey Housewife, she went to Prison for Bank Wiring & Fraud and although they call it Camp Cupcake, she's still an offender." 

"Yeah, you're right but Claudia you have to remember alot of these folks didn't grow up with much, I saw Old School Pictures and it was quite gritty but they were proud folks." replied Paula.

"Yeah, well not having is no excuse for not getting." replied Claudia. "These folks want things but they are too scared to get out of their comfort zone, then they wonder why they are in such a rut, look at Carla Connor she came from so little, had to fight to assert herself as Johnny's Daughter and her Family pretty much own the Street with The Rovers and Underworld which is the Bread & Butter of a lot of folks including Sally." 

"Not everyone was as lucky as she was." replied Paula. "She was lucky, she was acknowledged a lot of people wouldn't have done what Johnny did." 

"Yes, you're right, that Girlfriend of yours is a very smart young lady, she's got more common sense than some of them did at her age, it must be fun spending time with her doing things that she would never be able to do with her own Family, her own Father didn't even have Money to take him and his Son Jack out for a trip." sneered Claudia.

"Hey, watch what you say about Sophie, she's smart, beautiful, proud and she's never asked me for a thing, she's taught me about survival, and street smarts, she found Duncan's Wife & Daughter and she bought them to Justice as well as The Wife." retorted Paula angrily.

"Yes, how did it feel that yur Girlfriend was able to see what you overlooked." replied Claudia. "She certainly saved your reputation didn't she." 

In that moment, Paula wanted to scream at Claudia to get out but she kept her cool, she did what was needed to process the Papers and to have Claudia be fully acknowledged as The New Owner Of Audrey's Salon.

She heard that Imran handled the legal affairs for Nick & David's Barber Shop and Adam was still away while Leonard was continuing to work hard. 

Since things were going fine, Paula decided to treat Sophie to a very special weekend at The Redbank Apartments. She called in a Bid it was agreed and she told Sophie she'd stay with her from Friday To Monday at around 10:30 AM. She had done some overtime so she had an entitlement.

"I'll be busy with my own stuff ie Laundry and the like so I wont' have a chance to talk to you but when you come to The Redbank Apartments, I'll be there." she replied.

"Sounds great." smiled Sophie.

"Oh if you can get in touch with Billy, Paul & Summer and see if they want to come over for Sunday Dinner. I want to Cook a Roast Chicken like an Old Fashioned Sunday, I know that since they are both so busy Home Cooked Meals aren't always on the norm say around 5:00 PM, let them know ASAP so I can prepare."

Sophie said she'd let them know and they said yes as did Summer. Paul was a bit embarrassed so he asked Sean if he could help him with Etiquette a la Queer As Folk.

Sean said "Sure, no worries." and put Paul through his paces.

So the next couple of days Paula worked very hard, at The Office, cleaning her House, and doing her Laundry for next week, she knew she could have hired someone but she had a "trust" issue and since she was so set in her ways she knew working for her would be kind of difficult.

She also decided to "Spoil" Sophie with a blast from the past. She had gotten a Copy of a Book called The Price Of Salt Cookbook: Miss Belivet's Recipes (Found On Amazon but not sure it's accessible in The UK Website) that were inspired by what Carol Aird & Therese Belivet ate in The Price Of Salt, she decided Veal on Friday Night, Fish & Chips on Saturday, and on Sunday The Chicken with various Breakfasts from Pancakes & Scrambled Eggs and Gourmet Coffee.

She arrived at 5:30 PM on Friday, texted Sophie that she'd see her at 7:00 and they agreed to go to The Rovers on Saturday Night and hang out.

So Paula organized everything from The Bedroom, The Groceries, and the like and went to work on preparing Dinner for Sophie and heself where she pounded the Veal with a mallet, seasoned it then chopped up some Vegetables that she would sautee and add Spinach to her creation and for Dessert they wuld have Mini Cakes that Sophie loved eating and had a Bottle of White Wine chilled to perfection.

She set the Table, had some Battery Operated Candles and had her IPOD programmed to listen to some Romantic Music and was waiting for The Guest Of Honor to come.

At 6:55 the Buzzer rang, Paula let Sophie up and let her open the door to the Aroma wafting from the Kitchen.

"Hello, how was your day Honey?" Paula smirked in a Pseudo American Acccent.

"It's great and boy did you do an amazing job." smiled Sophie.

"Anything for My Best Girl." replied Paula with a kiss.

So she lead Sophie to the Table, pulled out a Chair, poured some Wine in a Chilled Glass and they happily ate giving each other special smiles. 

"So how was your week." asked Sophie.

"IFine." replied Paula. "It was smooth sailing and I took care of some business but I have to tell you that you know I can't name name and the like." replied Paula softly.

"No worries I understand." replied Sophie. "You know that Aunty Gina is now living with Dad & Me, & Jack, I had my reservations but she's really been helpful earning her keep and all, doing The Laundry, Cooking, taking care of Jack, also keep in mind after everything she did to Mum, and being falsely accused of being a thief, she knows how bad lying reall is." 

"I know." replied Paula. "Are she and Sally still on the outs." 

"Yes." replied Sophie. "She's polite at work but they don't carry on like "Mates", I can understand where Mum is coming from but I remind her that she was lucky she got out, alot of Women are still inside, and at least she had A Family, Home & A Job to go gome to, alot of Women don't have that." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Paula. "I heard they are planning to create a place for Ex-Cons to get back on their feet.

"Yeah, but Claudia doesn't want anyone to help them, she feels it's a threat to the community, only Gary Windass agreed to sign her petition, but he's desperate to do work for her." replied Sophie.

The minute Paula heard that, the blood drained from her face. How could she be so stupid to handle Claudia's affairs but of course she couldn't tell Sophie that.

"Oh God, I didn't know that." sighed Paula. 

"Some people right, in my own way I kind of feel sorry for Gary, Emma, & Maria or anyone who does Business with her, she owns them." replied Sophie.

Paula held her head down and so wanted to tell Sophie but she couldn't because of Lawyer/Client confidentiality.

So they enjoyed their meal, didn't make love just snuggled, Paula feigned drowsiness.

They had Breakfast then Lunch and then went into The Rovers where Claudia saw Paula and approached them.

"Please God, don't let her say anything about what I did." Paula thought desperately.

She asked for the Bell to be rung and she made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have an announcement to make, as you know I had my reservations about The Home for The Ex Convicts but after doing some talking with others and judging, I realize now I am not Judge & Jury & I am not God, and I support anyone who tries to get their life back on track, for anyone who can help please do so." replied Claudia.

The folks were stunned from Paul, to Sophie & Audrey and so many others but they figured she knew what she was talking about. 

Billy thanked Paula for what she did that perplexed Sophie in terms of taking over The Salon, and changing her mind.

"You did a really great job handling her business, she spoke very highly of you." he smiled.

The minute Sophie heard that, she looked at Paula strangely.

"Let me explain it to you." Paula pleaded. 

"Yes please do so." replied Sophie.

"Claudia called me to handle her Legal Affairs, I was surprised but for some reason she didn't want Imran to do it, and after seeing how I helped Lewis Archer's "Lady Friends" get reimbursed she thought I could help her." she replied softly.

"Oh, I see." replied Sophie.

"Look I was shocked but she had some "Funds" to pay me, and trust me there are times where as a Lawyer may not want to do business with a Client, but you sometimes don't have a choice, look at the US Lawyer Alan Dershowitz, he defended Boxer Mike Tyson on a Rape Charge, Klaus Von Bulow who was accused of killing his Wife Sunny, and Hotel Mogul Leona Helmsley on Tax Evasion, yet people respect him, keep in mind he was Jewish, attended a Yeshiva Etz Chaim, went to Yale and dealt with alot of Anti-Semitism." 

"You never cease to amaze me with your honorable integrity." replied Sophie. 

"You understand as a Lawyer I can't say anything because of Lawyer/Client confidentiality." replied Paula.

"Yes, I understand that now more than ever." replied Sophie.

So they enjoyed their cocktails and went back The Redbank Flats. Paula put on some romantic Music and they slow danced and held each other.

"Each time I spend with you is such a treat." murmured Paula softly.

"I feel the same way." replied Sophie.

As they slow danced Paula was so grateful for Sophie understanding what she did and Sophie was more understanding about the "Principal Of Privacy" when it came to Legal Affairs.

Sophie kissed Paula passionately and lead her to the Bedroom.


	45. Chapter 45

With The Music of "Love Won't Let Me Wait" by Major Harris later covered by Luther Vandross, they slowly undressed each other kissed each other passionately. They crawled into Bed and tenderly caressed each other's bodies which were now on fire for one another. Paula then moves her lips down to Sophie's Nipples and flicks them one by one then moves down to her center and strokes her.

Sophie's hips move up and down enjoying Paula's touch and before she knew it she climaxed. Paula then moved on top of her and kissed her passionately and thrust herself against Sophie.

"Oh God Babe, you feel so good, please don't stop." moaned Sophie.

"I won't darling." murmured Paula. 

Her thrusts and knowing that Sophie was being satisfied really made her reach a state of arousal that she didn't think was possible and before she knew it, she too climaxed.

Sophie happily snuggled next to Paula and together they fell into a blissful sleep.

They both woke up and Paula asked Sophie what she would like for Breakfast. 

Sophie asked for Eggs and surprise her.

So Paula Poached them and added spices that Sophie could chose to have as well as Sausages, Sauteed Tomatoes, Mushrooms, and Toast.

The Breakfast Table was set to perfection and once again Paula pulled out Sophie's Chair and they once again had a delicious breakfast.

So what do you want to do today, you want to take a Daytrip in Town?" asked Paula.

"Sure." smiled Sophie.

So they went into The City, and walked around and ended up in a Bookshop where they checked out The Latest Titles, and relaxed with a Cup Of Tea by The Window watching the Folks walk around and enjoy the day. 

Afterwards, they left and just walked around some more and enjoyed the walks through the park, the lake, and even The Mini Park, they reached Home and ate Fish & Chips and then hung out some more in The Rovers Return. Yet what Sophie didn't know that Paula had a "Surprise" for her that was inspired by watching TV.

They got back at around 1:00 AM and Paula escorted Sophie into the Bedroom, got her undressed and get into bed and put on a Sleeping Mask.

"Now leave everything up to me, I got this." smiled Paula.

"What are you up to?" asked Sophie.

"Never you mind." replied Paula.

So she was gone for a couple of mintues, she closed the door and ordered Sophie "Not To Move!" 

Before Sophie knew it, Paula entered and she heard some moving around and then she was told to open her eyes.

Sophie did and she was dumbfounded for Paula had prepared a Fruit Tray with Strawberries, Whipped Cream, and Chocolate Fondue Style, and she even had A Bottle of Cider instead of Wine to keep their brains intact with Two Chilled Glasses.

To make it sexier Paula wore nothing but an Apron (she saw Queer As Folk US) and saw how David The Doctor "entertained" his Boyfriend at the time Michael Novotny.

"My God, you are full of surprises." giggled Sophie happily.

"I do my best." smiled Paula.

So they sexily fed each other, Paula even licked The Whipped Cream off of Sophie and even put it near her mound and tongued her with it. They each drank the Cider that helped them wash the Fruit down.

"I never thought that Food could be so Sexy." murmured Sophie.

They happily ate The Chocolate as well and afterwards they just lay happily next to each other. 

"Boy I think I'm going to take a break from Strawberries for awhile, I won't be able to enjoy them without thinking of you or even Chocolate." giggled Sophie.

"Yeah, I'm glad you liked it." smiled Paula.

"Liked it, it was beyond anything I could have imagined." grinned Sophie. "Talk about being creative." 

"Well, we've had our creative moments." replied Paula.

"I can show you just how "creative" I can be." smirked Sophie.

She straddled her led Paula to her hips and they spent another hot night of Lovemaking and slept in each other's arms.

The next morning they had Pancakes with Sausages, and Paula explained that what was left over in terms of Dinner she'd give to Billy, she'd also give the remaining Groceries to him as well saying it would be easier to cook with.

So they got up the next morning and after a Romantic Shower they had Pancakes & Sausages for Breakfast, and then went over everything for Dinner with Paul, Billy & Summer. 

They agreed to meet at 4:00 PM for Dinner and with Sean's help went into a Thrift Shop and got some nice Shirts, and Pants they also went and got some Fresh Black Socks. They took them back to The Boarding House, where they did The Laundry, Washed, Ironed to look presentable, he took Paul's Shoes and gave them a good Shining and put them on a Hanger.

He even put a Hankerchief in his Jacket.

"You really look like a Gentleman, remember Clothes make the Man." replied Sean with a smile.

"Thanks alot Sean I appreciate it, I wouldn't have imagined that I'd be invited to Dinner with a Posh Lawyer." Paul replied shyly.

"Hey you're as good as anyone else." replied Sean. "Don't forget that." 

So at 4:00 everything was prepared from The Table, Plates, and The Wine. Paula had also bought Cranberry Juice & Ginger Ale for Summer who of course was too young to Drink." 

They arrived and Billy also bought some Wine while Summer bought A Cake that she made herself.

"Wow, how impressive, thank you." smiled Paula.

So they each were given a place to sit, Paula at one end, Sophie at another end while Billy & Paul were on the Right Side and Summer was on the Left Side.

The food was delicious and they happily devoured The Chicken with stuffing, Creamily Whipped Mashed Potatoes, and Sauteed Vegetables where they talked about life.

Billy's Sermons were comign along well and they found folks to check out The House out to make usre that it was liveable.

"The House 

We were lucky we were able to get alot of stuff for furnishings and the like. In fact some of the folks from the Shelter had woodworking skills so they are making Tables, Chairs, and the like." replied Billy.

"That's great." smiled Sophie.

"Yeah, we have alot of work ahead of us but guess what your Mate Brenda is going to help out and her Mate Brandon as well." replied Billy.

"Wow, that's so cool!" replied Paula. "They are really great folks, they will do a great job." 

"Yeah, they saw The House and although they had to get the Paperwork in order, things are coming along fine." replied Billy.

"Yeah, Home is where the heart is." smiled Paul.

They enjoyed the rest of the Dinner and for Paul he was thrilled. He didn't mind eating at Speed Daal, or Roy's Rolls but having a Home Cooked Meal was something he almost forgot about, he realized how easy it was to take for granted the Meals that he and Gemma had as children.

They later enjoyed The Cake with Tea.

"This is very good Cake Summer." smiled Paula. "Thanks again for bringing it."

"You're welcome and thanks again for having us." smiled Summer.

Billy looked proudly at his "Daughter" feeling great that things were going fine. He thought he wouldn't find anyone after Todd but things were progressing very well with Paul, and consdering that they didn't get invites of this calibre spending the day with Sophie & Paula was a treat.

As for Sophie she was in bliss. Eating Dinner with the Woman she loved and having "Guests" what a wonderful evening for all.

At around 6:30 they left and Paula tactfully left them stuff. 

"You've been doing so much great work in the community I thought you could use some of this stuff save you a trip to The Grocery." smiled Paula.

"Why thanks so much." smiled Billy.

So they left and they hoped to reciprocate in the future. 

Paula and Sophie spent another romantic evening together and Sophie explained that on Thursday she did her Laundry and organized her stuff, first doing the Laundry early in The Morning then Ironing in The Evening. 

The next morning Paula left go take care of her own stuff at home and Sophie reported to Speed Daal as usual.

They did their work diligently and well not knowing The History Of The "House" and it's legacy.


	46. Chapter 46

In this Chapter I will name one of My Favorite Singers Daryl Hall of Hall & Oates who was also a House Flipper do worked on Houses in England. He even used a Castle for his Video Dreamtime. It didn't actually exist but I thought it would make the story more authentic.

A couple of weeks later, Paula & Sophie went with Billy, Paul & Summer to The "House" and saw the progress that was coming along well. From getting rid of The Weeds, putting in New Windows and The smell of Fresh Paint, everything was progressing along. 

They were greeted by Brenda & Brandon who were thrilled to see them and told them that Angie was helping out too with the Financials, ie Mortgage Payments and the like.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for the folks." smiled Brandon. "They are going to be beyond thrilled when they move in here." 

"Yeah, I can imagine." replied Paula.

"Yes, the folks who are entering The House had to go through a lot of Interviews, Tests and had to show they were "Model Prisoners". Most were folks who did Rubber Checks, while others were addicted to Prescription Drugs but they went through alot to get accepted. They would have to wear a Ankle Tag on their Bodies and be in The House at 8:00 PM Weekdays, 9:00 PM Weekends because it was very easy to give in to temptation so to speak." replied Brenda. 

As they walked around, the Walls, were freshly painted, the floors were polished and buffed, The Bathrooms, were clean and sterile.

Later on The Gang, decided to go for a Bite To Eat, Brandon covered Billy, Paul & Summer while Brenda took care of her own Bill. Paula paid Sophie's tab who in turn took care of The Tip.

They ate and joked around and even talked about Real Estate in general.

"I still remember when I was a kid and we moved to England from Jamaica when I was Seven." replied Brenda. "I was so excited and thrilled and when we arrived at where we were going to live, I was so upset." Brenda replied softly. "I wanted to complain but my Grandma said we came here as future Citizens Of England, not as Cargo, I didn't understand what she meant but when I watched Roots I understood better." 

"Yeah, I remember watching Good Times, and despite the fact That The Evans Family didn't have much they were rich with Pride, they always did their best to get paid, they dealt with Drugs, Sexual Harassment, Tokenism and the like but came out on top, in fact Ralph Carter who played Michael Evans was in many ways My Hero, because when I had a bad day I thought about everything he went through, being Bused to an predominately White School, being an Honor Student, having aspirations of being a Lawyer, finding out his Big Brother JJ had Venereal Disease by having Sex." replied Brandon.

"Yeah that Norman Lear was quite the legend." replied Paula.

"Is it true alot of the American Shows were based on British Shows." asked Summer.

"Yes they were." smiled Brenda. "For example Three's Company was based on Man About The House, All In The Family was based on Till Death Do Us Part, and Sanford & Son was based on Steptoe & Son, All In The Family also created what the Yanks call Spin Offs from Maude (which focused on Edith Bunker's Cousin) who lived in Tuckahoe, NY an Upper iddle Class Neighborhood, then Good Times that focused on Maude's former Maid Florida, and The Jeffersons that focused on The Bunkers Neighbors." 

"Isn't it hard to believe that Janet Jackson got her start on that Show." replied Sophie. "Now she's going to perform in Las Vegas, NV."

"Yeah, but in reality she's going back to the beginning because that's where she made her debut." explained Brandon. "When she and her Brothers & Sisters performed there it was because their Father Joe wanted them to continue the tradition that started with Sammy Davis Jr., who couldn't even stay at The Hotels back in the day, then they had to go from the back to the front, then actually be allowed to stay in The Hotel." 

"Wow, that's not fair." replied Summer.

"Alot has changed since then believe me but Janet didn't know how much things would change for her and her Family, she got the Role of Penny Gordon on Good Times, and a Year Later she's at a Press Conference being told not to say anything, The Family announced they had left Motown for Epic and everytime they were asked about Jermaine her father would say "Next Question". explained Brenda.

"Why was that?" asked Sophie.

"The Family left Motown Nine Months before their contract ran out, they would get sued and have the case be in Court for Six Years before they settled and since Jermaine was married to The Boss's Daughter, he decided to stay." explained Brenda.

"That was very brave to do." replied Paul.

"Yeah, but Jermaine found out the hard way that as much as he thought he'd be the next big Superstar in The Family it didn't happen." replied Brandon.

"So much has changed since then." replied Paula. "I heard that Michael stole the medley from Maneater for Billie Jean, Daryl Hall could have sued him but he didn't, he said it would be pointless since Michael was the biggest star in The World at that time." 

"Does that happen alot?" asked Summer.

"Yes, and sometimes folks don't think that they are doing it but they pay the price." sighed Billy. "In fact he Flipped Houses in England and his Former Girlfriend Sara Allen who Co-Wrote a lot Hits for Hall & Oates along with her Late Sister Jana does Real Estate."

"Enough about that, will there be an "Open House" or Party." asked Paula.

"Oh yes, there will be, oh which reminds me, I have something to give you guys, so with a couple of clicks they saw that The "House" had alot of History so to speak.

It was a "Nightclub" where Black Jazz Musicians would perform at then later on it would be A Boarding House as well for Black Soldiers from America and now it represents a New Era.

"Wow this is so amazing." replied Billy.

"Yeah, it's a well known fact that England & Paris always welcomed Blacks with Open Arms way before Motown came along." explained Brenda. "Also The Brits knew who the Funk Brothers who were Motown's Sessions Musicans were as well as Northern Soul so that's saying alot not to mention Philly Soul." 

So the rest of the day was spent joking around, Paula got a Text from Theo explaining that he was around The Street and he and Emma were going to The Cinema and would it be okay to take Summer out.

Emma wanted to do it as a vote of thanks to Billy for some advice and with his influence she started going back to Church.

"Hey that would be great Emma thanks alot." replied Billy.

"Listen I talked to Maria and she said it would be okay for her to spend the Night here, I'm not going to The Rovers and it would give you a Night out as well, and it's on me." Emma explained. "I'll have her back around 3:00 PM if that's okay, she can do her Homework here and all." 

"Well, okay." grinned Billy. 

He hung up The Phone and told Paul who was just as happy. Brenda, Brandon hung their heads not wanting anyone to see how happy they wree and how their faces started to "feel red".

They returned to The Rovers and Brandon visited there for the first time.

"Wow, this place is so cool." Brandon replied. "Not to compare but it kind of reminds me of The Bar Scene in Juice where folks hung out and in New York, alot of "Fellows" do their Business in Bars." 

So they sat down while Paula and Sophie said they'd catch up with them in a bit. Sophie wanted to get her stuff for the weekend with Paula while Summer got her stuff and met Theo and Emma and Billy went with Paul to get his "Stuff" what Billy didn't know was that Paul took some advice from Sean in terms of being prepared for an overnight visit. Billy on the other hand was relieved that he and Summer did all of the Chores the night before ie Laundry, Grocery Shopping, Bedrom Cleaning etc.

As they enjoyed their Cocktails they noticed A Lady with Red Hair came in and saw them and was taken aback.

"You got a problem girlfriend." replied Brandon with a raised Eyebrow.

"Uh No No." she replied. "I'm just not used to seeing folks like you in here." 

"Oh please, well maybe you should expand your horizions." sneered Brenda.

"Now please, I dont' have anything against Blacks, I think it was wonderful that Obama became President." replied The Lady.

What they didn't know was that a Lady with White Hair butted in.

"Now Claudia don't get all WASPY with these folks, Coronation Street has never been known to have a strong black population, it's disgraceful." she replied.

That made Brandon & Brenda laugh.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, I have a Black Girl working for me." replied Claudia. 

"Oh well get you, let's sound the Horns." smirked Brenda. "I didn't know we were in a Honky Tonk." 

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" demanded Johnny.

"No we're just talking Color and Discrimination." replied Brandon.

"Claudia please don't cause no problems in here for me, My Daughter In Law is Indian as you know." Johnny replied. "Also don't insult us with your Samaritan ways, you got very lucky but you're just a Slumming to prove you're better than anyone else." 

"I would never do that." replied Claudia. "I now support the Home for the Crims, don't I." 

"Yeah, now that you know about it's History." replied Brenda. "Go on bounce out of my face." 

As Claudia looked folks looked at her with a mixture of disgust, from Audrey, Gail, and other Patrons so she left embarassed beyond words.

"Hey you, Lady come here." replied Brandon. 

It was Evelyn who introduced herself.

"That was very classy what you said, sit down have a Drink on me." replied Brandon.

"My Grandchild's Mother is Black, and I wouldn't want anyone to hurt her." replied Evelyn.

"Very nice." replied Brenda.

A Little while later Sophie, Paula, Paul & Billy arrived and they sat around had drinks and talked and joked around and then everyone called it a Night. Sophie went home with Paula, Brandon dropped Brenda back at her Home, and Billy & Paul went back to Billy's place. 

He put on some Romantic Music, dimmed the Lights and the two sat down on The Sofa.

"Well, I must say these past couple of weeks with you & Summer have been so much fun." grinned Paul.

"Yeah the feeling is mutal, she really likes you." smiled Billy.

"I like her alot too." smiled Paul. "Very mature for her age, that's saying more than Gemma and I were." 

They sat and relaxed some more and Billy reached out for Paul's hand and stroked it. Paul squeezed Billy's hand, and then the two of them kissed. Paul felt an arousal in his Boxers and lead Billy's Index Finger to his Trousers and let him stroke his leg. 

Billy's hand then brushed across Paul and was stunned at his Erection. He then moved his hand towards Paul's Belt and rubbed it, then oh so slowly removed the strap from his trousers, then unzipped them, and felt for himself just how hard Paul was. 

Paul then removed Billy's Clerical Collar, unbuttoned his Shirt, and then stroked his nipples that became hard and pointed to the touch. He removed Billy's Shirt and rubbed his Chest that was so hairy but oh so sexy like a forbidden forest of desire. Paul then removed his own trousers and Shirt and stood before Billy showing the bulge in his Boxers.

He lead Billy's hands to each side of his legs and showed him how to move it up and down, this felt so good that Paul then grabbed Billy's Shoulders and started moving his Hips in a sexual way. Billy then moved his hands down to Paul's backside, caressed his Ass which also felt so good. Paul then got Billy to stand up and with passionate kisses unbuckled Billy's Pants as well.

Their hips then came into contact with each other rubbing, feeling each other's arousal. Billy kissed Paul's neck which resulted in him throwing his head back.

"Let's go into the Bedroom right now." moaned Paul. "I want you." 

"I want you too." murmured Billy. They picked up their things, Billy made sure that the door was locked and together they went into the Bedroom. Paul came "prepared" with a Fresh Tube of Lubricant which relieved Billy since he threw the last one out, he didn't even use any Condoms since he hadn't had sex since Todd left but Paul had that all covered.

"Score one for Sean." Paul thought. 

So Paul gave Billy the Box that hadn't been opened yet.

"I want you to take me." moaned Paul. "I'll go on all fours for you." 

They were both so aroused they quickly got prepared. Paul got on the Bed, moving his hips moaning and groaning while Billy Lubed him and quickly put the Condom on him.

He went oh so gently inside, but then his passion overruled him and he grabbed Paul plunging deeper and deeper inside him. Paul cried out, saying please not to stop, it felt so good, his hips moved harder and harder and before they knew it they each came. They each fell on the Bed next to eac other kissing passionately.

"I wanted you for such a long time." moaned Billy. "Now I have you." 

For Billy there was something so hot and sexy about being with a semi Bad Boy that needed taming. As for Paul, being shagged was ten times hotter than anything that happened in Prison, it was more "You Show Me Yours And I'll Show You Mine" as well as the Stories he read online.

"Hmm, there were times I thought aobut you too, I couldn't sleep wondering what you were doing, I would get so hard I'd be in bed naked stroking myself, touching myself pretendng you were with me." Paul murmured. "Jerk me off, I want you to make me come."

So Billy did, kissing Paul who would move his hips up and down, crying out as Billy stroked his Cock, touched the end where he saw pre cum fondling his balls, but when Billy touched his Nerve Center, that's when he came his body shaking. 

Paul excused himself where he saw to his relief Billy had some extra Facecloths to wash with. He cleaned himself up but he was still so hard. He wanted Billy, he wanted to satisfy him the way he was just satisfied.

"I want to take you now." growled Paul. "I want to come in that hot ass of yours.

"Yes, yes." replied Billy. 

So Paul lubed Billy, put on the Condom and told him to go on his Stomach, while Billy grabbed the Pillow as sleverage. Paul went slowly then when he saw how Billy was reating, he went harder pushing him inside.

"Feels good don't it." moaned Paul. 

"Oh yes." cried out Billy.

"Oh it's so good to have my Cock in your Ass., I'm so horny right now, you get me that way." moaned Paul

Billy moved his hips to match Paul's rhythm and they went harder and harder and then Paul came as well. He gently pulled out, then removed the used Condom he and Billy faced each other.

"Now I'm going to jerk you." whispered Paul huskily.

So he did, caressing teasing, touching, where Billy's hips moved up and down, Paul sucked and nipped his nipples and then Billy let himself go with a passion that even he didn't think was possible. It had been two years of Celibacy and now this repressed fountain of lust came to the surface. 

They spent the rest of the night making passionte love and slept in each other's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning Billy and Paul woke up and each took a shower, shaved, made their toilet and brushed their teeth.

When Paul dressed, he put his stuff away in his Duffelbag for when he left to go back to The Flat.

Billy then cooked him and Paul a delicious Breakfast of Eggs, Sausages, Mushrooms & Tomatoes not to mention Toast.

They each ate the food ravenously.

"Thanks so much for this Billy." smiled Paul. "In the Morning I don't have much time to have Breakfast but this more than makes up for it." 

"I know what you mean." replied Billy. "Usually for Summer it's Cereal or Oatmeal." 

So after they ate, Paul insisted on helping Billy do the dishes. Afterwards, Billy went to do his Sermon and Paul came along.

He got a kick out of hearing Billy speak. He wasn't boring the way some Ministers aka Vicars were known to be. 

Later on, they went for some Tea at Roy's Rolls and just relaxed and at 3:00 they met Summer who told them about the Movie she saw which was Beale Street where Regina King won The Oscar for Best Supporting Actress.

Billy thanked Emma & Theo for their time, and offered to have them over for Tea sometime in the future. Theo on the other hand called "Mum" and asked if he could stop by with Emma.

She said yes, and had some Tea for them. They told them about The Movies, The Snacks and how much fun Summer had with them. 

"Can you imagine if we took Ruby out, people would think she was our child." laughed Emma.

"That would be funny." laughed Paula.

"Oh boy you two have no idea the reactions Isla and I got growing up, one Day Mum took us Clothes Shopping, we were in The Changing Room and Mum was waiting for us, and she was sitting next to this other Black Lady, we come out so to speak and say "Hey Mum what do you think" and The Saleslady thinks it's rude she doesn't say anything and ignores us, only does she realize Paula is our Mummy and her face got all Red." laughed Theo.

"Oh that must have been something." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah, so I heard about the House for The Crims, Brenda sent me some Pictures and it's History and boy all I can say is "Wow!" replied Theo.

"It's truly amazing." replied Emma.

"So what did you do, in terms of last night." asked Paula.

"We took Summer to see Beale Street, then we got a Bite to eat, then I took them Home then I came back not too long ago, and we went to Roy's Rolls for Breakfast." explained Theo.

"You came back here?" asked Paula.

"Yes M'am." replied Theo. "It wasn't no big thing, and I didn't want to disrespect Maria by asking if I could spend the Night, that wouldn't have been very nice let alone polite."

"Oh that was very nice of you, and very moral." Sophie replied remembering how much Carte Blanche she and Rosie had with their "Boyfriends & Girlfriends" in terms of living with her Parents and the like.

So they hung out some more, and thanked them for The Tea. Theo planned to go back home and take care of some stuff and Emma promised to help out with Tea with Maria & Liam.

They left and then Sophie and Paula just relaxed themselves. Fortunately it was A Bank Holiday so nobody had to worry about work but it kind of made folks a bit lazy.

Later on Summer had Tea with Billy & Paul which was Pizza as a treat which she enjoyed and then she and Billy saw Paul off back to The Flat. He got a Note saying Gina was at Kevin's where she cooked Tea and really took care of them but they both knew it wasn't romantic. Abi on the other hand was just finishing Tea with Seb who was able to talk his issues with.

Another fun week was enjoyed on The Street but nobody was prepared for what was to happen in the next couple of weeks.


	48. Chapter 48

The weeks went on and everyone was blissfully happy. Yet one special day, Sophie remembered waking up and feeling that something strange was going to happen, it was like there was too high a price of having things go so well. 

The day continued on and then there was a Shooting Sound outside late at Night. People ran outside to see what had happened and saw Blood.

"Oh My God!" screamed Carla. "It's Rana, she's been shot." 

"People were mortified, screaming, and poor Kate was hysterical and some of the Children were crying like Jack, Liam, & Ruby. Evelyn ushered them inside and she offered to watch George while Sophie called Paula to tell her what had happened.

Abi, Gina & Paul ran around the corner themselves stunned at what they saw and eventually The Ambulance arrived with Kate and Imran inside. Kate prayed to God, while Imran prayed to Allah.

Moira felt awful considering that she had asked Rana to do her Monthly Obligatory Night Shift at The Clinic.

"Who would do such an awful thing?" asked Moira sobbing. 

"I don't know but somone will answer." replied Johnny angrily. 

The Police came by to mark off the area and to take photos. Johnny & Jenny allowed everyone in The House area of The Rovers waiting and Billy lead a Prayer. Paula came by which Sophie appreciated. Tea was made, Cups were poured and people patiently waited. Johnny took The Phone in another Room and then he cried. 

"Rana's Dead." he Sobbed. "She's Dead!"

People cried, some shook their heads, others were shocked.

"Dear God In Heaven." murmured Angie. 

"I'm going to see Kate, Imran said they had to subdue her." replied Johnny. 

So he left and people just sat in shock. A little while later some left to take care of their kids and start the day. Paula went back to her Office and Dev had offered his place for her to stay.

"I have a feeling that Kate's going to need a good Lawyer, Adam is away and Imran is Family you'd be the best person to represent her." replied Dev.

"Thanks I appreciate that." replied Paula.

So everyone started their day wondering how things would be handled. Although Same Sex Spouses were recognized, Paula knew that Rana's Family who all but disowned her for her Sexuality and a major battle was about to take place.


	49. Chapter 49

So when Imran's Mother Saira finds out, she's devastated. She only wanted her Daughter to be Happy and that was with a Man. When she and her Husband saw her and Kate together, they were mortified. 

She bought shame and disgrace for not only falling in love with a Christian but a Woman as well. Their perfected image of both of their children were shattered and they knew folks gossiped about how wrong it was for Rana to Marry "that way". 

"Dear God, I lost My Husband and Daughter, why is this happening to me?" she sobbed.

When she arrived to identify The Body, she screamed hysterically and also had to be subdued. 

Then discussions for a Funeral had to be arranged. Saira felt that Rana needed to be buried as a Muslim Woman but no Imam would bury her for her "alternative lifestyle" so she grudgingly agreed to a Christian Ceremony. Dev Alahan had talked to Billy about a Muslim passage to honor the dead to which he agreed. It was also agreed she would be buried in a Muslim Dress and that she would be buried in the local Cemetery.

 

Members of the Community came to offer their condolences and since many Churches frowned upon Same Sex Love they had it in a Hall which was the same on that Rana & Kate got Married in. 

Angie sang Two Songs, one of which was "Precious Lord Take My Hand" and "Amazing Grace" both covered by The Queen Of Soul Aretha Franklin, the first was also sung at Dr. King's Funeral in 1968. There were tears, smiles and Sean got so carried away he screamed "Go To Church Girl, Go To Church, You Betta Sang!" 

Needless to say everyone was touched. Billy spoke about love and loss, and how to move on and how we must never take for granted the people in our lives and never be afraid or shy to say that we loved them.

This resulted in Paula squeezing Sophie's hand and afterwards, they went to the Grounds where they buried her. Kate broke down and sobbed begging Rana not to leave her, they went through so much to be togehter, she was sorry for any pain and trouble she may have given in the past, while Saira had to be taken away herself.

They had a get together at The Hall, where folks ate, drank Non-Alcoholic Drinks in honor of Rana who as a Muslim didn't touch alcohol. They Shirley Temples, Cranberry Juice & Ginger Ale but it wasn't until afterwards they celebrated in The Rovers. Kate didn't attend although she received visitors at The Hall. She also asked that any Money given would be given either to a Shelter or The LGBT Community.

Paula also discovered that she couldn't do Rana's Will and represent Kate but she knew some who could.


	50. Chapter 50

Imran gently told Rana that it was better for Adam Barlow to do her Will after he advised her.

"Dad may have written you out, but make sure Kate is taken care of and vice versa, you never know what could happen, remember in The Birdcage." replied Imran.

She did but because of the issues with Kate wanting a Baby and finding out that Kate made a pass at him, it took them a long time to regroup and forgive, and because of that, Rana totally forgot to get the Will signed and filed.

When Imran found out, he was furious. Yes he and Rana had their share of differences but even as Children they were told to always stay on top of their Business. Even as children growing up, the first thing that they had to do when coming home from school was to hit the books, and don't even ask to join a Sports Team and unless it was The Science Club, & Chess Club that would look good on Uni Applications extracurricualar activities were a No No!

Keeping their room clean, paying bills on time, budgeting their money, etc he knew that their Grandparents worked hard to come to England from India with so very little but with grit, and determination worked hard for theirs and they didn't want their Kids to think that their hard work wasn't in vain.

He even knew only too well that one random act of carelessness could create problems. On The Cosby Show, Theo "Switched" Jackets and didn't Mail his Dorm Room Check, he eventually roomed in The Village, gave up his Apt Share to his Friend Anthony although it was his Parents who paid The Monthly Rent and not him and got a major slice of Humble Pie when his Parents didn't allow him to move back in saying he messed up too many times.

Denise was just as bad "deliberately forgetting to put in The Application for The House in Rhode Island, and admitted she didn't want to leave Home because she didn't want to be alone with her Stepdaughter Olivia while her Husband Martin was at Sea as an Engineer who graduated from the US Naval Academy in Annapolis, MD.

So he asked Paula if he would process Rana's Will but Brenda gently told her not to. 

"You're too emotionally close, remember Sophie dated Kate who broke up with her for Rana, it's a conflict of interest but I could do it, I specialize in stuff like this." offered Brenda.

So like Paula, she went to her Office, got a Copy of The Will, and went through Rana's Finances like a fined tooth Comb. She also knew that although Rana's Benefits & Pension would be given if she were in a Heterosexual Marriage, an LGBT is a whole different Ball Of Wax.

If that weren't bad enough Saira decided to fight Kate although Imran begged his Mother not to but she wouldn't listen.

"You got married and divorced, and now you haven't even dated another Indian Girl, you're too busy with those Western Girls just like your Sister!" she shouted.

Imran felt slapped but he knew that when hs Mother was set on something changing her mind was out of the question something he and Rana knew only too well.

So Brenda and another Lawyer named Jaspreet Singh went in Court.

Jaspreet talked about how hard Rana & Imran's Parents worked to make a good life for their children and how their achievements spoke for themselves. Making The Honor Roll, Graduating with Honors and how they were in their own way a disappointment.

"Imran could work at a Fortune 500 Law Firm but instead he serves people who can barely pay him who hire him for simple things like back child support payments or acquiring property of a questionable nature, and Rana althoguh worked hard as a Nurse, could have worked in a proper Hospital, and now the fruits of her Labours should not be given to her so called Wife who has not entitlement, considering her Family's Past." 

As Brenda heard that, her lip curled, her Pencil Tapped, and continued to hear what Jaspreet had to say then it was her turn.

"Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, these were two amazing Folks who chose to live a Life that was more "Blue Collar" that "White Collar" but what's so great about "White Collar" Life. Think about it, you have Medical Staff who steal Prescription Drugs, you have Staff who lie, are careless, and turn away folks who don't have proper Insurace, as for Lawyers, look at some of them, they Graduate from top Ivy League Schools but their stupidity and greed, and loyalty cost them, in fact one of Donald Trump's Staff Members is going to Prison right now for about Seven Years and he ain't going to no Country Club Prison, somebody is going to make him their "Boy". 

"We as a people have come a long way in terms of acceptance and we still have a long way to go, but remember there are more LGBT Couples who are more committed than a Heterosexual Couple. Britney Spears marries her First Husband Drunk in Las Vegas then Marries a Has Been Dancer, now Jennifer Lopez is allegedly getting Married again forgetting that her three previous marriages were a disaster and Jennifer Aniston still plays the "Victim" even though she and Brad Pitt are no longer together, then there were Couples who had to be in The Closet for a large majority of their life, Lily Tomlin Comedienne Extraordinaire who although never told until a couple of years ago, can live Openly and Proud, Calvin Klein now is out whose Latest Boyfriend is younger than his only Daughter Marcy, what I ask Your Honor and This Jury is to have Kate be recognized, give her the comfort that she so richly deserves, the two sacrificed so much to be together and have them know that their love wasn't in vain." 

So then the Cross Examination began.

Jaspreet questioned Imran.

"What was your relationship like with your Sister." he asked.

"It was fine." he replied.

"Yes, being The Son, you were valued in a way she would never be." asked Jaspreet.

"Yes." he admitted turnign red.

"That pressure must have been hard but it paid off didn't it, to do well, study hard be a positive Role Model to your Sister right?" asked Jaspreet.

"Yes, but that applies to any Family." replied Imran.

"You also had to do your Father proud didn't you to carry on his Name and have a name to be proud." replied Jaspreet.

"Yeah, but alot of Kids were in the same situation as me." replied Imran.

"Yes, and your Parents wanted you to show that you were educated, proud individuals who would be perfect matches for anyone, I'm sure that they were already picking out your Spouses and the like." replied Jaspreet.

"Yes, but that's a common thing in our Culture, look at Married At First Sight, they pretty much do the same thing." protested Imran.

"Yes, but think of the both of you, one's Marriage ended in Divorce, the other ended because she's a Lesbian." replied Jaspreet.

"Yes, I admit that, but it happens every day in a week." replied Imran.

"No further questions Your Honor." replied Jaspreet. "At least for now." 

So Brenda went towards him.

"How are you today sir, it's still very hard to know that you lost your Sister right?" replied Brenda softly.

"Yes." Imran sighed.

"Yes, and why wouldn't you, you were her Big Brother, you looked out for her, you wanted her to be happy and you were very supportive when she came out, and you even tried to convince to try and make peace with The Folks right?" asked Brenda.

"Yes, but My Parents were very stubborn, My Way Or The Highway." sighed Imran.

"Yeah, it's like I hear you but I won't listen to you." replied Brenda.

"Something like that." replied Imran.

"You both live on Coronation Street don't you?" asked Brenda.

"Yes." replied Imran.

"Why Coronation Street, I mean to many it's not exactly the hub of the universe." asked Brenda.

"I like it there, the folks, the community they work just as hard and so much History takes place, and it's always had a strong Indian Community." replied Brenda.

"As opposed to a Black Community." replied Brenda.

"Objection Your Honor, defense is playing The Race Card!" shouted Jaspreet.

"No Your Honor, there Black Folks who have lived there and it's not as if any of them had their houses put in danger and the like, you go where you know the Deographics." replied Brenda.

So they finished with Day One and Paula came over.

"God that was heavy, you really got his jugular." replied Paula.

"Yeah, but I still have to talk to Kate and Rana's Mother, they are the heart of this whole thing." replied Brenda. "I really have to work hard to make sure that I ask the right questions for both of them." 

"I know that you'll do a great job." replied Paula.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but as the saying goes, it ain't over till the fat lady sings." replied Brenda.


	51. Chapter 51

The next day, Johnny Connor was called to The Stand.

"Good afternoon sir." replied Jaspreet.

"Good afternoon." replied Johnny.

"Well, this past year has been challenging to say the very least, your Son died, and your daughter lost her Life Partner, yet you try to move on after all that which does not kill you makes you stronger." replied Jaspreet.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Do you love your Daughter?" asked Jaspreet.

"Yes, of course I do." replied Johnny enraged.

"You want her to be happy, don't you." replied Jaspreet.

"Yes, but what parent wouldn't?" demanded Johnny.

"Of course, why not, that's a nice little nest egg for her and she'll be getting what a lot of Companions don't get, check your History Books, Scott Thorson's Ex Lover Liberace, Judy Nelson former Companion of Martina Navratalova, not to mention Antonio D'Amico former Companion of Gianni Versace." sneered Jaspreet.

"My Daughter is nothing like those folks, she loved Rana and Rana loved her, they were very happy together." retorted Johnny.

"Yeah, but now more than ever LGBT Couples know that they can be protected." replied Jaspreet. "Sometimes they feel that they have some sort of entitlement." 

"My Daughter always worked hard for hers." declared Johnny.

"Yes, but let's face facts waiting tables at a Restaurant isn't all glamorous." replied Jaspreet. "Maybe with The Money she could have a more active part in the Restaurant.

"Maybe so, but she's always taken care of her business, she's never asked me for a thing." replied Johnny.

"No further questions Your Honor." replied Jaspreet.

So Brenda took the stand.

"How do you feel about LGBT rights." asked Brenda.

"I'm all for it." replied Johnny.

"That's good to know, your daughter sacrificed alot to be with Rana but "Sacrifice" is the stuff that Romantic Love Stories are made of, after all Prince David aka King Edward gave up his Title, Throne & Power for Wallis Simpson and not too long ago Prince Harry wouldn't have been able to Marry a Bi Racial Woman like Megan Markle, and look at her, she's the descendant of Slaves who fought in the Union Army in 1864 before Lincoln freed the Slaves." replied Brenda.

"Yes, that's very admirable." replied Johnny. 

"Mr. Singh acknowledged that you lost your Son to Suicide, please accept my belated condolences." replied Brenda. "How has your family dealt with it." 

"It's been hard but we've soldiered on." replied Johnny."

That's good to know. replied Brenda. "In The US, suicide has been a devastating fact of life. US Soap Actor Kristoff St. John lost his life to an alleged suicide and his Son Julian also took his life who was Schizophrenic."

"Yes, it's very sad." replied Johnny.

"Now your other Daughter runs The Factory and you run The Rovers, and your Niece and her Husband run a Bistro, you've done very well for yourself." smiled Brenda.

"We do our best." replied Johnny.

"Growing up, what did you teach Kate about Finances." asked Brenda.

"I did my best to teach her but we weren't always in The Black so to speak." replied Johnny. 

"Did you have any experience in Fashion before you came to The Street?" asked Brenda.

"Well, no but I knew that Carla had worked hard to make the Factory successful, in anything Our Family continued where The Late Mike Baldwin left off." Johnny replied.

"Yes, and you provided jobs, a reason to get up in the morning, and income, that's something to be proud of." smiled Brenda.

"Yes, I am." smiled Johnny.

"The Factory had it's share of setbacks and heartaches didn't it." asked Brenda.

"Yes, but we perservere." replied Johnny. 

"Thank you." replied Brenda.

Yet when it was Kate's turn to take the stand, things were going to get "Ugly". 

Jaspreet put her through the third degree, causing a breakup of a marriage, knowing that Rana came from "Bank", etc, yet Brenda was as Gangsta as they come.

She stood before the courts an talked about Same Sex Couples and the "Issues" that they had.

"When Gianni Versace died, his Partner Antonio D'Amico was well provided for but he came out of it with a pittance, and the fact that The House of Versace continues to shine is nothing short of a Miracle, Halston's House stopped running for a long time, Perry Ellis's House still continues to shine and his Underwear Ads were next to Calvin Klein's some of the most successful in advertising." Brenda replied.

"Also look at Annie Liebovitz, the Greatest Female Photographer whose Pictures have been known to be the most famous, Demi Moore, KD Lang and Cindy Crawford, even John Lennon (RIP) have been photographed by her as well as even The Queen, she was in a Relationship with Writer Susan Sontag and when Susan died, she took over paying Susan's debts almost bankrupting herself using her Photos has Collateral but she perservered." replied Brenda to The Jury.

"So tell me, Kate how did you guys manage The Finances." asked Brenda.

"I gave her a Check, she cashed it, I wrote what the Check was for, ie Rent, we went halfsies on Groceries because she's Muslim she didn't eat pork." Kate explained. "If I cooked, she washed The Dishes, if I did The Laundry she did The Ironing, and we had Craig a Police Officer living with us so it helped alot." 

"Was there any stress because she had a little bit more than you did." asked Brenda.

"No, not at all, we were happy home watching TV, eating snacks, we didn't have to go out all of the time." explained Kate.

"That's good, you know you hear stories about people who continuously pay their Partner's Tab when they are out so they can save face." replied Brenda.

So after a couple of more questions, Jaspreet went first.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I implore you to not allow Miss Connor to have this Fund, she is not worthy of it, and then she has this dysfunctional family who can't handle stress or pressure, her Stepmother recently got busted on a DUI and through a wing and a prayer didn't go to Jail, that Money will be squandered because Coronation Street people know nothing about Money Management, the last Financial Consultant almost killed his own Family." replied Jaspreet.

Then Brenda talked.

"Yes Ladies and Gentlemen, there was alot of tragedy but allow Miss Connor to have what it rightfully theirs, over the years Companions of Wealthy Gay & Lesbian Celebrities were very delusional who loved living the life of a "Wealthy Spouse" Scott Thorson (Liberace's Ex) as well as Judy Nelson (Martina Navratalova's Ex) can attest to that fact, in fact she took care of Judy's Family and after Seven Years they broke up with a out of court settlement and this was 1991, also look at Mark Christian Rock Hudson's Lover who found out that Rock had AIDS and wasn't told even though they still had Sex, he sued Rock's Estate and was told that "No Faggot Would Win", he got a Settlement but he was very brave to do what he did, let Miss Connor have the same Rights that a Gay Male Couple would have, A Common Law Marriage would have or even an Interracial Couple would have." 

After a couple of days they voted in favor of Kate. The LGBT Community cheered, Paula smiled and even Sophie looked touched. Arrangements were made through Brenda for Kate to get what was heard in the next couple of days and folks cheered and even picked up Brenda and sang "For She's A Jolly Good Fellow". They went to The Rovers and celebrated where they treated Brenda to Cocktails which for her were only Cokes.

She was happy and proud and was very relieved. Yet it wasn't until later did she find out about a very special Juror who helped her win.


	52. Chapter 52

A couple of days later, Kate, Jaspreet arrived at The Office to sign Documents at Brenda's Office.

After some pleasantries, Brenda had stickers to indicate where she had to sign and congratulated her. 

Jaspreet was angry that Brenda beat him but he knew that you couldn't always win. 

After he left, Brenda gently told Kate to go to The Bank, talk with an Advisor or even Angie who could steer her straight.

"That's your Nest Egg, don't feel obligated to share with anyone, after all the others have theirs so let you have yours." replied Brenda.

"I know that, once gain thanks Brenda." smiled Kate.

"No worries, just have a good day." smiled Brenda.

She later went to treat herself to some Mini Cakes and heard a voice whistle to her.

"Yo Brenda how are ya!" replied The Voice

It was Charlie Vickers an acquaintance who worked at another Firm. He heard about what Brenda did and was duly impressed.

"Listen, I got some info for you that's going to blow you away about how you won the Case." he explained. "Come to My Flat, and I'll order some food for us." 

"Okay." she replied.

So they arrived and he sat her down and asked what she wanted to Drink.

"A Coke if you don't mind." she asked.

So he poured the beverage and ordered some Greek Food. It arrived and they sat at the Table.

"You won because of a wonderful statement you said about Interracial Marriages." he explained.

"Really how is that." she asked.

"One of the Jurors was the product of a mixed marriage Black Father/White Mother and she knew how lucky she was to live in a society that didn't have a problem with it unlike the US to a degree, did you know that Interracial Marriages were only recognized in 1967." 

"Wow, that's shocking." replied Brenda.

"Yeah and she was a big fan of The Debarge Singing Group where James Debarge was once married to Janet Jackson, everyone thought they were either part Black Part Portugese or Spanish but they were Interracial and their Parents were married in the 1950's so for a long time they weren't acknowledged." replied Charlie.

"Aww, that's so sad." replied Brenda.

"Yeah they had quite the downfall, one minute they are the hottest new Family Group at Motown next minute they are finished due to Addictions (Prescription & Legal), now they are has beens, El, and his Brothers Chico, & Bobby did time in Prison for Drugs and El even sold his Music Catalogue, and you know what's so sick The Man became an Ordained Minister in his Church at 15 who were the same Religion as Marvin Gaye (RIP)." replied Charlie.

"God I didn't know that." replied Brenda.

"You showed that no matter who you are, you have rights and that when Kate got her Money she got it where so many others didn't." Charlie explained. "Kudos to you on that." 

"Thanks Charlie." replied Brenda.

She later went home and saw she had a Text from Paula who wanted to meet with her.

"If you come to my place tomorrow, I'll cook dinner for us, I need your help with something, it's not bad, but it needs to be done." she explained.

"Sure, no worries." replied Brenda. "What time?"

"How about 6:00 PM." she asked.

"Okay I'm there." 

So she locked up her House, and called it a Night, Jason called to say he was over at his Grandma's House keeping her company.

So she went to sleep not knowing how big the next project would be.


	53. Chapter 53

So Paula came by Brenda's Office to talk.

"After what happened with Kate & Rana, you realize that life is too short to take anything or anyone for granted, I have something that I want for Sophie." Paula explained.

"Yeah, well what is it?" asked Brenda.

"A Couple of years ago, I invested My Money in these Dot.Com Companies, I made whatever I could, pulled out and it as very smart since many of them went belly up, anyhow the profits have been in The Caribbean, gathering interest." explained Paula.

"Well good for you." smiled Brenda. 

"Anyhow, I want Sophie to have it in case anything happens to me, she deserves it so much." replied Paula.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, God bless." replied Brenda.

"Yeah, she works so hard for hers, got a great head on her shoulders, more than some of those Ladies from what I've seen." replied Paula. "You want to hear a good one, she offered to finance her Brother's Field Trip because her Father didn't have the Money, he turned her down but due to a misunderstanding, he thought an Envelope with her Name was for him." replied Paula.

"Yeah, it's a bear when a Fellow feels that he has to ask for help, it's that Macho Pride, I remember when one of My Cousins had to ask for a Loan from me, he paid me back but he hemmed and hawed to the point that I had to holler it out of him." sighed Brenda.

"You were a wonderful Cousin to do such a thing." replied Paula.

"Yeah but I don't do it at all now, it's too hard and complicated." replied Brenda.

So Brenda drafted The Paperwork, and got Paula to sign. 

The week went on and Paula treated Sophie to another fun evening.


	54. Chapter 54

After Re-Reading, "The Price Of Salt/Carol" Paula decided to do some more fun things that Carol & Therese did. Paula treated Sophie to a Day in Chinatown.?" Sophie arrived in The Afternoon, and they spent the day walking around, going in and out of Stores, and checking out The CD's featuring K-Pop Groups Male & Female. 

"Isn't it amazing how there are so many Girls & Guys in These Groups, how do they get paid?" asked Sophie.

"They hardly get any on Recordings, but make Money on Endorsements like Make-up, Perfumes, Cell Phone Companies, and even Scooters." replied Paula. "That's how Girls Aloud got "Paid, yet they were very lucky and smart thanks to Kimberley Walsh, I read her Book, she made sure "Business" was taken care of, she'd make a Great Manager." replied Paula.

So they went to a Buffet Style Restaurant where there was so much food to eat, from Sausages, in Sauce, Rice, Egg Foo Yung and other food, they also had modern food like Chips, Salad, Rolls, and delicious desserts like Cake, Ice Cream and the like.

They didn't drink any Liquor but were happy with Water that made the food more tastier and had some Tea. Afterwards, they continued to walk around and sat on a Bench and watched the folks walk around. 

Eventually they made their way back to Paula's House where they hung out, and instead of Wine, they had Hot Chocolate while Paula had Tea. They snuggled and went upstairs and spent another passionate evening making love. The next morning Paula cooked breakfast and on Friday Sophie explained she had some Paperwork to do that suited Paula fine because she too had work to do.

Paula had found a Desk that almost ended up in The Garbage but since she liked so she secretly refurbished it and made it "Sophie's Desk". After she got access to The Wi-Fi they both did their work. For Paula it meant doing research on an Upcoming Case, while for Sophie it was doing Payroll, Bill Payments, and her own personal Banking. She even took her Loose Change and hit it in a Box. 

Kevin even paid her back the $250.00 he "took" and although he was embarrassed for what he did, he was very proud of her. 

They had a Lasagne for Dinner with Salad & Rolls and although it was "different", Paula explained that Sunday Dinners were so different now the way they were then.

"I remember when I was even in College I'd come over for Sunday Dinner once a Month with the Folks to hang out and the like." replied Paula.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I remembered seeing Old Photos of Ken Barlow eating with His Family, his Family have lived there for Four Generations." replied Sophie.

The Phone Rang and it was Brenda informing her that The "Official Opening" of The Halfway House would be in Two Weeks and would she like to go

"Sure it sounds great." smiled Paula. "Oh Sophie's here with me, let me put on Speaker."

"Hey there Sophie how are you." replied Brenda.

"Doing fine." replied Sophie. 

"Will you be coming as well." asked Brenda.

"Sure will." smiled Sophie. "Thanks For The Invite". 

So Brenda told Paula, she'd E-Mail her the information for the get together. 

So A Couple fo weeks later, Paula, Sophie, Brenda, Brandon, Paul, Billy, Summer and a group fo other folks saw The House and how beautiful it looked. They went to The Town Hall and ate Appetizers and who should be there but Ilsa and Keisha.

It seemed that they helped out with Painting and Cleaning to earn future Work Credit.

"Home is where the heart is." giggled Isla. 

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Sophie.

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Keisha.

"We're doing fine." smiled Paula. "You must be excited about School starting over." 

"Yeah, I can hardly wait." replied Keisha. She had plans of being A Reporter, or a Writer.

So the evening continued and they said goodbye to one another. 

On Monday, Sophie was in the shock of her life when she got a Message from Rosie who was still in Japan doing well on The Game Show Circuit. 

They talked and Rosie felt awful fo rnot being Home but she had her Work Obligations. What she didn't admit was she sent Money to her Mother to help her out but she told her not to say anything to Tim, or even Kevin. She knew that Tim made her Mother happy, but she felt that as a Man, Kevin should be able to take care of his Family and although she forgave him, she didn't "forget". 

She bore no ill will for Jack being born the way he did, but still it hurt sometimes.

Yet she was the proudest of Sophie and how well adjusted she was. Although she was angry and hurt at what happened with Sian & Kate she was happy knowing that Paula made her Sister happy.

Yet nothing could have prepared Paula to handle another Legal Case that she was proud to be a part of. 

It seemed that Billy passed his Two Year Probation Period with Fostering Summer and he was legaly allowed to adopt her. The Social Worker kept tabs on them, and was able to report that Billy was doing a superb job with the Young Lady. She did well in School, was interested in helping people and in comparison to Amy Barlow who got pregnant, she never did.

So Paula did the paperwork for the Legal Adoption. It was agreed that Summer would keep the Spellman name and Billy didn't mind if she still called him "Billy", they were just happy they could stay together because they knew it wouldn't have been allowed many years ago. 

On the Day it happened, Folks came to The Courthouse to witness this wonderful day.


	55. Chapter 55

When Billy and Summer reached The Courthouse, along with Paul they were all dressed in their best along with Friends in the Community.

Paula proudly wore her Gown & Wig and acknowledged that the paperwork for The Adoption was complete and after The Judge reviewed it, he asked Billy & Summer to stand before him.

"Please raise your Right Hand please?" asked The Judge.

So they did.

"Will thou Mr. William Mayhew take Miss Summer Spellman as your Daughter, will you raise her, guide her, nurture her and support her in everything she does, and most of all will you love her." 

"I will." replied Billy.

"Also Miss Summer Spellman will though take Mr. William Mayhew as your Father, to be raised by him, to be guided by him, and listen to his words of wisdom, and to always know that even when he disciplines you it is out of love." asked The Judge.

"I will." replied Summer.

"With the power that I have vested in me by The City of London, England, I therefore declare you both as Father & Daughter, may you continue that love for one another, congratulations." The Judge replied.

The two then gave each other an emotional hug with tears streaming down their cheeks.

The Folks cheered, clapped, and stomped their feet and as they walked out, they were stunned when a Choir sang "Amen". As the folks walked out many of them were in deep thought.

Tracy Barlow never went through the same Ceremony when Ken adopted her and God knows she put him through a lot. Sean Tully thought of his own Son Dylan who is being raised by Violet & her Husband Jamie, and Eileen Grimshaw thought about Todd and how things could have been so different if he hadn't been so greedy.

They had a delicious Buffet Lunch at The Town Hall, which was Potluck from Sandwiches, Appetizers, and all kinds of delicious Foods.

People ate, and enjoyed themselves and joked around. Yet later on that day, Maria, Tyrone & Kevin had some hard answers to reply to.

They each asked about "What was Mommy like or What was Daddy Like? and "When is Mommy & Hope coming Home?" 

For Kevin it was bone chilling, he never thought he'd be at Fatherhood at this point in his life, but he knew that he'd have to talk to Jack. He gently explained that he loved "Mommy" but she died and she would be very proud of how well they had moved on.

Maria explained that Liam was a wonderful Man who loved him very much as well as her but it was sad that he wasn't there with them but he would want them to continue with their lives.

"I Know he would have been very proud of you at The Xmas Pageant." she replied softly.

As for Tyrone, he had a harder time. He loved Ruby with all of his heart as did Fizz but eventually when they got Older, Tyrone would have to tell Ruby that her "Real" Mother Kristy was in Prison and that Hope's "Real" Father had his own emotional problems.

He missed Fizz & Hope very much but he also was scared about how the "Family Dynamics" changed when they came back.

Time went on, but another fun occasion was when Bertie was Baptized by Billy and Beth & Adam were asked to be His Godparents. Angie sang "God Bless The Child" and Billy reminded them all that it took a Village To Raise A Child, and they had Celebration at The Bistro. 

Yet one of the funniest occasions was when Keisha and Ilsa decided to Babysit Bertie and they took him to The Park, they had The Carriage blocked so the Sun wouldn't hurt him and when folks asked to "See" The Child they were stunned. They looked at them, and although you knew they wanted to say something they didn't. 

They said they didn't want anything, it was a pleasure and they liked hanging out on Coronation Street. They later went to Roy's Rolls for a Tea and checked out some of The Books he had.

"Boy check out these Titles, some are even First Editions, they are collectables." replied Keisha. 

"Yeah, isn't it amazing how Bookshops were always popular in The UK way before there was Online Bookshops." replied Ilsa.

"I know right, however I have to admit I loved the Books from The USA especially by The African American Authors like E. Lynn Harris." replied Keisha.

"Yeah, it amazes me how good your Memory is with Books, you remember stuff from Classics that I forgot, Great Expectations was fantastic when you created the Chart showing who was who and who was linked to who." giggled Isla.

"Yeah, I was happy to help, I also did a Book report using A Man In Full by The Late Tom Wolfe and I did a Chart, the main protagonist Charlie Croker was alot like Pip in the sense that he found out that it was better to be "Rich" in Spirit than materialistic stuff. He lived in a Mansion, which was once a Plantation, he had Blacks working his land as well as an Australian Guy managing his Horses, he had a turnover of Stewardesses and he still played the Role of a Multi Million Dollar Real Estate Mogul, and he was broke, you know what was so embarassing in this book, he avoided Colonel Popover one of Atlanta's Hottest Chefs to whom he still didn't pay a Catering Bill to after Eight Months and although he had a Building, many of the Floors were empty." 

"Jeez, that was sick." replied Ilsa.

"I know, that's what made him such an amazing Writer, he showed the life of Rich Folks in the Form of a Satire, but with Dominick Dunne, he showed the cruel side of being fabulously wealthy oh did you know he helped create The Boys In The Band." replied Keisha.

"I heard about it, maybe we can check it out on a DVD." replied Ilsa.

"Well, I actually have it, so let's go back to My Dorm Room." replied Keisha.

So they had a fun afternoon snuggling on The Bed watching The Show and stunned at how one evening that started out with fun and promise had so much heartbreak and sadness. 

"Oh when do you think we can do a Dinner with your Mom and Sophie." asked Keisha.

"Well in a couple of weeks, School will be starting and both Theo and I will be busy, she's cool and very understanding." Ilsa replied. 

After calling Paula, she agreed to have Dinner at The Bistro which was going to be another fun night.


	56. Chapter 56

So the Four of them met at The Bistro to eat. They each paid their own way so nobody would feel awkward or embarrassed. 

As they had their Drinks which was A Cola Drink for Keisha since she was driving while Isla had Wine as did Sophie & Paula Isla had them in stitches of laughter in terms of growing up.

"Whenever we were in public with Mum, strange things always happened." giggled Isla. "For example we went Shopping for Clothes and Theo and I were in the Changing Room, one of The salesladies didn't see us coming in so while Mum was waiting another Black Lady sat beside her, we come out with our outfits, and say "Look Mum, what do you think?" and The Saleslady almost freaked when she saw us going towards Paula."

"Oh God that must have been funny." laughed Sophie. 

"Yes, or what about School Night where we come inside with Mum and The Teacher doesn't realize at first she's our Mother, and she hems and haws trying to maintain her composure." giggled Ilsa.

"You guys must have been a riot growing up." laughed Keisha.

"Yeah but the funniest was when we did a Xmas Pageant and we did a speech about Xmas Eve and about Mary & Joseph not being able to get room at the Inn and how important it was to call in advance, and how they too were Homeless, and how Mary was the First Surrogate Parent out there, and how everyone came to celebrate the Birth of Baby Jesus as well as the Little Drummer Boy himself, needless to say it was a memorable performance." replied Isla.

"Yeah, needless to say the Parents looked at me as if to say are you the parents of these Children, one even thought they were adopted." replied Paula.

"Yeah, Mum went Straight A Gangsta on them, screaming that we were hers, and she carried us for Nine Months, and at least we had a Father there for us since so many of them didn't." giggled Isla.

"Your Schooldays make mine so dull in comparison." replied Sophie. 

"Oh which reminds me you're sister Rosie is in Japan right, she must like it a lot." replied Keisha.

"Yeah, she's having fun we communicate with her whenever we can." smiled Sophie.

"Cool, Japan is just too much with Technology and The Hello Kitty Franchise, I saw a Documentary about The Male Hosts, these guys are just ridiculous how they use these poor girls, best form of acting I've ever seen." replied Keisha.

"Yeah, I watch Girls from The US and when Shoshana finally seems to be happy in Japan, she loses her job and has to go back to the USA, she has her own name, independence and steam and it's taken away from her, but as the saying goes when you have lemons, make lemonade." replied Isla.

"So you're going to study Journalism." replied Paula of Keisha.

"Yes M'am." replied Keisha politely. "I've been reading articles and stuff and I sometimes wish I coudl ahve written about the folks in the News, like that R. Kelly everyone wails on about what he did but what about the Parents of these Girls didn't they try to knock some sense into them." 

"It's easy not too." replied Paula. "He was handsome, successful, powerful, wealthy and he was in the same boat alot of folks were in in the sense that too many people "Yessed" him. 

"Yeah, you're right about that, Theo and I asked Dad about Marvin Gaye and it was pretty much the same thing, he also told us that with the exception of Smokey Robinson & Ronald Isley many of them fell hard and are no longer iwth us, Teddy Pendergrass, Donny Hathaway, Barry White, Rick James, Jackie Wilson, Sam Cooke, Frankie Lymon even Michael Jackson." replied Isla.

"Yeah, can you imagine how many Babies were born to their Music." giggled Keisha.

"Yeah, sad fact but a true fact." replied Isla.

"So Sophie, you Manage an Indian Restaurant, that's so cool." smiled Keisha. "I love Bollywood Movies, and Bend It Like Beckham, I would have been a mess if I was at The Wedding and saw the misunderstanding I would have been asked to leave because I would have laughed so hard." 

"It's alot of Hard Work but I enjoy it alot." smiled Sophie. 

"Yeah, Restaurants are the Heart & Soul of Business, I remember watching Sade's Smooth Operator Video and saw how much things have changed, today it would have been a couple of clicks of and that's it." replied Ilsa.

"Yeah, I remember watching "Let's Do It Again" from 1975 and there was a character named Biggie Smalls and there were Two Gangs of Bookies who came in dressed to kill, and it showed that athtough what they were doing was questionable when you dress well, people notice and take notes on you, there was even a character named Fish & Chips Freddie but that's not surprising since Seafood is very popular in New Orleans." grinned Keisha.

"Yes, and so much has happened since then, Bill Cosby in Prison was a shock to so many folks who watched The Cosby Show." sighed Sophie. 

"I know right." replied Isla. "You know what's so sick, so many folks wanted to do his Show and they thought it would be perfect for their Acting Resume, I'm sure some of them regret it now." 

"Yeah, but here's to the future." smiled Sophie.

"Yeah, here's to the future and to all of us." grinned Paula.

"Cheers." replied Keisha and Isla.

Paula then did the same thing with Theo but in The City with Sophie as well and they joked around, toasted and talked about the future. Emma took a raincheck. 

"I want you to spend some One on One time with your Mother & Sophie." she explained. 

"I'm so excited about moving in The Dorm." chortled Theo. "I've got everything I need now I just got to move everything in." 

"Yeah but we saw The Room, and we did a Pre-Decoration before you moved in." laughed Paula.

"Yes, got my Feng Shui & Zen going on." admitted Theo. "I know where everything is placed and the like, I got me a Fridge, Microwave, Teakettle, and Teabags, Laundry Bag, Shower Stall for my Personal Hygiene Products, and My Flip Flops." 

"Yeah, and since I taught you how to do Laundry, you shouldn't have a problem now will you." giggled Paula. 

"Oh yeah, check it out, Angie Appleton is going to be doing a lecture about Dorm Living and Money Management during Orientation Week." replied Theo. "It kind of reminds me of My Legendary Girlfriend" by Mike Gayle and Will's Flat being a mess, that was the one thing you and Dad didn't tolerate from us, you always said that someone could always visit unexpectedly and will check out the state of the House, even when Mates came over to hang out they couldn't believe how clean and organized My Room was, that Marie Kondo lady was so right out about how Clutter Cuts off energy." 

"So she got you into doing Grown Up Chores huh?" laughed Sophie.

"Oh yeah, from learning to do Laundry, Ironing, folding and the like, then when I wanted something, I had to save for it, and use a Piggybank for everything I wanted." he explained. "I started saving since last Summer, so I'm in a good place." 

"You have alot to look forward to." smiled Sophie.

"Yes and for all of us the best is still yet to come." grinned Theo. 

So Angie did the Lecture where she got quite alot of admirers.


	57. Chapter 57

Time went on and before anyone knew it, Summer was ending and Fall was coming along so the folks in the community decided to do their own celebrations. Paula surprised Sophie with a Long Weekend at Blackpool, Keisha surprised Isla with a Weekend Trip to a Luxury Hotel that she won in a Contest, while Theo was told by Paula that if he wanted to he could Housesit and Emma could keep him some Company.

"I trust you won't do anything bad, also your Father's Family is going to have a BBQ that same weekend." she replied.

"Gee thanks Mum." smiled Theo.

So off their adventures went. They drove up and took up residence at a place called The Imperial Hotel which had Sophie in stitches. 

"What's so funny, I don't understand?" asked Paula perplexed.

"Don't you notice that there are no more "Imperials" in terms of Royal Titles, then there's Little Anthony & The Imperials, can you imagine being in your 70's and still being called "Little Anthony", then of course there's Grease where Blanche stops The Song that got The Singer very angry because she stole his Solo Spotlight."

 

"I never thoguht of it that way." replied Paula. 

What Paula didn't know was that Sophie had Read the Book Version of Grease that was narrarated by Sonny LaTierri where he and his Best Friend Danny Zuko went to Atlantic City, NJ., to hang out and do a Working Vacation helping out Sonny's Aunt Milly who ran a Boarding House, they also had a blast at The Shore as it as known.

In later years Jon "Bowser" Blue did a Show called Old Time Rock & Roll hosted By John Sebastian of The Loving Spoonful (Do You Believe In Magic) who also did the Theme to Welcome Back Kotter that was the Show that John Travolta got his big break on in the 1970's. One of his Employees was also Jimmy Osmond whose Sister Marie was not only considered for the Role of Sandy but would later play Rizzo no less.

So after unpacking, they wore their Bathingsuits under their clothes which had their Bermuda Shorts & T-Shirts. They had their Suntanning Oil, Alternative Wallets, Towels and even their Music to listen to they went off, and relaxed and even took turns going into the Ocean to Swim. Afterwards, they walked around, changed their Clothes and got a Bite To Eat in The Hotel Restaurant which was so nice.


	58. Chapter 58

After they had a delicious Dinner, they walked around some more and saw that there was The Ferris Wheel and other Rides to enjoy so they made a plan to do that as well. They didn't know of any Clubs to go to not that it mattered but the two of them went back into the Bedroom.

Paula took Sophie's Hand and played some Romantic Music from her many favorites some of which she remembered watching on The Time-Life Advert's Soul Collection. They swayed happily back and forth then Paula passionately kissed Sophie and then they took off each other's clothes and went to bed and made love.

Meanwhile Keisha and Isla were beyond happy when they arrived at The Ritz Carlton. They had an Employee Carry their stuff and He was generously tipped. They looked outside at The City and they were on Cloud Nine even jumping up and down.

"Boy and to think this is ours for the next three days." grinned Keisha. 

"Yeah, a true Staycation." giggled Ilsa when you stay Home instead of going on Vacation. 

Keisha was given Gift Certificates and they decided to wait until Dinner to Eat downstairs. They put their stuff away and just walked around enjoying the sights of London where they usually didn't hang out in. The Stores, Cafes and the like so they decided to have Dinner and dress up and go Clubbing. Keisha did some research and saw some Clubs that were in the Neighborhood.

They had a Simple Lunch of Fish & Chips and Cola Drinks and just walked around some more. They returned to The Hotel and took a Nap, and preprogrammed their Alarm for 4:30 PM, that way they could each take a Shower, and get ready for The Evening. 

They informed the Hotel that they wanted to eat at 6:00 PM., which was confirmed.

Afterwards, they walked downstairs seeing other folks who nodded and smiled at them which they did in return.

So they checked out the Menu and started off with Shirley Temple while Keisha had Cranberry Juice and A Ginger Ale. 

It was a Buffet Style Eatery so they each went first. Isla went with Spring Rolls, Shrimp, Oysters, and Onion Rings, while Keisha ate Salad, Sauteed Vegetables like Asparagus, Mushrooms, and Hot Dinner Rolls. They went to the Buffet Table and toasted each other knowing that the best was yet to come. They enjoyed Dessert that was Vanilla & Chocolate Flavored Cake as well as Cappucinos.

They found a Lesbian Bar called Candy's and danced the Night away to various songs including "All Fired Up" by The Saturdays, as well as an amazing Remix of Boogie Bodyland by The Bar Kays and I Just Want To Be by Cameo amongst other hits. The Slow Music came on and they enjoyed songs like Rock Wit Cha by Bobby Brown that got him arrested for Lewd Behavior, My My My by Johnny Gill who replaced Bobby Brown and SWV (Sisters With Voices) "You're Always On My Mind" who were popular around the same time that En Vogue, and Xscape (that featured Atlanta Housewife Kandi Burress). 

Afterwards, they took a Taxi back to The Hotel, and happily went upstairs holding each other's hands. Keisha opened The Door, and they put a Do Not Disturb Sign and put on some Romantic Music. 

Keisha unzipped Isla's Dress and removed it where she wore a beautiful matching Blue Panty Set, she unhooked Ilsa's Bra, kissed her neck and started rubbing herself against her, she then saw Isla's remove her Panties and then Keisha took off her own Clothes. 

From "Freak Me" by Another Level, Sumthin' Sumthin' & Submerge by Maxwell, and so many others from Dru Hill, Jodeci, and Shai, she didn't put on R. Kelly because she felt uncomfortable after hearing what he allegedly did.

 

They crawled into bed and passionately kissed one another, their tongues playing Hide & Seek, Keisha pulled Isla towards her, and rubbed her hips sensually and Isla felt her Nipples going hard and pointed. Keisha then moved on top of her and her Hips began a sensual slow dance of desire. Ilsa matched her rhythm and their moans, groans, gasps and sighs reverberated in the room. 

They each then reached a powerful climax and kissed one another. Ilsa then moved on top of Keisha and they still continued to make love, happy that they were in a private place to share their love and passion for one another. The next day they washed and went downstairs for The Breakfast Buffet that went from 9:00 to 12:00 PM where they were bedazzled by The Foods that were offered them. 

 

Isla had Eggs Benedict, Toast, Bacon and Fruit, while Keisha had Pancakes Sausages and Croissants. 

"We might as well enjoy this now because Uni Food isn't as good as this." giggled Keisha as she toasted Isla with her Tea. 

"I know right." sighed Isla. "In a Couple Of Days, we'll be taking notes doing lectures, and the like." 

"Oh well, we are lucky that we got in while so many folks didn't, and at least we got in honestly, I can't believe what those Two American Actresses did, Lori Loughlin and Felicity Huffman, I did some research and Lori was on The US Soap The Edge Of Night with Alec Baldwin no less, and you know what's so bone chilling Carmela Soprano did a similar thing but not with Cash but with a Letter Of Recommendation who tried to Bribe Jeannie Cusamano (Her Neighbor) and her Twin Sister Joannie who worked as a Faculty Advisor." replied Isla. 

"Yeah and to think how "Art Imitated" Life when her Character did the same thing, on the show." sighed Isla. "I even heard about how Ted Kennedy got someone to take a Spanish Exam for him and got caught and Bobby Kennedy's Late Son David was a Student at Harvard but I don't think he had the Grades." 

"You know now that you mention it, it reminded me of Wild Things where Sam Lombardo got his comeuppance, where he was confronted about his College Past, where he pretty much scammed his way by taking courses where the Finals were Multiple Choice and instead of Buying a Book he copied it from a Female Classmate but he got his big time bad." replied Keisha.

"You know what's also so sick, one of the Wild Thing Sequels had Ashley Parker Angel from The US Boy Band O-Town who got scammed big time bad, whose finances were in such dire straits he had a negative balance of 27.00 US." sighed Isla.

"Yeah, being in a Boy Band/Girl Group isn't all what it's cracked up to be, in terms of The Internet and the like I think that Girls Aloud & One Direction were the luckiest at least they came out of it with Bank." replied Keisha.

They walked around some more and just enjoyed the sights and even saw The Ferry Boat going along.

"That should be something on our Bucket List in the future." giggled Keisha.

"Yeah that would be fun." replied Isla. 

They continued to look around then came back for Dinner where they had the Buffet Dinner which consisted of Roast Beef, Garlic Style Potatoes, Mixed Vegetables not to mention Grilled Chicken and for Dessert they had Mini Cupcakes which were out of this world as well as Coffee with Kahula Creme. 

They asked when the Room Service ended and they were told at 11:00 PM. They gave each other a winking look and decided to go upstairs. They went upstairs and decided to Watch "Carol" from 2015 and were bedazzled by the Romance with The Two Characters. They also found out to their surprise that another Movie that Todd Haynes worked on Far From Heaven starred Julianne Moore who like alot of US Soap Actors got her start on The Soap Opera As The World Turns where she played "Two" Characters. American Frannie Hughes and her long lost Sister/Cousin Sabrina Fullerton with a British Accent. 

Julianne would later find out to her surprise that her Former Co-Star Marisa Tomei was also her Cousin several times removed. They were still Wide Awake, so they decided to take a Romantic Bath with Candles and Romantic Music where they just relaxed. 

"I'm so glad you invited me." replied Isla softly. "Thanks so much."

"My pleasure." smiled Keisha. "I'm having the time of my life spending it with you here." So they just relaxed and held each other so softly.


	59. Love Refound

Later on they had a Late Night Platter Snack of Mozzarella Sticks, Tomatoes stuffed with Crab, and other things. They also had A Bottle of Cider that they enjoyed and spent another romantic evening together.

The next day, they had an early Breakfast, but dressed in their best for Tea.

"Man Men eat your heart out." giggled Isla.

So they had Tea, Sandwiches & Biscuits as well as Vegetables & Dips. They toasted each other and smiled. 

They later checked out and since they were so full they didn't have any more food. They also knew that tomorrow was a big day for getting organized in The Dorm as was Theo.

Theo and Emma on the other hand had a great weekend, they didn't have Sex but they ate, talked about themselves and their future. They also knew the challenges of being Bi-Racial.

"I remember watching "World's Strictest Parents" and how one Girl had no sense of self worht because she knew nothing about her Black Heritage, her Father was never around and she may have rebelled because of it." sighed Emma.

"Yeah, if were were Americans we really would have caught heck, Megan Markle admitted a lot of Black Casting Agents wouldn't hire her because they felt she wasn't "Black" enough." replied Theo. "I was stunned to find out that Queen Victoria Adopted A Black Child.

"Yeah, My Mother always made sure I learned about Black Culture, Movies, Books, Music and TV." she replied. "She said, don't expect anyone else to teach you, teach yourself." 

"My Father was like that too." replied Theo. "He made me watch Boyz In The Hood, and when in Roots Kunta Kinte's Father Omoro told him to always obey and listen and he didn't and paid such a high price." "He also said, Those B Boy Wannabees aren't heading for a positive future, the only place they are heading for is a Room with a Combined Sink & Toilet, he even reminded me of how so many R & B Singers ended up in Jail, Bobby Brown, Rick James, James Brown, now R. Kelly not to mention The Rap Stars." 

"Do you think he did it, I mean R. Kelly". asked Emma.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he allegedly married that Singer Aliyah when she was only 15 how sick is that?" asked Theo. "He apparently was illiterate as well." 

"She could have gone so far if it weren't for that Plane Crash." sighed Emma. "So many folks died in Plane Crashes, Otis Redding, Stevie Ray Vaughn, Patsy Cline, Ritchie Valens, & Buddy Holly not to mention The Big Bopper, I watched a lot of those Movies and Mom told me how Ritchie Valens kicked the door open for so many Latin Singers." 

"Yeah, so many of today's Boy Bands/Girl Groups don't know they are riding on the Shoulders of The Singers who came before them." replied Theo. 

They later enjoyed a Steak Dinner with Chips, Salad, & Hot Rolls. Theo took inventory of what he and Emma ate and wrote a Note with Money as reimbursement, he knew they were welcome but he knew how hard Mum worked for hers.

A couple of days later, Theo and Isla got organized in their Dorm Rooms, and although he didn't think much about it, he got a bit overwhelmed and hugged Paula goodbye. He knew she wasn't far away but still It was going to be so different. Paula also got a bit misty eyed herself. She was so proud of her Baby Boy. 

Yet the biggest thrill was to have Angie Appleton who talked to them which excited a lot of them.


	60. Love Refound

So at 1:00 PM which was part of Their Orientation, The Kids came in all excited with Notebooks. Angie took her place at The Lectern, and started to talk.

"Each and every one of you should be very proud of yourself for getting into University or Uni because for all of you that are here, so many aren't who would give anything to have your spot." she replied. "Getting here is one thing, staying is another thing, so please remember that, you have resources, please don't squander them." 

The Kids nodded and smiled. 

"So many of you are going to be on your own for the first time, where you don't share a Home with Family and it's going to be fun but a bit overwhelming for you, you're not going to see Family for Breakfast, Dinner and certainly not Tea, Mum isn't going to be around to do your Laundry for you and tell you to get up, etc so look at this as a new chapter of indepencence." she replied.

"Keep your Room clean and organized, now more than ever you see shows and books where people learn to declutter and organize and it feels great for them because they are getting a major burden lifted off of their shoulder, they say that clutter cuts off energy, also keep a steady supply of things, from Paper, Ink for your Computer, Pens, Papers, and the like, there are so many stores that you can get stuff at to keep yourself organized and make studying more fun." 

"Also keep your clothes organized, get a fun Hamper to put the Dirty Laundry in, if you do keep your Detergent in Your Room, keep it tight shut, organize your clothes for the week, even if you wear Jeans & Sweaters, make sure your Jeans are nice and clean, your socks smell good, and your shirts are ironed, and go out in public with pride because people watch you, trust me, also if you can for your drawer, get a divider which you can keep everything organized from your Knickers, Boxers, Bras, Socks, and Pantyhose where it's easier to find, keep your shoes cleaned and polished, you'll feel so good about yourself." 

Also make sure that your Alarm works because you can't be late and if you are late it will create problems for you so the Night before have everything organized from your Bookbag, Keys, Wallet, Purse and the like, it will make the beginning of your day more efficient." 

"Now keep in mind it's just as important to be responsible with Hygiene, wash yourself, shave if you do, pamper yourself with nice shaving cream and lotion for your cheeks, take care of your teeth as well, and now more than ever, you can use Mints to keep your mouth minty fresh, also remember in The Showers you are sharing with other folks so be as considerate to them in terms of cleanliness, wear Flip Flops so you don't get The Verrucas aka Athlete's Foot that Writer Jeffrey Archer was told to use when he was in Prison, even Piper Kerman found that out on Orange Is The New Black.

They laughed but they agreed.

"Now another thing is that you are on your own and while it's okay to ask for help, don't be the Dorm Leech, Freeloader, Pest, because folks will blow up at you, they aren't here to take care of you, so make sure you have a good supply of stuff, also many of you will have a Fridge, Microwave and Teapot in your Rooms, you can get nutritious meals at The Grocers, and don't be someone who ran out of Forks, Spoons, Knives, and Paper Plates not to mentionTeabags or Coffee, so keep a good supply on you, as well as a Mini Water Cooler, we live in a Environmentally Conscious Society so try to use Cups instead of Plastic or Cardboard."

"The most important thing is to be careful with your Money, if you can when you are in public, ask for smaller denominations or discipline yourself to spend just a little bit per day., and put your Loose Change in a Box and even inspire yourself with a Picture of something you want like a Vacation for Springbreak next year, also live by what Shakespeare said "Never A Borrower Nor Lender Be" in Hamlet, if you lend you better be prepared to lose it, because your Mates will whine about how they can't pay you back etc, I know it's a bit irrelevant but before I got My Car in my Twenties, I took a Picture of the Car I wanted and within A Year I got it, another fun thing to do is to keep a Receipt of everything you spent, then add up what you spent in a Month, if you "Spend" more than you "Make" you may have a problem.

The Kids took a lot of Notes and were blown away.

"Many of you will have jobs as well, do well and know that no matter what kind of job you have, it will help you in the future, Fortune 500 Companies always are impressed by Folks who work in Chippys, Fast Food Restaurants, Cafes and the like,this is because they know you know the pressure it can be sometimes, especially during a Dinnerbreak and even after The Clubs end on a Saturday Night, also a lot of Boy Band/Girl Group Icons did that, for example as Young Men in the 1980's Jordan & Jonathan Knight of New Kids On The Block were Scholarship Students who worked Part Time in a Steakhouse and they didn't do too badly, Girls Aloud Members waited Tables and Nadine owned Two Restaurants, one in London and one in America, and you know how fussy People get when they don't have their "Frothy Coffee" in the morning or even Tea." 

"Now make sure you have Friends and if you have a Personal Life good for you, but balance everything out so you can have time with the folks but don't be co-dependent you'll pay in spades later on trust me, now in 1979 a Book called Class Reunion was released and it could best be described as Mad Men" The College Years, one of The Characters Emily Applebaum went from her Second to Fourth Year spending all of her time with her Boyfriend Ken Buchman, they were both Jewish in the 1950's and she didn't realize she never had her own identity and it created a lot of problems in the future."

"Also, remember to use your resources, don't squander them, alot of folks do and get in trouble later on, as you know Lori Loughlin and Felicity Huffman are in big trouble in The USA who went from being America's Best Loved Aunt & Neighbor to Villians and Thieves of the highest order, now Lori had quite a varied Career, in the 1980's her first big break was on the US Soap Opera The Edge Of Night where she played Good Girl Jody and her Co-Star was none other than Alec Baldwin himself, now in The US if you wanted to be an Actor/Actress Soaps were the best way to get your foot in the door, Felicity of course did Desperate Housewives and her Husband Bill Macy as you know did Boogie Nights & Fargo, because of what they did, they will face Jailtime, and Lori got Sacked from The US Hallmark Company which is the longest running Greeting Card Company that began in 1910, who have Licensing Agreements with everyone from Disney, Marvel, and even Peanuts as well as The Rankin/Bass Company who not only did popular Xmas Cartoons but also did The Cartoons for The Jackson Five & Osmonds back in the day, she did Movies where she played a Café Owner/Baker and a Amateur Sleuth she'll never live what she did down." 

"Sadly what they did isn't as uncommon as you think, as a Student Ted Kennedy hired someone to take a Spanish Exam for him, on The Sopranos Christopher Moltisanti had someone take an Exam and you know it wasn't him because the Fellow was Asian, also on The Sopranos Carmela tried to Bribe her Neighbor Jeannie Cusamano into asking her Twin Joannie to put in a Letter of Recommendation to Meadow Soprano for Georgetown and Joannie didn't know the girl from Adam fortunately Joannie didn't but still it was quite bone chilling."

"I also remember reading a Book called The Class by Erich Segal that was so popular in The US it got The Pulitzer Prize which is one of the World's Highest Honors about Five Young Men who attended Harvard as it's Class of 1958, and they were very diverse fellows. There was Jason Gilbert who attended Harvard because Yale didn't take him because he was a Jew, and this was the 1950's, no less, Ted Lambros was the Son of Greek Immigrants who was known as a "Commuter" in the sense that although he was a Harvard Man in the Daytime, he didn't live The Glamorous Life, no Dorm Living, Hotshot Parties and the like and he still had to Wait Tables at The Family Restaurant whose Patrons were The Campuses Movers & Shakers, there was Danny Rossi who would go on to be a successful Composer/Conductor, George Keller who defected from Russia to America to attend Harvard and didn't see his Family for 30 Years, and Andrew Eliot whose Family attended Harvard and even after Graduating, going into The Navy, working on Wall Street he still was directionless, even when he saw a Coffee Table Book seeing how well his Former Classmates did he was very ashamed." 

"Also remember it's not where you come from, it's where you end up that's important, here's another interesting Story in the early 1900's a Young Man named Simon worked a Summer Job on a Train to earn Pocket Money for his College Tuition, he went out of his way to serve The Wife of A Customer Warm Milk, he told The Man about his Job and the like and when he didn't have enough to cover his Tuition, he talked to th eDean about a Payment Installment Plan, and he was told that his Tuition was all paid for him, The Man who paid for Simon's Education was The Man who created The Saturday Evening Post, who was also the Son of an Immigrant who worked very hard for his, The Young Man was Simon Haley whose Son Alex wrote Roots but he was later sued because he committed a form of theft because it was based on another Story called The African." 

The Kids were stunned at this but were fascinated at the same time.

"So Folks enjoy your time here, don't be ashamed and afraid to ask for help and take each day as it comes, and what you sacrifice today, you'll pay for in dividends later on." replied Angie.

The Kids gave her a thunderous standing ovation and cheered and thanked her over and over again. Theo, Isla, and Keisha were also very impressed and although they made a promise to check on each other from time to time, they each had their own lives. There was a get together with a Buffet Style Table, and as they happily ate they knew the best was yet to come.

Little idea did anyone know how much The Street would be rocked by a New Family.


	61. Chapter 61

Time went on and then one Saturday Afternoon a Van arrives since it was known that a "New" Family were coming to The Street. As Ken looked outside he couldn't help but remember when The Battersbys came along then Mike Baldwin's "Extended" Family so he was quite excited as well. It was going to be strange not to see Norris Cole around anymore as well as Emily but change was a good thing.

When they arrived people were curious and some were surprised. They were The Baileys who were Afro-Carribbean which consisted of Edison, a Professional Builder Aggie a Pharmaceutical Assistant, James a Closeted Footballer as well as Michael who co-owned the Company previously owned by The Grimshaw Family. Some waved, others stood there stunned, while Ruby was happy.

"Hey Daddy they look just like me, they're Black too." she squealed with delight.

"Yes, you're right honey." replied Tyrone a bit embarrassed.

They organized, cleaned and moved in and the Residents were happy to welcome them, although they were a bit nervous. They weren't prejudiced but they realized that none of htem had Close Black Friends, had anyone who was Black in their Home, there were no Blacks who patronized Audrey's Hair Salon, etc. Ken was so disgusted that he sternly reminded them that back in the day Elsie Tanner the Femme Fatale actually had Black Boarders from America who were soldiers during WW II. 

He also reminded them how hard African Americans had to work to be allowed to live in certain neighborhoods over the years and how they came into their own. 

As time went on, they were welcomed into the Community. Edison and Michael were asked to help refurbish and repair some of the Homes that hadn't been lived in and Michael moved in with Abi and Paul since Gina had left The Street. Steve and Tracy loved him because he gave them Two Months Rent & A Security Deposit in advance in Cash and explained he would pay them in a Cheque to keep cover of his finances. 

James on the other hand lead a strict disciplinary routine.

As a up and coming Footballer he had to be very careful and humble. He watched Footballers Wives and saw that Noah had to really work twice as hard as The Jason Turner or even Harley Lawsons of The Team. He also watched Hoop Dreams about Two Young Men who wanted to be professional Basketball Players and the life lessons they learned in four years growing up.

He exercised daily watched his diet, didn't smoke or drink and planned to attend Uni if things didn't work out. Ashley Cole thought he would be the next big thing and it didn't happen. He would be known more for his Tabloid Tales than Sportsmanship and although he lives in Los Angeles, CA., he's a virtual unknown and since Soccer isn't as popular, he's just a regular joe.

He even got a Job working at The Sports Store that Theo Martin worked at so things were going fine.

As for Edison & Michael they loved working with each other, they had their rows from time to time but for them The Business was the most important thing. Even as a Young Man Michael and Ed would discuss on how to make it profitable, but never being greedy about it.

"When we restore Flats and the like we are giving folks a second chance to live the life they want to live, the previous tenants fell on hard times and it was hard to keep up, you don't think it could happen, look at what happened to Jackie Kennedy Onassis Relatives, her Maiden Name was Bouvier and there was a Mother/Daughter both named Edith who went from having it all to losing it all, in fact their Land was such a mess that when they died, they had to tear down the House, replant it with Fresh Land to get rid of termites and God knows what else, I sometimes cringe when I look at Council Houses and how bad they look and the expect folks to live in them." explained Edison.

"Yeah, I know Dad." replied Michael. He remembered reading Berry Gordy Jr's Book and how surprised he was to know that he and his Brothers Robert & Fuller worked for their Father who ran a Construction Company and was more stricter with them than with anyone else, then he used a strict worth ethic when Motown first began.

"I did my research on Weatherfield and Coronation Street and alot of these folks had their share of struggles but they perservered." explained Edison. "We're going to be an oddity but name one time we weren't, from School, Jobs, even in a Store but we'll be fine." Imran did their Legal Paperwork and they were the new folks in town. Sophie even went out of her way to welcome them which they appreciated a lot.

They had Tea with Biscuits and explained she lived here all of her life and it's gone through a lot of changes but over all it's a good community.

"What do you do for your living?" asked Aggie.

"I manage a restaurant." explained Sophie. 

"Great, good for you!" smiled Aggie. "When the Kids were younger we would save and take them out for Dinner for their Birthday which they loved." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling." grinned Sophie. 

So she left and reminded them to come to The Rovers were everyone and anyone hangs out for a Drink and to just hang out.

Later on she saw Paula and told them about The New Family which really impressed her. 

"When you and Bobby were married did anyone ever give you a hard time." asked Sophie.

"No, we were luckier than most although some were surprised." admitted Paula. "We were very fortunate and blessed and we told Isla and Theo how lucky they were, Bobby even told them how Dr. King and his Family lived in a raggedy apartment to show how hard housing was for blacks and sadly in America it still is in many ways, in Chicago, there's the Cabrini Green Housing Projects where a lot of young men are recruited for gangs." 

"That's so sad." replied Sophie. 

"Yeah, I remember Bobby reminding Theo that although Jay Z and Beyoncé are America's most powerful African American Showbusiness Couple, their beginnings were as differnet as night and day, Jay Z dealt drugs and lived in a Hard Core Brooklyn Neighborhood, Beyoncé came from an environment known as "Uppity Blacks" who were privileged, went to College, her Father Matt was an Executive for Xerox and is still a Mogul on The Gospel Scene."

"Yeah, I read how he tried to scam Girls Aloud to be Destiny's Child Supporting Act for free saying it would be good publicity, he had The Canadian Group Sugar Jones (Popstars) do the same thing." replied Sophie. "Either way they seem to be such nice folks." 

"Good for them." smiled Paula. "I sometimes have gone to Legal Seminars and have meet Lawyers who handle The Legal Affairs for Council Houses, and the people they meet and the problems they have are so heartbreaking, no education, no appreciable skills, addiction, abusive relationship, then where they live doesn't even pass health inspection, then they come out of prison and can't get a job because of their criminal record, it's sick to say but in The US if you are A Young African American Male and if you are lucky to get out of your neighborhood and not be a Singer, Rap Star, or even Athlete you are a miracle, Theo and Isla saw where their Grandparents lived back when they first came to England and they were stunned." 

"I can imagine." sighed Sophie.

"Come here I want to show you something." replied Paula.

She showed Sophie a Picture of a Lady who got chucked out of her Flat in Chicago, Ill with her Baby but got help at the last minute, In Daytona Beach, Florida one County away from Miami, Black People could work in the Neighborhood but they had to have a Letter to confirm they were Employed and the only place they could go was a Private School named after a Black Lady named Mary McLeod Bethune, who would also help create The United Negro College Fund that this year celebrates it's 75th Anniversary that sent generation upon generation of Black Kids to Historically Black Colleges & Universities from Howard (Washington, DC), and even Hampton (Virginia) whose exterior was featured on A Diff'Rent World & The Cosby Show, ironically it was a Silent Community for Gay Men many of which were professionals like Lawyers and Police Officers. 

"Kind of reminds me of Blackpool, or even Atlantic City, NJ but so much history and secrets, blimey can you imagine if that Beach could talk, the stories that they could tell." sighed Sophie.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." sighed Paula.

So they had a Dinner of Spaghetti, Salad, Wine and for Dessert they had Sophie's favorite Mini Cupcakes. They spent a romantic night together and slept in. 

Meanwhile James came home, ate some Tea his Mother put aside for him which was his favorite Chicken, Rice and Cake. He went upstairs and took a Shower, and then read a Book by the American Author E (for Everett) Lynn Harris 1955-2009 who wrote Books about African American Gay Men one of which was A Closeted Football Player named John B. Henderson aka Basil, a playa who breaks the hearts of both Women & Men.

He loved Raymond Winston Tyler Jr., who in his Senior Year at College has Sex with a First Year Student named Kelvin Ellis and although his Family know, his Father doesn't openly acknowledge it saying "His Mother and Him didn't raise no Sissy." conveniently forgetting he's a successful Barrister aka Lawyer by US Standards, works for a Top Firm and lives in a Beautiful Flat. 

He also Read B Boy Blues about being a Gay B Boy, that is kept on the quiet. Needless to say the lives of the folks were going to change in ways that they didn't think was possible.


	62. Chapter 62

James started working with Theo at The Sports Store which they enjoyed and hit it off very well. Theo admitted that as a Kid growing up, he loved reading about US Basketball Players like Michael Jordan, Shaquille O'Neal, and even Larry Bird who was the pride of Boston, MA.

"These guys are so smart investing their money so well, who are just as powerful off of the court as they were on." replied Theo.

"Yeah, and now it's Lebron James, I remember hearing about how excited folks were when William & Kate attended a Game and met Beyoncé & Jay Z., I heard that Beyoncé is a distant relative by Nineteen Generations, and how the fans were more excited seeing the Downton Abbey Actors than the Game itself." replied James.

"Yeah, he's an excellent player but I hope that he stays humble, when I hear about how so many US Athletes lose their Money it's shocking." replied Theo. 

So time went on and Aggie even had Ruby over for Tea as a favor to Tyrone. They ate Spaghetti and Aggie played Snakes & Ladders and other fun Board Games. She even taught her to play Go Fish but she also talked to Tyrone.

"Ruby is a beautiful little girl but she has no images of being Black, she has no Toys, Books or anything of the sort." replied Aggie.

Tyrone felt ashamed because he knew nothing about what he could teach Ruby about being Black. So with Tyrone's blessing Aggie gave her all kinds of gifts. From a Black Doll, to Books where she saw girls that looked like herself. Her favorite was "The Snowy Day" by Ezra Jack Keats who wrote a Series of Books about a Little Boy named Peter and his adventures and how excited he was at the first Snowfall and how he walked around the neighborhood.

It was int he 1970's and Ruby knew that she couldn't go out the way Peter could but she decided to ask Daddy about The Neighborhood. He decided to make a Picnic Lunch so they walked around the Neighborhood, and told them about the House and how he first came to live there as a Boarder with Jack & Vera Duckworth. 

"Jack worked a lot of jobs whether it was Co-owning The Rovers and his Wife Vera worked at The Factory a long time ago." explained Tyrone softly. "She also worked at The Supermarket as well." 

"What's a Boarder?" asked Ruby.

"It's when you live with someone and you're not Family by Blood but you pay rent and earn your keep which basically means you help keep the house clean, wash the dishes and help out." he explained.

"Is Grandma A Boarder?" asked Ruby.

"Well, in one sense yes, and we're happy to have her as well as Mary who has been terrific to both of us." Tyrone explained. They returned to the area and ate in The Courthouse Area and ate which was Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwiches, Crisps, and Mini Cakes with Sodapop.

"We don't do this all of the time so enjoy it okay." smiled Tyrone.

"I will Daddy, thanks so much." replied Ruby. 

When they got home, Tyrone got a Letter from Mr. & Mrs. Soames which shocks him. It's a request that they want to see Ruby who is their Granddaughter, that they have no contact with Kristy at all that they don't even know where she is at all. Tyrone is apprehensive, as far as he was concerned, they may have had some say so over how she was so violent. 

He had their E-Mail Address so he wrote a Letter saying he will contact them sometime in the future, but not sure when. After speaking with Paula she recommended Brenda who she felt was more qualified in terms of Culture and as a Woman Of Color she could talk to Tyrone in ways she couldn't. 

When Tyrone told Brenda everything he had been through from coming to The Street, his relationships with everyone from Maria Sutherland to Molly his late wife who got pregnant for Kevin Webster that ruined his marriage she was stunned, he even admitted how nasty and crazy Kristy was who went to Priosn and he hadn't seen or heard from her since.

"Dear God, Tyrone I'm so sorry but you should be very proud of yourself, you survived, a lot of Women end up in Jail for Domestic Violence." sighed Brenda. 

"I don't feel good about Ruby being near The Soames Family, I mean she looks at my Wife Fiona aka Fizz as her Mother, we never talked Color but maybe we should have." he sighed sadly.

"Now now, interracial families is a common thing did you know a lot of Gay Families in The States adopt Black Children." she replied. 

"Yeah, My Wife Fiona aka Fizz is away with our Daughter Hope who isn't my Bio Daughter, she's the Child of a Man who is dead a Psychotic Killer." sighed Tyrone. "I'm scared that when the truth comes out how the Girls are going to react."

"Look everyone has a Secret at one time or another, yet they will understand and they will forgive, you gave them both a good home and a life." explained Brenda. "Also you never acted like Ruby had to pay for what her Mother did." 

When Tyrone heard that he had chills go down his spine because he knew only too well about "forgiveness". From Jackie Dobbs betraying him over and over and Molly getting pregnant with Jack (Kevin's Son), he was able to move on. So after talking with The Soames Family it was agreed they'd meet in a Restaurant most notably The Bistro that they paid the Bill on. 

For Ruby going to a Restaurant with Adults was a Thrill, and to put on a Pretty New Dress Mary made for her made her happy. Tyrone put on a Suit, and Evelyn wished them a happy evening since she was going over The Rovers herself. Upon arrival, Mr. & Mrs Soames were thrilled to meet her. Tyrone explained that they were "Old Friends" and had a nice Dinner together and Dessert. They even gave her a Teddy Bear and Gift Certificate to buy what she wanted which made her happy.

She said Thank You and happily played with her new Teddy. 

Meanwhile Paula and Sophie were still doing well in their relationship. One Saturday she had to go to The Bank and do the Deposits but this time she had to go into The City to renew The Restaurant License. She called Yasmeen to let her know she would be a little bit later and Yasmeen said "No Problem!". So she decided to get some Money out and got smaller denominations to spend less. 

She went outside the Bank Area and saw people going back and forth, since the Corporate Offices were upstairs that employed all kinds of folks. As she sat on one of The Benches, and did some checking on her Text Messages one of which was from Paula confirming that they would meet later on. Paula got another Bid on The Redbank Apartment. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't see someone approach her, as she looked up she was stunned to see who it was.


	63. Chapter 63

It was someone Sophie didn't think she'd ever see again. It was Sian Powers her first love, female lover the one whom she gave "herself" to on New Year's Eve all those years ago and almost married were it not for circumstance.

"My God Sian,how are you?" asked Sophie stunned. 

"I'm fine what are you doing here?" asked Sian. "Do you live in The City now?" 

"No, I'm still in Weatherfield, I was taking care of some business." 

"Oh really, you run your own Company now?" asked Sian.

"No, I manage a Restaurant." replied Sophie.

"Oh well good for you." Sian smiled. "Can you have a Cup of Coffee with me, I'm on my Teabreak." 

"Sure, why not." she replied.

Sophie was too nervous to eat, so she texted Yasmeen and said she'd be back asap. Yasmeen said not to worry, since she had done so much work before even coming in earlier than she needed to be.

So they went to a really nice Café where Sian ate and Sophie was happy with her Coffee.

"What about you, what are you doing now?" asked Sophie.

"I work in Banking, I work upstairs, I work on Investments transferring documentation from one database to another." explained Sian.

"Sounds interesting." replied Sophie. "It is." replied Sian. "You know after I left I wanted so much to talk to you and work things out but I was so angry, I felt it was best to just move on, I realize that not marrying you was the best thing for both of us." 

The minute Sophie heard that tears started to well in her eyes. She had no idea how much it still hurt Sian. 

"Please don't take what I said personally but let's face facts, we were too young ot get married, we had no money no direction in life and no place to live and we couldn't live under Sally's Roof forever could we, I think you were in love with the idea of being married and knowing that Same Sex Couples could finally be recognized as a Couple in Marriage." replied Sian.

"You're so right about that, I was so wrapped up with what I wanted I didn't really listen to what you wanted." replied Sophie sadly.

"Well, it's water under the dam now isn't it?" replied Sian. "Also I felt I couldn't be with you knowing you had feelings for Amber." 

"I think I was infatuated by Amber for all of the wrong reasons, she was so assertive, independent, and fought to have Dev recognize her as his child, a lot of fellows would have told her to get lost." replied Sophie. "She was so casual about everything, everything I knew I couldn't be and Kevin certainly didn't have "Bank" the way Dev has." 

"So what's been going on The Street since I Left." asked Sian. 

"Well, I have a Brother named Jack who lost part of his Foot to sepsis disease, Dev is still there and his Twins are now Teenagers, Sally is Married to another Man named Tim who Co-Owns The Taxi Stand with Steve McDonald who sold his Share of th eRovers a couple of years ago, now it's owned by The Connor Family who are related to Carla, The Factory recently was the victim of a Roof Collapse." replied Sophie.

"God, the more things change the more they stay the same." replied Sian. "How about Rosie, how's she doing, her and Jason must have a couple of kids by now." 

"Oh, Jason left and lives in Australia, Rosie is in Japan and she works on a Game Show and Todd became MIA, he was part of a Poor Man's Ponzi Scheme." replied Sophie.

"I heard about your Mother, I'm really sorry." replied Sian. "I'm glad she got out of Jail." 

"I am too." replied Sophie. "It really was a Wing & A Prayer that she got out, what about you, what happened after you left." 

"I went to University and I became a Studyhorse, I filled the void with Academics to concentrate and to try and get over you, why didn't you ever want to do University like me, you were just as smart." asked Sian.

"I knew my Parents couldn't afford it, and nobody in the street cared about education." replied Sophie. "Ken Barlow went but he squandered his resoruces over and over again." 

"Yeah, it seems that nobody cared about mproving thier lives that they wree happy with their lot, I wanted more." replied Sian.

"You always were ambitious, that's why I was so attracted to you." sighed Sophie. "If you don't mind my asking are you seeing anyone." 

"Yes, I met a wonderful lady named Samantha, she's a Nurse we've been together for about Two Years now, we just take it one day at a time." Sian replied. "What about you?" 

"I met someone too, she's a Lawyer her name's Paula." replied. "She was in School with My Mother." 

"Oooh playing Cougar are we?" giggled Sian. "That's great, age ain't nothing but a Number like the Late Singer Aliyah used to say." 

"Yeah, but we're both happy and that's the most important thing." replied Sophie. 

So they left and gave each other a goodbye hug. 

"It was great seeing you Sophie, take care huh?" replied Sian softly.

"You too." replied Sophie.

So she juimped on The Bus, returned to The Street, went with Yasmeen to go over the Papers and Books and then met with Paula.

She knew she had to tell her what had happened and she hoped that Paula would understand.

They had a Grilled Chicken Salad Dinner with Wine and Hot Rolls but Paula noticed that something was wrong.

"Sophie honey what's wrong?" asked Paula.

"I have something to tell you, can we sit down." asked Sophie pointing to the Sofa.

"Sure, what's wrong?" asked Paula.

So Sophie told her about seeing Sian and everytihng that happened with them in the past, how she wanted them to marry maybe for the wrong reasons.

"Aww, that's nothing to be ashamed of, for what it's worth you were very lucky, you saw her and you talked your issues out and you got closure, a lot of folks don't." replied Paula.

"You think so?" asked Sophie.

"Sure, I'm sure." replied Paula. "In fact there was this Movie called Splendor In The Grass where Wilmadeene "Deenie" Fenner reunites with her High School Boyfriend Bud and he moved on with his life, he met someone else, got married became a Farmer, and had a Son, she's happy to see him, and she tells him that she's getting married to a Man from Cincinnati, Ohio." 

"I never thought of it that way." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, and look at Kevin Arnold & Winnie Cooper on The Wonder Years, everyone thought they would get Married and look what happened, Kevin goes to College after graduating high school (Class of 1974), Winnie goes to Paris France to study Art History, she comes back eight years later and Kevin's Married with a Wife and a Baby Boy, a lot of folks don't end up with the first person they fall in love with, and the chosen few who do pay a very high price." explained Paula.

"How do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"Well look at Jermaine Jackson & Smokey Robinson, they both fell in love with their Girlfriends at Fourteen, Marry them at Nineteen, don't give each other or themselves a chance to experience what others were like, Jermaine marries Berry Gordy's Daughter Hazel Joy whose Father of course creates Motown, everyone thinks his Family is on Easy Street professionally but it was problematic, two years later the Jackson Five leave Motown for Epic and Jermaine stays, can you imagine being only Twenty One and knowing whose side you take, one of your Family Members is going to hate you." 

"Blimey, that must have been rough." replied Sophie.

"It was and then Smokey Robinson realized that he too jumped into the land of Matrimony and both of them got divorced, and while Smokey still continues to be an Icon, Jermaine had his share of problems, Multiple Marriages, Children, Bankruptcy, and then dealing with the fact that several of his Children were living under a Lady's Roof and never paid rent." she replied. 

"That's rough." replied Sophie. 

"Yet think about it, name one person who got married young and had their happily ever after, Diana Spencer marries Prince Charles at 19, she didn't know what she was getting into and it got to be too much for her." replied Paula.

"Yeah, I remember how the Tabloids would write about her all of the time." replied Sophie.

"You were smart, you moved on, did stuff on your own, expanded your horizons, and to be frank how many people on the Street now are happily married and still with their "Original" Spouses." explained Paula.

"Nobody really." sighed Sophie.

"So you got nothing to worry about, or feel ashamed about." smiled Paula. "For what it's worth I'm glad you got closure." 

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of when Ian Beale saw some of the most important women in his life from his past, Kathy, Cindy, Lucy, I would have loved to have seen a scene with Mel and Laura on EastEnders." she giggled. 

"Yeah, they did that on The Young & The Restless where Nick Newman saw The Women/Wives from his past. His First Real Love Amy, then Sharon, Phyllis, Sage, Grace (Sharon's Former Best Friend) and still he can't get it right." replied Paula. 

"Now that you mention it, it also kind of reminds me of Dr. Paul Sheffield in Petals On The Wind, he marries his first Wife Julia barely out of High School, he can't handle her past family problems, then he falls in love with his Ward Cathy who is 25 Years his Junior and although she breaks his heart and although he could have married another woman, he doesn't he loves her, finally marries her, and then he dies at the age of 55." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, I remember reading those books, looking back being in that Attic really affected those Children more than they realized, they couldn't have a proper relationship with anyone." Paula sighed.

So they had Tea and Hot Chocolate. Sophie tenderly kissed Paula and lead her to the Bedroom.


	64. Chapter 64

So they went into The Bedroom, where Paula put on some romantic Music from her IPOD. They slowly undressed each other while Smokey Robinson's Baby Come Close was playing. Paula then gently kissed Sophie pulling her hips towards her moving against her. Paula then falls on top of her and their kisses and breathing become harder and heavier. 

She then moves her hands down to the center of Sophie's desire and strokes her making her hips move up and down while her lips move down and nip her breasts. Sophie's body is wet with sweat and desire and kisses Paula more passionately. 

"Oh God, Oh Paula!" cried out Sophie.

"Shh, it's okay Baby I'm here." replied Paula. Their climaxes reach within seconds of each other, and then they spend the rest of the evening making love. Sophie happily sleeps in Paula's arms and Paula was in deep thought.

"I love you so much." Paula thought to herself. "Each time I'm with you is so much more special." 

So the next day Paula spoiled Sophie with a wonderful Breakfast and they just snuggled on The Sofa and watched some TV. They later had Pork Chops, Pasta, Salad Hot Rolls and Non-Alcoholic Wine. They both had this silent understanding not to Drink on Sunday unless it was a Holiday. For dessert they had Mini Cakes and just relaxed. Eventually they had to go their separate ways but kissed each other goodbye. 

Things went fine and then a Fun Celebration took place. Ruby Dobbs was about to celebrate her Birthday so she told Emma who Theo who told Isla & Keisha as well as The Baileys.

They asked Tyrone what his plans were and they would like to help her celebrate. So after getting a clearning at The Community Center, Ruby's Mates including Lily, Jack, Liam, and other Kids from School met at the Center and at 1:00 PM Ruby was blindfolded and got a Big Banner with The Words Happy Birthday Ruby. She was happy and delighted with the Presents she got, mostly Cards and Toys and the like.

The present that she loved the most was a Teaset that delighted her. 

"Every Little Girl should have a Teaset at least once in their life." smiled Theo. 

Yet the biggest thrill was when a Cake with her Face on The Cover was bought in by Theo, Ilsa, Emma & Keisha where they sang "Happy Birthday To You" but they did Stevie Wonder's Version. 

After speaking with Tyrone, Theo played a Fun Song Called The Daddy Song by Hank Ballard who did the "Original" Version of The Twist before Chubby Checker made it a classic.

He and Ruby danced and everyone cheered and clapped. 

"She'll remember this Birthday for a long time." smiled Aggie

James also enjoyed the day, joking around and really getting comfortable with life on The Street." Keisha, Ilsa also delighted the other Kids with Dancing which they enjoyed. They felt like hot shots when they danced with someone older. 

After everyone had their fill of food and cake, and prizes and care packages to take home, everyone was happy. The Care Packages were courtesy of Isla, Emma, Keisha & Theo who had fond memories of taking Party Packs home.

"Do you think you can come over and have a Tea Party with me." asked Ruby.

"We'd love to." they smiled. "You let us know in advance, and we'll come over okay." 

So Tyrone took her home, the rest of them cleaned up and after giving her a Bath and putting her to bed he kissed her good night.

"I'm such a lucky blessed guy." he happily thought.

Yet some would realize just how hard life can be.


	65. Chapter 65

Time went on and while everyone was still trying to get over the trauma of the Factory and Rana's death there was one person who still had a hard time processing it which was Carla Connor. 

When she came to The Street she was filled with rage, ambition and a need to reassert herself as a Member of The Connor Clan, so much so that she wanted Liam Connor not to Marry Maria Sutherland on their Wedding Day, she hated knowing that he preferred someone as "simple" as Maria over her where they could have had so much power at Underworld.

She was in her opinion the "Best" Manager of Underworld since Mike Baldwin. She called it as she saw it, she didn't tolerate tardiness, lying and overstepping one's boundaries something that Sinead Tinker Barlow and Sally Metcalfe found out the hard way.

She came in early to make sure that the Staff were present and accounted for, she made sure they got organized before the day started, and made sure they didn't overstep their Breaks or Dinnertime.

The Numbers were balanced, her reputation was impeccable and she even wanted "in" even when her Half Brother Aiden who may not have wanted to be a Garment Employee in the first who ran the show. She even cut down Aliyah who messed up the Numbers as seen by Summer Spellman (Billy Mayhew's Foster Child). So how could all of this go wrong. She ruined a marriage, a wedding day, her half sister looks at her as Public Enemy Number One.

She even found Rana's Tombstone and apologized profusely, and were it not for Peter Barlow and Roy Cropper, she'd have no one. Yet one day, she just couldn't take it.

It was a Saturday afternoon and folks were hanging out and then someone saw Carla on The Roof.

"Dear God, what is she doing up there!" cried Billy.

"Oh, she's reached the point of no return." replied Paul terrified remembering how "scared" new Inmates were upon entering The Prison.

"Carla, what are you doing up there?" asked Ken, her Former Father In Law.

"I can't take it any more, my life is ruined, I ruined lives." she cried.

"Let me talk to her." replied Aggie. 

As a Pharmacist, she saw all kinds of folks coming in for Prescription Drugs which saved them in more ways than one.

"If only people helped Michael Jackson, Elvis & even Heath Ledger when they should have, they may still be with us now." she sighed.

"Carla, it's me Aggie, listen honey I know what you're talking about, you feel guilty for what happened but you're not the only person who was in this situation."

"How would you know." she sneered.

"I've done my research and reading, look at The US Fellow Jay Weiss, his Wife was Kathleen Turner he's in Real Estate and he sold a Building for a Nightclub, he didn't warn the Owner about the amount of folk that were to be inside and a fire took place and so many folks died." she replied "Can you imagine how bad he must have felt." 

"I didn't know that." replied Carla.

"What about the Airlines who didn't pay attention to the Engines and people died and whose passengers were somebody's Spouse, Lover, Mother & Father and think about how much trouble they are in." she replied. "Also look at The Rock Stars who died because their Planes weren't in the best of Shape, Sixty Years marks the Anniversary of Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and JP Richardson aka "The Big Bopper" who were each instrumental of shaping Music, Paul McCartney owns Buddy Holly's Catalogue, and Ritchie Valens kicked the door open for every future Latin Artist from Santana, Gloria Estafan, Ricky Martin and even Shakira who is also part Lebanese, and remember Nicola Roberts sang Underneath Your Clothes when auditioning for Girls Aloud and look what happened to her, also The Big Bopper had "Chantilly Lace" which was the first of many Novelty Songs the most recent being Friday by that American Girl." replied Aggie.

"Also, you be proud that your Daddy acknowledged you, some people had to fight for years to be acknowledged, look at Marsha Hunt, she had fought for years for Mick Jagger of The Rolling Stones to acknowledge he was her Father, Mike Love of The Beach Boys had a Daughter in 1965 and he only acknowledged her when she was 17, and although she could have lived a charmed existence, she lived in Poverty and sadly she died of Cancer but she survived." replied Aggie.

"I know." She cried. "I'm just so angry he treated me like a dirty secret." 

"You're not the only child who got treated like that, Joh'Vonnie Jackson has Nine Half Siblings, one of which is dead and she never had a relationship with any of them, she wasn't even allowed to attend Michael's Funeral, how bad do you think that made her feel, but she didn't have to deal with The Bankruptcies, Divorces, Multiple Children, & Bills to pay, and look at a Young Lady named Tanay she kept telling everyone and anyone that would listen that she was Tito Jackson's Daughter it wasn't true and Tito's Sons' known as 3T did a DNA Test, they told their father who was very angry at them but they called him on it saying "You weren't faithful to Mom, we just had to be sure." 

"I never thought of it that way." sighed Carla.

"Also, now more than ever it's hard to be a Woman especially in The Fashion Industry, there's Donna Karan who still is going strong but a lot of them didn't get the same status that their Male Counterparts did, Anna Sui, Miu Miu even Betsey Johnson's Empire declared Bankruptcy." 

"You're right." replied Carla.

"Also look at some o Fashion Designers who fell on Hard Times, look at Halston first White Designer to have Black Women in his Collections at FAshion Shows and two of them did very well for themselves, Iman and Pat Cleveland who in America works with some of the Top African American Magazines Ebony & Essence. He did it way before Yves St. Laurent, Ralph Lauren and even Calvin Klein did. He lost his empire due to his Drinking and Cocaine, he couldnt' get his collecitons in on time, and his backers got worried and rightfully so, so he lost his "Name" which was as famous as himself, and died in 1990 of AIDS, also look at Calvin Klein, his addictions almost cost him his Company as well, but he went into Rehab Twice, borrowed 50 Million from his Friend David Geffen who encourage dhim to use Mark Wahlberg as a Underwear Model during his "Marky Mark" days and he paid David back, with interest now he's happier than ever, he's finally out of the closet, he's a brilliant designer that can give Ellen DeGeneres a run for her money so you never know." 

"You're so wise." replied Carla.

"I try." she replied. "Also remember there were other folks who ran the Factory and they had their ups and downs, there's no such thing as an overnight success, I heard about this Mike Baldwin who ran a Market Stall, then came to The Street in 1976 and gave a lot of Ladies jobs and you did too, and think about what a good person you are, you hire competence, not color or sexuality, a lot of Companies wouldn't do what you do, and trust me as a Black Woman I know all about discrimination."

"Things are going to be all right, you'll rebuild and restart, and as for your former Sister In Law to be, maybe you didn't acknowledge the roof being a mess, but she also made a mistake when she misplaced her purse and that wasn't your fault, also even though she was getting married where was her Mother to give her Baby Girl away, I couldn't do that, if I found out one of My Kids was Gay, I'd still love them, and trust me being a Visible Minority isn't easy at all, to this day there isn't an openly Gay performer in Show Business especially in America." Aggie explained.

"Thanks so much for what you said." replied Carla.

"No worries." replied Aggie. The Factory will once again rise like a Phoenix." 

So they went back downstairs, Johnny hugged her with tears running down his face, and gave Aggie a silent gesture as if to say "Thank You". 

"I need to speak with you." replied Johnny. Roy took Carla upstairs to his Flat, brewed her a Cup of Tea while Alex manned The Counter.

"My Girl needs help, can you recommend anyone please I'm begging you." replied Johnny.

"Yeah, I know someone who will be more than happy to do it for you, she helps former Inmates get their lives back on track." replied Aggie.

"Thanks so much for what you did for My Girl, I just want her to be happy." he replied.

So arrangements were made for Carla to talk to someone who could be objective, give her some "Tough Love" with no ties to The Street.

Paula continued to work and saw how hard it was for the Folks without a Factory so she asked Brenda would it be possible to bring her Mother over to The Street to give her an alternative perspective on being a Garment Employee on The Street back in the day.

Brenda agreed. 

"Hey, let's go to The Bistro and have Dinner along with Sophie, I'm buying." she replied.

So Brenda's Mother named Grace came along and was thrilled at seeing the Old Neighborhood.

"God, I had no idea how much things have changed." she remarked. 

"It's that different than when you were working here?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, it represents the last of The Old School, today we have direct deposit and the like, we got out wages in an envelope, the timecards were never fudged around with, and if Mike said 15 Minutes, he meant it, for me it was keeping my head down, minding my own business and not get involved, also never have any beverage at The Machine, I remember there were Two Ladies Ivy Tilsley and Vera Duckworth who would get on Mr. Baldwin's last nerve. He'd scream at them to get out and not to come back but he forgave them, and took them back.

"Oh you don't say, her Grandson Nick Co-Owned The Factory." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah, small world." replied Grace. "The biggest mistake she made is that she beleived her own hype, they both did and I'm telling yu if I did what htey did, I would have gotten sacked big time bad."

"God, were Race Relations that bad?" asked Sophie.

"Well, it was the 1970's and Black Folks were still coming into their own, and came a long way from Jamaica and Trinidad, I'll say this one thing, The Factory I worked at was much better than some of those Shops folks have worked in over the years." replied Grace. "My Husband said Do your work, mind your business and meet your quota and we'll all be fine."

"I never thoguht of it that way." sighed Paula. 

"Yeah, but things change and now more than ever opportunities are abound, in Law, Literature and Teaching, a Relative named Sam is a Teacher but he admitted it was to him an easy Job, but it's a struggle to get these kids into class doing their homework many of which come from single struggling families but he feels that if he is lucky to find one student that has potential, it's all worth it." Grace replied.

They enjoyed their meal, giving a shout out to the Chef an dthen Ken Barlow came in with Adam his Grandson who came back after going away for awhile.

He couldn't believe what had happened since he was away, The Roof Collapse, little Bertie coming home finally and Rana dying and Peter falling off of the wagon.

"Hey look there's Adam Baldwin that's Mike's Son." replied Sophie.


	66. Chapter 66

Time went on and while everyone was still trying to get over the trauma of the Factory and Rana's death there was one person who still had a hard time processing it which was Carla Connor. 

When she came to The Street she was filled with rage, ambition and a need to reassert herself as a Member of The Connor Clan, so much so that she wanted Liam Connor not to Marry Maria Sutherland on their Wedding Day, she hated knowing that he preferred someone as "simple" as Maria over her where they could have had so much power at Underworld.

She was in her opinion the "Best" Manager of Underworld since Mike Baldwin. She called it as she saw it, she didn't tolerate tardiness, lying and overstepping one's boundaries something that Sinead Tinker Barlow and Sally Metcalfe found out the hard way.

She came in early to make sure that the Staff were present and accounted for, she made sure they got organized before the day started, and made sure they didn't overstep their Breaks or Dinnertime.

The Numbers were balanced, her reputation was impeccable and she even wanted "in" even when her Half Brother Aiden who may not have wanted to be a Garment Employee in the first who ran the show. She even cut down Aliyah who messed up the Numbers as seen by Summer Spellman (Billy Mayhew's Foster Child). So how could all of this go wrong. She ruined a marriage, a wedding day, her half sister looks at her as Public Enemy Number One.

She even found Rana's Tombstone and apologized profusely, and were it not for Peter Barlow and Roy Cropper, she'd have no one. Yet one day, she just couldn't take it.

It was a Saturday afternoon and folks were hanging out and then someone saw Carla on The Roof.

"Dear God, what is she doing up there!" cried Billy.

"Oh, she's reached the point of no return." replied Paul terrified remembering how "scared" new Inmates were upon entering The Prison.

"Carla, what are you doing up there?" asked Ken, her Former Father In Law.

"I can't take it any more, my life is ruined, I ruined lives." she cried.

"Let me talk to her." replied Aggie. 

As a Pharmacist, she saw all kinds of folks coming in for Prescription Drugs which saved them in more ways than one.

"If only people helped Michael Jackson, Elvis & even Heath Ledger when they should have, they may still be with us now." she sighed.

"Carla, it's me Aggie, listen honey I know what you're talking about, you feel guilty for what happened but you're not the only person who was in this situation."

"How would you know." she sneered.

"I've done my research and reading, look at The US Fellow Jay Weiss, his Wife was Kathleen Turner he's in Real Estate and he sold a Building for a Nightclub, he didn't warn the Owner about the amount of folk that were to be inside and a fire took place and so many folks died." she replied "Can you imagine how bad he must have felt." 

"I didn't know that." replied Carla.

"What about the Airlines who didn't pay attention to the Engines and people died and whose passengers were somebody's Spouse, Lover, Mother & Father and think about how much trouble they are in." she replied. "Also look at The Rock Stars who died because their Planes weren't in the best of Shape, Sixty Years marks the Anniversary of Buddy Holly, Ritchie Valens and JP Richardson aka "The Big Bopper" who were each instrumental of shaping Music, Paul McCartney owns Buddy Holly's Catalogue, and Ritchie Valens kicked the door open for every future Latin Artist from Santana, Gloria Estafan, Ricky Martin and even Shakira who is also part Lebanese, and remember Nicola Roberts sang Underneath Your Clothes when auditioning for Girls Aloud and look what happened to her, also The Big Bopper had "Chantilly Lace" which was the first of many Novelty Songs the most recent being Friday by that American Girl." replied Aggie.

"Also, you be proud that your Daddy acknowledged you, some people had to fight for years to be acknowledged, look at Marsha Hunt, she had fought for years for Mick Jagger of The Rolling Stones to acknowledge he was her Father, Mike Love of The Beach Boys had a Daughter in 1965 and he only acknowledged her when she was 17, and although she could have lived a charmed existence, she lived in Poverty and sadly she died of Cancer but she survived." replied Aggie.

"I know." She cried. "I'm just so angry he treated me like a dirty secret." 

"You're not the only child who got treated like that, Joh'Vonnie Jackson has Nine Half Siblings, one of which is dead and she never had a relationship with any of them, she wasn't even allowed to attend Michael's Funeral, how bad do you think that made her feel, but she didn't have to deal with The Bankruptcies, Divorces, Multiple Children, & Bills to pay, and look at a Young Lady named Tanay she kept telling everyone and anyone that would listen that she was Tito Jackson's Daughter it wasn't true and Tito's Sons' known as 3T did a DNA Test, they told their father who was very angry at them but they called him on it saying "You weren't faithful to Mom, we just had to be sure." 

"I never thought of it that way." sighed Carla.

"Also, now more than ever it's hard to be a Woman especially in The Fashion Industry, there's Donna Karan who still is going strong but a lot of them didn't get the same status that their Male Counterparts did, Anna Sui, Miu Miu even Betsey Johnson's Empire declared Bankruptcy." 

"You're right." replied Carla.

"Also look at some o Fashion Designers who fell on Hard Times, look at Halston first White Designer to have Black Women in his Collections at FAshion Shows and two of them did very well for themselves, Iman and Pat Cleveland who in America works with some of the Top African American Magazines Ebony & Essence. He did it way before Yves St. Laurent, Ralph Lauren and even Calvin Klein did. He lost his empire due to his Drinking and Cocaine, he couldnt' get his collecitons in on time, and his backers got worried and rightfully so, so he lost his "Name" which was as famous as himself, and died in 1990 of AIDS, also look at Calvin Klein, his addictions almost cost him his Company as well, but he went into Rehab Twice, borrowed 50 Million from his Friend David Geffen who encourage dhim to use Mark Wahlberg as a Underwear Model during his "Marky Mark" days and he paid David back, with interest now he's happier than ever, he's finally out of the closet, he's a brilliant designer that can give Ellen DeGeneres a run for her money so you never know." 

"You're so wise." replied Carla.

"I try." she replied. "Also remember there were other folks who ran the Factory and they had their ups and downs, there's no such thing as an overnight success, I heard about this Mike Baldwin who ran a Market Stall, then came to The Street in 1976 and gave a lot of Ladies jobs and you did too, and think about what a good person you are, you hire competence, not color or sexuality, a lot of Companies wouldn't do what you do, and trust me as a Black Woman I know all about discrimination."

"Things are going to be all right, you'll rebuild and restart, and as for your former Sister In Law to be, maybe you didn't acknowledge the roof being a mess, but she also made a mistake when she misplaced her purse and that wasn't your fault, also even though she was getting married where was her Mother to give her Baby Girl away, I couldn't do that, if I found out one of My Kids was Gay, I'd still love them, and trust me being a Visible Minority isn't easy at all, to this day there isn't an openly Gay performer in Show Business especially in America." Aggie explained.

"Thanks so much for what you said." replied Carla.

"No worries." replied Aggie. The Factory will once again rise like a Phoenix." 

So they went back downstairs, Johnny hugged her with tears running down his face, and gave Aggie a silent gesture as if to say "Thank You". 

"I need to speak with you." replied Johnny. Roy took Carla upstairs to his Flat, brewed her a Cup of Tea while Alex manned The Counter.

"My Girl needs help, can you recommend anyone please I'm begging you." replied Johnny.

"Yeah, I know someone who will be more than happy to do it for you, she helps former Inmates get their lives back on track." replied Aggie.

"Thanks so much for what you did for My Girl, I just want her to be happy." he replied.

So arrangements were made for Carla to talk to someone who could be objective, give her some "Tough Love" with no ties to The Street.

Paula continued to work and saw how hard it was for the Folks without a Factory so she asked Brenda would it be possible to bring her Mother over to The Street to give her an alternative perspective on being a Garment Employee on The Street back in the day.

Brenda agreed. 

"Hey, let's go to The Bistro and have Dinner along with Sophie, I'm buying." she replied.

So Brenda's Mother named Grace came along and was thrilled at seeing the Old Neighborhood.

"God, I had no idea how much things have changed." she remarked. 

"It's that different than when you were working here?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, it represents the last of The Old School, today we have direct deposit and the like, we got out wages in an envelope, the timecards were never fudged around with, and if Mike said 15 Minutes, he meant it, for me it was keeping my head down, minding my own business and not get involved, also never have any beverage at The Machine, I remember there were Two Ladies Ivy Tilsley and Vera Duckworth who would get on Mr. Baldwin's last nerve. He'd scream at them to get out and not to come back but he forgave them, and took them back.

"Oh you don't say, her Grandson Nick Co-Owned The Factory." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah, small world." replied Grace. "The biggest mistake she made is that she beleived her own hype, they both did and I'm telling yu if I did what htey did, I would have gotten sacked big time bad."

"God, were Race Relations that bad?" asked Sophie.

"Well, it was the 1970's and Black Folks were still coming into their own, and came a long way from Jamaica and Trinidad, I'll say this one thing, The Factory I worked at was much better than some of those Shops folks have worked in over the years." replied Grace. "My Husband said Do your work, mind your business and meet your quota and we'll all be fine."

"I never thoguht of it that way." sighed Paula. 

"Yeah, but things change and now more than ever opportunities are abound, in Law, Literature and Teaching, a Relative named Sam is a Teacher but he admitted it was to him an easy Job, but it's a struggle to get these kids into class doing their homework many of which come from single struggling families but he feels that if he is lucky to find one student that has potential, it's all worth it." Grace replied.

They enjoyed their meal, giving a shout out to the Chef an dthen Ken Barlow came in with Adam his Grandson who came back after going away for awhile.

He couldn't believe what had happened since he was away, The Roof Collapse, little Bertie coming home finally and Rana dying and Peter falling off of the wagon.

"Hey look there's Adam Baldwin that's Mike's Son." replied Sophie.


	67. Chapter 67

"Hey Adam, come over here, there's someone whom I want you to meet." 

"Yes Sophie." he grinned. He always had a soft spot for Sophie whose Sister Rosie briefly worked as his & Imran's Secretary.

"There's someone I'd like to introduce to you, Grace this is Adam Baldwin Mike's Son, Adam this is Grace she worked for your Father in the 1970's." explained Sophie.

Instead of getting a Handshake, Grace hugged him and kissed him much to everyone's surprise and amusement.

"Aww, look at you A Fashion Plate just like your Daddy." replied Grace.

"So you knew him huh?" giggled Adam.

"Sure did, I was one of the first Black Women he hired and he always treated me with decency, he knew how important the job was to me." she explained. "I think he'd be very proud of you knowing you live here and keep the Baldwin name going." 

"You think?" replied Adam surprised.

"Uh huh, it ain't where you come from that's important it's where you end up, Diana Ross & Cheryl Tweedy can attest to that." she replied.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence M'am." he replied.

As Ken watched them his blood boiled a bit, knowing that Mike was getting so much praise and he wasn't always a saint but he was a man with a Master Plan who went from owning a Market Stall to owning The Factory, his Clothes were fancier and he was able to go to places Ken could only dream of going to.

So he wished them well, smiled and left.

As he sat down with Ken, he shook his head.

"What an amazing Lady talking about making my day." replied Adam. 

"Yeah, that was very sweet of her." replied Ken. 

"Isn't it amazing she worked for Dad, and now she's a Bookkeeper doing the Books for her Family's Restaurant." replied Adam. "She was a determined Lady and had a dream and went for it." 

"I know what you mean." sighed Ken. He had resources and he squandered them, he was too scared or he kept telling himself that he was trying to be to much of a "Hotshot" something that got his butt kicked back in the day.

"I wished I had someone like her to kick my Butt maybe I would have had more." he thought to himself.

He and Adam enjoyed their Dinner and Adam explained that he may try to find somewhere else to live. He didn't want to be a Third Wheel with Bertie now being born. 

Yet nothing could have prepared the Street when Robert & Kate announced that they were leaving. Robert loved Michelle but she wasn't happy and she didn't want to have another Baby and she felt she had already been there done that with Ryan when she thought he was Ali and vice versa.

Kate found it too painful to be in The Street so they decided to pool their Savings and buy another Restaurant outside of Weatherfield and started fresh. Michelle also found it too depressing to be in The Neighborhood, Carla's Problems, Rana's Death, amongst other things, she also feels that it's high time that Ali & Ryan stand on their own two feet for a change.

She did in her own way and survived and so could they.


	68. Chapter 68

When the New Owner The Jeff Carvin came along, he was thrilled to be the New Owner. The talked to Ryan and the rest of the staff and said everything is going to stay the way it is and things will move along well.

Jeff also knew that this would be a great place and since he got a Place at The Redbank Apartments that really impressed him.

As for Paula & Sophie they still continued to have fun while Theo, Isla, & Keisha still worked hard at School. For Theo he had a Guardian Angel when he did a Business Ed Course and they were given Typewriters.

They were told to Type A Large, Medium & Small Letter as well as a Envelope. While the others were a bit confused, Theo went to town and got down and finished everything within the ending of The Class.

His Teacher Miss Millington was stunned and when she asked him how he did it, he just said "Practice M'am".

That stunned his Classmates but he was so laid back and nice he had their respect.

Isla started taking Law Courses while Keisha did a profile on The History of Boy Bands/Girl Groups starting with the US because that's were so many of them were created.

The funniest was when they were told a couple of weeks later that a Group of Kids from The Elementary School were coming for a Uni Pal Project.

"One of these Children is going to be Your Pal and vice versa, we want you to be good role models." explained The Dean.

Upon arrival they waited patiently and although the chosen few sulked their hearts melted when they saw them.

Theo, Isla, & Keisha were stunned when they saw Jack, Liam, Ruby, & Lily and when they saw them, they happily hugged them.

"Wow, how wonderful to see you here." smiled Keisha.

So the day was filled with fun they walked around The Campus, were shown The Dorm Rooms and were stunned at the choices they had for Dinner in The Cafeteria. Some were taken to the Gym to exercise, others were shown The Chemistry Lab as well as Computers as for Liam, he hung out in The Woodworking Department and even made a Chopping Board for his Mother.

"She can use this to chop your vegetables when she makes your Tea." one of the Students named Don explained.

Jack saw how Car Motors were repaired while the other Kids learned how to use a Camera, develop and Print a Pciture and for them it was a blast.

Afterwards they went home with various presents, and pictures of their day at Uni.

"Hey who knows you'll come back when you're all grown up, wouldn't that be cool." replied Isla.

They happily waved goodbye and left and some got misty eyed as well.

"It's amazing how one simple thing can mean the world to someone else" replied Keisha.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Theo. 

So time went on and then a Holiday Weekend took place. Most used it to just Party but for Sophie & Paula it was another fun weekend.

Paula decided to take Sophie to The Country after seeing Man In An Orange Shirt. 

Needless to say it was a weekend that would be beyond fun.


	69. Chapter 69

After doing her own reading, Paula discovered some amazing Books & a Beautiful Movie.

There was a US Author named Frank Butterfield who did a series of books about Nick Williams a Private Investigator and his Love Carter from The South and their love affair.

From living in a House in San Francisco, burgeoning but silent LGBT Community whose neighbors are Diane A Schoolteacher for Children and Pam a Construction Worker. They go on one wonderful adventure after another.

There's their Love affair that began in 1947 who had a romantic dinner in an Italian Restaurant run by a Mother & Son. There was also a Series of books about Ronnie Grisham and his Lover Tom Jarrell who live in Daytona Beach, Fl., which is also notorious for it's segregation.

If you are "Colored" you can't even live there and if you work there you have to produce a Paper Of Proof. There was a section where there was a School named after Mary McCleod Bethune but that was the limit of it.

She also saw the Movie "Man In An Orange Shirt" where Michael Berryman a Soldier turned Bank Executive meets his True Love Thomas Barrow a Captain turned Artist who spend one romantic week with each other before he marries Flora who finds out and is to put it mildly furious.

So after finding the Cottage, she shopped for Groceries, picked Sophie up at 7:00 PM and off they went on this new adventure.

They were too excited to say anything but when they pulled up, Sophie was shocked. She saw Cottages like this but never did she ever think she'd go near one. It kind of reminded her how stunned Cheryl Ann Tweedy was when she was a contestant on Popstars: The Rivals and how it was for her to go from A Council House to a Mansion. They bought in the Food and Suitcases and took it upstairs to a Bedroom that was decorated in Blue.

The Kitchen was beautifully designed as was the Living Room with a remote where you could turn on The Fireplace. There was a Shelf with a DVD Player, TV Set and the like, it was beyond beautiful.

The backyard had a BBQ, Chair, Umbrella and Table.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" asked Sophie.

"I have a Client named Mary who wanted to thank me for a job that I done I was paid mind you but she felt that with all of the work I did, I needed a place to get away for awhile." she explained.

"Oh what a cool Client." smiled Sophie.

So they put the Groceries away where Paula had bought so many things, Cheese, Wine, Crackers, Grapes, Croissants, Bread, Veal & Steak, as well as Eggs, & Bacon, Sausages, Milk, Lettuce, Mushrooms, Scallions, and Fresh Spinach, and Croutons, and Salad Dressing, Cheese, Jam and Pods for Coffee & Hot Chocolate with The Liqueur Tia Maria. She also bought Two Boxes Of Mini Cakes that were Sophie's Favorite.

They found the Cutlery that was cleaned and organized. It seemed the weekend before Mary went up there and cleaned, shined and buffed and aired it out. The Sheets were freshly bought, and she made sure there were extras for cleaning purposes. There were also Napkins as well.

So the first night they decided to be "Bad", and have Greek Food and saved the rest for Saturday & Sunday. After going through the Menu, they decided to have Italian on Saturay, and The Steak as part of a BBQ on Sunday.

They happily ate at the table, cleaned up and then went and sat on The Sofa started a Fire, and put on some Music and cuddled.

"It's so beautiful, I feel like I'm in some Romance Novel." Sophie giggled.

"I know what you mean." replied Paula. "It's like we are away from the rest of the world."

"In one way we are." smiled Sophie. 

A little while later they decided to enjoy some aperatifs. Greek food was great but it made you so hungry later on. So Paula bought over the Chopping Block that had The Cheese with a Cutter, Crackers, Grapes. Mary also told Paula to help herself if she saw anything else she wanted ad lo and behold there was a Dip, Mini Oysters & Mini Mussles.

The wine was well chilled and they opened it and toasted each other.

"So here's to us and another fun adventure." smiled Paula. 

They ate ravenously, knowing that they both needed their strength for upstairs. 

Yet Paula surprised Sophie with some very rare Aretha Franklin Recordings that she did in the early 1960's when her Career hadn't really taken off. Fortunately she appeared on a lot of Rock & Roll Shows that kept her in the spotlight.

"Please dance with me." asked Paula.

So she did and as they held each other they thought of the Couples that came before them and how they couldn't be together like they were right now.

"It's so good to hold you like this my darling." murmured Paula softly.

"Same here." replied Sophie as she held her tighter.

Being with Paula more than made up for everything that didn'thappen with Sian, Maddie, Jenna and even Kate. She thought ouf how lucky she was knowing that Kate had left to start a brand new life outside of Weatherfield.

She was able to go to sophisticated Restaurants, go on "Outings" go outside of Weatherfield and have a "Life". 

She also knew how lucky she was to have someoen like Paula and not go through the drama that Peter Barlow had with Carla Connor.

Paula gently kissed her which she responded back. Paula then kissed her neck which was her G Spot and then she turned off the Fireplace, and took her upstairs.

She had her Ipod Pre-Programmed for some of the best R & B Lovemaking Music known to mankind.

In the darkness of the bedroom, they removed the comforter they slowly undressed in front of each other then they kissed one another with their arms around each other. 

They fell on the bed where Paula went on top of Sophie where she kissed her passionately. Sophie responded and spread her legs so Paula could have access. She took her middle and index finger and stroked her where her hips moved up and down in a sensual dance. Paula's lips then caressed Sophie's Nipples and then moved back to her lips where they continued to kiss passionately.

Sophie then went on top of Paula and continued to thrust herself against Paula kissing her with a passionate fire, and within seconds they each climaxed.

Their lovemaking went through the night and later on they slept but this time, Paula slept in Sophie's arms. The next morning Paula woke up and heard the Whistling of The Tea Kettle, she quickly made her toilet, got washed, and went downstairs. 

She saw Sophie there to greet her where the Breakfast Table was already set. 

"Oh this is so beautiful darling, what a way to start a day." she smiled.

"Anything for you." smiled Sophie as she gave Paula a Cup Of Tea.

She didn't want to cook anything because she wasn't sure what paula wanted to eat so she decided to wait.

They happily sipped their Tea, and then Sophie sat on Paula's lap and asked her what she would want.

"Hmm, surprise me, I trust you." she smirked. "I like to see new things happening." 

So Sophie told Paula to relax and she had this.

Paula decided to take a Wash so she wouldn't make Sophie nervous while Sophie prepared a delicious breakfast for her lover.

She took some Cheese, Spinach, Green Onions and Four Eggs and mixed them together with a Whisk in a Steel Bowl. She couldnt help but giggle about how upset Grace was that she didn't have one on Hollyoaks.

So she first cooked The Bacon, loving the sizzling sound and enjoying the pan that was used for sauteeing. She then put the Strips on a paper towel to remove the excess fat. She then got the Main Pan out for the Main Dish. She waited for it to warm up and then she wiped the Bacon Pan. She then mixed everything together, it went into the Pan where she carefully watched the edges get cooked, then she carefully took the spatula and flipped it over which was perfect. She then happily removed it from The Plate and put in the oven to keep warm.

She then took the Croissants and cut them in half and put them in the pan without butter to grill and less then Two Minutes they were warm and toasty. She also put it in The Oven to keep warm. She took The Pods and made Paula's Favorite Coffee as well as one for herself, got a small jar for the Milk and saw one for the sugar, she made sure there was Salt & Pepper and she put everything on the plate including a cutter used for dividing Pizza.

The Bacon & Croissants were already on The Plates as well as Jam and when she was ready she called Paula.

"Breakfast is served." she shouted.

"Okay I'm on my way." replied Paula jovially.

So when she came and Sophie showed her the table, she was impressed. Everything looked and smelled so good. 

"This is so fantastic thank you." she smiled.

So they ate their breakfast giving each other mischevious looks and Paula realized how lucky she was to have Sophie. There was such a maturity about her that she loved she had her own independence, and pride, you didn't always find that on Coronation Street. The Egg Recipe was out of this world, while the Croissants were so good as well not to mention the Coffee.

After they enjoyed their meal, Paula insisted she'd clean up while Sophie went upstairs to wash and dress.

The dishes were done in no time and then they decided to go for a Drive. They jumped in The Car and just took in The Countryside, and even bought a Basket with some of the Snacks from the Night Before and A Thermos Of Coffee to enjoy with Milk. There was also a Blanket that they could sit down on. They stopped off near a Park where they saw other Couples hanging out. 

Everyone looked nodded and smiled and just enjoyed the day and there were so many couples from Men, Women Teenagers and the whole lot.

They ate and just took in the sights of the park including a Gazebo. Paula smiled because she knew how Romantic Gazebos were. She remembered watching an Old School Clip of The US Soap Opera All My Children 1970-2011 where Phillip and Tara "Married" each other before he got sent to Vietnam. It took Six Years and many misunderstandings but they finally got together. 

Sadly "Phillip" died in the line of duty and the actor who played him died in real life.

They were just enjoying the sunshine and the air, when they saw some folks they didn't think they'd see.

It was Billy, Summer and Paul who were having a "Family Day" just hanging out getting out of Weatherfield and expanding their horizons. Summer went to visit her Grandparents and just to let them know she was doing fine. They were pleased at how well she did in School, especially Math and they heard about her One Day Internship at Underworld. 

They also apologized to Billy for being so rude and warmly welcomed Paul.

"Summer is very happy and you both are a great influence on her, I'm glad you adopted her." they smiled. Geraldine also admitted she found documentaries where Children have Gay/Lesbian Parents and are very happy and jovial.

They decided to share their Picnic Snacks which they appreciated and enjoyed. 

"Let's make a pact to have a "Real" Picnic next Summer around here." replied Summer.

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Sophie. 

So they sat, ate, and hung out and talked and since Paula was always on top of things she had Extras, from Plates, Cups and Napkins.

They left and promised to have them for Sunday Tea one of those days. 

"That was so nice of you to do." smiled Sophie.

"It's my pleasure, Billy's a great guy, he's a great Father to Summer and Paul makes him very happy, what more could a person ask for, I'll let you in on something, they were my First Adoption Case and that's why they hold a special place in my heart." explained Paula.

I know that they appreciated what you did." replied Sophie.

So they walked around the park, saw Cafes, Bookshops and Clothing Shops and other fun places. Paula even bought A Rose for Sophie that she appreciated.

Upon returning, Paula took charge in the Kitchen, and started cooking. She made sure the table was set with The Plates, Glasses, and a Bottle of Red Wine was chilling She even put on some Romantic Italian Music smiling as she read the scene where Nick took Carter out to a Restaurant in 1947 and the night was so perfect for them both. She started out with The Lettuce, chopped it, and sufficiently sliced the tomatoes, not to mention the scallions, she put the Croutons on the side. She boiled the Spaghetti, stirred the sauce, and brushed the Rolls with Garlic Butter. 

She had The Pan that Sophie used for Sauteeing and quickly cooked them and then Dinner was served. 

Everything looked great and they enjoyed their Meal and drank their wine. 

"You know in reality Spaghetti was invented by Asians, Italians just put sauce on it, and the rest is history." replied Paula.

"Wow, isn't it amazing how many Foods were created on a whim." replied Sophie. "I had no idea that The Hamburger was created in Hamburg, Germany where The Beatles made their bones, or that The Hot Dog known as a Frankfurter was created in Frankfurt, Germany where Anne Frank was born." replied Sophie.

"God, if she had lived she would have been 90 on June 12 and it's been 85 Years since The War was over." Paula sighed.

"Yeah, what an amazing Girl she was, she really believed that people were good at heart." sighed Sophie. "I read that they did a Play in Canada where they see what Margot's, Anne's & Peter's life would ahve been like if they had lived, she would ahve moved to New York, worked for a Publishing House, and loved R & B, in fact her Father Otto asked an American Cousin to Sponsor them but he said no because he was scared folks would know he was Jewish." 

So many Icons were born in 1929 and with the exception of Berry Gordy who created Motown, they are all dead." replied Paula. "Can you imagine if they were in a Room at the same time and the things that they would have talked about." 

"Who exactly?" asked Sophie.

"Oh so many folks, Princess Grace Of Monaco born Grace Kelly, then Jacqueline Sussann Chick-Lit Writer, Dick Clark US Host of American Bandstand, Dr. Martin Luther King and in some ways their legacy still continues." 

"I can imagine." replied Sophie. It seems that in the past 25 Years Journal Writing has been more popular than ever with books, and fancy pens.

Paula and Sophie then washed the Dishes, and sat down in the living room, where they enjoyed Coffee with Kahula Crème and the Mini Cakes.

They watched the fire, and snuggled some more.

"God I love the Fireplace." smiled Sophie. "I remembered watching The Cosby Show when I was a kid and I was blown away at the number of Fireplaces, In The Living Room, Kitchen and even The Bedroom yet they never used it." 

"Yeah, one of the most iconic Homes on US TV, them and The Brady Household". giggled Paula.

"Yeah, I will say one thing, you couldn't put Mike Brady in Weatherfield and have him lecture the children, they'd tell him to Sod Off, however I loved his Den because he not only gave lectures, advice, and punishment, he took care of the Bills." Sophie answered.

"Yeah, that was kind of cool, after all he was the only one bringing a Salary although the Kids had jobs at least most of them." replied Paula.

So they enjoyed the Fire, and then Paula put on some romantic music. They kissed, caressed, touched like two Teenagers, and fell down. Paula quickly got Two Blankets one for The Floor and an extra, they took off all of their clothes and Paula pulled Sophie to her thier hips moving sensually their kisses being more passionate. Sophie's nipples got hard and pointed and Paula then moved on top of her and their bodies continued to pleasure each other.

Paula then spread Sophie's legs, and used her tongue and plunged in the center of Sophie's Desire. She cried out, moving her hips, tweaking her breasts begging Paula not to stop.

Paula's tongue moved harder and harder and before she knew it, Sophie came as her desire came from her body. Sophie tasted herself on Paula's lips, and then moved on top of her, straddling her and moving her hips while Paula grabbed them for leverage. She kissed, sucked, and nipped Sophie's Nipples, then kissed her and then started "Fisting" Sophie.

Throughout the night, they kissed pleasured, pleased one another and then slept by the fire whose embers had ended. When Sophie woke up she saw that Paula was already awake, and she went upstairs to find her. Paula grinned at her, and motioned her to join her in The Shower.

They sensually washed each other's bodies, Sophie even "teased" Paula by taking the Shower Gel and caressing her breasts with them which really turned Paula on.

They washed, and dried and it also gave Paula a "Lightbulb" Moment for later on Tonight.

Paula then cooked a terrific breakfast with Mushrooms, Bacon, Eggs this time poached, and the Croissants that they ate with Jam. Yet it was Teatime that was going to be extra fun and special.

"God we did so much in Two days didn't we." giggled Sophie.

"We sure did, and I have a surprise for you, we have our own Mini Movie Festival with all kinds of Films from all over the world. Paula showed them what they would watch.

From Show Me Love (Sweden), Pariah (US), or a Groundbreaking Documentary from 1998 called Forbidden Love. 

They once again had a platter snack and Paula even had some Microwave Popcorn.

They had Cola Drinks, and enjoyed the Comedy of Show Me Love and how one kiss could change everything something that Paula and Sophie knew only too well. In Pariah they saw how hard it is to be A Woman Of Color but laughed when a Female Masculine Lady aka a Stud In The African American Community went into a Convenience Store and got some Vodka.

The Customer who was a Friend of The Proprieter got sarcastic but when she replied about how good the pussy was and to ask him how much is "Wife" liked her, he got very angry.

One of them screamed at how he'd been to Poughkeepsie, NY which was a way of saying "I've been around, I ain't no Country Bumpkin". 

Yet the most poignant was seeing Forbidden Love and saw how much changed since the 1940's with Same Sex Love. The Bars they went to which weren't always clean let alone safe, but beggars couldn't be choosers, The Beach where they would go to on Sunday for rest and relaxation and the harassment they got from The Police. They even did a Mini Movie based on The Pulp Novels that were at their peak from 1948-1963 but with the exception of The Price Of Salt, no Book at that time was allowed to have a happy ending.

If they did, it wouldn't get published because they didn't want folks to think it was okay for Two Women to be together.

Afterwards, they really saw just how lucky they were. The music was also so authentic. From Maybe Tonight By The Shirelles, Stupid Cupid By The Original Jersey Girl Connie Francis, and a romantic slow dance.

Then Paula and Sophie got Tea ready where they would use The BBQ. They had Steak, Sausages, Salad and Chips that Paula cooked with Foil Paper. They had some more of the Red Wine, and enjoyed the day and the weather.

"We may as well enjoy it because before we know it, the rain is going to come, and it's going to be like Nightime." replied Sophie. 

"I know what you mean." sighed Paula. "However the folks are more disciplined since no more Holidays until Xmas." 

"Yeah, so much to look forward to." Sophie replied as she kissed her.

So they enjoyed their Meal, cleaned up and Paula made sure that The BBQ was off. They went back inside, and after eating all of that food, got them a bit drowsy. They really had a bad case of the "Lazies" but they didn't care. They even checked their E-Mails and Text Messages and it was fun. Rosie sent her an E-Mail to say hello and how she was doing, while Isla and Theo said hello with smiling Emojis. The Baileys invited Emma and Theo for Tea which was Jerk Chicken, Rice, Salad, and Cake which they loved.

They listened to music, danced around and knew they wouldn't be able to do that with the other folks. Not that they didn't like them but there was this running Joke about how many white folks went down the Line on Soul Train in The US.

As for Isla and Keisha, they hung out in The Dorm, and later on went Clubbing at a Bar. They knew that they had to enjoy this time because afterwards they had to study hard for Mid Terms.

As for Paula, she and Sophie spent a romantic Night in The Bathtub, with Bubble Baths, and Romantic Music where they gently kissed one another. Eventually they went to Bed, where they snuggled and slept. Paula programmed The Alarm for 8:00 AM and they agreed they would eat at a Café that they knew would be open. When they left Sophie got a little wistful but Paula squeezed her hand and they left.

They ate at an Old School British Cafe and had the UK Breakfast Special. It consisted of 2 fried eggs, british bacon, a cumberland sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, bone marrow, black pudding, Blighty ‘7 spice’ baked beans and sourdough toast. They also had Cappucinos. 

Paula then dropped Sophie off then went home but she said she'd text her later on. When Sophie entered her house she saw Kevin & Jack having their Dinner and they welcomed her back.

Sally was hanging out with Tim and It was very quiet but they felt it was better since tomorrow it would be back to normal ie school, work and the like.

Sophie did some Paperwork, paid off some bills, and just relaxed. 

Paula did the same thing, but had a craving so she ordered a Hamburger, Fries, and a Cola. She looked over her Schedule and saw she had some people to see.


	70. Chapter 70

Nick Tisley had to do some serious counselling with a Lady named Sharlinda Malone*

She was a Prison Counselor who worked with Inmates at "Open" Prisons who did time for Prescription Addiction, Check Fraud who really were doing everything to change for the better.

Sharlinda's speciality is that she gives the folks a "Lightbulb" Moment that they really needed. She would watch the US Self Help Guru Iyanla Vanzant who did her share of counselling, and helping folks.

From Rapper Hazel E who had to be taught about the Black Women who kicked the door open for her who although were brilliant didn't get paid the same back that the White Girls did even though they were just as good. From Cicely Tyson, Ruby Dee, Hattie McDaniel and Diahann Carroll.

So she decided to sit with Nick and ask him about his early years on The Street. He admitted It was quite challenging. His Father Brian was a local Mechanic who made his Bones on The Street. Kevin Webster would later be his protégé and he even worked as Mechanic.

"So you followed in your Father's Footsteps, that's admirable." she smiled. 

"Yeah but it wasn't what I really wanted, My Father really wanted to keep up with the Joneses and he and My Mother Gail didn't have enough Money for their own place which was also very hard as well." he sighed. Yet it paid the Bills but I would eventually leave for Canada and come back." replied Nick.

"What else could you tell me about the History of The Factory." she asked.

"Well, My Late Grandmother worked there for many years back in the day and like a lot of women she worked hard but from what My Mother told me, she was to put it quite mildly difficult, she would even give her Boss ultimatiums which he didn't take too lightly too." replied Nick.

"Nobody likes being threatened." explained Sharlinda. "She was a Cog in a very big machine." 

"Yeah, and then My Mother worked in a Café that she would eventually co-own then she sold her share, she worked as a Waitress, Newsagent, and Receptionist." sighed Nick.

"Hey name one woman who doesn't." smiled Sharlinda. "What would make you want to Co-Own The Factory since it was Co-Owned by Your Ex Wife whose Former Partner was also her Ex-Husband." 

"I wanted to show that although My Grandmother was a Seamstress back in the day, we came a long way since 40 Years." he explained.

"Understandable but in reality Nick, you shouldn't have worked with Carla, I realize that The Factory is next to this Rovers Return, a Goldmine for the community but workign with someone who you were once married to is very complicated." she explained. "You try to be as professional as you can but it's very awkward." 

"I did it because I kept telling myself I can hold my own with Carla, she was known to be a no nonsense lady." he replied.

"I can imagine." replied Sharlina. "A lot of folks were depending on her."

"How do you feel that The Factory has gone through a hard time, do you feel that you let folks down." replied Sharlinda.

"Yeah, now more than ever finding let alone keeping jobs is so hard." sighed Nick. "We have a small Room but most are on Unemployment, and some may not come back even if we get our feet back on the ground." 

"Just keep the faith and things will go fine." replied Sharlinda.

As for the other members of the Family they are doing their best but Bethany had no idea that someone from her past had taken an interest in her. She came into The Restaurant to watch her work, eat and leave a generous tip with a wink that flattered her. 

Time went on and the Guest would make their presence felt so curiosity got the best of Bethany. 

She confronted the Lady and asked how she knew her.

"I used to watch you Dance at The Club." she replied. 

"Oh." she replied embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, you were great." she smiled. "Listen there's a place I want to take you too away from Weatherfield, don't worry I'll be a good girl." she smiled.

"Okay." replied Bethany not realizing how much the night would change her.


	71. Chapter 71

They went in Town where Susan treated her to an amazing meal that made the Bistro look tame by comparison. She was so happy, proud and thrilled to have these sophisticated Waiters fuss over her, pouring Wine into her glass, asking if she liked the food and recommending a delicious dessert. They went to her Apartment at The Redbanks that she was "Renting" for the Weekend.

They had some Tea and talked. 

"I saw what you did to that fellow, hitting him, you were very brave most girls who worked in there would have begged and pleaded for a second chance, you got out, a lot of them don't." replied Susan.

"I didn't know that." Bethany replied.

"Yeah, well it also reminded me of one night when I took a drive and I saw Young Girls around your age walking the streets hooking up with men being "Groomed" and it broke my heart, but you got out, you were lucky you had Family who loved you very much but I still think that the best is yet to come for you." 

"Why are you doing this for me?" replied Bethany.

"Because we all needed help at one time or another." replied Susan. "I got help back in the day, and thank God I did."

"What do you mean?" asked Bethany.

"I got a job as a File Clerk for a Law Firm when I was in University and I had someone to help me when I needed it and I never forgot that."

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

Susan then explained her own life story.

"When I was a kid, I grew up in a Council House, it was My Mom and I and she worked very hard at her job as a Nurse, sometimes she had to do the Night Shift but she told me over and over to be in The House before The Streetlights came on." she explained. "I used to get so angry but she was so right on, my Mates used to tease me but My Mother knew because she had a Neighbor watching me." 

"Wow, I know what you mean." sighed Bethany.

"Anyhow, I worked hard and studied hard and as hard it is to believe I used the Old School Adrian Mole Books as a Role Model." she replied.

"In what way?" asked Bethany.

"He wanted more but he didn't want to do anything to earn it, whether it was University or something, maybe he was scared he'd be more successful than his Parents and then they'd need him as some caretaker, believe me a lot of folks now more than ever take care of their Parents." replied Susan.

"I know what you mean, kind of like Di Barker on Bad Girls." replied Bethany.

"Exactly." replied Susan. "Anyhow, he lived beyond his means, he got himself in some serious financial debt, but he worked hard to get out like Pip did In Great Expectations, so what did you do after you left The Club?" 

"I worked for my Great Grandmother in her Salon." Bethany replied. "I enjoyed it but I felt she hired me more out of obligation than qualification." she replied. 

"She loved you, and you didn't get special treatment did you?" replied Susan.

"I don't like to think I did but since My Uncle David worked for her she felt it wouldn't be a problem, if I stayed there I'd only be looked at as David's Neice and Audrey's Great Granddaughter." she replied.

"Would you still study Cosmetology if you could?" asked Susan.

"Sure." she replied. "I know it would be a lot of hard work but I know I could do it." 

"Yes but you need a School Certificate, did you finish?" replied Susan.

"No, I left because I was bullied too much." replied Bethany shamefaced.

"No, don't worry, a lot of Popstars didn't Graduate, Cheryl didn't and she didn't do too badly did she?" replied Susan. "However I have a Lady who helps me out, she's a Semi Retired Teacher whose good at Math & Science that you need to be in Cosmetology, did you know that Whoopi Goldberg is one." 

"No way!" replied Bethany.

"Yes, and look at her she Rita Moreno, Barbara Streisand and even John Legend are EGOTS (In America that means Emmy (TV), Grammy (Music), Oscar (Movies), Tony (Broadway), and they are Latina, Jewish & African American."

"What an achievement." replied Bethany.

"Yes, also look at Nick Rhoades of that 80's Group Duran Duran, he would have made a brilliant Cosmetics Mogul if he didn't to into Pop Music so what do you say, do you want this?" asked Susan.

"Sure, more than anything." replied Bethany. 

"So what we have to do is arrange a tutorial session for you." Susan explained. "You'll catch up in no time."

So Bethany meet the Lady named Annie who over the years used an unorthodox method teaching Kids Math and Chemistry. She taught in an Area that had Council Families but she told them they were as good as anyone else even using Singer Diana Ross as a example.

She explained that she grew up in a Council Estate similar to theirs and made her bones doing so many things. She attended a School called Cass Technical where she was the only Black Girl in her Homeroom Class, although the Student Body was 50 Percent Black & White. She studied Fashion Design and bussed Tables at A Department Store and always looked her best. Another alumni was John DeLorean who created the Car in Back To The Future, who got arrested, and acquitted of trying to sell 100 Million Dollars worth of Cocaine. She explained that Math was needed to figure out how much you made in profit, and Chemistry to create the proper formulas for hair products.

So Bethany woked harder than before, she was going to go farther than most in the neighborhood and if Emma could do it so could she. She passed, and showed her Educational Certificate to her Family who cried tears of joy.

Yet the moment came where she had to leave to study at a prestigious School for "Council Kids" who may have not had the opportunities that others may have taken for granted.

They saw her pack her bags, kiss her goodbye and leave. Susan drove her and helped her get established.

"I will be getting reports about you, so stay out of trouble, make me, your family and most of all yourself proud." she replied.

"I will." Bethany smiled.

So Bethany worked hard and she knew that getting away was a good thing, she didn't have Family Responsibilities like David did or even her Mother did with Harry.

Yet she didn't know how bad Ryan Connor felt when she left. His Mother left, he didn't achive much since coming back, she almost got killed on her Wedding Day, and he had to deal with the fact that due to a mixup he wasn't her "Real Son" but that didn't stop her from loving him any less. He even resented Alexander aka Ali for being her "Real" Son and instead of being The Son she should have been proud of, he screwed up.

The biggest mistake was messing with The Trueman Family who were Mafia whose Father/Son Cormack & Ronan went from The Street, worked their way up, and now were considered to be "finished" but as the saying goes "Never Say Never". 

When the word got out that a New Nightclub was opening in Town, Ryan decided to audition thinking it could be a new life for him. Roger Taylor of Duran Duran did it as did Coree of Damage but it took alot of practice and within time, he was a valuable member of The Team. The "Owners" were very pleased with the profits and work. They also knew how important to do everything by the book after the Studio 54 Debacle in New York City.

Sophie and Paula also did some exploring in their own way. It seemed that a Client of Paula's told her about a very special "Party" that took place on the last Saturday of each month. Arrangements were made from The Location, Hotels to stay as well as the "Private Knock". They were a little scared and nervous but excited at the same time.

When they reached The Door, they held each other's hands, and Paula did the "Signal Knock". A Lady with Dark Hair in a Bun warmly greeted them.

Her name was Kelly who "Managed" The Parties. She showed them around, gave them a Table where a stunning lady with a Dark Caramel Complexion served them. Sophie asked for a Shirley Temple, while Paula had Wine. They looked around and saw all kinds of Ladies. Younger, Older, Masculine, Feminine and they also saw some amazing vintage pictures from America as well as The UK.

Needless it was a wonderful evening with Cocktails, Dancing and just fun in general. 

"Just when I think I've done every single adventure known to Mankind, a new one comes along." thought Sophie happily. 

They left and Paula was in quite the Romantic Mood. She put on Otis Redding's I Love You More Than I Can Say who was considered to be next to Sam Cooke one of the Greatest Soul Singers not only of his generation but of all time. They held each other oh so tight and kissed each other passionately. They removed each other's clothes and spent another passionate night making love where Paula held Sophie spoon style.


	73. Chapter 73

Time went on and then a shocking piece of news came along. 

Jan who was the new repairman in town and the "New" Beau of Eileen Grimshaw would be in the shock of her life when the Police arrested him in The Rovers for aiding and abetting the transfer of Russian Girls into England for "Grooming".

Eileen was devastated. She just couldn't get it right when it came to Men especially after Pat Phelan. She swore up and down she didn't know what he was doing and the Police believed her. 

Yet it was the girls who were held in The Cells at The Same Jail that Sally, Gail, Maria, and Mary all did time in. They admitted it was better than "Home" where it was more sterile and clean and they talked to each other but during Mealtimes and Recreation they sat with each other and spoke in Russian.

Sally organized a Fundraiser asking anyone who had anything to donate what they didn't need which could help The Ladies. It helped a lot since many of them needed to be represented in Court. Imran took on the case knowing only too well what I was like to be an Immigrant and have to work and fight for everything.

Ilsa was also working on the Case as part of her "Class Training" and she was so thankful for the Case, it made her realize just how lucky she was and how hard it could have been for her as the Daughter of an Interracial Couple. 

As Imran marched in his robes flowing along with his Wig, Isla marched right next to him giving a brief nod to her mother. Nothing personal, it's just she didn't want to be thought of as "Paula Martin's Little Girl".

The Magistrate was compassionate and understanding knowing that what happened to these Women could have happened to anyone. The only problem was that they didn't have any place to go so after some contacts and discussions the Ladies got residences in Council Homes funded by folks who specialized in refurbishing Homes. 

Brenda and Brandon were active in helping the Ladies out, with their Temporary Work Papers and plans were also made for them to "Earn While They Learned" in terms of a Trade. From Cooking many of which were experts in back home, sewing, and the like they progressed very well.

They even showed their gratitude by cooking at the Local Soup Kitchen who took simple meals and made them beyond mouthwatering which touched the Patrons.

Brandon and Brenda decided to Host Sophie & Paula for Dinner and explained their own reasoning for what they did.

Upon arrival their mouths watered at the Aroma. It was Spicy Jerk Chicken, Grilled Vegetables, Rice, Rolls & Salad along with Cake.

"Can't go wrong with Cake." giggled Brandon in an exaggerated Carribbean Accent.

So they Drank Cider, since Paula was driving and they happily dived into their Food.

"This Chicken is delicious Brenda thank you." replied Sophie.

"Now now, you know Brenda don't burn no Chicken" she replied in an exaggerated accent a la The Help which made them laugh. 

So after they ate, Brenda put the dishes in her Dishwasher, and she and Brandon prepared some delicious Coffees with delicious slices of Cake.

They enjoyed the Cake and then they explained why they did what they did.

"When I was a Young Man, I read this Book by an American Activist, Writer, Comedian named Dick Gregory who lived in Chicago, with his Brother Presley and Mother Lucille who died at the tender age of 45." he explained.

"My God she was so young." Sophie replied thinking of her own Mother. 

"Yes, she did a lot of hard work, either her husband died, or left her and things just went from bad to worse losing her purse not being able to feed her kids, almost getting evicted, and then having The Social Worker coming to criticize her for possibly being a thief because she was on Assistance." he explained. "They didn't care that the Family she worked for went away to their Summer House and didn't try to find another Family to work for." 

"God, that's cruel." replied Paula.

"Yeah, in The African American Community Teachers & Social Workers were always Public Enemy Number One." explained Brandon. "The Flat or Apartment she lived in wasn't in the best shape, the pipes were frozen, but instead of yelling at The Landlord, she blamed Lucille." he explained.

"God how cruel was that?" asked Sophie. 

"They loved having their power and in many ways Chicago and New York were Northern Paradises, if you are African American and live in Chicago, you're probably a descendant of someone from Mississippi or Memphis, unfortunately so many came at the same time and the Housing areas weren't always all that great." Brandon explained.

"Either way what you guys did was so amazing, I know they are going to be so grateful." replied Paula.

"We just wanted to give back." replied Brenda. "Did you know that in the late 1960's Dr. King nad his Family lived in a Low Income Apt to show how bad housing was and it was a disaster because they had to be so careful because they knew the FBI were taping their conversations." 

"That's sick!" sighed Sophie. 

"Yeah, and they had to be so careful since Malcolm X was assassinated around two years before." replied Brenda. 

"Well if you can learn one thing from these ladies is not to take anything and anyone for granted." replied Sophie softly.

"Hear Hear!" replied Brenda. 

So the evening ended, and then they went back To Redbank and had promised to "Host" Brandon & Brenda in the future.

They just snuggled which was okay but then around 2:00 AM they noticed the Red Twirling Sound of a Ambulance. People ran out in their PJ's Dressing Gowns to wonder "What On Earth?". It was Sinead Tinker Osborne who was put in a Stretcher.

"Oh God." replied Sophie as she and Paula ran to see what happened. 

Beth her Aunt was screaming and crying. It seemed that The Cancer had come back and this time she couldn't be saved. 

So when they saw the tragedy, Johnny & Jenny had some folks over for Coffee, Tea and to talk.

"Lord have mercy, first Rana now Sinead." sighed Jenny. 

"I know." replied Johnny knowing only too well about the death of a loved one.

A couple of days later, Mrs. Sinead Tinker Osbourne was buried while Beth held Bertie. Her "Mates" spoke of her about what a cheerful person she was, how much she loved her Family and loved Little Bertie.

Keisha and Isla offered their Condolences and sent a Teddy Bear for Bertie. 

Angie sang "I'm Going Through" by The Hawkins Singers and there was a get together at The Rovers. They put Bertie in a Room with a Speaker to make sure that he was okay.

Daniel was remarkably calm, and thanked everyone for their condolences and good wishes. Yet Aggie knew that he had to be watched.

She called Ken aside and gently told him to watch Daniel. He's in shock right now, he hasn't processed it, there's no such thing as handling death perfectly but just be there for him.

As for Peter, he had no idea how much he and Daniel had in common both raising their Sons without their Mothers yet what they were proud of is that they stepped up where Ken didn't something that they knew he still regretted.

Needless to say the next couple of months were going to test The Barlows in ways that even they couldn't have fathomed.


	74. Chapter 74

Daniel found out to his surprise that Sinead made out a Will with Adam's encouragement. 

"Nobody is safe and this way if anything happens, Bertie & Daniel will be taken care of." Adam explained. "Daniel & I have had our differences but you and Bertie are his world." 

"Yes, you're right." replied Sinead.

Imran did it who was happy to. 

After speaking with him, he found out that Sinead had taken out a Life Insurance Policy worth a considerable sum. Imran recommended that he take a portion and put in a Trust Fund for Bertie but don't allow him to have it until he was older. 

"If you give it to him when he's 21 he'll squander it so many folks I've heard have come into a large chunk of change and squander it." Imran explained. "Take The Duckworths whose House Tyrone now lives in, they owned The Rovers and within Two Years they had to go into Partnership with a 51/49 Stake." 

"God I didn't know that." replied Daniel.

"Yeah, now name one person in The Street who is financially secure." asked Imran.

"Well Dev is, but other than that most aren't." admitted Daniel.

"Yeah, well there you go, Dev was very smart, always kept his eye on the Ball, went over the Books like a Fine Toothed Comb, and what he bought he still owns, that's saying a lot, The Kebab Shop and The Convenience Shop." explained Imran. "Look at Steve, he owned The Rovers as did Peter and now they don't, even The Connors know that running The Rovers is quite demanding to say the very least." 

"Could I use part of the Money for School?" asked Daniel.

"Sure can." Imran smiled. "You can go to Night School, I'm sure you can find a Good Babysitter for Bertie, but here's a very cautious Slice Of Advice, don't share the Money with your Family, you're not being selfish but you have to look out for Number One and if anyone starts to complain remind Ken that he didn't exactly step up when it came to putting his priorities in order, it's going to hurt but hey he's got no right to tell you how to run your business." 

Needless to say The Barlows were upset when Daniel said "No!" to helping them. 

"God helps those who help themselves and it's not always a good thing to take care of Family, you've been too greedy in the past and careless, look at what you did Tracy conning poor Roy Cropper into thinking Amy was his, he gave you his life savings and married you and you "knew" he wasn't the Father, was that nice." asked Daniel.

The minute Tracy heard that she felt ashamed. She tried so hard to change for the better but sometimes it was too hard, and she knew why because she looked at Steve McDonald as the only Man she could count on even though his Family wasn't exactly The Brady Bunch themselves.

Ken was happy for Daniel and proud of him as well. 

"At least one of my Kids has got their head on straight, he had alot of problems but he overcame them." thought Ken. "He's going to be a proper student and use his education and not squander it.

Peter was also happy for Daniel as well. He knew he had a long row to hoe. He fortunately had his Pool Hall, and that bought in some Money. He and Abi started going with each other to AA Meetings and he even encouraged Seb to make peace with his Mother.

"You at least have one, mine died in a House Fire when I was a Baby." explained Peter. "I also knew I had to stop making excuses over and over, I thought I could "rescue" Carla but I can't we'd be tortured souls." 

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Seb. He was so angry at how his Mother gave up the Twins but he knew that she did for the children what was right.

He and Eileen had a talk and she told him about a series of Books about a Dirt Poor Family in Virginia whose Father Luke separated The Family where his Two Youngest Keith & Jane went to live with a Family who were wonderful to them. They were loving and kind and they thrived so much so that Keith went to Harvard.

"What could your Mother give them now, she doesn't even have her own Home." explained Eileen. 

"Yeah I realize that now." sighed Seb. 

So they made peace and talked out a lot. Abi admitted she self medicated because she felt like a failure and was heartbroken over Seb being HIV Positive and not being able to be a proper Mother to The Twins.

Yet the biggest struggle was for Gemma to find out that her and Chesney's Multiple Births were in danger. 

"Too many babies, too risky, I know that this is hard but you have to terminate at least two." The Doctor replied sadly. "You have to remember that Multiple Births are very risky, take The American Septuplets, Two of them have Cerebral Palsy."

"Okay." They replied with tears running down their cheeks.

So Four became Two, and they had to be very careful for the next couple of Months. Chesney spent time with Gemma when he could and put Money aside for the Children. He even spoke with Billy about his impending Fatherhood and how scared he was.

"I'm scared that Joe may resent the fact that these Kids will have a Mother and he doesn't have a Mom, deep down I know he doesn't like Gemma very much, he may look at her and the Kids like a rival." he sighed. 

"It's going to be hard for him considering that Liam is also an only Child and now he's not going to have that anymore." replied Billy. "Just reassure him that everything is going to be fine, being a Big Brother is Cool, look at Sophie and how much Jack looks up to her, also keep in mind a lot of Guys didn't have their Mothers around Peter Barlow, Adam Barlow, and they perservere." 

"I never thought of it that way." sighed Chesney.

So the months went on then Xmas came along where everyone happily prepared themselves for The Holiday. People shopped, worked extra hours, saved their Money and prepared once again. Sophie asked if Paula could come for Dinner to which Sally and Tim said "Of Course". Kevin was going to come with Jack while Emma was going to spend it with Isla and Theo at their Father's place which thrilled her. 

Billy, Summer & Paul were looking forward to their First Xmas Together and what they didn't know was that Angie had tactfully asked to help out with George and she did, and she got paid. Angie showed her how to save so she had an impressive amount to spend for Xmas.

Sophie called Isla and asked her what Paula would like for Xmas. Isla said "Gift Cards" are the best for her like from a Bookshop or even an Office Supply Store.

"She always needs stuff like that to keep herself organized." explained Isla.

She and Theo talked and decided to give Sophie Cash and a very special card to say thanks for making Mum happy. Paula, Theo and Isla decided to have a Pre-Xmas Dinner and sophie explained she wanted them to have their privacy.

So they had a nice Dinner and talked about a lot of things. School, Work, and how well James was doing and Michael and Edison's work in the Neighborhood.

"Are you doing anything special this year." asked Isla. 

"No, I'll be renting at Redbank, then spend Xmas Day and Boxing Day then the day afterwards I'll probably go to The Office and do some work, if I do it at Home, I'll get distracted." she explained.

"Yeah unless it's absolutely important, I don't study in The Dorm, I find I'm more disciplined in the Library." replied Isla.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied Theo.

"Do you run into each other in The Library." asked Paula.

"Sometimes, but we just give each other a nod or fisticuff, nothing personal but she has her work and I have mine." explained Theo.

"I love The Cubicles." replied Isla. I feel that I get so much more work done and stuff, and that way I don't get distracted by other folks, the one thing that I make sure that I do, is that My Cell Phone is off, it has a vibrating noise but I keep it in my Purse."

"I sit at a Desk way in the back, I take my stuff out, organize, compare My Study Schedule to my Notebook then I know I'm good to go." replied Theo. 

"Boy those rituals we saw you do back in the day really helped a lot." giggled Isla. "Also reminding us that we always looked good in public in terms of our Uniforms, you said whatcha gonna do when you have do dress up everyday for The Office." 

"I remember." laughed Paula.

"I watch those Episodes of Mad Men, and God those guys were so ferocious with their Fashions, only Don Draper can report to work in an Office at a Job that doesn't even exist." laughed Theo. "Now I notice that in some places it's Business Casual, but you and Dad always said when you are out in public people watch you in ways you can't imagine." 

"Oh which reminds us, here are some of Your Presents, and we wanted to give Sophie something as well." explained Isla whose Present for Sophie was in a Beautiful Box.

"You guys didn't have to do that, she may have felt kind of awkward." replied Paula.

"Mum, you always said Xmas is not about receiving, it's giving." explained Isla. "We're not looking for anything, maybe we can hit the Bistro around the 28th before New Year's." 

"She would like that." replied Paula. 

So after the exchanges. They promised they'd call her on Xmas day.

On Xmas Eve, Billy hosted a Evening Service where prayers were sung, and the birth of Baby Jesus was told. A Choir sang beautiful Songs and everyone had a great time. Paula treated Sophie to a Romantic Xmas Eve Dinner which consisted of Mini Snacks like Quiche, Spring Rolls, Spanakopita, Beef & Chicken Skewers and Cake. They even topped it off with Sparkling Cider.

They went into the Bedroom and watched The Classic The Sound Of Music and although you know what happened, it was still a guilty pleasure.

Sadly enough Two of The Children are "Dead" Charmain Carr who played Leisl and Heather Menzies who played Louisa. 

They even had their own Xmas Breakfast. They wanted Sally & Tim to have a Private Evening to make up for Xmas Last Year. Tim knew how lucky and blessed he was considering the debacle he had with Gina who lied and showed no remorse. Also since his Heart Attack he really knew how important it was to stay on top of things in terms of health. He cut down The Alcohol, he exercised, even did Yoga after watching a DVD and after hearing how Sting, Smokey Robinson & Hip Hop Mogul Russell Simmons did it, he figured why not?

At around 2:00 PM Paula & Sophie showed up along with Kevin & Jack. Earlier in the week, they went to Church lit a Candle and prayed for Molly. Angie surprised Mary & George with a Special Xmas Dinner in Town because she didn't want them to be thoguht of as being underfoot although The Baileys invited them over but she said that if they didn't have any plans, they were more than happy to spend New Year's Day with them.

The Barlows had their Xmas Dinner and since Liz was invited by Andy to spend it with him in Spain, it made Steve happy. Yet there were some issues about Carla and what happened.

The Platts also enjoyed their Dinner as well hoping and praying that The New Year would be better for all parties concerned so to speak.

Maria, Kirk, Beth, Craig, & Liam also spent Xmas Day together but she had no idea that someone very special was thinking of her.

Meanwhile across Town on Xmas Eve, Bobby entertained them with CD's of Motown's Stars doing Musical Interpretations of Xmas Songs and Stevie Wonder's The Xmas Song as well. The only rule was that Emma and Theo couldn't sleep in the Same Bed which they understood and respected.

"Your Mum and I never did that especially at her Parents House." he explained.

"Understandable." giggled Theo.

So they also went To Church, heard The Choir Sing, got the Spirit and ate a feast of food potluck style, they heard the Bell Chiming Twelve Times and wished each other Merry Xmas. Isla got a Text with a Picture of Keisha wishing her a Merry Xmas and I'll see you soon.

Since Keisha was going to spend a couple of days with her Family they agreed she'd come back on the 28th and since they already planned for New Year's Eve they were good to go.

The next couple of days were busy for the folks. Paula did a lot of extra work as did Sophie. They didn't see each other but Video Called each other, Sophie told her about how The Baileys were hosting an Open House Party and at around 11:00 PM folks were going to convene over to The Rovers for The Countdown.

Paula was able to once again Bid on The Redbanks which delighted the owners because she was such a great client. Needless to say it was going to be a December 31 that nobody would forget.


	75. Chapter 75

New Year's Eve came along and Edison and Aggie worked hard along with Michael and James. Although they were encouraged to spend time with their Mates, they said no.

"It's our First Holiday in our New Home, it means a lot and we know you've come a long way from when you first came here in the 1960's". Michael explained.

"That's very nice of you guys." smiled Edison.

"We're Baileys and we're here to stay." declared James. 

So at 9:00 folks came by where they were warmly welcomed with Wines, Cases of Beer, and Desserts. Aggie had an impressive spread of Food from Chicken, Rice, Sandwiches, Cheese, Fruit & Vegetable Platter and Salmon Patties.

There was also Colas, Wines, Rum, Scotch & Vodka. 

There were enough Plates for Seconds & Thirds, and they were told after doing New Year's at The Rovers, they were more than welcome to come back later.

Ed raised his Glass.

"I just would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, and being here with us, I know that we shook some of you up since getting here but you've made us feel very welcome here so thank you, cheers and all the best for 2020." smiled Edison.

"Cheers" The Crowd replied.

So they enjoyed themselves some more then went to The Rovers at 11:00 PM. They continued to Drink, and have fun and then at 11:55 people prepared themselves for the Countdown. Then it began.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One.

Happy New Year!

Then Auld Lane Syng came on and everyone sang.

People kissed each other and then Paula and Sophie went outside for a Private Kiss. 

"Happy New Year My Darling." Paula murmured as she softly kissed her.

"Happy New Year To You Too." grinned Sophie.

So everyone continued to Drink, Joke and Toast each other. Amy & Summer made some money babysitting over at Maria's from Liam, Jack, Ruby, and Joe who were allowed to stay up and celebrate 2020.

For Amy it was an eye opening experience since she realized she wasn't ready to be a Mother. Summer liked getting extra Pocket Money and not have to ask Billy all of the time.

She was happy that he and Paul were spending time together, he was fun and cool and loved to have meals with them. Afterwards she and Amy tucked the kids in, kissed them both goodnight and went back downstairs where they enjoyed a Drink of Cranberry Juice and Ginger Ale.

Folks returned to Ed's & Aggie's to eat and joke around some more, and Aggie gave Billy some Care Packages. 

"So you don't have to worry about cooking." she replied with a wink. 

At her Church folks always did what they could to help folks especially those who came to England with so very little.

Before leaving, folks helped out and cleaned up feeling it was the least they could do. The neighborhood was then tucked in for the night or what was left of it.

Many of them happily slept and had a delicious Breakfast. Paula cooked Sophie a delicious Breakfast of French Toast, Fruit, & Sausages with Hot Rolls. They were going to Sally's for New Year's Dinner where they would eat Roast Beef.

The other folks ate whatever they could rustle up. The Barlows ate as did The Platts and the others. Aggie & Ed had Mary, George, & Angie over for Meals which they appreciated.

They ate, enjoyed themselves and joked around then later on Mary and Angie took George home.

Later on James and Michael called their Mates to confirm work and school schedules and Sports Schedule. James was happy in his new home and Theo Martin was fantastic teaching him The Work Routine at The Sports Store.

"I like Sports but I know I'll never be a professional, so if I can help fellows manage and invest their money that's the most important thing." explained Theo.

"I know what you mean." replied James. Even as children he and Michael were taught Money Management Skills at a young age.

Sophie and Paula had fun at Sally's but they were a bit sad knowing that it was going to be the next Holiday for the next Three Months which was just as well. Folks probably will be working overtime to pay off Bills after using Their Credit Cards these past couple of weeks. The Stores will have Sales that most folks wouldn't be able to go to. 

Yet they knew just to move and soldier on. So they made the best of the last Two Nights at The Redbank Apartments. They agreed that they would spend time at Paula's but to lay low. For Sophie it would mean working on Speed Daal's Books and Paula doing research for Cases.

They would relax with Meals, and just hang out. Theo would spend some extra time at The Store before while Isla worked at The Library and Keisha The Bookshop.

Yet nothing could have prepared them for what was to happen next.


	76. Chapter 76

In this part of the Story I will be taking a page from one of my Favorite Authors Erich Segal who in his 1983 Bestseller The Class used real life folks from Dr. Henry Kissinger Secretary Of State as well as Superstar Chef Julia Child.

This is "all" Fiction, I can't emphasize this enough. It's based on what could have happened but "didn't".

Time went on and the folks on The Street had a low profile. The Holiday were over, people were trying to pay their Bills from Xmas and the weather was Cold yet each person went on with their lives. From School, Work, and since there were no more Holidays until March people just went on with their lives.

Sophie and Paula still continued to see each other, most notably at Paula's House. One Saturday Morning after Breakfast they each had some work to do. Paula had some work on a Pre-Trial hearing and Sophie had work pertaining to The Restaurant. She used the special Table that Paula had for her which was a Folding Table.

She went over the Payroll, The Timecards, The Invoices for the supplies and the like. Afterwards Sophie made some Tea for her and Paula that she appreciated. She tactfully put it on a Tray in the Living Room on The Coffeetable. She did it because she didn't want to spill anything.

She remembered seeing that in Kramer Vs Kramer (1980). Paula thanked her with a gentle kiss then they decided to have a simple dish of Fish & Chips. Before Sophie came over she made sure that her Phone was programmed since Sophie was staying until Monday Morning.

They later snuggled watched some TV, most notably The US Show "Girls" about an Aspiring Writer named Hannah who was extremely neurotic and Sophie later discovered that Alison Williams who played Marnie was the Daughter of American News Reporter who got "Sacked" for lying about his past journalism work.

"God, can you imagine them hanging out with The Derry Girls." giggled Sophie.

"Yeah, that would be hilarious." replied Paula thinking about the 1980's Movies that John Hughes did that were supposed to be taken so seriously but by today's standards are ridiculous.

They saw the Episode where Shoshana is in Tokyo, Japan and her morning daily routine. So different from Andie's in The Devil Wears Prada. 

As they watched the Episode, Sophie remembered how on The Street at least as a child, everyone would scream to pack your bag, go to school, did you do your homework etc, or the ladies going to work at The Factory or Gail, The Late Alma Baldwin & Roy Cropper opening The Café.

Later on they went to sleep but didn't make love. Paula spoiled Sophie with a Delicious Breakfast with Eggs Scrambled, Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Toast, but no beans. Neither of them liked it much.

They also had delicious Coffee. Afterwards, Paula put the Dishes in the Dishwasher and while Paula checked her E-Mail, Sophie checked hers as well on her Tablet. Rosie sent her a Note and a Kissing Emoji. Things were going fine, she missed her, and she still sent "Mum" Money to help out. 

She didn't help out Kevin, she felt he was getting enough help with Sophie although she felt sometimes he didn't deserve it.

She even got a Message from Bethany Platt who was thriving at her Course and meeting all kinds of folks. 

Yet nothing could have prepared Paula when she got a Call from an Associate who gave her all of the information, on an E-Mail that shocked her.

It seemed that Tam Paton who launched the Career of The Bay City Rollers hadn't died a Pauper, he had Investments hidden away in The Cayman Islands which had a History of Money Laundering.

It seemed that some University Students were hired to reorganize some Boxes that were to go to a Warehouse, and the area was so dusty, that they had to wear Masks and Gloves to protect themselves. Copies of Documentation were going to be sent to Paula and her Office where Senior Law Students were going to be hired to work on the Case as part of their training and get credit on.

They would work in a different Rented Office but thanks to Technology and the like things were going to be fine.

"Were these Bay City Rollers that big back in the day?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, before there was Duran Duran there was them, they were revered for Three Years all over the world but like another Group The Monkees they didn't last forever, sadly enough these Teen Idols are taught "How" to be Pop Stars but nobody teaches them how to readjust after the fame, Davy Jones had two of nothing when they broke up." explained Paula.

"That's so sad." replied Sophie. 

"I know right but nobody tells them, being a Pop Star is just a part of who you are but not who you are as a whole." explained Paula. "The chosen few who made it, were very lucky and blessed but not everyone is going to grab the Goose that lays The Golden Egg." 

"Yeah, like Javine Hylton from Popstars: The Rivals". explained Sophie.

"Yeah, at least she didn't suffer the same downfall that alot of folks did who missed out in being part of Groups, in fact some spend their whole life going on "What if What if and What if" they can't move forward, they don't realize that they have what it took to make it and fall into a deep sea of depression and addiction." replied Paula sadly.

"Wow, so what exactly do yo have to look for?" asked Sophie.

"The Contracts themselves and see if there are discrepancies, how much they were supposed to get paid, did they ever get paid for any paraphernelia from T-Shirts, Books, Magazines that focused on them, not to mention Concert & TV Appearancesetc also they had a lot of fans who wore alot of Tartan because of them." 

"I don't understand why did they call them selves The Bay City Rollers when they were from Scotland?" asked Sophie.

"They were big fans of a Group called Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheelers and on a whim took a Dart threw it on a Map and Bay City was where it landed, co-incidentally it was the location for The US Soap Opera Another World (1964-1999) and The TV Series Home Improvement. In fact the Actor who played Wilson was on another US Soap called Ryan's Hope." grinned Paula.

"Were they big like One Direction was not too long ago." replied Sophie.

"Hmm, more so like Duran Duran because they played their own instruments." Paula explained. "Sadly you go from being in the biggest band in the world to a has been it can be a bitter pill to swallow." 

"I can imagine." sighed Sophie remembering The Big Reunion Show and how some of them had major downfalls.

"Enough about that, how about we order some Greek." asked Paula. Since Sophie was spending the Night they agreed that she'd leave early on Monday Morning.

"Sure sounds great." replied Sophie.

So Paula ordered and they had Beef Yeros, Fries, Colas & Spanakopita, then had Mini Cakes for Dessert. Later they had Special Gourmet Cappucinos but the most romantic was when Paula took Sophie's hand and said "I have a surprise for you." 

They went upstairs and Paula told Sophie to put on A Large Towel, she removed the comforter and gave her a Mask to wear.

"Leave everything to me, I'll take good care of you." she murmured. 

So she put out the Lights put on some Romantic Music, and came back wearing her own Dressing Gown, naked underneath. She took some Lotion, and removed The Towel and rubbed some on Sophie's Back. 

"Let's get rid of the tension here." Paula replied. 

So she rubbed Sophie's body down to her legs, and then she asked Sophie to turn over and removed The Towel and continued to massage her. 

She went down to her stomach and was surprised and have Sophie start giggling. 

She then moved down to her legs and put the lotion on there as well. 

"How do you feel my darling." asked Paula as she feathered her cheeks with soft kisses.

"I feel fine." replied Sophie. 

"That's good to know." murmured Paula. "Please remove the mask." 

Sophie did and then Paula smiled at her. 

She then removed her own clothes crawled into bed next to her and gently kissed her. Sophie responded back.

Paula then moved herself on top of Sophie and sensually moved her Hips back and forth her lips then moving down to her breasts nipping and sucking them. The rest of the evening was spent pleasuring, teasing, and being tender with one another. Afterwards, they slept but this time, Paula slept in Sophie's arms.

"You're always doing such nice things for me now let me take care of you." Sophie thought. 

They got up early, washed and kissed each other goodbye. Paula went to The Office while Sophie grabbed The Bus and since she had some time before the Restaurant opened, she did some Laundry, cleaned her room up, and double checked to see what bills needed to be paid. 

Needless to say The Bay City Roller Caper was going to be one that would in it's own way affect a lot of folks.


	77. Chapter 77

s Paula and the Students looked over the Papers, Contracts & Financials, peple were stunned at how "dirty" this man was. He didn't care about his proteges, he just exploited them that even to this day so many "Managers" did with their proteges.

Even when their Careers went down the drain he couldn't help them, counsel them be a support system. Even to this day no Band from Scotland had the same success in terms of cult worship that they did.

Sophie even helped and discovered some discrepancies. For example the "Numbers" didn't balance in terms of how much Money they would get for a Album, Single, Cassette or even the Eight Track that was way before her time.

She remembered seeing Old Movies where people put Music in their Eight Track and found it so hilarious.

She showed Paula what she discovered and if that weren't bad enough, the Contracts where "Falsified" in the sense that someone tactfully switched the Dates and Day Of The Week which made The Contracts not as valid. 

"I remember hearing about what happened to TLC, and it was horrible." replied Sophie. "Girls Aloud were very lucky that Kimberley took care of Business." 

"I know right." replied Paula. "Even today alot of Pop Stars aren't encouraged to stay on top of their business, and pay the price big time."

So The Students submitted their findings, saw how much interest was accrued and although Tam Paton had died, it was agreed that The Fellows would be given "Back Royalties". In future Years, many UK Pop Stars went to The US to talk to Congress (The American Equivalent Of Parliament) to talk about their experiences.

Some even talked to The R & B Foundation that helped Recording Artists who fell on hard times as well and many of the Board Members were stunned that R & B Music was a major influence on them.

Needless to say Paula and The Students were touted as "Heroes" but Paula acknowledged what Sophie did. A Party was given where Folks had a smashing time. 

However The Bank President in Cayman decided to "reward" Paula, Sophie & The Students with a very special Gift. For the Students, it would be their tuition paid for Year One, while he treated Paula & Sophie to a Trip to San Francisco, CA. knew he had to save face considering everything that happened. He knew he had to check every single Client that came in with large money. After reading The Bretheren and the Scam they did (Pre-Catfish), he had no choice.

So after getting a clearing with Yasmeen, they were off. Yasmeen's Cousin Twice removed was going to come in and do some work experience before starting their job at The Bank Of America's London Division. They got the extras, got their Passports out, and Rosie once again generously sent Sophie some Money to cover "bases" like with Spain.

They each went over their Wardrobe like a Fine Toothed Comb for The Beach, Dinner, and Nightclubs. Tim generously drove them to The Airport and saw them off. 

As they sat in Their Seats, Sophie felt she had jumped to the Moon and back. First Spain and now this. Not bad for a Former Window Washer.

They arrived and were taken to their Hotel which was beautiful with a Balcony and a view of The Ocean. They unpacked, hid some of their personal belongings, and gave their Passports for safekeeping. 

They happily ran outside and took a walk around the area, amazed by the beautiful sun and sky. They put on Sunglasses to be careful and Sunscreen even before, they went outside, and although they were both in a state of wanderlust, they decided to wait. 

"Oh what I have in store for you." thought Paula happily.

They saw the other folks enjoying themselves with Food, Cocktails, and relaxing on the Beach and even going on boats it was a paradise that was not to be believed. 

They spoke with one of The Hotel Employees named Joe.

You're going to have a wonderful time here." he replied with a Smile. When they explained they were "together" he beamed and said he'd have some names and places to patronize. 

"I'll leave it with the Staff that can be collected in your Mailbox." he explained.

So they went outside and saw the sights that were so much fun. They got a bite to eat, and then just walked around. Later they went to The Restaurant downstairs and had a romantic dinner where they toasted each other. 

Later then went upstairs to their Room, put on the Do Not Disturb Sign, and happily faced each other.


	78. Chapter 78

Paula then put on some Romantic R & B most notably Quincy Jones Secret Garden that featured Vocals by Al B. Sure, El Debarge, James Ingram, and Barry White, two of which died while one reinvented himself as a DJ while another would do time in Prison for Drugs.

They kissed each other with their arms wrapped around each other. Paula then unzipped Sophie's Dress and removed the shoulder straps that Sophie sexily stepped out of. 

She removed the rest of her clothes and Paula took hers off as well. They removed the comforter and Paula gently whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Let me have your trust, let me take care of you, give me your soul, body and mind." murmured Paula.

"You always had it." replied Sophie.

So she placed Sophie down on the bed but instead of laying there naturally, Sophie laid in The Middle of The Bed her body stretched out.

Paula then took Sophie's hand and kissed it, then moved her lips down to her neck which she knew was Sophie's weak spot. Sophie's body thrusted then Paula took her hands and with three middle fingers caressed her breasts that got hard and pointed to the touch. 

Her hands then moved down to the center of Sophie's Mound and she made circular motions where she felt Sophie's wetness. She kissed her their tongues playing hide and seek.

"Please turn over on your side." replied Paula.

So Sophie did. Paula then laid next to Sophie spoon style and sensually thrust herself against Sophie's backside. 

"My darling you're so beautiful, I love you so much." replied Paula.

"Not as much as I love you." replied Sophie. 

"I want to take you to places that you've never been before, will you allow me to do so." replied Paula.

"Yes." moaned Sophie.

So Paula put a Mask on Sophie, and said she'll be back soon. She shortly returned, and Paula asked Sophie to spread her legs. She did and then she heard a buzzing sound, it came into contact with her clit, which made her cry out, she couldn't believe how good it felt, she realized it was a Vibrator.

Paula then intensifies the pressure, Sophie's hips moved harder and then before she knew it, she reached a powerful orgasm, her body shook, she sobbed dumbfounded at the intensity that the pleasure she just received.

"Shh, darling it's okay, I'm here." murmured Paula.

"I know, it was so intense I never expected it to be this way." she cried out. 

"Now, I'm going to show you something else, about self control about holding back passion and how sensual it can be." replied Paula.

"Yes, please I'm a willing Pupil." moaned Sophie.

"Keep your body still, don't move, it will be fine." replied Paula.

So she caressed her body using her fingers, and lips with kisses. Sophie felt as though her body would shake as Paula continued to please her. Every part of her body was on fire, and she continued to please her and once again she climaxed. 

Paula then went and faced Sophie pulled her to her and they continued their passion. Sophie thrusted her hips in a sensual fashion to meet Paula's who responded they moved harder and harder and then they both climaxed within seconds of each other.

Sophie then happily snuggled into Paula's arms. 

"This was so amazing, thank you." murmured Sophie as she kissed Paula.

"You're quite welcome." smiled Paula. "I'm so happy to be here with you, so many places to cover these next couple of days." 

Their Hotel The Intercontinental was so beautiful and classy and fun to be at. 

The next morning they took a romantic shower and then went downstairs for Breakfast which they enjoyed. They also got a surprise from a Friend of Joe's named Charlie who was repaying a favor. It seemed that Joe was good with Budgeting and the like so he helped Charlie with his own place and the like and Charlie reciprocated.

He had his own Car A Toyota Yaris and he took them all over the place. From Fisherman's Wharf, The Cable Car, and Cafes. Yet the most touching was where they went to The Beach and told them about how the US Sailors in the 1940's would meet for "rendez-vous" while on Liberty Call some of which would go to Europe. 

Another touching was a Museum that showed Gay Life in San Francisco with Nightclubs, Bars, Couples many of which took pictures in Photobooths.

They also saw a place that really showed the Silent but bustling Gay movement that began in the 1940's. They were showed Ellis & Van Ness Street, they were shown an area known as The Tenderloin that had a Bookstore that they went into. 

They also went to Nob Hill which was a "Silent" Gay Neighborhood. 

"Men and Women lived in this area but because they were so successful and bought Cash to the neighborhood and community people left them alone." Charlie explained. "Today it's no big deal but back in the day it was a very risky thing to do." replied Charlie.

"I can imagine." replied Sophie. 

"Yeah, but If you were African American or Colored you really had to be twice as careful, there weren't any Bars so the "Men" had their own parties in Friends Apartments, it's most famous citizen now of course was Disco Diva Sylvester who died of AIDS. One of his last public appearances was at a San Francisco Gay Rights Parade and over the years a lot of Actors participated. Remember Elizabeth Mongtomery, on Bewitched, many of her Co-Stars were Gay. Paul Lynde aka Uncle Arthur, Agnes Moorehead, Endora and Dick Sargeant (Darrin #2)." 

"God I didn't know that." replied Sophie. "Bewitched way before my time but still it was hilarious, I still remember how shocked I was when I found out Mike Brady was gay too." 

"I know what you mean." replied Charlie. "In fact when he played Dr. William Reynolds in Roots and he "Sold" off Kizzy for knowing how to read and write, it was very hard for him, he had given up his Parental Rights to his Daughter Karen because he felt as a Gay Man he couldn't be a proper Father, this was 1977 and things have changed a lot."

"How sad was that." replied Paula knowing she'd be devastated if she couldn't see her kids because of who she slept with.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of other fun landmarks." Charlie replied. 

They saw the "Hill" that was used in What's Up Doc not to mention The "House" that was used for Tales Of The City the popular Miniseries. They even checked out Haight Ashbury where a lot of top Rock Stars called Home most notably Janis Joplin.

Afterwards, the insisted that he and Joe have Dinner with them. Charlie called Joe and said "Cool!" 

Since neither one of them were seeing anyone, it was perfect but hey agreed they'd go to another restaurant away from The Hotel.

They went to Emmy's Spaghetti Shack that they devoured and joked around atnd talked.

They were both impressed that Sophie managed a Restaurant and Paula being a Lawyer. 

Charlie worked for a Bank transferring documentation for clients and it too was very Gay Friendly. 

"Boy you guys are so sweet, thanks for showing us around." replied Paula.

"No worries." Charlie grinned. "We know how it's like to be in a new environment." 

"You're not from here?" asked Sophie.

"No, I'm from Los Angeles, but I went to The University of Berkeley to study Business Management." Charlie explained. "I got a job offer and I've been here for Five Years, in fact Joe and I were once Roommates." 

"You don't say!" replied Paula.

"Yeah, but we didn't get into each other's Hair, our schedules were different and the like and we respected each other's privacy, for example, I'd study at The Library where Charlie would have The place on Tuesday then on Thursday, it was My Turn, I would give Joe my share for The Groceries and he'd shop and call before he came home that way there was no awkwardness." he explained.

"Good for you." replied Sophie grinning.

"Yeah, our Laundrymat was nearby so that helped a lot as well, we'd wash our clothes, listen to Music, come back and clean and iron then go our separate ways, there were some places he went to that I didn't and vice versa." explained Joe. "We were told in College as Seniors how much our lives would change upon Graduation."

"I know what you mean." replied Paula. "Both of My Kids are in University, one is studying Law and the other is studying Business Management." 

"Good for them." smiled Charlie.

So afterwards, they drove them back to The Hotel. Joe and Charlie also knew a couple who would be delighted to show them around as well.

*In this part of the Story I will be using The Characters of Annie Kenyon & Liza Winthrop from the 1982 Bestseller "Annie On My Mind" published in 1982, by Nancy Garden as well as Diane & Pam who were secondary Characters in a Book called An Enchanted Evening written by Frank Butterfield. (Think of it as a Pre-Gay Mad Men).

Their names were Liza Winthrop and Annie Kenyon who were on March Break as well. Annie was a former Opera Singer and Professor at Berklee School of Music and Liza was an Architect who graduated from MIT (Massachusets Institute Of Technology) which is next to Parsons School Of Design in New York, one of America's Top Architectural Schools.

They were invited over for Brunch where they were served Eggs, Muffins, Sausages (Vegetarian Style) not to offend them, and Fruit Salad and Croissants. They also had Gourmet Coffee and Orange Juice.

"If you want Tea, no worries, we have that too." Liza smiled.

So they ate and enjoyed themselves. They were both 54 Years Old who met in New York City their hometown. 

"I heard Annie Sing in a Museum, who enjoyed the acoustics." Liza explained. "I went in there to get inspiration." 

"Wow, how interesting but did you know even then?" asked Sophie.

"No way Jose." Liza laughed. "I had my whole future mapped out for me, College, Work, Travelling then meet a fellow get married have some kids and live happily ever after but of course it didn't happen." 

"What about you Annie." asked Paula.

"I knew I was different but I didn't exactly know how." she explained. "I had a friend named Beverly but we never went far, I just knew when I was with Liza everything was great." Annie grinned.

"Yeah, remember we went out on our First Date in The Village had a delicious meal at an Italian Restaurant, and each year we take a pilgrimage there that's still open." smiled Liza.

"That's so romantic." grinned Sophie.

"Yeah but we realized how different our feelings had become, it was The US Thanksgiving, we went to Coney Island before it closed officially for the year and then one thing lead to another, we kissed and that was it, we would spend time at each other's houses mostly for Dinner and on Xmas Day we met in The Park and gave each other Rings." replied Annie.

"Aww, that's so sweet." smiled Paula.

"Yeah but it wasn't all moonlight and roses, during Spring Break we house sat for Two of Liza's Teachers, we didn't go to the same School, and we found out they were a Couple, we consummated our love, got caught and I almost got expelled for lewd behavior, and sadly enough The Teachers got fired." repleid Liza with a sigh.

"Aww, that's awful, why didn't they fight back." demanded Sophie.

"It was 1982 and we've come a long way since then, in retrospect the school was so WASPY, nobody was "different" in there, as for Annie her School was harder and tougher to the point you had to get checked to make sure you didn't bring any contraband." repled Liza.

"You're so right about that." replied Paula.

"What happened to The Teachers." asked Sophie.

"They moved to The Country, one was named Miss Widmer who became an Artist and Miss Stevenson whose love was more intense and risky, Miss Stevenson whose name was Isabelle was in The US WAC whose Girlfirend Kah wrote her love letters now this was in the 1950's mind you, she got caught and suffered a court martial and she got discharged." Liza explained. "They were very happy for many years but they both died, one of Cancer one of Alzheimer's.

"Aww, how sad was that." replied Paula.

"I know right, we both cried like babies when we found out, but fortunately they were very smart, they left part of their Estate to The LGBT and we were given a portion so we'd have a Nest Egg and not fight to be recognized as a Spouse." 

"So you are actually married." asked Sophie.

"Oh yes M'am!" grinned Annie. "Here's our Wedding Picture."

It was from 1999 so they were married for Twenty Years. 

"Aww that's great, if you don't mind my asking do you have any kids." replied Paula.

"Yes, we have a Son named Jeffrey, we adopted him in 2001 here's a Picture of him." 

He was African American whose mother died in Prison.

"He's our joy, he's spending March Break with some Friends in Atlanta, Ga." he explained. "He's doing his School Visit since he'll be going to Moorehouse down there as well." 

"Good for him." smiled Sophie.

So Paula and Sophie told them about their love affair, how they met what they went through, etc and how this was their second trip together the first being in Spain.

"Well good for you, love conquers all, and we never take that for granted." replied Liza softly. "Oh let us show you around."

The House itself was built int he 1940's but over the years it went through alot of structural fittings but one day when they were cleaning out The Attic, they found a Box, they got some Protective Stuff to wear, as well as Masks took it outside and found a Treasure Trove.

Before them, Two very special Ladies named Pam and Diane lived in there, Pam was a Construction Worker while Diane was a Primary School Teacher, there were pictures of them at Parties, Bars and even with Two Handsome Fellows named Nick and Carter who looked like they could have been Models for early editions of GQ Magazine.

"God can you imagine how brave they were to live like that, considering America's Attitude at that time." replied Sophie.

"I know right." Annie replied. "We didn't even know them but we found their gravesite and put flowers on their tombstone as well as Nick & Carter, it's kind of our way of saying "Thanks For Clearing The Path For Ourselves" they also had a Friend named Jeffrey Klein who was a Lawyer who helped a lot of Guys who got arrested at Bars get lesser charges."

"Wow, that's nice." replied Paula who never had a Case like that.

"Hey let us show you something." replied Annie.

They went and showed them The Shell Building at Bush & Battery which had a Yellowish color in homage to the Gas Company for which it was named after. 

"A lot of action took place here, Business Lunches, Jobs and the like." smiled Annie. "A real power structure was really formed here, this is where Jeffrey used to have his Offices." 

"Amazing." replied Sophie."

"Would you like to get a Coffee or a Tea now?" asked Annie.

"Sure that would be great." smiled Paula.

So they went to a Café, had various drinks and Liza discreetly excused herself.

"A transaction that I must do." she explained politely.

So they drank, enjoyed the day and watched the folks walk up and down. They later thanked Annie and Liza for a great day and the two of them went back to The Hotel. 

Upon arrival, they got an Envelope with Two Tickets for The Beebo Brinker Chronicles based on the Popular Lesbian Pulp Fiction Novels of that time.

Just indicate what day you want to go, the tickets are Prepaid. explained Liza.

"Aww, isn't that sweet, we must thank them." replied Paula.

"How about sending some flowers." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, you're right." smiled Paula.

They decided to go on Thursday Night after having Dinner.

So they called to confirm their presence. 

They had Dinner in The Hotel Dining Room and then went back upstairs where they watched some TV, and snuggled in each other's arms.

They decided to get up extra early to do some more exploring and have some more fun.


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, they decided to visit the most controversial Landmarks in San Francisco, Ca. It was Alcatraz Men's Prison which was according to The Guinness Book Of World Records The Most Secure Prison in The USA. It was located at Pelican Island and as they walked around with the other tourists. They even stood in the Cells and heard the doors slam and Sophie in her own way had an idea of what her Mother and what so many other "Ladies" on The Street went through.

Upon returning to The Mainland, they got a Picnic Style Lunch that consisted of Sandwiches, Colas, Salads and Mini Cakes for Dessert.

They sat at a Picnic Table and saw the folks enjoying the day. Some walked around the Park joked around, flew a Kite, some even did Tai Chi that Sophie once called The Yoga Of Martial Arts.

"This is so much fun, here's to you." smiled Sophie.

"Here's to you too, oh I just realized, we have to hit Chinatown." replied Paula. "Would you like to do that." 

"Oh absolutely." smiled Sophie. "Wasn't Fisherman's Wharf just too much."

"Yeah." grinned Paula.

They had a blast there where they ate at Bubba Gump's Shrimp Company where they had Cola Drinks, Mozzarella Sticks and while Sophie had A Surf & Turf, Paula had the Top Sirloin. 

They thought it was so cool to compare UK Fish & Chips to American and both were delicious. They also had a Delcious Dessert for Sophie it was a Alabama Brownie and Paula had a Key Lime Pie. 

They walked off some of the food they ate, and they were blown away by the atmosphere. To them it was like Blackpool but with a Fish Vibe to it which was so cool. They walked around, saw The Pier, The Boats, The Tourists just having the time of their lives. They even took a ride on a Double Decker Bus which was so cool. 

Later on they returned to the Mainland and just walked around not going anyplace in particular just going where their Feet took them. Someone gave them a Flyer for an Open Concert so they decided to go and check it out.

They were Local Bands but they were quite good. Later on they decided to dress up and go eat at the Hotel Restaurant. It was around 9:00 PM, they sat by a Window wehre they enjoyed the view. 

They ate and had Wine and gave each other sneaky looks knowing how much more "fun" they were still going to have later on. They also reminded themselves to get in touch with Joe to ask where they could go Dancing. 

Afterwards, they went upstairs but instead of making love they snuggled in each other's arms and watched TV then called it a night.

They woke up, made their toilet got dressed and decided to order Room Service. Paula had an Omelet where Sophie had Scrambled Eggs. It was bought in on a Tray, Paula signed the Check, while Sophie tipped The Waitress whtat she appreciated. Sophie pulled out Paula's Chair and they happily ate. 

Later they asked if there were any exercise options which they were guided too. Paula went on The Stairmaster while Sophie joined a Exercise Class which was so much fun. They met each other an Hour later and went upstairs and took a romantic shower together. They went outside and explored some more and found The Fillmore one of San Francisco's best known Theaters. 

They met a Young Lady named Tonya who welcomed them to The Theater and proudly showed them around.

"It wasn't as big as The Hollywood Bowl, but it was a place where a lot of performers were paying their dues, making their bones so to speak." replied Tonya. "Also keep in mind that it was 1967 and in it's own way Rock Music was slowly losign it's innocence, Florence Ballard Of The Supremes got Fired, Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones stole Anita Pallenberg from Brian Jones which he never got over fully, Smokey Robinson discovered that there was a lot of resentment since he became the "Star" of The Group, while The Beach Boys didn't release Smile and never quite lived it down." 

"God, it was a hard time wasn't it?" asked Sophie.

"Yes but The Fillmore was the place that was slowly gaining Steam coming into it's own when a Young Lady named Linda Eastman Heiress to The Eastman-Kodak Camera Empire photographed a veritable Who's Who many of which were either at their peak or were really getting established, many of which are no longer with us." replied Tonya.

She showed them The Wall that had BB (which stood for Blues Boy) King, Aretha Franklin, Jimi Hendrix, The Who, Janis Joplin., and even Ray Charles.

"Several Months later many of them performed at Monterey and then so many of them are dead, however for Aretha Franklin it was a major coup, she was performing for a predominately All White Audience who were the Children of Woodstock who may have either gone to Vietnam or were sent to Vietnam." Tonya explained. 

"Wow, that's interesting." replied Sophie. "She was before my time but what an amazing voice." 

"I know right." smiled Tonya. "Yet even today performers take the stage here, and they enjoy it, one of my favorites was the British Guy Leon James, Alison Moyet, and Lourde, I still wish I could see James Hunter but the timing is always bad." 

"You like James Hunter?" replied Paula stunned.

"Oh Yeah." she grinned. "If I had to describe his Music, it would be a Sam Cooke Vibe with Old School James Brown Melodies." 

"Good for you." laughed Paula. 

"Hey it's almost Lunchtime would you like to join me for a bite to eat, my treat." Tonya replied.

So they did where Tonya & Sophie had The Fillmore Burger Special while Paula had The Taco Special.

She was so nice and laid back, they told her they were a Couple.

"Well good for you." she smiled. "I'm not Gay but I do have Gay Friends, and every year I attend The Gay Rights Parade, in fact there's a Church that has services at 11:00 AM where everybody and anybody is welcome." 

"I heard that back in the day The Black Gay Community was very segregated." replied Paula. "Is that true?" 

"Unfortunately yes." replied Tonya. "It's not like that now, but to many African Americans Washington, DC, New York, Los Angeles, Philly and Atlanta are the top States of your a person of color and are Gay." 

"Is it because the Population is larger." replied Sophie.

"Excellent knowledge." smiled Tonya. "Back in the day, along with Chicago, Ill, the States I mentioned were Northern Paradises for Southern Blacks where life was a lot more tolerable."

"You know what's so quirky, The Music Of Philly is just as popular as Motown, in fact The Three Degrees are still performing after 52 Years." replied Paula.

"I'm not surprised." replied Tonya. "England's been so wonderful to Black Performers, you guys knew who The Funk Brothers were, Chess Records, not to mention Northern Soul." 

"Why thank you." replied Sophie.

They took some Pictures, and Tonya bought them to her Office and after a couple of Mouse Clicks they were Printed out. She got Paula's & Sophie's E-Mail Addresses and sent them The Pictures. 

"It would be too expensive to send it to you over the Phone." she explained.

They left, hugged her goodbye and she told them to enjoy the rest of their stay in town.

They also decided to take a walk along the beach and saw the waves come in as well and then they decided to go and get some Souvenirs for the folks back home from T-Shirts, Keychains and the like. 

They also heard about a Restaurant named Sears Fine Food (Not affiliated with the Department Store of The Same Name). 

They dressed up and walked over since it was such a beautiful night where they had Red Wine, and while Sophie had Linguine mixed in with Mussels, Paula had The Sausage Special.

"Here's to you, this vacation and me having a wonderful time with you." smiled Paula.

"Cheers, and the same to you." replied Sophie.

They got a kick out of the place. 

"Looking back it kind of reminds me of an Old School Restaurant that some of the Folks may have gone to back in the day, very posh like Mike Baldwin, Elsie Tanner, and many others who aren't with us anymore, some of which I only knew by name but not personally." repleid Sophie

"I know what you mean." replied Paula.

They later devoured their Dessert which was Chocolate Mousse and they decided to walk around some more. They looked at The Golden Gate Bridge and sighed happily. 

"Let's go back to The Hotel, I want to be with you." replied Sophie as she kissed Paula.

"Sure." grinned Paula.

So off they went for another romantic evening.


	80. Chapter 80

They put on a Do Not Disturb Sign and Sophie put on some Slow Romantic Music.

"Come and dance with me." replied Sophie softly.

So Paula did. It was to "Color My World" by Chicago which was probably the only Hit Record that Peter Cetera didn't sing lead on.

As they held each other, it was so romantic, so tender, with their arms around each other and their cheeks pressed against each other. 

The next song that was played was "Dedicated To The One I Love" that was originally done by a R & B Group, The 5 Royales, Then The Shirelles (whose version was being played) as well as The Mamas & The Papas.

"I must say I'm surprised that you put this music on." replied Paula.

"There's something about Music from this era that's so fun to listen to." replied Sophie. 

Yet the most romantic was "You Send Me" by The Late Sam Cooke. As they continued to slow dance, Paula then stopped and unbuttoned Sophie's Blouse removed her bra and circled her Breasts that go third to the touch.

Sophie removed the rest of her clothes as did Paula, they crawled into bed where Paula gently moved on top of Sophie and kissed her passionately while the Music of Marvin Gaye's "I Want You" played In the background. Sophie responded where her Hips sensually thrust to meet Paula's. Paula then spread her legs and had their Bodies come into contact with one another. Their moans, groans and sighs reverberate throughout the Room.

They later snuggled next to each other and happily slept. The next morning, after washing, they had their Breakfast outside and decided to just walk around and decided to go to Pier 39, and walked around. Sophie did some research and discovered that "Piers" were very popular in Pop Culture. The Mamas & The Papas sang their latest hit record "Monday Monday" on a Show called "Where The Action Is" which was like an outdoor Version of American Bandstand which was a Legendary Dance Show. 

In Santa Monica on December 28th 1983 Dennis Wilson of The Beach Boys died in a Drug And Alcohol accident where he jumped into the water under the influence. It was there that he had kept his Boat The Harmony that was repossessed by The Taxman. 

"God so much History, and to think that those Two Groups had so many tragedies." sighed Paula.

"They were before my time but still their music stood the test of time." replied Sophie.

Afterwards, they walked around and found a Navy Base where they saw some Guys and Ladies rushing off happily since it was their "Liberty Call" which meant that they would have some Free Time until maybe around Sunday Night at 9:00 where they had to report back to The Ship.

They also found out to their surprise That The Righteous Brothers consisting of Bill Medley & Bobby Hatfield (RIP) made their Bones Singing at Navy Bases Bill later admitting he was heavily influenced by The Late Ray Charles. The guys who were predominately Black would say "That's Righteous Brothers" and hence the name stuck. Elvis thought they like Tom Jones were Black and Nancy Sinatra talked about their "inspired interpretations of Soul Music". 

They were Two White Boys who epitomized "Blue Eyed Soul" that also was evident with Len Barry with "123" Hall & Oates, from Philadelphia as well as "This" Generation from Joss Stone, Duffy, Adele, Jessi J and even Nadine Coyle from Girls Aloud. Sadly enough one of their most poignant songs was Rock & Roll Heaven that they sang in 1982 on The American Bandstand 30th Anniversary Special where they paid homage to so many artists from Elvis, Jim Morrison, Jimi Hendrix and since then so many others lost their lives.

Sadly enough they had their share of bad business mistakes. Bobby Hatfield desperate for cash sold his share of "Unchained Melody" so when it became a Hit with Ghost he didn't get paid. He ran a Oldies Style Restaurant and had a secret addiction to Cocaine. In the 1970's he also fell on hard times being broke and Living in an Apartment. 

Yet Sophie remembered hearing Unchained Melody on The Wonder Years and how a Young Lady who was in love with Kevin whom he thought of as a Buddy and hurt she was that he didn't reciprocate his feelings. He later found out he was being used which hurt him as well. Yet the most poignant was when The "Girl" of His Dreams Winnie Cooper came in and they missed each other as they walked around during a Slow Dance. 

They later went to Chinatown and had an Late Lunch at a Buffet Style Restaurant and did some shopping where the Patrons persuaded them to buy their Products. Paula got an Extra Large T Shirt for Sophie while Sophie got a Pair of Stress Balls for the both of them. She saw Boyz In The Hood where Jason "Furious" Styles used them to do The Family Accounts.

Afterwards, they went back to The Hotel Room, confirmed their presence for The Beebo Brinker Chronicle Show later on that night for 8:00 PM., and took a nap and asked The Hotel to wake them at 5:00 PM. Afterwards, they took a quick shower, went and got a bite to eat and then arrived at The Theater where they were given leaflets. They studied it and discovered it was based on The Lesbian Pulp Novels written by Ann Bannon.

It was about a Young Lady named Laura who left College, moved to New York's Greenwich Village and became Roommates with a Girl named Marci who she was crazy about. Marci toyed with her feelings, but didn't feel the same about her. She meets Jack Mann who knows that Laura is "In The Life" and tells her to watch it with Marci but when she meets The Charismatic Butch Betty Jean "Beebo" Brinker, everything changes.

It was hilarious, naïve and silly and the audience took it in hook, line and sinker. Later they were invited to hang out at a Bar where the Cast goes to patronize.

They didn't meet Miss Bannon who in her eighties couldn't travel as much. Yet they found out she like Patricia Highsmith was quite the Icon in terms of The Books. They even saw The Hallway of The Theater where they showed various Editions from the 1950's to the early 2000's. Also Ann epitomized the saying "It's Not What You Know But Who You Know", she wrote to Vin Packer who wrote Spring Fire whose real name was Marijane Meaker saying how much she loved the Book. 

Marijane was also the Girlfriend of Patricia Highsmith and thanks to Marijane, Ann was introduced to Greenwich Village, NY., and took a Meeting and started to write. She lived in Philadelpia, PA., who would go to New York a couple of times a Year, stay either at a Hotel or with Friends and beeline for The Village to get inspired. She wrote from 1957-1962 then became a Professor at Sacramento State University.

The folks were delighted to meet Sophie & Paula saying how much they loved watching Shows on BBC America as well as UK Music their favorite being Adele. They were also impressed with the Landmarks that they visited and were told where to go to for Dancing on Saturday Night. Later on they left and found a Café where they had a Late Night Snack. 

They returned to The Hotel and happily slept. The next morning, they did their usual thing, and decided to do some Laundry. They went downstairs, washed out their stuff, and made arrangements to have an Iron. They felt since they would be too tired to do anything else after Saturday, get it out of the way. They also decided to go To The Beach where they had Towels, Bathing Suits, and Knapsacks and they were careful to bring a certain amount of Money. It was strange to see Money that was much smaller looking not to mention being careful at the Denominations.

They found a spot, laid out their Towels and just enjoyed The Day. They didn't drink, instead they had Water, Sodas, and sicne they ate a Late Breakfast, they decided to wait until later to eat. 

"Sophie be a love and put some of this Suntan Oil on me." purred Paula.

"Sure." smiled Sophie. She expertly rubbed The Oil, then massaged Paula's Back and arms.

"This feels so good, thank you darling." replied Paula.

"If you think that this is good, think about tonight." she smirked.

So Paula reciprocated and they laid on The Beach enjoying the feel of the sun, Paula then went into the Water and swam then Sophie and they Dried each other off with "Extra" Towels.

"You think of everything don't you." smiled Sophie. 

"I try to." replied Paula. 

They enjoyed some more time on The Beach, then returned to the Hotel and put their stuff away. They later went to the San Francisco Café where Sophie had Ravioli & Cesar Salad and Paula had The Lasagna and Cesar Salad. They toasted each other with Water because they felt it was easier to digest. 

They thanked the Owner, and then found a place called The Hot Cookie that had some of the most delicious Cookies aka Biscuits they saw as well as other things like Chocolates shaped like Penises no less which embarrassed Sophie but Paula found it hilarious. Sophie had a Brownie and Paula had a Chocolate Chip Cookie with a Coke and a Sprite. 

Afterwards, they walked round some more and found a Spanish Style Restaurant called The Picaro Tapas.

They walked in and asked if they had to take Reservations. They said just to be safe it would be good. 

"We even have a private room if you want." smiled The Co-Owner Alberto who ran it with his Mother Carmen.

"Okay, sounds great, we'll be here at 7:00 PM." smiled Paula.

"Looking forward to seeing you." Alberto smiled.

"Let's go back to The Hotel, I have a special surprise for both of us." replied Paula.

It was a One Hour Reservation in The Spa. They wore Large Towels, had Large Bottles of Water, and Flip Flops. Paula then smiled at Sophie and asked her to turn around.

She gave Sophie a massage to get rid of the stress on her Shoulders. 

"Can't have you stressed out can I." she purred. 

"No, you can't." murmured Sophie. 

She continued to massage her then removing her Towel and rubbing her back.

"Does it feel good darling." replied Paula.

"Yes, it's heaven." 

"I can show you what heaven is really all about." smiled Paula. 

She kissed Sophie's neck, and then took her hands and cupped Sophie's Breasts that became oh so hard to the touch.

She then had Sophie face her where they kissed passionately, Paula moved down to neck and kissed her more passionately, then moved under Sophie's towel and saw how wet she really had become. Paula then removed her own Towel and they continued to kiss each other. 

"Oh God you feel so good, please don't stop." moaned Sophie.

"I won't darling." replied Paula. 

Their kisses were more romantic and tender and before she they knew it, they each came within seconds of each other.

They put the Towels back on, and left and thanked The Manager for the "Private Time".

"No worries." she smiled.

They then changed for their romantic evening. 

Upon returning Alberto greeted them warmly, showed them to their Private Room where he poured some Red Wine. They each started out with a Platter of embutidos y quesos which was Cold cuts, sausages, and cheese from Spain.

They each Toasted each other and Sophie made a declaration.

"Estoy Con Tigo Esta Noche." she smiled.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Paula surprised.

"It's Spanish for "Tonight I Spend With You." 

Paula was fluent but she didn't tell Sophie. She was really impressed with the declaration.

So they ate their individual meals. For Sophie it was a Steak Dinner and for Paula it was Grilled Chicken. They even put some on each other's plate which they each enjoyed.

Alberto also put on some Romantic Latin Music, that they slow danced to which they tenderly kissed each other.

"It's going to take me a Month to get back down to earth after we go home." sighed Sophie happily.

"I know what you mean." replied Paula. 

"Thanks so much for this Vacation, I'm sorry that I didn't say thanks before." replied Sophie.

"Baby, you showed me how much you said thanks, just being with me, helping me with the case, this Vacation was as much yours as it was mine, if anything I should be thanking you." replied Paula softly. "You saw discrepancies that I didn't even realized existed, you're quite a Mathematician aren't you?"

"I didn't even realize it until after I helped you." admitted Sophie shyly.

So they continued their Dinner but there was no Dessert so they had a Latte and Capuccino.

They thanked Alberto & Carmen for a wonderful evening then went back to The Hotel. They went on The Top Floor, and just enjoyed the view with Cola Drinks admiring it. 

While Sophie was in The Bathroom Paula waved at Joe who was working and asked if what she needed was available. He replied yes with a smile and the plan was set into motion.

"You know we didn't have dessert but I think we can arrange something so come with me." smiled Paula.

So they went back into the Room, Paula told Sophie to get "changed" which she did and was told to close her eyes.

When Sophie did she was stunned. There was Strawberries, Whipped Cream, and most of all Champagne in an Ice Bucket.

"Paula what the hell!" shouted Sophie stunned.

"This is for you and me." smiled Paula. "Kind of a surprise." 

"Oh My God, and how!" replied Sophie. 

So Paula popped The Bottle, and poured them each a Glass.

"Here's to you and me and the fact that you have my Heart not only in San Francisco but all of the time." smiled Paula.

"Here's to a fun adventure and to you." smiled Sophie. 

They kissed each other and Paula then put on some Romantic Music.

"I'm going to give you a Dessert that you're not going to forget." replied Paula seductively. 

So they did.


	81. Chapter 81

"Before we start I need to know that you will once again trust me." asked Paula.

"I will trust you." replied Sophie.

"Good Girl." replied Paula. 

She then put a Mask on Sophie and together they were both naked. 

"Did you know that in The US, College Girls who pledge sororities, go through an initiation, where they go through various rituals, can you do that." asked Paula.

"Yes." replied Sophie.

"Very well." replied Paula. "You must stand still, and not move, if you disobey, you will be punished, do you understand me." growled Paula.

"Yes, I will do wha tyou say." replied Sophie obediently.

So Paula stood behind Sophie and kissed her neck, cupped her breasts, then moved her hands down to Sophie's Backside where she cupped and caressed each cheek, then stroked each one, even giving a "Love Tap".

Sophie cried out biting her lower lip.

Paula then moved herself against Sophie grabbing her Hips, thrusting herself harder and harder.

"Oh God, Oh Paula!" cried Sophie.

"Shh, I'm here darling." murmured Paula. "Being with you is so wonderful, so special, so good, are you going to come for me."

"Yes." obeyed Sophie.

So Paula moved harder and harder and then she came a thick white ooze coming from her body.

Sophie turned around and Paula saw that she was crying.

"Hey Honey, don't cry did I hurt you." asked Paula concerned.

"No, I'm just overwhelmed." she admitted. "It felt so good." 

"Oh, that's good, I would never hurt you I just want you to know that." replied Paula softly.

"I know you wouldn't, but I am really enjoying this adventure, so let's continue shall we." Sophie replied as the Mask was put back on.

"Okay." giggled Paula. 

So Paula sexily fed Sophie the Strawberries, sprayed the Whipped Cream on her breasts and licked them off of her then took The Champagne and poured it on her pussy and licked it, her tongue flicking in and out. 

Sophie grabbed the back of the headboard her head thrown back, feeling she had gone beyond the realm of passion. She came again, and Paula then poured some more champagne and she happily drank it. 

Yet Sophie decided to take control.

She threw Paula on The Bed and straddled her.


	82. Chapter 82

"Have I not been an obedient Good Girl as per your request." replied Sophie harshly.

"Yes you have." replied Paula. "I'm very impressed." 

"Well, you've seen how bad a Girl I can be." replied Sophie.

She then straddled Paula, and moved her Hips harder towards Paula. 

"You know how good you feel." murmured Sophie.

"Yes." replied Paula. 

"Hmm, they do say that Older Women are the best but I didn't believe that until now." replied Sophie. "You're so good at screwing me, you send me to places I didn't even think was possible."

"Oh God, Sophie what are you doing to me." moaned Paula.

"Making The Love Of My Life Feel Good." replied Sophie.

She then moved on top of Paula, kissing her passionately, circling her breasts then moving down to her center. 

She spread Paula's Legs then took her index and middle finger and started stroking her. This got Paula's hips moving harder and harder and Sophie kissed her more passionately.

Sophie then moved back on top of Paula and their hips moved in a sensual dance of passion and then they both climaxed.

The rest of the night they made love and happily slept in each ohter's arms. 

The next day they had a Romantic Breakfast In Bed where they ate everything from Pancakes, Sausages, Toast, and Eggs along with Tea, Coffee & Orange Juice.

They later took a romantic Shower together, and put together what they woudl wear to The Club later on that night. They decided to eat downstairs and then go Dancing which they were both excited about. 

They walked around the Town one more time for Old Time's Sake. With Paula's Camera they took Pictures and had folks take some for them which they really appreciated.

They went back to The Hotel Room to rest and relax and at 4:30 they woke up to get ready. They took another quick shower individually, fixed their Hair, put on Their Makeup then went downstairs to eat.

They enjoyed their Meals and then with Joe who generously came to get them, went to The Club. 

They paid their entrance, in found a Table with Joe and was blown away. The Décor was absolutely fantastic!

Paula had a Scotch & Soda while Sophie had a Shirley Temple. Joe also introduced them to The Owner Mandy who was thrilled to have them at her Club.

"I haven't been to Europe but I hear that their LGBT Community is fantastic!" she smiled.

"It is." giggled Sophie. 

"So enjoy the rest of the evening." she smiled. 

They danced the night away with a DJ who was brilliant and it seemed that they didn't want to leave the floor. Another fun part was that they were escorted into a Room where They had Girls "Dancing" who were absolutely fantastic. However the biggest thrill was when they were invited into the "Mellow Room" where you could actually hear yourself talk, and have cocktails and just talk.

Some fantastic romantic music came on and they slow danced to the best of R & B from the 1990's. From Right Here by SWV (Sisters With Voices) who were one of the top R & B Female Groups of the 1990's, These Are The Times by Dru Hill where one of the Members became Sisqo with The Thong Song and Incomplete that he also recorded.

As that particular song came on, Paula held Sophie extra tight as if to say "I Love You, I'll Never Hurt You Or Leave You Again." 

Yet what they didn't know was that folks deliberately walked away to watch them marvelling at their love for each other. 

When they realized they were alone they were mortified and some even clapped and cheered. 

"God the way you guys went on it was like a Wedding Dance." one retorted.

That kind of embarrassed them but they shrugged. The Club closed down then they went to a Café where they had some Hot Chocolate. Since they had to check out at 12:00 it was fine, since their flight was at 3:00 PM and they had to check in early. They packed up, thanked the staff and told Joe what a pleasure it was to meet him.

"Oh I have somethign for you." he smiled.

It was a Card for Sophie & Paula from Annie & Liza wishing them a safe trip back saying what a pleasure it was to meet them.

So they got their passports, then left for the airport. They waited for a bit, then it was time to board. They fell asleep after awhile and before they knew it they were back on London Soil. Liz McDonald who was now working for Steve's New Cab Company greeted them and drove them both home. Since they were still on jetlag, they decided not to call each other until later on on the week.

Little idea did they know that the action they had in San Francisco would pale in comparison to the action that was taking place on The Street.


	83. Chapter 83

The months went on and everybody was busy from working on Cases, trying to get the Factory back on track but nothing could have prepared Sophie for what happened in June.

In The US it is Black Music Month & Gay Pride Month as well and in their own way they have linked with each other. Dreamgirls was created by the late Michael Bennett who along with his Assistant Michael Peters sadly enough both died of AIDS. Sylvester The Legendary Disco Diva died of AIDS whose backing Vocalists were known as The Weather Girls.

Motown was celebrating it's 60th Anniversary and during the days of Disco, Diana Ross had Love Hangover in 1976 that Jermaine Jackson played Bass on, Thelma Houston had Don't Leave Me This Way that was later covered by Jimmy Somerville. Ironically it was written by Kenny Gamble & Leon Huff whose songs would also be popular in the UK from "If You Don't Know Me By Now, When Will I See You Again, and countless others.

Needless to say Paula was thrilled when she found out that a West End Production of The Boys In The Band was coming to England. It was a Groundbreaking Play that debuted way off broadway in 1968 in New York City that was around the same time of The Stonewall Riot where a group of Gays were arrested in a Nightclub.

It focused on a group of Friends named Michael, Donald, Harold, Emory, Larry, Hank, Bernard, Allan (A Party Crasher), as well as Cowboy (A Hustler). They come together for a Party but what started out as a fun evening ends up being a heartbreak.

When Paula told Sophie about the Play and a Nightclub afterwards to go to, she thought Sophie would be thrilled but she wasn't, especially when she was told she'd go on a Train.

This chilled Sophie but she was too ashamed to say why. When she left in tears out of Roy's Rolls, he looked at her sympathetically. He asked Shona to overlook The Café and he took a confused Paula upstairs.

"I think it's important to know what happened with Sophie many years ago because it indirectly affects me." he replied. 

"Well, what's so bad about a Train?" asked Paula.

So Roy told her about how back in the Day the folks went on a Train to help him and his Late Wife Hayley get married and a celebration was on hand. Yet it was quite awkward when Claire Peacock was accused of abusing Dev Alahan's Son Aadi who was in his care. She swore up and down she didn't do it but there was another problem.

Sophie and her then Girlfriend Sian were babysitting, and Clare caught them kissing. She was the first to discover that they were Gay and they hadn't outed themselves yet. 

Needless to say, when Claire asked Sophie to confirm what she saw, Sally screamed and called Claire a liar. It wasn't until much later that it was discovered that it wasn't Claire at all, it was Simon Barlow who did the job. Needless to say folks were embarrassed and ashamed.

"God, talk about though shall not have false witnesses before me." sighed Paula. "So the Train Trip probably bought back a lot of memories." 

"I'm afraid so." replied Roy. "So many people's names and reps were nearly ruined because of a so called secret." 

"Hmm, well you gave me some more of an insight Roy, thanks so much." replied Paula.

As for Sophie, she was sitting in The Courtyard where Aggie saw her and asked her what was wrong. Sophie burst into tears and Aggie took her to her place for a Cup Of Tea.

Sophie explained about The Train Trip, what she did in the past and how an innocent person's life was almost ruined.

"Hey what you did may have been wrong, but trust me it pales in comparison to what happened in The US, Five Black Guys were accused of Raping a White Girl but they wre framed, for something that they didn't do, the Beyotch misidentified them, and they did time in prison, they got out and got compensation but they will never be fully healed." Aggie explained.

"Blimey, that's horrible." replied Sophie.

"You should be proud to go on a Train, did you know that in it's own way Blacks have had to work very hard to travel on one, for example Harriet Tubman took a Train Ride and she had to sit in a segregated Corner who helped Thousands of Black Slaves to Freedom, there were guys who worked creating train tracks and they couldn't even go on one, some say it was the inspiration for Chain Gang by the Late Sam Cooke, also Alex Haley who wrote Roots's Father Simon Alexander Haley worked on a Train to save Money for School and during his time off he and his friends had to live in these Cabins that didn't even have proper plumbing, and when he was a Little Boy Smokey Robinson rode on a Train with his Mother and entertained The Soldiers with a Song called "Jelly". 

"God, I didn't know that." replied Sophie ashamed that she took for granted what others would have loved to have had.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not your fault, in fact now in America they promote a Train Company called Amtrak and they use African American Families in Ad Campaigns in US Magazines like Ebony and Essence." replied Aggie.

"OH yeah, I heard about them, Pete Campbell acknowledged this on Mad Men with The Admiral TV." replied Sophie.

"Right On!" she smiled. "So go on that Train, go see that play and dance the night away." 

So Sophie called Paula and asked if they could meet. 

"Dad's taking Jack out to the Movies so we'll have the place to ourselves." replied Sophie. "I can get us some Fish & Chips." 

"Okay, sounds like fun." replied Paula.

So they ate and Sophie told Paula what happened back in the day. How she and Sian kept it on the quiet, how the truth came out aobut the Abuse, and how she and Sian were caught on New Year's Eve by Sally.

"Oh God, that must have been mortifying." giggled Paula.

"Yeah, it was." she admitted. "There was yelling, finger pointing, and she wailed about Hanky Panky going on under her roof." 

"Oh yeah I can imagine her saying that." laughed Paula. "So what else happened."

"Sian and I went over to The Grimshaws who were very understanding." Sophie explained. "We didn't get kicked to the curb mind you, but still we felt it was best to leave."

"Hmm." replied Paula. "What a way to find out." 

"Well, what about you, when Ilsa told you she was Gay, how'd you handle it." asked Paula.

"She didn't tell me directly, her Girlfriend dumped her, and she called me one Night crying but I didn't know it was a Girl, I thought it was a Guy named Simon but it was actually Simone." she replied.

"Oh wow." replied Sophie. "You were so understanding."

"I love both of my kids, and I wanted them to be happy and I didn't want them to live a lie." Paula explained. "When I told Theo and Isla about me being Gay they were stunned and eventually had a good laugh as well." 

"So it was all good." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, so now that you've gotten this issue off your back, do you still want to go see The Play with me and even go Clubbing afterwards." asked Paula.

"Sure do." she smiled. 

So Paula made the arrangements for The Train Trip and Hotel. As they rode along, Sophie was bedazzled and what was so cool was they had a private room where they couldn't be bothered. The Ticketaker took their Tickets, smiled and wished them a good trip. 

As Sophie watched him wistfully, she wondered if he knew how important his job and legacy were. She remembered seeing Carol and how The Ticketman took Therese's ticket to go back to New York after an afternoon in New Jersey.

They arrived at The Hotel, had a early Dinner and attended the Play.

It was hilarious and heartbreaking at the same time. Things were going well but when Alan McCarthy who had no idea that his former College Roommate Michael was Gay showed up at Michael's place unexpectedly and uninvited, the whole scene got to be quite awkward to say the very least.

Needless to say the play was brilliant, and the cast got a Standing Ovation. They went to a Club and were stunned to see Billy, Sean & Paul there. They didn't go to The Play but they decided to check out the Clubs outside of Weatherfield. 

"How'd you guys get here?" asked Paula.

"We used My Car." explained Billy. "I'm not drinking so I'm driving." 

"Great!" smiled Sophie. 

So they danced the night away but when Paula went to The Ladies, while Sophie sat down in a Lounge Area, she was in the shock of her life.

"Paula Martin, as I live and breathe, so good to see you." smirked The Lady.

It was a Woman named Kathy who Paula "Kicked It" with when she and Sophie weren't together.

"Oh hi there Kathy." replied Paula turning beet red.

"How have you been, boy did I miss you." Kathy replied. "You really showed me a good time." 

"Well, I'm with someone now." replied Paula.

"Oh my you've settled down, you're full of surprises." laughed Kathy. "Anyone I know."

"No, certainly not." replied Paula. "She's younger than me." 

"Oooh, playing Cougar are we." laughed Kathy. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, well I got to go, take care." replied Paula.

So Paula returned to Sophie and they enjoyed the evening.

Yet she knew she had to be honest with Sophie.

She told her about Kathy, how they were "together" when she and Sophie weren't, and how it was just a "fling". 

Sophie didn't mind at all, things like this happen. 

So they went upstairs to the Hotel and had another romantic evening.


	84. Chapter 84

So they ate a delicious Breakfast and took The Train back and since they each had their Tablets, they used it to read to kill time.

Paula went over her Bills while Sophie read "Small G" by Patricia Highsmith which focused on a group of folks living in Berlin Germany's equivalent of a Gay Village.

She giggled when she saw how some of the folks and the shenanigans got into including a well meaning but overbearing supervisor who had a co worker who was also a boarder who needed to know "everything" she did with her time off.

For Sophie reading Small G and seeing how different the lives were next to the Characters in Carol/The Price Of Salt was really interesting. Sometimes she felt like Therese Belivet who went from being a Department Store Clerk who finally came into her own as a Stage Designer and in the Movie a Photographer.

If anyone told her a couple of years ago she'd go to Spain and even The USA she wouldn't have believed them but if you want something badly enough you could have it.

They got some snacks which consisted of Sandwiches, Crisps, and Colas that Sophie paid for with tip that impressed the Worker.

Sophie also looked outside and saw the Houses and the folks and wondered who they were, what they did, etc. 

They found their way back to Weatherfield. and left the station where they took a copy of a community newspaper. Paula paid for The Taxi then they got to her place and they decided to have Tea together. They just decided to eat a Skillet Meal that Paula liked cooking on occasion. She used to feed it to Isla and Theo which they loved. It basically was vegetables, shell shaped pasta, and beef. 

It smelled so good as Sophie watched Paula prepare especially when she took the beef and put spices in it. It also reminded her of Home Ec Class when she and a Mate named Eddie had to cook a dish and members of the Teacher's Association came to visit. They wanted to know what he was cooking and he happily declared the product. "Only the finest thang going on in my kitchen girl, y'all wanna taste."

This mortified some of them. 

He came from a Family of Cooks who would tell anyone not to bother them when they cooked. 

She told Paula who was in stitches of laughter. Theo and his Mates would pretend that they were doing an advert for a cleaning product when they finished up in Homec.

"With Isla I used reverse psychology telling her about the US Icon Betty Crocker and how Betty always said a good cook cleans up her mess." replied Paula. "However in The US there was an uproar when they had Blacks for products like Aunt Jemima, Uncle Ben's and Cream Of Wheat but as time went on it was overlooked." 

"I didn't know that." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, in fact when I was in America on a Vacation, I remembered watching Adverts for Commercials and there was one for Rice A Roni The San Francisco Treat, it became legendary then for fun I watched US Soap Operas and many of them had the same Commercials from products like Ivory Soap, Mr. Clean, and Crest Toothpaste, in fact another one of their Products for Dawn Dishwashing Detergent got a response from a Young Lady named Megan Markle and look what happened to her." replied Paula.

"What did she write about?" asked Sophie.

"Why in The Commercial there were only Women washing Dishes, how come no Men." she explained. "Also these Soap Companies sponsored The Shows."

"Yeah, she had a good point there." replied Sophie. "Tim never does the dishes, as for me, I do them but I try to get Jack and Dad to eat off of paper plates, if there was one thing I don't allow is dirty dishes overnight." 

"Smart you." smiled Paula. "Yet if there was one set of Adverts I miss are the ones for the Coffee, I later heard they were very popular in North America as well."

"Yeah, well after seeing these cleaning shows and how dirty places become it's no wonder people get sick." replied Sophie. 

"You bet." replied Paula. 

So alogn with The Skillet, they had a Small Salad and Cola Drinks. They had this silent rule never to drink on a Sunday since Monday was a New Work Week.

They had delicious Mini-Cakes and then relaxed with some Tea. Paula insisted that she drive Sophie back home but couldn't stay.

She agreed and they kissed privately and not in public. They were both kind of shy.

So Sophie greeted Kevin & Jack and Kevin asked if she would mind Jack while she went to The Rovers to hang out and have a Pint.

Sophie said "No Problem!" and since Jack had finished his Homework him playing a Video game wasn't a problem. They never used The Washing Machine on Sunday so Sophie made it a point to do some Laundry early Monday Morning. Kevin did his best one time but he did make some mistakes so Sophie did it. Since she was off on Weekends, she knew she had some of her own clothes to do. 

She used this time to do The Books and Payroll for Payday and after everything was finished she let out a happy sigh. She even told Jack that when he had Homework it was preparing him for the Real World.

"When Dad does the Accounts for The Garage, he's doing his Homework, he makes sure that he's paid, as is Tyrone as well as other Bills." she explained.

She didn't tell anyone this but she loved reading Nora Roberts Books and how The Men took responsibility for Business. 

Whether it was Aidan Gallagher in Heart Of The Sea who ran a Pub with his Sister Mary aka Darcy and Brother Sean who did everything with Pencil to Paper or Phillip Quinn going into The Office Two Hours Earlier and got the accounts up to date.

She also realized that The Women always took care of the Financials and how smart and brave they were. 

Later on Paula sent Sophie a Text wishing her pleasant dreams and a Kissing Emoji.

Sophie replied back. 

Paula also got calls from Theo and Isla asking if they could meet her for Dinner preferably on Tuesday. They didn't see that much of her since Xmas although they did have Dinner with her in January. 

So she agreed and they went to a Restaurant near Campus. They each put in their order and they grinned at her.

"So how was Frisco, we never got to really ask you but thanks so much for the Souvenirs." Theo asked.

"It was great, we saw a lot of landmarks, met a lot of people, Sophie & I had no idea there was an underground Gay Movement as early as the late 1940's." replied Paula.

"I know what you mean." replied Isla. "In Harlem they had their own movement as well and the folks used to have such fun hanging out."

"Yeah, oh which reminds me you and Sophie going to the Parade in a couple of weeks." asked Theo.

"I haven't asked her but you never know." Paula smiled.

"How's she doing, send her our best." grinned Isla.

"Yeah, I will and how's Keisha doing?" asked Paula.

"She's doing great." smiled Isla. "She's at The Library right now, she loves working there because she gets a lot of her own Homework done." 

So they ate their Dinner, Paula asked how Bobby was doing, and he said he was fine. 

"Boy School is going to be over before we know it, I got the Sports Store, you got any Irons in The Fire Isla.?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, The Library needs a Clerk this Summer so I was able to secure a Job for myself." replied Isla. 

"Good for you." smiled Paula. 

"Oh Mum I just had a thought, is there anyohne I could talk to about the key to running a successful business?" asked Theo.

"Hmm, maybe I could ask Dev Alahan, he runs the Kebab Shop and Convenience Store, and he has other Businesses around England." she replied. "I will ask him and see what he can do for you." 

"That would be great Mum." smiled Theo.

So they enjoyed the rest of their Meal, and then kissed them both good night.

Upon returning home, she got a Text on her Phone, it seemed that Natalie The Co-Hort who ran off with a large amount of Money got caught in Spain, and needs an Attorney.

"I can't do it, I'm already representing Nick but I think I know someone who could help her." Paula replied.

So she called Brenda and asked if she could help out to which Brenda agreed. She always was fascinated by Folks who steal and do scam jobs in the name of love and justify it.

Needless to say, she was going to do a performance that would stun a lot of folks.


	85. Chapter 85

So Brenda agreed to take her on. She met Nathalie at The Prison's Visiting Room where she wore a Power Suit, had her Eyeglasses on and her Yellow Legal Pad as well as her Felt Tip Pen to take Notes upon.

She was kind of systematic in terms of doing her work but it paid off in dividends. She didn't always "win" but she did quite well and her reputation was a solid one.

"Hello, Nathalie pleased to meet you, I'm Brenda a Mate Of Paula's she asked me to do this Case." she explained.

"Nice to meet you." replied Nathalie.

"Now I'm going to tell you right now, this is going to be a hard case for me to win, you stole, you aided and abetted, you lied and you took advantage of a Senior Citizen who could have used that Money as a Nest Egg." replied Brenda.

"I know what I did was wrong but Nick was so convincing that he'd take care of me if I did what I did." she sighed. 

"Yes, well we're going to have to do some serious tapdancing with you." Brenda explained.

So she told Brenda about her past life, not having her Father around, her Mother working at a Factory, how she was teased for not having "things", etc. Nathalie admitted that she did try to earn her keep from working as a Newspaper Girl or even working at a Market Stall on Carnaby Street back in the day which is a Landmark for Business. She later found out that Mike Baldwin made his Bones there back in the day.

So the Trial took place and Brenda made Nathalie look like a "Victim" instead of a Villian. She was charmed by Mr. Nick Tilsley whom she was so bedazzled by. He came from the same background as her, and he like herself didn't have his Father growing up who was viciously murdered. He always dressed well like he took his Fashion Lessons from GQ, and was a Man on The Move.

With The Barbershop they were teaching fellows to have pride in themselves. Yet when he cajoled her into taking the Money it was a "Loan" that would be returned but it never was and then things went from bad to worse. The Factory that he Co-Owned with his Ex Wife Carla Connor exploded so the Barbershop was his only livelihood.

"You know so many women have done time in jail because they have a case of "My Man", now did you know that Mr. Tisley was in a committed relationship." asked Brenda.

"Yes, and I respected him for that." replied Nathalie.

"Good Girl." smiled Brenda. "What about David." 

"What about him?" asked Nathalie.

"Well, he's the younger brother who took you under his wing like a protégé and he made you earn your keep by sweeping, and cleaning like anybody would in a Barbershop didn't he." replied Brenda.

"Yes." replied Nathalie.

Brenda then stood and smiled before the Jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I may as well tell you that in the Black Community, Barbershops are synonomous, Black Men in The US owned Shops where their only Customers where White Men but they were very efficient at what they did from clipping hair, shampooing and even shaving, in The Movie Jojo Dancer Your Life Is Calling, Richard Pryor's Father Charles played by Scoey Mitchell was a Barber as well, in The Movie Barbershop, the action took place In Chicago, Ill where folks got their Hair Cut and talked out issues and let's not forget Eddie Murphy playing a Barber in Coming To America." 

When Paula heard this chills went down her spine because she remembered how Bobby took Theo for his First Haircut when he was a Little Boy.

"Also, keep in mind that in Nick & David she saw two fellows whose beginnings were just as humble as hers, worked their way out of the street, and made a name for themselves and probably she wanted that for herself as well." replied Brenda.

Yet when she Cross Examined Audrey she really went to town and got down with her life story. She had a history of having Money that was mismanaged, then her former Son In Law Richard Hillman making her think she had dementia when she didn't, her rise and fall with her Money and then coming into the $80,000.00 from her old Friend Archie and then meeting Lewis Archer who was a "Escort For Hire".

"Now A Woman as smart and beautiful as you shouldn't need no Man to take her around, remember that's what the Pussycat Dolls sang about." replied Brenda.

"Yes, you're right." replied Audrey.

"Did you know there was a US Soap Actor named George Reinholt who offered his services as an Escort and the US Tabloids ahd a field day at his expense." replied Brenda.

"That must have been hard." replied Audrey.

"Did you ever see the 1980 Movie American Gigolo, and Julian Kay played by Richard Gere, I don't like playing the same numbers too often, they get possessive, I don't like being possessed, also remember he had a lot of "Ladyfriends" but he wasn't committed to just one, In The Opening Sequence, there was a Lady who bought him an expensive British Tailor Made Jacket, then he plays a Tourguide to a Lady from the South, he even helps a Lady named Lisa decorate her Guest House, but he was like a Frog jumping from Pod To Pod." replied Brenda.

"Yes, he was quite the charmer." replied Audrey.

"Now how did your Family react to Lewis." asked Brenda.

"They didn't like or trust him." she admitted.

"Why not?" asked Brenda.

"He wasn't always honest abou twhere he was who he was with, what he was doing." replied Audrey.

"Well, you can't have a relationship based on Lies now can you." asked Brenda. "Did you lie to your Family to be with him."

"Yes." she admitted shamefacedly.

"Why would you do that, nobody is worth putting your own Family ahead of." demanded Brenda.

"He had me so enamoured of him, I didn't know any better." she sighed.

"Hmm, I can understand that." replied Brenda. She remembered seeing Movies where The Girl always goes on about her Boyfriend who most of the time they don't care about her.

Whether it was Benny Trombley in Pretty In Pink, Hardy Jenns New Girlfriend in Some Kind Of Wonderful, or even Jane Toussiant in The Movie School Daze directed by Spike Lee.

"What was your relationshipi like with your Grandsons?" asked Brenda.

"I loved them both very much, we had our hard times, like any Family did but I did my best to be there for them." replied Audrey.

"Yeah, that's what makes a Grandmother so special." replied Brenda. "They love you no matter what, I have a Granny and she's fabulous, maybe I'm being prejudiced but I visit her whenever I can, we go for a Bite to eat and we have so much fun together, she loves bragging to anyone that I'm a Lawyer." 

"She's a very classy lady." replied Audrey.

So Brenda peppered Audrey with more questions but she gently made her acknowledge that she did make a "mistake" of having Lewis know too much of her Business.

"It's like that US Thing called "Catfish" where people lie about who they are and screw over the people they meet." replied Brenda.

"I thought I could trust him, but I realize I couldn't." replied Audrey.

"Now when you went out, did you pay for his Tab or did he pay his own way." asked Brenda.

She shamefacedly admitted she covered him saying his Bank Accounts were "Frozen" and it took time to transfer funds not realizing that they were in overdraft. 

She also remembered attending his Funeral and how so many other Women were there whom Lewis also may have "Scammed" but he made them feel more desirable, beautiful and sexier than they could remember being.

"These ladies went on with their lives and got compensated, and you didn't and you thought he did it, and your Grandsons did it to you, they saw you cry, almost get physically ill, and think you were the stupid one, you weren't but you were too trusting, now more than ever Women must stay on top of their Financials, and Business, and when you got that Money you should have done a Tony Soprano and been like a Statue." replied Brenda. 

"You're right." she sighed.

"Now, what Nathalie did was wrong but it paled in comparison to what Nick & David did, right?" replied Brenda.

"Yes." sighed Audrey.

So The Jury deliberated and although they found Natalie Guilty they sent her to "Open" for Three Years she would get out in a Year and a Half." 

"You have to pay a debt, and it will be like Camp Cupcake like the Yanks call it referring to Teresa Guidice The New Jersey Housewife." replied Brenda.

"As she went down the galley, she shot David & Nick dirty looks and she knew she was going to make them pay in her own way.

Afterwards, she and Paula went for a Coffee and talked.

"Whoa, you don't mess around." replied Paula.

"No, she had to pay but after doing my Song & Dance in there, it epitomized that there was a sucker born every minute." replied Brenda. "She'll pick up a trade, maybe even learn Hairdressing which is very popular in Prison." 

"Yeah, however Nick and David are going to pay big time bad for what they did, I'm working overtime on a defense but it's trying to get an Old Horse to win Ascot or even The Kentucky Derby." Paula replied.

"Oh yeah, what about this Horse Sally got, I know she's going to be Your Mother In Law one day but dang, she shouldn't buy anything before she sees it." giggled Brenda.

"Yeah, right but she got rid of it, she can't keep it in The Backyard, the smell alone is cringeworthy for long periods of time." replied Paula. "Also, this business about her being My Future Mother In Law that's so off the beaten track." 

"Uh huh." smirked Brenda. "Y'all practically married, you go on holiday, you spend time with each other, you take her to nice restaurants, kind of like that Babyface Song "Soon As I Get Home From Work".

Then Brenda started to sing passages which delighted and amused the other patrons some of which clapped.

Paula then shook her head. She loved Sophie but "Marriage" that was too heavy to deal with. 

They continued to spend time with each other, Paula renting Redbank whenever she could and using it as a Tax Writeoff since she did a lot of her Legal Work as well.

She and Sophie cuddled and watched TV and Theo got to meet Dev Alahan.

He told him about how his Family came to England from India who worked as many as 12 Hours Per Day, 7 Days Per Week to earn Money for their own Shop. They bought it for a Song, and cleaned, sterilized, painted, and organized, and his Mother took a Bookkeeping Course at The Community Center. They expanded their enterprise and was able to send him to University who were very strict with him remindng him that no matter how hard he has it, it's nothing compared to what they went through. 

He was very proud of his enterprise, as well as his Kebab Shop. He could have bought the Rovers but he didn't, and although he's not an active Muslim he doesn't drink and he doesn't always go to The Mosque but he does his best.

His greatest achievement was his Twins Aasha & Aadi and he was proud he didn't have the "Daddy Drama" he saw his mates did with Alcohol and Business Problems.

He told Theo he always did his best to stay on top of his Business, never having partners, and go through his books like a fine toothed comb. He also knows he has to be extra careful with his Kebab Shop, Chesney, Gemma meant well but they didn't always stay on top of things.

Theo thanked him and left and caught up with Emma and they got a bite to eat. They celebrated since Emma got "Apprentice Of The Year" for Hairdressing.

As for Paula, she had another fun romantic adventure for Sophie.


	86. Chapter 86

*She is a character that was featured in a Fan Fiction featuring Nikki & Helen on Bad Girls that I wrote on.

As for the "Other" Folks time went on and it was fine. 

For Isla and Keisha it meant working but doing some "Fun" things most notably during March Break. They went to A Bar and just looked around and thought about how lucky they were and how far society has come in terms of acceptance.

Isla remembered watching Patsy & Delia on "Call The Midwife" and how brave they were to go out and slow dance and hold each other like so many of the Ladies did.

As she and Keisha slow danced they knew how lucky they were that they could be together and spend time with one another. When they found out about how Kate Connor's Fiance Rana died on their Wedding Day, they felt awful. They didn't know them personally but still that would traumatize anyone.

Yet for Keisha the biggest thrill was having a US Journalist Tamara Hastings* come to visit England.

She was one of The Top Entertainment Journalists in The Country and she was allowed to sit in a Session where she saw Tamara do her thing.

She was asked to talk to the Children on Popsingers about life as a Pop Star and she didn't mince any words. 

When she walked in she got a standing ovation. They heard about her and her tenure in England in the 1980's as an exchange Student.

"Hello, it's great to see you all here and all of you should be very proud of yourselves for getting here, but nothing is guaranteed and don't count your chicken before they hatch." she replied.

She told them about the History of Boy Bands/Girl Groups many of which are dead who became addicted to drugs and alcohol, became homeless and didn't get "paid" like they should have.

"It's the nature of the beast they use you and once you've served your purpose they drop you and they look for new children." replied Tamara. "It's just as bad in the US with Child Actors on TV Shows."

She warned them to stay on top of their business, to ask if you don't understand something, don't get too cocky, and remember "One Hit Record Don't Make You A Superstar".

Watch your Financials, talk to a Tax Advisor, go to The Bank, save for a Rainy Day and be prepared to have your Friends be happy but envious because you are in a different echelon where you are going to make what they have to work for months to acquire, also for God's Sake be careful of the "New" Friends, who are going to want to live vicariously through you who will "use" you to get into Nightclubs, Premiers and the like, also set up boundaries because they are going to get very needy and possessive, they may even get upset that you didn't invite them to a Party which was Invitation only so be careful like that, a lot of Stars in the US find out who their Real Friends were when the career went downhill."

"Also, be thankful that you are part of an era who are more Money Savvy, New Edition, B2K, The Backstreet Boys, N'Sync and even Menudo The Boy Band Ricky Martin got his start in learned that." 

She reminded them that N'Sync & The Backstreet Boys only made $10,000.00 US Money after Three Years of Hard Work, New Edition only made $1.82 after their First Tour, only New Kids On The Block became successful but their Manager Maurice Starr who also created The New Edition knew he had to walk softly and carry a big stick.

"He knew he'd make more Money off of Five White Kids than Five Black Kids." she explained.

She also sternly reminded them that you could be hooked up with the Best Songwriter/Producer/Manager but that doesn't mean Pop Success.

Michael Bivins launched Boyz To Men but his "Other" Group Sudden Impact didnt' go far, Sisqo (The Thong Song) had a Girl Group called Luv Her but they didn't go far, even David Foster who is one of the World's most successful Producers flopped with Eden's Crush and this is a Man who worked with a veritable who's who.

She named The Artists he worked with. Olivia Newton-John, Chicago (with and without Peter Cetera), Peter Cetera, Hall & Oates, Toni Braxton whose Unbreak My Heart is still her biggest Hit, Whitney Houston, Celine Dion, Josh Groban, Michael Buble.

"The Man is so powerful that if you told any Disc Jockey not to play any Songs he worked on The Stations would go bankrupt.

Also keep in mind that your Family will have their lives turned upside down, they will love you no matter what and what I admire is that UK Boy Bands and Girl Bands aren't treated like privatized banks and that's saying a lot, in his Prime Bobby Brown carried his entire Family as did the Late Florence Ballard of The Supremes and Toni Braxton took care of her Family because she felt guilty for making it and leaving them behind professionally, they started out as a Girl Group, I think they had hoped they would be successful like The Pointer Sisters or even The Nolans but that didn't happen did it?"

They nodded respectfully.

"Also, learn to be self reliant, self sufficient, remember Girls Aloud started out when they were barely out of their Teens, and while Kimberly and Nadine were self sufficient thanks to Kimberley, it was Nicola & Cheryl who had to learn to be responsible ie doing Laundry and the like, a lot of Boy Bands/Girl Groups don't know how to do anything and they pay in spades later on." she explained. "In fact when they were in their Prime, New Kids On The Block were given some major words of advice on how to handle their Fame." 

"Les McKewon of The Bay City Rollers told them to enjoy it because as quickly as it came it could be taken away, Donny Osmond told them not to believe their own hype, while Frankie Avalon (Grease's Teen Angel) who was one of the biggest Teen Idols in the world in 1959 told them to have proper lifes kills, and Jimmy Osmond said "Treat Your Celebrity Like a Gourmet Meal, something you'll have only once in your life but you can look back on with Fondness." 

"Also look at Les, he did time in Rehab, got clean and sober and hid the fact that not only was he "sexually abused" but he was Bisexual as well." she explained. "Can you imagine what a scandal that would have been during their prime, and as many of you know alot of Boy Bands had a Gay Member, Lance Bass of N'Sync, Jon Knight Of New Kids On The Block, and God knows how many others." she replied. 

"I know England has a stronger legacy in terms of Alcohol, we see it on Soap Operas where there's always an Episode where someone has a Pint, you don't need liquor to get through the day, there are plenty of Cocktails you can have that don't have Alcohol, Shirley Temples, Cranberry Juice and Ginger Ales, etc if you took every single Rock Star out of The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame who had an addiction, you'd have nobody left, Grace Slick once said that The Jefferson Airplane are the only Group that started out in the 1960's that all of the Group Members are still alive and that's quite Bone Chilling."

The kids were shaken by that.

"Also look at Joe McIntyre of New Kids On The Block and AJ McClean of The Backstreet Boys, they were both horrible but it was for different reasons, for Joe it was because he had a hard time reinventing himself as a Solo Star and he didn't go far as did his Bandmembers, AJ self medicated because his Father let him down over and over again, and he grew up with so very little, his Bandmembers pleaded, warned, and threatened him but he didn't listen, then he went into Rehab and he almost ruined it not only for himself for his Bandmates, they forgave him as seen on Oprah Winfrey and although he fell off the wagon he works hard to keep his sobriety intact." 

"Here are some of the Acts who lost their lives, as she showed a Montage of Groups. The Beatles, Beach Boys, Miracles, The Shangri-Las, The Marvelettes, The Supremes, The Rolling Stones, The Temptations, The Ronettes, if can happen to them it can happen to you too, and these folks are legends whose shoulders you are riding on." she sternly reminded them.

"Also, don't go behind your Partners back, talk your issues out, it can make a world of difference a lot of Groups weren't able to do that and paid the price." 

"So be careful, be humble, and enjoy the ride because when it goes, it never comes back." replied Tamara.

They applauded her, shook her hand and took pictures with her and thanked her for her sage words of wisdom.

Keisha even took a picture with Tamara. She thought "If I can achieve what she has, I will be very proud." 

Isla, still continued to work hard and study hard and with some other Classmates, they had a Study Group patterned after The Paper Chase where they worked with each other and were a support group.

Although they knew that her Mother Paula was a successful Lawyer but they knew Isla didn't want to be known as her "Baby Girl", she wanted to have her own name and identity.

She still saw her Father Bobby when she could as did Theo who was very proud of his Kids, they visited their Grandma who was also very proud of them as was Grandpa.

James Bailey continued to work hard and train with the Team, he exercised and always watched himself in The Showers where he had to remind himself not to watch his Temmates. 

Their Bodies were so beautiful with Six Pack Abs, Beautiful Backsides and Cocks who got hard as the needles in The Shower as the Hot Water washed over them with the Liquid Gel from some of the World's Top Designers from Calvin Klein to Ralph Lauren.

He quickly washed, dried himself, made sure that he dried between The Toes so he wouldn't get the verrucas (aka Athlete's Foot), he put Lotion on his Body and then went home.

His Mother greeted him as did his Father and Michael where they had their Tea. Afterwards, he and Michael washed The Dishes and bought Mum some Tea to enjoy. Since there were Four Bedrooms, one was used as a Home Office where Michael & Ed took care of their Financials. 

James went into his Bedroom and studied hard doing his courses. He thoguht of Theo who lived in The Dormitory and how hard he worked for his as well and in his own way inspired him in terms of keeping a Room neat and he remembered how strict Aggie was in her own way.

He also thought of Martin Pemberton aka "Pembo" who dated Kimberley Walsh before she became a Superstar in Girls Aloud, Ashley Cole who married Cheryl Ann Tweedy also of Girls Aloud, who were a Poor Man's Beckham/Posh Spice, and Lamar Odom who married Khloe Kardashian and ruined his Career and Name due to Drugs, Alcohol, and Sex Addiction who had suffered strokes who even saw his Best Friend Jamie Bell die of addiction.

Deep down he was jealous because Lamar made it and he didn't, kind of like Brick Pollitt & Skipper in Cat On A Hot Tin Roof. 

"If there was one thing they had in common, they along with Nadine had a yen for Athletes many of which were products of a Mixed Marriage, but Nadine got her happy ending while Cheryl didn't." he thought.

So he worked hard for his and continued to fulfill his quest. He also knew that he had to be careful and humble because not everyone was going to make it.


	87. Chapter 87

As for Ilsa and Keisha they were on their way to their own adventure.

Keisha's Cousin Leslie was going out of town for her own "Dirty" Weekend with her Boyfriend Sam so she asked if she could Housesit.

"Bring Isla with you." explained Leslie.

They were thrilled beyond words and on Friday, they arrived after finishing their jobs. Leslie told her Landlady who they were who greeted them and gave them the Key to the Flat.

When they entered they were bedazzled. It had a lot of dark Furniture but it was so beautiful. Leslie worked as a Graphic Designer who admitted after seeing Flashdance or even Clarke Garrison's "Loft" Style Apartment on Old School Episodes on The Bold & The Beautiful she wanted something similar.

There was a Envelope for them that consisted of Money, and a Note greeting them saying use the Money for Groceries and she gave them Codes for TV as well as The Wi-Fi.

"She is so smart and cool." remarked Isla. "Oh God, I have to let Mum where I am." 

So she texted Paula so she wouldn't worry about her whereabouts as well as Theo. They both confirmed and said "Have A Great Weekend".

They went to a Bakery and got some Cookies which they know they would enjoy eating later on.

They saw that Leslie had what they needed most notably Eggs, Bread, Bacon, Sausages so they decided to Order Pizza and kept track of the Receipts.

They also bought some Non-Alcoholic Wine to enjoy before they arrived.

So after tipping The Deliveryman. They happily ate using a Tray grinning at each other. Afterwards, they cleaned up, and Keisha put on some romantic music to listen to.

They happily slow danced, holding each other by Artists Isla never even heard of. It seemed that Keisha had managed to get access to The Music after watching Clips and downloading them on her IPOD. 

"It feels so good to hold you like this." murmured Keisha.

"Same here." smiled Isla. "I was in such a happy state folks were looking at me strangely." 

"We're far away from everyone and we have nobody bothering us." replied Keisha.

So they kissed each other passionately, and Keisha lead Isla into the Bedroom that was "preprepared" by Leslie. It had beautiful soft sheets made of cotton with a beautiful scent.

They each removed each other's clothes and continued kissing each other. 

They sensually moved their hips against each other, each feeling the other person's desire, Keisha then took her thumbs and caressed Ilsa's Nipples that got so hard to the touch. 

They fell on the bed, where they both spread their legs and their bodies came into contact with each other where Boyz To Men's "Uhh Ahh" was playing. 

Their hips moved harder and harder and then they both climaxed.

"Please turn over darling." murmured Keisha.

Isla obliged and then Keisha spread her legs and stroked her clit. It felt so good Isla moved her hips up and down groaning saying how good it felt please not to stop.

"God, you're so wet." Keisha murmured sexily. "Oh Baby you're so wet." 

"you get me this way." moaned Isla. "Finger me, touch me, suck me." 

So Keisha obliged first Fisting her, and although she went soft Isla begged her to go harder and faster and she once again came.

Needless to say Isla was in a state of wanderlust. She asked Keisha to get the bottle to use to which Keisha happily agreed to.

She poured The Wine on Isla, and then sucked her off from her breasts, then put it between her legs and then she took her tongue and plunged inside her.

She didn't tell Isla this but she also used it on Ouzo a Greek Liquor that tasted like Licorice. She didn't want her to know feeling it was "private". 

Isla cried out as Keisha moved her tongue back and forth moving her hips. She made Lesbian Sex so hot, so sexy, so horny.

"That's it baby, fuck your pussy, fuck me hard, make me cum!" cried out Isla.

This talk got Keisha more turned on so she continued to fuck and tongue her and once again Ilsa came.

She kissed Keisha passionately, moving her hips harder and harder.

"We have to expand our horizons, I want to go further with you." murmured Isla.

"What do you mean?" asked Keisha.

"Toys." she whispered sexily. "I always wanted to use them, I find that it's hotter." 

"You don't say." laughed Keisha.

"I couldn't go into a Sex Shop with you, I'd get too turned on with the whips, chains, riding crop and Dildos, just seeing one would get me off." she replied. "I'd get so wet just looking at one, I'd have to go into a changing room and whack myself off."

"Ooh you don't say." giggled Keisha. "Public Sex is so hot but so risky at the same time." 

"I know, I always had fantasies about you fucking me, maybe in The Woods, or even on a Bus where we'd sit at the Top and sit next to each other, you'd brush my skirt you're three middle fingers stroking my middle, even then you'd get me all hot, my clit would be throbbing, my nipples would be hard and pointed, my breathing would be heavy, then you'd wear your Strap On then I'd touch you and I'd see how hard you are, and my hands would brush around your area, I'd send you a Text saying how much I want to unzip you, pull your cock out, and jerk you off." 

"Oh God, Baby that's so hot, we're going to do that I promise, I have a surprise for you." she murmured between kisses. "I have one just in case."

"Oh please put it on, just thinking what you'd do to me is getting me all hot." groaned Ilsa.

So Keisha quickly ran and strapped it on. She got a tutorial from Maggie aka "Mitch" one of the hottest, baddest, Tomboys on Campus who everyone respected. Even straight guys came to her for Sex Advice on how to please their woman.

She put lube to make it easier for Isla who wanted her so bad. She got on top of her where Isla bent her knees she reached for Keisha's Shoulders and then Keisha entered her. 

It felt so good, so hot, she grabbed Keisha backside begging her to go deeper harder faster, to which Keisha obliged.

As for Keisha being "inside" Isla felt so good, she nipped and sucked at her breasts where Isla sexily moved her hips upward. Within seconds they both "came" which felt so good. 

Isla then went on top of Keisha, and started riding her her head thrown back, her nipples oh so hard to the touch she knew that her wetness was coating Keisha and it felt so hot. 

She even murmured about how hot it was to have Keisha's hard Cock inside her wet pussy she then climaxed. 

"I want to go on all fours I want you to finger me, tongue me then fuck me again!" ordered Isla.

So Keisha "obeyed" first tonguing her then taking her hand and then touching her stunned at how wet Isla had become, she even heard a squishing sound then she plunged herself inside Isla which really turned her on. She moved back and forth groaning, moaning and sighing, even laughing with pleasure, then before she knew it she came.

Keisha pulled out, then she faced Isla. 

"Oh god, you felt so good inside me." Isla murmured as she kissed Keisha. "Do you know how hot and wet you get me even when were' not together." 

"Do tell." smirked Keisha.

"Sometimes I can't sleep so I'll be in my room imagiing you inside me on top of me, fucking me." moaned Isla as she moved her hips.

"So show me." replied Keisha.

So Isla did. she moved her hips she spread her legs, and started stroking herself, she found it so hot since Keisha was watching, that got her oh so hard.

"Oh Baby, please don't stop, you're so sexy when you do that." murmured Keisha as she kissed her. 

So Isla moved harder and harder and before she knew it, she came.

"God, that's hotter than a Porn Movie." moaned Keisha.

"I'm glad you liked it, you get me so turned on, you bring out the freak and the dawg in me." replied Ilsa.

She even jerked Keisha off taking the Wine and pouring it on her cock, then she teased her by licking the tip then plunging her mouth over the cock itself. 

Keisha was so turned on and before she knew it she came. 

Isla snuggled next to her and kissed her.

"Keep the strap on, don't take it off, it's sexy seeing you wear it." murmured Isla. 

She even teased Keisha by straddling it, but not putting herself inside her, her hips moved back and forth, Isla kissed Keisha passionately, even givng her a Love Tap on her backside which turned Isla on. 

They happily fell asleep in each other's arms and Isla said she wanted them to shower together with it on.


	88. Chapter 88

So the next morning they got up. They made their toilet, and then brushed and gargled then turned on the Shower.

Keisha kept the Strap On, and then she took the Liquid Gel she had and under a Warm Shower, she put some in her hand and together they had a romantic shower together. 

They ate a delicious Breakfast and did some checking on their E-Mail on their Tablets.

They decided to walk around the neighborhood after cleaning up, and got a Thank You Card for Leslie. 

There was a Park nearby and they hung out and walked around and enjoyed the day.

"Why don't we go out later this evening?" suggested Isla.

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Keisha.

So they had an early dinner and went to the Club and had the time of their lives. 

They danced the night away, and got home safely in a Taxicab. 

They spent another romantic evening making love and happily sleeping in each other's arms.

The next morning they ate another fantastic breakfast, left and went back to Campus. They each had some homework to do so they decided to leave it at that.

As for Paula, she had her hands full "again" this time with Gary Windass who got beaten up within an inch of his life for failing to pay heavy loans to Rick Neelan a Loan Shark.

She later discovered he fudged The Roof causing involuntary manslaughter. 

This resulted in her working overtime to try to get him a lighter sentence but she knew it would be impossible. He "Lied" and he allowed himself to be manipulated by both Nick Tisley and Peter Barlow with a Monetary Bribe which was a bad thing.

She called Brenda who gae her some insight about "Bribes".

"It's been happening since the beginning of time." Brenda replied. "Did you know 60 Years ago a US Disc Jockey named Alan Freed got in trouble with The Law for Payola aka Monetary Bribes, where he would take Cash Payments to play Songs, he got busted, got blacklisted and died a couple of years later an alcoholic and homeless." 

"God I didn't know that." replied Paula.

"Also, look at Felicity Huffman and Lori Loughlin, they did a Bribe Job and Felicity may got to Prison in The Fall." replied Brenda.

"Yeah, but these folks weren't as desperate as some of these Street Folks." sighed Paula.

"I know and I know deep in my heart they appreciate what you do for them." replied Brenda. "However Gary's going to have to pay or what he did, he fudged The Roof, an innocent person died, a family was destroyed, now Carla Connor has suffered a breakdown." 

"I know what you mean." she sighed. "However Carla & Nick knew that The Roof was a mess, I couldn't have a Building without doing an inspection, we do that at our Office each year."

Later on in the week, Paula and Sophie hooked up and they had Dinner, and just snuggled and talked. Sophie saw that Paula was preoccupied and asked her what was wrong." 

"Gary Windass and his involvement with The Roof, Dear God then being bribed by Peter Barlow and Nick Tisley, then the theft with his own Grandmother how depressing is that." steamed Paula.

"I'm not excusing these folks for what happened but keep in mind most of them spent their lives living Hand to Mouth and sometimes borrowed from Peter to pay Paul so to speak." Sophie replied softly. "What he did was bad but he wasn't as bad as this fellow named Pat Phelan who killed two Men one of which he locked away then he almost killed Michelle Connor on her Wedding Day, the one admirable thing he did was he took on the responsibility of dating Sarah, who had Two Kids of her own, a lot of guys wouldn't have done that." 

"Hmm, maybe that could help with his defense, he was a Family Man who wanted to take care of his Family." Paula sighed. "Also he had a Little Boy of his own, and when you don't send out Child Support Payments, you get in big trouble." 

"I know at least he tried to step up, a lot of Parents didn't." replied Sophie. "Check out The Barlows, Ken adopted Tracy but didn't raise his Children which consisted to his Late Daughter Susan or Peter and I think it affected him still, her Real Father Ray Langton lived on The Street was a Building Contractor but he abandoned his family." 

"God I didn't know that." sighed Paula. "I guess I was lucky with Bobby, a lot of Black Men don't take care of theirs." 

"Yeah but no matter what you'll do a great job in his defense and even if he has to go away for awhile, he'll know that he's paying a debt to society just like so many of the other guys." replied Sophie. "Come on, let's call it a night you're tired and you need to relax." 

"You're right." replied Paula.

So off they went into the Bedroom. They didn't make love they just slept in each other's arms and for them that was more than enough."


	89. Chapter 89

When she did the Trial for Nick, she did her best to show he was a Guy who was trying so hard to escape his "Blue Collar Past".

His Grandmother was a Seamstress who wanted to improve her station in Life but got shot down by Mike Baldwin. Sadly some former associates rememeberd that she spent more time complaining that meeting her quota. 

He didn't have any children but he tried his best to do right by his Family including Bethany who for a brief time was a Lap Dancer who also was one step away from being "Groomed" but fortunately she was saved. 

Yet to the Jury, who were of Indian, Black, and Asian background stealing from a Grandmother was a "No-No". In the Asian & Indian Community "Grandmother" headed the Family in many ways while in the Black Community, even if Grandmother lived on her own or with a Spouse Family always came over to make sure that she was taken care of.

They looked at him as a "Wannabe but never Gonnabe", as for David he was just as guilty for aiding and abetting even when he knew the truth.

After the Jury deliberated, they shocked the Courtroom with a "Not Guilty" Verdict. David & Nick cried tears of relief and left The Courtroom very relieved and blessed.

They made a promise to do whatever they could to help Audrey and the Factory workers themselves.

Needless to say the Folks were stunned but it was Gary Windass who wasn't as lucky. He took a bribe, he got money illegally, he lied incessantly and although he served in The Army, that wasn't enough. So he got sentenced to do Three Years at "Open". As he was hauled downstairs he cried and said to anyone who would listen "I'm Sorry".

Needless to say, Brenda managed to get the word out on David & Nick through a Juror.

"They explained that although what they did was wrong, they were trying to keep the factory going and creating jobs for the community, that had always been the hub of the community, although they didn't condone the Stealing, they knew that working with Carla Connor was to put it mildly "difficult", they also heard how much of a hard time she gave Aliya who was quite territorial with Underworld.

Also since she and Nick were "Partners" it was both their responsibility to do the Inspection of The Factory for Health & Safety Purposes, they proably felt that their Factory was ten times cleaner than the others all over the world.

Yet for them they felt it wasn't Gary's fault that Rana was careless with her purse on her Wedding Day and went inside especially since she never had any business in there in the first place, also to The Indian Jury Members, being a Lesbian and with a Christian Woman and breaking her vows was a sin.

"Dear God." murmured Brenda.

Yet Rick Neelan paid the highest price with his Loan Shark Business, he got sentenced to Ten Years in Prison but like so many other Convicts like The Goodfellas, and even former Rap Mogul Marion "Suge" Knight he could run his empire from behind bars.

As for His Offices, Paula and Brenda were stunned to know it's location. It was once a Nightclub where they patronized during their Uni Days where they would listen to music and the like.

"I know Building that was used over and over but never made profit. First it was a Video Store back in the Day, then a Kebab Shop now it's a Convenience Shop." replied Brenda.

"Yeah but someone is going to take over and refurbish it but who?" wondered Paula.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Brenda. "I'll say one thing, The Battersby Sisters and Sarah Platt were lucky they didn't get their Butt Beat after trespassing like that, trying to play Charlie's Angels Wannabees." 

"I know right." replied Paula. 

"Needless to say give yourself a pat on the back, you really saved Nick& David's Life, I bet Gary will appeal and leave the Street eventually, what worries me is his Baby." sighed Brenda. "Those Platts owe you their Son's Lives."

"Yeah, I know." replied Paula. "I must say I'd love to take Sophie out for a Romantic Afternoon but since she works from 11:00 to 7:00 it's kind of hard, her Dinner Break is only at 3:00 PM." 

"Yeah, and they really need her there." replied Brenda. "Why don't you call her and whisper some Sweet Nothings into her ear, she'd love that."

So Paula took Brenda's advice and called Sophie at 3:00 and asked her where she was.

She suggested she go Home, make sure she's all alone and go upstairs to her Bedroom.

Sophie "Obeyed" excited at the same time.

"I have a confession to make to you." Paula replied huskily.

"What's that." purred Sophie.

"I wanted you from the moment we kissed, I fantasized about sending you a Hot Sexy Text at The Dinner Table but I didn't want to startle you." she explained.

"Oh do tell." murmured Sophie already feeling aroused.

"I thougt about you later on that Night, wanting you, thinking of you, I'm in public but I'm getting so turned on right now." replied Paula.

"What would you have done to me." Sophie murmured.

"I would have taken you up against The Wall in your Room, removed your Trousers and then started to Tongue You, you'd get all wet and you'd move your hips back and forth begging me not to stop telling me how good it felt." replied Paula.

"Oh Paula please don't talk like that." Sophie cried. "I'm getting so aroused."

"Hmm, I know how you feel." murmured Paula. "What I wouldn't give to be naked with you, on top of you, making love to you right now." 

"Oh Baby, I'm taking My Clothes Off, I'm so turned on." Sophie groaned. "I'm in My Bed humping myself." 

"That's my girl." moaned Paula. "Imagine me on top of you, spread your legs for me."

Sophie "obeyed" 

Paula then took off her own clothes. 

"Oh, you feel so good I'm so hot, my clit is throbbing, I want you so much." 

"I want you more." cried Sophie as she moved herself up and down thrusting her hips.

"Oh, you're so wet, do you like it when I touch you there." replied Paula. 

"Yes!" murmured Sophie.

For the next several minutes they whispered sweet nothings to each other and climaxed.

"Oh god that was great, thanks Paula." giggled Sophie.

"You are quite welcome." replied Paula. "Just think how much fun we're going to have later on in the week." 

So they said goodbye happily counting the days.


	90. Chapter 90

Yet another pleasant surprise took place for Paula & Sophie.

It seemed that Dev Alahan was going away to India with his Children because he felt a change of scenery was important especially for this Daughter who was acting up and almost lost her year.

He delegated Evelyn The Job As Manager whom he trained who learned very quickly to his relief.

He also offered a Rental to Sophie & Paula for The Summer which made them happy. They agreed that they would stay on The Weekends, but Sophie would make sure that the Flat was nice and clean and organized. 

He trusted them beyond 100% and he said having them there would be like a Tax Write Off. They even talked about having Brandon & Brenda over Dinner which they said would be great.

Paula explained to her Neighbor that she would be away on The Weekends but would come back on Monday Evening so just watch The House. She even made arrangements to have her Lawn Mowed.

So spending time on The Street was fun, she got to know the folks better and even asked Theo for a favor.

Since he was so good in English he offered to help Abi Franklin get her Equivalent Academic Certificate. He had a way of teaching English that was so much more fun and interesting and although she took nothing away from Brian, he was more fascinating. 

He used Cue Cards, Index Cards, and the like to explain certain things. From how Pip felt like a absolute "Loser" when he found out who his real benefactor was. The heartbreak of Miss Havisham, and the power of forgiveness with Joe Gargery, who was Pip's former Brother & Law and Guardian.

He also showed her how cool Math could be. After seeing Hidden Figures, it fascinated and angered him that these Ladies who helped to get a Man on the Moon had to wait for nearly 50 Years to get recognized. He loved how the "Ladies" walked down the aisle, just like on Empire when The Lyons Family went for a "Meeting" with The Dubois Family.

So he did the same thing explaining that in Algebra the key was to finding The Missing Link and finding the common Number.

She did her Exams, passed with Flying Colors and Sally had a Grad Party for her. They joked around, ate and even Seb was very proud of his Mother. 

"Just remember that the best is yet to come and in order to achieve it you gotta believe it." replied Aggie as she toasted her.

"Thanks Aggie." replied Abi.

As for Paula and Sophie they decided to do their own "Graduation Celebration". Sophie had Paula in stitches when she told her about how she saw a Movie called "Can't Hardly Wait" about The Class of 1998 and how one Party and everything that happened, it even featured the Hit "Can't Get Enough Of You Baby" by Smashmouth a One Hit Wonder.

"Boy British Kids & US Kids are as different as Night & Day, you couldn't put some US Kid and send them to Waterloo Road, they'd be crying like babies." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah, I remember when Isla watched Mean Girls and she couldn't believe the hierarchy and The Power Structure in The Cafeteria." admitted Paula.

"Uh huh, but that's what made it such a cult classic." replied Sophie.

So they just went to Sleep, and snuggled. They had a Romantic Breakfast then decided to go for a Walk around the Park. They saw Maria with Liam enjoying the day, and Sophie told her that she was quite the survivor. She raised her Son from Day one after his Father Liam Connor died, then she has Emma & Bethany as Boarders which helps a lot financially.

"Good for her." replied Paula.

They decided to do something ultra fun that they both got a kick out of.


	91. Chapter 91

They found out that in the neighboring Community of Albert Square in Walford, were having a LGBT Bar which wasn't all that far away. 

Their opening Night was going to be on a Saturday so they decided "Why Not?"

They told Billy, Paul and Sean in advance and they decided to make an Evening out of it. Brandon & Brenda were also invited. 

They took Billy's Car and Paula offered to Drive which made everyone happy. Sophie also discovered that there were lots of fun Non Alcoholic Drinks to have.

They arrived and saw an impressive lineup. They got a Table that Paula had reserved in advance, and they sat down and checked out the action.

Paula got some strange looks and some asked if she ever lived in The Square. Paula said no.

"Hmm, you look so much like someone I just can't remember who it is?" replied a Black Lady named Denise.

"Sorry, can't help you there." replied Paula.

So the evening went off without hitch. The music was fantastic, everyone danced and had a great time. Also they met some Ladies from the States. They were in England as part of a Sorority Convention of Alpha Kappa Alpha their HCBU (Historically College Black University). Their past alumni have included Gladys Knight, Jada Pinkett Smith, Coretta Scott King and Miriam Anderson who was a guest at the House of Albert Einstein whose Best Friend was Max Born (Olivia Newton-John's Grandfather).

They were from various Colleges but it got it's start at Howard University in Washington, DC which has been overlooked. Washington besides being the Nation's Capitol, is also home to the burgeoning Grunge Movement, as well as the Location of The First Starbucks Coffeeshop which is now a Multi Billion Dollar Enterprise. 

They talked to the Ladies who lived all over America. There was Robin who worked as an English Professor, Teri who worked in Philadelphia, PA. who did PR and was active on the R & B Board helping singers of the past get their recognition and due since many were overlooked by The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame. Janis who was an Entertainment Lawyer, Phyllis a Mathematician and Wanda a Financial Consultant.

Janis & Brenda talked about being Lawyers while Wanda and Brandon talked about Insurance and Financials. 

So the Ladies gave their Card and the Hotel Room they were staying at. 

"Hey maybe you can come to w here we live, Coronation Street it's a pretty cool place, we've got restaurants to go to and everything." smiled Sophie

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Janis.

So everyone left and the Ladies took Paula & Sophie's Numbers. They went back and since it was decided that they would spend part of Saturday & Sunday visiting, they decided to make their day fun and memorable.

When the Folks heard about the African American Ladies coming to visit, many were excited and happy.

So Paula and Sophie came for them a 12:00 where Paula rented a Van for all of them. They happily drove along looking at The Sights and then they arrive on The Street.

There was a Banner saying "Welcome" which blew them away. They walked around The Neighborhood, saw The Factory shook their heads because many of them had Seamstresses in their Families.

"My Uncle Cal is a Tailor and he's a wizard when he puts a Needle to Thread." replied Janis softly.

They also admired some of the other landmarks like The Redbank Apartments.

"Isn't it amazing how you could turn one simple thing into another." replied Wanda. "Do you think we can see one of them." 

"I can ask." replied Paula. After getting a clearing, they walked in and admired it. 

"Kind of reminds me of my Loft in Chicago, Ill." replied Wanda.

So they went back downstairs and across the Street Aggie screamed at them.

"Hey if you guys have some free time, come on over for Dessert." she shouted.

"Okay, thanks so much M'am." they replied.

They also admitted coming to England was a thrill for them. 

"Many of us have Family Members who served in WW II, and they had Old School Pictures, they loved it the people, music dancing and they were blown away at how strong the Beer was." replied Phyllis.

"That's fascinating." replied Sophie.

"Yeah and then many of our Cousins grew up in 80's British Music from Wham & Culture Club who were the two most popular. They also loved Soul To Soul, Princess, Billy Ocean, and they had no idea that Miquel Brown's Daughter Sunitta was a Girlfriend of Simon Cowell's." 

"What was The American's reaction to Simon Cowell when he first started out?" replied Sophie.

"Oh they weren't ready for him, he was too in your face and in comparison to the UK, The US is very conservative about a lot of things, I mean if you took a UK Wife in the 1950's and a US Wife, it's as different as night & day, but what I admire about him is that none of his acts that he has worked with have gotten into major scandals and that's saying a lot." replied Janis.

"You've got a point there." replied Paula.

"If he ever went to a US University and taught a Course about The Media, they would go crazy for him, I would have loved for him to have received an Honorary Degree of Arts, they've given one to Aretha Franklin at Harvard and she stole the show when she sang." 

"I can imagine." replied Paula.

"What about British Culture, is it popular in The US?" asked Sophie.

"Oh yeah!" replied Teri. "I watch a lot of Shows on BBC America which I love and I love Adele's Music she is fantastic, she's one of the very few White Acts to have her Music played on Black Radio and TV." 

"How cool is that?" replied Sophie.

"Yeah she has such a way of touching your soul and healing your heart." replied Wanda.

So they shared their stories. Teri told them about how when a Recording Artist comes to Philly she helps them navigate with Interviews and the like. She also told them about how American Bandstand got their start in Philly as Bob Horn's Bandstand in 1952 then got switched when Bob Horn got fired for his addiction to Alcohol and Young Girls." 

"God that's sick." replied Paula.

"You don't know the half of it, in fact they used to do "Sex Movies" in The Woods which are tame by today's comparison but still it was all about getting paid." Teri replied. "Sadly enough I went to a Trade Show and I saw a Man who went from being a Superstar on US Soaps to a "Has Been". His name was George Reinholt and he played Architect/Businessman Steve Frame on Another World from 1968-1975."

"Aww, what happened?" asked Paula.

"He got to egotistical for some of the folks he worked with, directors, soap writers and then he faded into obscurity, he ended up renting his house out, and lived in a Garage converted to An Apartment." sighed Teri. "Back in the Day My Grandma used to love watching him, it was so funny from what I was told the Announcer named Bill Wolfe would say "And For The Next 60 Minutes The Continuing Story Of Another World". 

"So different from our Soaps." replied Sophie. "We don't get announcers, I heard that you're a Math Wizard."

"Yep, I am." grinned Phyllis. "I've worked at Space Camps, done Night School, and showed that Math can be a fun thing, and I remind the children that were it not for her knowledge of Math, Mae Jemison wouldn't have gotten into Outerspace, I would have loved a Hidden Figures Lady do battle with a Big Bang Theory Guy, that would be hilarious." 

So the rest of the day they talked about themselves. Sophie told them about living on The Street her whole life, and her Sister Rosie who is currently in Japan.

They went to The Bistro and had a fabulous dinner then went into the Rovers for a Beer which they enjoyed. They met the other patrons who welcomed them, one even learned how to play Darts. 

Paula drove them home and Aggie said to come on over at around 4:00 for a Meal along with Paula & Sophie, Billy, Paul, Sean & Summer Brandon & Brenda. They agreed and they looked forward to it.

The next day they had an authentic British Breakfast which they enjoyed and at 3:00 PM Paula once again came to pick them up. Aggie cooked up a mess of food like Jerk Chicken, Jamaican Patties, Rice, Salad, and for dessert Cake. 

They sat and talked some more and one of them acknowledged that in New York, there was a Jamaican Community which is very tight knit. 

"Many of them work as Babysitters and the children buck their authority." acknowledged Wanda. "The Kids love them.:

"I love British TV, like Call The Midwife, and Downton Abbey." replied Phyllis. "So in your face and so glamorous, My Grandmother was a Nurse." 

"So I hear you're a Builder Mr. Edison?" asked Janis?

"Yes, I am." he acknowledged proudly. "When we first moved here, folks thought I was The Garbageman, I pranked a Neighbor and he was mortified when he found out who I was." 

"That must have been funny." laughed Teri. 

So they spent the next several hours talking about themselves, joking around and one of them helped Aggie clean up in the kitchen.

"Least I can do M'am." she replied. 

Afterwards, it was time to go and they were driven back to their Hotel. However they were given Cards Paula Sophie, Aggie & Edison, not to mention Billy, Paul & Sean.

They thanked them and enjoyed the rest of their time in England.

The months went on and then it was time for The Gay Pride Parade that they wouldn't forget.


	92. Chapter 92

Once again I will name some "Real Life Folks" but this is once again "Fiction" and any similarities is purely Co-Incidental.

It was a beautiful Saturday where there were Banners, People, Folks and various Companies proudly marching and acknowledging they support Benefits for Same Sex Partners.

There were Floats where people were dancing to all kinds of songs from "Can You Feel It" By The Jacksons from their Triumph Album in 1981 whose remix was featured in The Pilot Episode of Queer As Folk US amongst others.

However one of the most popular Floats was one featuring various Soap Opera Characters from The US as well as The UK. There was Anna Friel who made History by doing one of the first Same Sex Kisses as Beth on Brookside in 1994. Then from The US there was Crystal Chappel, Jessica Leccia and Orlagh Cassidy who played Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera and Doris Wolfe on The US's longest Running Soap Opera Guiding Light that went off the air in 2009 in September after 72 Years on the air, 57 on TV.

Another Soap Icon was Maureen Garrett whose first big break was playing Elizabeth Jane aka "EJ" Ryan on Ryan's Hope, but it was from 1976-2009 on and off played Holly on Guiding Light who stunned fans when she "Came Out". She started living with her Partner in 1992 named Janet, never did Interviews and never did award shows appearances. She never got "outed" which would have created a national uproar at the time but now she's retired she doesn't care what anyone thinks.

They had a "hearse" to honor the "Original" Franky Doyle Carol Burns who sadly enough died in real life. They showed a Picture of Leah Bracknell who was the first to get "Committed" in a Blessing who sadly enough is battling Stage Four Cancer.

They also had performers from The US who acknowledged that The LGBT Community as their Bread & Butter when their Career went downhill. 

Cece Penniston (Finally) Robin S (Show Me Love), Crystal Waters (She's Homeless), and Martha Walsh (who made her bones as a Backing Vocalist for Sylvester who had the Hit Dance Disco Heat, then as One Half Of The Weather Girls (It's Raining Men), and was the "Real" Voice behind C & C Music Factory and Black Box. 

They also had speeches from African American Journalist Cynthia Horner who in 1970 created The First African American Teen Magazine Right On (The Sister Magazine Of Tiger Beat which is still in operation whose Co-Founder Lloyd Thaxton also hosted his own Rock & Roll Show) who talked about the "Link" between The LGBT Community and The US Black Community in terms of Music.

"You have always embraced the Music of Black Musicians, from early Blues, Chess, Motown, and Stax but now more than ever you help keep the Music Of Philly alive that had a lot of amazing Recording Artists. From The Post Elvis Presley Teen Idols Frankie Avalon, Fabian & Bobby Rydell, Len Barry of 123 Fame and in 1964 Two Young Men named Kenny Gamble & Leon Huff met in an Elevator and after a couple of years making their Bones, they hit paydirt with Expressway to Your Heart by The Soul Survivors who some thought were The Young Rascals, then The Supremes & Temptations version of "I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" by The Supremes & Temptations and in their own way gave Motown a run for their Money in the 1970's with various Groups, from The O'Jays, Three Degrees, Harold Melvin & The Blue Notes, Lou Rawls, The Three Degrees, Billy Paul, and that's just the tip of the Iceburg, when their careers went downhill they always knew they could come to England and perform and you welcomed them with open arms and because of you The Three Degrees still rock, to you they are still divas and not some Old School Act that fellow US Girl Groups became unfortunately." "Also because of you the songs reached a whole new generation of Fans, with various interpretations by Dusty Springfield, Simply Red, Rod Stewart, Jimmy Somerville even Canadian Michael Buble, and Paul Young was able to get his foot in the door when he did his breakthrough Song "Everytime You Go Away" written by Daryl Hall whoa s part of Hall & Oates the most successful Duo of all time.

"You also put "Cash" In the Bank Accounts of US Songwriters when you do interpretations of obscure R & B Hits, from "Knock On Wood" "You Are Everything", and even "Le Freak" so for that we thank you, enjoy the day be proud, be happy and continue to strive." 

This resulted in a intense applause and cheering. When the Parade ended folks went to The Park, and there were Kiosks giving out free samples of stuff. Sophie made out like a Bandit with Toys, T-Shirts, Stickers and so many other things. They put the stuff in Paula's Car and continued to walk around some more and had a blast. 

The evening was just as much fun Clubbing and it was one of those evenings that even when you didn't "Drink" you felt like you were on a High. Afterwards they went back to The Redbank Apartments and had a romantic evening. They got a Text from Brandon & Brenda wishing them a "Happy Pride Day" and would see them soon. As they looked outside, it was another Lazy Sunday on The Street. 

Folks were having Breakfast, sleeping in late and Billy was doing another Church Service. They also decided to do a Staycation since Sophie was needed at The Restaurant, and Paula had to work on other Cases.

One Year Later

Things were finally getting back to "Normal" Sally and her "Gang" got rid of the "Horse", the Factory was in tip top shape, and The Baileys were still gaining steam in The Community. Ken still was seeing Claudia, Amy, Aasha & Aadi were working harder then ever and Maria & Sarah found a second chance at romance. For Maria it was with Ali Neeson who Liam took to like a Duck took to water while Sarah started seeing Adam Barlow.

When Tracy made a snide remark, Adam B Slapped her and toldher to stay in her lane.

"I'm just as much a Barlow as you, I got my name through blood, you got it through circumstance, your daughter got pregnant, Steve can't carry his family like a Man something that is only too well known in this Family and Peter still pines for a Drunk who is Bipolar so don't get judgy with me." declared Adam. "You're pathetic, everytime Steve was with another Woman, you ruined it for him, with Michelle, Becky, Karen and God knows who else." 


	93. Chapter 93

The minute Tracy heard that she was hurt but she knew that Adam was so right on the button.

No matter how many times she did something bad, evil, rotten and cruel, she was always forgiven no matter what.

Ken also knew what Adam said was true he also knew that out of all of his Family Members, Adam and Daniel seemed to have their life together. Daniel with a Baby by Sinead and Adam as a "Street Lawyer". 

He later stomped out and got a Tea at Roy's Rolls, took a deep breath and Texted Sarah & Harry to come over and keep him some company.

They came over and he gently kissed Sarah and hugged Harry. He ordered A Tea for Sarah & A Orange Juice for Harry.

"Well what's bought this on." she asked. 

"Sometimes in life you have to really show how much you appreciate the people in your life, after seeing what happened with Kate and even Daniel, you value the folks in your life, I've lost my Mom, and My Dad, I have my extended Family but sometimes there's too much baggage." he sighed.

"I know what you mean." She sighed. Finding out that your Two Half Brothers stole from their Grandmother and lied and denied.

"He may have felt like he could be like My Dad." replied Adam.

"Yeah." replied Sarah. It's so hard for her to believe sometimes that Mike Baldwin gave Gail away when she married her Later Father Brian although she thought of Martn Platt as her Father. 

Since it was still early, they decided to go for a walk around the park that made Harry very happy. He loved seeing the Ducks and Adam bought some Crisps that they fed to them which made them happy.

Eventually Harry got drowsy so Adam carried him back to The House, he helped Sarah get him undressed for Bed, and tucked him in with his favorite Bear.

He left said goodbye to Sarah, texted her a kissing emoji. When he returned to The Flat, he saw Sinead and Daniel watching TV asking him how his day went.

"Fine." he smiled.

"Turning into quite the Family Man aren't you." grinned Daniel.

"I guess." he replied bashfully.

So he went into his Room, relaxed and did some work online.

He also knew that after coming back and seeing what had happened this past year, it was really time to step up. Paula Martin was giving them a run for their Money and she was making them now more than ever to keep on their toes.


	94. Chapter 94

Although Rick Neelan was in Prison, he had "people" who were more than willing to help him including Sharon his sidekick.

She "Rented" out New Offices for a Song, got some "Locals" to help her clean, refurbish, she even took a Course in Computer Programming as well as Excel, Word, & Powerpoint.

She even went to the Gym to work out, slimmed her body out to look more "Legit". 

Little idea did the folks know they would be at her mercy. Many of them thought that with Rick in Jail, they were Scott Free but they weren't. She went so far as to go to The Grocery and saw a Man with his Family who almost lost the blood from his face. She gave him a Sinister Smile and left.

She went to The Betting Shop, and casually told a Man about how Rick was asking for him as well as a Lady who borrowed from Rick to prevent she and her Son from being thrown out in The Street.

They were very scared but they did whatever they could to help out. Little idea did they know that a "Mole" was on The Scene with a Robin Hood Like Mentality.

The Debts were downsized dramatically that enabled folks to pay up what they owed and what Sharon didn't know was that she was being "watched". 

So time went on and then Paula asked Sophie to be her Date at a Lawyer's Awards Dinner. It was a yearly ritual for Lawyers and since Brenda and Brandon were coming, so were Jackie & Julian and Paula bought Sophie. 

For Jackie seeing Sophie again was kind of irritating, since she was angry about losing the Ham, being with Sophie's where her Mother Sally was somewhat of a "Ditz", trying to keep up with the Joneses but she couldn't then having to deal with the Funky Smell of a Horse. Sally and her Partners got rid of it and got a portion of their Investment back but once again she ticked off Yasmeen.

Fortunately for Sophie Yasmeen didn't use it against her. Sophie unfortunately was a bit uneasy going but then Aggie to her a wonderful story.

In 1966 a Lady named Martha Frazier became the First Colored Nurse at a Hospital and she attended a Function and folks looked at her as if to say "Well What Are You Doing Here?" but she knew she was just as entitled and she became a well respected member of The Hospital.

"Yeah, but sometimes Jackie makes me feel I'm not good enough." replied Sophie.

"Naw, Naw, don't say that." replied Aggie. "Look at me, and my Family now before we came along how many Black Families lived on The Street, and when we arrived we didn't have any KKK markers at our door, nor did we have signs that said to "Go Home!" and let me tell you honey in England and The US Blacks had to fight tooth and nail to live where they wanted to live you got more going for you than some of these ladies, you're not a Mum, you didn't almost get groomed, you didn't go to Prison, you got your head on right, and look at Abi Franklin, she got her Educational Certificate and I know she wants more for herself." 

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Sophie. 

"As for the evening, remember on Scandal when they had the Inauguration Ball and Cyrus Foley wasn't enjoying himself, and he did a very brave thing, he ran for James Novak and together they had a wonderful evening and at The Ball people remember were stunned, but others didn't care including a White Guy with a Black Woman and there was a time where the First Blacks in The White House were Domesticated Staff." replied Aggie.

She loved talking to Aggie, she was more down to earth and maybe because of where her Family came from and what they achieved was quite impressive in comparison to some of The Street Residents. As far as she knew only Dev and Roy Cropper kept their business intact.

So the big night arrived and Paula came to pick her up and she was stunned at how beautiful she looked. Beth Sutherland (Kirk's Wife), worked on a very special gown for her.

"Show them we're as good as anyone else." replied Beth. 

Ken told her about how back in the day Mike Baldwin took Bet Lynch a Former Resident & Owner of The Rovers and she spent nearly a Week's Salary on a Dress to go to Restaurant she could only dream about going to. 

Upon arriving, A Parking Attendant took The Car then they went inside together. 

Paula gave the tickets to the Lady at the doorway. They were escorted to their Table and were offered a Drink. Sophie asked for Ginger Ale and Cranberry Juice while Paula had A White Wine.

Shortly afterwards, Brenda & Brandon arrived and greeted them both with kisses. Brenda beamed as she looked at Sophie.

"Whoa, look at you Girlfriend work it Diva!" she smiled.

"Thanks Brenda." replied Sophie. "You look great yourself." 

"What about me." replied Brandon looking hurt.

"Oh don't worry you look GQ Smoove." smiled Paula. 

She had mad respect for Brandon, he was the real deal unlike Nick, he got his the Old Fashioned Way through hard work and the like.

Later Julian and Jackie arrived and were happy and pleasant. The evening consisted of Speeches, Toasts and even an Award for Paula for Outstanding Services. Brenda also got one for being an Oustanding Lawyer Of Color. 

She smiled proudly and thought "Not Bad For A Young Lady Whose Grandparents Came With So Little And Worked Hard For Theirs." 

She also thoguht of the Young African American Ladies who were the largest group of Visible Minorities to graduate from West Point which is next to The US Naval Academy in Annapolis, MD., one of America's Top Military Colleges.

She saw their Picture and Downloaded it that she put in her Home Office, along with Michelle Obama, Baroness Louella Benjamin, as well as Mae Jameson The First Black Woman in Outer Space who was influenced by Nichelle Nichols aka Lt Uhura on Star Trek.

The Music came on and while Brandon asked Sophie for a Dance and Julian took Paula on The Floor, Jackie & Paula sat down with each other.

"So how was The Pony Trekking." asked Brenda.

"It was fun, but I wasn't ready for Paula and Sophie to be together though." Jackie admitted. 

"Why not?" asked Brenda.

"Well don't you remember that Paula and Sophie's Mother Sally were in School together, Sally was quite the Beyotch back in the day." replied Jackie.

"Yeah, but a lot of folks are and when you see them at a Class Reunion, you see that some folks don't always get their happy ending, they have problems with drugs, alcohol, divorce and sometimes The Law." replied Brenda.

She remembered reading Two Books by American Authors both of which are Dead. Erich Segal who wrote The Class about Five Men who attended Harvard (Class Of 1958), and Andrew Elliot whose Family were legendary like The Kennedys had every advantage but he squandered it.

Even when Joe Kennedy I was at Harvard, he was ostracized because he didn't come from Money. HIs Grandfather Patrick Kennedy left Ireland for The US to escape the Great Irish Potato Famine, his Father Patrick Joseph Kennedy Jr. aka "PJ", worked his way out of the Street yet by Thirty Joe Kennedy slowly built his Fortune in Movies, & Banks and was able to send his Children most notably his Sons to some of America's Top Schools.

Then in Class Reunion a Woman named Barbara Forrester blamed Annabel Jones (Class Of 1957) Radcliffe because a Young Man named Skip took Anabel out and not her because she wasn't in The Dorm Briggs Hall.

"Would it make you feel better that Sally had her share of Hard Times, Jail, Financials and the like, a lot of these "Mean Girls" get theirs in the long run trust me." replied Brenda.

"You're right." sighed Jackie. "I think I was angry at Sophie taking my Ham because growing up, sometimes we didn't always eat well, Beans on Toast, Soup and the like, I promised myself it would never happen again." 

"Oh okay, you were traumatized, and upset I can understand that." replied Brenda. "I remember one of My Cousins Kids ate an aftersnack that I got and I blew up at him, I told him you buy your own, and stop bumming off of people, he was hurt but he knew I was right." 

"God, he must have been so embarrassed." replied Jackie.

"He was, and his Parents almost got loud but I reminded them that the rule during Vacations everybody took care of their own, or as Shakespeare once said "Never A Borrower Nor A Lender Be." 

"That's a good line to remember." replied Jackie.

Eventually they came back and Jackie surprisingly was very pleasant to Sophie which stunned Julian. He didn't think of himself as a Snob but considering how hard he had to work for his and being Bi-Racial didn't exactly help matters any.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch.

The food was beyond delicious with Steak, Shrimp, Salad, and Delicious Hot Rolls and they had one of the most awesome dessert trays from Cakes, Pies, Ice Cream and so many other delights. Everyone had their fill and everyone left. 

When Julian and Jackie reached her place, she invited him in for a Tea.

They talked about a lot. 

"We're a lot more alike than you realize." replied Jackie sadly. "We're always trying to prove how successful we are to show we've escaped our past." 

"I don't apologize for my success." shouted Julian.

"Nobody's asking you to, but maybe seeing Sophie she represents a past that we want to put behind." sighed Jackie.

"Yeah, maybe so." he sighed. "I remember working at my Uncle's Café, I hated it sometimes, cleaning up after folks, emptying and filling the Dishwasher, cleaning the toilets and on and on, I realize now how Anal I am with my Help, I'm sure she wants to curse me out with my persnickety ways." 

"You never know." replied Jackie. 

So they talked some more and then Julian called it an night.

As for Paula & Sophie they happily drove back to Dev's and got some French Vanillas along the way. They happily opened the Flat and removed their shoes letting their toes to breathe. 

Paula put on some music and they sat on the Sofa and cuddled.

"Thanks again for inviting me." smiled Sophie as she kissed Paula.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." smiled Paula.

"It was truly something else, and congratulations for your award." she replied. "So happy for you, you really deserved it." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." replied Paula.

"I think there's a very special way to celebrate." smiled Sophie.

"Oh do you now?" asked Paula.

"Sure do." Sophie replied huskily.

So off they went into the Bedroom for another romantic evening.


	95. Chapter 95

They happily faced each other, kissing each other gently removing each other's clothes. 

They removed the comforter and crawled into bed with one another and continued to kiss passionately. Paula gently moved on top of Sophie their bodies moving against each other, whose love for each other intensified. It was a night of touching, pleasing, exploring and reaching brand new heights of ecstasy.

Afterwards, they happily slept in each other's arms but Sophie had Paula snuggled next to her. 

The next day they happily ate Breakfast and cleaned up and Paula asked Sophie to close her eyes. Upon opening them Sohie saw a Box and as she opened it she was curious.

"We're going to play another Game." giggled Paula.

In the Box was a Blue Paper, A Chess Set, and The Thinking Statue."

"What do these all have in common." asked Paula.

"Hmm, well I see the Board Game Chess, and there's the Color Blue and the Thinking Statue that I remember seeing in The Blues Brothers one day and ohh ohh." Sophie replied stunned.

"Yes, that's our next destination Chicago, Ill." Paula smiled. "I did some Legal Work for a Client, they are re-issuing some recently discovered Blues Music that will be distributed in The UK, he told me that in comparison to the US The "Kids" were more familiar with the Music." 

"Oh Boy, I can't wait!" shrieked Sophie. "When can we go." 

How about the last week of July." asked Paula. "It's a very popular time for Vacation in America." 

"It shouldn't be a problem." smiled Sophie. So once again Yasmeen said okay and wished them a good time. 

So they organized their Wardrobe, got their personal toiletries for travelling purposes and told Their Families they were going on a "New" Adventure.

Before they knew it they were off to the Aiport and went off into the Great Blue Yonder and happily waited to explore new territory.


	96. Chapter 96

They stayed at The Waldorf Astoria which is also a legendary Hotel.

Sophie had checked The Hotel in advance and was stunned at the Exterior that had a Beautiful all white area and the Interior was just as beautiful. There were Restaurants, Bars, Cafes, and their Suite had a Fireplace not to mention a Balcony.

"I'm beyond stunned." grinned Sophie.

"I am too." replied Paula. "Yet it's all ours for One Week." 

They were too excited to sleep and didn't even suffer any jetlag so they went downstairs and had Italian Cuisine that they devoured as well as Red Wine.

For Dessert they had Strawberry Shortcake which was also delicious and had Cappucinos.

They decided to go for a walk and were blown away by the City itself. 

They walked along Michigan Avneue and saw how beautiful it was. From The Buildings, The River and just the folks overall. Sophie did her homework and saw that there were so many fun places for them to check out. From Restaurants, Museums, and even The Theaters. 

They got back to The Hotel at around 11:00 and programmed the Clock for 7:00 AM, and decided to have breakfast and then go to The Museum.

They saw some amazing Art including the Four Folks who were having a Late Night Coffee. In future years it would be duplicated using Icons like James Dean, Marlon Brando, Elvis Presley and Marilyn Monroe.

Afterwards they walked around the park and saw The Chicago Board of Trade Building which is a landmark Building for Business along witht he ones in New York.

Yet for the both of them it was Chess Records that really touched them both.

They were greeted by a Young Man named Charlie who were thrilled to meet them. He ran to his Associate and told him about The "London Ladies".

His name was Bill who was thrilled to meet them as well. 

"The African American Community owe so much to England, you really kept this Musical Genre alive." So they told them the story.

It was started in 1950 by Polish Immigrant Brothers Phil & Leonard Chess whose artists who were predominately Black were the original performers. Many of them were from the Deep South and for so many Southern Blacks most notably from Mississippi & Memphis, Tennessee Chicago was a paradise where life was so much more easier and tolerable. They performed The Music but due to "Politics" & "Circumstances" most never did TV, the only one who was lucky was Chuck Berry who did American Bandstand and Bo Diddley who did Ed Sullivan in front of an All White Audience." they explained.

"Wow, that's something else." replied Sophie.

"Yes, and keep in mind that at one point Chicago was next to Philadelphia two of the most important places for the burgeoning R & B Industry, in fact Red Schwartz cajoled his Friend Dick Clark The Host of American Bandstand to play a Song on The Show at 4:30 PM Philadelphia time which was 3:30 Chicago time, the song was released on another Label called Vee Jay and they didn't have a TV so they borrowed one from Chess, and had to haul it across the Street, the Kids heard the song and they loved it." replied Charlie.

"What was it called?" asked Paula.

"For Your Precious Love." by Jerry Butler & The Impressions.

"You don't say." giggled Sophie.

"I gather you've heard of the Song." replied Bill.

"Oh yes." she smiled. 

Also during that time, The Promo Men would meet, make bargains, and do their best to get their Music across some of which would be hits and would fly to Philadelphia to get the Music played on American Bandstand because if the Kids heard it and liked it they would buy it and with the exception of the Artists, folks would get paid." replied Charlie.

"Yeah so much talent came from this Label." replied Paula. "In England especially in the 1960's their music would be played at Dances & Parties and up and coming Singing Groups would do their versions of these songs." 

"How come the Artists didn't get paid?" asked Sophie.

"Many signed contracts that were pretty awful, it was take it or leave it, many of them came from poor families and it was either this or work in a factory or be a domestic." Dave explained. "Fortunately thanks in large part to the Brits, the music was still kept alive, in fact Chuck Berry sued both The Beatles & Beach Boys for sampling his songs although they didn't mean to, in fact to this Day The Beach Boys never got paid for "Surfin' USA" which was their breakthrough song."

"Why not?" asked Sophie.

"He feels that they stole the idea from one of his Songs called "Sweet Little 16", where they both named States." Bill replied.

"Oh wow, God after seeing what happened with Robin Thicke and Marvin Gaye's Estate there' sno such thing as being too careful." replied Sophie.

"Yes, so let us show you around." replied Charlie.

So they saw Pictures of Muddy Waters, Howlin' Wolf, Jimmy Reed, and Etta James whose At Last is still one of the most popular Love Songs of all time.

"When she was a Little Girl Diana Ross would listen to her other Hits like "Good Rockin' Daddy", and when she ironed The Family Bedsheets she would watch her Neighbor practicing harmonies and choreography, at Fifteen she asked him to help her Group The Primettes get into a up an coming Record Label called Motown and he was a legend in his own right whose name is Smokey Robinson."

"Wow you learn something new every day." laughed Paula.

"Yeah, and here's another fun fact The Very First Song Smokey Released was called "Got A Job" which was an "Answer" Song to "Get A Job" by The Silhouettes on Chess but they left after only making $3.11 and Smokey and his Fellow Miracle the Late Ronnie White briefly recorded as Ron & Bill (Since Smokey's Real Name is William) which was patterned after Don & Phil The Everly Brothers." Charlie replied.

"Wow, so many of them really made their bones didn't they?" replied Sophie.

"Sure did but while they couldn't get arrested Musically in The US, they still continued to make thier bread & butter in Europe, in fact when The Rolling Stones first came to do some of their early Music Keith Richards got the shock of his life when he saw one of his Idols Muddy Waters painting The Ceiling, it seemed that the Man didn't get paid and was working as a living." 

"Wow, that's so sad." replied Paula.

"Yeah, but they always acknowledged Chess Records Influence as did The Beatles, & The Yardbirds." replied Dave. "Also before he worked at Motown as an Executive Harvey Fuqua and Marvin Gaye were in The Moonglows but Marvin wasn't signed to Chess Records, he joined the group later on, another fun fact was when Little Richard decided to start back in to the Business after working as a Baptist Preacher he acknowledged how big Blues Music was in The UK and he also influenced Artists like the ones we named as well as Elton John and David Bowie (RIP). 

"Would you like to have Lunch with us." asked Charlie.

"Sure, we'd love to." smiled Paula.

So they went to The Sweetwater Restaurant which had an inside and outside area. They went inside and they loved the interior with a Neon Sign. 

They decided to have an Old Fashioned Hamburger with Cola Drinks, Beer and just relaxed. They explained that they were a "Couple" but in The UK they were known as "Partners".

"Hey that's cool." Bill smiled. "Chicago has a great LGBT Community, you're going to love it." 

With a beautiful Pen & Paper, Bill in his remarkable handwriting named some places for them to go to which weren't that far away from The Hotel.

They left and returned to The Office. It seemed that Charlie arranged for some Souvenirs like Coffee Cups, T-Shirts and even a Pillow with Chess Records to be given to them.

He also made arrangements for them to get some Special Chess Records Music. 

"We don't want to run the risk of giving you any CD's and know you can't play them." Bill explained.

"Thanks so much fellows." replied Paula.

So they returned to the Hotel, and decided to relax with a Nap and have Dinner downstairs which they enjoyed immensely.

Afterwards, they went back upstairs and just relaxed knowing that they had the whole week ahead of them. They thoroughly looked through what they could do and created their own itinerary.

They went to The Navy Pier and just enjoyed themselves like in San Francisco, They saw The Chicago Tower from The Outside, and they saw other Landmarks.

One of the biggest kicks was when they went to a Museum and saw clips of people and the like.

One of which was The Regal Theater where a lot of top Recording Artists made their bones including a Family Group called The Jackson Five. Gladys Knight of Gladys Knight & The Pips saw them in 1966 and although she did tell Motown about them, it fell on deaf ears which was a blessing because at that time there were no Child Acts who were successful the closest one were The Five Stairsteps with Oooh Child that was featured in Boyz In The Hood.

It was also there that their Parents Joseph & Katherine Jackson nee Scruse met in 1945 at 16 and 15 respectively.

It was also there that Jackie Wilson aka Mr. Excitement also played where The Jackson Five supported him and he was next to James Brown a major influence. They also discovered that Chicago also held a lot of history in terms of Pop Culture. It was there that Ebony the First successful African American Magazine created in 1945 that also kicked the door open for Jet.

It was the "original" location for Soul Train where Don Cornelius worked with The Jackson Five before they signed to Motown and it was there that Dr. Martin Luther King & Malcolm X met for the first and only time. In a TV Movie about his life there was a "scripted" scene where the Two Men met and Malcolm said "We're both dead Men" and sadly enough this was true for a fact."

"Co-incidentally his former Protégé Jesse Jackson would later try to run for President, and his former Protégé Reverend Al Sharpton would speak at Michael Jackson & James Brown's Funerals.

They later discovered that in 1937 a Radio Show debuted that focused on a Reverend and his flock in Five Points, later Selby Flats and then in Springfield in 1952. It was The Guiding Light that would go on to be The Longest US Soap Opera in TV History that went off the air in 2009 after 72 Years. When Bill Bell who would later Co-Write it's Sister Show Another World, created The Bold & The Beautiful The Forrester Family's Legacy began in Chicago, where Eric Forrester's Father was a Tailor and taught his Son The Trade.

He would meet his College Sweetheart Stephanie Douglas whose Father would finance the Future Family Fashion House in 1962 and in 1967 they had their first Show and the rest is History. The School that Mr. Bell attended was Northwestern that another Soap Legend called Agnes Nixon attended who would help create the next Soap Revolution. She worked under Irna Phillips who created The Guiding Light and then was somewhat of a Miracle Worker.

She helped Another World find ratings and in 1968 she introduced one of the most iconic Characters Steve Frame who for Seven Years was torn between Bad Girl Rachel Davis and "Good Girl" Alice Matthews. She broke the Color Barrier when Billy Dee Williams became the First Black Actor on Guiding Light as Dr. Jim Frazier in 1966 and Sophie burst out laughing realizing that Martha Frazier was a character. 

It's other Graduate was none other than Megan Markle who studied International Relations who of course is now The Duchess Of Sussex.

Paula on the other hand was blown away at the clips of Black Families who would spend their Saturday Nights having Parties and sing the night away and sadly the Apartments were similar to Council Houses back home some in much worse shape.

They also found out that Sam Cooke's Father was a Preacher who would sing and Sam got his start in a Gospel Group called The Soul Stirrers whose songs have been the most romantic, that would later be covered by Aretha Franklin and even Otis Redding who along with Eric Burdon bought the House down with "Shake".

After they had Dinner and had a wonderful night of passionate lovemaking but they knew there were other territories to check out.

They went to The Blues Section and saw all kinds of Performers and folks enjoying themselves even little children who probably didn't know what the Music was all about.

They also found out that Richard Wright & Dick Gregory two African American Writers made Chicago their home as well for a long time. 

Yet the most romantic thing that they did was go on a romantic Boat Ride on The River where they held each other's hands and just marvelled at the beauty of the space, they even saw Oprah's Penthouse Apartment, went to a Vintage 1950's Style McDonalds and even saw The Statue that was featured in The Blues Brothers as well as The Stairs in Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

However they also got to do some other "Private Things". From Exercise, having a Massage and Facial not to mention swimming in the pool. 

Another Night they just had Room Service, enjoyed the Food, and cuddled enjoying each other's Company even watching some Romantic Movies on TV one of which was called "A Perfect Ending" about an Older Woman who meets a Younger Woman through an Escort Service, they fall in love and together they are very happy.

Yet for Paula and Sophie they were looking forward to some other fun adventures.


	97. Chapter 97

When they went downstairs they asked one of the Staff Members if there's someone who could be like a Tourguide for them.

"I have the perfect person for you, My Cousin Kelly." replied The Employee named Nancy. "She owes me a big favor." 

So after a couple of Minutes Kelly greeted them and shook their hands.

"Great to have you here." she smiled. She had Dark Hair and Blue Eyes.

They walked outside and Kelly drove them around in her Car a Toyota Tercel. They got to visit all kinds of fun places where she parked the Car and showed them an amazing Landmark. It was the Chicago Transit Authority that would be the inspiration for the Supergroup Chicago.

"I think it's the only Group where you never saw what the Group Members looked like." she explained. "When they started out, they didn't do well at first but in Europe they were a hit but they had to change their name for Legal Purposes."

"Hey that's interesting." replied Sophie. 

"The music stood for itself, and although people didn't know what to make of them or describe them, they still had a vibe about them." replied Kelly. 

"I always remember Peter Cetera in The Group singing some of my Favorites, I take nothing away from his replacement but he in many ways he "was" Chicago." sighed Paula.

"I know what you mean." replied Kelly. "Jimmy Pankow who replaced him knew he had some major shoes to fill." replied Kelly. "However this is a banner year, they are celebrating their 50th Anniversary and that's saying a lot considering that they worked with some of the biggest Groups in Music who also lost a Member, The Beach Boys and Earth Wind & Fire, also let's not forget The Eagles." 

"How sad is that." replied Sophie. "My Music Generation is so different from the past." 

After that Kelly showed them The Kingston Theater where the First Production of "Grease" took place before debuting on Broadway in 1972.

"It's still one of my Favorite Movies." giggled Sophie.

"I know what you mean." laughed Kelly. "It's one of mine as well, I have The DVD, A Special VHS Edition, Soundtrack Album and even a Book." 

"I remember taking My Kids to see it when it celebrated an Anniversary, they loved it." laughed Paula. "I hadn't seen it in years so I enjoyed it as well, they couldn't understand why I was laughing so hard when they played Hound Dog and Blanche The Secretary was Dancing." 

"I know what you mean." replied Kelly. "God their dances were so different from what I went through growing up."

"What era are you from." asked Sophie. 

"I was born in 1985 so I am 34, I was into Destiny's Child, N'Sync and all of those Boy Bands/Girl Groups from back in the day." she replied.

"Oh interesting, I was born in 1992." giggled Sophie.

"I still remember taking My Kids to see Grease and all of the questions they asked afterwards." replied Paula.

"Like what?" asked Sophie.

"How come they were out so late, why did they drink Beer in the Car, how come they didn't go to Class right away, etc." replied Paula. "I answered the best way I knew how but I knew I was wrong." 

"Aww, poor you." laughed Kelly. "No matter what, Grease is still a classic, so many US Actors/Actresses have been part of the Play/Movie in some way or another and for some in future years, it would be their Bread & Butter when their career went downhill." 

They later went to get a Bite to Eat that Kelly insisted on Paying For.

It was called BBQ Smoque (as in Smoke). Walking in their mouths began to water as they smelled the delicious aroma of The BBQ.

They got a Table, and got a Menu. Sophie & Paula had a Beer while Kelly had a Coke since she was driving. 

A Waitress named Mandy came and took their order. Paula and Kelly had The Chicken Special that had Fries and Cole Slaw while Sophie had the Sausage Special.

The food was so delicious and out of this world. As they ate Kelly told them about her work as a Web Designer. 

"I love creating Websites for Companies, mostly independent and helping them get their Name across." she explained.

"How cool is that." replied Sophie. 

"Yeah, I do my best." she explained. "I do Bars, Cafes, Nightclubs, Diners, that sort of thing, it's always been to me the heart and soul of the Community." 

"Well, maybe you can help us." replied Paula.

"I'll do my best." replied Kelly.

"We're looking for a Lesbian Nightclub." replied Paula.

"Wait, you're together." asked Kelly surprised.

"Yeah, you do't have a problem with that do you." asked Sophie.

"No, not at all, I thought you were on a Business Trip and Sophie was your Assistant." replied Kelly.

"Oh so can you recommend a place for us." replied Paula.

"Sure can!" she replied. :When are you going back?" asked Kelly.

"Sunday Morning." replied Paula.

"Okay after we leave, I'll call a friend named Max which is short for Maxine." 

She spoke to "Max" on her Speakerphone who was thrilled to hear that Sophie & Paula were from England.

"Boy I was in England a couple of years back it was so amazing." Max replied. "Met some amazing folks." 

"So can you help us." asked Paula.

"Man it would be my honor." replied Max. "We can go for Friday Night, I'd like to treat you to Dinner with my own Partner, then we can go Clubbing." she explained.

"Thanks Max, we'd really appreciate it." replied Paula.

"No worries." replied Max. 

She got the name of the Hotel and address and Room Number and she said she'd call on Thursday to confirm for Friday. Kelly said she'd text the info to her." 

They returned to the Hotel after thanking Kelly who wished them a good stay in town.

What Sophie didn't know was that Paula had planned a very special surprise planned for the Two of them. Inside the Hotel was a Restaurant called The Margeaux Brasserie and she made arrangements for a "Private Dining Area". 

Needless to say it would be another wonderful romantic night.


	98. Chapter 98

For Paula it meant taking Sophie to a Restaurant called The Rosebud Restaurant. If there was one thing that Chicago was known for was it's Steakhouses and she wanted them to check one out together.

She called and asked for a Private Room which they happily agreed. She got Sophie to close her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she was stunned. 

It had Oak Wood Panelling, a Beautiful Table with Chairs and while she took nothing away from The Bistro it was beyond stunning.

"Paula, this is amazing." replied Sophie. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." she smiled.

So they sat down and they were each given a Menu. The Food was Steak not to mention Italian and after they scanned The Menu, Sophie started out with Asparagus sautéed with finely chopped tomatoes while Paula had Grilled Scallops.

They had Cesar Salad, French Fried Potatoes with Onions and Mushrooms. They also had Red Wine and happily toasted each other. 

Then after getting a special signal from Paula the Lights dimmed down and then some music came on.

"PLease dance with me Sophie." replied Paula softly.

She happily agreed and it was to "The Closer I Get To You." originally done by Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway (RIP), that was later covered by Beyoncé & Luther Vandross (RIP), who over the years did collaborations with a veritable Who's Who including Mariah Carey, and Cheryl Lynn (A Disco Diva). He even collaborated with Janet Jackson as well.

As they happily swayed into each other's arms, they felt like they were the only two people on earth. 

"It's so wonderful to be here with you." murmured Sophie. "If I am dreaming, don't wake me." 

"You're not dreaming my darling." replied Paula. "It's all very real."

So they continued to slow dance to other songs like "The Nearness Of You" by Jazz Legend Sarah Vaughn aka The Divine One as well as Natalie Cole's Version of "The Very Thought Of You" from her comeback Album Unforgettable.

They gently kissed each other and Paula said "We'd better go." 

It seemed that Paula had made arrangements for some Dessert to be delivered to their Room upon returning. 

They changed into Dressing Gowns courtesy of The Hotel and before they knew it a Tray of Delicious Treats awaited them.

From Mini Cupcakes, Cookies, and Fruit amongst others they were bedazzling. They also had a Special Keurig Pot for any type of Coffee that they wanted. 

"After you finish, just put everything else out." replied The Waiter named Trevon.

"Thanks so much." Paula replied as she slipped a $100.00 Dollar Bill into his hand with a wink." 

"You have a wonderful evening." he replied. 

He closed the door and put a "Do Not Disturb" Sign.

So off they went and enjoyed The Desserts including Strawberries with Chocolate, Mini Cakes and all kinds of other fun treats, as well as enjoying Cappucinos. They put the Tray outside and knew if they wanted Extra they could go into The Fridge.

Then Paula suggested that they take a Bath together a la Pretty Woman. 

So Paula got the Water together with Bubble Bath and dimmed the lights.

Sophie then joined her and they happily snuggled where they listened to some amazing Jazz Music. Sophie wasn't into Jazz all that much but she could have listened to The Budapest String Quartet and it wouldn't have mattered. 

They gently kissed one another and just enjoyed the silence. For them it was fantastic. No Computers, Ringing OF Mobiles, Laptops, Orders For Food, etc. 

The water then got colder so they emptied the Tub, they gout out of the Bath and dried each other. Paula then lead Sophie to The Bed and kissed each other, the comforter was already removed and they fell on the bed. 

Paula fell on top of her kissing her passionately her hands then moved down between Sophie's Legs which slowly was wet with desire. Their bodies soon came into contact where Paula sensually moved against Sophie where their thrusts were harder and more intense. They each climaxed within seconds then Sophie moved on top of Paula.

"Now let me satisfy you." murmured Sophie.

She gently kissed Paula, her lips moving down to her breasts, her hand gently caressing Paula's Stomach. She then straddled Paula, grabbed her shoulders and thrust herself. Paula then moved up to Sophie's breasts and nipped and sucked them one by one. Sophie threw her head back panting heavily and then climaxed. She and Paula then faced each other, kissing one another whispering sweet nothings to her ear.

"Do you know how beautiful you are." murmured Paula as she stroked Sophie's Cheek. 

"You make me fee that way." replied Sophie softly. 

They then faced each other their hips thrusting against each other, their tongues playing hide and seek and they once again climaxed. The rest of the evening was made for making love pleasing, caressing, stroking, and loving each other. Sophie then happily slept into Paula's Arms.

The next morning they woke up at around 9:00 stunned at how late they slept but they were relieved to know that the Breakfast was until 11:00. They quickly washed and went downstairs to the Margeaux Brasserie which was an American Restaurant with a Parisian Feel to it. 

Sophie had the American In Paris was Two Eggs any Style, Poached, Bacon, and Toast. Paula had a French Omelet with Spinach & Vegetables. They also had Freshly Brewed Coffee which they enjoyed immensely. Sophie thoguht about Roy's Rolls Breakfast and although they were good, eating a Gourmet Breakfast was paradise. 

Later they found out that a Beach was nearby so they packed up some stuff, made sure they had a Certain Amount of Money and found out they could rent Chairs and took some of their own Towels that they bought from Home just in Case. They had their Knapsacks, and Sunglasses and wore Flip Flop Sandals and their Bathing Suits under their Bermuda Shorts & Tops.

They found a Space, settled and had some Bottled Water, put on Their Sunglasses and just enjoyed themselves. Paula put some Suntanning Lotion on Sophie and Vice Versa and saw all kinds of folks enjoying the day. They saw people walking back and forth all kinds of folks from Families to Couples. Sophie even remembered reading stories aobut how Beaches were Synonomous in The LGBT Community.

From Longtime Companion where a group of Gay Friends were hanging out at Fire Island in Upstate New York during The Fourth Of July Weekend not realizing it was going to be the last good time of their lives because a rare new disease called AIDS was becoming a new threat. It was where Fashion Designer Bill Blass hung out at as did Jerome Robbins and his Companion Jesse Gerstein who also died of AIDS. In The Boys In The Band, Emory recalled parties at Fire Island and sadly enough out of the Eight Actors the Five who played Michael, Harold, Donald, Larry, and Cowboy all died of AIDS while Cliff Gorman who played Emory died of Cancer. In Paris is Burning about Life in The African American/Hispanic Community there were Two Ladies who were Trans at the Beach having a wonderful day and near the Harbour Venus Xtravaganza would be murdered by a "Customer" who didn't know she was born "Male." 

She also giggled which amused Paula.

She reminded her of how Albert & Armand hung out on The Beach in The Birdcage.

"Yeah that movie was so hilarious!" replied Paula. "It really put South Beach on The Map back in the day, now that you mention it, Brenda was telling me about a Series of Books about A Gay Timepiece Relationship. Ronnie Grisham is a Private Investigator while his "Husband" Tom Jarrell is a Lawyer. They were both in Cover Marriages and while one Wife died, another disappeared without a trace who lived in Daytona Beach Florida in the late 1940's."

"God how far we've come." replied Sophie.

"I know right." smiled Paula. 

So they took a Swim taking turns, and then got a bite to eat and sat down and relaxed some more. They decided to go on a Bus Tour later on in the day and saw places that blew them away.


	99. Chapter 99

They jumped on a Bus and had the time their lives.

They saw Wrigley Field that both Paula and Sophie got a kick out of seeing. Sophie remembered how Ferris Bueller, his Girlfriend Sloane, and Best Friend Cameron skipped School and had an amazing Day. Not that you would recommend any young person to do it but it was one of those "This Is My World & You're Living In It" Days. Sophie also remembered that she did have a "Ferris Bueller" Moment when she had Sausages.

As for Paula, she grinned as well remembering how Elwood Blues falsified his address where The Nazi Party tried to find him.

They also saw Cominsky Park that on July 12th caused the "Disco's In The Garbage, That's Where It Belongs" that caused a riot, and some feel signaled the End of this era in music that was at it's peak from 1975-1979.

They went past The Lincoln Zoo and saw The School Of The Art Institute Of Chicago (SAIC), whose most famous Alumae was Roy Frowick aka Halston who was considered to be the First American Superstar Fashion Designer who first became successful designing Hats including the Pillbox Hat which Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy wore at her Husband's Presidential Inauguration in 1961. He also created Masks that were worn at Truman Capote's Masque Ball which was one of New York's Society happenings back in the day which was attended by Candice Bergen in her Pre-Murphy Brown Days, Frank Sinatra & Mia Farrow and members of New York's Elite.

In 1969 he started his Fashion Line and with the help of future Movie Director Joel Schumacher (Batman, The Firm, & A Time To Kill), as well as Frances Stein who would later work with Calvin Klein he was on his way. He broke the Color Barrier when he used Women Of Color in his Collections from Iman (The Second Mrs. David Bowie) as well as Pat Cleveland who would later be a Fashion Consultant working for Ebony & Essence.

He also was a Regular at the Legendary Studio 54 Co-Owned by Steve Rubell, and was so secure with himself, he supported his Friend Yves St. Laurent who in 1952 saved the House of Coco Chanel when he created his first Perfume Line. Co-Incidentally at The Club he loved hearing "He's The Greatest Dancer" by Sister Sledge where his name and Gucci were named. 

However in the 1980's things took a downward spiral, he was addicted to Cocaine and Alcohol, he couldn't get his collections in on time and he lost his "Name" and in 1989 he became the First Designer to die of AIDS.

In future year people tried desperately to revive the House including Kevan Hall (whose Brother Vondie Curtis Hall) was in the original production of Dreamgirls as well as others and although they are still in existence it doesn't have the same pizazz which isn't surprising considering how hard the Fashion Industry is to get into let alone stay in. 

They also saw from a distance The Cabrini Green Housing Project which was a predominately African American Community where Crime, Drugs, Poverty were the norm and for many of them, playing Basketball was their only way out. 

It was where Isaiah Thomas first lived who got a Scholarship to St. Joseph's An All Boys Cathlolic High School in The Suburbs that he travelled Three Hours a Day Round Trip to get to. He got a scholarship to Indiana State University in 1979 then left two years later to play for The Detroit Pistons Basketball Team. While on The Team, he visited St. Joseph's where he made a Cameo appearance in Hoop Dreams at a Basketball Camp to talk to the young Men. One of which was Arthur Agee who like a lot of young men thought he'd be the next big thing, but found out that the Life Lessons he learned outside the Classroom were just as tough inside the Classroom.

After the Tour ended, they decided to check out A Bookstore where there was also a Café. They walked around and Sophie noticed that the US Editions of Books she read was so different from the UK Editions.

She even saw the 40th Anniversary Edition "Flowers In The Attic" by VC Andrews where on the Cover you see Cathy looking out but when you turned the page you saw her 14 Year Old Brother Christopher, herself and her Twin Brother & Sister Cory & Carrie who were only 5 to Cathy's 12.

In The Background was their Grandfather Malcolm who "despised" them for being born. 

Paula who was watching her from a distance, grinned and decided to "Surprise" her with it as well as Two Other Books she knew she'd enjoy. One was called "Class Reunion" & it's Sequel "After The Reunion" as well as "The Best Of Everything" which some would describe by today's generation as "Mad Men: The College Years" or "The Real Mad Men".

It was a Three In One Package and she waited until Sophie was in The Ladies Room. She even got a Special Box for them.

They had some Tea and Sandwiches and just enjoyed themselves, then returned to the Hotel Room trying to figure out where to eat next. 

Sophie suggested Greek and off they went to The Avli Restaurant where the Co-Owner George along with his Brother Nick welcomed them. They were so Hungry that they quickly scanned The Menu while given a Plate Of Veggies with Dip which they really appreciated. Sophie had Shrimp Orzo which also had Mussells and Pasta while Paula had the Fish Dish.

They had some Wine, and grinned at each other the whole time. They also had for Dessert Chocolate Mousse Cake and Greek Coffee. 

They were feeling so good they almost wanted to smash plates or even dance The Hora but they knew it was very dangerous. They later went back to their Hotel Room, filled with giddiness and happiness giggling the whole time. They opened their Room and quickly removed their clothes. They kissed passionately and Paula grabbed some Wine from The Fridge.

"I'm going to taste it on you in all kinds of fun places." Paula replied huskily. 

So she gently poured some on Sophie's Nipples and although it stung a bit, it felt so good when Paula started sucking her she put it in between her legs and plunged her tongue back and forth it was beyond heaven. Sophie moved her hips crying out saying not to stop, it felt so good. 

"oh God, Paula I'm going to come." she cried out.

"Let it go Baby, cum hard for me.!" ordered Paula 

And she did. Her hips moved harder, her breathing was heavier and her heart rate was faster. 

"I'm going to give you some more Afternoon Delight, do you want that." purred Paula.

"Oh yes." cried out Sophie. 

"Will you be a good girl for me, co-operate with me, listen to what I say." asked Paula.

"Yes, I'll be your Good Girl." Sophie promised.

"Good Girl, now turn over on your stomach please." asked Paula.

So Sophie did, Paula even asked for some Extra Pillows that were going to be "Needed". She put one on Sophie's Stomach and with her fingers and hands gently stroked Sophie, caressed her, touching her backside each cheek at a time, then taking her hands and caressing each one, then she gave Sophie a Love Tap that startled her at first but she loved it.

"Please Paula I've been such a bad girl." Sophie cooed. "I need to be punished." 

So Paula stunned at how open Sophie was decided to take some Baby Oil, caress each cheek and then she took her hand and hit her. 

Sophie cired out at first but the pleasure replaced the pain. Paula hit her harder which Sophie loved promising she'd be a Good Girl from now on and that she would obey what was being told to her.

She soon came her hips moving harder and harder. 

"Spread your legs for me." ordered Paula. 

So Sophie did, and then Paula fingered her fisted her and just when she sensed that Sophie would come she'd withdraw her hand.

"Paula!" cried out Sophie. 

"Now, darling, leave it all to me, did you know that in Arabian Countries called Imsak called control of one's passion, if we control our passions, they don't control us." whispered Paula sexily. 

She stroked, pleasured, teased Sophie's Clit over and over again and when she felt she was ready Paula helped Sophie reach another level of passion climaxing harder than before.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" cried out Sophie. 

"I love you more." moaned Paula. "Now I want you to come with me and close your eyes." 

Sophie did and they were in the living room area with the Desk. 

"Imagine me renting a Private Office for you and me, you come to see me with some food that we can enjoy during lunchbreak, I'm hungry but I'm also hot for you, it's a hot summer day and my HOrmones are in overdrive, you sexily strip for me and you tell me to keep my clothes on, you come to me and you put my hands between your legs and you are already oh so wet, you're turning me on so much, and I have to have you. 

You go on the desk and I tongue you back and forth, you cry out begging me not to stop, it was your pussy I owned it and you and I get you hotter and hotter and you come harder and harder, I lose control and I take off my own clothes and we end up on the carpeted floor. I spread your legs as well as mine and I fuck you harder and harder, I suck your breasts kiss you passionately and you move your head back and forth grabbing my backside begging me to go harder and harder. 

Needless to say we come within seconds of each other but you're still so hot and so wet and you tell me just how horny you are. You even show me how you pleasure yourself that gets to me where I watch you touching yourself, stroking yourself, showing me just how wet you are and you cum.

"Oh God, Paula, make me cum now." 

So they went back into the bedroom, Paula grabbed a Chair and asked Sophie to sit in front of her then she spread her legs, kissed the back of her neck and stroked her. Sophie begged her to Fist her instead but Paula sternly admonished that she was in charge. She went slowly, softly checking for Sophie's most sensitive spot and when she found it Sophie almost lost it. 

She cried out moving her hips harder and harder moaning how good it felt and Paula sexily moved her hips against Sophie's backside. 

They both came and returned to The Bedroom. Paula got back on top of Sophie and kissed her passionately. 

The rest of the afternoon they spent making love and pleasing each other. They took a well deserved Rest, washed separately and then went downstairs for a Seafood Style dinner where they had a smorgasbord of Clams, Shrimp, Half Lobster and Salad and White Wine and then had some Cake and Moccacino's for Dessert. 

They also got a message from Maxine aka "Max" who confirmed that she and her Partner Kayla would take them out to dinner then Clubbing which made them happy. She said she'd meet them at The Hotel Lobby at 6:00 PM Sharp. Paula left a message saying she and Sophie were looking forward to it.

Afterwards, they decided to call it an early night. They wanted to get up early, get their Clothes ready for The Evening, Do Their Laundry, have some stuff put aside for Saturday not to mention leaving on Sunday Morning at 9:00. They had to be out at the Airport Two Hours earlier to check in and Passport Issues. 

So they slept and got up at around 6:00 AM. They got washed, asked what time The Laundromat opened and then organized themselves that went quite quickly. They rushed back upstairs and ironed, packed, and folded their outfits and putting what they needed aside. They had a Late Breakfast at 11:00 AM but decided not to go back out instead taking a Nap and getting a 3:00 PM Wake up Call. That would be enough time for each of them to get themselves organized for the big night. 

Paula went first, then Sophie. They each used a Makeup Mirror one at a time and then complimented each other. They went downstairs at 5:50 PM and at a 5:59 Maxine and Kayla arrived. 

They were both African American but Max was more of a Masculine type while Kayla was the "Wife" but they were very kind and down to earth. 

They went to a place called Cantina Laredo where they had all kinds of Cocktails. Max had Sangria as did Paula, while Sophie & Kayla who was driving had Ginger Ales and Cranberry Juice.

Kayla didn't mind since she was a self described teetotaler. 

"When You don't have it you don't miss it." she explained.

So they talked about themselves. Kayla was a Teacher who taught at the Local College for folks who wanted to improve their Job skills teaching programs like Excel, Word, Powerpoint and the like while Max was a PR Whiz. 

"Whenever any Act comes to town, I make sure that they follow their schedule for TV, Radio, Internet and the like not to mention The Newspaper." Max explained. "Now more than ever when a Group Tours it can be pretty hectic." 

"I can imagine." replied Sophie. "For a lot of UK Acts America is the Dream place to make it." 

"I hear you." replied Kayla. "However England was the Bread & Butter for a lot of folks over the years, I love their Music Market especially Their Boy Bands/Girl Groups." 

"You've heard of them." replied Sophie shocked.

"Yeah, I personally liked Blue and their Collaborations with Stevie Wonder not to mention Elton John, it would be so cool if they could do a series of Shows with 98 Degrees and Color Me Badd." replied Kayla.

"That would be fun." laughed Paula. "I read about how a lot of US Groups are doing shows together like New Kids On The Block & The Backstreet Boys." 

"You're right about that, BSB and N'Sync owe so much to England since they got their first taste of success and there's always Boy Bands/Girl Groups to be created." replied Max.

So Paula and Sophie told them about their jobs in Law and Restaurant Management. That impressed them both.

"Yeah, when I treat myself to a Coffee I really admire the folks who serve the customers so many of them are so picky, but what a lot of folks don't know is that The Coffee House Movement actually started in England, then Greenwich Village, NY then Washington, DC where a Clarinet Player named Kenny G., helped start The next Coffee House Revolution." replied Max.

"Wow you really know a lot about British Culture." replied Paula.

"Thanks, I learned a lot from My Cousin, as a Little girl in the 1970's she read a lot of Books by UK Writers like Charlie & The Chocolate Factory, Ricka, Dicka, & Flicka, and Snip, Snap & Snur amongst others, I found that UK Kids were more assertive and independent." replied Max.

"I had no idea that UK Writers were popular in The US, I only thought it was with Harry Potter." replied Sophie.

"Not all of them were popular and there wasn't a demand for them, also in terms of Children's Literature they wanted Kids to either read The Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew, Sweet Valley High, or The Little House Books." explained Max. "Also Scholastic which is America's Longest Running Educational did the "Original" Publications of Pippi Longstocking for The US Market, I love those old school books with it's illustrations." 

"Yeah, so much history no matter what country it is." replied Paula.

So they ordered and had everything from Taco Specials, Steak, Fajitas, and Chicken Platters. Afterwards Max told them about a fantastic Bakery/Café that had some amazing Desserts.

"We'll take you there afterwards if you still want to go later on." promised Max.

They each talked about how they met. Paula explained she was in School with Sophie's Mother and Max admitted she met Kayla in a Bookshop which they loved going to.

"We met three years ago and still have fun." Max smiled. Later on this Summer we're going to Atlanta, Ga.,"

"Good for you." smiled Paula. "My Son met some men from Atlanta, Ga., in England and they had the time of their lives." 

So they devoured their food, Max covered the Whole Tab and off they went for fun.


	100. Chapter 100

They went to Sapphix where although there was a Lineup, The Bouncer saw Max and Co., and let them through immediately. Some of the Patrons in the lineup sulked but they knew "Max" had a lot of status in The Town.

Where it not for her and getting Kelly to create an amazing Website, The Club wouldn't have made that much Business.

They were given a "Reserved Table" and were greeted by a Beautiful Young Lady named Jenny who happily took their orders. Sophie had a Screwdriver, Max had Scotch & Soda, Paula had Wine while Kayla had A Gingerale and Cranberry Juice.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Max.

"It's amazing." replied Sophie realizing she and Paula hadn't really gone Clubbing back home. Usually it was dinner or just hanging out. 

"Yeah, it's own by a Lady named Allison "Al" Parker and her Associate Deena "Dee" Addison." explained Max. "They worked at other Clubs while at School waiting Tables, Tending Bar and the like, and they learned and studied, very smart ladies."

Although it was early within the Hour the place started to really get crowded and the fun really began. They played all of the hot songs of the time and even did a remix. 

Paula and Sophie went on the Floor first then Max & Kayla then they switched partners. Also they were very careful watching each other's Drinks knowing that you couldn't be too careful.

They even slow danced and had the time of their lives. Dee and Al even invited them to their "Private Room" which honored them and gave them some more drinks.

They admitted that growing up they heard Stories about Studio 54 and after seeing the Movie and Documentary they wanted to create a Nightclub of Fun but they also wanted responsibility to be the Name of The Game. The Drinks were served and monitored, No Drugs, and no troublemakers. Their Staff were an eclectic group of Bartenders, Waitresses, and even former Military Alumae many of which were proficient in The Martial Arts.

"Wow, you don't mess around." replied Sophie.

"No Lady is safe at night no matter who they kick it with behind closed doors." replied Dee. "We make sure they get home safely whether it's a Taxi, or a Carlift, we do our best to take care of our own." 

"That's so nice." replied Paula. 

"Yeah, do you realize that this year marks the 50th Anniversary of Stonewall with the Raid and only recently was a public apology was given by The US Government." replied Al.

"I totally forgot about that." sighed Max. 

"So you're from England huh, that's so cool, I loved watching UK Shows like Bad Girls, they were going to do a US Version but they couldn't agree on how to do it, in fact were it not for The Brits there wouldn't have been a Real Life Housewife Franchise." explained Dee.

"How do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"The Show Footballers Wives inspired the "Housewives" Franchise and although they have everything, they are so miserable, addiction, near bankruptcy, prison and ye tthey still don't learn." sighed Dee.

"I never thought of it that way." replied Sophie.

"Yeah but we did our own research, I think that Shed is next to Shondaland two of the best production Companies in the world." smiled Al.

"Did you guys ever watch Orange Is The New Black?" asked Al.

"Oh yeah, I did, boy it was so easy to take for granted simple things, like a shower." replied Paula.

"I know what you mean." laughed Kayla. "Crazy Eyes was a legend, but you know what's so crazy, Piper Kerman is one of Three Graduates from Smith Women's College who is a convicted Felon the other two being Domestic Diva Martha Stewart and Jean Harris a Former Headmistress of an All Girls Private School in Upstate New York." 

"God, how bizarre was that." replied Max. 

So they talked some more about Chicago, and England and Paula and Sophie told them about the areas they went to and visited which impressed them.

"You know there was one area you missed but I can send you a Picture, it's the neighborhood where they filmed The Movie Cooley High, it's a classic in many ways even to this day." replied Kayla.

"How do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"When it was Filmed it was in 1975 that Critics called The Black American Graffiti, it was done by Steve Krantz who had a chance to do Grease changed his mind and lost a chance to make $350 Million Dollars worldwide in the process, his wife Judith Krantz was a popular Novelist whose novels were TV Movies in the 1970's & 1980's, at one point she was even bigger than Danielle Steele & Nora Roberts."

"God, what a heartbreak that was." replied Paula.

"Yeah, but a lot of people turn down things, Britney Spears turned down "Umbrella" and it was a Hit for Rihanna, Berry Gordy turned down "One Bad Apple" for The Jackson Five and it became a hit for The Osmonds, Boz Scaggs turned down a chance to have "Dirty Lowdown" on The Saturday Night Fever Soundtrack and lost a chance to make some serious bank.

"God, that sick." replied Paula.

"Things happen." replied Al. "Yet The "Fever" Soundtrack is more of a burden then a blessing because no Artist to this day were really able to continue their success with the exception of Kool & The Gang." 

The evening continued, the Club closed down, and they thanked Al & Dee for such a great evening. They said no problem and although it was Late they still had to do the Tally, balance the books and see what they took home for the night." 

Dee would go to the Bank on Monday Morning and do the Deposit, and get a jump start on The Payroll.

Max asked them if they still watned to go to The Café/Bakery and they said yes. So off they went to Dinkel's Bakery and when they arrived, they were blown away at the Aroma of the Freshly Baked Goods, and saw all kinds of delicious snacks. From Muffins, Cupcakes, Cookies, Croissants and Freshly Brewed Coffee. They quickly got a Table, and sat Down but this time Kayla treated them.

"It's only fair." replied Kayla with a Wink. Paula had a Paulina Sandwich since it was so close to Breakfast while the others had their own style of Breakfast Sandwiches with Coffee.

"This stuff is out of this world." giggled Sophie happily.

"Glad you like it." smiled Max.

So they happily chomped their food, and looked at the Sun coming up.

"What usually happens on Sunday for you?" asked Paula.

"Usually Church, or sometimes Brunch or just sleeping in." replied Kayla.

"Oh that's cool." smiled Sophie. 

"Yeah but now that Summer is coming up, we'll be doing other things like The Pride Parade, then going to Atlanta, next month, and then hosting and having folks." replied Max.

"I know what you mean." replied Sophie. "I manage a Restaurant and we'll probably get alot of folks mostly visitors and the like."

"Good for you." smiled Max. "So Paula is your Law Office busy in Summer." 

"I can't say one time of the year is busier than the other but during Xmas we lock down until The New Year." replied Paula.

"I hear you, I'm like that too." smiled Max.

So they enjoyed their Coffee, they got a drive back and they were thanked with Hugs and Kisses. 

"We can't thank you guys, Al & Dee not to mention Kelly and other folks enough, you really made our Vacation so much fun." smiled Paula.

"It was our pleasure." Kayla smiled. "Just get home back to England safely." 

"Thanks again for The Evening & Breakfast." replied Sophie.

"No worries." smiled Max. "All the best to you."

So Sophie and Paula just decided to relax. They had a nice sleep in, then decided to have another fun Dinner and called The Hotel and asked to be awoke at 4:30 AM because they had to be out at 6:00 to reach the Airport at 7:00 to Clock in. They went to sleep, went to The Airport and checked in and had a simple breakfast.

They boarded and had a relaxing Flight home. Little idea did they realize what was waiting for them when they came back.


	101. Chapter 101

Upon returning, they had one Day to themselves to get over their slight Jet Lag and to get their affairs in order.

Paula's Neighbor collected her Mail and gave it to her in an Elastic which she appreciated and Theo came by and Mowed The Lawn. 

Sophie also continued to work at Speed Daal but she noticed that Yasmeen seemed a bit nervous from time to time.

She didn't say anything because she felt it wasn't her business.

Yet when Paula's Parents asked her to come over with Sophie, she was curious. She hadn't seen them as much but they were very understanding. 

They had them over for antoher BBQ with Hamburgers, Sausages, Chips, and Chicken Brochettes as well as Corn. They even had Grilled Vegetables with Cake and Wine.

Sophie chose just to have a Gingerale and Cranberry Juice and after they enjoyed themselves, they were bought into the Living Room.

"Remember when Grandma died and we sold her house." asked Janice.

"Yeah, why are you bringing it up since she's been dead for Five Years." asked Paula.

"We found out a shocking Family Secret, in WW II she like a lot of her Mates would go to a Dancehall where she would meet The US Soldiers but these guys were special." replied Janice.

"In what way?" asked Paula.

"They were from The US, who were then known as Negro or Colored who fought in Segregated Units, some were "involved" with them and got them pregnant, they wanted to Marry them, and raise the Child but weren't allowed and these poor Children were the "Lost" Children like so many were from all over the world, Grandma had a Baby by A US Soldier." 

"Oh My God!" shrieked Paula. "That explains why she got so upset when I married Bobby."

"I know, she didn't mean to but she was so ashamed of what happened." Janice explained.

"So what happened to The Child, is it a Boy or Girl, they must be grown with a Family of their own." asked Paula.

"His name is Ted and he worked in Construction for many years as well as Factory work, he got shuffled from one Home to another and he had a lot of anger, he had problems but he got counselling and he found comfort in folks who were also just like him." replied Janice.

"So I have an Uncle out there that I don't know from Adam whose Father was an US Soldier." replied Paula.

"Yes." replied Janice. 

"Does he have any Family of his own did you meet him yet?" asked Paula.

"Yes, he has a Daughter & Son his Wife is White and she was a Nurse or many years." explained Janice. "Her name is Mary and their kids are named Bryan and Cindy." 

As for Paula's Father he didn't say anything but he did give Paula the information that she needed.

As she looked at the Sheets she shook her head and later she and Sophie went back to Paula's. 

"I really need a Drink." sighed Paula. 

As she watched her Sophie was a bit worried. They sat at the Table, and Paula showed Sophie the documentation.

"If you don't mind my asking you, maybe Brenda could help you, anything is possible, she's like an Encyclopedia of knowledge, maybe she can give you some info that you may need." suggested Sophie.

"Yeah, you're right." replied Paula.

So she called Brenda and explained her situation. Needless to say Brenda was blown away from what she was told and she said she'd be more than happy to help out.

"Why don't you come over for Brunch next Saturday, my treat at a Café that I patronize then we can do some serious investigating, would you mind if I told Brandon about this, I know he'd love to help." she asked.

"Sure more help would be greatly appreciated." replied Paula.

So she and Sophie just relaxed and since there was so much food left over they took it home as a snack. They watched Gentleman Jack on TV which was amazing, snuggled on the Sofa and then went upstairs but didn't make love. Instead Sophie held Paula in her arms and they went to sleep.

The next day they ate Breakfast that Sophie cooked and saw how upset Paula was. So Sophie explained to her that in her own way she knew what she was going through.

"My Father & Mother each broke their marriage vows and Kevin got a Woman named Molly pregnant and Jack was the result." replied Sophie. "I could have washed my hands of him but he was innocent although Rosie never forgave him, she felt that we weren't enough and you know that Men are obsessed with having a Son to carry on the Family Name." 

"I never thoguht of it that way." replied Paula. "My Grandmother was such a hypocrite and now I know why." 

"She thought she was protecting you, she was probably scared that you'd go through what she went through." replied Sophie. "Can you imagine the hard she may have gotten from folks, look at Frida from ABBA, her Father was a Nazi Soldier and her Mother was only 17 when she had her, she was treated like an outcast, and although Frida's Mother did her best she died at a young age, and look what happened, her daughter becomes a Legend A Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame Inductee, A Musical Icon and one of the biggest imports to come out of Sweden." 

"How does someone like you be so wise for someone so young." replied Paula.

"Practice." replied Sophie. "Look at what happened on Who Do You Think You Are, Spike Lee The Film Director met the Family whose ancestors owned his, it was quite awkward and the Lady who met him couldn't believe that this 'relative' was one of the most brilliant and controversial Film Directors of all time." 

"You're right, thanks for the words of encouragement." Paula replied as she gently kissed her.

So the rest of the day was spent just relaxing. Paula also surprised Sophie with the Box Set which blew her away and made her happy.

"Boy this is great, thanks so much." Sophie replied squealing with happiness.

"Listen, I have some work to do, you don't mind do you." replied Paula. 

"No, not at all." replied Sophie. So Paula bought out Sophie's Table and they each did their work.

Sophie really liked working here with Paula it was do interruptions and distractions, while Paula went through everything with her Legal Pad, taking Notes, Copying & pasting Information and the like. 

After awhile, they decided to go for a Walk and just decided to have some Fish & Chips that Sophie Paid for with Colas at a Local Restaurant. They also took a walk around the Park and just relaxed. Although Sophie was worried about Paula she decided not to push the issue.

Later Paula drove her home, kissed her Goodbye and Paula promised she'd send her a Text later on in the evening.

Sophie agreed and she got The Laundry together for washing tomorrow morning before work and decided to first Read "The Best Of Everything" and how the Life of The !950's Working Girl In The US was so different from the UK.

They looked at themselves as "Hot Shots" because they decided to have a Job instead of getting married and have a Family. Some were from New York while others were from New Jersey, or Upstate New York who were either College Graduates or completed a Secretarial Course (Peggy Olson anyone?). There were Typewriters, Wooden Desks, and the like. 

They would eat their "Lunch" aka Dinner In The Diner downstairs which was at it's peak from 12:00 to 2:00 and then folks would hang out and pick up something to eat before closing time at 6:00 PM who were bachelors who didn't feel like cooking.

"God how much things have changed." sighed Sophie. She also got a Lightbulb Moment and called Maria Connor and asked if she could see her tomorrow if she wasn't busy.

Maria said "sure". It seemed that Liam was going over to Kirk's & Beth's to hang out and watch a Game who came back from a "Tour" who found out that things weren't all what it was cracked up to be.

So Sophie picked up some Food from Primer Donner and they ate.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Maria.

"Back in the day when you were living with Fizz & Candice, what was it like?" asked Sophie.

"Oh, yeah those were the days." laughed Maria. "We were young and up and coming or so we told ourselves and thoguht that the world was our Oyster." 

"Was it hard living with each other in terms of cleaning and privacy." asked Sophie.

"Sometimes but it was harder with Guys." giggled Maria. "Looking back I was so ridiculous, I dated so many great guys but things didn't go right, there was Nick whom I lived in Canada for awhile but I was Homesick and moved back to The Street, deep down I knew he still loved Leeanne, then there were Ryan and Todd and look what happened, then I found love with Liam who is no longer with me."

"Yeah, now Candice is gone, as is Fizz but if you could go back in time and talk to your young self what would you say." asked Sophie.

"Live each day to the fullest, don't take anything for granted, treat people the way you want them to treat you, and value your Family." replied Maria. "Look at poor Eileen, Todd & Ryan are both gone and because of his "Poor Man's Ponzi Scheme" he may not be able to come back." 

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." sighed Sophie.

"You planning on moving out or something?" asked Maria.

"No nothing like that, I know that Kevin depends on me with the Rent and stuff." replied Sophie.

"I know he's very grateful to you for what you're doing." replied Maria. "I also know he's very proud of you." 

"Thanks Maria." replied Sophie.

"You've got more common sense that most of us had growing up." replied Maria. "Never be afraid of that, I even heard how you helped out Abi Franklin, that's great remember your talents should be nurtured not squandered."

"Thanks so much for the Vote of Confidence." replied Sophie.

So she went home, and relaxed some more.

On Saturday, she, Paula, Brandon & Brenda went to a place called The Coffee Architect and had a delicious Breakfast that consisted from French Toast, Poached Eggs, and The Weekend Brekkie.

Afterwards they went to Brenda's House which was beautifully decorated. It had stuff from Ikea as well as a Home Office that she also did her work on. She had Pictures of Family, as well as Pictures of The Largest Class Of African American Women to Graduate from Westpoint Military Academy Class of 2019. She had her Degrees and the like also displayed.

"What a nice place you have here." smiled Sophie.

"Why thanks so much, now have a seat don't be shy you guys want some Tea." replied Brenda.

"Sure, if you don't mind." smiled Paula.

So Brenda started the Kettle, and then served it on a Tray with Biscuits. Then they got down to Business.

"I know that you're shocked about this Family Revelation but what happened to you has been going on since the beginning of time, at least this fellow can try to get closure, a lot of folks can't." replied Brenda.

"Would it make you feel better that what happened with Your Grandmother happened in so many other ways, look at Thomas Jefferson he had Children with his Former Slave Sally Hennings, and he kept her in a "Private Room" where they had sex and in the past couple of years may of these descendants have come forward." replied Brandon.

"I didn't know that." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, a lot of White Slave Owners had strong feelings for their Female Slaves, look at Alex Haley's Great Great Grandmother Annie, she was Part Cherokee, was beautiful and was the object of desire by The Overseer (The Massa's Assistant), when Annie's Husband known as Cap'n Jack saw that, he begged his Massa for his Freedom Papers, he wasn't allowed to be given it to him, and when The Massa was out of Town Annie was sold off, Cap'n Jack never forgot what The Massa did and he saw to it the Massa never forgot either." replied Brandon.

"God what a traitor." replied Paula.

"Yeah, to add fuel to the fire was that The Massa was from Ireland who knew about the Slave Trade with Irish Boys and many of their Descendants live in Jamaica some in Poverty." sighed Brandon.

"Does this upset you because your Family was always known to be This Upper Middle Class Waspy type and to know your Grandmother slummed the way she did sort of destroys this image you've had." replied Brenda.

"In some ways yes." sighed Paula. "My Parents aren't prejudiced but I did my own research especially with American Folks we were in Chicago and we met some amazing folks." 

"I'm sure you did but if you were from Chicago, and you're Family is from Memphis, TN., or even Mississippi you are without a descendant of Slaves." explained Brandon.

"For what it's worth, there are other "Lost" Children all over the world, look at the Kids who were Fathered by US Soldiers during the Vietnam War, they were ostracized, or better yet look at The Native Canadian Kids who lived in Residential Schools run by Priests & Nuns who were abused, or better yet there was a Colored Children's Home in Canada where Kids were abused as well, now think about the Hell this fellow went through, being the child of an American Soldier who is Colored fighting In a Segregated Unit, who got with a White Girl, in America he would have gone to Prison." replied Brenda.

"That's so sick and sad." replied Sophie.

"I know right." replied Brenda. "Better yet, look at Emmet Till, he was accused of acting rudely to a White Woman in The South and got killed for it, then over 50 Years later the Beyotch admitted he was innocent, it would later inspire a Book called "You're Blues Ain't Like Mine" by Bebe Moore Campbell where one of the minor Characters asked who her father is, the man whom she called "Daddy" insisted he didn't know but it wasn't until he died did she find out the truth, she gave his Room a thorough Cleaning, he was fanatical, because he never wanted anyone in there and she understood why, she found a Tin Box, opened it up and saw herself as a Baby, her Mother and A White Man who wrote beautiful Love Letters to her Mother, she added two and two together and realized it was a Pandora's Box, her Real Father was the most powerful and richest man in town named Stonewall Pinochet, she decided to sue for her share of his estate and although his only Son Clayton didn't want her to have anything, it was for selfish reasons, his Father kept dangling the Money in front of him like a piece of raw meat in front of a starving dog, now that he had it after "obeying" his Father he didn't want to share it, but he had a change of heart because he too loved a Black Woman and didn't honor her the way he should have, and she got so fed up she left him." 

"God, what a story that was." replied Paula.

"Yeah now think about how this fellow felt, his parents couldn't acknowledge him, keep him, raise him, he was he product of two cultures and let's face facts life for Blacks was hard enough in England but to be the Child of an American Soldier that was also hard, and the History of Black Soldiers was just as hard." explained Brandon.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

Around the 1860's, Black Men were guaranteed their Freedom by fighting with the Yankees in The North, they enlisted but since they didnt' know how to read and write they needed someone to fill the papers out for them, The Grandfather of Novelist Richard Wright who was named Richard Wilson knew this in a bitter fashion, the Man who filled out his enlistment papers either was racist or had a poor working knowledge of English who was Swedish who may have put the last name of "Vinson" instead of "Wilson", as a result he never got his Pension Veterans Checks, he had the memory of an Elephant who could remember the names of his Fellow Soldiers, Commanding Officer, Landmarks but it still wasn't enough, and sadly enough the family were sometimes on the verge of starvation." explained Brandon. 

"God that's sick." replied Paula.

"Then look at WW I and WW II, Sammy Davis Jr., was in the Army and he became Public Enemy Number One with the Black Soldiers because he would tell jokes to the White Soldiers that they loved, they were angry because they felt he was acting like a Monkey, he later got a major slice of Humble Pie when the NAACP booed him after he was caught hugging Former US President Richard Nixon., he was next to The Bush Family as well as Donald Trump the most hated Presidents in The Black Community, he was so hurt he cried because The National Association For The Advancement Of Colored People the longest running African American Civil Rights Organization rejected him." explained Brandon.

"God, so much History." replied Sophie.

"I know and he did so much for Black Entertainers, he was to Showbusiness what Jackie Robinson was to Baseball." replied Brenda. "Today's entertainers are spoiled rotten with how they act sometimes, they stay in nice hotels, wear bling, own expensive cars, homes and the like and most don't have any idea what Mr. Davis went through, walking through the back of a Hotel, being disinvited to Kennedy's Inauguration Ball because his Wife was White and Swedish, and when he died he had a Five Million Debt to his name." 

"Why do Black Entertainers have such a hard time with their Money." asked Sophie.

"They grow up with so little, then have all of this Money, and nobody could tell them anything, ie Saving, Spending, Budgeting, Tax Shelters and the like, Bobby Brown, Toni Braxton, MC Hammer all know this all too well, Wesley Snipes went to Prison for Income Tax Evasion as did Ronald Isley of The Isley Brothers because they were too trusting with their Managers, if Ronald still owns the Rights to The Isley Brothers Catalogue, he's very lucky because he still gets "paid" a lot of them don't or never did." explained Brandon.

"How would you feel if you met this Fellow." asked Sophie.

"It would be hard, but hopefully there's forgiving and healing." replied Paula. 

"I hear you." replied Brenda. "Look at Baby Archie, he at least is acknowledged, look at Prince Albert's Son, he'll never be a full fledged Prince because he was born out of Wedlock, if Prince Rainer found out his Boy kicked it with a Black Woman I bet he'd be furious, yet this Fellow has some sort of comfort knowing he wasn't alone that what happened to him happened to so many others, also keep in mind there are some American Relatives who found out the same thing, and they must have been stunned at what they may have found out." 

"I know." sighed Paula. "I have this extended Family that I have still yet to meet, and oh God, what until Isla and Theo find out what happened they are going to be stunned." 

"Yeah, but they will be thrilled, it's always great to find out you have long lost relatives, I look at US Actors and I sometimes wonder if they could be related to UK Actors, could Julia Roberts be related to Nicola Roberts in Girls Aloud, Charlotte Bellamy from Emmerdale could be related to Comedian Bill Bellamy, Kimberley Walsh could be related to Joe Walsh of The Eagles, you never know." giggled Brandon.

"Yeah, well we've got to get going, thanks so much for the info and all of the information you gave us." replied Paula.

"No worries." smiled Brenda. "Things will be fine trust me." 

So they left and went back to Paula's and hung out some more. They had a romantic Dinner, and spent the night making love. Later on Paula knew she had to see Isla and Theo and tell them what she found out which would shock them as well.


	102. Chapter 102

So for the next couple of weeks, a lot of work was put in and Paula and Sophie found out there were other children in the same boat. Many of The US Soldiers were no longer alive but their Families wer and when they found out they were stunned. 

Sure they knew that Soldiers fought in Paris, France and England and over the years many were stationed in other places like Germany but never something as intense as this.

So The Story reached The Black Press in The UK & US and work and plans were made for a convention to meet these relatives and to do some serious healing.

A Couple of Weeks later, it took place where The US representatives met their long lost family Members. For Paula meeting Ted was overwhelming but it was just as emotional when he met his US Relatives whose last name was Sheridan.

There were Cousins as many as three or four times removed, their Spouses and the like who were just as thrilled to meet him and vice versa.

"He never told us about you, maybe he was scared." sighed one of the Cousins named Jordan. "He could have gone to Prison in The US, they could have said he committed rape." 

"I know and I understand." replied Ted.

They met Paula and Sophie who were thrilled to meet them. They lived in New York where they loved having access to all kinds of information and geneolagy. They also heard stories about life for Black West Indians who first came to Europe. When they saw Documentaries, and saw some of the Housing some gasped, grunted, some even used profanity but it was their American Accent that somehow made it funny.

Afterwards there was a Buffet Style Dinner where they cooked American Soul Food as well as West Indian Food from Fried Chicken, Sweet Potato Pie, Rice, Potato Salad, Corn Bread, and so many other treats.

"Boy what The West Indian Community went through was just as challenging as what Southern Blacks went through to move and start a brand new life, then dealing with all of this discrimination and the like." replied Jordan. 

"I know." replied Sophie. She did her own research on Civil Rights Leaders and the stuff that they went through. She also remembered hearing about Medgar Evers another Pioneer who was shot in the driveway of his own house.

She also remembered seeing his Wife comforting their Son at his Funeral in 1963. Sadly enough his contribution wasn't remembered as well as Dr. King's or Malcom X's. 

Yet the most important was that Jordan met these other Distant Relatives. From Paula's Parents as well as Isla and Theo who were stunned beyond words with this shocking Family legacy.

"You would never think such a thing would have happened in our Family but whoa!" replied Theo. 

"Man, this is quite a shock and a half, how do you feel about this Mum & Grandma." asked Isla.

"I was shocked beyond words, but I'm glad that it was out in the open, when I read the Article about what happened to These Children, I almost cried, being alone abandoned, not having any sense of who you really are, being bullied, called names and the like." sighed Janice.

"Yeah, but they perservered and got closure, I know Ted would have given anything to have met you guys." replied Jordan.

"So here's to new Family Members and the future." replied Janice.

They all toasted and Janice showed Pictures of The Family throughout the years and Jordan created another Album as well. It showed Ted, and the rest of the extended Family at weddings, graduations, Church, at Family Reunions and the like.

"This is for you." replied Jordan. "Something to value and with today's Technology, you can create copies."

"Thanks so much." Janice replied.


	103. Chapter 103

Later on Paula and Sophie went back to Paula's. 

She opened the door and sat and still felt somewhat sad. Sophie cheered her up and showed her something that she had done some research on.

In the 1700's there were Scottish People who ended up In Barbados who were enslaved and many of their descendants still live on the Island. They live in abject poverty, some haven't even been let alone seen a Dentist. They don't have proper electricity let alone plumbing and they survive by The Sea by Fishing for Food most notably Lobster in a area known as Martin's Bay.

They don't know who their ancestry is exactly but many of them have Black Blood and Ancestors, some have Children by Blacks and sadly enough they probably do a lot of heavy Drinking as well to numb the pain they may feel.

"God, I didn't realize that, they know who they are, and they are true survivors." replied Paula.

"Yeah, and look at the Folks of Scottish Background, they may have ties to The Carribbean and not even know it, Simone Lahbib, Andrew McCall Smith (Writer Of The 44 Scotland Series) as well as The Number One Ladies Detective Agency, and look at Rod Stewart, he's done more for Black Artists of his Generation than any other, he worked with Tina Turner when she fell on hard times, he helped Ronald Isley get into The Billboard Top Ten in the 1980's with This Old Heart Of Mine when his Family lost their Pop Audience, he helped The Late Motown Singer Mary Wells when she fell on hard times with her Throat Cancer and she couldn't sing anymore, and look at Annie Lennox she could hold her own with Aretha Franklin and Al Green so these folks are very amazing." 

"Yes you're right love." Paula replied as she kissed her. "I just hated knowing that My Family had this legacy, I felt I was being lied to." 

"Yeah, but look at Ted, can you imagine how hard it would have been for him if Your Grandmother told the truth, and people knew and what a hard time they would have gotten, people can be very cruel, when Jack was born people whispered and sniggered and over the years a lot of Kids were lied to about their Paternity." explained Sophie.

She told Paula about how Tracy Barlow lead Roy Cropper into believing he was The Father of her Baby, he have her his Life Savings Married her to secure his rights, then got the marriage annulled, then got custody of The Child that he raised with his Wife Haley who was Transgender, the truth came out on Steve McDonald's Wedding Day.

"God she's very sick and disturbed isn't she?" replied Paula.

"Yes but deep down she loves Steve because she looked at him as the only guy she could really count on." replied Sophie. 

"I feel so much better hearing all of this." replied Paula. "Thanks for the cheering up." 

"My pleasure." replied Sophie. "What about having something simple." 

"I have a Frozen Pizza, you want that and we can have a Salad and some Red Wine." replied Paula. 

She called for a Cake Delivery that came within a half hour.

Sophie made The Salad, and set the Table while Paula had some Wine that she put in a Ice Bucket to make it cooler quicker. She also checked to see if she had any Pods for any Coffees that Sophie may want to enjoy with dessert.

They sat at Candlelight and enjoyed The Food with romantic R & B Music in the background.

They later had The Cake with Cappuccinos and after cleaning it up, Sophie kissed Paula's hand and took her upstairs where they made love and had another romantic night.

The next Day Paula spoiled Sophie with a Delicious Breakfast and as Sophie checked her E-Mails she saw a shocking Story. A Man named Dennis Day died who was one of the "original" Mouseketeers on The Mickey Mouse Club in the 1950's which was next to American Bandstand a popular TV Show for Young People.

He was found after disappearing from Phoenix, Arizona to Oregon. His Husband of 45 Years that he was only able to marry in 1991 Ernest Caswell has dementia and was in a Care Facility and because Ernest needed to be taken care of Dennis didn't have much of a life, and he didn't get any help, he either chose not to or was too proud.

"God what a shame." Sophie thought as she showed The Article to Paula.

"To so many folks Walt Disney was this Miracle Worker who created the Greatest Amusement Park of all time." Paula sighed. "Bobby & I took Theo and Isla there when they were kids, they had the time of their lives, in fact Disney know "owns" The US Network ABC (American Broadcasting Company). 

"Yeah but after reading what happened to some of the kids, some found out the hard way that fame is fleeting, one minute you're hot, the next minute you're not, one even went to Prison for a Poor Man's Ponzi Scheme Darlene Valentine who was also a C & W Singer." replied Sophie. "Now poor Britney Spears looks like she's having some sort of a breakdown and nobody seems to do anything for her." 

"It's all about getting "Paid"." replied Paula. "I'm sure she was the Family Bank for a long time." 

"Yeah, that's so sad so many of those US Kids were exploited and had problems with Drugs, Alcohol, The Law, Prison and Death, Aaron Carter looked like he was going to be the next tragedy but he still doesn't look well, and then finding out your Parents took you for everything you had, that's sick." replied Sophie.

"I know." replied Paula. "Only now are they talking about Sexual Abuse in Hollywood, and Kids coming out to say they were victims, I know some folks are going to disagree but I don't think Michael Jackson did it, now if he did, why didn't these children just stop, they didn't want to stop living that glamorous life." 

"I still remember watching The Partridge Family Documentary, they alogn with The Archies had hit records who didn't actually "exist" and how challenging it was for Danny Bonaduce, he wasn't even told the Show was cancelled, the Security Guard wouldn't let him through saying "The Partridge Family doesn't live here anymore", and The US Soap Actress Susan Lucci wasn't even told that All My Children was cancelled and she was on the show from the beginning from 1970 to it's cancellation in 2011." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, another example I remember was in The Rainmaker by John Grisham, Rudy Baylor got the Job offer of a Lifetime, to work for a hot shot Law Firm and on the First Day he's told that the Firm got bought out in a Hostile takeover." replied Paula. "Thank God that never happened to me." 

"Did you ever work for those Corporate Types." asked Sophie.

"No, I did summer jobs like Filing, Faxing Photocopying, Mailing and the like but not at a Firm like that, I love where I am, we're not Street Lawyers but we're not Corporate, The Building was once a warehouse and now it's an Office." Paula smiled. 

"Yeah, you're lucky nobody I knew worked in an Office, My Mother did but she ticked Carla off and Rosie did now Sarah Platt is doing it and Leeanne Battersby works with Adam & Imran, and she was once a Barmaid, it's cool to see what we can accomplish when we want it badly enough." 

"Exactly." smiled Paula. 

Shortly afterwards, The Phone rang and it was Isla so Sophie tactfully excused herself to wash the Dishes and took a Quick Shower and the like. 

When she came back down, she saw Paula finishing her call and she hung up.

"How's things going with Isla." asked Sophie.

"She's fine, she sends her best." smiled Paula. "I'm going to meet with her and Theo on Tuesday, it's basically a catch up and the like, they spend alternative Sundays with Bobby and weekdays with me." 

"Good to know." smiled Sophie. "I think I'll babysit Jack for the evening, give Kevin an evening out." 

"Sounds like a plan." Paula smiled. 

They spent their afternoon working on Paperwork, and then they decided to have a early dinner at a Mexican Style Restaurant with Cola Drinks.

Sophie took the Bus back and said she'd call Paula later on before Bedtime.

She got home and oversaw Jack's Homework, most notably in Math, and asked Kevin if he wanted to go see A Game and she'd babysit Jack.

He said thanks and a New Week began.


	104. Chapter 104

On Tuesday, Paula met with Isla and Theo at a Restaurant who were happy to see her. 

They gave her hugs and kisses and said phrases like "You Look Great" & "Hey There Stranger!".

They went to The Hard Rock Café which is a legend that stayed open unlike Planet Hollywood. They had everything from Hamburgers, Chicken, & Salads. Some of the plates were so full that they had to ask for a Takeout to take home.

"I'm going to have this with Dinner tomorrow." replied Paula. "So enough about me, how about you two." 

"We're doing fine, working hard, watching the cash and the like." smiled Isla. "Oh I got a Honors Grade" (I don't know what the Marking System is like in the UK). "We were asked to use a Movie, or a Book and if we were the Lawyer how would we handle it."

"What Book did you use." asked Theo.

"A Time To Kill." replied Isla. "I wrote that if I did the Closing Argument I would remind them how hard the Blacks had to work for theirs, remind the Jury who was all white that chances are that they were "Kin" to the folks if hey had the same last name, since many of their ancestors were slaveowners, state how Carl Lee Hailey fought in Vietnam for his Country that still treated him like a second class citizen, how hard he worked as the Family Breadwinner and how Tonya was a responsible young lady who went to The Store on Momma's request to get groceries like a responsible young lady, how her Big Brothers Robert, Jarvis, & Carl Lee Jr., looked after her and loved her., then reminding them how Robert F. Kennedy visited Mississippi and was saddened how the Children didn't eat regularly." 

"God if I heard that I wouldn't convict." giggled Theo. 

"Very impressive." smiled Paula. 

"I also did a Essay about Family Finances and which Family in a Movie or TV were a good role model." replied Theo. "I did one on The Brady Bunch 1969-1974, although Mike was the only one who bought in a Salary, he was a good Man, he created and built the House they lived in, he had a Den that was in his own way The Home Office, he paid the bills, he disciplined his kids, motivated them etc, that they all worked jobs at one time or another with the exception of Cindy."

"Good for you." laughed Paula.

"Yeah, by today's standards, it's ridiculous but it's still popular all over the world." replied Theo. "I had no idea the Man was Gay, and what was so sad he gave up his Parental Rights to his Daughter Karen fearing he wouldn't be a proper Father to her."

"That's so sick and sad." replied Isla. 

"I read I Was A Teenage Greg, and I was stunned at how many folks they met including The Jackson Five who were doing a TV Special at The ABC Studio." replied Theo. "Also so many Actors came through The Show before becoming successful from Rita Wilson (The Future Mrs. Tom Hanks), Marion Ross (Mrs. C. on Happy Days), even a Girl who would later Voice Lucy Van Pelt in Charlie Brown, he even went to Northwestern and you and Sophie saw it didn't you?" 

"Yeah, sure did." replied Paula.

"Boy a lot of amazing Folks came from that School." replied Isla. "Oh how is Sophie doing?" 

"She's fine." replied Paula. "She's babysitting Jack tonight." 

"Hope to see her soon." replied Theo. "It would be great if we could all go to The Bistro and eat again, I really enjoyed myself, oh by the way how's Horsegate."

"Fine." replied Paula blushing.

"God that was a very brave thing to do getting a Horse before seeing it, very risky." replied Isla. "You wouldn't buy a Car before looking at it right?"

"Yeah, but Sally probably wanted to show she could keep up with The Joneses in terms of Cultural Hobbies." sighed Paula. "She was lucky she got rid of it, and only got back a small percentage of what she invested." 

"Wow at least she got something back." sighed Theo. 

"How are things at the store?" asked Paula.

"Great." smiled Theo. "Michael & His Father Edison aka Ed took us out for a Meal One Day, what a cool guy, he showed us where he started out, the places he worked and the like, it kind of reminded me of when Furious Styles took Tre and Ricky out and showed him Monetary Demographics, what a heavy scene."

"Yeah, the man didn't play." replied Isla. "You know what's so sad, Laurence Fishburne was the "Daddy" for so Many African American Men who didn't have their Fathers growing up, but he was brilliant, the smartest thing he did was making Tre rake the Leaves then told him the Rules of The House starting at 11 then at 18 he's ten times more responsible than his Friends, he's in High School, he's not a Teen Father, he's not depending on a Athletic Scholarship for College, his Mother isn't on Assistance who is educated as well." 

"Yeah, he was something else." replied Paula. "I remember channel surfing watching The Wood and how three friends reminisce about growing up in the 1980's and how they went to their First Dance and how hilarious that was." 

"So what are your plans for the rest of The Summer?" asked Theo.

"Just working hard, there are a lot of cases to work on but I'll probably go away for a Long Weekend with Sophie." Paula replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the Souvenirs, you guys were so lucky to go to Chicago, Ill." replied Theo. "So much Culture & History there." 

"You're quite welcome." smiled Paula. 

So they finished their Meal, and left. Paula drove them back to The Dorm, Theo walked Isla to her Dorm and then he went back to his. Before leaving, they hugged and kissed her goodbye.

They knew what an amazing lady they had for a Mother and how much they loved her and how happy they wanted her to be with Sophie.

As they walked along Theo asked Isla how serious were their Mother and Sophie.

"What do you mean?" asked Isla.

"Well, they don't actually live together but they are very committed to each other, how would you feel if Paula asked for Sophie's hand in marriage." asked Theo.

"Well, I'd be shocked but I'd be happy for them, but remember Mum is very cautious about everything, I think with her if it ain't broke don't fix it." replied Isla.

"How would you feel having Sophie for a Stepmother." asked Theo.

"I'd be cool with it." replied Isla. "I read this amazing article about a 36 Year Old Woman who has a 26 Year Old Boyfriend and her Daughter is 16, also look at The LGBT Couples many of which are May/December and they are very happy." 

"Yeah, Mum is quite a catch isn't she." giggled Theo.

"She sure is." laughed Isla. "Sophie's got good taste." 

They high fived each other and then later on they Texted Paula and gave her a kissing Emoji and thanked her again for the evening.

More fun adventures were to take place for so many of them.


	105. Chapter 105

Time went on and then July became August and on the 16th, a very special Festival took place for it was a very important day in Music. For some it was their debut, for others it was death yet the ripple effect still continues.

It took place in a Park where the Festivities took place with a Writer named Sheldon "Don" Merrick talked aobut the impact this particular Date had.

For in 1962, a Young Drummer named Richard Starkey aka "Ringo Starr" debuted as the "New" Drummer for the Beatles at The Cavern Club although folks didn't know it at the time. When they found out he had replaced Pete Best, they were furious but they eventually came around and although he was In one of the biggest groups in the world and of all time, he sometimes felt like the Odd Man Out, George Harrison, John Lennon & Paul McCartney knew each other since 1956. George & Paul knew each other longer since they took The Bus together to school everyday. 

He also became the "Poorest Beatle" since he didn't write or co-write any of their hit records but he was luckier than most because he maintained amicable relationships with is former Partners. He visited John Lennon at his Home The Dakota, he worked with both George Harrison & Paul McCartney on their projects and he is considered to be next to Keith Moon (The Who RIP), as well as Phil Collins (Genesis) one of the best Drummers in British Rock.

In 1969 a Family Group called The Jackson Five debuted as the supporting act for The Supremes where Diana Ross was credited as discovering them although she didn't, but even at Ten Michael Jackson could hold his own on stage as seen on The Back Cover of their Debut Album "Diana Ross Presents The Jackson Five". They both became the breakout stars of their Groups won Awards, awarded by Presidents Ronald Regan and Barack Obama and are both in The Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame.

Elvis Presley dies in 1977 due to heart disease that was due to his addiction to prescription pills and like his former Son In Law Michael Jackson, had people around him who didn't know how to say "No!" to him for fear of losing their jobs. His staff kneeled, bowed, kow towed, and catered to his every whim and although they were loyal to him, he sometimes created tension because he was too demanding of their time and attention.

He also had a Sixteen Year Old Girlfriend living with him and although it was wrong, he got away with it the same way Bill Wyman of The Rolling Stones dated his Second Wife Mandy when she was 13 who lied about her age because he looked so much older, and of course R. Kelly who had girls hostage in his Chicago, Ill Mansion.

Then Sarah Harding auditioned to be in an up and coming Girl Group who are the most successful to come out of Reality TV Girls Aloud who are in The Guiness Book Of World Record multiple times. First as the only Girl Group to go to Number One with a Debut Single something that The Spice Girls, The Supremes, Destiny's Child or even Banarama was able to accomplish. 

Then going to Number One The Quickest as a Newly Formed Group and The Reality Group with the Most Top Tens in a Row and The most Successful Group to come out of reality TV.

Then sadly enough Aretha Franklin dies on that same day who is the Queen of Soul who although had a hard time professionally between 1962-1966 was still visible since she appeared on so many Rock & Roll Shows and hit paydirt with Respect. Co-Incidentally her "Original" Backing Vocalists The Sweet Inspirations would later leave her to work with Elvis Presley.

The Funeral was attended by a veritable who's who from Gladys Knight, her buddy Smokey Robinson, Ronald Isley even former President Bill Clinton attended her service.

As for Paula & Sophie they had the time of their lives. So many people, so much talent, so much loss and heartbreak but it was fun nonetheless. They got a snack and sat down at one of the Park Benches and enjoyed their food and joked around.

They ran into Isla and Keisha who were surprised to see them as well. Keisha explained that she wanted to come because she wanted to get some information about the Folks.

"They were way before my time but they were all such iconic individual folks." replied Keisha. "They all in some way or another influenced the next generation of Musicians." 

"I know what you mean." replied Sophie. "Popstars: The Rivals was my Saturday Night Delight, so much has happened since then and it's amazing Girls Aloud broke up Six Years Ago but Fans still can't get enough of them." 

"Uh huh." replied Keisha. "If there was one hard core life lesson that a lot of them learned the hard way was that not everybody was going to get the Gold & Platinum Albums or Fame." 

"So are you working at The Bookshop?" asked Paula.

"Sure am." smiled Keisha. "It's a blessing since I get a discount for y Schoolbooks which is a blessing, hard to believe that School starts soon." 

"Yep." sighed Isla. "Can't complain though, just take it one day at a time." 

"Exactly." replied Paula who remembered her own School Days in Law School.

So they decided to get a bite to eat, and on a whim went to Chinatown. It was so fun to be around at Night time especially with the Lights and the folks still selling and peddling their wares.

They went to a place that was Buffet Style and had a great time eating, joking around, and just having a great evening. They made their way back to The City, and while Keisha & Isla went their way so did Sophie & Paula.

"Hopefully you guys can come to visit The Street and we can eat at The Bistro." suggested Paula. "With Theo and Emma too." 

"Sounds like a plan." replied Isla.

So they kissed each other good bye and went their separate ways.

Although Isla and Keisha couldn't be "alone" they knew they could find some alone time when Keisha's Parents were going away for a Week and asked her to Housesit for them, they met Isla and liked her a lot and they knew they were trustworthy.

As for Paula and Sophie they decided to go away to Blackpool since they had so much fun last year. They also knew when the Fall came along, a lot was going to change. Work, School and so many other issues. 

Yet Paula would soon discover that during her "separation" from Sophie things she did would come back in a way she didn't expect.


	106. Chapter 106

It all started when she was doing some research on a Case that dealt with Old School Property. She did her research sufficiently and well, and decided that since she stayed late, she'd pick up something along the way.

She locked the Office, turned on The Alarm System which of course was very important and made sure that her desk was clean and neat. 

She walked to her Car, and then she heard a Familiar Voice. 

She turned and she was stunned. It was Marilyn "Lyn" Hopkins whom Paula knew from Law School when she was starting out and Marilyn was about to Graduate.

Lyn was one of England's Top Corporate Raiders who was a wizard with Contracts for Multi Million Dollar Corporations who was like a Mentor of sorts when Paula was at Uni. 

They were a good team and worked hard but what Sophie didn't know was when they weren't together, she and "Lyn" hung out at a very high class Ladies Club.

In reality "Clubs" like those were around for as long as the Eye could see. In America there was a "Network" of Women who were in the closet starting out and became Superstars. Sara Gilbert who besides playing Darlene Connor on Roseanne was a Co-Host of The Talk whose Wife Linda Perry is a legendary Superstar Singer/Songwriter with first with Four Non Blondes and then writing Christina Aguilera's Classic "Beautiful", Melissa Ethridge who would become a successful Songwriter/Singer in her own right as well as Ellen DeGeneres a Superstar Talk Show Hostess/Philanthropist as well as a Interior Decorating Wizard. 

In fact Linda Perry is next to Diane Warren one of America's Top Songwriters.

They didn't have much but are now Powerhouses. 

As for Paula, she Lyn as well as other "Businesswomen" spent time where they went to Private Parties and had "Fun" with The Ladies.

They were younger, beautiful, and very eager to please who were also patrons who loved spending time with an Older Experienced Woman.

"Boy does everyone miss you something awful." smirked Lyn. "Where have you been?" 

"Well, I met someone since last September, we broke up but we got back together." explained Paula.

"Wow, that's quite a surprise." replied Lyn. "Who is it?"

So Paula explained to Lyn who Sophie was and that her Mother and she was In School together.

"Jeez, aren't you full of surprises!" giggled Lyn. "Well good for you, are you happy with her?"

"Yes very much so." replied Paula.

"Well great!" replied Lyn. "Gotta do your duty to keep that booty." 

"Ha! Ha!" sneered Paula. "What about you." 

"I still see Monica, aka Nic, oh boy she is so wonderful, she really gives me a lot of TLC, when we are together, she fusses over me, babies me, caters to my whims and the like." giggled Lyn." "We have so much fun with The "Toys" if you know what I mean." 

"Uh huh." replied Paula. "I'll say The House really helped me a lot when I wasn't with Sophie, it helped me get out of the doldrums."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lyn replied. "Here's to you and me." 

So after they finished their Meals they went their separate ways. 

Paula then spent another weekend at Dev's Apartment where Evelyn was managing it and did a brilliant job and with the technology she was able to send Dev reports on how the business was going, and before "Opening Time" Evelyn would go and do the Bank Deposits. They ate, snuggled, and watched TV and of course they went into the Bedroom to once again make love.


	107. Chapter 107

Afterwards, they happily snuggled in each other's arms.

"Hmm, I love being with you here, it's like our own private paradise." giggled Paula as she kissed Sophie's Forehead.

"I love being here with you too." replied Sophie.

"Listen I have something to tell you, about when we weren't together, I spent time at a Ladies Club and I kicked it with one of The Patrons, I was missing you and I needed someone to hold me." replied Paula.

"Oh okay." replied Sophie. "We weren't together so it doesn't count, at least they weren't expecting more." 

"You aren't upset." replied Paula.

"No not at all." replied Sophie. "I admire you for being so honest with me." 

"Thanks love." replied Paula.

So they had a fun Breakfast and once again they did some Paperwork. Paula used a Desk where Sophie used A Table. Later Sally called them and asked them for Dinner for 4:30 to which they said yes.

They got some Wine and just relaxed some more. Upon arrival they were greeted by Tim and Abi. Kevin was spending the evening with Jack so it was all good.

They had a delicious Roast Beef Dinner with Roasted Potatoes, Rolls, and A Salad not to mention Wine as well as Cake for Dessert.

Afterwards Abi offered to clean up the Dishes, then she went upstairs to do some more studying and left the others alone. 

They went outside, and Paula was relieved that there wasn't an odor from Tiny The Horse. 

They sat and joked around and enjoyed some Tea, and just enjoyed the evening. 

Geoff and Yasmeen were enjoying themselves but as time went on Sophie would notice some nuances that weren't positive that Alya would also notice.


	108. Chapter 108

It all started one evening when they were at The Rovers and Yasmeen and Aggi were comparing Recipes since they used similar ingredients like Rice for Curry Chicken and the like.

Geoff stomps in all upset because he cooked a special Surprise Dinner for her.

"I went to alot of trouble to do this for you, I feel you don't appreciate what I do for you."

"I'm sorry Geoff." replied Yasmeen.

"Hey Geoff it's my fault, we were so wrapped up in cooking and recipes and lost time." explained Aggie.

"You know how much our private time means to me, since Alya always comes home afterwards." retorted Geoff.

"Let's go then." replied Yasmeen. 

"No you stay here, I'll give it to Sally & Tim, they would appreciate me you sure don't" he replied as he stormed out.

Yasmeen started to cry but Aggie told her not to, even though she heard people whispering and the like.

"He's so used to you being there he can't handle you not being there." Aggie replied. "I love Ed but we aren't up in each other's faces all of the time."

"I think that he feels that if he doesn't have me he doesn't have anyone." replied Yasmeen. "I know he wants Sally & Tim to have privacy." 

"Yeah, I know but maybe he's depending on you too much, let him have a Hobby or something, he could do it on his own, volunteer someplace they always need folks." replied Aggie.

"Yes, you're right." Aggie agreed.

So Geoff apologized. He hated himself for the way he was acting but Yasmeen still brings the "past" to their relationship.

As for the Other Residents they just took it one day at a time. Brandon & Brenda were going to Atlanta, GA., and promised they'd get in touch and tell them about their adventures. 

Yet nothing could have prepared the Street for the latest romantic couple. Maria Sutherland and Ali Neeson. It was quite a shock since she was married to his Uncle William aka "Liam" Barrington Conor who died a couple of years ago but life went on and they had to go on with it.

To add fuel to the fire, was that he was accidentally switched at The Hospital whose "real" Mother Michelle gave birth to him as a teenager and he lived with one Family while Ryan grew up calling Michelle "Mum". It was hard at first but things progressed alot.

She loved having her Sons especially on her Wedding Day to Robert Preston and although she got shot by Pat Phelan, Ali helped her recover before she went to The Hospital.

He took her and Liam out for fun in The City, The amusement Park and other fun things and althoughhe knew he wasn't Liam Sr., and would never take his place, he really did care.


	109. Chapter 109

*This didn't actually happen. I write this to make the Story more authentic. 

As for Paula and Sophie they had their own fun. They went up to Blackpool where they even had a Saturday "Pridefest" to honor the Stonewall Riot that took place in New York in 1969.

*One of the performers was none other than Nadine Coyle (formerly of Girls Aloud) who performed "Go To Work" and "Fool For Love" much to the delight of the Fans.

She signed autographs, took pictures and thanked folks for coming.

They went to a part of The Beach where it was set up as a Bar Area with Tables, Chairs, and Barstools where people listened to the Music and had a wonderful time. 

They Danced to music fast & and slow and they also got an Invite to another Party where they would play the songs that helped epitomized the LGBT Movement.

They happily agreed and then they went back to their Room and had another passionate night of Lovemaking.

They woke and had a delicious breakfast at The Coffee Pot and then walked around The Beach where they saw folks doing all kinds of fun things like Flying a Kite. 

They went on The Ferris Wheel Ride and even won some Money at The Casino which they got a kick out of. Sophie even showed her prowess when she won some Stuffed Animals.

They had a Romantic Saturday Night Dinner at a place called Bistro Nunzio's. Sophie had The Spaghetti with Shrimp and Tomato Sauce while Paula had The Sea Bass. They Drank White Wine and toasted each other. Unfortunately there wasn't Dessert but Paula had it covered. 

Afterwards they went to The Club and Danced the night away. What was so fun was that there was a Big Screen TV where they had Clips of People Dancing and it looked like they were dancing to the Music in The Club. 

Many of which were from US 1960's Dance Shows from Hollywood A Go Go (where the Dancers were Playboy Playmates) who worked at Hugh Hefner's Clubs. Hullaballoo, as well as from the groundbreaking documentary Paris Is Burning from The US. Most of The Music that they played were from the 1980's that consisted of House Music with Acts who were One HIt Wonders but are legends on The LGBT circuit. 

After the Club closed, they decided to take a walk along the beach. It was such a beautiful night with a Blue Sky and Stars that were twinkling as well.

They found their way back to The Hotel and once again made love.

Afterwards, Sophie happily snuggled in Paula's Arms and they had a fun sleep.

The rest of the time went fast but they knew that they had to enjoy it as much as they could. School would start, and Paula would have more work, the weather would get colder, but they knew that they had so much to look forward to.


	110. Chapter 110

Brandon & Brenda came over for Sunday Dinner which was Roast Beef and they bought Red Wine and Dessert which was Cake.

They also give Sophie & Paula all kinds of Souvenirs like Pens, Cups, T Shirts and the like which they loved to receive.

They reciprocated by giving them Burned Copies of The Chess Records CD Box Set.

"Boy thanks you guys, I heard so much about this Music but I never paid attention to it." replied Brandon.

They happily ate Dinner and compared notes on their Summer adventures.

"Atlanta, Ga., was just too much." giggled Brenda. "We got off the Airplane and it was like we're not in London anymore."

"I know what you mean." laughed Sophie.

"Yeah, so we took a Room at The Sheraton and found our way to Buckhead, those Homes are just beyond beautiful, Mansions no less and we also saw the area where a lot of R & B/Hip-Hop Singers lived from Outkast, Toni Braxton, TLC, Usher and that's just the tip of the iceburg. Elton John & David Furnish also have a Home there." replied Brenda.

"Wow, that's impressive." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, in terms of R & B & Hip Hop, Atlanta has been quite a force for the past twenty years most notably thanks to LaFace Records (Distributed Through Arista). A lot of Artists recorded for them. Usher, TLC, Toni Braxton even Whitney Houston worked with them, and Babyface also worked with Olivia Newton-John and even Madonna." explained Brandon.

"God what an impressive list of Recording Artists." replied Paula.

"Yeah, and here's another fun fact Jermaine Dupri (Janet Jackson's Ex) also has strong ties to Atlanta, GA., he worked with Mariah Carey's The Emancapation Of Mimi and Usher's Nice & Slow, his first big act was Kriss Kross except that one of them died of a Drug Overdose. It was Dark Skinned Chris. It must have been so hard to go from being a Popular Tween Hip Hop Group, your voice changes and you're no longer hot and then they make "Mack Daddy" & "Daddy Mack" popular catchphrases.

"That's so sad." replied Sophie. "They were a little bit before my time but I remember hearing them being mentioned on Emmerdale." 

"What else did you do?" asked Paula.

"We went to all kinds of places, we went to The CNN Building, The Coca Cola Building, we walked around Spellman & Moorehouse which are the only All Male & All Female Black Colleges in The USA, we had no idea the Alumni who went there from Dr. King, His Sons Marty & Dexter, Samuel L. Jackson, Spike Lee, and Denzel Washington's Son Malcolm, and over the years everyone from Bill Cosby to Dick Gregory gave he commencement address, at Spellman it's alumni have been Shaun Robinson who works for Access Hollywood, Keisha Knight Pulliam aka Rudy from The Cosby Show even Alice Walker (The Color Purple) was a student there who dated Tracy Chapman, we went to Six Flags Amusement Park, we went Clubbing, and we even went to a Place called The Lava Lounge to Dance, and we had a great time, they were blown away by the fact that we were from London but they made us feel so welcome." replied Brenda.

"Sounds like fun." replied Sophie.

"Yes, but sadly there was a lot of History there as well, they had Dr. King's Funeral there and so many celebrities attended from Eartha Kitt, Sammy Davis Jr., and Marlon Brando and all of The Supremes put their differences aside to attend as well and The Temptations did a benefit show afterwards, you know what was so sad in 1967 Dr. King was able to take his Son Martin III aka "Marty" to The Amusement Park called Funtown and for him it was a thrill since he wasn't able to go before because he was Black, Dr. King also knew he had to do whatever he could to spend time with his Kids because he knew he'd never see them grow up." sighed Brenda.

"God that's horrible." replied Paula.

"I know right." sighed Brandon. 

"Boy their LGBT Movement is truly amazing, we met all kinds of folks from The State who were thrilled to meet us, they said they loved UK TV that they watch on Cable TV and the like, I'm telling you Nadine Coyle would have bought the House down if she were there." smiled Brenda. "They are so diversified in Medicine, Banks, Insurance and the like and a couple of years ago, they even found a Box of amazing African American History with Gay/Lesbian Couples, they were timepieces of folks who either met at School, New York most notably Harlem and even Navy Folks." replied Brenda.

"A Treasure Trove." replied Paula. "In fact when we were in San Francisco, we met a Couple who lived in a House once owned by Two Ladies in 1947, Diane was a Teacher while Pam was in Construction." 

"Yeah, that was truly a Historic place Sylvester was a true Hometown Hero." grinned Brandon.

"What else did you do?" asked Sophie.

"Oh we went to this Fast Food Restaurant that opened in 1920 called The Varsity Restaurant, and it's a landmark Drive-In Fast Food Place whose Catchphrase is "What'll Ya Have!" replied Brenda. "Their words are so different from us, for example strings are chips, and rings are onion rings amongst others, you can have anything from a Chili, and Cole slaw on Your Hot Dogs, but it's so yummy." 

"Sounds Delicious." replied Paula.

"It was, we even went to Church and we had to stand up and introduce ourselves, they went crazy when they found out that we were British, but we had the most fun time, especially with the Choir, you just couldn't help yourself." giggled Brenda. "Even afterwards, they asked us how Harry & Megan were doing and we said oh they are doing fine, as if we knew them personally, Black America went cray cray when Megan got married as well as when Obama became President, and then we were invited to a Brunch and then a BBQ." 

"I know what you mean." replied Paula. "When Bobby and I got married we had a representative from His Church to bless us, and asked The Good Lord to watch over us, we baptized Theo & Isla in his Family's Church and some woman started screaming with glee." 

"Kind of like at The Wedding." asked Sophie.

"Yes, exactly!" laughed Brandon. "Yet The BBQ was out of this World, we ate everything and anything under the Sun, Ribs, Burgers, Fried Chicken, BBQ Chicken, Cole Slaw, various Salads, Sweet Potato Pie, even Jello, The Gym is going to see a lot of me." 

"I know exactly what you mean." giggled Brenda. "It's also home of the Atlanta Housewives Franchise, they are so mean, catty, and nasty towards each other, someone should remind them that 60 years ago, they wouldn't have had the status that they have now, even Phadera is lucky her friends still talk to her after her Husband Apollo went to Jail on Corporate Fraud Charges, they aren't together but it was awful and he was in the same Prison that Joe Guidice is in, now as much as I hate to say this, Joe is going to get more sympathy than Apollo, Joe will come back, Apollo really won't, I bed Donald Trump is going to give him a pardon." 

"Why would he do that." replied Paula.

"Simple, the Man is White and Italian, and he probably sympathizes with Joe, an Immigrant who made his fortune the same way he did, if you told anyone in the 1980's that Donald Trump would be President, people would say you're lying and his Daughters need him, etc ,etc, etc, however out of all of the Housewives, I would love for Kandi Burress to come to England, she'd be a great Life Coach to some of these former Boy Band/Girl Group Icons and help them get their lives back on the right track, like Linzi from Girlthing, I don't think she ever got over not making it." sighed Brenda.

"That's so sad." replied Sophie.

"I know right." replied Brenda. "Kandi is amazing, she either Wrote or Co-Wrote all kinds of Hit Songs, like There You Go for Pink, Scrubs for TLC, and Bills Bills Bills for the "original" Destiny's Child, she even has her own Sex Toy Company, can you believe it." 

"If she ever came here to work with The Children as they are known what do you think she'd say." asked Paula.

"She'd probably say not everyone is going to make it, it's about politics, and in the US there's no more market for Boy Bands/Girl Groups, have a Plan B, and expand one's horizons, another one who found that out was Maile Misajon (prounounced Mylee Misahon) who is part Irish/Part Hawaiian, she was in Eden's Crush (US Popstars) and they only had one hit record, she now lives in Nashville, TN where she's a Mother, Songwriter, Actress who also did Adverts but it's a bitter pill to swallow, you work with David Foster a Canadian Born-American Bred Powerhouse who worked with the Cream Of The Crop and you don't achieve the same success that they did." replied Brenda.

"That's very deep." sighed Sophie. She did her own research about the Man and was stunned at the List of folks he worked with. 

So they had Dessert and Paula and Sophie told them all about their other adventures from the food they ate, the beaches, the piers and the like.

Eventually they left and Paula did too so they thanked each other for the souvenirs and a fun evening.

Little idea did Brandon & Brenda know they would be part of a very special surprise.


	111. Chapter 111

It all started when Adam asked Brenda and Brandon for a very special favor. Sarah's Birthday was coming up and he wanted to do something very special for her.

They were thrilled by words to do it, especially Brenda.

"We'll do it in memory of your Father." she smiled.

So Adam after careful planning, got the word out to folks and rented out a Hall. He E-Mailed Invitations to folks who were more than happy to oblige. He asked Sarah if she would go with him to London, England because he had some errands to take care of.

She agreed and Beth took Harry for the day. She happily bathed him, put him in a New Suit that she made especially for him.

She felt a little wistful knowing he didn't know his own Father Liam Connor and she also remembered reading Flowers In The Attic where Cory Dollanganger wore a Suit for his Father's Surprise 36th Birthday that he never go to attend since he died on his own Birthday. 

They reached the Hall, Adam opened The Door and everyone screamed "Surprise". From David, Nick, Bethany and so many other folks who wished her a Happy Birthday.

They put a Hat on her since she was the Guest of Honor and they had a delicious catered meal.

She got a Pile of Presents and Envelopes which were Gift Certificates. They had a Delicious Birthday Cake with her likeness which delighted the guests. Brandon & Brenda sat with Paula, Sophie, Billy & Paul who were having the time of their lives. Summer babysat which she didn't mind because of the extra money she earned.

Yet the biggest kick was when Adam asked Brandon & Brenda to come up and help him. 

They proudly did and Brenda toasted Sarah.

"This is a very special gift that Adam asked us to give to you because it's his way of saying He Loves Ya Gal, and he wants to thank you for being you." 

So on The Count Of Three they sang "You're All I Need To Get By" but interpreted by Aretha Franklin (RIP). 

Needless to say they blew the house down. People heard them and for them it evoked so many amazing Duets. From Aretha & George Michael (RIP), Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell (RIP), even for Ken he remembered hearing songs by Old School Duos like the "Original" Peaches & Herb in the 1960's or even Inez & Charlie Fox with "Mockingbird". 

Afterwards, folks shouted, cheered and clapped until their hands went red. 

They were complimented and were aksed why they didn't do it professionally which got them agitated. 

At first Brandon wanted to say "How Many Black Brits became successful in Music!" but he said no, they werent' interested. Even if they did become successful you din't know how long it would last. 

Growing up they saw so many R & B Duos from the US from Yarborough & Peoples (Don't Stop The Music) Rene & Angela (I'll Be Good To You), and none of them stayed together. Angela Winbush would later Marry Ronald Isley and then see him go to Prison for Three Years and stood by him. 

So the rest of the evening consisted of Dancing, joking around and Aggie even showed her dancing prowess. It was so delightful that people clapped and cheered.

"Gee can you imagine her on Top Of The Pops Dancing like that." giggled Paula.

"I know what you mean." laughed Sophie.

So the evening continued with fun and then everyone made their leave. Beth took Harry for The Night and Emma also "left" to stay over as well to leave her and Adam alone for the night.

Needless to say, the evening was very romantic. Adam managed to burn some Romantic R & B Music, carried Sarah upstairs and they spent the evening making passionate love.


	112. Chapter 112

Another School Year had begun and Theo & Isla reported back to their Dorm Rooms organizing everything. Theo was in an upbeat mood and Isla and Keisha had a romantic week at The House acting more like a "Pre-Honeymooning" Couple.

Cooking, Cleaning, Keisha even bought a Special Inside BBQ to use. They had delicious Breakfasts, Dinners and Teas and in the evening they Made Love, took romantic showers, and even romantic baths.

They also knew that the next year was going to be antoher fun but challenging year. Theo felt the same way and still continued to have fun working at The Sports Store with James.

However, they were both stunned when US Rap Star Lil Nas X came out which stunned but inspired a lot of folks.

"He's the first Rap Star that did such a thing, how brave is that." replied Theo.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." replied James. "What do you think of all of that."

"I think he's a really cool guy to do what he did." Theo replied. "I would still listen to his music, oh here's a funny one, on The US Version of Queer As Folk, they had Two Black Guys who were Dancers dressed up as Cowboys at Babylon and the biggest irony is that they didn't have any "People Of Color" on The Show, it's okay when White People Segregate on TV but Blacks do it and they call the Race Card." 

"I never thought of it that way." replied James. "I think of that American Semi-Pro Football Player who came out and lost his Career because of it." 

"I know that's right." sighed Theo. "It's just as Homophobic in Hockey, now look at PK Subban, he's a Superstar but you know he still catches "Shade" for being Black." 

"Anyone who kicks the door open always gets harassed." replied James. 

"Yep, you got that right, even today with the exception of Pele, there hasn't been a Superstar Black Soccer Player, yes we had Ashley Cole but he was no Beckham, even in The US, he has no juice, but since Soccer isn't as popular in The US this isn't surprising." replied Theo.

"Yeah, can you imagine if he and Lamar Odom (Khloe Kardashian's Ex) talked to each other, the stories they could tell and the mistakes that they made." replied James. "Lamar is all but finished, he's not trustworthy to alot of folks, if he does play Basketball again, it would be for a Non American Team, nobody wants to touch him, remember what happened to Andre Rison (Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes) Ex, after the House Burning, they figured enough is enough." 

"Sadly enough being Black and Male is hard enough but you come out and say you're Gay in Sports, that's so risky to do, especially since we live in a Homophobic Culture." replied Theo. "I still remember watching Footballers Wives, and Noah got busy with a Male Escort who "Stole" from him, he was very stupid, never leave anything of value around so someone could have access to it." 

"You can't be too careful." sighed James. 

"Yeah that's why I have nothing but made love and respect for Sophie, she's such good people and she makes Mum very happy, those two are inseperable." grinned Theo. "Hey isn't it something about David Foster marrying Catherine McPhee, they are at least 35 Years Apart and his Daughters are very happy for them, she's older than some of his Daughters."

"I know now more than ever Age ain't really nothing but a Number." replied James. 

"Amen on that." giggled Theo.

As for The Baileys, they still continued to shine on The Street, Michael still thought of himself as some hotshot entrepreneur, and when he went to do the Deposits, he always had a proper change of clothes, and always presented himself properly to The Tellers. They also did some major decluttering, cleaning, buffing and shining of The Office area, not knowing the History of Pat Phelan which was just as well.

While James hung out at Roy's Rolls or Costa Coffee, Michael hung out at the Rovers as did Aggie, Ed & Paul. He wasn't even old enough yet to go in, but he didn't seem to care. 

He wanted to do another good year at School, and make his Family proud.

Theo on the other hand was back at Square One with his stuff, organizing it with a Feng Shui/Zen vibe where everything he needed was organized. His Computer, Wi-Fi (Dorm Style), Books, Notebooks, Pens, Pencils and the like. His Desk had all kinds of things that his Mother bought for him and he also had on his Screen a Picture of himself, Isla, Bobby and Paula.

As for Paula she worked hard and Jackie decided not to join The Firm she wasn't interested and she was happy doing her thing. She really confirmed it after the "Dinner" with Sally which she looked at as a disaster. 

She made sure that The Baileys owned The Building once owned by Pat Phelan, and just continued to work on Cases just taking it one day at a time.

She also loved hanging out at The Apt above The Convenience Store. She didn't say anything but she had alot of respect for Dev as well as Roy Cropper. They were some of the very few people who were able to keep their businesses. The Bistro still did well especially since it was a New Restaurant so to speak and The Rovers of course was synonomous.

She also thought about "other" things, how serious she and Sophie were now and how much further she wanted them to go, but she felt that if it wasn't broke, don't fix it.

She also was kind of anal about things being organized. She didn't mean to do it but she wanted a drama free life. She also realized how much of a fussbudget she was when she organized the cutlery at Roy's Rolls when she and Sophie had Breakfast. 

However, she knew how lucky she was. She had a thriving career, Two terrific kids and the love of a good woman. 

She decided to treat Sophie to her own Culinary Skills not that she didn't do it before but she really felt that Sophie so deserved it.

So she did some overtime, got some Groceries and texted Sophie and said she'd see her later on in the evening. She had a copy of her own Key and she went to Costa Coffee and got some Groceries. From Frozen Vegetables that could be grilled, Pork Chops, Chicken, Veal, and stuff for a Salad.

She made the Table first with Cutlery and Napkins and Two Battery Operated Candles.

She changed her Clothes into Jeans and A Blouse, and started. She pounded the Pork Chops with a Mallett then seasoned them and put them in the fridge with some plastic to keep the seasoning intact. She then made a Salad with fresh Romaine Lettuce, Shallots, Tomatoes, and Mozzarella Cheese Bits. She then had Asparagus that could be enjoyed with Garlic Butter.

She also had some hot rolls to enjoy along with Breakfast the next day. Also for Dessert she go the Mini Cupcakes that she loved to eat.

She happily cooked everything, and at 6:45 everything was heated or ready to be microwaved and she had a Bottle Of White Wine that was chilling in The Fridge.

When Sophie came in at 6:59 PM, she was blown away by everything, The Aroma, The Music and how the Table was beautifully decorated.

"Wow, what a terrific welcome." grinned Sophie.

"Welcome Home Honey." smirked Paula. "Chillax, I got this." 

So Sophie sat down and obeyed. She loved having Paula fuss over her like this. 

So a couple of minutes later The Food was bought to the Table on various platters, The Pork Chops, Grilled Vegetables, Asparagus, The Garlic Butter nuked and melted, The Salad, and The Rolls not to mention the White Wine.

They each served themselves and happily ate giving each other special grins. Afterwards, they had some stuff left over and Paula said they could resue it for Chicken. Sophie agreed but she said she'd do the cooking tomorrow night.

"It's only fair." she replied.

They later washed the Dishes, then had Tea with Mini Cupcakes. They talked about their week, Paula told Sophie that both Isla and Theo sent their regards and how excited they were both back in School.

"Good for them." smiled Sophie.

They watched some TV, snuggled and decided to go into the Bedroom for some Pillow Talk Time.


	113. Chapter 113

They went into the Bedroom and removed each other's clothes and tenderly kissed one another. They fell onto the Bed and once again and gave into their passion.

Their words of desire, love and lust reverberated throughout the room and afterwards, Paula slept in Sophie's Arms.

Sophie woke up earlier, made her toilet, brushed her teeth and waited for Paula to wake up so she could see what she would like for breakfast. Paula woke up a little while later, and said she's like to have some Scrambled Eggs. She wanted to make it as easy for her as possible.

"Okay, go and do what you need to do, and I'll take care of this." smiled Sophie.

So she got prepared and cooked a wonderful buffet of food. From Sausages and Bacon, Eggs, Toast, not to mention Sauteed Mushrooms & Tomatoes. They had Tea and Orange Juice.

She efficiently prepared the Kitchen Table and then she told Paula after putting everything on various platters that "Breakfast Is Served".

Sophie let Paula go first then she went and they happily ate. They later washed The Dishes and then they each did their own work. For Paula it meant looking over her Calendar for the week, while Sophie went over the Paperwork for The Restaurant. Things were going fine with the Staff and the like, and although Yasmeen was a bit tense at times, Alya nipped it in the bud, sternly reminding Geoff that although they are "together" she doesn't have to answer to him for every minute of her life.

He felt bad but she was the first person he showed any interest in since his beloved Wife died. Also, after seeing all fo the chaos that Tim went through with Sally (IE, The So Called Fraud, The Horse) he didn't want to do any more harm. He also realized that he stopped doing alot of things that he did. Most notably working as a Volunteer DJ, so he got in touch with The Hospital and asked if he could do a Special Salute To Motown since it celebrated it's 60th Anniversary.

They said yes and Geoff had the time of his life. From playing a lot of Songs by various Groups and with The exception of The Commodores sadly enough all of the most memorable lost a Group Member. From The Supremes (Florence Ballard) The Temptations (David Ruffin, Dennis Edwards, Eddie Kendricks & Melvin Franklin), The Miracles (Bobby Rogers, Warren "Pete" Moore & Ronnie White), The Jackson Five (Michael Jackson). 

He even played "Covers" of Songs done by other acts from The Saturdays Version of "Please Mr. Postman" originally done by The Marvelettes who helped epitomize The "Original" Girl Group Phenomenon. 

Later on Paula and Sophie decided to go for a Walk in the Park and enjoyed the day as well. It was still what was known as "Indian Summer" but they also knew to enjoy it because Fall would soon come and the Winters were sometimes hard. People would still hang out but many of them would be at their homes. Sophie explained that for Dinner they would have Chicken, and on Sunday have The Veal.

"Sounds great to me." smiled Paula. 

They had Tea and Sandwiches in a Café and just relaxed by the Window watching the folks go around and enjoy the day. They went back to Weatherfield where folks in the neighborhood were just enjoying themselves.

"You want to hit the Rovers?" asked Sophie.

"How about after Dinner, if I drink now I feel that I'll be too stuffed for Tea." replied Paula. "You don't mind to you." 

"No, not at all." replied Sophie. "Good idea if you ask me." 

So Sophie started on Dinner where she first set the Table pounded the Chicken with a Mallett, seasoned it, made the Salad, put out The rolls to Room Temperature and Cooked The Chicken, Grilled The Vegetables and had the Asparagus to enjoy as well. She put everything on a Platter and they enjoyed the Meal as well. They washed up and went to The Rovers to hang out.

A crowd was already there from Michael, Aggie, and Edison aka "Ed", Eileen & Liz and a whole other group of folks. Michael was showing Abi a prospectus for some future business, and when he found out she was good at doing Computer Programs like Word & Excel, he asked if he could "hire" her to help him with a Presentation alkso using Powerpoint.

"You'd get paid of course, you'd also save me a lot of time." explained Michael.

"When would you like to meet?" asked Abi.

"How about tomorrow at 10:00 AM, Mom & Dad are at Church and James has an early practice, afterwards, we can get a bite to eat at Roy's Rolls, on me of course." explained Michael.

"Okay, sounds fine." replied Abi with a Grin.

Other folks came in to hang out and Johnny was thrilled to find out that Kate was doing well in London with The New Restaurant and even met someone. Her Name was Olivia but she never talked about her Parents saying she was estranged something that Kate only knew too well.

Folks played Darts, Sean happily served because Saturday The Patrons were very generous with their Tips, Summer babysat Jack, Liam, and Harry while Amy babysat Oliver. Nick and Leeanne kept a low profile and Toya hung out at The Rovers. She had wanted to ask Johnny & Jenny if she could board with them but she knew how angry they got with Family Members coming in and out.

She hated being a Third Wheel but she wasn't in a position to get her own Flat. 

Sophie and Paula on the other hand hung out with Billy & Paul and things were progressing fine. They enjoyed spending time with Summer

 

 

 


	114. Chapter 114

They eventually went back to The Flat, and said Goodbye and Goodnight to Evelyn who loves hanging out at The Rovers. She was quite the Laugh Riot, and always had to have the last word.

From encouraging Brian to stand up for himself to his Former Supervisor at School, or even attending Lewis Archer's Funeral, she always was in the thick of things.

Yet she without realizing it continued a tradition of Women who ran The Corner Shop. From Elsie Lappin, Florrie Lindley, The Late David Barlow and his Wife Irma nee Ogden, Audrey Roberts, and even the Late Diedre Barlow as well. 

She was smart, and saw a Thief in a heartbeat. 

They decided to just call it a Night and slept in happily. They had another Breakfast but what Sophie didn't know was that Paula had downloaded a Book called The Price Of Salt Cookbook which was the "Original" Title of "Carol". 

It was a Cookbook based on the Meals that Therese and Carol had during their "Courtship". As Paula read she was blown away by the Meals that they had as described in the Book and how different US Cuisine was from UK Cuisine.

From Therese Belivet asserting herself in cooking Carol Aird Soft Boiled Eggs, for Breakfast one Sunday Morning where she spent the weekend, to various Seafood Type Dishes like Fried Clam Sandwiches, Clam Chowder, and Crab Cakes. 

"They would have loved Fish & Chips." thought Paula to herself.

They would have Veal Parmesean for Dinner with Angel Hair Pasta with Spaghetti Sauce and a Salad. They agreed to eat early because Paula was going back home later on that night which Sophie understood. She had her own stuff to deal with. She did Laundry on Thursday, organized everything on Friday Morning before going to The Restaurant so she was all set for the week.

What she didn't know was that Paula did the same thing with her own Wardrobe. She knew upon going Home, she'd watch some TV, call Theo and Isla and say hello to them but keep it low for the rest of the evening.

They spent the day just relaxing and Sally invited them for Dinner which they agreed, they had some Donairs which neither had in a long time which they loved. It was to put it mildly comfort food. Tim was out with Steve knowing that they had to do some serious cleaning in The Office. They saw how decluttering was in so many ways a blessing and how confident you feel. They even got Sally to refurbish the Chair which made them feel more confident.

They talked about things like their work, the neighborhood and how everyone was really trying to pick up the pieces after everything that has happened.

"It's all about survival, so many things have happened, tram crashes, fires, deaths and the like but we perservere." replied Sally.

"I can imagine." replied Paula softly. She realized how lucky she as to grow up in the Burbs without the Drama that the residents did. She also knew that her Neighbors may have had their share of secrets as well. 

Meanwhile Abi & Michael efficiently worked on the Prospectus with Word using Graphic Design, Excel showing a Pie Chart, and Powerpoint.

"I can't thank you enough." replied Michael with a Grin. "When I take it with me, it will be a good thing." 

"Thanks Michael." replied Abi blushing.

So they ate at Roy's Rolls, an Old Fashioned Breakfast which she enjoyed and wanted to give Sally some privacy with Paula & Sophie.

"So those guys have been together for quite some time huh?" asked Michael.

"Oh about Two Years now." replied Abi.

"Hmm, good for them, I hear Paula's quite the Solicitor." Michael replied.

"Yeah, she really knows her stuff, very thorough when she does research." replied Abi.

"Good to know for any future cases she does." replied Michael. 

So they decided to go for a Walk and although the Neighborhood was small, it still fascinated Michael. Growing up, he read stories about how so many Boy Band/Girl Group Icons US/UK lived in Neighborhoods similar but they worked their way out of the street and did well, as did Athletes. 

"Is it true that Ken Barlow has lived here the longest?" asked Michael.

"Yes, he's a legend around here, from what I hear his Family now spans Four Generations." explained Abi.

"Hmm, how interesting is that." replied Michael.

After watching both versions of Roots and Back To Ours it blew him away how far Black Folks came in terms of owning their own property. They even went to the Redbank Apartments that Michael loved. 

It went from being a Factory to a set of High Class Flats, then Princess Park Manor that Girls Aloud once lived in that was once a Hospital. He also remembered watching Documentaries about Council Houses and thanking god that he and his Family never went through that drama. They come to London from other parts of the world, many of which are Muslim and they know that beggars can't be choosers. 

He also remembered reading Midnight by Sister Souljah and how Bilal Ode aka "Midnight" , and his Mother Sana whom he called Umma which is Arabic for Mother, rented an Apartment in Brooklyn, and since it hadn't been used for quite some time, Midnight went to town and got down. He cleaned everything from The Walls, Toilet, & Tub, he washed, swept, scrubbed and buffed everything from The Oven & Fridge. 

Although he didn't exist, Michael thought of him as an amazing Role Model. A Devoted Son, Terrific Big Brother, and an Entrepreneur on the horizon.

Afterwards, he thanked Abi for the Neighborhood Tour and went home.

"Man if this Neighborhood could talk." he thought to himself.

He went home and saw James doing his Homework, and he gave him a tap on the Shoulder. 

"Hey how's the Books coming along." asked Michael.

"Oh fine, a lot to do, but I did the hardest one first so I'm okay." smiled James. 

"What about practice?" asked Michael.

"Getting there." sighed James. "The Competition is so fierce, and the exercising can be demanding but you get there, but it's worth it, they really make sure we take care of our Feet, I got that Foot Roller that helps sooth My Feet as well as those Sandals in Chinatown, they have pressure points that help the feet relax, I had no idea that a Foot is like a Body within a Body, with Eyes Ears Nose Throat Liver Heart and Spleen." 

"Good for you." smiled Michael. "I'll leave you to it." 

Later on Aggie and Ed came home. hey had stayed after Church to talk Business, ie Fundraising, helping some of the Older Folks and the like. It made them proud since The Church was a terrific support system when they first got married and started out. From getting Tools although they may have been secondhand, having someone watch The Boys when she worked overtime, the folks were remarkable.

Now she watched shows where people gave away things but for someone else it was a treasure. 

Aggie even got misty eyed when watching Call The Midwife and seeing Lucille at Services hosted by The Pastor in his own house. They too were from The Carribbean who came to England for a better life and The Xmas Special where they had Little Black Girls dancing in a Xmas Pageant knowing that it wouldn't have been allowed in a US School back in the day.


	115. Chapter 115

Paula and Sophie then went back to the Flat and Paula cooked Dinner. They enjoyed the Veal Parmesan as well as The Dessert. Afterwards, Paula went Home but she promised Sophie she'd Text her later on before Bedtime. 

Sophie then went home, got her stuff together and hung out with Jack while Kevin went to the Rovers for a Pint. She was proud of the fact that he was watching The Coins more so he didn't live beyond his means.

Later on at 10:00 Paula gave Sophie a Good Night Kissing Emoji and she said she'd see her soon.

A couple of days later, Michael told Abi that the Prospectus was a Hit and they have some new Investors for The Business, this means getting some extra help on The Payroll. 

They wanted to celebrate with a Dinner at a High Class Restaurant and bring Abi with him. She didn't feel it was necessary but Michael insisted.

"I wouldn't have done this were it not for you." smiled Michael.

So they met at a London Restaurant where Beth once again did her Magic with a Dress and she had her Makeup done and she was good to go.

They arrived and she discovered that the Investors were US Guys. They loved England and even though they saw some places in dilapidated shape they knew that there was potential to be made.

Michael also was able to get Old Pictures from Ken Barlow that showed how The Neighborhood was and now is which impressed them. They figured if Harlem, New York can be refurbished so can their community. 

One of the Investors was named Jared who worked in a Factory which he knew was the heart and soul of so many communities. He was on time, took 30 Minutes for Lunch, and budgeted himself. He helped put on Hip Hop Parties and the like which folks enjoyed. In College they had "Old School Night" where they played the best of R & B Music from the 1980's.

"We also played a lot of UK R & B from Princess, Soul To Soul, Loose Ends, and Billy Ocean." grinned Jared. "So much talent from The UK." 

"You're right about that, just curious did you ever hear any of the other Groups like Eternal, The Honeyz or even Damage." asked Abi.

"Sure did." replied another Man named Alan. "Thanks to The Internet, we were able to get access, and their Music was fantastic, in fact when Eternal sang with Bebe Winans they were singing with a Gospel Legend and his Sister Cece did a duet with Whitney Houston (RIP)."

"Wow I didn't know that." replied Abi. 

So the rest of the evening was a smashing success and the Investors couldn't thank Abi and Michael enough. Michael also knew he was going to give Abi a little something something, because she deserved it.

They started off small but it ended up being low income housing for low income families and when they moved in they were ecstatic. Yet it was Alan who was inspired. As a Little Boy he remembered watching The Jeffersons and how George played Santa to a Family who lived in The Apartment as he once did in Harlem, NY. The husband was using part of the Money to take courses to study to be an Electrician and they admitted the Extra Money was a Godsend, more than anything else they wanted to give their Son a better life.

When his Wife Louise aka "Weezy" asked, George said his Xmases weren't always great and they didn't have much and sometimes they didn't have anything for Xmas like in Stevie Wonder's I Wish, so he made a promise that if he did become successful, he'd help someone. By today's standards it would be called "Paying It Forward". Michael promised he'd send progress Reports and Pictures of The Flats.

Yet more fun adventures took place with a memorable Party.


	116. Chapter 116

It was "Hosted" by Steve McDonald who met with Paula and explained he wanted Emma to be acknowledged as his.

"She will have the last name of Brooker because it was Mr. Brooker who raised her, not me." he replied sadly. "I have to give him credit, he played "Daddy" to a child who wasn't his, a lot of folks wouldn't have done what he did." 

"It's not your fault, remember Maya Angelou she once said "When You Don't Know, You Can't Do, & When You Know Better, You Do Better." replied Paula. "Be proud of yourself, you can openly acknowledge Emma, look at Prince Albert, his Son is by a Black Woman and he'll never be a True Prince because he was born out of Wedlock." 

"Yeah I know but still I feel bad." sighed Steve.

"Look you had enough on your Plate with your Marriages and Wives and other kids, and let's face facts Tracy is very territorial with you, as far as she's concerned, she and Amy must always come first no matter what." replied Paula.

"I know that." replied Steve. "We've known each other since Teenagers in School, and having her know that Fiona gave me my First Child and not her is a bitter pill to swallow, she carries on like that because she had no stability growing up, her real Father the Late Ray Langton left her and her Mother Diedre and moved to Holland, and wasn't there for her, Ken adopted her and raised her as his own but there's so much Drama with them as well, Ken raises Tracy but he doesn't raise Peter and his Late Twin Sister Susan, there was a lot of anger but they healed." 

"Oh I see, well for what it's worth it happens a lot more than we realize, look at Caitlyn Jenner born Bruce, "He" has Three Sons, Brandon Sam "aka" Brody, Burton aka Burt and not to mention Kylie and Kendall and a Daughter Cassandra aka Casey, now can you imagine how shocked his Children were when he transitioned. Then Bruce wasn't there for his Eldest Children, Brandon & Brody are pretty much raised by their Stepfather David Foster one of the greatest Record Producers/Composers of all time and their Mother Linda dated Elvis Presley after he and Priscilla divorced."

"Wow I never really analyzed that." replied Steve.

"Yeah, now can you imagine how it must have been growing up having your Stepfather work with a veritable Who's Who in The Business, Chicago, Michael Jackson, Chaka Khan and that's just the tip of the iceburg." replied Paula.

"Yeah, they didn't suffer did they?" asked Steve.

"Oh yes, they were very angry with "Bruce" and they were angrier with Kris whom they felt kept their Father away from them, she apologized saying how sorry she was explaining after her Husband Robert Kardashian Sr., died she needed a positive Male Role Model for her Children who were very young, but what a joke, Sex Kittens, Internet Stars, disastrous Marriages, on US Soil they Own The Tabloids, it's so sad." replied Paula.

"You are right." replied Steve.

"Either way, you are trying to make up for lost time, look at all of the Celebrities who find out late in life they had a Child, look at Marsha Hunt she spent years fighting tooth and nail to have Mick Jagger acknowledge that her daughter Karis was "his", and look at all of the Rugrats he has."

"Yeah, when he dies can you imagine the fighting that's going to take place with his Estate." sighed Steve.

"Right on." replied Paula. "A lot of Children were never acknowledged including the Children of Thomas Jefferson." replied Paula. 

So she drew up the Papers, and decided with The Baileys help and Maria threw a Party for her, he even got a Special Cake made for her.

So she was bought in where folks shouted "Surprise!" with cheers, and claps.

"I don't understand, what is this?" asked Emma.

"This is for you." replied Steve. "To celebrate your existence and to have me openly and proudly acknowledge you as My Daughter." 

"Oh well thanks a lot." replied Emma blushing.

"Turn around." replied Steve. 

She did and saw of all people her Mother Fiona. 

"Hey Mum!" she shrieked. 

"My Baby Girl, how are you!" she smiled.

"Fine." she replied. "it's still a shock though." 

So the evening went without a Hitch, there were toasts, Gift Certificates, and a Cake and Music and folks joked around and the like. The most touching was when Steve took a Picture of Emma with Amy and Oliver not to mention Liz. 

Liz promised that they would do something fun together in the future to which Emma said great. 

Yet the most touching moment was when Steve asked Emma to dance with him to "Unforgettable" done originally by Nat King Cole then with his Daughter Nathalie thanks to modern technology that was a major comeback for her in the 1990's. Nat on the other hand was a Hero to many for he was the first "Colored" Man to have his own Variety Series on TV in the 1950's in The USA, whose early songs like Mona Lisa were featured on Happy Days & Laverne & Shirley." 

People watched and some got choked up. Yet Aggie noticed how upset Tracy was getting so Aggie suggested they go outside to get some Fresh Air.

"You're very upset aren't you." asked Aggie.

"Yes, I know I shouldn't be it's just that I get upset knowing that Steve has "other" kids to consider." she replied.

"That's easy because Amy's your only child, but give Steve his props, he at least stepped up and manned up with his Children, alot of Men wouldn't do what he did." replied Aggie.

"I only know this too well." sighed Tracy. She then realized that maybe she was so territorial because her "Bio" Father Ray Langton wasn't there for her and Ken was even putting her ahead of Peter Susan (RIP), and even Daniel.

"You know a lot of White Men had Children by Black Women and while the chosen few are acknowledged most aren't be proud of that." replied Aggie. "No matter what he at least takes care of all of his Children." 

"Yes." replied Tracy. She realized now more than ever that Amy should get to know Emma better as well as Oliver.

The rest of the evening went well even doing The Electric Slide.

Emma thanked everyone for The Presents and Theo proudly took her home, yet she also knew that her life and her "identity" would never be the same.


	117. Chapter 117

Before they knew it, October had come and Halloween was upon them. The Kids in The Neighborhood had a blast since Michael & James hosted a Funkification Nation Party. They found out that 1979 Funk Music really became popular although most of the Artists were One Hit Wonders. 

The Songs were released way before any of them were born and their Parents didn't even remember The Songs but that made it fun for them. They danced to them all.

More Bounce To The Ounce by Roger & Zapp, Le Freak By Chic in which Jack remembered Girls Aloud performing at Wembley Not Just Knee Deep by Funkadelic and Boogie Bodyland by The Bar Kays amongst others.

They even had them do The Electric Slide.

"This will be good for image trust me James." replied Michael. "They will love you for doing this for The Children." 

"Uh huh." replied James. He even had them in stitches doing The Carlton Dance based on the Punk Rock/New Wave Music Scene. The coolest thing was giving them a Certificate to acknowledge they were a Member Of The Funkification Nation. They even put on Pomp & Circumstance to celebrate. 

As for the Adults, they had a blast themselves. Sophie dressed up as A Stewardess while Paula dressed up as Morticia from The Adams Family. They ate joked around and Johnny did a Musical Trivial Pursuit contest.

He asked all kinds of questions that even stumped Roy Cropper. 

Who were the First R & B Group to have Twins.

The Whispers

Where did Hall & Oates first meet.

An Elevator

From What Two Soap Operas did Toni Braxton have Two Men Playing her Love Interest.

The Young & The Restless & One Life To Live

Who was the "First" Group to go To Number One without actually existing.

The Archies with Sugar Sugar.

Which Female Signer did more duets with Men as well as Groups.

Olivia Newton-John with Andy Gibb (RIP), Cliff Richard, John Travolta, David Foster as well as ELO & The Tubes.

Which R & B Song has the most cover versions in terms of "International Stars"

Lady Marmalade, first by Labelle, Then The All Saints, Then Missy Elliot, Pink, Christina Aguilera, L'il Kim & Maya, and Nanette Workman who could have been as big as Celine Dion but she chose to sing only in French.

Aggie and Ed won which was a Gift Certificate for Dinner and folks cheered for them.

"My God how did you know all of that." asked Paula.

I used to listen to Casey Kasem's Radio Show in the 1980's back in the day and I would listen to facts and trivia and all of that. Then I would learn certain information as well." she explained. 

"Very impressive." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, thanks in fact in the 1980's there was a thing called "Soul Meets The Soaps" where African American Actors had Cameos in Videos by Cameo, Boyz To Men, Toni Braxton, and later on Aretha Franklin always talked about how much she loved The Young & The Restless." explained Aggie. 

"Well you learn something new everyday." replied Paula.

"Yeah, in fact a lot of R & B Singers were die hard Soap Fans and shortly before her Debut Album came out Whitney Houston & Jermaine Jackson were as The World Turns and look what happened to her, she becomes a Superstar and Jermaine can't live down being Michael's Brother." replied Aggie.

So the rest of the evening went well and they enjoyed themselves. 

As for Paula and Sophie, they had their own Fantasy. Sophie purred still wearing her Uniform if she wanted Coffee, Tea, or Me a La A Old School Book. 

They had another romantic evening and Paula happily slept in Sophie's arms.


	118. Chapter 118

Time went on and work still continued for Paula but when a Case from the past affects herself and Sophie's Family things get ugly. The Man who was responsible for breaking into The House named "Tom" was one of The Employees of The Trueman Family was desperate to find information that could get his "Mate" out of Prison.

Since both Father/Son had died, a lot of Gangs tried to take over the "Power" of the Trueman Family.

When one of them broke into Kevin Webster's House and scared poor Jack, Sophie and Kevin were understandably angry and asked Paula to leave.

Sophie broke down and cried not believing that her "Partner" could betray her in such a cruel fashion. 

Needless to say the "gossip" got out and people once again got loud, judgemental and shady.

Michelle & Ryan felt awful because they knew they were indirectly responsible for what happened. Ryan didn't encourage Ronan not to do Drugs saying it was too dangerous, and Cormack was killed in a Car that wasn't in good shape fixed by Abi but Tracy McDonald fudged with it feeling that Steve her Husband had feelings for his Ex Wife Michelle Connor Preston.

If that weren't bad enough, it made Sarah remember how Kyle Platt (Her Late Sister In Law), Callum The Father of her unborn Baby Harry who got away with it, Kylie died who couldn't live with her guilt and Sarah kept it on the quiet. 

As for Sophie just went through the motions of work, and although people tried to cheer her up, it was to no avail. Aggie wanted to say something but she knew it wasn't her place to do so.

The most depressing was when she was in The Rovers and she heard Lonely Avenue by The Late Ray Charles and she almost lost it. Soshe decided to go away for awhile after Rosie suggested she come visit her in Japan.

"You're going to love it up here." giggled Rosie. 

She agreed and was blown away at the fact that Rosie worked as many hours as she could doing personal appearances to save Money to send to Sophie for The Plane Ticket. 

The Saturday before she went, Michael and Emma took her out for a Night On The Town.

"We're gonna take you to the Dark Side." giggled Michael. 

It ended up being a predominately All Black Club where the music was truly amazing mixing the Old with the New from Damage, Bruno Mars, Rihanna, not to mention Beyoncé who caused a sensation when she met Megan Markle The Duchess Of Sussex who several months earlier paid homage to her along with her husband Shawn Carter aka Jay Z, when they won an Honorary Award and had a Painting of her looking like The Mona Lisa.

"She didn't drink but she had Shirley Temples and Cranberry and Ginger Ale and was mesmerized by The Atmosphere. Everyone was happy cheerful, jovial and joked around. 

She thought of Paula, and knew she'd have a blast if she were here. She heard Ring The Alarm by Tenor Saw and then it was mixed in with Beyoncé's Song also titled Ring The Alarm.

Michael went on the floor and showed his moves much to Sophie & Emma's amusement. Some guys asked if they would be interested but they said no.

"I'm with someone." replied Emma.

"So am I." replied Sophie as she showed the Promise Ring Paula gave her.

"No worries, thanks for being so honest." they replied and left.

The rest of the evening was fine and Sophie went home, thanked Michael & Emma for a great time. They said no problem and have a good time with Rosie in Japan.

Emma chose not to tell Theo about her evening out considering that it would be a conflict of interest.

So before she knew it, Sophie was off to Tokyo, Japan. She happily greeted Rosie with tears streaming down each other's cheeks. They had their share of differences growing up but Rosie was always so supportive especially on her botched Wedding Day to Sian Powers. 

They had a great time, they walked around, went to Restaurants, Cafes, and Bakeries. Needless to say Sophie was stunned at how you could buy almost anything you wanted from a Machine and how "clean" everything was in comparison to home sometimes. 

The biggest kick they got was when they spent time at a Spa with Massages and hung out in a Tub and everyone was so casual about being naked. 

They went back to Rosie's Apartment where she had a Foldaway Bed for Sophie that she was happy to use. 

They had so many things to catch up with. Their Mother's Trial, Jack's Amputation, and Adam Barlow now dating Sarah Platt, not to mention Kevin their Father.

"He really misses you, he feels bad that you don't call hardly but you talk to Mum." replied Sophie.

"Look after what he did to Mum, that was so cruel, she wasn't a saint but she didn't get pregnant especially by his Co-Worker's Wife." replied Rosie.

"I know but listen, he's doing his best by Jack and I help out whenever I can." replied Sophie.

"You've always had a big heart." replied Rosie.

"Yeah, but sometimes I know he feels like he doesn't measure up and although Jack isn't spoiled he wants so much to make sure Jack had what we didn't have growing up." replied Sophie.

"I know and think about how challenging it is for him to be a Semi Late In Life Father." replied Rosie. 

Sophie sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, you look like you just lost the love of your life." replied Rosie.

Then poor Sophie broke down and cried.

"Hey what's wrong honey?" asked Rosie.

"It's Paula, we broke up again and I miss her so much." she sobbed. 

"Aww, what happened?" asked Rosie.

So Sophie broke it down to Rosie. About how they first met, how they had a kiss on The Sofa, how Paula texted her when Sally invited Paula for Tea at the last minute, then about how she found out about them and how furious she was at first but she came around so to speak, then almost getting Paula in trouble professionally, the broke up in November but Paula came around in May and they made up.

"We did so many fun things for he past two years, going to Spain, then San Francisco, then Chicago, I did things that I never thought I would do." replied Sophie.

"Aww, you would have done it with or without her." replied Rosie. "You've always had a good head on your shoulder in comparison to me." 

"Yeah but it doesn't seem to matter now." sighed Sophie.

She explained what happened with Paula and how an intruder broke into the House.

"She was staying with us for awhile." explained Sophie.

"Oh god, you're not serious are you?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah, and she was great, really pitched in with Tea, washing dishes, laundry and the whole thing, she didn't even mind when Jack watched TV with us although we wanted some privacy while Dad was out at The Rovers." explained Sophie.

"Gee sounds like good people to me." replied Rosie. "So she was working on quite a few cases for the folks huh." 

"Yeah." sighed Sophie. "I didn't realize how hard it is for her to be a Lawyer and go up against Gang Related Folks like them." 

"These folks come from very humble beginnings with so very little, and Drug Dealing, Personal Loans, and selling bogus products like Rolex Watches are all they know." replied Rosie. "She's very brave to try to bring them down, if they end up in Prison they will always have somebody taking care of business outside, look at Mobsters they have people taking care of their interests and look at Marion "Suge" Knight, he was once a powerful Rap Mogul and he's behind bars but I'm sure he has "People" taking care of him." 

"I never thought of it that way." replied Sophie.

"You know what we need to do, go out Clubbing there's a lot of LGBT Clubs that you will really love." replied Rosie. 

So off they went and since Rosie learned her lesson for hanging with bad folks in Los Angeles, she felt that there was no such thing as being too careful. She got portable Cell Phones for her and Sophie a la Sopranos where she programmed their Numbers so they could find each other if they lost each other.

The Club Scene was nothing short of spectacular and Sophie had an amazing time. From The Music, Drinks, and The Girls who performed Carnal Athletics on Shiny Poles, it was mindblowing.

They went home, and the night before she left Rosie took her out for Dinner to a Japanese Steakhouse which she really enjoyed.

She flew Home and was greeted by Sally who had a sad bit of news. Aunty Gina has been diagnosed with Cancer and it doesn't look good.

"Dear God, what kind?" asked Sophie.

"Breast." replied Sally her eyes filled with tears. 

"Oh Mum, I'm sorry." she cried. Sure there was no Valentine's and yes Aunty Gina caused a lot of trouble but she wouldn't wish this on her or anyone, her own Mother had Breast Cancer but she caught it quickly and she was very lucky.

Upon returning back to The Flat, she was greeted by her Father and Jack who pointed out her Mail. It was Bills, and offers for deals on various things, but she didn't get correspondence from someone she wanted to hear from and of course that was Paula.

What she didn't know was that Paula was working overtime to bring Tom and his Thugs down once and for all, she knew she had to stay away from Sophie not to endanger her or her Family it was too risky.

So with a crack expert of Cops, who were working hard to do the raid it became successful, needless to say Tom's Staff hired their own crack team of Lawyers explaining that their "earnings" were spent to help the less fortunate, financing Soup Kitchens, Children's Meals and the like but it was also discovered that they were doing some horrific things from threatening Seniors, personal collections and bogus stocks." 

Needless to say when Tom entered Prison, he soon found out that he was no longer king of the Hill top of the heap, the Grapevine got out that Tom and his "People" were being dealt with and now the Trueman Empire came to an end.

As for Paula, she was going to have to do the most bravest thing and that was to ask Sophie for another chance the same way Sophie wanted one with her.

So with Brenda's help she burned a Copy of Leon Bridges "Coming Home" who like James Hunter did music that evoked Memories of The Late Sam Cooke.

It was sent special delivery and Sophie didn't get it until after 8:00 PM

She saw that the Lyrics were Copied and Pasted on Word with a beautiful Italic Script, and a very special letter accompanied it on Pink Paper.

Sophie read it:

"My Darling Sophie"

I know it sounds strange for you to receive a Letter from me considering that now more than ever we live in a High Tech World but sometimes correspondence made from Pen to Paper is just as Romantic, Vita Sackville West and Violet Keppel's Letters to each other were some of the most memorable and although they first met and fell in love in the 1920's they couldn't live openly but it didn't stop them from wanting each other.

I've missed you so much my heart aches, I miss your tender kisses, the beauty of your body, how we would snuggle after making love, the meals we would have, the time we spent with each other whether in town or abroad, or just the simple quiet times we would spend with each other, my love I want you to know that I would never hurt you for the world, I'd die before I'd allow anyone to hurt you, and while what happened was quite dangerous, it was better to keep you out of the fray.

I love you, I want to be with you again, I want to make it up to you, and give you the sun moon and stars, if you give me a second chance I promise to you that I will always do right by you I'll never hurt you or put you in danger, I know that Kevin has a "Issue" with age but folks work it out, look at Sara Paulson and her Girlfriend Holland Taylor, not to mention Record Producer David Foster and his "New" Wife Catherine McPhee, if they can make it work so can we, with you I started "living" and not just existing, you made me look forward to The Weekend and having fun and I once again learned to stop to smell The Roses.

My Darling give me another chance and you won't regret it I promise you.

With all of my love  
Paula.

After reading it multiple times, Sophie's eyes watered with tears because she never received a Letter so beautiful from her other Girlfriends. Not Sian, Maddie, Jenna and certainly not Kate.

She knew she had to call Paula so with shaking fingers she "Texted" Paula saying she hoped to hear from her soon.

She didn't have to wait long.


	119. Chapter 119

She soon received a Message from Paula asking to meet her at a very special place for the next week.

Bring Two Days of Clothes from Friday to Saturday. She requested. "Also bring some dress clothes please." 

This piqued Sophie's Curiousity and then afterwards at 7:45 she was standing in front of Paula's House.

With shaking fingers she rang the doorbell and Paula greeted her. She took her Bag and put it in The Hallway.

"Hi you want anything?" asked Paula.

"No, I'm fine." replied Sophie.

"Please sit down." replied Paula.

So Sophie did shaking like a leaf, she didn't know what to make or believe when it came to Paula, none of her Girlfriends hurt her as badly as Paula did, even Sian's leaving on their wedding day paled in comparison.

"I know there's a lot to explain, and I'm so sorry that your Family got caught in The Crossfire." she sighed softly. "I couldn't tell you because as a Lawyer I had to keep things confidential."

"I understand that but Jack went through so much this year." she sighed. "Losing his leg and the like, now he's getting a second chance." 

"I know but when I took on this Case, it was at great personal risk, I agreed in January and we weren't together at the time, and sadly enough this thing has been happening all over the world, these Girls come to England hoping for a better life and they become Sex Slaves, or even Drug Mules and there's nobody there to help them, look at Alina, Seb Franklin's Girlfriend, she came to England hoping for a better life to get a good job, send Money home to Family and look what happens, this." replied Paula.

"I never thought of it that way." she sighed. "I remember that Bethany Platt (Sarah's Daughter) almost got groomed herself and even worked as a Dancer in a Nightclub, it makes me realize how lucky I was to have Parents who although couldn't always give me and Rosie everything always did their best to teach us right from wrong." 

"Exactly." sighed Paula. "When Bobby & I were together, he always said to Isla and Theo to be in The House before the Street Lights came on, and your Friends aren't your Friends if they got you into doing bad things." 

"I know right." sighed Sophie. "So what's going to happen to these Girls?" 

"Most of them will be sent back to where they came from, others may be lucky to get sponsored, Billy is working hard with Churches to try and get them a place to stay but it's going to be very difficult, most don't even have proper working papers." she explained. 

"God that's so horrible." sighed Sophie. 

"Yeah, at least they aren't in Prison Immigration Camps like in The US, or remember on Orange Is The New Black the Latin Inmates got transferred to a New Prison and one of The Boyfriends Diablo never saw his Girlfriend Blanca again, can you imagine how he'd react when she wrote him and told him the truth." replied Paula.

"You're so right on about that but what made you decide to take the case on knowing how dangerous it could be." replied Sophie.

"I wanted to help these Ladies, I thought about how lucky I was to grow up with privileges and advantages and many of them didn't, I wanted to make a difference, and I hope in some small way I did." sighed Paula. "There's still a long way to go but hopefully something positive could come out of this." 

"Yeah, that's very beautiful, I think of Coronation Street and although the folks may not have had much, they tried to make do with what little they had." replied Sophie. "Sometimes I don't think they realize how challenging life is outside the street." 

She even told Paula about how she and Rosie almost ended up like Drug Mules but on a wing and prayer the powdered stuff wasn't cocaine but candy.

"I want to do something nice and fun with you." replied Paula.

"What is it?" replied Sophie.

"Tonight & tomorrow you and I are going to a Hotel/Spa for some rest and relaxation, we both need it especially you." replied Paula.

"You mean that?" asked Sophie. "Why?"

"Well, why not?" asked Paula. "You deserve it more than anything else in the world, you've been so understanding and forgiving of everything that's happened." 

"Yeah, you only live once right?" replied Sophie.

So off they went where they had a Romantic Dinner and listened to some amazing Piano Music. They later spent the night making made passionate love.

The next morning they had a delicious Breakfast and then later on Sophie decided to get a Massage she felt she needed it after everything she went through.

The hands who took care of her were so soothing and professional, they played New Age Music and as she had the hands probe and massage, she felt so good, she was even stunned at how certain parts of the body had "points" that can make her aroused. Her breasts started to get pointed and hard, her clit started to throb and her whole body was on fire.

"Thank God, I'm a Girl, if I were a guy I would have jazzed all over the place." she thought to herself.

When she finished she was greeted by Paula who decided to do some Exercise on The Stairmaster. They took a romantic shower together and then decided to go out and have dinner.

They went to The Ivy where Paula had a Salmon Dinner while Sophie had a Steak Dinner. She loved it and growing up it was too expensive to have but she loved her meat.

They walked around some more and found a Nightclub that had some amazing Music and they danced the night away.

Meanwhile back on The Street, Kevin & Tim are talking about everything that happened and Tim made Kevin see some harsh home truths.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have a Daughter like Sophie, she works, she's responsible with her finances, she doesn't live by the seat of her pants like Rosie does and she pays her way, you know how many kids don't do what she does." replied Tim.

"Yeah, you're right." replied Kevin. He felt like such a punk first refusing Sophie's offer to give him more on Rent, then accidently taking Money from her thinking it was a form of insistence and then taking Jack for a Field Trip, even thoguh the Money was for Sally getting out of Prison Party. He also knew alot of Kids wouldn't do for their Fathers what Sophie did for him, not Tracy Barlow, not The Battersby Sisters, and certainly not any other Father/Daughters that have lived on the Street for years.

"I know it sounds strange for Sophie to be with someone who was in School with Sally but what really bothers you, Sally was Miss Popularity and she's a Machinist, not that there's anything wrong with that and Paula was a Semi-Geek who is now a successful Attorney, they say be nice to Geeks, you may work for one someday, Steve Jobs (Apple), Bill Gates (Microsoft) Taylor Swift and even George Clooney were thought of as Geeks and look what happened to them."

"I know." replied Kevin. "I'll always be proud of living on The Street but nobody really had any ambition, they were happy with their lot and whenever someone left, you know that they were going for Greener Pastures, I heard that Raquel Watts, and even Karen McDonald did well for themselves." 

"Hey, the folks here may not have had much but they were proud folks, also look at My Father and Yasmeen, she's Indian and back in the day her Family would have disowned her for beign with a Christian, and look at Rana her Family all but disowned her for being with Kate and ending her Marriage, also look at Harry and Megan, she's part African American who is the descendants of Slaves, if anyone told her ancestors she'd marry a prince they would think you were lying." replied Tim.

"I know it's just so strange, knowing My Daughter is with a Older Woman." sighed Kevin.

"Well as the Late Aliyah once said Age Ain't Nothing But A Number." smiled Tim. "At least she has a chance to be happy, look at poor Kate she lost Rana on their Wedding Day, and she had to fight to be recognized as a partner, when George Michael died he didn't leave anything to Kenny Goss or Fawzi Fadi, Fawzi didn't deserve it but Kenny didn't seem to care, he loved George he did his best but you can't be with someone who is filled with self destruction." 

"You got that right." sighed Kevin.

As for the other residents, who thought they could judge but Billy sternly reminded them of Three Quotes.

"Let He/She Who Is Without Sin Step Forward."

"Do Not Pass Judgment Without Casting The First Stone."

"Those Of Them Who Live In Glass Houses Should Not Throw Stones." 

They heard it only so well especially Audrey. She knew that the mess with her Grandsons was partially her fault, she knew that she should have kept schtum about the $80,000.00 but she liked all of the attention she got from people especially Lewis, she still was made to feel desirable.

Tracy & Steve also knew they did bad things and got away with it because of a misunderstanding and Tracy's insecurity about Steve. They were still too scared to come forward and admit what they did to Kevin's Computer and Tracy fudging Michelle Connor's Car. They also knew they could be an indirect accessory to murder with Cormack Trueman's Death.

Time went on and Theo and Isla met with their Mother who were stunned at what happened with The Trafficking.

"Mom, that was so dangerous, what were you thinking, something bad could have happend to you? asked Theo.

"I was trying to do the right thing." sighed Paula.

"I can understand that." replied Isla. "It's like Slavery but White People are doing it, also look at that US Guy Jeffrey Epstein, he allegedly got injured in Prison adn look at R. Kelly, he's in Prison, he's broke and he's finished." replied Isla. 

"Yeah, I'm telling you after seeing what happened to the R & B Legends that came before him many of which are dead, he would have known better but he's in the same boat as so many others were before him, he had too many people yessing him." replied Theo.

"I know right." replied Paula. "I just wanted to make a difference, you see so many folks come to England of Muslim background and other countries hoping to make a better life for themselves and it becomes a Nightmare." 

"Promise us that you will never do anything as dangerous as this again." replied Isla. "You're our Mother we need you here to see us doing many things in the future, IE Graduations, Weddings and one day we want our Kids to know their Grandma." 

"I promise." she sighed.

"Okay enough about that, what about Sophie, we really missed not seeing her these past couple of months, is she okay?" asked Theo.

"Oh she's fine." replied Paula. "She's taking care of stuff in fact she went to Japan not too long ago to visit her Sister Rosie." 

"Wow, lucky her." retorted Isla. "That place is so amazing, creator of Hello Kitty, Karoke, Technology, they work hard but they play harder, hey Mom remember how happy I waswhen you gave me Hello Kitty Recipes for my Easy Bake Oven."

"Yeah you thought you were the next coming of Julia Child." laughed Paula.

"Yes but I learned a very important lesson on how important it was to clean my mess up after cooking." replied Isla. "Oh here's another funny story, in The Book Version of Grease, Rizzo talked about how Frenchy's Boyfriend Doody was just a Kid, and Frenchy said "And Who The Frig Are You Betty Crocker!" 

"Yeah, I like to eat in The Cafeteria, but nothing beats a Cuppa, or even Dessert." replied Theo. "I still keep my Dorm Room clean, organized and the like, folks love to come and visit me." 

"Like Emma." smirked Isla.

"Yes, but I am a gentleman, she's really doing well at the Salon and moonlighting at The Rovers, can you imagine the first Black Employee there, how far we've come as a people, I guess after seeing a Black Man being president and a Black Woman being a Princess, why not?" giggled Theo.

So they hung out some more and Paula knew that she had to make some major changes with her and Sophie, she loved her so much and although change was a good thing, it meant taking alot of risks.

As for Sophie, she knew how lucky she was to have Paula. Kate was gone after losign Rana, Billy and Paul broke up due to a misunderstanding because Sean Tully accused Paul of assault but he didn't do it. Billy was so hurt and even Summer was sad and missed Paul but after finding out that his Mother was in town and was creating problems, he didn't want Billy to be saddled with his problems.

The Factory still continued and although the Gang didn't think they'd ever admit it, they did miss Carla. She was "Gangsta, No-Nonsense, and Strict" but she made the Factory Shine and did a great job even better than Aidan (Her Half Brother), or even her Father Johnny did when he owned it. Adam sometimes wondered how things would have been if she worked with his Father Mike.

As for Carla, she decided to do something else with her life, surprisingly she decided to change her life by doing Counseling, helping people find jobs, and the like. She took some courses, lived carefully on the Money she made when she sold her share of The Factory and knew she couldn't depend on Roy Cropper's kindness forever since he too had a life. She found a flat nearby and with her skills and expertise she redecorated and painted it with help from Michael Bailey and his Father Edison aka "Ed". 

She even bought in a Feng Shui Expert to help decorate her House and bring a Zen Vibe to it. She read Decluttering Guru Marie Kondo's Book about how great it is to be organized to have a good day professionally and personally. She refolded, ironed, and organized every single part of her flat which made her feel so good.

A lot of folks were surprised but she reminded them how people "reinvent" themselves. 

"Look at all of the Pop Stars who become involved in Real Estate, Vanilla Ice, Jordan Knight, Ronnie White (RIP), even Three New Edition Members did it when they couldn't get a Recording Contract." Carla explained. "Also look at Ronnie White, he was a Member of The Miracles, he co-wrote My Girl for The Temptations and helped Stevie Wonder get into Motown, but still he didn't have a problem being a working class joe."

"You're right you know." declared Emma. "Look at The Groups from B*Witched and Damage Two are now working with Young Offenders, one is a successful Café Mogul."

"Very good." smiled Carla.

As for Isla and Keisha they were still in a positive frame of mind. They studied, worked, and spent time with each other and knew how lucky they were to be together after hearing what happened to Rana and Kate on their Wedding Day. Because of their Budget, they did simple things, from Eating a Snack at The Chippy, going for a Cup of Coffee, or getting some Pizza they knew that "Less Is More". 

Their only frustration was that they couldn't be alone but when they did have their free time, they really enjoyed themselves. They made promises to each other that they would do whatever they could to support each other other in their Career Endeavors. Ilsa hoped to continue her quest as a Lawyer and had a Book called The Paper Chase to motivate her which could be known today as The Firm: The Law School Years about a Young Man's First Year at Harvard, which is considered to be America's Toughest Law School.

Keisha on the other hand, continued to Write, and enjoy her classes. There were so many stories to share. From The R. Kelly arrest who did what Bill Wyman of The Rolling Stones did in terms of being with a Young Girl (Second Wife Mandy he met when she was only 13) and lied about her age because she looked Tall for her age not to mention Rob Lowe who had Sex with a Teenager in Atlanta at the Democratic Convention but got away with it, not to mention Michael Kennedy sleeping with his Teenage Babysitter who in his own way contributed to what his Grandfather and Father did having "affairs" with Women.

She studied Books about The Kennedy Family and out of all of the people whose ripple effect still continue to this day would be Joseph Patrick Kennedy. His Grandfather Patrick Joseph Kennedy came to The US from Ireland to escape the Potato Famine then his Son Patrick Joseph Kennedy Jr., aka "PJ" who worked his way out of a Boston Tenement Slum, became a Saloon Owner and did well he moved into an Upper Middle Class Neighborhood. 

It also enabled him to send his only Son Joseph Patrick Kennedy to Boston Latin then Harvard (which was now part of Four Generations of Kennedy Men, including all of his Sons, Joe Jr, John aka Jack, Bobby & Ted). Caroline attended The Law School courtesy of Radcliffe (Harvard's Sister School), now her own Son Jack. 

His Sons loved him and wanted to prove they were worthy of his name by "being" like them with affairs. Joe Jr., never did for he died in a fighter pilot mission, Jack & Bobby with Marilyn Monroe, and Ted with his Secretary Mary Jo Kopechne. 

She was stunned to know that at least 500 Books were written about them. From John Fitzgerald Kennedy, Bobby, Ted, then Jackie, then The Kennedy Women who also dealt with infidelities the most recent being Maria who found out that her Husband Arnold Schwarzenegger had an affair with a Housekeeper who gave him a Son.

They worked hard on behalf of the Civil Rights Movement and Two Brothers Jack & Bobby got killed. 

So much achievement and so much heartbreak. After all, how many Family Members from the same Family could possibly die in a Aviation Crash. Joe Jr., Kathleen aka "Kick", and then John Kennedy Jr.

As time went on, Paula knew she really had to do some major damage control. So she invited Kevin & Sally for Dinner, she even invited Tim because he was instrumental in Kevin forgiving Paula for putting Jack in such danger.

"They went to a Nice Restaurant in Town, Emma babysat Jack to earn some pocket money sisnce she wasn't working at The Rovers and Sophie did some Paperwork at Speed Daal.

They had a great time, thrilled to eat at such a Posh place. They knew it was too risky to eat at The Bistro. 

So while enjoying dessert, Paula took a deep breath. 

"I bought you here to ask you a very important thing, I want your blessing and acceptance to Marry Sophie." she explained.

The minute they all heard that, they were shocked. It was a big deal to all of them and Marriage was a serious step.

"Are you serious, about this." asked Kevin.

"Yes, I am, I love Sophie very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." explained Paula. 

"Okay but what about your Kids, and Family, have you talked to them, and what would happen if Sophie wants kids, you want to be at the business of 3 AM Feedings and the like." 

"I have thought long and hard about it and if Sophie wants children, that's fine by me, even if we adopt." replied Paula.

"What about your own Family and Kids, have you talked to them about this and your intentions." asked Tim. 

"No, I wanted to talk to you first before anything else." replied Paula.

"Okay, well you make her happy and vice versa and that's the most important thing." replied Sally. 

"So does that mean yes." asked Paula. 

"Yes, you make Sophie happy and that's the most important thing." replied Kevin. 

So after speaking to her own Parents and Isla and Theo who said the same thing.

"Well, it's about time, we wondered when you would ask her." they replied falling out laughing.

"You don't mind." asked Paula.

"No not at all, Sophie's so good for you, you're actually living and not existing, good for you." Theo replied.

So with the help of The Street, Isla, Theo and their Friends prepared an amazing proposal.


	120. Chapter 120

It was a beautiful Saturday Afternoon at 12:00 and Sophie woke up in a great mood. She had the weekend off and she knew she'd see Paula later. They were going to spend the weekend at The Flat above Dev's Shop. 

She ate Breakfast, and enjoyed herself. Kevin had left her a Note saying she and Jack were going to hang out at the park. Since most of the housework was done earlier, it was one less thing to worry about. 

She checked her E-Mail, did some replying, checked her Bills did her Budget and decided to go outside. People were outside reading, talking, joking around and the before she knew it pounding sound of a Guitar came along.

It was a Song from 1970 called "One Fine Morning" by a Canadian Group called Lighthouse that had a Trumpet Section like Chicago & Earth Wind & Fire. Before she knew it she was placed in the middle of The Street where folks lip synched. From Adam, Daniel, Ali, Ryan, there were Balloons and one with her Name on it, even The "Kids" from Oliver, Lily, Jack, Harry, Ruby participated with a happy dance. 

Then more and more folks came walking her around the corner cheering her on, and Michael, Theo, James and some other Friends did a Hip Hop Dance that was also emulated at Historically Black Colleges & Universities in terms of Fraternity Step Shows that she loved. 

She was asked to sit down and then before she knew it, Paula came out of the smoke that was pre arranged wearing a Tuxedo. She had a big smile on her Face and before she approached Sophie, a Large Pillow was placed before Sophie's Feet. 

She had a Rose in her hand and she gave it to Sophie then she went on her Knees and said the following.

"Sophie my darling the past year and a half that I have spent with you have been the most amazing part of my life, you gave me a second chance at life and most of all at love, each day that I spend with you is a treat, and hopefully any future days that I can spend with you will be a very important special gift, so now I ask you this most important question, will you marry me." she asked as she opened a Box with a Beautiful Diamond Ring.

Needless to say, Sophie was stunned that Paula went through all of this trouble for a Proposal.

"Oh Paula." replied Sophie her eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Paula what?" asked Paula anxiously.

"Yes!" she shrieked as she hugged and kissed her.

This resulted In shrieks, cheers and claps by folks all around. 

They went into The Rovers where everyone chipped in to buy a Bottle of Champagne. Roy, Carla & Peter were happy to have Orange Juice and they played music. They decided to wait until next year that way they could plan to get a Flat, in the neighborhood. It seemed that Michael, Ed & James scored a major coup since an Old Factory was being converted into Flats and they knew that they could do a great job with the cleaning, buffing, painting and shining.

They went over their budget and they knew they could swing it and Sophie wanted to save as much as she could as well and since she still had her Piggybank that helped a lot. As for Paula, she decided to Sublet her House to a Client that she knew and trusted whom she did work for who was thrilled.

His name was Tony Stevenson who worked who also did volunteer work helping folks with their Finances as well. He had a Partner named Roderick aka "Rick" named after Rod Stewart who actually was conceived in 1979 when Do Ya Think I'm Sexy was a hit for him during The Disco era no less. 

When Sophie told Rosie she was thrilled for her sister and asked her when the big day was. She explained it wouldn't be until next year but she'd know in advance. Rosie was going to stand for Sophie where Brenda was going to stand for Paula.

Yet the most important thing she did was meet privately with Adam Barlow. She asked him to draw up a Contractual Agreement in which she forfeits all rights to Paula's Fortune feeling it was better that Isla and Theo were taken care of. 

"That's very noble of you." replied Adam.

"Yeah, well George Michael didn't leave anything to Kenny Goss or that crazy Fadi Fawaz in his will, and they don't bear any ill will, also a lot of Gay/Lesbian Celebrities don't always take care of their Ex." explained Sophie. 

"You've got a point there." replied Adam. 

"I'm just happy we can be acknowledged as a Couple and that we can be known as each other's Wife." replied Sophie.

So the Months went on and when it was November 30 which was Paula's Birthday, Sophie arranged at The Bistro A Birthday Celebration with the help of Isla and Theo. It was a fun evening with a delicious meal not to mention a Cake and then they trooped over to The Rovers to continue the celebrations.

They had alot of planning to do but they knew it was going to be a Day filled with fun, and love and with their Family/Friends supporting them, anything was possible.


	121. Chapter 121

One of the most important things that they did was go for Pre-Marital Counselling. They spoke with Billy who was thrilled to work with them.

He invited them into his Office and since Summer was old enough to be on her own and he trusted her it was fine. As a vote of thanks, Sophie & Paula paid for Summer's Tea at Speed Daal.

"So the big day is drawing nearer than you think, you two must be excited." replied Billy.

"Yes we are very much so." smiled Paula.

"Okay, now this is very important no matter what type of couple you are, if you are on the same page on things you will be fine." he smiled. "Now, the first thing I need you two to do is write out what you expect from a Marriage."

He gave them each lined paper and they wrote efficiently and effectively. Afterwards, Billy encouraged them to each read what the other wrote.

Sophie read Paula's" "I want not only a lover but a soulmate, a friend, a confidante someone who can support me in what I do who will always have my back."

Paula read Sophie's "I want to be with someone who will not only trust me, be there for me, believe in me, and stand by me, someone to love and to love me back who will make each day I spend fun and memorable."

They each blushed but they moved on to the next issue.

"How do you feel about financials, you're not in the same financial echelon, and for a lot of couples no matter who they are sometimes have problems, a lot of couples have fights because of money and break up because of money." Billy replied.

"Well, we're both on the same page, Paula's been very supportive showing me tricks of the trade, encouraging me to save for the future, and to be responsible." replied Sophie.

"What about you Paula." asked Billy.

"Well, I know that I make more but when we are together we always go places that we both know we can afford whether it's in London, A Café or Chinatown." replied Paula.

"Good, very good now what about Children, Paula you have Two Grown Children, what would you say if Sophie said she wanted to have a Baby with you." asked Billy.

"I admit it would be strange to have a Baby late in life but a lot of folks do." replied Paula. "Couples do it, especially if it's a Second Wife and they do well."

"What about you Sophie?" asked Billy.

"Well, I love kids but I also know that a Baby doesn't keep a Couple together, so many of them on The Street are growing up without their Fathers or Mothers but they perservere." replied Sophie thinking of Jack's late Mother Molly.

"Hmm, that's good to know, alot of couples don't talk out things before Marriage and that's why they have problems later on." replied Billy. "So how about living arrangements." 

"Well, as you know the Bailey Family worked on a new set of Flats, we saw them and we plan to move into one of them, we can both afford things." replied Paula. "We already worked out a System that Sophie would give me her share of things ie Electricity, Water Bill, I will give her My Share IE Rent, Internet, etc, we'd be responsible for our own Bills like Cell Phones and the like but it's going to be fine." 

"Good to know." replied Billy. "A couple of years ago I remember seeing a US Movie called Soul Food starring Vanessa Williams, Vivica Fox, and Nia Long whose name means "Purpose" in Swahili, Vanessa's Character was named Teri who was a successful lawyer who never allowed anyone to forget what she did for the Family, ie saving the Family Homestead from Foreclosure, financing her Sister's whom everyone nicknamed Bird's Beauty Salon, and when her Husband took $5000.00 out of their Account to have some Studio Time in a Recording Studio she was angry but with some justification, after seeing how her Mother struggled and dealt with her Father's Drinking & Gambling, she didn't want to go through the same drama, and she said when you do something like this let me know in advance so we can keep the books straight." 

"Yeah, it's sad when Families have issues like that." Paula sighed.

"Yeah, but you're very smart, you're on the same page in what you do and stuff and that's very smart." replied Billy. "I say that this calls for a Nice Cup Of Tea." 

He even provided Mini Cupcakes that he got in advance which they appreciated. They ate and enjoyed themselves and just enjoyed the evening.

Paula went home to her House, while Sophie went back home herself, Paula said she'd call Sophie when she got home safely. Within the next hour she got a Message saying she'd be home safely and gave her a Kissing Emoji.

That warmed Sophie's heart and as she looked at her Room, she realized that she wouldn't be living there much longer but things weren't all lost. Rosie was comign home and after talking to Rosie agreed she'd move in with Kevin & Jack. During her time in Japan she and Sophie had a nice long talk about Kevin and what he did to Sally and although what Kevin did was wrong, a lot of the Men had affairs and although it was wrong, people perservered.

"For what it's worth, Mum wants Dad to be happy, she even tried to set Kevin and Paula up in the not too distant past." replied Sophie.

"God, are you serious?" asked Rosie.

"Yeah." replied Sophie. "Anyhow he had his doubts but now he's really come around and Mum's been great as well." 

"Also I know my Rent is going to help him out a lot." replied Rosie.

"Yeah, he's a very proud guy he doesn't like asking for help especially from his Daughters but I know he appreciated what I did with Rent." replied Sophie. 

"I know, a lot of folks your age wouldn't have done what you did." replied Rosie.

So she knew that within the next couple of Months she'd have to get some Boxes and pack up her stuff. Another fun fact was that Michael & Ed E-Mailed Paula & Sophie a sneak preview of what The Flat will look like which bedazzled them both, they both also knew that they had to be fair with Furniture but they knew of places that they could get stuff." 

Yet they didn't know that some special folks were going to surprise them. 

Another fun thing they did was getting their Wedding Gowns. While Paula went into Town to get hers, with Brenda Sophie had Beth with the help of The Underworld Gang to Sew a beautiful Gown for Sophie.

"Nobody deserves it more than her." declared Beth. She heard through the Grapevine about Sophie's disastrous Wedding Day to Sian Powers.

So when Sophie tried her gown on, she felt so beautiful and happy.

"Boy wait till Paula sees you, she's going to be so bedazzled." replied Sean.

They also went over the Wedding List one more time. Sophie and Paula would sit at the Head Table with Isla, Brenda, Theo, Paula's Parents Tom & Amanda not to mention Rosie, Sally, Kevin & Jack.

Tim didn't have a problem sitting at a regular Table with Abi as well as Brandon and other folks. Yet the two most fun nights were having a Hen Night & Bachelorette Party but they had Separate Ones.

Brenda, Jacqui and other associates from The Office took Paula out to a Club called "Chix"* where a Private Party is arranged where a Beautiful Dancer did an erotic dance much to the delight of the Patrons. The Owner Trisha beamed with happiness along with her Girlfriend Claire who was also a Lawyer. 

Meanwhile back at The Rovers, they had a fun Hen Night for Sophie who wore a Black & White Prisoner Outfit that North American Brides To Be as well as Grooms. They also had an amazing Dancer and Sophie had Non Alcoholic Drinks so she could keep her wits about her. 

She even had a Congratulatory Cake that she got a kick out of. So many toasts and cheers which made Sophie very happy. 

Then the big day came along that was going to be so memorable.


	122. Chapter 122

Then the big day arrived.

Before it even happened Paula & Sophie agreed that in terms of a Honeymoon, they would go back to Spain since they had such a great time there before.

They got in touch with Andy McDonald who was thrilled for them and gave them Websites for Hotels and they found The Hotel Emporador in the heart of Spain in Madrid. 

They also agreed to not have Sex for One Month before the Wedding. They also agreed not to spend time at Paula's on the weekend No hugging, kissing, touching, caressing, texting hot messages, or any of that. 

It was hard but they knew it was worth it. For Paula it meant taking a lot of Cold Showers while Sophie did everything to keep her libido down including exercising a lot. 

Emma, Maria, Sarah, Bethany, and Sinead also treated Sophie to a Dinner in Town just joking and then they went back to Maria's. Daniel was with Bertie while Harry was being looked after by Summer. Liam spent the night at Jack's so it was all good.

They fixed Non Alcoholic Drinks, put on some music and then joked around.

"So you're going to be a "Mrs." in a couple of days." giggled Emma.

"Yeah, well you know." replied Sophie blushing.

"Now don't be so modest." replied Sinead. "You hit a Bullseye with Paula, she's such good people, really cares about the Community."

"You got that right." sighed Bethany knowing that what happened to poor Alina could have just as well have happened to her, she was rescued on a Wing and a Prayer.

"Either way it's going to be a wonderful day for you." replied Maria. "To have a Spouse, someone to come home to, to spend time with, to argue over the Remote Control." 

"I wouldn't go that far." replied Sarah. "When you guys come back, TV is the last thing you'll think about."

This resulted in whoops, and cheers.

"Yeah, and think how lucky you are that you'regoing to be recognized, in the not too distant past Interracial Marriages weren't recognized, In The US, it was only acknowledged in 1967." replied Emma." 

"Man, how far we've come, back in the day, Harry wouldn't be allowed to Marry Megan." replied Sarah. "My Heart broke knowing that over the years some Couples weren't acknowledged and they were just as committed to each other as their Straight Counterpart.s

"I know right." replied Sophie. "Yet in comparison to the US, I feel that Europe has been more tolerant." 

"So where are you guys going on your Honeymoon?" asked Bethany.

"Madrid, Spain." explained Sophie. "Andy McDonald helped us find a Hotel." 

"Oh well way to go, boy being on the Beach, Swimming in The Ocean, getting a Suntan, Dancing and so many other adventures." smiled Maria.

"Yeah, we had such a blast there before." admitted Sophie.

Meanwhile, Brenda, and Jacqui took Paula out for Dinner and joked around.

"Boy you're going to have a wonderful new phase in your life, because once again you're going to be a Wife." giggled Brenda.

"Yeah, isn't that something." replied Paula  
"Oh yeah, I thought that after Bobby and you broke up, you'd go on a "Playa Spree" but you found someone who loves you just as much as you love them." smiled Jacqui. "I admit I had my doubts, but you're so great together." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." smiled Paula.

"Yeah, a wonderful new chapter for yourself is going to happen, got a New Flat, a thriving practice, accepting children and a Community who is so grateful to you for making Sophie happy, and it all began with a Lawsuit." grinned Brenda.

"Yeah, I'm very fortunate and blessed, I can't wait." smiled Paula.

So they had the Rehearsal and a happening at The Rovers with Crisps, and Sandwiches and the like. 

Paula took Sophie out and gently kissed her. 

"Well, tomorrow at this same time, we'll be married." she grinned.

"Yeah, can't hardly wait." replied Sophie happily.

"I'm going to make you the happiest Woman in the World." murmured Paula softly.

"I'm going to make you happy as well." replied Sophie.

Eventually the Two went their separate ways and the festivities and fun would begin.


	123. Chapter 123

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning and the Birds were chirping and the Sun was shining and the Grass was green.

As Paula happily looked outside she was so happy that the day was a nice one and not cloudy.

She had folks helping her do her hair and makeup and Sophie was in The Same Boat. 

Eventually they were beautifully prepared and as Kevin looked at Sophie his heart filled with pride.

He was so proud of her never giving him a hard time, getting pregnant, getting groomed, and doing her best to stay out of trouble.

Sally also smiled with pride as well knowing that Paula was going to make Sophie very happy.

Meanwhile Paula's Family including her Parents and Children looked at her beaming.

"Boy Mum, Sophie is going to be blown away when she sees you." smiled Isla.

"Thanks love." smiled Paula.

"You guys are so perfect for each other." smiled Theo. "The best is still yet to come." 

So off to the church they went and then someone played "Here Comes The Bride." 

Paula was escorted by her Father while Sophie was escorted by Kevin and Brenda & Rosie served as Maids Of Honor.

Billy in a Robe happily greeted them and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in today in the sight of God, and in this Company of Witnesses to join together Sophia Lauren Webster and Paula Jane Martin in holy matrimony, Marriage is a sacred institution that should never be entered into lightly and unholy, as seen in Caanan in Galilee, today Paula & Sophie come together in the name of love to join their lives and the lives of Family & Friends in Holy Matrimony, if there is anyone here who objects to the union of this marriage let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."

They looked and nobody said anything, they smiled and grinned. 

Then Billy said "Sophie & Paula is there any reason why you shouldn't be married, if so speak it now." 

They looked at each other and said nothing and grinned as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please stand." Billy asked. And they did.

"Who presents Sophie To Paula." asked Billy.

"We Do!" replied The Audience.

"Who presents Paula to Sophie." asked Billy.

"We Do!" replied The Audience.

"Who will guide them both in the sanctity of marriage." asked Billy.

"We Will!" The Guests Shouted happily.

Billy than began the official ceremony.

"Paula Jane will though have Sophia Lauren Webster as thy Lawful Wedded Wife, will thou love, honor and cherish her through sickness & health, richer or poorer and to be faithful unto her for as long as you both shall live." asked Billy.

"I will." replied Paula.

"Sophia Lauren will though have Paula Jane Martin as thy lawful wedded wife, will thou love, honor, and cherish her through sickness & health, richer & poorer and to be faithful unto her for as long as you both shall live." asked Billy.

"I will." replied Sophie.

"Will we now have The Rings please." asked Billy.

They were given on The Bible courtesy of Rosie & Brenda.

"Paula please repeat after me." replied Billy.

So Paula nodded.

"I Paula Jane Martin take thee Sophia Lauren Webster as thy lawful wedded wife, to love to honor to cherish through richer or poorer, sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." replied Paula softly.

"Sophie please repeat after me." asked Billy.

So Sophie nodded.

"I Sophia Lauren Webster take thee Paula Jane Martin as my lawful wedded wife, to love to honor to cherish through richer or poorer, sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." 

They each gave each other their rings.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, to have and to hold from this day forward, this is my promise, this is my vow." 

For as long as you Paula Jane and you Sophie Webster have committed to each other, I proudly pronounce you as Wife & Wife, you may kiss each other.

So they did to the whoops, cheers and claps of the guests.

They happily walked down the aisle and kissed one another. A little while later they took pictures with various wedding members most notably Family and the like.

They walked into the Hall where they sat at The Head Table where Kevin, Sally, Rosie, Brenda, Jack, Isla, Theo, Amanda & Paula's Father not to mention Billy.

They greeted folks who gave them hugs, and kisses and congratulations and way to go. 

Then the toasts began.

Paula's Father said it simply.

"Paula & Sophie I wish you all the best for your future, have a wonderful marriage and always be happy and look out for each other and Sophie welcome to The Family." 

Kevin toasted them as well.

"Here's wishing you both all the happiness, joy and love in the world." 

Rosie toasted them by saying.

"Here's to a wonderful new chapter for both of you." 

Brenda then said.

"All the best to both of you, live each day to the fullest, cherish each other and whatever problems you may have take them to the lord, he'll take care of it." 

They also began their Meal that Billy Blessed and they happily dug in.

Glasses tinkled which was a request for them to kiss. 

They happily did an then afterwards, they had their first Dance as Wife & Wife.

They had so many songs to choose from but Brenda suggested a very romantic one.

"If This World Were Mine" whose version was done by Luther Vandross & Cheryl Lynn. He had this uncanny ability like The Isley Brothers and Aretha Franklin (RIP) to be able to take anyone's song and make it their own. It was also written by The Late Nikolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson whose first claim to fame was coming in as New Songwriters for Motown in 1967. Their Songs were Love Duets for Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell (RIP) not to mention Diana Ross's Version of "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" that's played during the Golden Buzzer had hits like Found A Cure & Solid that was parodied when Barack Obama was running for US President.

Their Songs were sung by everyone from Chaka Khan, Michael McDonald, Whitney Houston, even Donny & Marie Osmond.

Then Paula & Sophie each danced with their Fathers to Unforgettable by Natalie Cole (RIP) through the Magic of Technology with her Father Nat King Cole who was the First African American to do a Variety Series in the 1950's when Blacks then known as Colored hardly got on TV except Ed Sullivan and American Bandstand.

Afterwards everyone got down and danced to a conga to "Hot Hot Hot", or The Electric Slide, to all kinds of songs and people had a blast to.

They happily cut the cake, fed each other a piece then thanked everyone for coming. They left at 11:00 PM while the guests danced until 1:00 AM. 

A Limo was waiting for them to take them to their Hotel and as they happily snuggled in each other's arms, they both were beside themselves with excitement. 

They reached their Suite for the Night, and Paula even carried Sophie into their Room.

"Nothing's too good for my best girl." she smiled.

So they saw the Champagne, looked around at how beautiful it was with an Oak Color and a beautiful bed. 

They looked at each other grinning knowing the fun and passion they were going to have with one another.


	124. Chapter 124

So they agreed that Sophie would change in The Bathroom which looked like a Suite in itself with a beautiful Tub a la Pretty Woman. 

She excitedly did while Paula wore a Pair of Pink Pyjamas that she would only wear once, Sophie wore a beautiful white Nightgown. 

Paula put on some romantic R & B Music courtesy of Brenda, double checked that The Bottle of Champagne was still chilled with Ice, and happily rubbed her hands.

"Sophie please come on out, don't keep me waiting." called out Paula.

So she did and when she did, Paula's jaw nearly dropped.

Sophie looked beyond beautiful, like an Angel sent directly to her.

She came to Paula and gently kissed her.

Paula responded but she wanted to give Sophie something special, she opened The Bottle of Champagne which exploded a bit but they didn't care, it was a lot better than the debacle that JR had on Dallas when he saved Ewing Oil & Southfork on the hair of their chinny chin chin.

She poured it, and they each toasted each other.

"Here's to you, our special night and the honeymoon we will take." smiled Paula.

"Here's to you, our marriage and the fact we can call each other "Wife." grinned Sophie. 

So they sipped the Champagne and kissed each other some more. 

"So before we start, how open minded are you." asked Paula softly.

"I'm fine with whatever you want, I've enjoyed our adventures." giggled Sophie.

"Okay because I bought some extras as well." explained Paula.

She opened a Box that had a "Scarf", Massage Oils, an even a Strap On.

Sophie burst into laughter and said 

"I wanted to use these but I wasn't sure you wanted to use them." 

"Are you serious?" asked Paula stunned.

"Yeah, well you've heard about getting freaky behind closed doors but I didn't want you to think that way." replied Sophie turning red.

"Aww, don't worry." Paula giggled. "Fantasies are always good to have." 

"Okay so what are we waiting for." smiled Sophie.

So they kissed passionately where Paula unzipped Sophie's Negligee that was made by Beth Tinker that fell to the floor.

Sophie removed Paula's Top, then Paula removed her Pants and they fell on the Bed.

They passionately kissed and then Paula moved her hands down to Sophie's Breasts that were so hard to the touch, then moved between her legs.

"So wet." murmured Paula. "Oh Baby, you're so wet." 

"You get me that way." moaned Sophie. "Take me now darling, I'm yours."

So Paula tied Sophie to the bedpost with a Scarf, and caressed every part of her body with her hands, lips and teeth, from her lips, she passionately kissed her, her lips flicked Sophie's Nipples, her hands moved between Sophie's legs and spread them and with her index and middle finger stroke her clitoris.

"Mine." she murmured sexily as she continued to please and tease her "Wife."

Sophie cried out, her hips moving harder and faster, begging Paula not to stop, it felt so good her whole body was on fire, and just when she was about to climax, Paula stopped.

"Paula." cried out Sophie.

"Now, darling it's all good, I have this, trust me." replied Paula with soft kisses feathered on Sophie's lips, neck and breasts.

She took some ice and then dripped it on Sophie's Clit which had a certain amount of pain but pleasure at the same time."

"Please don't stop, it feels so good." Sophie moaned her hips moving harder.

"Do you know how hot, you are, how sexy you are, how good you make me feel, when we were apart, I could hardly sleep, I thought only of you, how much I wanted you and missed you, and how I pleasured myself thinking about you." Paula murmured sexily.

"I missed you more." moaned Sophie.

"Are you ready for me to take you now officially as my wife like so many couples have in the past." Paula murmured sexily.

"Yes." cried out Sophie.

So Paula got the Strap On, attached it, and even got Sophie hotter when she started jerking herself off.

"You're so big, you're so hard, it's going to hurt." cried Sophie.

"No, I'm going to be very gentle with you." promised Paula.

So she moved to the side where she removed the Scarf, and gently moved to Sophie's side where she felt her arousal. She kissed her gently and moved on top of her, entering her ever so slowly as though she was Sophie's First Lover. 

The feel of Paula inside her was beyond erotic, and sensual. For Sophie it was like her first time all over again.

What was the most romantic was the Music that was played in the background. From Silk's Freak Me, to Boyz To Men's "Uhh Ahh" but the song they made love to was Secret Garden by Barry White, El Debarge, James Ingram and Al B Sure that was produced by Quincy Jones. Four Men two of which are Dead who went from being the Toast of The Music World to "Has Beens" and although El tried desperately for a comeback, he like Bobby Brown an even R. Kelly are find out out the hard way, The Industry doesn't forgive especially when you are Black especially on US Soil

Paula moved harder and harder, Sophie begged Paula to go deeper inside her saying how good she felt, she even envisioned Paula putting "their" child inside her, and before they both knew it, they reached a powerful orgasm.

Paula pulled out, and Sophie snuggled next to her.

"You okay." Paula asked.

"I'm beyond okay, I'm on Cloud Nine thanks to you." giggled Sophie as she kissed Paula.

They happily slept in each other's arms looking forward to a delicious Honeymoon Breakfast. They were told they could check out at 1:00 PM.

The next day they took a romantic shower, ate Breakfast and went back to Kevin's. They were greeted with a Street BBQ with all kinds of delicious Foods which really touched them but the biggest thrill they got was when Rosie, Brenda, Emma, Sarah, Beth, Sally, and Maria decorated Dev's Flat with a Romantic Bedroom motif.

"Aww, guys you didn't have to do that." replied Paula.

"No way, it was our pleasure." replied Sarah softly. She knew what happened to that manicurist Alina coudl have happened to Bethany.

So they spent another romantic evening together and then were off to Spain for a fun romantic adventure.


	125. Chapter 125

What neither Sophie & Paula knew was that they were enjoying their Wedding Night, at The Hall people were still dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Brenda & Brandon decided to dedicate a very special Song for Couples.

So they sang "To Be Loved" by The Late Jackie Wilson, "Don't Know Much" by Aaron Neville & Linda Rondstandt, as well as Endless Love that was both a Hit for Diana Ross & Lionel Richie as well as Mariah Carey & Luther Vandross (RIP), yet they bought the house down with The Closer I Get to you originally done by Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway as well as Luther Vandross & Beyoncé.

Needless to say people were in a state of Romantic Bliss and while some happily danced like Maria & Ali, Adam & Sarah others just stood and watched while others went outside for fresh air like Kevin.

He didn't realize how lonely he had been since Anna left and what a wonderful woman she was and a brave one to boot. Abi saw him go outside and wanted to say something but she felt it wasn't her place.

Seb thought of Alina and how she would have loved a Night like this, while Billy thought of Paul and how he missed him. Paul on the other hand just played the Field but he missed Billy and Summer too.

Theo and Emma had a blast as did Keisha and Isla, while Michael and James joked around with Steve. 

As for Aggie & Ed they loved hearing these songs since they grew up on so many of them, and it was great hearing other interpretations. 

People cheered for them and clapped and they proudly bowed.

When the Hall closed down for the night folks went back to their Flats but since it was still fairly early, others hung out had a Nightcap. Aggie invited Abi over to hang out and mixed her a Non Alcoholic Drink. She felt that maybe Tim and Sally may have gotten inspired. 

Michael & James hung out in the Back and relaxed while Billy and Summer went back to their own Flat.

They each had a Hot Chocolate and just relaxed. Summer knew how much Billy would have loved to have spent a Romantic Evening with each other but they weren't able to so she decided to try and make it in to a Reality.

As for Paula and Sophie they were on their way back to Spain for some fun new adventures.


	126. Chapter 126

Before they knew it Paula and Sophie were on a Plane to Spain where Andy McDonald is there to greet them.

He hugged them, kissed them and drove them to The Emperador where they stayed before. It was great because they had familiarity. 

He said that since they were on their Honeymoon, he understood their need for privacy so he gave them his E-Mail Address and Telephone Number.

"If you want to meet, let me know, I'd love to take you to Dinner." he smiled.

They checked in, put their Passports in a Security Deposit Box and were so careful that they even had mini locks on their Luggage so the staff wouldn't be prepared to steal.

They had a beautiful bouquet of roses waiting for them and a Congratulatory Card which made them smile. 

Since they had already eaten a delicious meal on The Flight, they weren't all that hungry, so they decided to go to The Beach and hang out. They quickly switched into their Bathing Suits, had their Extra Towels that were bought at a Store but Paula washed and dried them before, it seemed that it was a suggestion that she read in a Magazine.

So with some Bottled Water from The Hotel Suite Fridge, and their knapsacks, off they went. They once again got some chairs and the like and rubbed each other down with Suntanning Oil.

They had their Sunglasses on and they enjoyed their time. The sun felt so good on their bodies, they were both in a state of Bliss. Paula even squeezed Sophie's Hand as if to say "If you think the daytime is hot think of the nighttime."

As for Sophie she loved being on The Beach. She remembered reading The Book Version of Grease where Sonny LaTierri and his Best Friend Danny Zuko spent part of their Summer in Atlantic City, New Jersey as part of a working vacation helping out Sonny's Aunt Millicent aka Aunt Milly who ran a Boarding House who got a lot of folks coming in. They went to The beach and since it was the 1950's, they didn't wear Sandals even though it was very hot. 

After awhile, they decided to go to a Restaurant called Ten Con Ten. Sophie had The Shrimp Special where Paula had the Risotto. They decided not to Drink anything Alcoholic instead They had Cranberry Juice & Ginger Ale.

They didn't even feel like Dessert since it was early so they paid the Bill, and left. They walked around, enjoying the evening, checking out the Shops that were closed, but would be reopen for Business tomorrow. There was a Full Moon and Stars in The Sky and Sophie even happily pointed out The Little Dipper.

They had some Coffee in a place called Central Café, where Paula had a Vienna Style Coffee where Sophie had a Cappucino.

They happily stared into each other's eyes, held hands and played footsies under the table. They were having so much fun The owner had to gently tell them it was closing time.

They apologized profusely explaining they were on their Honeymoon and he congratulated them.

"Way to go, I wish I had known, I would have played My Guitar for you." he smiled.

"No worries, and thanks." smiled Paula.

They paid the bill an dhappily left.

Upon returning to Their Suite, they had a better look at it, it was beautifully decorated with a large bed and even a Patio Balcony if they wanted to relax outside. There was also a Beautiful Shower to wash in that could hold all kind of people. There was a Free Wi-Fi, Slippers, Dressing Gowns, A Bar, an a Coffee/Tea Machine not to mention A TV.

They happily grinned at each other and decided to spend Night One together. Sophie got undressed in The Bathroom while Paula prepared herself as well wearing PJ's this time Dark Blue Ones When she came out, she was wearing nothing but The Hotel Dressing Gown.

Sophie faced Paula and they tenderly kissed one another. Paula removed Sophie's Dressing Gown and was stunned to see she was naked. The comforter was already removed and Paula gently laid Sophie down. She had already preprogrammed her Ipod to "Don't Say Goodnight" by The Isley Brothers which was a R & B Smash on The US Charts in the 1980's. 

She stood behind her and took Sophie's hand and kissed it, then kissed her lips, moved down to her neck which was her G Spot then took her hands and touched Sophie's Nipples which were hard to the touch.

Her hands then moved ever so slowly and softly and with only her Index Finger touched the edges of her mound that was oh so wet with desire. Paula then went to the other side of the Bed, removed her Top, then her Pants and Sophie saw how "Hard" Paula was under her Silk Boxers. Paula lead Sophie's hand to her arousal and showed her how to move it up and down that filled her also with desire.

Paula then laid Sophie so they were side to side, and they passionately kissed their tongues playing hide and seek, Paula then took the tip of her tongue and flicked Sophie's Nipples one by one then lead Sophie's Hands to her Boxers to remove. 

For Sophie seeing Paula wear the Boxers was so hot, and sexy. She remembered seeing and Old School Ad for Calvin Klein Boxers for Women where they didn't remove the Zipper.

She then took them off, threw them across the room, and felt how hard Paula was. Paula then spread Sophie's Legs and then took the tip of her Cock and touched the edges of Sophie's clit.

She cried out, her hips moving harder begging Paula to take her. She remembered reading a Timepiece Novel called Rebellion about the Ancestors of The McGregor Family where in 1745 Serena McGregor (whose name would later be the same name as a future relative over 200 Years Later), despised Englishman Brigham Langston even thoguh he was the Friend of her Brother. 

Hatred turned to denial, desire and passion and when he "took" her for the very first time in a Barn, he set off a chain of passion that she even didn't know.

Paula continued to "tease" Sophie enjoying the look on her face.

"Oh God, Paula, please take me I want you so much." Sophie sobbed.

"Shh, my darling please be patient, I will." murmured Paula softly. She spread Sophie's legs some more, and then plunged herself inside of her.

Sophie felt Paula's desire inside her and thrust her hips sensually to meet her "Wife's" hardness.

She begged Paula to go inside her, deeper harder and please not to stop. Paula "obeyed" and moved harder and harder and before they knew it, they each climaxed within seconds of each other.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Sophie moaned. 

"I love you more." cried out Paula. She pulled out and then Sophie straddled her.

"I've ridden a Horse but now I'm going to ride you." murmured Sophie huskily. She thrust her hips holding on to Paula's Shoulders for leverage while Paula lifted herself up to kiss Sophie passionately.

Their movements, echoes of desire and love reverberated throughout the Room and once again they climaxed. 

Sophie pulled out, and snuggled next to Paula who was trying to catch her breath.

"God you're amazing." murmured Paula as she kissed Sophie's forehead.

"Thank you." giggled Sophie. 

As for Paula she had no idea how much passion she had building inside of her, waiting until their Wedding Night and Honeymoon to have Sex and it was great.

They happily slept in each other's arms and looked forward the next set of adventures of their Honeymoon.


	127. Chapter 127

The next morning they woke up, took a hot sensual shower together, even used The Strap on where Paula took Sophie against The Wall. They dried out, and decided to go out and eat. They checked The Brunch Restaurant and although it looked good they wanted to expand.

They instead went to the Brunch Club where they had a Delicious Breakfast of Toast with Eggs served on it with Hollandaise Sauce, Melt In Your Mouth Bread fresh from The Oven, Exotic Coffees from Extra Large Cups, Orange Juice, Salad, and "Extras" as part of The Side Dish.

They happily ate enjoying themselves and The Sunshine as well. They paid the Waiter thanking them for a wonderful time and then left. 

As they walked around, they saw other folks enjoying themselves and they went sightseeing first seeing The Royal Palace of Madrid who although don't have the same "Status" as The Windsors of England are still admired.

When Gloria Morgan was being courted by Reginald Claypoole Vanderbilt during the Roaring Twenties, her Mother whom everyone called "Mamma" tried to win over and impress her Daughter's prospective In Laws saying they were descendants of King Ferdinand Of Spain. It wasn't proven a fact or not but she played that "Society Card" hoping that Reggie's Mother Alice Claypoole Vanderbilt could be won over.

Ironically Gloria's Father was a Cuban Businessman whom she hardly saw or mentioned. 

They walked along the beach removing their Flip Flop Sandals just enjoying the warmth of the Sand Between their toes and saw how the waves were coming in. 

They even stopped at a Catholic Church and lit candles and sat and even heard the sound of a Choir with their beautiful harmonies with the acoustics.

There was a store and Paula bought Sophie a Chain with a Cross. 

Afterwards they ate a Late Lunch at a place called Restaurant Flavia where Sophie had Pizza and The Cesar Salad that was quite large that she shared with Paula who had the Lasagne.

They saw that Shrimp was on The Menu and Sophie giggled.

she remembered watching The Birdcage and how Agador (Their Houseman) if you could call him that did the most disastrous dinner for prospective In Laws. He Decorated The Table with Bowls of Ancient Greek Boys (That had the early version of Gay/Lesbian Culture), that perplexed Mr. & Mrs. Keeley (A Republican Political Couple). She thought of the Dinner her Mother (God Bless Her) did for Julian & Jacqui although it was from The Bistro. 

Neither of them wanted to Drink Wine, instead they had large Glasses Of Water with Ice which made the food more delicious they felt high and happy just being with each other. The Waiter Juan asked them if everything was fine and they said "Absolutely" and gave a shout out to The Chef. 

They later had Chocolate Cake and Cappucino where they had happy faces and when they offered to be played a Love Song, they said "Sure" 

It was an Instrumental Version of Spanish Guitar by Toni Braxton an R & B Superstar who like Whitney Houston benefitted from The Songwriting Wizardry of Diane Warren who wrote Unbreak My Heart while Whitney did "He's All The Man That I Need". She also wrote Too Lost In You that The Sugababes Recorded who along with Girls Aloud made History by being the only Two Girl Groups to do a Duet to go to Number One with their Version of Walk This Way.

No other Group did that with the exception of Salt 'N Pepa's What A Man with En Vogue and although their version didn't go to Number One, it was still a smash.

Afterwards, they thanked The Guitarist Pablo. 

They sat on a Bench and Sophie happily snuggled against Paula. 

"I'm the luckiest Woman in the world." smiled Sophie.

"No, I am." grinned Paula.

"Then we both are." replied Sophie.

"Touche." replied Paula.

They walked around a bit more and Paula was beside herself because she had a very special surprise for Sophie.

It seems that after bringing down The Traffickers she got a very special confidential bonus. She decided to use The Money for a Special overnight stay at one of The Rooms near the Madrid Beach.

They went back to The Hotel, had Dinner then went upstairs and hung out on The Balcony and had some Sangria.

They had a message from Andy McDonald who agreed to see them for Dinner on Thursday, his treat.

"Guess what we are going to do." replied Paula with a giggle.

"What's that?" asked Sophie.

"We're going to do an Overnight Trip to The Beach, and there's a Room waiting for us tomorrow, we'll have an early breakfast, pack and do an overnight Trip." smiled Paula.

"Are you serious?" asked Sophie surprised.

"Sure am." she grinned. 

"Oh Paula that's great!" she shrieked happily.

Little idea did they know how much "fun" they'd have on The Beach.


	128. Chapter 128

Upon arrival at The Beach, they were both so bedazzled by what they saw. The Mountain Style Rocks, The Beach itself and the folks. They put their stuff away, and went to The Beach to hang out.

They got some Chairs, Beach Towels and already put some Suntanning Oil on their bodies.

They had some Bottled Water and each took turns swimming in The Ocean. They saw other folks enjoying themselves and just grinned.

Later on they ate Lunch & Dinner with Red Wine then went back to their Room for a Romantic Rendez-Vous.


	129. Chapter 129

They looked around at how beautiful the Room it wasn't like the one at The Hotel but it was still so beautiful. They ordered some Cappucino and Paula put on a romantic jazz tune called Be One.

It was sung by Phyllis Hyman who although tried so hard to make it never got as far as she would have liked to. 

As they held each other, Paula's hands went around Sophie where she looked down at her, for both of them, it was so sweet and Romantic. Then "The Nearness Of You" by Sarah Vaughn "The Divine One" was being played.

"Hmm, it feels so good to hold you like this." murmured Paula as they swayed back and forth.

"I know, it feels good to me to." replied Sophie. 

Maybe it was the full moon, the stars or that they were in a moment in time away from everything and everyone else. 

Paula then gently removed Sophie's clothes and then her own, Sophie went into the bed marvelling at the freshness and the scent of the sheets. Paula then Strapped Up, and laid next to Sophie. They passionately kissed each other and Sophie lead Paula inside her desire. Their hips moved sensually to a dance of passion while The Weekend's Earned it was playing in the Background.

For Paula making love to R & B got her libido on a High. As for Sophie, she loved how Paula pleased her.

"What are you doing to me." she cried.

"Making Love to my beautiful, sensual, hot, sexy wife." murmured Paula as she fell on top of her.

Their bodies pleasured each other for hours, with words of love passion and lust.

They happily slept in each other's arms and later had a romantic shower. They went downstairs to have Breakfast where it was simple but delicious nonetheless. Sophie had Scrambled Eggs with Beans, Bacon, and a side of Fruit while Paula had Pancakes.

They also enjoyed freshly brewed Coffee and gave their thanks to The Waitstaff. Upon returning they checked out and arrangements were made to return to the Hotel.

They got a Message from Andy McDonald to confirm he was taking them out to Dinner which they agreed. They sat out on the Balcony enjoying the Sun and then at Six O Clock Andy greeted them with warm Kisses and Hugs. 

"Congratulations to the Newlyweds." he grinned.

So he took them to The Bazaar Restaurant where The Food was delicious. Sophie had a Shirley Temple while Andy and Paula had Red Wine. They had different Foods. Paula had Pasta mixed in with Scallops while Sophie had a Meal that consisted of an Egg with Red Sauce and Mini Sausages. They enjoyed various desserts from Ice Cream, To Chocolate Rolls and Cappucinos, Moccacinos and Espressos.

He was shown Pictures through Steve who sent it through an E-Mail and he was so impressed. 

"You guys looked so beautiful, so happy for you." he smiled.

"Thanks Andy." replied Sophie.

So they talked about other things including having a Long Lost Neice that thrilled him. 

"I hope one Day to meet her, what's she like." asked Andy.

"She's really sweet, she even works part time at The Rovers as well as being a Hairdresser." replied Sophie. "She boards with Maria and helps with her son Liam as a Babysitter.

"That's so nice." smiled Andy. "Oh I have something for you."

It was Two VIP Tickets to a Special Dance Bar where they have VIP Sections where you can have some amazing fun. 

"A Friend of mine Gina has gone there and she said it took her 48 hours to come back to earth, it was mindblowing for her." he giggled.

"Have you ever gone to a place like that?" asked Paula.

"Oh yeah but it was for Guys but boy was I blown away." he giggled. "These guys were so amazing." 

So afterwards, he gave them a Hug and Kiss goodbye and saw them back to their Hotel.

Sophie & Paula decided to go on The Balcony and spent the night just relaxing on Chairs and just enjoying the evening. They didn't Drink anything except Colas which were more than okay with both of them.

They were both very happy and thrilled to go back to their Home. Paula got a E-Mail confirming that the First & Second Month Deposits were already taken care of as well as a Security Deposit. 

Paula was also excited for them to have their own place. New beginnings. She also mentally promised herself that Theo, Emma, Isla & Keisha would come over for Dinner one weekend evening.

Sophie was also thinking of having Tim, Abi, Rosie, Sally & Kevin over for a Meal as well. Quite a extended "Alternative" Family to have.

So they called it a Night, and just went to sleep but Paula slept in Sophie's Arms.


	130. Chapter 130

The next night they went to Los Chicas where they played some amazing thunderous music to the point that you heard the Vibrations especially when there was a Bass Line.

They showed their Tickets to the Owner Carmen Rosales who was thrileed to meet them.

She knew Andy who was a good man who helped them with their business and even volunteered helping up and coming businesses get their start.

So they had Drinks on The House and Danced the night away to all kinds of music.

Yet the biggest thrill that they had was when they were in The Private Room where they saw The Hottest Erotic Strip Tease Show this side of The Moon.

The Girls Danced to Gotta Getcha by Jermaine Dupri former Boyfriend of Janet Jackson who at one time was one of the Hottest US Record Producers on the R & B Hip Hop Scene until Timbaland & Pharrell Williams came along.

They each held each other's hands and squeezed it and Paula felt as if she had gotten a Woodie.

She also blushed because it reminded her of the Night Brenda & Jacqui took her out.

She didn't tell Sophie about her Hen Night and vice versa but at the Last Minute Brenda took her to a place that a Colleague recommended.

They had a Private Room where you're most outrageous fantasies were possible. From disciplining a Naughty Schoolgirl, to a very cooperative Secretary, to some Ladies who Cardsharks so to speak.

It was inspired by TLC's Red Light Special that is considered to be one of their best videos. Paula was a mean Card Player but after these Ladies got through with her, she was to put in mildly a mess. 

She ended up stripping down to her Purple Panty Set and then the Two Girls really got her off when they kissed, teased and caressed each other. 

She thanked them for a wonderful time and left with a major grin on her face.

As for Sophie, when it came to Sex she realized just how much she let herself "Not" go before Paula. Sure she had fun but Dear God, this was so hot. 

They later slow danced to some Music including "Gotta Get You Home With Me Tonight" and then they gave each other a mischievous grin and quickly and happily rushed back to Their Hotel Room.

Paula prepared and came out excited anticipating what would happen.

Sophie decided to Spoil Paula with some TLC of her own. She got her to just put on a Large Towel (she made arrangements for extras) and told her to lie on the bed and she'd take care of everything. She even put on a Mask.

She squeezed some Lotion with a Strawberry Scent on it, and gently caressed Paula's Shoulders then removed the towel so she could caress Paula's back, then took her index finger and stroked each backside cheek, then moved down to her legs, she turned Paula over and gently kissed her then moved down to her breasts and circled them one by one until they were pointed and hard. 

She then moved down and saw just how aroused Paula was. She took her Index and Middle Finger and started Stroking Paula who was already oh so hard. She felt it was throbbing and Sophie even teased her by taking her tongue and teasing the tip.

"Sophie no!" cried Paula. 

"Shh, I'm here it's fine it's about only you and me and nobody else." replied Sophie softly. "You've satisfied me so many times and now it's time for me to satisfy you." 

They kissed each other so passionately and then Sophie removed Paula's Mask. She then made sure "Between The Sheets" by The Isley Brothers was played. 

She then straddled Paula and guided Paula inside her to a desire that was so hot and so wet even Paula wasn't ready for it. Paula then grabbed Sophie's Waist and together they moved to a sensual dance of desire. 

"Oh God Oh Baby, you're so wet." moaned Paula.

"You get me that way." replied Sophie. "You feel so good inside of me." 

Paula had reached such a state of arousal she turned Sophie over on her back and she pushed herself in and out of her. Sophie begged her to go harder faster it felt so good and before she knew it she came as did Paula. 

She pulled out but Paula was stunned when she went on all fours and moved her hips.

"Take me from behind Paula, own me like a bitch owns a hound." she moaned. 

So Paula did and as she entered Sophie, she cried out saying please not to stop. Sophie couldn't believe how hot a Strap On can be in terms of Sex but she was enjoying every minute of it and Paula's thrusts made it oh so good.

As for Paula, it felt so good to enter Sophie the way she did, thrusting moving her hips hearing Sophie moan about how good it felt and before she knew it, she felt an explosion from her body entering Sophie.

They spent the next several hours making love, and happily slept in each other's arms.


	131. Chapter 131

They decided to spend the next day first having Breakfast and Lunch at The Hotel, and doing their Laundry since they were leaving The Day after tomorrow. Yet what Sophie didn't know was that Paula had a very special Dinner Date waiting for them. 

Paula had made arrangements for them to have a Private Dining Room where they had a Romantic Lobster & Steak Dinner with Red Wine and a Delicious White Cake that Paula referred to as The Honeymoon Cake.

They slow danced but Paula had another surprise for her.

They went on a Romantic Ferryboat Ride that lasted Three Hours where they Drank Non Alcoholic Wine and just enjoyed the beautiful night with one another.

"This is so romantic, thank you." Sophie smiled as she kissed Paula.

"No worries." smiled Paula. "Nothing's too good for my Wife."

"Hard to believe we're back into The Real World soon." sighed Sophie.

"Yeah, well it's going to be just fine, the Flat is all ready for us to move into, I've changed my Address on my Papers and the like so we're good to go." replied Paula.

"It's going to be so strange to come home to another place, I'm going to have to remind myself of that." giggled Sophie. 

"Me too, but I have the location down pat." replied Paula.

So they enjoyed the scenery with romantic music playing in The Background.

The next day they decided to treat themselves to some Old Fashioned Hamburgers with French Fries as the Yanks described them as and had for Dessert Chocolate Cake.

"Boy talk about doing a workout when we get home." giggled Sophie.

"We'll work out you can count on it." smirked Paula.

So they did one last walk around the City, took Pictures and then ate Dinner on The Terrace and just went straight to sleep.

They got up early, took a shower, double and triple checked that they had everything and thanked The Hotel for their hospitality.

They enjoyed their Flight home with a delicious Crab Salad Dinner and Tim was there to meet them.

They arrived at The Flat that was on The Third Floor with an Elevator. Paula explained that sometimes you could have Tenants who make a lot of noise if you live on the First or even Second Floor so if you are on the Third Floor you don't hear any noise.

Upon arriving they saw Cards and Well Wishes and Bouquets of Flowers from Sally & Tim, Kevin & Jack, not to mention Theo and Isla which really warmed their hearts.

Since they weren't all that Hungry and since they had an extra Day off they just decided to get Fish & Chips that they enjoyed.

They were still tired so they just had a Good Night's Sleep. The next Day they just had Tea and Toast and did some serious organizing. Sophie had a Box for her personal Toiletries and since her Hours were different from Paula's she did her morning routine later. They each had a Desk for their Paperwork and their Sofa had a Foldaway Bed. 

Paula had her Closet Space on The Right while Sophie's was on The Left. They also agreed that they each had their other Space in The Bathroom. Since Paula came home earlier she would do dinner but Sophie would wash dishes and then on weekends Sophie would reciprocate.

Paula would pick up something along the way but it didn't affect her budget while Sophie would have a Late Breakfast and they agreed no dirty dishes in the sink or even the draining board.

They also knew that if they kept the Flat as clean as they could during the week, weekends would be so much easier in terms of cleaning. They also agreed when they got settled in, they would have folks over.

So things went fine but they didn't realize how much chaos would ensue.

They heard about the Fire at the factory that Pat Phelan owned that Gary Windass and Seb Franklin worked at in the not too distant past which was Ed Bailey's Headquarters. When Brandon came to do the inspection he was appalled at how sloppy everything was.

"No wonder these Companies go belly up, no organization whatsoever." he sighed. As he thoroughly looked, he saw some hair that he took a sample of and a Lighter and made arrangements to have it analyzed.

When he found out that it was from a Little Girl's Hair he realized Hope Stape was lying and Fiz and Tyrone would have to be called in.

They were both terrified knowing that the truth would come out and they explained what had happened.

Tyrone and Fiz were separated but not divorced from each other, Hope had behaviorial problems and they went to a School for Special Needs Kids but if there was any progress it wasn't achieved.

"Do you realize that she almost cost Ed Bailey his livelihood." he shouted. "This is going to be very hard." 

"I know." cried Fiz. "I don't want her to go into a Group Home, she needs me and her Family." 

"Yes, but Fiz how did this happen?" asked Brandon. "The Fire took place at a certain time, the child shouldn't have been out of the house."

"We were arguing because Tyrone didn't enroll Hope at Bessie Street School." sighed Hope. "I handled that and he forgot."

"Oh, okay." replied Brandon." He remembered hearing stories about how Men and even Women left their child in a Car and forgot about them.

"Okay, so now we see what had happened, he had Ruby for a Year he didn't have to deal with her like you did with Hope, and since you were each responsible for certain things, it was easy to forget." replied Brandon.

"I guess that's true enough." sighed Tyrone. "Don't get me wrong, a lot of Couples have this understanding that each person is responsible for certain things, and we were not exception." 

"I know but this is going to be very hard for all parties involved, especially for Ed." Brandon sighed.

He couldn't have been more correct. After the Insurance Company went through Ed's Financials for his Company, they didn't give him anything since the Company wasn't teetering on the verge of Bankuptcy but it wasn't doing all that well. The fact that they had gotten the Factory Job kept them from being Homeless.

Ed was heartbroken but he knew he had no right to complain. He looked at it as a punishment from God for Gambling and having Aggie do extra work at The Café.

So he went to Gamblers Anonymous, he lived on Cash and didn't use Bank Cards. Michael along with Billy managed to get some Volunteers to clean up the Offices where they painted, polished buffed and shined. They got real satisfaction to help folks. Yet for Michael another major coup was when Carla Connor decided to do an Online Fashion Company and Brenda did The Legal Work.

Imran wouldn't do it, and Adam's work was quite questionable, and Paula couldn't do it either so Brenda was perfect.

She knew that Online Businesses were kicking butt especially since folks were buying their Music Online which resulted in a lot of Record Shops going out of Business.

As for Paula, she and Sophie had fun one Saturday Evening when they had Dinner at the Home of a Colleague. His Name was Matthew Case who Paula knew when she and he were both starting out after Graduating. He handled Corporate Law but he also volunteered his time to help folks most notably with Contracts.

They Cheese & Crackers, Crisps & Dip and Olives, Cheese and Mini Tomatoes. They ate Grilled Chicken, Salad and for Dessert they had Fruit Salad.

They talked but then Matt's Daughter Kelly asked if he could help her with her Algebra.

"Run along dear, I'm entertaining." Matt replied.

"May I help?" asked Sophie.

"Yes please." asked Kelly.

So they went upstairs and Kelly showed Sophie her Math Problems.

"Hmm, look at Algebra as a way of finding the Missing Link, you have to find the common number that matches the equation, I helped someone like that." she explained.

After about thirty minutes, Kelly slapped her hand and realized where she was making a mistake.

"I took a positive for a negative and vice versa." she replied.

"Well do you get it now?" replied Sophie.

"Boy do I." Kelly smiled. Thanks so much.

So the rest of the evening was a hit and Kelly thanked Sophie for her help.

"Man you could give the Teachers a run for their Money." replied Kelly.

So they went home and a couple of weeks later Matthew sent Sophie a Gift Certificate for an Italian Restaurant.

Thanks to Sophie's tutelage Kelly scored high on a Math Test which really impressed her Teacher.

"The Teacher said you really know your stuff, you lost your calling as a Teacher." Matthew giggled. 

"Why thanks so much." smiled Sophie.

So on Saturday she and Paula went to Bella Italia where they had a fantastic time. They ate all kinds of food like Spaghetti Marina with Mussels where Paula had Carne Festa which was Rigatoni with Sausages, Meatballs, Chicken, Red Onion and Pancetta. They didn't offer a Dessert Tray so they left and after Sophie paid she saw she still had some of a Balance on The Gift Certificate so she decided to use it at a later date.

They went instead to a Café where they had Moccacinos and Vanilla Cake.

They went home, snuggled into their Eveningwear, with Dressing Gowns and decided to watch Gentleman Jack. They pulled out The Foldaway Bed and happily snuggled. 

The next morning Sophie treated Paula and her to a Breakfast of Eggs, Sausages, Toast and Tea. She washed The Dishes and they both went over their E-Mail.

Paula was delighted to receive a Copy of an Essay that Theo did about A Financially Successful TV Family.

He did it on The Brady Family in which in some way or another the Kids were either responsible, worked jobs, and even had Piggy Banks and they were growing up in an era without any of today's technology.

He got a top grade which made her happy and Isla also told her how great things were at Uni. 

"Only Two more years and then I'm in the big leagues." she chortled.

Sophie checked her E-Mail as well and saw that Rosie was coming home soon as well so everything was fine or so everyone thought.


	132. Chapter 132

Carla's Online Fashion Company really began to take off and she hired Rosie Webster to work for her. 

She always had a soft spot for Rosie from the moment she ran Underworld back in the day. She did her work properly and well, and knew how to keep it shut unlike Sally.

Their Office was on Rosamund Street in another Flat that was converted into an Office with the help of Michael who did the Online Website while Ed did the cleaning and organizing.

As for Underworld, it had it's fits and starts but it still continued to do well after all folks needed underwear to wear.

Yet Rosie didn't tell anyone that she ran into Gail Platt in Bangkok, Thailand. It was now known as a Capital for the LGBT community for Trans Folks and parties galore.

She was there to try and get bakcing to do a "New" Version of The Gameshow she did in Japan but there were some Folks who wanted more from her that she didn't want to give.

Although her Boss was upset and angry he knew he had no right but he decided to pay her off and let her leave earlier than expected.

She hated herself for it but she had to keep up her dignity.

Gail knew she had no right to judge especially after the drama she went through. Sarah Lou getting pregnant at 13 not to mention Bethany being groomed for a hot minute.

She in her own way envied Sally for raising Sophie & Rosie to be so well adjusted.

She was also stunned to discover that Eileen's latest Boyfriend Jan was part of a underground organization to help girls who were Groomed many of which were from Poland, and other parts of that Country. 

She also remembered Poland being the location of one of the most notorious but unknown Concentration Camps Sobibor.

So after getting resettled she had hoped things owuld be better but they weren't. Max her Grandson acted up because he didn't take his Meds but it was because he was grieving for his Mother who died a couple of years ago.

It got to the point that he went to stay with Kylie's Family. After doing some Family counselling, he had a lot of deep pent up grief over both his parents death and he didn't say anything because he dind't want to be seen as ungrateful for everything that was done for him.

So it was agreed he'd stay with Kylie's Family and Aunt Becky would help him deal with his grief.

David was heartbroken because he loved Max like he was his own but he knew that whatever needed to be done had to be done.

During Max's therapy he admitted he had a lot of anger. He missed his Mother, he never went to her Grave, most notably Mother's Day and although Shona is terrific, she's not Mum.

The Therapist was very understanding but he gently reminded Max that he wasn't the only one to lose a Father. 

"Did you know you're Uncle Nick and Aunt Sarah lost their Father when they was around your age, an it hurt him but he soldiered on." The therapist replied. "You're very lucky, that you have people who love you." 

"Yeah, you're right." sighed Max. 

He thought about the other kids who didn't have either a Mummy or Daddy in the neighborhood. From Liam Connor, and Jack Webster so it made him feel better.

As for Sophie and Paula, they hosted a Dinner for Sally, Tim, Kevin & Abi which consisted of a Roast Chicken Dinner. Rosie politely declined since The Baileys invited her over since she and Michael hit it off as Mates talking about Carla's Online Business.

"We'll do a Raincheck maybe at The Bistro." replied Rosie.

So they had a terrific dinner with White Wine, Grilled Vegetables, Rolls, Potatoes & Salad. For Dessert they had Mini Cupcakes and folks really enjoyed themselves.

They agreed that htey would reciprocate in the future. Yet a couple of nights later, there was the sound of the Ambulance, Geoff, Tim's Father had bruises and blood on his Face, courtesy of Yasmeen who realized he was faking his illness and manipulated her for months.

Tim was horrified to know that Yasmeen would do such a thing but was just as angry at his Father for doing such a thing.

He told the Police no charges would be filed against Yasmeen. He went to Geoff's Hospital Bed and screamed at him for causing all of this trouble.

"I just recovered from a Heart Attack, I almost lost my business and home and my wife almost ended up in Prison for a Fraud she didn't commit, knowing all of this why did you do all of this Wolf Crying and why did you hurt Yasmeen." demanded Tim.

"I was so sick of her bringing up her Husband and her Family's Drama most notably with Zeedan and Rana." replied Geoff. "She made me think I wasn't good enough for her." 

"She was in a very vulnerable position, also remember you're a Western Man she's Indian Woman, I'm sure that alot of her Family Members were upset." replied Tim.

"Yeah, well you're a fine one to judge, you're reunited with your Bio Daughter, her Mother goes to Prison and then she has a Baby Girl that she had to give up." retorted Geoff.

The minute Tim heard that he wanted to smash his Father's Face but he knew not to. 

"First of all, Anna was at the mercy of Pat Phelan, she was innocent but he framed her, then she had to dear with the horror of Gary dying, then Faye getting pregnant was hard but a lot of Girls did, Amy McDonald, Sarah Lou Platt, I even heard about how this Woman named Elsie Tanner came to The Street in 1940 at 16 herself." shouted Tim. "You're My Father and I love you but you're going to have to answer for what you did." 

So after agreeing that Geoff would go to a Clinic for counselling, he apologized profusely to Yasmeen who told him it was all right.

"Listen, alot of Women in this Community were hurt badly by a Man but they survived and so could I." she explained.

It was also agreed that Geoff wouldn't work at The Restaurant anymore, that he would continue counselling do some sort of volunteer work and get employment somewhere else.

As for Sophie she had no idea what was going to happen to her next. Matthew Case told The Teacher about where Sophie worked and she came to see the Lady herself.

She introduced herself as Beth Kensington who taught at Kelly's School. 

"Do you think that maybe we could meet and talk about your Math Prowess." Beth replied. 

"Well, the week I can't, I have my Job and I finish at 7:00 and I just got Married." Sophie replied.

"No, I know that, it's cool maybe I can visit you and your Wife and talk things out." replied Beth.

"Well, okay." replied Sophie. "How about Saturday at 1:00 PM." 

So she agreed, and told Paula who was impressed.

They had a spread of Food out, and Beth greeted them.

She produced a Syllabus and outlined the program. 

"It's quite intense to say the very least, but after seeing how Kelly's grades have improved, I know you'd be perfect." explained Beth.

"What is this exactly." asked Sophie.

"It's basically an Outline on the Course and everything you'd have to do." explained Beth. "It's great because you'll be covered for everything like a Scholarship." 

"Sounds interesting." replied Sophie. "However where would I go?" 

"You'd have to go to Central London where the program is." replied Beth.

"Oh wow, how long will it be." asked Sophie.

"A Month but it's very intense, but you'll see the results and if you play your Cards right, you can get a Job in The School System." replied Beth.

"Hmm, we'll need to talk about it." explained Sophie as she reached for Paula's hand.

"There's nothing to talk about, this is the chance of a lifetime, don't turn it down." replied Paula. 

"You think?" asked Sophie.

"I know." smiled Paula.

"What a wonderful supportive Wife you have." smiled Beth.

So it was agreed. She would resign from Speed Daal but they could bring in someone new to help Yasmeen out and considering everything that had happened, it was for the best.

Since she had saved quite alot of Money and she decided to use part of her inheritance although she was told she'd have Room & Board at a Hotel.

She shared her News with Family who were very happy for her and proud of her.

Rosie said this was the opportunity of a Lifetime.

"Remember how Meggie Cleary got a chance to go to that Fancy School in The Thorn Birds and she had her doubts but Big Brother Frank convinced her to go so she could grow up to be a Great Lady." replied Rosie.

"Yeah." replied Sophie.

"Well, this is your chance, and at least you don't have to wait for 50 Years to get recognized the way the Ladies did in Hidden Figures." replied Rosie.

"I know." replied Sophie. "Remember the Power Walk they did from one end of The Building to another." 

"Yeah, that was so Bone Chilling." replied Rosie.

As for Paula she decided to treat Sophie to a Romantic Dinner in Central London. 

"I won't see you physically for a Month but we can still communicate what with today's technology, but I want to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you." replied Paula.

"Thanks so much." smiled Sophie.

So they went home, and Made passionate love and then Sophie packed up her stuff to go away. 

Tim drove her and as she went away, tears of happiness and sadness came out of Paula's eyes.

She wasn't alone. Jacqui and Julian had Dinner with her and Brandon & Brenda took her to their Church and she had a blast. She couldn't help but remember the Episode on The Simpsons where they went to A Black Church and their Family Pediatrician gave Maggie Calamine Lotion.

They later went for Brunch and Brandon took her to his Place and they hung out. Brandon played some Vintage Northern Soul and made some Tea and served Biscuits.

"So Sophie's away on this Math Course, get her!" beamed Brandon. 

"Yeah, she helped a Colleague's Daughter and now she's away studying." smiled Paula.

"Good for her." replied Brenda. "Oh speaking of which, how's the Online Company coming along." 

"It's doing quite well to be honest with you." admitted Paula. "Thanks for doing the Legal Work."

"No worries." replied Brenda. "It must be kind of surreal, a Mother/Daughter in two different Companies but so long as the Businesses do well that's the most important thing."

"So how are things going at The Office." asked Brandon. "Man I heard about the Trafficking, you had some mad skillz to help those girls and to keep it schtum, those ladies must have thoguht you were up to something bad." 

"I know and I wanted to say to them to back off, and mind your own business but when they realized I was helping not hurting they were stunned." sighed Paula.

"Yeah, but that's the whole thing about being a Doctor or Lawyer, you can't say anything." sighed Brenda. "Ya gotta have a mouth like a Statue."

"Exactly." giggled Paula.

Afterwards, she went home and had some Wine. It was kind of strange to come Home without Sophie but she knew that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

She even got a Text from Isla & Theo saying whenever she was available maybe they could meet on Saturday Evening. They would come to The Street to hang out and visit.

She agreed and had a fun evening.


	133. Chapter 133

So Theo and Isla arrived. Kissed and Hugged their Mother and had a terrific Meal.

Their courses were still going fine and they still spent quality time with their Father who also sent his regards.

He was still single, but he didn't mind. He liked his independence so much that for him Dating was no big deal.

He still was a Mean Cook for Sunday Dinner, kept the House going well and even made sure that they stayed on top of their business.

"You're not going to be in School forever so trust me, discipline yourself now because nobody wants somebody who can't do anything for themselves, alot of Kids don't know how to do anything, and when they go into The Real World, it's tough for them." 

So after eating at The Bistro, they went back to Paula's where they had Cappuccinos and just hung out.

They talked about Work, and School and the like. Paula showed them Pictures of the Honeymoon and the places they went, ate and just had fun.

"So cool, and I thought Bangkok was amazing." replied Isla.

"Oh did you know that a Neighbor was there for awhile, she needed a change of scenery." replied Paula.

"It can be very relaxing, I took Yoga and even did an Open Tai Chai Course and it was so much fun." Isla replied. "You purge the negative and concentrated on the positive."

"Sounds like fun." smiled Theo.

He sighed knowing that Vacation is still a long way off for him but he already had a Plan. He started saving Money in a Box with a Picture of a Paradise kind of like a Graduation Gift to himself.

So they just joked around, and left.

"You guys gotta visit us on Campus one day, they heard about what you did, they were blown away." replied Isla. 

"We will when Sophie comes back and has the time." smiled Paula.

As they left in a Taxi courtesy of Tim, she thought how lucky and fortunate she was. She had two terrific kids, a thrifiving job, as well as a wonderful wife.

"God has really blessed me." she thought happily.

She went to Sleep and did her usual morning routine. 

She got her Coffee & Bagel at the usual Café and reached her office where she was greeted by her Fellow Staff including Todd her Paralegal.

She turned on her Computer, went through her Datebook and saw that she had an Appointment. It seemed that a Lady named Melanie aka "Mel" wanted to take over the Nail Salon and she heard how good Paula was.

She came by at 11:00 and after being offered Tea, she explained why she wanted to do it.

"Ladies now more than ever are notorious for wanting Mani-Pedis, even guys especially those of them in Sports, did you know that Paul McCartney does it with his band, he feels since they are on stage for long periods of time, it's a good thing." 

"I believe you." replied Paula. She couldn't help but think of the Dance Routines the Boy Bands/Girl Groups went through and how a lot of Asian Families go Barefoot or even wearing Flip Flop Sandals where there are pressure points to sooth the feet.

"So I want to take over the Shop, and I've already hired The Baileys to clean it up for me and sterilize it." she explained. 

"They are good people, it's a smart thing." replied Paula.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." replied Mel.

So Mel took it over and became a Hit. Aggie even worked on Thursday, Friday & all day Saturday to pay off debts and although Ed felt awful, he really appreciated it.

He, James & Michael kept the house spotless and clean. Yet the hardest thihng they did was going for Family Counselling.

They spoke to Billy who was understanding and compassionate.

"You are not the only Family who had to deal with an issue like this." replied Billy. "We see Webseries, Shows where folks win but we never see where folks lose, did you know Gladys Knight had a bad Gambling Problem but she got help and look at what happened with Pete Rose, The US Baseball Player, he got caught and now his name is Mud and he got voted out of The Baseball Hall Of Fame." 

"Wow, I didn't know that." replied Aggie.

"Yeah, and look at Peter Barlow he had a betting shop and it went Belly Up from what I heard and then there were The Duckworths, who were one of many folks who owned The Rovers, Jack's Son Terry came back but he had a scheme and when Jack gave him The Daily Deposit Terry happily went to the Bank but he came back furious, it seemed that Terry was going to take the Money and run off but what Jack gave him was wadded up newspaper that looked like Money." explained Billy.

"God I didn't know that." sighed Ed. "What happened to them?"

"They are both dead, and Terry's been gone for years." explained Billy.

"So what do we do now?" asked James.

"Just go over the financials, Ed no more Gambling, continue to talk to folks in the same boat, remember to hold on to what you have and be thankful you're not in The Streets." sighed Billy.

"Thanks Billy and thanks for not being judgemental." replied Michael.

"No, I'm not a Judge and I've worekd with all kinds of folks and they perservered and so will you." replied Billy.

He went Home and cooked Summer her Tea, they talked about School and extracurricular activities.

She wanted to ask about Paul and how much she missed them hanging out but she didn't, she heard what a problem Paul's Mother Bernie had been since coming to The Street.

As for Sophie she learned and studied and discovered that a lot of folks did have humble beginnings.


	134. Chapter 134

On the First day of Class sh felt a bit nervous but she remembered how nervous some folks were. 

Even Aggie reminded her that there was no such thing as an overnight success.

"Think about how The Jackson Five felt when they auditioned for Motown in 1968 and they were called The Jackson Jive but look how they blew everyone away, or Girls Aloud and how nervous they were when they auditioned for three bigwigs and they didn't do too badly either, that's why folks loved Cheryl because she was where they were on The X Factor and got theirs the Old Fashioned Way, Alexandra Burke could have played My Mom was in Soul To Soul but she didn't and she won the Old Fashioned Way." she replied. 

She even told her about the Little Rock Nine from Arkansas who were brave enough to go into an All White High School in the 1950's and had to be escorted in by The National Guard and US Army or James Meredith who wasn't welcome at Ole Miss in the 1960's as well but they preserved.

"You are going to kick butt down there trust me." 

So on the First Day, she and 24 other folks walked into a Classroom where they were greeted by their Teacher Justin Bradshaw who happily greeted them.

A former member of the Military he happily took to Math like a Duck to water and showed them that Math is always part of their lives.

"Since we're going to be together for the next Month let's get to know one another." 

So he played a Game with them where the first person introduces themselves then the second person names themselves and the person in front of them.

When it as Sophie's turn she was the 16th Person who did a great job which impressed everyone.

Afterward they were each given a Syllabus aka an Outline of the Course, Textbooks, Special Workbooks and the like. Although they were each assigned a Computer they had their own personal ones to use in Their Rooms.

So with Pencils, Pens and the like he went into the trenches of Excel explaining that the Formulas used were like Algebra for beginners.

He made it so fun and easy they all were grinning at their posts and he came to each person to make sure their work was done right. 

They had Dinner then their Tea and went back to their Rooms and studied. Some formed gangs and created Study Groups as a Support System.

Sophie joined forces with a Woman named Theresa aka Terri, Robin, and Two Fellows one named Joe and Danny. They would sit in a Circular Table go over things and they each agreed to chair a Meeting on a Course.

Although most were in their Twenties, Joe was in his 40's, he worked for a Warehouse Company but it went out of Business so he took The Course to find other work options.

Sophie shyly explained she was Married an showed a Picture of Paula.

They whistled and cheered.

"Wow, she's gorgeous, lucky you." Terri grinned.

None of them were Gay but they didn't care and they formed a special bond.


	135. Chapter 135

As for Paula she missed Sophie but she knew how hard she was working and was very proud of her.

On Friday after having a Microwaved Chicken Dinner she watched some TV, changed into her PJ's and was planning to call it a night when the Phone Rang.

"Hello." replied Paula who answered in The Dark.

"Hey it's me!" replied a familiar voice.

"Sophie, how are you darling!" replied Paula excitedly.

"I'm doing fine, it's a lot of hard work." Sophie replied. "Yet I love it."

"That's great." replied Paula.

"Yes, but I still miss not coming home to you." Sophie sighed.

"NO worries honey, you'll do fine after all absence makes the heart grow fonder." 

"How sweet of you to say." Sophie giggled.

"Hey think of all of the Celebrating we'll do when you get home." replied Paula.

"Yeah, that's going to be a blast." replied Sophie.

So they talked about The Street, The Baileys, her Parents, Rosie's Job and the like. 

"It's so strange to know that Michelle & Kate are gone but Ali and Ryan are still here but I know deep down how much they miss Michelle." sighed Paula.

"How's work, anything interesting." asked Sophie.

"Naw, just the same old stuff." replied Paula.

"Okay, just calling in, see you soon." replied Sophie.

"Sure can't wait, I Love you." murmured Paula.

"I love you too." replied Sophie.

So they both hung up and went to sleep.

Paula then got the Case in which Rachel Healy from The Trafficking Scandal and attempted murder was to go on Trial.

An Attorney from another Firm represented her while Paula did The Defense. It was a hard demanding trial with a touch and go where Rachel said she didn't have a choice, and she'd make more money doing "this" than actually running a Nail Salon. She didn't abuse the girls half as bad as her Partner did but after jury deliberations, she had to pay. She was given Five Years but with good behavior she could get out in half.

Rachel didn't care, in comparison to the Prisons in Romania or even Russia, it was a paradise. The Food was better, cleaning conditions were better and she knew how to get people to do her bidding for her. She even met a Woman named May Radfield who sent her Ex Husband Duncan to Prison as well as her so for Rachel the Wheels Of Revenge would be used.

Sophie continued to work hard on the Courses and projects and then they got a major project. Their job was to take a Shop and turn it into a Business, they had to decide "what" kind of business, create a website, etc. 

Sophie suggested a Coffee Shop since they have always been synonomous along with "Chip Shops". 

"Think about it, England was doing it way before Washington, DC became the Birthplace of Starbucks." she explained.

So they worked hard on the Project, from creating a Menu, Website, Types of Coffees & Teas and doing a major cleaning, buffing, polishing and shining something that they knew was important. They also knew from past experience how important it is to keep the premises clean because you never knew who would stop by.

They all got rave reviews and were commended for working together as a Team.

"You're going to have to always remember the importance of Teamwork no matter what you do." replied Justin.

They celebrated at a Restaurant and toasted each other happily and they thought about their future plans. 

Sophie was filled with so much happiness and confidence she felt that nothing was impossible. She was beyond being a Window Washer, Mechanic, and even working at Speed Daal an like The Connors, she'd never head the organization. 

Before she knew it, the last day of Class arrived, they had a congratulatory party and toasts. She happily returned to The Street where an opportunity would arise that not even she was ready for.


	136. Chapter 136

So upon her return, they had a "Welcome Home Sophie" Party at The Bistro where they ate, drank and just joked around. 

Sally offered to have her and Paula over for Tea when she had a chance and Sophie said "sure." 

Upon returning, to the Apartment Sophie sighed happily. It looked and smelled so nice and clean. She hadn't lived in it long before she left for the course and now she really felt at home.

Paula really kept it clean. Not that she wouldn't but when she was growing up she remembered how Sally would always tell them to keep their rooms clean and the like.

Paula brewed some Cappucinos and they sat down and snuggled on The Sofa.

"It's so great to have you back here." smiled Paula. 

"I'm happy to be back." replied Sophie. "It's so different than when I went away before, I feel that I have had more of a purpose now." 

"That's My Girl." Paula murmured. 

They cuddled some more and then Sophie said. 

"Hmm, maybe we can do some more celebrating behind closed doors." smiled Sophie.

"Well let's do it." grinned Paula.

So Paula quickly washed The Cups, put them away and off they went to their Bedroom.


	137. Chapter 137

"You change in The Bedroom, I'll change in The Bathroom like on our Honeymoon." giggled Sophie.

"Okay. smiled Paula.

So they did and then Sophie walked in and Paula was bedazzled. 

She wore The Dressing Gown Paula gave her for Xmas as well as a beautiful Matching Pink Panty Set.

"Come here you." ordered Paula whose voice sent chills down Sophie's Spine but it also made her clit throb.

So Sophie did and she crawled into Bed next to her where they faced each other and gently kissed each other.

"Oh it's so good to hold you like this darling." replied Paula.

"I missed holding you more." replied Sophie. 

Paula then removed Sophie's Panty Set, and caressed her Breasts that got so hard to the touch then moved down to her stomach and thentook her inex finger and touched the edges of her mound that she saw was already so wet.

She then removed her PJ Top and Pants and kept her Boxers on and Sophie saw just how aroused she was. 

Paula lead Sophie to her erection that she stroked and Sophie passionately kissed her. She removed The Boxers then straddled Paula and lead Paula inside her desire. She lead Paula's Hands to her hips and started sensually thrusting herself while Paula kissed her passionately. 

She was in such a state of arousal Paula then rolled over on top of Sophie and thrust herself in and out of Sophie whose responded with her own passionate thrusts.

They spent the next several hours kissing, caressing, pleasing, and teasing each other. 

Afterwards they happily slept in each other's arms.

"I'm going to spoil you with a delicious Homecooked Breakfast tomorrow, you deserve it after our workout." giggled Paula.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." smiled Sophie.

So they had a peaceful sleep and the next morning Sophie happily awoke to the smell of frying bacon. She happily rushed into the Shower, washed, brushed her teeth, made her toilet and made the bed and got dressed. 

She stood behind Paula and snuggled and Paula kissed her. Sophie saw to her surprise that the Table was already set with the Cutlery that was given to them. 

Paula then bought a delicious array of Food. From Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, & Toast.

She happily dived into her food and the two gave each other mischevious looks. The Tea that they had was also delicious to drink and afterwards, they washed the Dishes and put them away. 

Paula explained she had some paperwork to do and since it was early morning she wanted to get it out of the way.

"I always did this on Saturday even when we weren't together." Paula explained. 

"Hey, no worries, oh I just thought what about The Laundry, I did mine before I came home." replied Sophie.

"I did mine already too." giggled Paula.

"Well, great minds think alike." smiled Sophie.

So while Paula was working on her Papers, Sophie quickly checked her E-Mail and messages as well as her Phone and saw she was pretty much updated. 

Things went on as usual but nothing could have prepared The Street for what happened next. 

A fight took place and Robert Preston was brutally stabbed by Jed who was the Former Husband of Vicki Jeffries and the Father of her son Tyler who briefly worked at The Bistro.

He was taken away and put into Custody again which broke Vicki's Heart because now Vicki had to deal with not only being Pregnant with Robert's Baby but having "this" child not grow up with a Daddy the same way Tyler did.

Although Michelle was furious, she understood the challenges of being a Parent. She raised Ryan as if he were her own only to discover that he wasn't but Ali "was". Then there was her Nephew Liam named after his Late Father William Connor who died after being stabbed. Sarah Platt was raising her Children Bethany and Harry without their Fathers as well, so she was compassionate.

She spoke with Vicki and explained that she would give her a Portion of The Insurance Policy Money, that way she could use it for The Baby, pick up a Trade and do something positive with her life. She also decided to leave the Street as well but she also did something that stunned a lot of folks. She wanted Sophie to Manage it. 

She heard about how well she ran Speed Daal and The Bistro was still very popular on The Street. She wanted Daniel and the rest of the Staff to be Employed and after speaking with The Bank and told them about how well Speed Daal did The Manager was impressed. Also keep in mind that after checking Sophie's Bank Account and Credit Rating, she would be perfect.

Michelle also had heard from Ciaran McCarthy who worked as a Barman and even briefly worked in a Restaurant before leaving to return to Ireland whose knowledge of Cocktails helped him become a Manager of a Pub. 

Yet doing The Meeting was going to be the most surreal thing that had happened to her except she didn't know it at the time.


	138. Chapter 138

So Michelle came over with Imran and it was agreed that Brenda would represent Sophie. 

"It's better with me than Paula since she's your Wife." explained Brenda.

So they had Wine, Cheese, Crackers and other snacks but Brenda was happy with just Ginger Ale.

She was driving back and she was somewhat of a Teetotaler.

"So here's the deal, as I've said I want you to manage it, you deserve to." explained Michelle.

"Why me?" asked Sophie.

"Why not you?" asked Michelle. "I can't give it to Ryan, Ali is into Medicine, and Daniel has enough on his plate with Baby Bertie., so you're the next best choice. also this would be very good for you." 

"How do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"Well, nothing against Dev, Alya or Yasmeen but they are Family in some way or another and they look out for their own, also think about how the dynamics changed with my own Family, we're the latest to take over The Rovers after The McDonalds, or even The Duckworths and they didn't do too well did they, bad management, and sometimes they forgot to keep their eye on the ball, that happens." 

"Are you saying I'd never have full control of Speed Daal because I'm not Family." replied Sophie.

"As much as I hate to say this honey Michelle's got a good point." replied Brenda. "You can be the most loyal person and work you're butt off but it doesn't make a difference because you're not Family, look at Jermaine Jackson he Marries Berry Gordy's Daughter Hazel in 1973 at 19 and Two Years Later he stays at Motown and people admire him for being so loyal including Smokey Robinson, Berry even leads him to believe that one day he would be President of Motown but he was stupid to believe that, because at that time Berry had Four Sons named Berry IV, Terry, Kerry & Kennedy (aka Rockwell of Who's Watching Me Fame), and look what happened to Jermaine, his Solo Career doesn't take off, he has only one hit record "Let's Get Serious" at Motown written for him by Stevie Wonder who sings backup on and he plays on Diana Ross's "Love Hangover" and his Solo Career never was as big as Michael's and he still has a beef with that." 

"How come?" asked Sophie.

"He deluded himself because he was the "original" Lead Singer and gave up his spot to Michael but it was their Father Joe's decision." explained Brenda. "Some folks still live in the past like he does, and he still feels that his Family abandoned him but it was the other way around." 

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." replied Sophie.

"Also, to Alya Speed Daal makes up for the lack of power she never had at Underworld, even when Aidan and she worked together Carla wanted to be in the Thick Of Things, even when she wasn't there as an Employee/Owner, and I heard about the mistake that Summer Spellman saw that was quite embarrassing." sighed Michelle. 

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." sighed Sophie. 

"I know right, I love Carla, but she's always been someone who feels she has to prove herself considering that she had so very little growing up and maybe she acts the way she does because she's scared of losing it again, this past year has been to put it mildly hell for her." replied Michelle.

"I heard what happened to her how sad." replied Paula.

"Yeah, in it's own way it kind of parallels Brooke on The US Soap Opera The Bold & The Beautiful, in 1987 she's a Valley Girl on Scholarship, then she's helping to serve at a Forrester Soiree then a couple of years later, she 's the Second Mrs. Eric Forrester than in 1993 she takes over Forrester where she acquires 51% after creating a Wrinkle Free Formula that sent Forrester Stock through the roof, over the years she's given it up but always came back." explained Michelle.

"You've got a point there." replied Sophie.

"Also keep in mind Sophie, no matter how good you are and smart you are, Alya and Yasmeen will never look at you the way that they look at each other as Family, nothing personal but that's the way it is." replied Michelle. "Also for me, I think it's good that another Connor is leaving, Johnny & Jenny went through so much these past two years, Aidan's Suicide, Rana Dying, Kate leaving, and now they need to have some peace and quiet." 

"You know Michelle you are so right on." replied Brenda. "You just reminded me of something else on The Bold & The Beautiful, Clarke Garrison and Grant Chambers were brilliant Designers but there was one problem, they weren't Family, Ridge was the Crown Prince and favorite and although Thorne & Rick in his heyday worked just as hard to make Forrester successful, they always took a backset, and no way was Ridge or Eric for that matter allow The Hired Help to upstage them at a Show." 

"Okay, if that's what you want me to do, I'll do it." replied Sophie.

"Great, now I'm not just going to put you in the deep end because a Bistro is different from an Indian Restaurant." Michelle explained. "Also you need to give those Two some ample notice so they could find someone else to bring in to help them, I'm sure they will find someone easy peasy." 

It was agreed that Michelle would leave and then Brenda would explain everything and when it was time to Sign, she would be there.

So Michelle left, and Brenda went over everything with a Fine Toothed Comb.

"I trust Michelle but hey no such thing as being too careful, look at what happened with N'Sync, The Backstreet Boys & even O-Town in the USA, they got shafted big time bad, can you imagine working hard for Three Years selling Millions of Records and then getting that Royalty Check for only $10,000.00 US, I would have cried if it were me." replied Brenda.

So the rules of Manager were direct forward from the names of Suppliers, Payroll which was done by a special program similar to the one at Speed Daal, not to mention passing health and safety inspections. Payday was on Friday with Direct Deposit but the staff get a receipt to indicate there was a deposit. She would be shown the Safety Deposit Box with a New Code that she would put in after she started.

"Nothing against, Ryan & Daniel but don't invite Temptation so to speak." explained Michelle. 

So after taking a Meeting with Alya and Yasmeen, Sophie told them of her plans. They felt bad but they understood, after all Zeedan gave up his share and was doing his own thing as well, and Rana was a Nurse not in The Food Industry.

They advertised through Uni a New Manager and all kinds of folks applied and they went with someone named Kylan who was Indian from Trinidad who worked his way through Uni managing his Uncle's Restaurant. 

He explained that he wanted to have his own name and not just be Ralph's Nephew. 

So before she knew it, The Staff welcomed her and were happy including Ryan but Michelle had a long talk with him.

"Don't think that because Sophie is your Supervisor and I'm your Mother you're going to get special treatment because you won't." she warned him. "Since you've come back to the street you've gotten into a lot of mischief you and Ali but at least he's trying to get his life back on track, and so should you, no more bad behavior, and no more rebellion because the next time I'm not going to be there to help you and Johnny & Jenny won't either and you know what I mean by that." 

He felt slapped in the face but he knew that Michelle was right. Since Liam died The Connors didn't exactly help Maria with Liam their Son so he really couldn't complain. He also knew that a lot of folks were on their own when they first came to the street like Emma Brooker.

So a farewell party took place where they sang "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow". Her Furniture was going to be delivered to a Flat in Ireland that Ciaran secured for her. She was happy to do it and although she didn't tell anyone she read The Nora Roberts Book about how Jude Frances McMurray from Chicago, Ill moved halfway across the world to Ardmore, Ireland to work on a Book and found a life and a love she didn't think was possible.

Miss Roberts wrote a lot of other books either about women of Irish Background who became heroines and survived some of the toughest times of their lives while The McGregors of Scottish Background were also a force to be reckoned with. 

As the Taxi pulled out of The Street, she got a little misty eyed realizing how much her life had changed personally and professionally but she knew it was time to move on, kind of like how Curtis "Curt" Henderson left his small Valley Town in 1962 for College in The East not knowing how much his life would change before the decade ended.


	139. Chapter 139

So now Sophie started her new job as The Manager where Michelle put her through her paces. She was patient and was thrilled that Sophie was such a quick learner about things and how to do them. 

She also reminded her that she had to be strict but fair because folks will take advantage of you.

"Many of them war eworkign their way through School and some even hope to move on to bigger and better things like in London but it's a fact of life in this Industry." replied Michelle. "Folks start out as Waiters/Waitresses then go to Culinary School, then make their bones before starting their own Restaurant, I remember reading Jackie Collins Book The Stud about how a Guy named Tony Blake went from being a Busboy, then Waiter, then hobknobbing with alot of important folks, he then becomes manager of a Nightclub called Hobo, he thought he was the hottest thing walking but he learned don't bit the hand that feeds you." 

"Hmm, very interesting." replied Sophie.

"This is so different from washing windows, or even working for your Dad's Garage but it's still a science in it's own way." replied Michelle.

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie.

"Well, when you washed Windows you had to make sure you had the right amount of water and ammonia to wash the windows, and when you worked for your Father, you had to know about pressure, heat, gas, oil and all of that to make the car work properly didn't you, well Restaurants are the same thing, for example when doing Salad Dressing you have to make sure your had the proper spices, vinegar and when it come to Wine the Winemakers have to know about scientific facts as well most notably Chemistry, I learned that on The First Episode of Falcon Crest." replied Michelle.

"Interesting." replied Sophie. 

"You're going to do very well here, you've always had a good head on your shoulders." replied Michelle.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but aren't you going to miss The Street." asked Sophie.

"Oh yeah, so much has had happened since I came here, raising Ryan, finding Ali, losing Liam, and Aidan and the like, but Ciaran and I had a lot of good talks and he too left the Street and he's happier, he even teased me about getting in touch with My Irish Roots, listen to The Celtic Women or Enya." giggled Michelle.

"Oh yeah, I only would see him in passing but he an Peter Barlow were really close back in the day." replied Sophie.

"Yeah, but things change and so do people." replied Michelle.

So Sophie began and did a terrific job, she always said "Good Morning, Had Meetings, Talked with The Staff and made sure that things ran smoothly." 

A major coup took place was when a Gropu of American Executives came to town to discuss distribution of TV Shows to the UK which they felt was only fair since so many UK Shows were bought for The US Market and did very well.

They enjoyed the Food, toasted Sophie and The Staff and even had a blast in The Rovers. The Executives were either Students from Ivy League Schools, State Universities or Guys who went from graduating from College, making their bones working in the Mailroom of Companies then had an Idea and marketed their idea, and became successful. They were very impressed with Paula and Imran and although Paula was "Corporate" and Imran was "Street", there was something about the two of them that they admired. 

One of them was Scott Bradley aka "Brad" who came from a Family who told him and his Sister that there was no such thing as an Overnight Success, his Great-Grandfather came to the US from Ireland, who worked in Factories, had calluses on his hands, saved while his Great Grandmother worked as a Maid who would take the leftovers to eat which resulted in them saving their food. 

They worked hard bought a Small Pub and made their fortune, they were able to send Brad's Grandfather Sam to Boston Latin whose other Alumni was Joseph Patrick Kennedy, he went to Harvard but he didn't live like a Harvard Man, he was known as a "Commuter" in the sense that although he was a student, he didn't live like a Harvard Man, no Dorm Suites, Society Parties, and the like but his Parents always reminded him, what you don't have now you will acquire later on.

Brad's Grandfather moved to Chicago, where there was a strong Irish Population and became a Lawyer, started off small, rented an office, hung his shingle out and did everything from The Typing of Contracts, Bookkeeping, Bank Deposits, even cleaning, he also showed what a big heart he had when he took money from his own pocket to finance a Business Class with Typewriters, Ledgers and the like for the State's Burgeoning Negro Community. 

When he met with one of the Reverends of The Black Community named Ralph Sheridan he was very touched but Sam explained why.

"You're people came here as Cargo, mine came here through the Mayfair, we both know what it's like to be looked down upon and although I never saw Colored People at Harvard, I know that they are doing their best to work and get educated." Sam explained.

"You're very kind, God will bless you." The Reverend quipped.

Brad's Father also became a Lawyer and he worked actively in helping young ladies and gentleman from low income housing to fulfill their dream of going to College and fulfilling their own dreams and now Brad continues the tradition.

So it was agreed that Paula would handle The British Legal affairs and Imran would handle the other affairs for the other Americans.

Yet another coup took place when Brandon & Brenda were asked to handle legal affairs for the UK Distribution for a Record Label and find UK Offices as well. 

They were thrilled beyond words an everyone was happy. It also meant some major bonuses for The Staff which made them happy especially Daniel since it helped with Daycare for Bertie.

Yet Sophie and Paula realized how careful they had to be with The Money that they made. Sophie put a lot of her Money into her Stock Portfolio as did Paula, she never wanted to worry about Money the way she saw her Parents did over the years as well as other "Street" Residents.

Ryan worked hard but sometimes his "greed" and "stupidity" would come back to hurt him that would affect the people around him.


	140. Chapter 140

So Ryan decided to something honorable.

He paid Gary Windass the Money he stole from The Desk although it wasn't Gary's property to begin with that made him happy. Gary took part of the Money and convinced some Investors to put their Money in Underworld.

He met them in London where he wore a Suit & Tie and remembered that "Apperances Are Deceiving" and "Every Girls' Crazy About A Sharp Dressed Man". If anything he wore the best in GQ Blue Collar Fashion.

He produced a Chart, explained the History of The Factory and how it was the heart & soul of not only Weatherfield but of so many communities. He explained how Nick Tisley was the Grandson of a Machinist and how he took over The Factory as well as previously owning The Neighborhood Bistro. 

Althoguh he and his Brother David did some bad things, one of The Investors admitted that the big problem was that Audrey their Grandmother opened her Mouth about The Money and she shouldn't have done that at all.

"She's from The Old School, and as much as I hate to say it A Fool And Their Money Are Soon Parted." explained Gary.

The others agreed and after seeing what happened to Folks who Invested Money with US Icons Bernie Madoff and Lou Pearlman anyone was vulnerable and there was a sucker born every minute.

"I also know a Guy who can be a great Construction Worker, very honorable and he knows his stuff." explained Gary.

He gave them the Number of Edison Bailey aka "Ed" who was dumbfounded that he got such a terrific offer.

"You can bring in some extra guys to help you if need be." replied Gary.

Needless to say Ed was thrilled and happy beyond words. Maybe Aggie could stop moonlighting at Roy's Rolls but Aggie liked it. She felt that since both James & Michael were Grown she didn't have to rush home to make Tea. 

So Seb was rehired which made him happy and each day they worked hard to rebuild Underworld much to the delight and relief of the folks. It would take time but they would and and watch during their Dinnerbreak cheering them on.

They would hang out in The Rovers and joke around how great things will be when The Factory is reopened and since they had an "Interest" that would be wonderful as well.

Mary still took care of Dev's House in the Daytime and spent time with The Children but she knew as they were getting older they had wanted to exercise what independence their father gave them.

Yet nothing could have prepared Dev for what happened when Asha had to go to The Hospital for a allergic reaction. When Aggie found out the skin cream Asha used, she cringed.

"Oh Dear, this child did a bad thing." sighed Aggie.

Asha had to spend the night at The Hospital and Aggie had to gently tell Dev not to be angry, what she did isn't as uncommon as she thought.

"Remember when everyone thoguht Michael Jackson Bleached his Skin and he didn't, he had a skin disorder called vitiligo but nobody knew about it at the time, and sometimes when you are a Woman of Color, it's easy to be teased and picked on." she explained.

As Chidlren growing up, James didn't get teased as much as Michael did but with Girls, they can be very cruel to one another.

"Did you know that US Rap Star did the same thing not only with her skin but with plastic surgery and she doesn't look all that great now." Aggie explained. "She was told she had to look a certain way and she's paying the price, she's not as big as she once was and she found out that in Rap you can be replaced." 

"That's so ridiculous." replied Dev.

"I know." sighed Aggie. "Also remember in Queen The Miniseries Raven Symone played Young Queen and the Plantation Children were very mean to her saying she ain't white she's just like us and she ain't got no Pappy but in reality her "Real" Pappy was The Massa who couldn't openly acknowledge she was his although everyone knew." 

"What about you, did you go through that?" asked Dev.

"Oh yeah, but I got past it." she replied. "In The US, it's really bad that began with Slavery, if you were a Light Skinned Black, you were probably Fathered by The Massa, so you got to live in The Big House and wore nicer clothes, etc, then as the years went on there was a Thing called The Paperbag Test, if you auditioned to be a Dancer at The Cotton Club, and you were darker than The Paperbag, you couldn't perform there even though you were a fabulous dancer, the biggest irony was that only White Patrons could visit but not Blacks, how insulting is that." 

"God that's sick." replied Dev.

"Yeah, I know and in African American Movies people especially Black People call each other out, from a "High Yellow Heffa" or "Miss Mocha", then if you are Fair Skinned they ask who from your Family came from The Big House." 

"She felt she needed to fit in and doing this was the only way." replied Aggie. "I saw this Segment on Oprah Winfrey's Channel and Iyanla Vanzant, a Self Help Guru talked to Hazel E a Rap Star & Reality Star and she really got a "Reading" about Black Female Pride. She showed her Pictures which was like a Wall Of Fame featuring African American Female Actresses and their legacy, and so many of them were disrespected, there was Hattie McDaniel who won the Oscar for Gone With The Wind but was given in a Private Ceremony, Ruby Dee, Cicely Tyson were the first African American Actresses on US Soaps in the 1960's and played the Stereotypical Nurse, and so many others, then she got a major slice of Humble Pie when she realized that while she thoguht she was being cool by saying "Pop My Butt" it was also the equivalent of getting The Whip." 

"Wow, I didn't know that." replied Dev.

"She's going to be fine." smiled Aggie. "She has you for a Father and you stepped up and raised them right, a lot of Men wouldn't have done what you did." 

"Thanks Aggie." replied Dev. 

He knew that she was right on about that. Ken Barlow didn't raise his Kids and they still suffer anger an abandonment issues. It was agreed that they would go for counselling where Asha admitted how much she missed her Mum, Sunita and how much of a Hypocrite he is when it came to Women.

"You'll date a Christian Woman but you won't Marry One because you don't want to get the Family upset." retorted Asha.

The minute Dev heard that he felt slapped but he knew she was right, after Maya he wasn't sure he wanted to date another Indian Woman. 

"You've been such a playa you've got kids all over the place but when was the last time we all got together as a Family, some you treat like dirty little secrets, look at Amber you've all but washed your hands of her." 

Dev felt bad because he did take advantage of Amber's Mother Ravinder, he liked having his Cake and Eating it too but he tried to change for the better.

Max came back and did the worst thing, he mixed up some Chemicals that affected poor Cathy to the point that she had an Allergic Reaction, she had to go to The Hospital and got sick and had to be put in quarantine. Brian to put it mildly was furious and when David found out what Max did he was heartbroken. Max wasn't "His" but he loved him as though he was and he feels he let not only Max down but Lily and Shona as well. 

He even felt Kylie was turning over in her grave over what happened. 

A Social Worker felt that Max should give with some of Kylie's people and Brian retained Paula for Cathy.

"That boy has got to learn!" he screamed. 

"Now calm down." replied Paula. "I can understand how upset you are yet I feel that Max did this to act out, because everything "bad" that happened this past year had to do with The Beauty Salon, David & Nick stealing Audrey's Money, then the Barbershop then this Nathalie was in cahoots in terms of stealing and the like." 

"Yeah, but he had no right to do that." sighed Brian. 

"He's paying in spades, and can you imagine how much of Audrey's Street Cred is going to be ruined because of what Max did." replied Paula. "Things will be fine, I'll talk to Audrey and do a settlement."

So they decided to work out a plan but what folks didn't know was that Gary was giving his Cash to Natalie in Prison who had a lot of power since she was able to "Help" Female Prisoners especially with Commissary, as a result she had May Radfield right where she wanted her.

Needless to say, Paula's wisdom and knowledge would help an old friend in a way that even she didn't think was possible.


	141. Chapter 141

I will be using the Character of James from Hollyoaks since he too is a Lawyer like Paula.

I don't own the rights to the characters or Hollyoaks.

It all started when Paula arrived at The Office and she was given an article to Read. 

"Mystery Murder In Village Town." 

"Harry Thompson 1992-2019 has brutally died in a mysterious death that is still being Investigated, he is a resident of Hollyoaks Village who was a Student, Waiter who has an extended Famiy including his Father Restauranteur Tony Hutchinson and several Half Siblings as well as his Partner James Nightingale, An Attorney."

When Paula read the Article, she was stunned. She remembered James who worked as a Law Clerk back in the day who even then was very ambitious and worked hard. She also knew that having a "Younger Partner" was quite challenging and she knew how lucky she was not to have that Drama with Sophie but still, he must be heartbroken. 

She managed to find him through Faceplace and before she knew it, he had contacted her. He asked if he could meet her and "Talk" explaining about his Relationship and she agreed.

She admitted that where she lived wasn't The Village that he lived in but it was a nice Community. 

She explained to Sophie that she was going to meet James for Brunch on Saturday in Central London then he'd come over later on for a Tea or even at the Rovers. 

Sophie understood and decided to hang out with Rosie. They ate at Roy's Rolls which consisted of an Old Fashioned Breakfast that they always remembered having. In fact as Kids they loved going Roy's Rolls and Sophie remembered how Haley Cropper (RIP) helped make the very first Bra she wore. 

As they ate, they talked about things. Rosie loved working on The Online Company where The Internet was just as powerful as ever and Carla and her Associates always had their eye on the ball.

"Nothing personal against Underworld, but I couldn't work there again, it would be too awkward working with Mum and stuff." replied Rosie.

"I know what you mean." sighed Sophie. "I Love Mum, don't get me wrong but she sometimes makes mistakes, it's like that old saying those who don't learn from their mistakes are bound to repeat them." 

"Yes, you are so right on about that." replied Rosie. "Despite everything she always had a good heart and it weren't for her, you wouldn't be married." 

"Yes, you are right about that." giggled. Sophie.

"It kind of reminds me of Kelly Clarkson's New Chat Show in the US." replied Rosie. "Simon says that if Kelly hadn't auditioned, she wouldn't have had a reunion and the like but in reality, it was Simon who captained the Ship, and it was he who sold the rights to the US, and because of him so many folks who were bullied, harassed, tormented, and made to feel that they were worthless proved the World wrong." 

"I never thought of it that way." replied Sophie.

"Also, look at how he jump started Paula Abdul's Career, she was a has been Pop Star, Cheerleader and Choreographer and she didn't do too badly." replied Rosie. "It was like she reinvented herself." 

"Yeah, just like ourselves, My Goodness think of everything we've done, Reality TV, Game Show, Window Washer, Mechanic and we've found our calling." giggled Sophie.

"You got that right." smiled Rosie. "Here's to us."

Aggie came to clear the Table and asked if everything was fine.

"It was fantastic as always, thanks a lot for everything." replied Sophie.

So they left a "Nice" Tip for Aggie that she really appreciated and they decided to go for a walk.

Rosie sheepishly explained that she watched an Episode of Mad Men where Dawn, The Colored Secretary for Don Draper and the First major Office Worker of Color and she told her friend how miserable her Co-Workers were. 

"Aggie was one of so many women who worked in that Café to feed their Family, Gail worked so hard in there back in the day." replied Rosie. 

"I hear you." replied Sophie. 

Meanwhile Paula and James had a bite to eat and they took a walk and he told him about coming to The Village, meeting Harry then finding out he had a Son named Romeo and living in a House with His Mother and the two of them sat and talked and James got a lot of his grief out.

"I loved Harry, he drove me up the wall sometimes, but God we oculd have made it, he meant well but he was like this needy little boy who always needed to be guided." sighed James.

"Why do you say that." asked Paula.

He only met his Father Tony when he was a Teenager who didn't even know he existed and he tried but he just ended up in one situation after another, sleeping with his Father's Best Friend who was his Teacher, then sleeping with and Marrying & Divorcing The Teacher's Husband who is HIV Positive then he has a Baby after having a One Night Stand and now the Little Boy Isaac isn't going to know his Daddy." sighed James.

"God, I'm so sorry to hear that." sighed Paula.

"Yeah, I thougth I could have a proper Family Life with Harry, Romeo and even my Mother but that was wishful thinking." He sighed. "I had Romeo when I was only 16 and I didn't know that his Mother got pregnant for me, then Harry did some questionable things through no fault of my own." 

"Look you didn't know, in fact where I love a Hairdresser found out who her Real Father is an although it's been quite awkward they are trying to work things out." replied Paula.

"Yeah I know I felt I could show the Community that although were weren't "Regular" people, we could still be a proper family." explained James.

"Looking back do you think that maybe Harry was looking for a "Daddy" with you and I don't mean Sugar Daddy." asked Paula.

"It's possible,he had such a challenging relationship with his Father Tony who loved him but it's hard to trust your child what with everything, The Men, The Sex, The Affairs, then finding out that not only was his Ex Husband HIV Positive but was on Drugs and he had to kick it Cold Turkey in The House." 

"So maybe in his heart and eyes you were the most stable person he knew in a long time." replied Paula. 

"I'm far from stable Paula." sighed James. "I went through stuff I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and I faced my demons and conqured them." 

"Well good for you, a lot of folks don't and they pay in terms of drug and alcohol abuse, and even prison god forbid." she replied. "Did you think of talking to someone, it helps a lot." 

"Yeah, I could go for grievance counselling." replied James. "I'm going to do everything to make sure that his Father & Baby Isaac are taken care of." 

"Good for you." replied Paula.

She invited him to The Rovers and he didn't drink since he was driving to The Village.

When he entered the Pub he wasn't all that impressed, it wasn't like The Dog but it had a warm comfort vibe to it. 

Shortly someone walked in, that piqued his interest that made him realize visiting The Street wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	142. Chapter 142

He was of Medium Height with Short Brown Hair.

"Hmm, who's that? asked James.

"That's Paul Foreman, he works at The Factory known as Underworld, they make affordable Lingerie." Paula explained. "Hands off, he's taken and you need to heal before moving on with someone else." replied Paula sternly.

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed. 

He had the pleasure of meeting Sophie, was impressed about her doing the Bootcamp Business Course and how happy she and Paula were as a married Couple.

"Why couldn't I have that with Harry." he thought sadly.

So he left, and he said what a pleasure it was to meet her and drove back to The Village.

Sophie and Paula returned to the Flat and had some Tea and Paula explained how he worked at The Same Firm one Summer as an Intern. She also explained he was going through a rough patch whose Boyfriend Harry got killed.

"Aww, poor guy." replied Sophie softly. 

"Yes, I know but he'll get through this, he's so strong and he's worked hard for his." replied Paula.

They snuggled on The Sofa and then Paula gently kissed Sophie and took her into the bedroom where they once again spent a night making love.

The next morning, Paula spoiled Sophie with a Breakfast and they decided to have Veal for Dinner but Sophie insisted on Cooking.

"It's only fair." she repleid.

They also spent part of the day going over the Bills and the like. Sophie transferred her share of the Internet/Phone/TV that was in One Package to Paula, got a Confirmation Number and Printed it out, she also paid her Cell Phone Bill, not to mention her share of The Rent. 

Paula on the other hand "Paid" for The Interet/Phone/TV and gave Sophie the confirmation Number as well as a Copy of The Rent Check.

"That way when Taxes come along, they know what was paid for." replied Paula.

Their Laundry was organized but while Paula had a lot done at The Nearby Drycleaner at her Office, Sophie was happy doing her Ironing. 

Afterwards, Paula did some Legal Paperwork while Sophie did hers on behalf of the Bistro and sent "Reports" to Michelle who was very happy in Ireland.

She and Ciaran were taking it one day at a time but this wasn't surprising considering.

At 4:00 PM Sophie started their Tea. 

She started with setting the Table, with Forks, Knives, and Plates. 

She first made a Fresh Salad, then opened a Can of Asparagus and made sure there was enough Garlic Butter on The Side. She had bought some Fresh Rolls and grilled some Vegetables.

As she prepared the meal she couldn't help but remember reading The Firm by John Grisham where Mitch McDeere's Wife Abby A Schoolteacher prepared Dinner which was Veal Picatta. 

She pounded the Veal Fillets, then mixed them with spices like Garlic, Salt & Pepper, then she took an Egg, with some milk and a Whisk and beat it, she then poured Breadcrumbs on a Plate, then dipped the Veal in The bowl then The Breadcrumbs then put them on a Paper Towel. She washed The Plates & Bowl out, then put them away.

She then prepared The Pan that was used for Sautéing with Olive Oil and then when she felt it was hot enough, she then put The Veal in the Pan and the aroma was absolutely delicious. 

She took the Rolls and took the timer to make sure they weren't too hard as she put them in the Oven. After everything was prepared, she bought it to the Table, and rang a dinner bell and said

"Dinner Is Served." 

She pulled out The Chair for Paula and they happily ate.

Paula on the other hand was so amazed at what a great Chef Sophie was. When she was living at her own Home, it was usually just Frozen cooked meals or a takeaway but doing this was so much more better, it was like having a proper home.

They had Ice Cream for Dessert and then Sophie washed The Dishes and before she did prepared some Tea for Paula on a Wooden Tray. 

Afterwards they watched Granchester and then called it a night having no idea that a past resident would come back to haunt The Street.


	143. Chapter 143

Her name was Helen Christous aka "Chrissy" who had a One Night Stand with Cormack Truman but never told him she gave birth to his Son. She felt because of his and his Father Ronan's Past they wouldn't be a good influence on their Son whom she named George. 

When she read about their Deaths, she felt that she and her Son had some sort of entitlement. 

After Imran and Adam went over The Books, they found out that the Truman Empire was taken over by other folks who may not be as enthusiastic about sharing even if it's with a Baby but sometimes Pride Goeth Before A Fall.

So after doing some Investigating Adam went to The Coffeehouse that was owned by a New Family named The Harvings who worked hard, and were very proud of their achievements and when Adam explained what happened, they said

"No Way Jose." which made Adam very angry.

He left and he decided to see if there was another way he could help "Chrissy".

He went to The Office of Brenda who was stunned to see him.

He explained his purpose and how this Girl wants to get "Paid".

"Hey, if Cormack didn't know she was pregnant, it's not anyone's fault especially mine." replied Brenda.

"I know but what about the Boy." he explained.

"How can we be sure it was his, we have no DNA or medical records that are available are they?" asked Brenda.

"If I can get them or some sort of evidence, will you help me?" Adam pleaded.

"Why is this Case so important to you." demanded Brenda.

"I just know what it's like to know Family late in life." referring to his Bio Father Mike Baldwin as well as his Half Uncle Daniel whose Sister Susan was Adam's Late Mother.

He couldn't tell the truth, he was too ashamed to admit he tried to get a Job with Walmsley Croft a Law Firm that represented The Trumans.

So Brenda who was nobody's fool spoke to the Head of Walmsley Croft whose name was Bernard Walmsley.

He didn't know Brenda personally but he knew of Brenda and how brilliant she was especially making sure that Kate Connor got her share of her Late Wife's Estate. 

She explained that Chrissy, her Son and even his Mother Marion should be given something.

"Despite what Ronan and Cormack did, they did bring a lot of Business to your Doorstep, it may have been questionable but look at The Lawyers who did some questionable things." she replied.

"You are right." he sighed. He read his share of Law Stories and Movies, and saw how folks did some questionable things and even heard about how a Pharma Firm that wasn't on the up and up got raided who was selling Prescription Drugs for such a cheap price for folks who were beyond desperate.

So after going through some financials, he decided to give away a large portion of MOney he had gotten for "Services". 

Helen met Bernard through Brenda and Money was not only given to her but to Marion as well which relieved her. 

Yet she knew that there was more to what happened than met the eye. So she decided to get more familiar with The Street. She did research and discovered certain things. Ronan's Car was repaired by The Webster Garage, owned by Kevin Webster whose Daughter In Law Paula was a Mate of Brenda's as well as a Lawyer. 

As for the other Families, they did well including The Baileys whose Son Michael had a Friend named Randy who was a wizard at fixing Computers. It seemed that people gave away their Old Computers for others to have. He was like a Doctor fixing, configuring and finding out if the information was fully cleaned.

Not so since there was a Man with Dark Brown Hair who was trying to get rid of evidence. 

He showed it to Michael who winced. It was Steve McDonald who was robbed by James his Brother and their Friends when they didn't pay their Tab. 

"Oh God, he was trying to cover what he may have done or someone close to him had done." replied Michael.

"Someone may have suffered the repercussions, his evidenice could have saved an innocent person." explained Randy.

"I know but these Folks are very kind, Steve didn't file charges against James and he just found out he has a Daughter, he's trying his best to have an even keel in his life." explained Michael.

"Okay, I'm going to keep this one, I'll say I will use it as a backup but God pray that the truth doesn't come out." replied Randy

Yet for the Residents, they found out the hard way that keeping a secret was a lot harder than they realized. Ryan got savagely beaten and lied and lied about who did it, feeling that it was a payback for not only stealing from Gary Windass but for being responsible for the Deaths of the Cormack Family.

Alya on the other hand broke up with him, feeling she couldn't be with a liar which he understood.

Ali on the other hand was able to purge himself of the Drugs but he still sometimes felt stressed out so he went once again to The Doctor who suggested other methods including Massage and even Acupuncture.

"It's known to detox the toxins out of your body and help you get healthier, you'll come out feeling very good, they have to use needles it will feel like a pinch but it will be okay." 

So off Ali went, where the Lady who was of Asian Background was very nurturing and kind who put on some New Age Music that helped a lot. 

When she finished after about Two Hours, Ali felt so much better, he even changed his diet with a lot of fruit, and water and did Meditation listening to relaxing CD's and even doing Yoga & Tai Chi that amused Ryan.

As for Paula, things went fine with Work and Sophie and she were blissfully happy still in The Honeymoon Phase. She was asked to represent her Firm at a Convention in which she'd be gone from Friday Night until Sunday Night.

She kissed Sophie goodbye and said she'd miss her. Sophie explained that she wouldn't call or text because she didn't want to disturb her.

"Hope everythihng goes well." replied Sophie.

So off she went getting organized and having one of the "Maids" offering anything extra which amused her. 

She spent the day talking aobut Law, the cases that she did most notably The Radfield Fraud Case amongst other things and then there was a get together where Waiters/Waitresses walked around offering tasty H'ors D'Ouevres like Mini Chicken and Dip, Spanakopita and Sausages wrapped in Bacon. 

She had mini cakes for dessert and just enjoyed the evening but when she went to the Bar for A Drink, she was stunned for she saw someone who she didn't think she'd see again.

It was Tereska her Ex-Lover whose affair Paula had with resulted in the dissolution of her marriage to her Husband.

"My God, I can't believe you're here!" shrieked Tereska.

"Same here." replied Paula th eblood draining from her face.

"It's been such a long time, I've missed you so much." Tereska replied as she took Paula's Left Hand.

As she looked down, she felt a Ring and looked down and saw it was a Wedding Band.

"My God, please don't tell me." replied Tereska.

"Yes, I got Married." replied Paula.

"You mean you and Bobby worked out your differences." asked Tereska.

"No, I married A Woman." replied Paula.

"Are you serious." asked Tereska.

"No, it just happened, we met shortly after you and I stopped seeing each other." replied Paula.

"Well, you must tell me all about how this all happened, come to mine for a Nightcap." replied Tereska.

So Paula agreed and she knew she had to keep her wits about her because anything could happen.


	144. Chapter 144

As Paula entered the Room it was without a doubt beautiful. It had White Décor with beautiful sheets and a Jacuzzi Style Bathtub. "The Type Of Room Sophie would love to have been in." thoguht Paula to herself. "So what would you like." asked Tereska. "How about a Cappuccino." asked Paula "Yes, that would be fine." replied Tereska. She got the two Cups prepared and as they sat at the Table, Tereska brushed Paula's fingers. "You know how much I've missed you." replied Tereska. "Did you ever miss me." "You know I did." replied Paula. "Yet we wouldn't have made it, I committed the worst sin, I committed adultery, my husband caught us out, and it took him a long time to forgive let alone forget, he's moved on mind you but still." she replied. "I know what you mean." sighed Tereska. "I was terrified of what it would have meant for me in terms of my reputation as well." "Have you met anyone?" asked Paula. "No one that compares to what I had with you." replied Tereska. "I tried to move on but I couldn't" "You'll meet someone but it will never be me." replied Paula softly. "I know that." sighed Tereska. "I've seen Women who spend their whole lives on a Person whom they know that they never will have." "Yeah, please don't do that." replied Paula. "Promise me, you've got so much to offer, remember that." "Thanks for the vote of Confidence." smiled Tereska. So they talked some more, and Paula told Tereska about Sophie, how they met how they fell in love, the Holidays that they took and their wedding day." "As we speak she's home keeping the Home Fires burning." replied Paula. "I will see her tomorrow night." "She's very lucky to have you." replied Tereska. "No, if any is the lucky one it is me." replied Paula. "After Bobby and you, I gave up on love for a very long time, but then I met her at a Bistro and one thing lead to another and now we're Married and settled." "That's good o know." replied Tereska. "It must feel so good to come home and have someone there waiting for you."


	145. Chapter 145

"Yes, it does feel great, but what about you." asked Paula.

"I'm kind of set in my ways, I don't like dirty dishes, I don't tolerate smoking, I like my peace and quiet at the end of the day, I guess after living at Home, then at Uni then having some problematic roommates so to speak, I like the tranquility." replied Tereska.

So they enjoyed The Cappuncino, Tereska paid for Paula's Taxicab Fare back to the Hotel. She took a nice warm Bath, and just relaxed thinking of Sophie and how much she would have given for her to be with her.

The next morning she had a simple breakfast, of Coffee & A Bagel, she paid for her Hotel Room, and took the Train and as she was waiting, she saw a Mini Market where a Couple were selling all kinds of wares. From Chargers, Holders for Mobiles & Tablets, Wallets, Purses and Watches, but it wasn't until she saw a Silver Chain with a Key shaped like a Heart that caught her fancy.

She bought it for Sophie with a Box, paid for it then took the Train and went back home. The ride was about Three Hours long but it gave her time to do some work, answer E-Mails on her IPOD that she owned with a Purple Holder. 

She ordered a Tea, and just sat by the Window enjoying the Ride. When the conductor announced "Weatherfield", she got off of the Train, gave the Porter a Generous Tip that stunned him.

"Why thank you very much." he smiled.

"No thank you." she replied.

So she went inside where Steve McDonald was waiting for her. 

Sophie had already paid for her Trip home which surprised her. 

Steve helped her get her baggage inside where Sophie was waiting for her.

"Hello and welcome home." Sophie smiled as she kissed her.

"Thank you my darling." murmured Paula. 

"I'll leave you to it, and have a great evening." smiled Steve.

As he left and went downstairs for exercise purposes he wistfully thought about how lucky Sophie & Paula were to have one another, he knew that Tracy would never allow or tolerate him being married to any other Woman but herself, his Marriages to Becky, Michelle, and Karen were living proof of that, yet it felt like a pair of familiar shoes so if it ain't broke, don't fix it.

"I wasn't sure if you ate so I didn't cook." replied Sophie. "What would you like to eat." 

"How about I treat us to Greek." replied Paula. 

So they enjoyed their Meal, and just had Ginger Ales. 

After Sophie cleared The Table Paula went to get The "Gift" and she asked Sophie to sit down and close her eyes.

When she did, and Paula told her to Open them, she was stunned. She saw the most beautiful piece of Silver Jewelry in her life.

"Paula what is this, it's so beautiful." replied Sophie.

"It's to show you have the Key To My Heart." replied Paula as she kissed her.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that, but thanks your trip was for business not to buy me anything." replied Sophie.

"It was my pleasure to do so." she smiled. "I love making you happy."

"Well let me show you how happy I am." replied Sophie happily.

She took her hand and off they went into the Bedroom.


End file.
